Not your typical Body Switch Adventure
by SleazyShakespeare
Summary: Xander and Angel switch bodies and than the real adventure begins. This will have plenty of adult content. I am taking some left turns I have never seen in body switching adventures. This is so much more than that though. I don't want to give too much away. This whole thing takes place in an alternate season 3. Reviews are welcome. Warning after chapter 4 this gets very adult.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to God Xander I made a vow that once I got this whole soul I would not hurt another human but you make is so difficult to keep that vow."

Buffy stepped between Angel and Xander. This nights patrol had been particularly rough on Angel. "Angel let's just take a minute and breathe."

Xander just laughed at the irony. "I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for him to you know breathe"

She glared at him "Xander."

Xander just put his hands up "I'm backing off."

Angel took off his black leather jacket and started inspecting it. The thing was caked in what looked like a combination of blood and mud. "It's ruined. I mean I'm never going to be able to get this out."

Xander looked at his shrugging. "How was I supposed to know that thing was going to pop like a balloon once I stabbed it."

Angel tossed the coat to the ground angry. "That was Italian leather. Do you know how much that was worth?"

Xander laughed at the hissy fit he was having. "Are you going to tell me you don't have a closet filled with like 12 more of those? Angel you dress like a cartoon character. I mean your George Jetson or Fred Flintstone maybe Shaggy. You have like one outfit that you wear constantly. It's always black or gray with you."

Angel balled up his fist trying to control his anger. "I dress like a cartoon character? I swear to God Bozo the Clown has more fashion sense than you."

Buffy had enough she put a hand on both of their chest pushing them apart and knocking them to the ground. "ENOUGH!" She took a breath "I am sick and tired of this. The whole you two constantly at each other throat. I swear to God if you two were gay I'd call it sexual tension. I'd tell you to just fuck and get it out your system."

Xander pulled himself up. "Yeah trust me there is tension but it ain't sexual."

She looked at Xander. "I am going home. I don't want either of you fallowing me."

Angel cocked his head looking at Buffy. "But I usually walk you home and you know kiss you good night."

"Yeah well I'm not in a kissing mood right now." She picked up the last sword from the ground and heaved it in to the bag. She lunged the weapon bag over her shoulder. "If either of you get the ide of following me home I swear I'll kill you where you stand."

Angel waited till she was gone and picked right up where he left off. "Are you happy now?"

"You know I didn't plan any of this but seeing you covered in the blood and mud with Buffy just as pissed at you as she is at me. I'm going to mark this night down for a W."

Angel closed his eyes and tried to find his calm but Xander was tap dancing on his last nerve. "You know I get why this started 3 years ago. You wanted Buffy. She chose me but come on man."

Xander shook his head and laughed. "Oh my God. I have a girl friend. Cordeila Chase is pretty much everything you could ask for."

"Than WHY? Why do you always have to battle me every step of the way."

"Angel you want to make this complicated and look for some deeper meaning or understanding. Why we don't get along? It doesn't' have anything to do with jealousy. I just don't like you. I don't trust you and I think you are trouble. "

"Yeah well trust me I don't like you either. You know what I want. You know what I really really want. I wish we could switch places for one month so you could see what a tremendous ass you truly are."

D"hoffryn the Lord of all Vengeance Demon had been watching from across the cemetery. He had been scouting Sunnydale and knew good things were go come but he couldn't have asked for better than this.

"DONE" A bolt of lightening came from the sky striking between Xander and Angel. The force sent them flying back and almost knocked them out. There ears were ringing from the boom and they laid on there back not sure what the hell just happened.

Angel looked at the night sky. "What the hell was" He coughed clearing his throat. He froze immediately in place. He hadn't coughed in over 200 years. He opened his eyes and looked around "What the fuck is going on?"

Xander pulled himself up "Was that lightening?"

That is when Angel saw it. He was looking across at his own body The voice that came out was his voice but it wasn't him. "What is going on?" As he spoke recognized the voice coming from his mouth. It was Xander's voice.

Xander looked over seeing his own body and knew it was Angel's voice coming out when he spoke. That is when he saw Angel standing there in his body. "What the hell did you do?"

Angel popped up and stepped to Xander. " I didn't do anything."

Just than they heard some twigs snapping behind them. D'Hoffryn stepped out from behind the tree. "I think I can offer you the insight you are looking for."

Angel tightened up defensively not sure what was going on. Xander did the same suspicious of who this demon was. Xander was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

He stepped closer looking him over. "The name is D'Hoffryn"

Angel let a deep sigh. "Oh shit'

The smirk spread across D'Hoffryn's lips. "So you've heard of me?" He stepped to Angel this time looking him up and down in Xander's body. "Well if it makes a difference I've heard of you as well."

Xander stepped between them. ""Look maybe you two can grab a tea or something later and catch up. But for now"

D'Hoffryn shook his head. "Patience is a virtue."

Angel interrupted "You did this to us?"

Not answering he just circled the two of them. "You know the Hell Mouth is just over flowing with energy and I have neglected it. I decided it was time to get some of my better Vengeance Demons in place. I was just doing a little recon. Checking out the area if you will."

Angel glared at him. "So you being here is just a coincidence?"

D'Hoffryn just laughed "I do enjoy the way Universe works out. Now the boy I would expect to make a stupid mistake but come now Angel you are 200 years old. Still a baby compared to me but I still expect you to know better."

"What are you talking about?"

D"Hoffryn just laughed. "You used those four delightful letters. W-I-S_H"

Xander rolled back the conversation in his head and it hit him. "You moron. You wished we would switch places."

Angel shook his head. "I didn't mean it. I didn't"

D"Hoffryn rolled his eyes. "Haven't heard that one before."

Xander shook his head "He wished this. I didn't. Is this supposed to be some cosmic lesson? I learn something big. He learns something and we switch back."

D'Hoffryn laughed, "You watch too much television kid. This isn't Freaky Friday. I was passing through and I thought it would be funny to throw a little Chaos out there. You should feel honored. I don't really do this anymore. I have Demons who do it for me but when an opportunity like this hits you up It was too rich to not devour. It should be fattening."

Angel lunged at him. "The charm or totem or amulet give it to me."

A simple push sent Angel flying back. He didn't' have his vampire strength anymore and in Xander's body he was no match, D'Hoffryn stepped over him. "Don't try that again?"

Xander looked at him. "Look I can't live my life as a vampire. I have finals I have to study for."

D'Hoffryn rubbed his temples shaking his head. "As much I would love to find a way to torture the two of you forever even I have rules. Do you remember your wish Angel?"

Angel closed his eyes trying to remember "I was pissed and said I wish we could switch places fo" His eyes flew open and he pointed "One Month. I said one month."

D"Hoffryn shrugged "Now you are catching on. 31 days you two can figure out how the other half lives."

Xander shook his head. "Wait he said a month. That could be 30 days."

Angel interrupted. "Or 28 if you count February"

D'Hoffryn just laughed his evil laugh, "Sorry but it's 31. You didn't specify which month, Just so we are clear. 31 days under the full moon."

Xander shook his head "Wait I can't do this I am human. I have a life and a girlfri" He was cut off as D'Hoffryn teleported away. Xander fell to his knees yelling "NOOOOO. Don't go."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

Xander popped up to his feet angry. "This is your fault." With out meaning to Xander put on Angel's vamp face. "I should kill you."

"Yeah well if you kill me your stuck a vampire for the rest of your life. Genius."

Xander shook with rage. "Remember that thing I said. The whole I don't like you. I'm doubling down on that."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Look it's late and we have to figure this out. "

"Figure it out? We are screwed."

"It's a month Xander. I don't want to be you any more than you want to be me but it's a month. But for now I think we should find Buffy."

Xander looked at him still pissed. "Fine. But you know this is completely your fault."

"Will you shut up?"


	2. What are the RULES!

They stood outside Buffy's house. Most of it was dark. Joyce and Dawn had most likely gone to sleep. A single light could still be seen outside of Buffy's room. She was most likely putting her weapons away. Xander stood there from the street next to Angel.

Xander sighed "So do we throw a pebble at the window?"

Angel ignored him and went to the tree grabbing the branch to pull him up. He groaned finding it harder than he thought. "My God how much do you weigh."

Xander grabbed the branch pulling him up with ease. "Not so easy with out the super vampire strength is it."

"Shut up."

They made there way up the branches till they were even with the roof. Xander jumped making it with ease. Angel unsteady tried for the same jump but lost his footing. Xander quickly grabbed his wrist as he dangled close to free fall.

Xander looked at him confused. "What the hell is wrong with you? I could have made that jump in my grandmothers body."

"Very funny. Just pull me up jack ass."

Xander shook his head "If you weren't in my body I swear I would drop you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. How about you pull me up before we wake the neighbors."

Xander pulled him up but heard a window opening. Buffy leaned her head out the window. "What the hell? I told you two to stay away. Some how that means both of you show up?"

Xander set Angel on the roof making sure he was stable. "Buffy we have to talk. I wouldn't have come this time of night but this is important."

Angel holding his side looked at her "Really important."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "It must be if you're climbing the roof Xander." She stepped aside. "Fine you two get in here. Quiet though everyone is sleeping."

Xander and Angel climbed in through the window and Buffy stood in front of them crossing her arms. "What is so important that it couldn't' wait till morning?"

Angel looked at her "Buffy it's going to seem unbelievable but I promise it is the truth."

Xander looked at him. 'It's not that unbelievable. I mean it is Sunnydale after all. Do you have to be so dramatic about everything?"

Angel gritted his teeth and made a fist. "Will you just shut up and let me explain."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Have at it."

He took Buffy's hand and looked in to her eyes. "There is this guy D"Hoffryn and he thought it would be funny to do this whole body switch thing. I am in Xander body and he is in mine."

Before she could say anything Xander interrupted "That's not entirely true I mean you did wish this."

Angel barked at him "I did not wish this."

Xander turned facing him "You literally said I wish."

Angel covered his mouth. "Let's not use the wish word.'

Buffy looked on not sure what to say. "Oh my God. I believe you."

Angel looked at her smiling "You do?"

Buffy looked at him confused. "As crazy as it sounds I can see it. In both of you." She shook her head. "So how do we un do this. Whammy?"

Angel shook his head "As far as I can tell we have to ride this out for one month."

Buffy found her self laughing as she said. "So you have to be him for one month and he has to be you?"

Xander looked at her angry "it's not funny,"

Buffy held back her laugh "It's a little funny."

Angel shook his head "No it isn't?"

Buffy shrugged "Well it is almost 2 AM. For now we aren't going to be able to figure anything out. I will call everyone and let them know and we will have a Scooby meeting in the library " She stopped "Can't be the library. I mean Xander is a vampire that means no sunlight."

Angel pointed "Can you get everyone to my place?"

She nodded "I will get it done."

Xander looked confused "But what about me. I mean I can't go to my parents house and sleep and."

Angel took the lead this time. "You go to my place. Sleep there. We don't want to rise suspicions so I will sleep at your place tonight."

Buffy just laughed at the situation. "Nothing."

Xander cocked his head "What?"

Buffy just blurted it out. "Well I just thought Angel would sleep in my bed well before he ever slept in yours."

Xander mocked her offering a fake smile. "You know you don't have to love this quiet to much.."

She just shrugged. "But some how I do."

Angel pointed to the window. "For now we should go. Sunrise is coming soon and."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy walk him out the front door. I don't want him snapping my neck trying to climb down the tree."

Before he could say anything Xander ducked out the window climbing down the tree like it was second nature.

Angel followed Buffy down the steps. She opened the door for him. "I will see you in the morning."

Angel nodded "I will see you in the morning." He moved in to kiss her good night but she pulled back.

"Angel it's not that I don't' want to but. I mean kissing Xander's face while you are wearing it. I mean this is going to take some getting used to."

Angel nodded. "Sorry." He walked out with Xander standing at the front of the sidewalk waiting on him.

"Was that a strike out?"

"Of course I struck out. Look whose face I'm wearing."

"What Ever. I'm just going to walk you to my place and give you a quick run down, "

"Run Down?"

"Avoid contact with my parents. That shouldn't be that hard. They will be sleeping when I get in and if you wake up in time for school or in tomorrow's case you should be out the door in time for the meeting at your place."

Angel nodded "Makes sense."

"My key for the back door should be in my wallet which I think is in your back pocket."

As they walked Xander arrived at the back of his house. Angel unlocked the door and stepped inside. Xander went to follow but was unable to enter. "What the hell?"

Angel looked at him confused "You have never invited me in to the house so you can't come in."

"Oh that makes sense I guess."

"Xander you can c"

"DON'T"

Angel looked on confused. "Why not?"

"Because in 31 days we have to go back and I don't want" He wasn't sure how to end the sentence with out sounding like a prick

Angel knew exactly what he was going to say. "You don't' want me able to get in your house."

"Look it's been a long night and"

"Yeah fine." He started closing the door.

"Wait is there anything I need to know about your place?"

"All the locks are combination and the code is Buffy's Birthday."

"Makes sense"

"Remember you are a vampire now. That means you can't go out at all in the light. Careful of your strength. Just be careful period."

"I know." With that Xander turned on his heal and started walking to Angel's mansion. He had never been in there when it was dark. It was creepy to say the least. He just muttered. "And I thought living in a basement was bad."

The next morning Xander awoke to the sound of the door opening in the main hallway. Xander jumped out of bed and peaked out the doorway.

Angel was already there with Buffy following behind. He saw Xander peeking out. "Come on man get up. Everyone is on their way."

"One day as a human and you are already a morning person. I hate you."

"We are doing this in the study. No windows in there. Now come on,"

Xander opened Angel's closet door to find his clothes were black black and more black. He shook his head. "Jesus man get some color in your life." He threw on a simple button up and some black pants. He felt a little weaker than before he went to sleep. The only thing he could compare it to was when you got the flu and your energy was zapped.

Buffy was already sitting at the table when he entered. "Hey Xander how are you doing?"

Xander shrugged "Could be better. You know this undead thing. Not a big fan."

Angel came in eating an sausage egg and cheese biscuit. "You think this is easy on me. I am always hungry. I am always horn"" Buffy raised an eye brown "Let's just stick with hungry."

Xander shook his head. "Well hungry or not it take it easy on the fast food. I have to take that back in a month and I don't have money for liposuction."

Angel sat down next to Buffy. "Well since we are on the kick of what we can or can't eat. There is pigs blood in the fridge in the kitchen. I don't want you messing with anything other than that. You can't trust that what you are getting isn't laced with something extra."

Xander shook his head. "Well you dont have to worry about that cause I'm not drinking any blood."

Angel cocked his head looking at Xander. "You have to."

Xander shook his head "No I don't. It is disgusting."

Angel sighed and locked eyes with him. "Look I know this goes against everything you think but this is a life thing. You woke up today probably feeling a little tired right."

"I feel fine."

"You are a liar. You are dragging ass. If you feel that way after half a day how do you think you are going to feel at the end of the week. You need to drink. If for no other reason that to keep everyone else safe."

"Everyone else?"

"If you don't. You'll get the blood lust. You will go crazy and snap and eventually feed on what ever."

Xander shook his head "I'm not you. I"

Buffy looked at him. "Xander I get it. Trust me I do. I'm in your shoes and I'm having the same reaction but you have to do this. I know you don't care what happens to Angel's body but if you don't' survive the month you won't be able to go back to your body."

He didn't like it but he knew she was right. "Fine." It was small simple and quiet. "But only enough to make sure I don't croak."

With that the study doors opened as Oz, Cordy, Faith. Giles and Willow all filed in . Giles was yawning. "Okay so I don't know what was so important that we had to come in before school but."

Buffy stood up taking charge. "Okay we are going to make this quick. If everyone would just find some where to sit"

Cordy looked at Angel not sure why she was sitting next to Buffy. She looked at him. "Xander what is going on?"

Buffy looked at her. "We are getting there. I'm just." Buffy stood up pacing. "In order to make this less confusing I'm going to explain this cause if you try to get it from Xander and Angel it just makes for headaches."

Faith laughed. "Something going on between those two? I know what this is. The three of you are moving to Utah and going to do the plural marriage thing."

Buffy just laughed "Funny but no." Before anything else could be said Buffy laid out what happened between Angel and Xander. She started with the wish and ended at crawling in through the bedroom window. "And yes before any of you ask this isn't a joke, this is completely real. The good news is that a month from now it should be done."

Cordy looked at Xander in Angel's body, "So you are Xander now?"

"Sorry honey."

She looked exasperated. "But we have homecoming in 3 weeks."

"I know and I'm sorry but."

"Why do you do this to me Xander."

Xander pointed to Angel pissed. "I didn't do anything he was the one who made the stupid wish."

Cordy ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not even sure what to say to this. I just cant'"

Buffy could see where this was going. "Cordy I know it's hard. Trust me I'm on the other side of this equation and I'm not anymore jazzed than you are but we can deal."

Willow looked at Xander "Wow this is like Freaky Friday. The good version not the Lohan."

Cordy looked at Buffy. "I don't want you touching my boyfriend."

"What?"

Cordy snapped, "That might be Angel in there but it is still Xander's body." With that she turned around to leave. Xander stood up.

"Cordy don't go."

She kept her back to him but tried to keep calm. "Xander this is hard for me right now. I realize it might not be your fault but I need to breathe. I don't want to break up with you but I need to calm down. I need to figure this out. I need to get to class."

As she walked out Xander buried his head in the table. "FUCK"

Buffy walked to Xander rubbing his back. "It will be fine. Just give her time to absorb."

Giles cleared his throat. "Cordy might be emotional but I'm not sure she is wrong. Xander and Angel should work out some rules for the month."

Xander looked up from the table. "Rules?"

Angel stood up pacing as he talked. "I think Giles might be right. That isn't your body and as such I think there are things I can ask that you should obey."

"Obey?"

"Xander I don't think it would be right for you to use my body if you wanted to get physical with Cordeila."

"Oh my God. This might be the most awkward conversation ever. But for the record I am not going to have sex with Cordy in your body. You are the one I should worry about."

Angel laughed "Me? I am in your body and I'm pretty sure Buffy isn't going to want to hold my hand much less kiss me. So you are safe."

Buffy put her hands up "Guys I think making a general list of do's and don'ts might not be a bad idea."

Angel nodded. "We will call the first and most important rule the intimacy rule. That means while we are in each others body we are single."

Xander stood up "Fine. While you are in my body you will follow my routine."

Angel just scoffed. "Your routine?"

Xander nodded "I plan on graduating at the end of the school year and I can't do that if you take a month off of school."

"Fine I will go to your classes."

"Not just go. I expect you to perform at the same level I do. I am a straight A student."

Buffy laughed at him. "XANDER!"

Xander shrugged. "Fine I'll do okay with B's."

Willow gave him a side ways glance. "Xander."

"Fine nothing less than strong C's."

Angel just shook his head. "I'm quite sure I can perform at least at your level."

Giles stood up. "Well if we don't move now I believe you will all be late for your morning classes"

Angel looked surprised as it sunk in. "Guess I'm going back to school. I'm going to need your class schedule."

Xander sighed "It's in my book bag along with locker combo and anything else you should need. Which if you are going to make it back to my house and school on time you better run."

Angel stepped past him. "No need for that." He reached in to the side table taking out a pair of car keys. "Buffy you want a ride to school."

Buffy shrugged "Yeah that sounds good." They walked past Xander and out to the garage.

Xander looked on a little jealous. "Hey isn't that technically my car. At least for the next 30 days." They just kept walking ignoring him.

Finally Buffy turned around "Xander promise me you will go drink some blood."

"Yeah yeah I'm on it." As everyone filed out Xander realized how truly lonely he was.


	3. Stake in your pocket Or U happy 2 see me

_(I never answered the question really on time frame. Yes this is early season 3. Yes Faith is around and Angel is back from Acatha. But don't go trying to line things up too much. This time line I going on it's own happy way. This is my last semi pgish chapter. Anyone who tunes in next week be warned this is going to earn it's rated M ranking. Enjoy!)_

Angel sat in the library with all of Xander's schoolbooks in front of him. He tried to read through his history book but Buffy was quite distracting. As she was training and sparring with Giles she was the image of every teenage boys rub one out fantasy.

Willow was sitting across from him. "So Angel how did you do on the world history test."

He kept his eyes on Buffy. "Oh what?" He turned his focus on Willow. "Oh well you know. I mean I lived through history so."

"You failed it?"

Angel made a face. "It's not my fault. I mean history is way distorted and never recorded the way it actually went down."

"God Xander is going to be pissed."

"Oh God we are not mentioning this to Xander."

Just than the library doors opened up as Cordy filed in. She scanned the room. "Where is Xander?"

Willow shrugged "You know the sun is up so he is probably avoiding it."

Cordy shook her head. "Sundown was 12 minutes ago and he said he would be here as soon as he could."

Willow laughed and rolled her eyes. "12 minutes Cordy. I mean he is fast but come on."

She crossed her arms and moved to the table throwing her bag down on the table. She looked at Angel still in Xander's body. Angel straightened up looking at her. He could see the glare from her. "What?"'

She shook her head "Nothing. It is just weird watching the reflection of my boyfriend who isn't actually my boyfriend."

Angel shook his head. "Well trust me from this side it ain't any better."

Xander popped up behind Angel using his vampire stealth mode. "What ain't any better?"

Angel jumped straight up almost out of his seat. "Jesus do you have to do that."

Xander laughed and sat down on the edge of the table. "Have to? No. Want to? Definitely."

Angel just glared. "You are an asshole."

Xander shrugged. "You have a heart beat now Angel. Just want to make sure that blood keeps pumping."

Cordy jumped up and out of the chair grabbing Xander in a hug. "God I miss you."

Xander hugged her back holding her. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

She just smiled. "Stop it. We just have a way things used to be. Add to that people in the school are starting to talk. I'm not warming up to Angel in your body so when they see me avoiding him. Well you do the math."

Buffy quit training and came over to the rest of them toweling off her sweat. "Xander how are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "As good as can be expected. I'm taking my best girl out tonight."

Buffy just crossed her arms. "Just remember the rules."

Xander laughed "Right cause Angel is just so dreamy I'm sure I'll have to fight Cordy to stop molesting me."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Pfft as if."

Buffy smirked at Angel. "Well we are going out for patrol tonight."

Xander stood up. "What? No way."

Angel laughed "Xander not really your business."

He crossed his arms. "Oh it is totally my business. If bone head here gets killed while in my body I'm stuck as a vampire for the rest of my life."

Angel stood up crossing his arms getting in Xander's face. "You have come out patrol plenty. If you can do it I should have no problem."

Xander shook his head "Oh really?"

"Yes really. Xander you think that I am so good because of some enhanced vampire abilities but the truth is I have been trained by the best masters, legends and champions 200 years could manufacture."

Xander shook his head, "You are so full of shit."

Angel smiled. The truth is even in your body I am a skilled warrior that could kill any vampire in that graveyard"

"No you are an arrogant ass." He looked at Buffy hoping to get her to back him up. "Buffy you have to see my point here."

She sighed biting her lip "Maybe he is right."

Angel stepped back from Xander. "Okay I will prove it." He removed his jacket. "Xander use your special vampire abilities and try to hit me."

Xander just snickered. "Really?"

Before he could respond Buffy interrupted. "Angel I don't think this is a good idea."

Angel shook his head, "Buffy he needs to see this." He stretched out and cracked his knuckles, rolled his neck and looked to him. "Come on."

Xander took a swing from the left. Angel dodged it. He taunted Xander. "Strike one." This time Xander swung to the right and Angel dodged that one. "Strike 2 boy. Come on use those vampire powers." He laughed at him. Xander had enough and delivered an open palm thrust to the center of Angel's chest, Angel flew back a few feet, Stood there before uttering a simple "Ow" He fell back hitting the floor.

Cordy laughed, "Is that a home run?"

Buffy ran to his side "Angel are you okay?"

Angel felt like he couldn't catch his breath. In a weasy rasp he looked at Xander "Lucky shot."

Buffy pulled him up off his feet. "Angel I think Xander is right. You should let me do patrol tonight."

Angel shook his head. "NO. I mean even if I am not as good as I am in my vampire form. I mean Xander comes out and helps you. If he can,"

Xander spun him around angry. "NO."

Angel glared. "You don't' get to say."

Xander made a fist angry. "Fine. If you are going out I'm going with"

Cordy cried out this time. "NO. We are supposed to have a date night."

Xander turned to her. "Cordy I know and I'm sorry but."

Cordy angry turned around not looking at him. "You know what. Whatever. I don't' care."

Xander touched her shoulder "Cordy."

She yanked away from his touch. "Don't touch me with that cold thing. I'm going home. I guess I'll just stay in. It's who I am now." With that she stormed out angry.

Xander yelled angry. With out thinking he vamped out in to Angel's vampire face. "GOD I Hate this."

Buffy stepped to Xander putting a hand on his shoulder. "Xander calm down. Right how you have a lot of rage running through you and that might not be a good thing,"

Xander closed his eyes and tried to find his center. The face shifted back and he looked at Buffy. "I'm sorry I lost it."

Angel put his hands up in defense. "Look she's angry but go after her. You can't leave things like that."

Xander looked at Buffy. "I feel like this is a trick. I am going to chase after her and you two are going to ditch me."

Buffy shook her head. "Angel is right. Go after her. Try to calm her down. I promise we will wait."

Xander ran out the door of the library and to the parking lot, Cordy was pulling out the keys to her car. "Cordy wait."

She turned to him and sighed. "Xander don't"

"Cordy I am sorry. I just."

"I know. You are right. This is the smart thing. If I was in your place I would do what ever it takes to make sure that you get your body back when it is time."

"Than why are you pissed?"

"Just cause I understand it doesn't mean I like it."

"I wish." He closed his eyes. "No, I am not going to use the W word. I hate that I am stuck in this body. I want my life back but until that happens."

"I know."

"I want you to know when this is over. I am going to be a better boyfriend."

She cocked an eye brow at him. "Better boyfriend?"

"No more teasing or name calling. No more of the back and fourth bitterness. I promise. I'll do the things you want. We can go to your cousin's wedding at the country club in LA. I will "

"Stop Xander. I like our back and fourth. I like that you stand up to me. If you had been the sniveling grunts like all the other boys in this school I never would have noticed you. As for my cousins wedding of course you were going to go with me to LA."

"Really? I hadn't decided yet."

She smiled and touched his arm. "I decided for us."

Xander just laughed. "So are we okay?"

"We are as okay as someone in this situation can be. Now come here." She moved in to kiss him but Xander pulled back. "Stop" Cordy we can't. I mean the rules. Plus I don't want you kissing this face."

"Xander it's your soul. I mean it's you I want. As for the rules I promise you Buffy and Angel are."

Xander shook his head. "Highly doubtful."

Cordy stepped back. "Poor sweet Xander. So naïve. "

"I promise we will get that date soon okay,"

Cordy nodded. "Stay safe tonight."

Xander pulled her close in to a quick tight hug and ran back to the library. Angel was already picking out weapons. Buffy was working next to him putting the weapons in a bag. She looked at Xander. "Everything okay with Cordy?"

Xander shrugged. "Okayish."

Buffy looked at Xander. "We are thinking of hitting Brentwood cemetery tonight?"

Angel grabbed the last battle axe passing it to Buffy. "What about Faith?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "She's out of town till the middle of next week something with the watcher's council."

Xander nodded. "So are we ready?"

Buffy shook her head. "Give me 10 minutes. I have to change. I don't want to patrol in my sparing gear."

Xander just shook his head "Fine."

Right on cue 10 minutes later Buffy came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top with some red leather pants. Angel looked at Buffy examining her every curve. "Buffy you are."

Interrupting she just smiled. "Ready to go."

Angel felt like a teenage boy with Xander's hormones constantly pumping through his body. He shook his head trying to find his focus. "Ah yeah lets go."

It was 3 hours in to the night before they found their first vampire. Buffy took off chasing him on foot and Xander was practically on her heals with Angel was sucking wind trying his best to keep up but failing badly. As he arrived over the hill he found Buffy trading blows with a female vamp and Xander was fighting the vampires boyfriend. He jogged over hoping to help but before he could offer any help Xander and Buffy dusted the vampires.

Angel just looked at them. "Go Team. I was just about to help."

Xander smiled at him. "Don't sweat it. We got this."

Angel shook his head. "It's your fault. I mean the body we traded is held together by jelly donuts and peperoni pizza."

Xander laughed, "Say what you want but I kept up better than you."

Buffy got between them "As much as I love a good pissing contest what do you say we find another vampire or two."

Xander shrugged "I'm thinking we should call it a night. We have been out here 3 hours and I don't think we are going to find anymore."

Angel nodded. "For once I agree. I need to study. I have a math test tomorrow."

Xander crossed his arms. "I agree. Willow told me about the F."

Angel furrowed his brow. "Will you stop? I was having an off day."

Xander turned to Buffy. "Well I'm going to drop some forgive me flowers off at Cordy's before I call it a night."

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder. "And drink at least one pint of blood before calling it a night."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Fine." He started to walk away but stopped he looked at Angel. "You okay getting home. I want my body back when this is over."

Buffy spoke up. "I will keep my eye on him and make sure your body is safe."

As he left Buffy sighed. "I will pack up the weapons and we can call it a night."

Angel leaned against a wall of the crypt just watching Buffy. "Well you know just cause patrols is done. I mean we could find something to do."

Half listening Buffy was bending over picking up the weapons and placing them in the duffle bag. "Uhm yeah I guess."

Angel bit his lip watching every curve her leather pants revealed. It was almost hypnotic. "Oh God."

Buffy turned around smirking "If I didn't know better I'd say you were checking me out."

Angel just laughed putting his hands up and in the air. "Hey it's not my fault."

Buffy sauntered to him. "Oh Really. So you molesting me with your eyes is the fault of?"

"Xander."

She laughed and shook her head. "Really?"

"I swear I think Xander's body produces more hormones than a normal teenage boy. Hell I think he has more hormones pumping than a football team filled with boys. So now I have to deal with that. I swear to God I am always horny and you look so damn hot."

Buffy bit her lip "You think I am hot." She dropped a steak from her jacket. "Ooops so clumsy of me. I better pick that up." She slowly bent over giving Angel a full look at her ass in all it's glory.

"Now you are just being mean."

"I guess it is a bit unfair." She went back to the bag picking it up. "I mean I don't want to accidently set off your curse."

"Yeah the curse isn't really in play now."

Buffy furled her brow and turned looking at him. "What do you mean the curse isn't in play?"

He shrugged stepping to Buffy. "Angelus can't set up shop in this body. It isn't physically possible. Angelus can only take over mine and right now that isn't an option. "

"Couldn't he set up shop in your old body."

"We can't both exist in this reality at the same time and." He shook his head "Look I just know what is possible and what isn't' and trust me when I say the curse isn't in play."

Buffy cocked her head to the side. "So right now if we wanted to have sex you are saying we could?"

"Well I didn't really bring it up cause I just assumed the idea wouldn't appeal to you. I mean this is Xander's body after all and I know you aren't attracted to him."

"Well attracted or not I mean the idea of us being together."

"Oh my God Buffy you actually want to have sex with Xander."

"Wow I so did not say that." She shook her head. "You know what this is stupid. Let's just forget it."

Angel shook his head and waved his hands "No no no no. I was wrong. I mean lets talk this out."

Buffy just snickered. "Talk it out. What is there to talk about?"

"I just want you to hear me out. Now I love you Buffy and I know you love me. What if all of this happened for a reason? This is our chance to be a real couple. We don't have to hold back. I can hold you in the sun. I can do all those things you deserve. I can make love to you."

"It's a moot point anyways."

"How do you figure?"

"It was your rules. Remember the whole no physical intimacy thing."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Come on we both know those rules were made for him not for us."

"What?"

"Xander isn't mature enough. The rules are good and in place for a reason but they are meant for him. Not for us."

Buffy laughed. "Angel this sounds like all of those hormones talking. You know my mom warned me once that a boy will tell you what ever it takes to get in to your pants."

Angel looked in to her eyes. "You know I love you. You know I want you. Every day I am with you I fight to show you how much I want you and when I'm in that vampire body I have to stay strong. I have to fight that want because if I don't I know what happens."

"Angel you aren't wrong. You don't know how many days I wished for wanted prayed that we could have all the things normal couples can. We are here now and I keep thinking Maybe but."

"But?"

"What about Xander?"

"He will never have to know."

"But I will know and when I see him I'll think and it might make things."

Angel took in a deep breath. "Okay. I'm sorry I won't" He shook his head "I wont bring this up again." Angel walked past her and went to pick up the weapons bag.

Buffy breathed in a deep breath looking at Angel's back. "Xander can never know."

Angel turned around. "Are you saying?"

"I'm saying." She sucked in a breath. "It's just one time. It's an itch we are both scratching and than we are done with it."

Angel stepped to her looking her in her eyes. "I love you but I don't want to force this on you. Are you sure about this?"

"We both deserve this."

"When do you want to?"

"I don't have to be back from patrol for at least 2 hours. The problem is we don't have a place. I mean we can't go to your house."

"Xander is living there. We can't go to your place cause your mom is there."

"Where does that leave us?"

Angel suddenly came up with an idea. "Why don't we go to Xander's room."

"What about his parents?'

"They are usually passed out drunk by now."

She opened her mouth object but shrugged. "Why the hell not. I mean we are borrowing everything else from him right."

Angel slung the bag over his shoulder. "Well let's not waste any time."


	4. Nothing wrong with a little bump & grind

_Okay so here is Chapter 4. The Chapter all you Deviants have been waiting for. No more warnings. This is XXX. I have 7 chapters written so far but do not post until I finish another chapter. I like to keep a few in the bank just in case but I am trying to average a chapter a week. One last request. I do enjoy writing this. But one of my side projects I really enjoyed writing was my other story My Very First XXX Buffy Story. The idea behind it was I would write a story once a character got ten votes. Unfortunately I haven't had a single vote since Summer. Just putting it out there. Would love to get going on that again so if you guys have time or an opinion or a character you'd like to see have Buffy hook up with cast a vote in the review section. Okay I have done my part. So put on some soft music. Curl up by the fire place and pour yourself a glass of the nastiest funk you can handle cause here comes Chapter 4…_

Buffy followed Angel in to Xander's house. She looked around whispering. "You sure this is okay? I mean Xander's folks"

Angel pointed to the couch where Mister Harris was passed out with a empty bottle of vodka. "You'll most likely find a matching bottle in the hands of Mrs Harris passed out in her room. We could file a circus through this living room and they aren't going to wake up."

"Well than lead the way."

Angel took her hand and led her down the basement steps to his bedroom. "Now I know this isn't exactly the Ritz but hopefully." He flipped on a light. "The bed is quite comfortable."

Buffy smirked at him. "It has been a year since the last time we. I mean since you were able to touch me. Really touch me."

He sucked in a breath stepping closer to her. "I have wanted you every night since than."

Buffy leaned up whispering in his ear. "Take off your clothes and get in the bed and you can show me how badly you want it."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Angel pulled his shirt off quickly tossing it to the hamper and quickly unbuttoned his jeans pulling them off along with his socks. The only thing he had left on was a single pair of boxers.

Buffy smirked at the foot of the bed. She sang song to him. "Somebody is eager."

"You have no idea. Between what I feel for you and Xander's hormones"

"Well let's see if I can jack that wanting up just a little bit higher." She crossed her arms at the bottom of her shirt gripping it. She tugged it up slowly and seductively. She turned her back to Angel hiding her glorious female form.

Angel bit his lip. "Oh God please stop teasing me."

She looked over her shoulder and stared at him. "Tut tut tut. All will come in good time." She unbuttoned the top button on her leather pants and started shimmying them down. As the tight leather pants dropped to the floor Buffy stood with her back to Angel only wearing a teeny tiny scrap of a thong. She looked over her shoulder at Angel. "Like what you see."

Angel swallowed the lump in his throat. "You have no idea what you are doing to me."

She turned around teasing him with her hands over her breasts. "Oh I know." She stood at the foot of the bed and dropped her hands to her side letting Angel soak in her spectacular tits. She crawled slowly across the bed working her way to him.

She stopped as she climbed in to his lap. "Someone is very happy to see me."

"You have no idea. I feel like I could chop down a tree."

"Well let's see your axe handle."

Before Angel could respond Buffy grabbed the edge of his boxers pulling them down and off. She backed up so she could sit in front of him. As his penis switch bladed straight up Buffy's eyes were painted with shock.

"Holy shit."

Angel looked at her confused. "What is wrong?"

Buffy was trying to find the words. "It's just that ." She bit her lip trying to phrase it right. "You think you know a fella and. I mean I didn't know that Xander was packing an elephant trunk."

Angel suddenly looked at her a little taken back. "You are kidding right. I mean it's not that big."

Buffy shook her head "Yeah I mean it's not that big." Saying the words but not believing them.

"I don't' believe you. You are actually turned on by Xander and."

Buffy pulled back now angry. "Hey this was your idea. If you want to get all self conscious now we can just stop and"

Angel interrupted shaking his head. "No no no . You are completely right. My insecurity isn't your fault. It was stupid and I won't bring it up again."

Buffy felt a sigh of relief. The truth was she held the power. She knew how bad Angel wanted her. If he had called her bluff though she would have been pissed. She was already worked up and wetter than splash mountain. When she saw the cock she knew she had to give it a try. "Okay I will let that slide. You get one. If it happens again."

"It won't" Angel slid his hand up her thigh. "But it isn't really fair that I'm in bed here naked and you still have this" He ran his hands over the band of her thong.

She stood up on the mattress. "You may take them off. If you can do so with your teeth."

Angel lunged at her moist panties his entire mouth covering her hot cunt. Buffy felt her knees buckle and would have fallen back if Angel hadn't been holding her up.. Angel mouth worked the fabric against her pussy as he hungry bit at the fabric pulling them down and off.

He tugged harder and harder till they worked past her thighs and to her knees. Before she could say anything Angel's mouth covered her cunt sucking at her lips and clit. Buffy gyrated her hips to his face. "Holy Fuck I'm going to cum."

Angel looked up at her smirking. "Come on slayer make me earn it." With no warning Angel thrust his tongue so deep in her she swore she could feel it in her throat.

Buffy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slid her hands to back of his head. She pulled his face deeper in to her cunt spreading her legs wider giving him deeper access. "Oh God it has been too long. "

Angel started licking her with harder deeper strokes. "You taste so good Buffy."

She panted pulling his hair as she felt herself cumming. She groaned out "Fuuuuuuuck"

Angel lapped up everything Buffy had to give him. "Well that seems like a good way to start." He pulled Buffy down to him and kissed her hard. He rubbed his tongue to hers.

Buffy just smirked. "Wow I do taste good." She looked in to his eyes and laughed for a second.

"What's so funny?"

She spread her legs a little as she climbed in to her lap. She positioned herself over his cock. Angel went to thrust in to her but she held his hips In place. "Whoa Boy. We will get there. I want a sample."

She grabbed his cock and positioned it under her. She didn't let it slide in but she rubbed it against her soaking wet cunt lips. She drew small circles with her hips. "Now what I was saying is so funny." She shuddered and closed her eyes s she popped just the tip of his cock in her. "I know It is you Angel and I love you. You know that. But it's so strange watching Xander fuck me."

Angel groaned out feeling his dick stiffen. "Trust me when I tell you Buffy Xander could never fuck you like I can."

Buffy just bit her lip as she felt herself sliding down on the cock. What happened next she couldn't put in to words. She didn't know if she believed in soul mates but if there was such a thing as the perfect cock for the perfect pussy she thought she found it.

She swallowed and drew in a deep breath just taking in the moment. She could feel every twist every vein. It was like nothing she ever felt before. The only words she could say. "Soooo goooood"

She sat there for a second soaking in the feeling. If she was only allowed one word. That word would be bliss. Finally she moved her hips grinding her pelvis against Angel. Angel matched her pace rocking against her. She lunged at his lips kissing him deeply.

She locked eyes with him trying to catch her breath. "Show me what you got."

In one move he wrapped his arms around her and laid her on her back. He spread her legs out painfully wide . He took her arms spreading her out as wide as possible and started thrusting in to her. Each stroke he penetrated her deeper and deeper. If she wanted to she couldn't say a word. The only thing coming out of her mouth was little cries of pleasure.

She grabbed the sheets white knuckling them with everything she had. Angel flexed his cock inside of her. "God you are so tight I think I'm going to cum."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his back pulling him harder against her with each stroke. She could only cry out "So fucking big!" She bit her lip trying not to cum. She didn't want Angel to think she was just some inexperienced twit. She fought with everything she had and was holding on with everything she had but she knew it was a losing battle.  
Angel reached underneath her his hands on her ass holding it like his life depended on it. He groaned out "You are so fucking amazing I." He pulled out and thrust back in to her with everything he had feeling himself cuming and pumping in to her.

As Buffy felt his hot cum filling her it set her over board. She buried her face in his neck and just cried out as she came harder than she ever had before. Angel's hips just kept pumping. He felt like he was never going to stop cumming.

His heart was pounding practically through his chest. He looked down at Buffy and kissed her. "That was incredible."

Buffy couldn't blink if she wanted to. "It was spectacular." She kissed Angel once again rolling her tongue against his.

Angel rolled off of her looking at the ceiling. "Wow I mean I want to say something else but."

Buffy turned on her side looking at him. "You don't' feel anything you know like losing your soul do you?"

He smirked "I give you my word. My soul is 100 percent in tact." He kissed her again and reached for her hand. He intertwined their fingers. "Even if it was only once?"

Buffy remembered the words in her head. They said they were just going to do it one time and call it an itch that was scratched. "Just one time?"

He took her hand kissing the back of it. "Yeah. Remember you said just once. I mean would love to go again but."

Buffy bit her lip trying to be strong but she knew she was going to lose "Maybe we wouldn't have to make it a one time thing?"

"Maybe?"

"You are right. Maybe all of this is a massive gift. We have been with out for so long that we shouldn't waste an opportunity."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want be a real couple. We can do things real couples do."

"Does sound pretty amazing."

"I have no illusions about long term. I know as of midnight we have 26 days left but."

"Let's make those 26 days count for everything we have."

"Almost there with you but"

"But?"

"We have to have some rules ?"

"What kind of rules?"

"The first rule and most important rule. Under no circumstances can Xander ever find out."

"Okay."

"You said that too fast. I need you to understand. Really understand. Xander can never find out. I mean if he knew the things I did to his body."

Angel just laughed. "It would be awkward."

"I'd never be able to look him in the eye again."

"Okay I get it. Xander will never know. Is that it?"

"We have to come up with some where else?"

"You don't like having sex here?"

"First off. Xander's parents would catch us eventually. Second it's kind of creepy. I mean screwing in his bed."

"Really?"

She cocked her head. "Yes really. Are you getting off on this?"

"You have to admit it is pretty taboo. He would be losing his shit if he knew. I think it's kind of hot."

"Oh Fuck!"

"What?"

"Technically he has all your vampire senses now and won't he be able to smell you know me on you and you on me."

"Maybe in a couple years. The smell thing takes some fine-tuning. He might get it in a year or so but we will be fine."

Buffy shook her head. "Doesn't matter we are off subject here. If you want to do this again you will find a better place." With that Buffy rolled out of bed and started looking for her clothes.

"Where?"

"That is on you to figure out. "

"Fine I will come up with something."

"It can't be anything skeezy. No sleazy motels and nothing we can get caught in."

"You aren't making this easy."

Buffy picked up her black thong and shimmied it on. "Well I guess you have to ask how bad you want it." She pulled her pants up and started sliding them on.

"You know you don't have to go."

"Are you crazy? My mom is going to flip if I get home any later. Oh and the prospect of getting caught by Xander's mom and dad in the morning." She quickly pulled her top on.

"Fine. I guess. I will see you at school I guess." He jumped out of the bed and went to Buffy wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed as he hugged her. "My God we are just like a real couple. I will see you at school." She leaned up kissing him and turned around walking up the steps.

"See ya at school."


	5. Who got the better end of the deal?

Xander called out to Giles happy to see the old librarian. "Hey Giles."

He turned around a little surprised to see him. For one it was still strange seeing Angel's body knowing it was Xander. The other thing was it was the middle of the day and he was standing in the middle of the school library. "Xander what are you doing here. It is the middle of the day."

"I know it hasn't even been a week yet but I'm going stir crazy. I feel like a prisoner pent up in Angel's place."

Giles shook his head confused. "No I mean. How are you here? It is the middle of the day."

"It's raining out. No Sun out means I can actually take part in the world of the day."

"Well be careful Xander. You don't want to get stuck here if it stops raining."

"Yeah Giles it's good to see you too."

Giles shook his head. "How are you holding up?"

Xander shrugged. "This sucks Giles. I mean he has no tv. He has no phone. Cordy has come to visit me but really that is about it. I go to sleep during the day but I don't' need that much sleep."

"I know it's difficult Xander but remember you only have to do this for one month. Not even a month left. "

"I know that and I will make it. "

"I'm sure Angel is having just as much difficulty with all of this as you. It can't be easy adjusting."

"To a life in the real world. Oh yeah I'm sure he is suffering."

Giles was about to say something but stopped as Buffy and Angel came walking in through the library door. Angel looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

Xander shrugged. "It is raining and I was bored at your place. I decided to get out for the day"

Angel ran his fingers through his hair. "Xander it's not just about safety and not getting burned. It's not a good idea for a vampire to be going out during the day."

Xander made a fist angry. "I'm not a vampire."

Angel put his hands in his pockets. "For 25 more days you are."

Giles tried calming the situation. "Let's not lose our temper. I understand what Xander is saying just as I understand what Angel is saying. This is a learning opportunity for both of you."

Xander shook his head. "Do you always have to be Switzerland?"

Giles turned back to Xander. "All I am saying."

Xander cut him off. "No. This isn't equal equal. Look at him. You going to tell me he isn't loving this whole spending time with Buffy. Living a life where he doesn't have to drink blood."

Buffy stepped to him trying to calm him. "No ones saying this isn't hard. I am in your place and I would probably not handle it as well." She turned to Angel. "So you need to appreciate all of this is new to him and that he might not handle it how you would but he is handling it. So cut him some slack."

Angel just backed up "Fine."

Xander looked at Buffy. "I was kind of hoping you and me maybe Willow could have a hang out night or something. I miss you guys."

Buffy looked at him "I totally would but I have mid terms to study for. After I'm done with patrol."

Xander looked disappointed. "Yeah I get it."

She tried to encourage him patting his shoulder. "We will hang out soon."

Giles just wanted to change the subject. "Since we are speaking on people not being where they are supposed to. What are you two doing here?"

Buffy set her book bag down. "Miss Brendon fell off the wagon again so they sent all of her classes to study hall. I figured we would just hang out in here."

Xander shook his head. "You don't' have study hall. You should be in gym class."

Angel shrugged. "Don't worry about gym class. I gave the teacher 300 bucks and he marks me present for the rest of the month. I even got him to throw in a solid B plus. You are welcome"

Giles looked a little shocked "You bribed a school teacher."

Buffy shrugged. "Come on Giles. It can't surprise you. I mean you know what these teachers make."

Xander shook his head glaring at Angel. "And what is with the new clothes."

Angel smiled. "You like them. I went shopping and kind of decided it was time to enhance your wardrobe." Angel did a quick spin around modeling the expensive leather jacket. Under the jacket was expensive designer clothes.

Buffy touched the arm of the jacket. "You are going to like this Xander. All of the stuff isn't going to fit Angel so this whole new enhanced wardrobe is going to be yours when he's done with it."

Xander turned towards the door. "Yeah Angel you are just living my life. I mean spending crazy money on clothes, driving an expensive car. Bribing my gym teacher. Yeah you are so living my life." Xander put his hand on the library door ready to leave till Angel said something.  
"Do you have to be an asshole on everything? Do you know how much money these clothes cost? I would say I have done something nice for you."

Xander opened the door and said "No you did something nice for yourself." Before stepping out leaving.

Angel threw his hands up "I give up. I can't win." He looked at Buffy "So it's study hall what do you say we study."

Buffy's eyes bugged out. "NO" putting her hand on top of Angel's not wanting him to open his book bag just yet. "Uhm we should wait."

Giles paid no attention. "I'm going to try to calm Xander down."

As he left the library to chase after Xander she breathed a sigh of relief. Angel looked surprised "Everything okay?"

Buffy looked left and right making sure the room was clear. "Now you can open it."

Confused Angel unzipped his book bag and found a lacy thong on top of his math book. Angel fished them out. "These are yours I take it."

"I snuck them in there when you weren't looking. That is pretty much why I didn't want you opening it in front of Giles."

Angel fished out the thong smiling. "God you are so hot."

"Well yes as hot as I am you aren't getting any more until you find us a love shack."

"Funny you should say that. I've been thinking about possible locations and." He pulled out a brochure sliding it across to Buffy. It showed a fully furnished apartment complex.

"This place looks expensive."

"It's geared toward businessmen who aren't in town long enough to sign an apartment lease but too long for a hotel."

"So you are business man now?"

"I offered to pay the full months rent if they would let me have it tonight."

"And they agreed with out even meeting you?"

"I'm paying in cash. Cash lets you do a lot. Plus it's Sunnydale. People don't really ask a lot of questions."

"So is this a done deal."

"Dropping off the money after school and picking up the key."

"Make it keys. I want to have my own key."

"Well I don't know if you are going to have time tonight. I mean with your whole doing midterms."

Buffy just flashed a smile at him. "Is that my new nickname for you.. Midterms."

"Oh God I wish we could just pass patrol off to Faith and."

"No luck with that. Faith is gone."

'Gone where?"

"Giles won't say it's under cover."

Just than the library doors opened. Angel quickly jammed the thong in his pocket. Giles stepped to them both. Buffy tried to play it cool. "Were you able to calm down Xander?"

Giles shook his head. "He was gone before I could find him. That vampire speed is too much for me to keep up with."

Angel sat back. "Just let him go off and pout."

Giles shook his head. "Buffy this is hard on Xander. Maybe you could talk to Willow and you two could make an effort to spend some more time with him."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah sure thing."

Giles leaned against the table. "Well do you think he'll be there for patrol tonight?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately"

Buffy just jabbed his side. "Xander doesn't trust Angel and thinks he will get himself killed which means he has no body to go back too. So even if he is pissed at me or pissed at Angel he will show up."

After school Buffy went home with Angel. The truth was she wanted to get her homework done before patrol so after patrol her night would be free. She held Angel's hand as they walked in the front door. Joyce was in the kitchen reading the newspaper when she walked in. Buffy was surprised to see her. "Mom you are home early."

Joyce put the paper down and looked up at her daughter. "The museum is doing it's monthly inventory." She saw Angel and Buffy holding hands and stepped to them. "Hey Xander. What's going on here?"

Buffy suddenly realized her mom didn't know about the body switch. "Mom it's not what you think." She quickly yanked her hand away.

Joyce shook her head. "Buffy it is okay."

Angel cleared his throat. "It's complicated but."

Joyce looked at him interrupting. "Xander I am way in support of this."

Buffy looked shocked. "You are?"

Joyce looked at Buffy. "You are my daughter and I love you. Do you really think I want you with some cold dead vampire."

Angel suddenly felt awkward. "Oh Angel is ah. He's not that bad."

Joyce rolled her eyes. "Xander trust me. You are so much better for my daughter than he ever could be. I mean ignore the whole fact that he is 200 years old. He was a grown man who was trying to pick up my high school daughter."

Buffy now felt uncomfortable. "Mom maybe we can talk about this later."

Angel sighed. "Buffy I actually have to go take care of that thing we talked about earlier. I have to pick up those keys."

Buffy nodded at him. "Well I will see you later tonight."

As Angel left she let go of a deep breath. She could tell her mom the truth but at this point it wouldn't help things. "I'm going to go work on my homework mom."

An hour after Sundown Xander showed up waiting by the tree outside of Buffy's house. Angel pulled up in his car jumping out of the car. "You know we could do this patrol with out you. I mean even I didn't go out with Buffy on patrol every night."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yeah well this isn't just about protecting Buffy and you know that." Xander stepped to him sniffing. "You smell…"

"What? That is probably the cologne and deodorant I'm wearing. I know it's a foreign substance to you but."

"Different. Something about you is different."

"That is your enhanced vampire senses. I wouldn't look in to it too much. It will drive you nuts."

Xander looked at the house. "Well should we go tell her we are here?"

"Be patient She will be out. Besides I'm pretty sure Joyce wouldn't want to see you."

"Really?" Xander shrugged but never paid it any thought.

A few minutes later Buffy popped out carrying her weapons bag. She saw them waiting together. "Well if it isn't my two favorite guys."

Xander went to her grabbing the weapons bag. "Where are we patrolling tonight?"

Buffy opened Angel's door getting in the front seat. "I figured we would hit CrestView"

Angel opened the door to get behind the drivers seat. Xander looked at both of them. "We are driving there. Don't we always walk?"

Angel looked pissed. "Jesus do we have to fight over everything. I have a car. Why would we walk?"

Xander threw the weapons in the back seat getting in. "It is fine. I was just thinking."

Angel knew he shouldn't ask. "Thinking what?"

He smirked sitting back. "Well you know I didn't need a car. I got around just fine. But maybe I'm just stronger than you."

Angel closed his eyes trying to find his calm. He wasn't going to let Xander get to him. He just put the key in the ignition gunned the motor and took off.

The patrol that evening was nothing special. They dusted a few vampires and even found a Pargle Beast. The Pargle Beast was only 3 and feet tall at best and was built like a toddler. They hid behind a crypt making a battle plan.

Xander looked at Buffy. "You sure we have to kill this thing. I mean it seems."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Xander these things aren't dangerous to people but if you don't kill them they multiply."

Buffy looked surprised. "Really?"

Angel nodded "Like bunny rabbits"

Buffy looked at Xander. "Okay why don't you get this thing?"

"I have to kill this thing?"

Buffy poked his chest "You are the one saying you always want to help out more. Well this is your chance."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Oh right make me kill the thing that looks like a 5 year old. That is just what I was talking about."

Angel shook his head and picked up a sword walking away while they argued.

Buffy looked at Xander. "I know I'm supposed to be this amazing warrior woman but I can't kill something like that. I mean hell it could have it's own line of dolls that children cuddle. You know what Buffy Summer's number one rule is. I don't' kill things that you can cuddle."

Xander slumped his shoulders. "Just cause he looks cute doesn't mean he isn't vicious. I mean for all you know he might eat the soul of babies."

She smirked at him. "Excellent point Xander. You are right it might be vicious you should kill it."

"What ever happen to that in every generation she alone thing? I thought" But he was interrupted as a yelping could be heard. It sounded like a puppy crying.

Xander and Buffy ran around the crypt to find Angel impaled the Pargle.

Angel pulled the sword out of the now dead Pargle. "These things sound like puppies when they are dying."

Buffy stood there a look of shock painted on her face. "Wow I think I am totally traumatized."

Xander wasn't sure what to say he finally just asked. "Is it dead?"

Angel nodded "Deader than disco. For the record to both of you. You are welcome"

Xander looked at the body. "So do we bury it?"

Angel shook his head. "These things decompose pretty fast. Especially in the moonlight. It will be gone by morning."

Buffy took a deep breath. "Well on that interesting foot note. I think it's time we call it a night."

Angel looked at Xander "We can drop you back at my place if you want a ride."

Xander shook his head. "I don't want to call it a night yet. I spend enough time cramped up in the castle."

Angel looked to Buffy. "Okay well Buffy why don't we load up the weapons and I'll drop you off at home."

She smiled "Sounds good." Buffy looked at Xander "Just be careful."

"I'll be fine."

They kept up the act until Xander was gone. Angel reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a key.

"I've ben waiting all night to give this to you."

She reached out and took the key from him. "Just so you know. I never put another thong on."

"Oh dear lord. We have to go now."

Buffy laughed and ran to Angel's car with the weapons bag. Angel stepped on the gas driving so fast that if any cops stopped him they would surely ticket him. When they arrived in the apartment Angel grabbed her pushing her against the door kissing her deeply.

Buffy rubbed her tongue to his and slid her hands to his ass. "Unlock the door Angel."

He pulled back from the kiss pulling out the key quickly opening it getting inside. Buffy stepped inside looking around. The apartment was nice. The word she would use is efficient. It had a simple design. "This will do."

"Why don't you let me show you the bedroom?"

Buffy looked at the clock "We got one hour. Let's make it count."

Angel opened the bedroom door. "Couldn't agree more. Tonight though I want to taste you."

Just hearing him say that made her wet beyond words. She started pulling at her pants. Angel stopped her He scooped her up and carried her. "Let me do it."

Angel laid her down on the bed and crawled up her body. He used his mouth to unbutton her jeans and tugged the zipper down with his mouth He yanked the jeans down slowly.

Buffy looked at him. "You are so fucking hot."

Angel just flashed his smile and yanked the pants off throwing them to the floor. He moved his mouth to her ankle laying a soft wet kiss on it. He continued kissing his way up till he was at her knee than her thigh than her inner thigh. Angel moved his mouth to her soaking wet slit.

Buffy head just lunged back. "Oh God. That feels so good." She had never had a tongue in her pussy before and she had to call that definitely something she could get used to. Angel sucked on her clit. He reached under her shirt and started rubbing her breasts as his mouth worked her box.

Buffy quickly pulled the shirt off and moved her hands on top of Angels as he kneaded her breast. Buffy felt like her body was on fire. Her nipples were rock hard to his touch. Angel strokes with his tongue were getting harder and more aggressive.

Buffy started grinding her pelvis to his face. His tongue pushed deeper and deeper in to her as Buffy knotted her fingers through his hair. She cried out yelping as she couldn't hold out any more. She felt her self cumming harder than she ever had all over his tongue.

This only fueled Angel only making him lick harder. No more words were needed. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "I want you on all fours Buffy."

Buffy crawled on to the bed grabbing the posts of the bed. She looked back at him. She shook her ass at him. "See anything you like."

Angel got behind running hands over her alabaster skin. "So beautiful." His hands rested on her hips. He pulled her back so she could feel the tip of his cock against her slit. He rubbed his tip against her. It was like he was teasing her. He slipped the tip of his cock against her but stopped short of penetration. Buffy's breath quickened as she snapped.

"Stop teasing me. I " She tried backing herself up on to his cock but he stopped her holding here there

"Not until you beg me."

'Fuck. You are so cruel. But fine I beg you. I need it." She was practically trembling and shaking in anticipation.

Angel spanked the side of her ass. "That's my girl." He thrust deep inside her and Buffy cried out in relief. They moved against each other like a well-oiled machine.

Each stroke was deeper and harder with his hips crashing against hers. Her hot velvet box was milking his cock for everything it had. Buffy knew Angelus couldn't be a threat because what they were doing was beyond a moment of true happiness. She was giving him absolute fucking bliss.

Angel's hands slid underneath her as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb. This only made Buffy move faster. It was now a contest. Who would cum first. Angel thrust his head back and knew it was over.

He felt himself cumming inside of her. He pumped with everything he had. As Buffy felt him unloading inside of her she let co cumming once again. She cried out in relief letting go of the bed posts and burying her face in the pillows. Angel kept pumping till he had nothing left.

He pulled out of her feeling better than he had in almost 200 years. He collapsed on the bed next to her fighting to catch his breath. "Fuck that was"

Buffy rolled over looking at the ceiling. "Yeah I know." She reached taking his hand intertwining their fingers. "I swear that was better than I thought sex could be."

"Was pretty damn good."

"I swear when you are inside of me I feel like I've never felt before. I mean you hit all of the right spots." She joked with him "If you could take one souvenir with you from this little body switch adventure."

He cut her off not letting her finish. "Whoa whoa whoa. The tool isn't what makes this ride magical. I mean I have 200 years of "

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Relax Angel. Your insecurity is showing." She leaned over and kissed him. "I got to get back home though and you should too."

"I'll drop you off but."

"But?"

"I think I'm going to sleep here tonight. I am pretty sure Xander's folks aren't going to care."

Buffy sighed getting out of bed and starting to look for her clothes. "That is on you. Just remember how important rule number 1 is?"

"Oh yeah rule number 1"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Xander can never find out dumb ass. That means if his parents start asking where you were going to stay you can't tell him you rented a love shack."

Angel nodded knowing she was right. He started looking for his own clothes. "Fine. I won't stay."

"Well than shake a leg. We got to go." She stood in the door way watching her very naked boyfriend look for his clothes. She bit her lip thinking and whispered "God he does look hot."

Angel turned around not sure what she said "Huh"

"Nothing. Just uhm I'll be down in the car." As she walked out the room she felt conflicted. Sure it was Angel's soul but she was checking out Xander. She shook her head. "All of this is so confusing."


	6. Dont u wish your gf was hot like me

The rumor mill around Sunnydale high spread fast. It didn't so much bother Buffy but she could see what it was doing to Cordy. Buffy sat in the cafeteria poking at her lunch when Angel came sitting down next to her. Angel could tell something was bothering her.

"What is wrong hon?"

"Maybe we shouldn't sit together Angel. I mean people are already talking."

"You and Xander hang out together all the time. Why should any of this be different?"

Buffy stood up grabbing her lunch tray. "You know what the difference is." She took her try to the trash can dumping it.

Angel chased after her. "Are you telling me that you are regretting that we."

Buffy cut him off afraid someone would hear. "Don't." She looked around and whispered. "I just. What we are doing is really good. It feels incredibly amazing and the fact that I can have a boyfriend. I mean a real boyfriend that I don't have to hold back with. I just feel like we are cheating."  
"It's not cheating Buffy. I mean you are my girlfriend and I'm"

"You don't have to sell me on the math. I just am wondering if we are biting off more than we can handle."

"Buffy we have been through so much and in my heart I honestly believe this is what we deserve."

"And maybe you are right but." She looked at him. "I feel like being human is changing you. I mean the old Angel would have."

"I know what I would have said. You are right. All of this has changed me. I don't have all that weight and burden holding me down."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "I just need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

It was the end of the school day and Cordy was in the gym waiting on the rest of the cheerleading squad. Once the rest of the squad filed in she was already stretching and limbering up. Just than the back of the gym door open.

The rest of the squad saw Xander standing there with a dozen roses. Cordy sighed knowing it was Angel but wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. She just smiled at him a fake plastic smile. "Xander what are you doing?" Knowing she had to play along.

"I know you are at practice Cordy but I need to ask you something."

The squad looked on not sure what was happening. Cordy turned looking to them. "Give me a minute guys"

Cordy opened the door to the storage locker pointing inside. Angel followed in. She stepped in closing the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It was Buffy's idea. She is trying to do some damage control."

Cordy leaned against the wall sighing. "Well I guess that makes sense."

"Buffy had this plan. With homecoming coming up she wants me to take you."

She shook her head. "Oh No. Xander is not going to."

"Relax. It's all a smoke show. We rent a car. I put on a tux. We have an awkward dance to some crappy songs. Take a few pictures and bam we are done by 11am"

Cordy furrowed her brow. It wasn't the best scenario but it would help. "You are telling me this was Buffy's idea."

"She sees what all of this is doing to Xander and you and she wants to help."

"And the flowers?"

"Big public gesture to show everyone you and Xander are okay."

She sighed and shook her head. "If we are going to do this." She reached in to her pocket pulling out some lipstick.

"What are you doing?"

"If we are going to sell this. We sell this right." She took a little of her lip stick and smeared just enough over Angel's lips. She smudged it so it looked like she was kissing. He than took her hands running it through Angel's hair mussing it up.

"God this is."

"Shut up and hand me the flowers."

"Are you this mean to Xander." He handed her the flowers.

"Shut up and just take my hand."

He took her hand holding it as Cordy pulled him out. The cheerleading coach was standing on the gym floor.

She barked at Cordy. "Chase did you come here to practice or make out with Harris."

Cordy smiled sweetly at Xander. "Sorry Miss Dumaz Xander was just asking me to homecoming. I promise he is leaving though."

Angel tried to think what would Xander say in this moment. "Or I could you know stay and watch practice."

Dumaz pointed to the door. "OUT."

Cordy leaned in whispering in to Angel's ear. "I still fucking hate this situation and want my boyfriend back where he belongs" Saying it with a sweet smile on her face making it look like she was whispering sweet nothings.

Angel just played along. "You are amazing darling."

In the library Willow was sitting across from Buffy helping her with her algebra. Buffy rubbed her temple.

"God I hate math. Why do they have to make it so hard?"

"Who are they?"

"Buffy shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know but it's bound to be connected to some government conspiracy." Buffy reached across the table taking a sip from her soda. "Well I am done with this for the day."

Giles cut through trying to get to his office uninterrupted. Buffy called out. "Hey Giles when is Faith coming back?"

Giles turned to her facing. "It is out of my hands?"

Willow looked at him curious. "What is she doing?"

Giles stepped to her. He took off his glasses wiping them off. "Honestly I have no clue. Even if I did though I wouldn't be able to say anything."

Buffy crossed her arms. "So you do know something."

Giles rolled his eyes. "No I don't."

Buffy just grumbled. "This isn't fair Giles. It was nice to finally have someone to share the load with. What does the council need her for that is so important."

Giles turned walking back to his office. "Honestly Buffy you managed fine for two years I am sure you can quite figure out how you can make it work once again."

Once Giles was gone Willow looked at Buffy. "So how are you and Angel holding up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that your boyfriend is stuck inside Xander's body. I mean it has to be a strain on your relationship. I mean it is wreaking havoc on Cordy and Xander."

Buffy just smiled. "We are stronger than ever. I say this with no arrogance but Angel and I are not Cordy and Xander."

Willow bit her lip. "So how is Xander?"

"He seems okay. I mean a little lonely. Why don't you visit him?"

"It isn't easy. I mean between school and Oz and extra curricular activity. I mean it's easy to see him when he wasn't a vampire. We had the day and crossed each others path but."

"I know Willow but you have to make time. He is our friend."

"When was the last time you hung out with him."

"6 out of the last 7 days."

"Patrol doesn't count."

"It totally does."

Willow put her hands up in surrender. "Look maybe we should both try to spend some time with him."

Buffy blew out a breath of defeat. "Agreed."

"So how much time is left before the old switch back."

"Either 15 or 16 days."

"You don't know?"

"Angel said a month. So it is either 30 or 31"

Willow laughed, "Next time you make a magical wish he should be more specific."

Before Buffy could say anything Angel came walking in through the library doors. Angel looked to him. "So how did the thing go?"

Angel slumped down falling in to the chair across from Buffy. "Painful. That girl is a lot of work."

Willow started gathering her books putting them in her bag. "Thing?"

Buffy smiled at Angel. "With all the rumors going around we did a little damage control. Angel did this whole public asking Cordy to home coming thing."

Willow looked at the red lipstick smeared on his lips. "And she kissed you to sell it?"

Angel looked confused. "Kissed" He touched his lips. "Oh no. This was more painted on."

Willow slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well that was nice of you two."

Buffy looked at her. "We are nice people. Are you taking off?"

Willow nodded. "Oz is taking me out tonight."

Buffy smiled at her. "Well don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Willow laughed "Yeah guys are like a nun and a priest. Even I say pass." She patted Angel's shoulder. "See you two later."

Angel just nodded "Later." He waited till she was gone. "So are we doing the usual tonight? A little patrol and a little making love?"

Buffy bit her lip. "What the hell. We dove in to the swimming pool at this point. Can't really dip a toe now."

"Well I am going to swing by Xander's and drop off some clothes. Do you want a ride home?"

Buffy shook her head. "I promised Giles I would work on my hand to hand."

"I'll pick you up before patrol."

"See you than." He moved in to kiss Buffy but she stopped him knowing it was way to public.

"Rules rules rules."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He stepped up and started walking away.

"Oh and wash that lipstick off your lips."

Angel pulled his car in to the driveway humming happily. He started towards the back door. He didn't notice Xander's father Anthony sitting out on the front steps. He was already a 12 pack in to the day. "Hey Boy come here."

Angel stopped in his tracks and turned seeing him. "Oh hey. Uhm Dad." It felt strange saying it but knew he had to play along.

He pulled himself up getting uncomfortably close to what he thought was his son. "Where did you get the car?"

Angel stammered. "The car?" He scrambled for a second trying to come up with a viable excuse. "I have a friend. He left for vacation for the next month and told me I could use the car if I checked on his house while he was gone."

"Oh really?" He was skeptical. "Something is different about you boy."

"Look I am kind of in a hurry,"

He grabbed the leather jacket in his fist keeping him there. "These clothes are new to."

"My girlfriend uhm Cordeila she bought them for me."

"Your girlfriend?" He just laughed drunkenly. "You think I'm stupid boy."

"Dad I have to." Before he could say anything else Anthony delivered a blow to his mid section punching him square in his gut. Angel fell to his knees sucking wind.

"Now you listen here. I don't know what you are getting involved in but I'm not going to have my son bringing disgrace to the Harris family name."

Angel wanted to swing back. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to beat the shit out of him. If he did though it would open a can of worms he wasn't sure how to close. The reality of the situation was Xander would need to return to his life and if his dad threw him out of the house than he would be homeless. So he found his calm and pulled himself up.

"Dad I'm not in to anything bad or illegal."

He let go of Angel's jacket and pushed him away. "I find out you are lying."

"I'm not."

"Just get out of my sight boy."

Angel quickly ran to the back door wanting to get out of there. It had been 200 years since he had father issues. He never picked up on any of what Xander was going through at home. He remembered his own father and how he always made sure he knew how big a disappointment Liam was to him.

Angel grabbed a duffel bag and threw some clothes in it. There was a reason Xander told him to avoid his parents. He picked up the bag and ran out the door quickly throwing it in to the back seat of his car. Angel could feel Anthony's eyes on him as he sat on the front step. The gaze was freezing cold and he pulled out.

On the other side of California Faith was adjusting to life in San Diego. She went to a pay phone and called her contact at the Watcher's council. As the phone rang a voice answered. "Donnatello's Pizza"

Faith closed her eyes trying to remember the code. "Yeah I want to order a large cheese pizza with a side of Buffalo wings."

The voice responded, "Please hold."

There was a pause for a minute when Quentin Travers finally answered. "Ms Lehanne I thought I made it clear that you are not to contact me unless you have information."

"Yeah I got information for you. I am not doing this. I want OUT."

"You will complete your assignment."

"Look you want me to off a vampire or demon fine but I won't do this. I have to draw a line somewhere."

"Let me be clear on something. I am not Mister Giles. If you fail to comply."

"You know what. Eat my ass douchebag." With that she slammed down the phone hanging up on him. She closed her eyes trying to find the strength. She knew Quentin Travers had her against the wall. "What the fuck do I know about Hell Gods?"


	7. Drink ME!

_(Merry Christmas everyone! I appreciate the reviews and am taking some of them in to consideration. The Oz smelling thing I can't address right now cause it will eventually be explained. I have had a voice in my head saying as I write this Angel is more mature than this, This might not be in character, I keep coming back to though this Angel has been radically changed. He is literally dipping back in to the puberty/raging teenage hormone pool. As For Buffy she is a hero and champion but also a teenage girl. She is going to make bad choices. Any ways I have to get this done so I can go eat some Christmas Grub Hope all of you have a Merry Christmas. With that I give you chapter 7)_

Buffy sat at her usual table at the Bronze while Angel was off getting each of them a fresh drink. Willow sat next to Buffy. "So you know my boyfriend is playing tonight?"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Willow's giddiness. "Yeah I think you might have mentioned it a time or 12."

Willow looked at the bar as Angel stood in line. "So how many days left.?"

"Just under 2 weeks." She let go of a deep sigh hoping it wasn't to telling.

"I'm sure Angel will be happy to get his body back."

"Xander too. I'm sur" She froze as she suddenly remembered. "Oh Shit."

Buffy looked at Willow closing her eyes frustrated. "We were supposed to go hang out with Xander."

Willow suddenly remembered. It had been an in-service day at the school and both of them had agreed to spend the morning and afternoon with their old friend. "Oh God I forgot. I just."

"I just got so wrapped up in the Angel aspect of this. I check in on him to make sure Angel is okay and it's easy to forget there are two sides to this equation."

"This is Xander. He might get a little angry but we can apologize and find a way to make it up to him. I mean."

Buffy stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to tell Angel I have to find him. I can't "

From across the room Willow saw him. He was locked on with a glare she swears she could feel. Willow tugged at Buffy's shoulder. "Uhm I think he is here."

Before she could say anything Xander was standing behind both of them. "So Busy Day?"

Buffy looked him up and down. His complexion was pale even for Angel. There was darkness to his eyes. "Xander are you okay?"

He snapped at her. "Stop pretending like you care."

Willow came to her aide. "Xander calm down. You seem off."

"No. I think I'm at a perfectly fine level of calm."

Buffy took his arm. "Xander we are your friends."

Xander aggressively pulled his arm back. "Really? You are my friend? You know what I realized Buffy? This is a friendship of convenience. For both of you."

Willow looked a little hurt. "What does that mean?"

He crossed his arms. "It means that I have been the one keeping this thing alive. If I stopped calling or coming by or even hanging out you guys would just let me fade in to the background."

Willow was hurt by the words and could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "That isn't true. I have been by your side since kindergarten."

He glared at her. "Yeah but now that you have something better I'm just an after thought. I would have taken a God damn bullet for either of you. It sucks to learn that road only goes one way."

Even with the loud music Xander was being loud enough from across the room Angel saw him. He got out of the line and ran over to him. He could tell by his complexion and eyes that the blood lust was building. Angel approached him directly. "Xander you need to listen to me."

Xander turned to him angry and grabbed him. "FUCK YOU" He pinned Angel to the metal support beam. His hand wrapped around his throat. "This is all your fault. I never wanted this."

Buffy grabbed Xander's arm. "STOP."

Xander fought against her as he just held Angel there. "You made this stupid fucking wish and now you are stealing my life. I won't let you."

Angel gasped and tried over powering but Xander's grip was tight. Buffy knew she had to act quickly, She reached back punching Xander with everything she had hitting him in the face. It was enough to loosen his grip and send Xander falling to the floor. The once loud crowd noticed the punch and everyone fell silent watching what was about to happen next

Angel gasped sucking in air. He bent over and was sucking wind just trying to calm his breathing. Before Xander could do anything again Buffy stepped in front of him. Xander glared at her angry. Even in full on rage the idea of Buffy hitting him was shocking. With that hit it was like the last shred of there friendship was gone. "You know what." He pointed at Buffy than at Willow. "I don't want to know you. Either of you. When this is done? I don't want to see either of you ever again."

With that he turned around storming out the back door. Buffy looked at Angel hoping he would know what just happened. "What the hell was that?"

Angel rubbed his throat finally feeling like he was getting back to normal. "It's the blood lust. I'm pretty sure he hasn't had any blood in a few days. We got to get him to feed."

Willow looked at the door trying to find him. "But he hates us. We can't get him to do anything?"

Buffy shook her head "Than we hold him down and if I have to put a funned down his throat he will drink."

Willow looked at her. "What can I do to help?"

Angel still rubbing his throat," I don't' think he would go after Cordeila but I'm not going to place money on that bet. You need to get there and give her a heads up. If she sees Xander avoid him."

Willow looked nervous. "What do I tell her?"

Angel stood up. "The truth if you have to."

Buffy looked at Angel. "What are we doing?"

Angel put on his coat. "First we are stopping at my butcher. I am going to get my hands on some blood. We have to get him to drink." He than looked to Willow "After you tell Cordy go to my place. If Xander is there don't go in alone. Wait for us."

Willow nodded feeling shocked. "I'm just going to tell Oz."

5 minutes later Buffy was riding in the front seat next to Angel. He looked at her. "You still have some weapons in the trunk?"

Buffy kept her eyes ahead "Yes but we aren't using them."

"Bufffy yo"

"No. Xander's lost right now. I'm sure the whole hungry blood lust thing has everything to do with it. But he wasn't wrong?"

"You can't blame yourself."

"Really? The way I see it I need to own a lot of this blame. Xander needed me. He needed a friend and I was so wrapped up in having a boyfriend that was human that nothing else mattered."

"Buffy this whole thing has been a big adjustment and if the shoe were on the other foot."

"Xander would be by my side. He is right. He is a better friend to me than I am to him."

"Buffy I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over this."

"Angel beating up will come later. Right now I just have to find a way to get him back in the right state of mind."

Angel pulled up to the back dock of the butcher shop. "You can wait here I promise I won't be long." He got out of the car and opened the car trunk. He didn't say anything. He just dropped the weapons bag that was in the trunk to the back seat.

Angel came out the back door of the dock a few minutes later. He was carrying a simple paper grocery bag. As he opened the back door to put the bag in he noticed the weapons bag was no longer in the back seat. He knew Buffy put it back in the trunk. "Buffy"

"Don't. This is my call to make. Xander might be blood crazy or what ever but I know he won't hurt me."

"Meet me in the middle."

"What is the middle?"

"I won't take any weapons I promise. Just take one stake. Just in case."

"Why? I won't use it."

"Better to have it and not need it than not have it and"

Buffy sighed "One stake."

Angel took it out of of his coat and passed it to her. "One Stake"

Across town Willow was pounding on Cordy's front door. Cordy was dressed in simple sweat pants and a t shirt. She flung open the door wanting to stop the pounding. "What is your damage?"

Willow was trying to catch her breath. "You haven't seen Xander right Cordy?"

Cordy looked on confused. "No. I just got back an hour ago from a family reunion. What is going on?"

"Nothing. Just I got to go. But if you see Xander maybe you don't you know invite him in." She turned to leave but Cordy stopped her.

Cordy grabbed Willow's arm. "Whoa whoa whoa. You don't get to drop that bomb and just leave. What is going on?"

Willow tried to find the words. "Buffy and I were at the Bronze tonight and he showed up. He showed up pissed off. He was angry. I've never seen him like this before. Angel said it is blood lust. He hasn't been drinking blood."

Cordy crossed her arms. "What was he angry about?"

"Does it matter?"

"YES!"

Willow looked down not able to make eye contact. "He's pissed because Buffy and I both forgot we were supposed to hang out with him today."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Oh My God."

"What? You are his girlfriend and when was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes Really. You and Buffy are so fucking wrapped up in your world you can't even see what this body switch is doing to him."

"Okay fine I've been a bad friend. I will own that. But right now I have to go and find a way to fix this."

Cordy shook her head. "Give me 2 minutes I'm coming with you." Cordy opened the door inviting her in. She stepped inside as Cordy was grabbing her jacket and shoes.

Willow looked at her "So the whole seeing your boyfriend as a vampire thing. That doesn't bother you."

Cordy just rolled her eyes "Of course it bothers me but Xander is hurting. So I tell him to keep strong and I paint a fake smile." Cordy stood up and zipped her jacket. "Come on lets go."

Angel was just pulling up to the front of his mansion. Buffy looked at the windows. "It looks dark inside."

"If he is here he wouldn't need lights on. Vampire senses kind of help you with seeing in the dark.

Buffy got out of the car and started towards the front door. "Let's do this."

Angel grabbed the blood out of the backseat and chased after her "Will you slow down. Kick in to some of that slayer stealth mode."

Buffy grabbed the handle of the door finding it unlocked. She stepped in to the center of the hallway. "XANDER IF YOU'RE HERE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. NOW"

Angel rolled his eyes "So much for stealth mode."

The moonlight cascaded through an open window. "Get out of my house."

Angel's eyes darted up to the second floor railing. Xander was standing over them on the floor above. Angel crossed his arms. "Pretty sure this is my house"

Xander climbed up on top of the railing and than stepped off jumping to the floor below them. "Not today it isn't."

Buffy looked at Xander. "I get you are pissed off and we can talk about all of it. You are going to drink though."

Xander looked at the brown bag Angel was holding. He could smell the blood a mile away. He just glared at both of them. "PASS"

Angel shook his head "Damn it Xander. You need to drink. I warned you what would happen."

Buffy looked at him. "Angel shut up." She looked at Xander. "I'm not leaving until you drink."

Xander face twisted to its vampire form. "You don't have a choice. There is only one way this ends."

"You are bluffing. I don't care how blood crazed you are. You won't hurt me."

"Going to bet your life on it?"

Buffy reached in to her coat taking out a stake. She extended her hand out and away from both of them. She opened her fist dropping it to the floor. "Yep."

Angel looked at her "Buffy NO."

Buffy shook her head. "I know you are still in there. You are pissed and you are hungry but you won't kill me."

Xander locked eyes with her angry. "Get out"

Buffy stepped to him pushing him back this time. "You come at me and Willow angry cause we are blowing you off but now that you have my attention finally and you are trying to get rid of me."

Xander looked past Buffy and at Angel. "Maybe I won't kill you but you think I won't kill him."

Angel looked at him. "If you do you'll never get your body back. You'll be stuck a vampire forever"

Xander stepped closer. "Maybe I am okay with that."

Buffy laughed out loud. "Who's kidding who now."

Xander spun around. "You don't know me."

She poked a finger in his chest. "I know you hate every moment of this. You know how I know that. I lived this for a couple hours and it was hell. I couldn't wait to get my life back. Being a vampire sucks. So don't try to play this off like some bad ass who doesn't care."

Xander stepped to Angel grabbing him again. "I meant what I said at the Bronze. All of this is your fault."

Buffy just stood there. "You know why you really won't kill him." Buffy stepped in front of him so she could look in his eyes. "Cause in the end you love the moral superiority you have over him."  
Xander glared at her. "You think so?"

Buffy just smirked. "I know so. If you kill him than you can never stand on the same ground. He's a murderer but so are you."

Xander looked at Angel glaring at him wanting to end him but in the end he knew Buffy was right. "FUCK! Why the hell are you doing this?" Xander felt trapped. He was pissed. He was hungry. Even though the blood lust had him ready to take on the monster he couldn't quite fit in to the life. "Will you just GO!"

Buffy pulled Xander away. "Not going to happen Harris. I told you I'm not leaving till you feed."

Xander crossed the room picking up the bag and tossed it across the room all of the blood spilling over the floor. "Now it's gone. GET OUT."

Angel sighed and shook his head. "That was stupid. I think there might be some more though in the down stairs fridge."

Buffy shook her head. "Don't bother with it."

Xander stood angry crossing his arms. "Get out."

Buffy crossed her arms. "I told you I'm not leaving till you feed. So I guess you are just going to have to go straight to the source."

Angel looked at her. "Buffy what are you doing?"

Buffy took off her jacket. "You have to feed Xander. I'm going to give you something. Something even Angel hasn't had."

Xander looked at her shaking his head. "Are you crazy. I'm not drinking from you."

Angel looked at Buffy like she was out of her mind. "BUFFY YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME."

She kept her gaze locked on Xander. "Shut up Angel this isn't about you."

Xander turned his back on her. "If you won't leave I will."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "Angel was right."

Xander cocked his head. "Right about what?"

Buffy shrugged. "Was it a bitch ass pussy or pussy ass bitch? It was one of those two. Angel said you wouldn't have the balls to feed off a slayer. I guess he was right."

Xander balled his fists. "I know what you are doing. It wont' work."

Buffy grabbed Xander pushing him against the wall. "This is a rare treat Xander." She reached above the wall where Angel had decorated a pair of Samurai swords he picked up during the boxer rebellion. She ran a finger along the blade just enough to break the skin. "ooops." She held it in front of Xander's face.

Xander closed his eyes trying to control himself. "Don't' do this."

She ran the finger as the blood pooled over his lips. "Come on. Slayer blood has to be like candy right."

Xander opened his eyes. The blood was intoxicating. He shook his head "I don't want to hurt you."

Buffy tilted her head exposing her neck. "No hurt. Just enough of a taste to fix you."

Angel stepped to them to stop them once and for all. "Buffy"

She looked at Xander pleadingly. She was worried about losing her friend. "Xander please." His hands gripped her tight holding on to her. He flung her around so he was the aggressor.

As he held her there the front door opened as Willow walked in with Cordy by her side. Cordy looked at Xander. "DON'T"

Buffy just smirked. "DO IT"

No more words as Xander lunged his mouth at her neck. As his fangs penetrated her neck Buffy groaned out. She held him tight as he drank. It hurt but in a part of her she never knew she had she felt turned on. Her best friend was savage and like nothing she had ever seen.

Her blood filled his mouth as he continued drinking. Cordy and Willow stood there in shock not sure what to do or what to say.

As he drank deep and dark from her he felt her go limp in his arms. Angel knew he couldn't stop him. He was stronger. So he used the only thing he had. "Xander she did this to save your life. Now it's your turn to save hers."

Xander stopped for a second glaring at Angel. The look in his eyes was pure animal but something was connecting. "She tastes like heaven."

"If you keep drinking you'll kill her and than nothing I say. Will matter. Nothing I will do to you will ever matter. You will never forgive yourself. You know I'm right."

Xander wanted to keep drinking but he knew Angel was right. "Take her. Now."

Xander pushed her in to Angel's arms. He knew he had to distance himself from Buffy. "I'll be in the cage in the basement. Willow bring me the 3 pints that are still in the fridge," Before they could say anything he was gone to lock himself up.

Angel held Buffy laying her on the ground. "Buffy wake up. You gotta wake up hon." He started lightly slapping the side of her face.

Cordy ran to Buffy standing over her. "What the hell man. Is she dead?"

Before Angel could respond Buffy's eyes fluttered open. "Stop. Both of you."

Angel took her hand. "You are awake."

Buffy smiled at him. "He only drank a pint. Maybe a pint and a half. I will be fine."

Angel looked at her terrified. "That was really stupid Buffy."

She sighed "I had to save him. At any cost."

Cordy kneeled down. "I'm glad you are alive but for the record I am pissed about what I walked in on."

Buffy took a breath and shrugged. "A lot of that going around tonight."

Willow was running with the 3 pints of blood from the fridge to the basement. Cordy looked at Angel. "Since you have this under control I am going to go check on my boyfriend."

Angel just pulled Buffy's head in to his lap sitting with her. "Please don't' ever scare me like that again."

Angel wanted Buffy to go to the hospital but Buffy refused. He called Giles to tell her what went down, One hour later Giles showed with a doctor that was an on call for the council. Cordy had been in the basement tending to Xander. When Xander had started to regain his clarity Willow stood out side the cage door.

"So Xander I know you are angry at me but I've been thinking"

Xander closed his eyes. "I'm not angry Willow. What I sai"

Willow interrupted and shook her head. "I've been thinking. In less than 2 weeks you have to go back to class, You've been out for so long."

Cordy looked on at her agitated. "Willow can't this wait"

Willow looked at him. "I'm just saying you are going to be a month behind in your classes. So I was thinking I could start coming by after school and tutor you so you aren't behind"

Xander knew what she was doing. She was testing the waters to see if she still had a place in his world.. Xander just nodded at her. "That's a great idea Will."

Cordy smiled at Willow. "Now it's late and we both have school in the morning so why don't you give me a minute with Xander and I will drive us both home."

Willow nodded "See you later Xander."

As she left Cordy looked at the cage door. "Where is the key for this damn thing?"

"I'm not sure."

"You locked yourself in here not sure how to get out?"

Xander just laughed and stood up grabbing the bars. "It would appear so."

Cordy looked down shaking her head.. "This is exhausting Xander."

He knew she wasn't just talking about tonight. It was the total super natural package. He looked at the ground. "I'm getting my body back Cordy."

She reached through the bars and took his hand. "I know that and I want to believe this will be behind us after. How long will it be though till the next freak of the week incident occurs and."

"I don't know Cordy. We live in Sunnydale and I can't go back to being that guy with my head in the sand."

"I'm not asking you to be the guy with your head in the sand. I just need you to tell me that we can have something that at least looks like a normal life."

"Yes we can."

Cordy shook her head and closed her eyes. "I want to believe you. I don't think I do. For now though want is going to win." Still holding his hand she pulled him to the bars and hugged him through it.

He held on to her looking in her eyes. She was so beautiful. He looked in to her eyes. Cordy ran her fingers through the back of his head playing with his hair. She moved to kiss him.

"Cordy."

"Shut up." She closed her eyes and kissed him. She missed her boyfriend. Xander knew he should have stopped this. It was violating the rules and Angel would never let him hear the end of it but right now that didn't matter. Cordy was what mattered.

As she pulled away from him she smiled. "For the record I like kissing you more in your own body."

Xander just smirked at her "You know just what to say."

Cordy let go of his hand. "I'm going to tell Angel to make sure you get unlocked out of this cage. I will see you tomorrow after school."

As Cordy made her way up the stairs Buffy was just getting an iv taken out of her arm. Cordy crossed the room to Angel. "Find the key for your little cell in the basement and let Xander out."

Buffy looked at her. "Is he back to normal."

Cordy nodded. "As normal as a teenager stuck in a vampires body can be."

Buffy crossed over standing between them. "I need to see him."

Cordy looked her up and down. Her neck was bandaged and she couldn't get the image of Xander mouth on her neck out of her head. "Fine you go see him. Just keep your neck off of him and your blood where it belongs." With that she yelled in to the air. "Rosenberg you want a ride home get your ass in to my car. It is late and I'm tired."

A few minutes later Buffy, Angel and a locked up Xander were the only ones left in the house. Buffy turned to him. "Find the key to Xander's cell. While you are looking for it I need to go talk to him."

Angel looked at her. "Buffy you just got drank from. Maybe you should rest. Anything you have to say to him."

"Will be said tonight. Now find the damn key" With that she made her way down to the basement. The cups from the butcher shop were now empty and laying outside of the cage. Xander sat in the cell with his back to Buffy. She slowly crossed to the cell. "You feeling any better?"

Xander nodded and looked at her. "Yeah. Buffy I." He pulled himself up. "I'm feeling back to my old self."

Buffy stepped to the cage. "Let's just get it out there. I don't want you to feel weird."

"How can I not Buffy? I drank your blood. I'm some kind of deviant."

She just laughed, "Xander you can't blame yourself. I did every thing I had to so that you'd cave. I had to get you to drink."

"Buffy I could have killed you. I could have drank you dry."

Buffy looked him in the eye. "Hey you look at me." Xander couldn't do it. She reached through the cage taking his hand. "Look at me Xander." Xander finally looked up. Even in Angel's face she could see her best friend. "I know you. Even with that blood lust, and anger I knew you could never hurt me."

"I didn't even know that so I'm not sure how you could."

"I know you Harris. I know your heart. I will never doubt that."

Thanks." He pulled his hands back. "There is still one elephant in the room to discuss."

Buffy stepped back from the cage pacing. "You are talking about what you said to us at the Bronze."

"Buffy you have to know."

"That what you said was hurtful and cold. It was mean."

"Buffy"

"And 100 percent accurate."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. Xander you are living out one of my greatest fears. When I became a vampire it was only a couple hours. Even thought it wasn't permanent you were by my side the entire time. I am ashamed to say I didn't do the same for you. I'm ashamed that I could do that. When you told me you didn't want me in your life it hurt a lot."

"Buffy of course I want you in my life. It was the blood lust and."

"And I realized at that moment that I wasn't going to accept that. You are my best friend Xander and if I have to I will fight to keep this friendship."

"You don't"

"I want you to know. Things are going to change. I will make time for you. I'm not going to abandon you."

"I'm going to hold you to it."

"I hope you do." She stepped to the cage. "This feels like a good moment for a hug. Where the hell is Angel with that key." She stepped to the door pulling at it as it popped open.

Xander looked at her surprised. "You opened it."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It wasn't locked."

"So I locked myself in to a cage that wasn't locked."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Get over here dumb ass."

Xander stepped to her with open arms as Buffy buried her face in his chest. "This is better. Let's not fight anymore."

"I agree."


	8. A day in the life of Buffy Summers

_(update Edit when I had this idea in my head I visualized the Song Mister Blue Sky in a cheesy movie montage sort of thing. Kind of one of those ticking the days away while they are finding time to sneak off for sex. Pulling each other in to the janitors closet, changing room etc. Buffy and Angel constantly adjusting there clothes. Kind of like the scene in the beginning of Wedding Crashers where they are constantly crashing on to the bed. The other idea I had when writing this chapter was if I was directing this episode I think I would shoot a lot of it in 3_ _rd_ _person shooter. Except that would make the BJ scene a little awkward. Lastly I am saying please don't be to hard on Angel or Buffy. Yes they are making mistakes. Yes they are going to pay for them. Yes there is going to come a point where Buffy hates herself. That being said look for the next chapter on Sunday-Monday PEACE YALL oh and Happy New Year)_

 **5:00 AM Summer Residence:**

"Beep beep beep beep" Buffy slammed her hand down on the alarm clock shutting off the alarm. She looked at the time. "Fuck it's too early." She jumped out of the bed quickly. She was trying to be quiet and not wake her mom. She grabbed a pair of running shorts and a tshirt pulling it on. She slipped her shoes on quickly and slunk down the stairs

She thought she was in the clear as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Where are you off to at 5 in the morning."

Buffy turned around staring down her mom. "Oh hey mom. What are you doing up already?"

"I think I asked you first."

"Oh well mom you always say that I should consider more extra curricular activities. Well I was thinking of joining the track team. I mean it would look really good on a college application."

"Isn't track in the Spring?"

" Yes it is. I don't want to sign up though and not be in shape. I figured I would take up jogging and you know get track ready so when I try out this Spring."

"Oh that is very responsible of you Buffy." She smiled at her "Well don't let me stop you. Oh but don't be out too long. You still have school."

Buffy nodded "I'll be back in time mom." She opened the door and started jogging down the street. She ran a few blocks and saw Angel's black car parked and waiting for her. She jumped in the passenger seat next to Angel who was waiting. "With drive time we have 37 minutes if you step on the gas right now."

Angel looked at her a little surprised. "You have it figured out down to the minute?"

"36 now. Do you want to drive so we can go have sex or talk about my time management skills?"

No answer was given Angel just turned the key and stepped on the gas.

 **5:09 AM West View Apartments**

Buffy ran up the steps with Angel close behind. She opened the door and slammed it shut as soon as Angel got inside. Buffy said no words just pushed Angel against the door. She reached for the buckle on his pants pulling the belt off and his pants down. "Buffy you know we only have 6 days left."

Buffy didn't respond with words but instead just pulled his boxers down. His cock practically nailed her in the face. She opened her mouth letting her tongue lick him shaft to balls. Angel braced against the wall feeling his knees buckle "Shit"

Again she said no words. She slid her mouth over tip of his cock sucking it. Her eyes locked with him as she stayed on her knees. Angel swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's just I've been thinking. I know this has been the greatest few weeks ever."

She moved her mouth down his shaft sucking as she moved deeper and deeper down. Her hands moved to his balls rubbing them softly. Angel closed his eyes. "I just worry that. I mean"

As she rubbed his balls he could feel them filling and knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer. She bobbed her head up and down faster and faster. Angel's breathing paced faster and faster. "I just. I know that we are so good at this and I need to believe that once we can't do it anymore. I mean we'll be fine."

He felt his cock unloading spurting his load down Buffy's throat as she just kept sucking harder and faster. Pumping her mouth harder and faster till she had swallowed every drop. Angel looked at her "That was spectacular."

Buffy got up off her knees grabbing Angel's cock guiding him like it was a leash. "We don't have time for deep conversation Angel. I'm taking you to the bedroom so I can get at least two big O's in before school."

Angel nodded this time it was him who said nothing. Angel stood behind Buffy watching as she peeled off her running shorts and tank top. "No bra and panties?"

"Angel it's about time management and I don't want to waste any"

Angel grabbed her hips and bent her over on to the mattress. "No time to waste"

Buffy spread her stance wider to Angel as she anticipated his cock. She felt Angel's hands sliding to her hips as the tip of his cock guided to her wet hot pussy. He pulled her back impaling her happily on his cock. She let out a little yelp.

"Fuck yeah." She ground her pussy against his hips. Angel just kept flexing his cock inside. Angel took a second to savor the feeling but Buffy looked over her shoulder.

"We don't have time for slow and sensual Angel. Get the fuck to work and pound me."

He started bucking his hips against her rhythmically. Buffy matched his pace moving faster and harder. Her tight pussy squeezed and rode his cock with every thrust he gave her.

Angel pulled her from bending over to standing behind him. She continued pumping and thrusting. One hand found her clit rubbing it from behind as his other hand found her breasts. He rubbed and teased her nipples making them stand at attention. He moved his mouth to her neck kissing it.

Something about the mouth on her neck was enough. She felt herself gushing around his cock. "Oh fuuuuuck pleeeeeese don't stop."

As Angel felt her cumming he couldn't hold out any longer himself and kept pumping in to her. Buffy felt Angel unloading inside of her. He groaned out pumping in to her until there was nothing left.

Angel pulled out of her and spun her around kissing her deeply. His tongue met hers as she wrapped her arms around him. As Angel pulled back from the kiss he looked her in the eye. "I love you so much."

Buffy smiled. "I love you too" She let go of a breath. "For the record stop sweating it. We were fine before we started this spectacular sex. We will be fine after."

Buffy looked at the clock "We can save 10 minutes if I shower here."

"Than drop you off back home"

"A few blocks from home. I can't have my mom see us." Buffy quickly grabbed her clothes up from off the floor heading in to the bathroom. "I'm hoping in the shower. You joining."

 **Revello Lane 5:56**

Buffy leaned over the seat giving Angel a final kiss. "I gotta run."

"Wait. Are we going to have anymore time today?"

"After school Willow and I are going to your place to hang with Xander. From there he comes with us on patrol. After patrol we can have our usual after slay celebration."

"Can't you skip out on Xander?"

"Angel stop. I am not going to be that friend again. But." She bit her lip trying to think.

"Work that brain Summers. Find that time."

"Xander is going to meet me at the graveyard because I have to go home and change. I could probably pad the time he meets us. Tell him we will be there at 8:20 instead of 8:00."

"Why not 8:30?"

"30 minutes is pushing it. We can make 20 work. Don't get greedy."

Angel nodded as Buffy pulled open the car door and jumped out. "See you at school"

 **6:00 AM Summers Residance**

Buffy came running in the front door bending over panting and acting as if she was trying to catch her breath. Joyce sipping her coffee from the kitchen called to Buffy, "Buffy if you want a ride to school you better move."

"On it mom."

 **7:33 AM Sunnydale High**

Buffy was riding in the front seat of the car over looking her home work as her mom drove her to school. Buffy looked up just in time to see Willow standing by the steps. "Mom stop. There is Willow."

"Yeah yeah I am stopping" She pulled next to the curb and Buffy opened the door jumping out. "Hey Willow."

Willow smiled at her friend. "Hey Buffy. Buffy's mom."

Joyce just laughed. "Hello Willow." Oh Buffy don't forget to talk to the track coach, It is never to early."

Willow looked on confused. "Track coach?"

Buffy quickly nodded. "Yep. I'm considering going out for track."

Joyce looked at both of them. "Well a fun day." With that she pulled out leaving them.

Willow walked along side her "So never knew you liked track."

"Well you know I'm trying new things and all that."

Willow turned around walking backwards as she talked to her. "Oh I talked with Giles and Faith is finally coming back today."

"Ugh thank God. It would be nice to have some extra help with the slaying. Did Giles say what she was doing all this time?"

Willow shook her head "He says he doesn't know but I don't know if it is a real I don't know or I couldn't tell you secret watcher I don't know."

"I'll see what I can find out. Hey we are still on for Xander tonight"

"Yeah but Oz is going to drop me off. So I will meet you there."

The warning bell rang out. "I will catch up with you at lunch. "

"See ya than."

 **11:47 Sunnydale Library**

Buffy walked in to the library looking around "Giles?"

He stepped out of his office sipping from his mug. "Buffy?"

She started toward him curious. "So Willow tells me Faith is back?"

"Well if you are asking if I have seen her I can tell you I haven't. She is going to stop at some point in the day."

"Well what the hell has she been doing this last 3 weeks? Please don't give me that whole council and deep dark secrets thing."

"I honestly don't know what they did Buffy. She was here one day and than she wasn't. It isn't like the council asks me permission for anything."

"It's not right Giles."

"Yeah well I will make sure the council knows how much we disapprove."

Angel came in to the library his back pack over his shoulder. 'Hey Giles." He acted surprised to see Buffy. "Oh didn't know you were here."

Buffy nodded "Yeah I just stopped in to talk to Giles about Faith. We should talk though about that study session."

Giles turned looking at them. "Study session?"

Angel nodded "Buffy and I have chemistry together so we are double teaming this project on fluorocarbons."

Giles turned from them heading back in to the back office. "Sounds fascinating."

Buffy waited till Giles closed the door. "Study session? You have to be more careful. Giles can pick up on things."

"Relax Buffy. We do have chemistry together so it's plausible." He reached taking her hand. "Well tomorrow is Friday and I was thinking."

"You were thinking that you have to take Cordy to do this fake home coming date."

"Oh God that is tomorrow. "

"You are going."

"But I don't wanna."

Buffy smirked at him "Listen if you go I will make it worth your while after home coming."

Angel bit his lip. "God I can't wait for our study session." He slinked his hand to her ass but Buffy pulled back hearing the library door open. Oz walked in looking around. Buffy took a step back from Angel not wanting it to seem like they were so close.

Oz looked at her than Angel. "Hey Buffy, Angel. "

Angel looked at him. "So what brings you to the library."

Oz put his bag on the table. "Willow and I are taking off for lunch. I'm the wheelman. If you two want to come"

Angel's interest was piqued. "Where you going?"

Oz shrugged. "No where special Just get a burger some where."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh I don't want to interfere with you and Willow getting some alone time."

Angel whined, "Oh man I was kind of looking forward to a cheeseburger."

Buffy poked his gut. "You have to return this body back to Xander and I think you've put 5 pounds on Xander. I'd ease up on the fast food."

 **Summers Residence 3:13 PM**

Angel pulled up in front of Buffy's house . He was giving her a lift home hoping she would change her mind about having to go see Xander after school. "So Buffy I was hoping."

"I know what you are hoping but." A quick knocking on the passenger side window interrupted her. Buffy's thought was interrupted wanting to see who it was. Faith was leaning against Angel's car. Buffy quickly rolled the window down. "Faith?"

"Hey Buffy. Hey Freaky Friday"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Hello Faith."

Buffy opened the door and looked at Faith. "I heard you were back. " She pulled Faith in to a hug.

"Yeah I got back this morning."

Angel interrupted. "Hey Buffy we are still on for our study session right."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah I will bring my chem notes. I will touch base with you on it later."

Angel looked at her. "I'll see you later than. Faith good to have you back." With that he pulled away.

Buffy looked on at Faith as she pulled out the keys to her front door. "So where the hell have you been?'

Faith just shook her head. "It's a long story. One that I will take to my grave."

"What the hell went on?"

"Changing the subject now. Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"So how long have you and Angel been fucking?"


	9. Mutually Assured Destruction

Buffy tripped over the front stepping hearing Faith's question. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you guys just start fucking or have you been doing it since I left?"

Buffy quickly unlocked the front door of the house stepping inside. She looked around making sure her mother wasn't home. She put her finger to her lip telling her silence until she knew it was all clear. Once she checked all the rooms in the house she pointed to the couch. "SIT."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah welcome back Faith. God I've missed you."

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Oh stop. But for the record Angel and I aren't"

Faith laughed and shook her head. "Now you stop. You think I don't see you coming a mile away. I do."

"Faith I."

"See I get why Giles doesn't see it. I mean he is your watcher and you are his perfect little slayer princess. Willow has all the sexual knowledge of a Fig Newton so I'm sure you could do doggy style in front of her and she wouldn't know."

"Right but you know me just oh so well."

"I know you better than you want to admit. Plus we have the whole slayer bond. We are like sisters. Of course I am the hotter sister."

Buffy shook her head. "You are wrong. Angel and I aren't doing anything." Wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. She smiled at Faith. "So where have you been the last month."

"First off you aren't changing the subject that easily. Second it's none of your business where I have been."

"Wow some one is testy and I wasn't trying to change the subject."

"Cool. So is Angel better at sex in his own body or is he better in Xander's?'

"Faith I'm not having sex."

Faith jumped up defensive and crossing her arms. "I can't believe you don't trust me. I can risk my ass for you out there in the graveyard but you won't share details on your personal life."

"There is nothing to share Faith."

"You know what that is fine. I will just ask Willow and Giles about my theory. I will see what they know." With that she head towards the door.

Buffy jumped over the couch and blocked the door. "Faith I don't need you starting up rumors or trouble."

Faith looked her up and down. "You think I can't keep my mouth shut. I give you my word Buffy, what ever you tell me will stay between us."

"Faith it's not."

Faith put her hands up defensively. "What if I give you something?"

"What are you talking about?'

Faith locked eyes with her "I will tell you something but you have to swear to take it to your grave. I am for real here. You can't tell anyone."

Buffy was intrigued at the concept. "You have something to tell?"

"This way it's like that thing where two countries both have nuclear weapons. Neither of us can use them cause." She suddenly remembered the phrase snapping her fingers and pointing at Buffy. "Mutually assured destruction."

Buffy was skeptical. "How do I know what you have is equal to what I have?"

"Trust me, It totally is."

Buffy let go of a deep sigh and shook her head. "What the hell. Back on the couch and you have to tell yours first."

Faith smiled sitting back down. Buffy sat across from her. "So that morning we were at Angel's place, right after we learned about the body switch I went back to my motel room."

"Oh God Faith I can't believe you are living there. We have got to find you some where nicer"

"Stay on subject Buffy. Anyways I walk in to my room and who is waiting there for me. Everyone's favorite douche bag Quentin Travers"

"What the hell did Travers want with you?"

"He said they needed me for an undercover op. This was real deep cover shit. I told him to go fuck himself and he offered me 1000 bucks a week"

Buffy looked pissed off. "That son of a bitch paid you. I never got paid."

"Relax. He fucking stiffed me. Anyways he tells me that I have to leave right then and there. Everything I need will be waiting for me in San Diego"

"You have been in San Diego."

"Travers told me there was a Hell God living in San Diego. I don't even know what a Hell God is. So he has this fake family all in place. The mother was a watcher through the council. She was a real stiff shirt type. Than the guy they hired to play my brother, well he was kind of hot."

"You thought your brother was hot."

"Guy who played him. Relax."

"Anyways the dad was a watcher."

"With the council? "

"No with like the shower and any time I had to change clothes. He was a huge pervert."

"Oh God Faith."

Faith just laughed. "Hey it's cool. It at least got him to stay off my back."

"So hell god?"

Faith closed her eyes not wanting to divulge the next part of the story. "So they set me up at this school. It was Rancho Carne or something like that. Travers thought this Hell God was part of the Cheerleading squad. So he told me I had to go undercover and work as" She made a face gritting her teeth as she said it. "A cheerleader"

Buffy covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "You are lying."

"I swear to God B I will beat you down right here."

Buffy pulled it together and offered her a straight face. "Go on."

"So I join this squad hoping to find Big Red. She is this supposed Hell God. It turns out Big Red is gone and moved on to some other school or what ever. When I finally do track down this Big Red guess what."

"What?"

"She just a fucking dumb bimbo cheerleader. Not a hell God not a demon. So I tell Travers in the first few days it's over I'm ready to come back. He says nope. I tell him there is no hell God. He is all. I need you to stay and make sure these cheerleaders are what they say they are and not some blood thirsty demons."

"Was there a reason he thought they might be?"

"He said he had information they might be a cult but I don' t buy it. I think he just liked the idea of me wearing his pervy little body cam so he could watch the other cheerleaders. I bet you he's still spanking it to the footage."

"God please don't' ever put the image of Travers spanking it in my head."

"Anyways I finally convinced him they were just bimbo cheerleaders from the Valley. They pulled me out yesterday and I am back here today."

"So you were a cheerleader?'

"It wasn't all bad. I mean like I said the brother was hot."

"Faith you and that guy. I mean you didn't"

"Oh God no Buffy."

"That's good Faith cause."

"We just fucked. I mean I am saving anal for someone I love."

Buffy's face turned to a look of shock. "Oh God what is wrong with you."

"Hey I lived up to my end of the bargain. Now I want details on you and Angel. Don't play innocent either I'm not stupid."

"I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to this about. I mean I really can't Willow. She practically considers Xander her private property and Cordy isn't an option for obvious reasons."

"Well I am glad I get to be your sounding board. So how did it start?"

"Night 3 Angel and I are done patrolling and he mentions that in Xander's body the curse isn't in play."

Faith looked surprised. "Day 3? So you have been fucking since day 3"

"We planned on it just being once. Please don't' judge me Faith. I know it's bad but this last month Angel and I have been able to pretend that we are a real couple. We have some where private we go and have some of the best sex that I think has existed in the history of sex."

"Damn. It is that good?"

Buffy looked a little guilty. She didn't say anything but just nodded. Finally she spoke. "I didn't know sex could be this good."

"So where is this place that you two go?"

"Well one of the stipulations was that Angel had to find us some where that we couldn't get caught or busted. So he rented us an apartment for the month."

"Wow."

"I thought we were going to get away with it with out anyone finding out but I guess you can read me. What was our tell?"

"Not so much a tell it's more of the way you are carrying yourself. You are more laid back. Less stick up your butt. Although I don't know what you and Angel are in to and maybe you like a nice stick up your butt."

Buffy just shook her head. "Can always count on you to keep it classy."

"So Buffy the sex you are having with Angel now. Is it better than the first time?"

"You mean the first time this month. Honestly it just keeps getting better."

"No dumb ass. I mean is it better than the first time you had sex a year ago."

"Oh God yes."

"Hmmm. That is telling."

Buffy shifted her gaze at her not liking the hmmm. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I mean my theories are usually wrong."

"If you have something to say than say it."

"So it's a year later and the sex is better. So we have to ask what is different about the situation."

"Well I am more experienced."

"Really? So in the time between having sex the first time and than a year later you learned to be so much better."

"What are you getting at?"

"You are a smart girl Buffy. What is the major variable in this situation that has changed?"

"Angel is in Xander's body but."

"DING DING DING"

"Oh come on. It has nothing to do with that."

"Well let me ask you something. How is Xander's dick?"

"Oh my God I am so not talking to you about this."

"Come on Buffy. We are both adults here. Are you going to tell me you don't have an opinion on his dick now."

Buffy opened her mouth trying to find the words. She was quiet for a few seconds. Finally she said, "I might have given it a thought or two."

"What are those thoughts?"

"Xander is quite lucky. He has some decent length and girth."

"Really? So he."

She cut her off and got a far off look as if she was visualizing. "It's not just about length and girth. I mean it has this curve to it. That curve can find all of the right spots and every nook and cranny."

"So you like his co"

"And than there is the tip. I swear to God it's like I hear music when I feel it start sliding inside me."

Faith just laughed, "But you don't have any strong feelings on his cock."

"I don't think I like what you are implying."

"Buffy I am just saying you might want to be open to the possibility that the reason you are have so many big Oh's are because you found the proper tool to plow the field."

"You are wrong Faith. Angel has been around for 200 years. In that time he has learned so many things. It has nothing to do with the tool. It is the guy working the tool"

Faith put her hands up defensively. "Hey hey hey relax. You know your body better than I do. If you think this is all Angel I won't challenge you but ah."

"I don't think I am going to like this."

"Well Angel will be back in his own body and maybe when Xander gets back behind the wheel."

"He has a girlfriend Faith."

"That has never stopped me before."

"NO!"

"Oh come on Buffy. It's just one time and"

"NO."

"You are no fun."

"Yeah just call me Buzz Kill Buffy."

"Fine. If things end between him and the plastic princess I'm taking a crack at him."

"We will cross that bridge when it's time." She looked at Faith. "I have now trusted you with my deepest secret. Don't make me regret it."

Faith got up off the couch. "Relax. I'm good for my word. Now I got to find Giles. I'll hit you guys up before you leave for patrol and tag along with you tonight."

As Faith left Buffy went up stairs to change and take a shower. She remembered what Angel said about Xander and his vampire senses wouldn't pick up on scents yet but she wasn't going to take a chance.

Freshly showered and a clean pair of clothes she made her way to Angel's place. As she walked in she could hear Willow's voice.

"You got this mostly right but you have the decimal in the wrong place. Oh and remember it's a negative inter"

Xander interrupted rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me that I am working on home work that isn't even assigned."

Willow raised her voice. "Hey you are going to be back in school next week and when you show up in math class with no idea what they have been studying for the last month what are you going to do?"

"Fail miserably?"

Buffy walked in "Hey guys."

Xander stood up. "You should tell Willow I don't need math."

Buffy laughed. "I don't know Xander I think I'd take the lesson."

Willow stood up. "Xander this is your senior year. This time next year I want you to have choices if you go to college."

Xander looked shocked. "College? Really? Do I look the college type?"

Buffy looked at him. "Xander you play dumb really well but you are smarter than you let on. College wouldn't be terrible."

He opened his mouth to object. "Well it's not just math. I mean I'm pulling C's in all my classes."

Willow smiled patting his shoulder. "You are my new project. I'm going to get those to solid B's at least."

Xander rubbed the back of his head. "I'm getting hungry. Give me 5 minutes to get a drink."

Willow looked at him. "5 minutes than back to math"

Buffy waited till he was gone and looked at Willow. "You do know that University of Sunnydale is a state college which means he could most likely get in with any grade point average."

Willow put her finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh, If he doesn't know that I can use this."

"So you making Xander a better student, is that a new project?"

"It's like you said. He's smart but he hides it well. "

"Well if anyone can do it Willow it's you."

"I have to admit I will be so glad to have Xander back in his own body."

"Well after you are done with your study session I want to borrow him for a little hand to hand combat."

Willow bit her lip, "So things aren't strange between you two."

"Why would they be strange?"

"Buffy he did bite you. He drank from you. You are wearing his scar."

Buffy thought back and ran her finger over the bite mark on her neck. "Oh that." She shook her head. "It was about saving his life. I don't hold anything against him and he doesn't me."

"But you have the scar."

Buffy nodded. "Angel says I should get it removed surgically or something but I think I'm going to keep it. I mean it is barely noticeable."

Willow changed the subject running her hands down her dress. "So I bet Angel will be happy to be getting hi life back."

She half smiled. "Yeah you know onward forward all that."

"You don't sound convincing."

Buffy leaned against the wall. "It's not that he doesn't want his life back. I'm sure there are aspects to it that he misses but it has been 200 years since he has breathed real air or had the sun on his face. Think of it like 200 years ago you had your last piece of pizza and than you find out you are allergic. Than fast-forward to today and you can eat pizza for one month, you get to remember how good it is. Just like that though you are allergic again."

"God I guess I didn't think of that."

"It has to be tough"

"YEAH I'm WEEPING FOR POOR ANGEL" Xander stood in the doorway looking pissed.

Buffy stood there not sure what to say. "Xander don't do this."

Xander crossed the room to her. "I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive but do I have to tell you what he has taken from me."

Willow put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's not lose our temper."

Xander put his hands up "I'm calm but I'm going to speak my peace. Tomorrow night he is taking my girlfriend to home coming."

Buffy shook her head "Come on Xander. We did that for you. We thought it would be better if you and Cordy were seen together at a school function doing something as a couple. "

"If Angel hadn't wished this in the first place I wouldn't"

Buffy interrupted "You know that wasn't intentional."

Xander looked at her pain in his eyes. "You're my friend Buffy. He's not here. Can't you just once pretend that maybe I got screwed in this wish? Just be a friend."

Buffy looked at him and was going to fire back but she sighed and took Xander in to her arms hugging him. "I'm sorry."

Willow felt a little awkward and out of place. The truth was in this twisted situation she was simply an observer where as Xander Buffy and Angel had been dealing with it for a month. Willow just tried to cheer him up. "In a week you'll have your life back.

Xander just hugged Buffy back. "I understand what you are saying but hearing you talk about how sad it is for Angel makes it feel like you wish he could keep things this way."

Buffy stepped back enough so she could look him in the eyes. "No. Xander. I don't want that. I want Angel human I swear I dream about it but I don't want it at that price. You mean too much to me."

He stepped back. "I'm sorry for yelling. I know the thing with Cordy and homecoming is smart."

"If it bothers you I can tell Angel to forget it."

He just shook his head. "I'm almost there. I can put up with this a little longer."

Willow cleared her throat. "So what do you say we get back to math."

Xander rubbed his brain. "Do we have too?"

Buffy patted his shoulder. "Actually I was thinking you could do some sparing with me."

Xander just shrugged. "You know what. I can't give Angel back this body with out a few bruises or marks. You are on Summers."

It was just before sundown as Buffy walked out getting ready to go home and change for patrol that evening. After she was a block away Angel pulled up on cue.

"Hey beautiful. Can I give you a ride?"

Buffy stopped and opened the door. "I know why you are here Angel. I know what we planned."

"You said if we played it right we would have just enough time before you have to meet Xander for patrol."

"I know what I said Angel but I don't think I can."

"Buffy if we don't waste time we should be okay."

"God damn it Angel. It has nothing to do with time." She shook her head. " I don't think I can do this anymore."

"WHAT?"

"Angel don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I am not doing anything. I just don't get it. I mean we both are having some pretty good sex. I mean the sex is still spectacular right?"

"You know it is."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is. This is my best friend. I'm with him in there today and my gut is physically killing me cause I'm lying to him. If the shoe were on the other foot."

"But Buffy we have been through this. This is our epic reward or maybe"

"Oh God stop Angel. Just stop. We can try all we want to convince ourselves this is okay but deep down. We know it isn't."

Angel let out a deep breath. "If this is how you feel."

"It is. Oh and by the way Faith knows."

"Faith knows? How does she know?'

"I don't know. She says we have some slayer bond"

"Well is she going to keep her mouth shut?"

"Yeah don't worry. I'm the USA and she's Russia and we both are avoiding mutually assured destruction."

"What does that even mean?'

"It means drop me off at home. I have to get ready for patrol."

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

"Worse? What is going on with you?"

"I have to meet with the building manager at the apartment."

"Oh God why?"

"They are saying that when I signed the lease I signed for a year. Which is bullshit."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to tell them I didn't but they said if I refuse to pay they will take me to court."

"Oh God you. Xander Harris. If they send Xander Harris to court than Xander will know you got an apartment. He will ask you why you got an apartment and."

"Relax Buffy breathe."

"You breathe. I told you the one thing you had to do was make sure Xander never finds out. If you have to pay for a years lease to keep him from finding out."

"I promise you Buffy if it comes to it I will."

Buffy just shook her head. "This whole thing was a mistake that is going to eat us alive."

Angel put the car in drive and started driving. "God I want my life back."

Across the state in a abandoned shopping mall a vampire received the information he long waited for. The human came running in to him anxious to tell him what he knew. He treated the human who stood by his side like nothing more than a pet. He wore black flowing robes and had long blonde hair. He looked like something out of an Anne Rice novel "Eric you can assure me this information is correct"

He looked at him lovingly. " Oh great Kaldarac This is the slayer who has killed the Master. She has slaughtered the judge and she has died and returned. She has given herself to a vampire. All of the signs are there."

He turned his back on Eric and went to the shelf pulling an ancient text. "Than the prophecy is here. As I drink her blood the 7th seal shall be broken and I will lead this world in to a new day. We will rule this dimension as eternal night is cast and the God I become shall have domain over all."

"You speak of Armageddon master? When this day comes, Will you finally deem me worthy of your gift and turn me with your blood?"

He stepped in to the shadows looking to Eric. "You have been my eyes in to a world I can not touch. Your loyalty shall not go unrewarded."

"And than I shall serve by your side for eternity."

"That can wait. Go tell the Army the Apocalypse is near. Through the slayer death we shall usher in a new day."


	10. Stinky Magoo and Cookies

Faith was walking along side Buffy as they did the evening patrol through the graveyard. "So you are telling me that the sex store is closed up for business."

Buffy looked at her. "Oh my God Shhhhhhh, We don't know where Xander or Angel are in the graveyard."

"Oh relax Buffy they are on the other side. I can hear them bitching from here."

"Besides what the hell is a sex store. It doesn't even make any sense. I mean it's not like I'm buying or paying or what not."

"Oh my God you do what ever it takes to avoid the question."

"Not that it is any of your business but." She let out a long hesitant breath. "Yes. I am not having sex anymore."

"I don't get it B. I mean in 3 days Xander will be back in his body and Angel in his and than."

"You don't have to tell me Faith. No one knows the story better than me. Angel back in his body can't have sex or the whole big evil."

"Which is why I would think you would want to get it while the getting is good. Unless it isn't good? Did it turn on you? Is it not good any more?"

"No Faith it was spectacular. Trust me giving this up wasn't easy."

"So again I'm back to WHY?"

"Xander is my best friend and no matter how good it felt. No matter how much it curled my toes or." She sucked in a breath. "I can't do that to him anymore. It feels like I'm violating him."

Faith put her hands up in surrender. "I get it I guess. So this is good bye to sex?"

Buffy had an angry scowl on her face and grumbled "Probably forever."

"You know there are options."

Buffy opened her mouth not sure what she was getting at. She stopped and faced her. "What kind of options are you talking about?"

"Well let me ask you something. What if Angel was human? Now human Angel loves motorcycles for some reason. Now one day Angel pulls out in front of a truck and bam he's a quadriplegic"

"Wow this is a happy hypothetical."

"Now you love Angel and he loves you but are you expected to go for the rest of your life with out sex because this version of Angel can't move."

"Faith what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying Buffy if you are hungry and the only food that Angel can offer you is something poisonous to you, are you expected to starve?"

Buffy's eyes went wide as pancakes. "You are saying I should cheat."

"I'm saying that if Angel can't give you the proper ooohs and ahhhhs than he needs to give you a pass now and than."

"You are unbelievable."

Faith rolled her eyes. "It's not the craziest idea you have to admit that it has potenti" Before she could finish a vampire charged her from behind knocking her to the ground.

Buffy side stepped the vamp. "Time to go to work."

The vampire was built like a refrigerator with arms and legs. The only thing stronger than his arms was his stench. Faith fought as the vampire tried to pin her down to bite her. "Shit you smell bad."

Buffy saw two other vamps running to help their friend. They were smaller and more manageable. "Faith I got these two."

"Yeah I will take care of Stinky." She brought her knee up nailing the vampire right in the balls. She than pulled back again and again and again. As the pain settled in Faith pushed him off of her and pulled the stake from the back of her pants. She sunk the stake home piercing the heart as the vampire held his testicles.

As Faith jumped to her feet Buffy was standing over twin piles of vampire dust. "Way to go B. Although in fairness mine was bigger than both of yours combined"

"Right."

"Speaking of one being bigger than the other should we find Xander and Angel."

"You are so damn funny. Actually I do have a favor to ask."

"Really taking the big stinky one wasn't favor enough."

"Friday is our last chance at a real date. We are gong to L.A. I was kind of hoping you would be open to the idea of taking patrol for the night."

Faith smirked "So you and Angel are going to stay over night in LA but no bow chicka bow wow."

"No! It is just a real date."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Fine go out of town on your lame ass date."

"Thank you Faith." Buffy grabbed her arm tugging her a long. "Come on. Let's go find Angel and Xander."

Faith stopped and shook her head "Not quite yet. We haven't finished discussing the sexual exploration of Buffy Summers."

"Oh my God, can we just not?"

"See the way I see it if Angel can't give it to you than you have to find someone else who will."

"I am not the kind of girl who cheats."

"Again I don't know if you can classify this as cheating. If you are walking through the dessert and you find a well. You gotta drink right. Who cares if it isn't Angel's or not."

"I did just fine last year with out any drinking."

"True but that was a different Buffy. I mean your first time was fun but not really anything you could write a book on. What we have before us is a woman who has explored her sexual energies."

"So you are Doctor Drew now?"

"No changing the subject Buffy. You know what good sex feels like. The idea that you have had this constant supply for the last few weeks and that is all just shut down now."

"You don't think I can do it?"

Faith shrugged "Maybe you can. But it is not going to be nearly as easy as last time. You might need to"

"I'm not cheating. Besides even if I was able to climb over this mountain of a moral dilemma that is betraying Angel, who would I cheat with?"

"You know Xander's equipment. I mean it would actually make sense cause than you could do a side-by-side comparison and see if what Angel said was true. Is it the man or the tool he's working with?'

"Do I have to remind you that Xander has a girlfriend? So now I'm not only cheating in my relationship I am dooming him to hell as well."

Faith just stroked her chin. "You know what I find interesting."

"Oh my God. Where the hell is a vampire to kill when you need one?"

"A month ago you would have led with I'm not cheating on Angel with Xander. I'm not attracted to Xander."

Buffy looked away she knew Faith could read her in a lie. "I'm not attracted to him."

Faith just laughed. "Wow that was convincing."

Buffy spun around looking to make sure no could see or hear anything. "Okay there is one thing. If I tell you this, It goes in the vault. I mean not even Angel knows this."

Faith made a t over her heart smiling. "Cross my heart B."

To Buffy this felt almost therapeutic. It was like confessing your sins to your priest or bartender. "Okay before you got back we had an incident with Xander. He was pissed at me pissed at Willow and going a little nuts from blood lust."

"Giles told me about it. You actually got him to drink you."

"Not sure it was the best idea but it worked but the problem is lately I've been going back to that situation in my dreams."

"Is it scary?"

"It should be but." She shook her head. "Only this time it's not Xander drinking in Angel's body. Xander is there and he's in his own body. Everything else is exactly the same. This time when he bites me though I'm not afraid. I am kind of."

Faith could see she was ashamed to admit it. "Turned on?"

"That's one word I guess. I wake up and I'm so wet it's like Splash Mountain."

"Wow Summers. You really have come a long way."

"I know what you are going to say. No this isn't about Xander. I am not attracted to him. That moment though, the bite, the pain, the way he was soooo." She just shook her head. "It was hot."

Faith couldn't help but laugh again. "Wow I am so glad I'm back. I missed this whacky teenage drama. You are hot for your best friend."

"Am not!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Why do I even talk with you?"

She laughed unable to hold back. "I'm not going to lie. I am kind of curious now and I'm thinking maybe."

"You can stop that line of thought right now."

"Oh come on that doesn't seem fair. You get a crack at it but I don't"

"Faith what I did was wrong and a mistake and he is with Cordeila."

Faith rolled her eyes not happy with Buffy's logic. She gritted her teeth and let out a disgusted "FINE."

"I want you to promise."

"I promise I will not fuck Xander as long as he is with brunette bimbo"

"Thank you."

"But for the record if it ends between him and her he is fair game."

Buffy smiled feeling like she had won. "We will cross that bridge when it's time."

Faith continued walking along side here. "Okay so if you aren't going to have any more sex is it still cheating if you get yourself off?"

"I am not talking to you about this."

"Come on Buffy how does that song go. Sister doing it for ourselves"

Buffy turned beet red and shook her head. "Let's just find Xander and Angel."

On the other side of the cemetery Xander was boxing a Dwarden Elf. It was roughly the same height and weight but had flippers for hands; it was bald with razor sharp teeth. The elf talked in high pitch squeals. Xander was trading punches while Angel rustled through the duffle bag to pull out an axe.

Xander kept throwing punches. "Any idea what the hell this thing is saying"

"Yeah I think he's saying give it a rest. I had to take your girlfriend to homecoming and the only one who hated it more than Cordy was me."

Xander took a punch square to the jaw wincing. Angry he returned the same punch. "I just want to make sure you kept your hands to yourself." Xander punched again and waited for a response. The Elf shrieked in a high pitch squeal as Angel hit the elf with the axe killing him. It fell to its feet and Angel took one more swing ending its life. He removed the axe looking at Xander "Trust me Xander it was all PG. We had an awkward dance, posed for some pictures and she was dropped off by 11 o'clock. For the record I have met creatures with out souls and they showed more warmth than her."

"Hey hey hey." He pointed at him. "No one makes fun of my girl but me."

Angel just rolled his eyes and pulled his axe out of the elf. "Right." He wiped the blade of the axe free of blood. "Grab the sugar out of the duffle bag will ya."

Xander laughed going to the bag looking through it. "Going to make a cake"

Angel smirked "Not quite. You are going to like this. It's kind of cool." He took out a blade and cut a hole in the bag. He than poured the sugar out over the elf.

Xander looked on confused. "Seems like a waste of good sugar."

Angel emptied the bag and put his hand up. "Wait for it. "Smoke started pooling on the surface of the skin as the sugar and blood mixed Finally it burst in to flames. "There it is."

"So this thing doesn't do well with sugar."

"It's blood reacts and boom."

"So about Cordy."

"Let it go already."

The girls ran up just as the fire started dying down and nothing was left of the elf except for some ashes. Buffy looked around "What the hell smells so good."

Angel pointed to the ground. "That would be the Dwarden Elf."

Faith sniffed the air. "It smells like cookies."

Xander crossed his arms. "So you guys get anything?"

Buffy nodded looking to him. "We nailed a few vamps. I take it this was the thing killing and eating the pets."

Angel nodded. "More specifically cats."

Faith locked eyes with Angel. "You gotta love a demon who knows how to eat cat."

Angel picked up the duffel bag "Yeah well I'm calling it a night. Buffy did you uhm ask Faith about."

Buffy nodded. "We are good and set for LA as soon as the bell rings tomorrow."

"You going to see your dad while you are in LA?"

Buffy nodded. "That is part of the plan."

Xander started walking to the car. "Well just be back by Sunday we are switching back and I don't want to be stuck driving home from LA."

Angel patted his shoulder. "We will be back on Sunday morning."

Xander looked at Buffy "Make sure he gets my body home safely. I don't need him getting killed so close to the finish line."

Faith pulled at Xander "Come on my Vampire Friend. You can walk me back to the motel. You can keep me safe."

Buffy looked at Faith like a predator. "Behave Faith."

Xander walked down the sidewalk with Faith "I'm actually glad we have this chance to talk."

"We can talk any time."

"Well the thing I want to talk to you about is your living conditions."

"What about them?"

"I have to tell you I think it really sucks that you are shacking up inside the no tell motel."

"Not really your business now is it?"

"Faith stop. I'm not trying to pick a fight here. What I am saying is you deserve better."

"Well unless you have something better."

"Ah young grass hopper I would be an asshole if I point out your problem but offer no solution."

Faith laughed and shook her head. "Well what do you got?"

"Angel has his mansion and it is huge."

"Woah You can stop that big rig and back it up. I am not moving in with Angel."

"Oh hell no. Angel is an asshole. I don't dis like you nearly enough to put you through that kind of torture. No. My plan involves the guesthouse Angel keeps on his property. I think it originally was a servants quarters or something."

"Even if I went a long with this there is no way Angel would."

"Hey hey hey that is why we move you in while they are in LA."

"You can't be serious."

"Hey until he is back in his body that is my place. I mean he is living in my place and I can't tell him anything. So I am inviting you a place to stay while it is still mine."

"Pretty sure that is not how it works."

"Isn't there some old saying about better to go ahead and ask forgiveness later."

Faith laughed and shook her head. "He would lose his shit."

"You deserve better than a seedy motel."

Faith stopped walking and stepped in front of him. "What is your angle?"

"My angle? I'm not following?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just to help."

Faith turned walking and picking up her pace a little angry. "Bull shit. No one does something for nothing. "

"Faith stop. I swear it isn't like that." Xander went out to reach to stop her. Faith pulled back "Don't touch me."

Xander stepped back and threw up his hands. "I'm sorry. I am just." He paused and chose his words carefully. "I see you Faith. I see you helping Buffy and I see what it has done to help. You've done a lot of good and I think it is only fair that you get some of that good. Namely a place that doesn't have a blood stained mattress or hourly drug over doses."

Faith pointed at him skeptically. "If I learn you are playing at something."

Xander laughed, "I am not. But if you want to find a twisted motivation maybe the idea of you driving Angel crazy is motivation enough for me."

"What if Buffy gets pissed."

"Buffy is a slayer and she has a good home and place to lay her head at night. You deserve at least that much. Buffy should want that much for you."

Faith looked at him skeptical. "I don't' know if I trust you but the idea of pissing them off does have a certain appeal."

"Good. We are good. If you want help moving your stuff."

She just laughed at him. "My Stuff is a trash bag stuffed with clothes. I can handle that."

"Okay well I'm going to head back. If you feel up to it you're more than welcome to head over tonight."

"I will see you tomorrow."

Xander smiled at her turning towards Angel's. "I will see you tomorrow."

"XANDER."

He spun around "Yeah Faith"

"Buffy says you are a good guy. I want to believe that."

"I am good just not too good."

As they walked away a car pull up and drove deep in to the graveyard mostly unseen.. A vampire stepped out from the town car. He was fairly well put together. The suit he wore was Italian and his nails were manicured. He reached in to his jacket and pulled out a hand held radio. "We are calling it a night I want all squads reporting in with what you have."

As the other vampires filed in he checked with all of them. The orders were simple. It was just about gathering information. The hand held cameras and hyperbolic microphones let them stay far enough away they were undetected

He flipped open the camera and turned up the volume listening in on everything Faith and Buffy had been talking about. He smirked muttering to himself. "She is coming to LA." He just laughed "The Prophecy is delivering her to our own front door." He gathered the equipment and loaded it in to the trunk. He dismissed the other vampires and got in the car driving away.

He pulled out his phone calling Eric. The voice on the other end answered, "Tell me you have something good?"

"She is coming to us. I will be at Caldarac's side by the morning, I will pass on the information I have leaned, Tell him that the Apocalypse is closer than we could have ever dreamed."


	11. Hell Comes To LA

Kaldarack paced back and fourth with his clip board in hand. He looked at Eric as he was going over everything. "So my robes are?"

"I picked them up from the dry cleaner this morning and they are laid out in your chambers."

"Excellent I can not be seen as ruler over everything wearing blue jeans and a t shirt."

"Of course not my excellence."

"Once I claim dominion over all I will need to find a way to declare my self to the world as it's new God."

Eric responded quickly. "Barbara Walters or Oprah Winfrey are the only 2 you'll consider letting interview you."

He nodded thinking. "Yes but I'm leaning towards Oprah. I find her more likeable."

"Of course."

"And we have confirmed the Slayer's arrival tonight."

He nodded eagerly. "The prophecy is handing her to you."

"Well that being said after I drain her I would like her body kept as a reminder of my final victory."

"Of course."

Kaldarac turned to his general who was standing in the corner of the room. He looked at him. "Make sure and remind the family that just because we are claiming domain over this world that doesn't mean I want them running around looting, running havoc and bringing hell. We are the new conquerors but I don't want the world burning. We are doing this orderly and neat."

The general and second in command nodded. "I will address them and we will stand by for your orders."

Eric smiled brightly. "This is an epic day."

Kaldarack put down the clip board. The General opened the door leaving the room to address the troops. "I have but one task left."

Eric looked over his list confused. "One task? I have everything as complete."

"That's because my final act as a vampire and not a God is to create my final childe"

Eric looked at him. "Are you saying? I mean is it time?"

Kaldarac dimmed the lights. "I envy you. You shall leave this world and awaken to a new one."

Eric nodded eagerly. "I feel honored that you have chosen me for this."

"As you should." With that he grabbed Eric biting him and drinking deep and long. He cut his finger and dipped it in to Eric's mouth feeding him like a mother to her baby. When it was done he laid Eric on the couch covering him with a blanket.

"Tonight all will change."

Angel stood at the front desk in the lobby of The Four Seasons hotel. "I don't understand the problem. We have a reservation."

Buffy leaned against the wall tired of listening to Angel and desk clerk argue. "Angel lets just find some where else."

Angel shook his head. "No. Now I want to know what is wrong with our reservation."

"Nothing is wrong sir but your photo identification for your room has you at age 17. We can't give a room to a 17 year old."

"I'm not 17. It is a misprint."

The clerk shook her head. "There is nothing I can do."

"Me and my girlfriend are in from out of town what are we supposed to do."

"I'm not sure what to tell you son but there is nothing I can do."

Angel angry pulled out his wallet. "I see what this is. It's a shake down." He pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and slid it in front of her. "This is for you."

She pushed the bill back. "That is not how things are done at The Four Seasons"

Angel pulled out more cash "What is it going to take."

"Please leave or I will be forced to call security."

Angel looked like he was ready to explode. At this point Buffy grabbed his arm. "Come on. We are getting out of here.'

Angel angry just glared. "You know what that is fine. I don't want to stay here anyways."

Buffy pulled him out the door. "Way to keep your cool."

"Buffy I." He closed his eyes trying to keep his calm. "I just want everything to go perfect today. This is our last opportunity for me to do the real human date and I had everything ready and planned."

"Than we make another plan. We find another hotel. You did get reservations at The Golden Palace for dinner?"

"7:00 pm"

"Than we are good. It is my favorite restaurant in L.A My dad would take me every year for my birthday."

Angel took her hand holding it as he walked down the street. "I know. You've told me that story before. About your dad though, are you okay with this morning?"

"Hey I stopped in and wanted to see him. He had work. I mean he is right. If I would have let him know maybe he could have made time. What can I expect?"

"Better, You are his daughter."

Buffy smiled and shrugged trying to hide any pain. "Hey it's okay. I am made of strong stuff. I will be okay. Well he did offer us those Disney Tickets."

"Yes he did. I have never been to Disney. Disneyland isn't really a high priority for most vampires."

"But my boyfriend the non vampire can ride Magic Mountain all day long."

Angel smirked and squeezed her hand "Who cares about a good hotel as long as we got each other."

Angel spent the next hour looking for a hotel that would give him a room. The only place he could find was a motel by the airport. It wasn't exactly the kind of place you went to for romance.

When they arrived at Disneyland Buffy took Angel to get a funnel cake. Buffy took him to ride the roller coaster. Next he stopped and got a Turkey leg. For the length of the day that was how it went. Buffy would take him on a ride and he would treat himself to something delicious. As he was finishing his salted Pretzel Buffy looked at him. "Maybe you should slow down on all the food."

"Is this another fat joke? Xander wasn't exactly in the best shape when I took this body."

"Relax Angel. I just know what these rides can do."

"I will be fine."

She put her hands up. "Okay let's go ride the tea cups before we get out of here."

"Tea cups?"

"Yeah I promise they are a blast."

Buffy pulled his arm tugging him quickly to get in line. Angel just laughed "Okay I'm coming. Relax."

After a short wait in the line Buffy and Angel boarded the ride. The spinning of the tea cups was such a rush for Buffy while Angel was feeling something quite different. Buffy threw her hands up in to the air. Angel closed his eyes trying to find his center.

Buffy cried out "FASTER."

Angel just kept his eyes close hoping the ride ended soon. He was starting to feel like a loose sock in the washing machine. Finally the ride came to an end. As it slowed down Buffy looked at him. "God that was a blast."

There were no words from Angel. He just held his hands over his mouth and ran out of the tea cup and to the gate leaning over it's side. With the force from hell Angel felt his stomach emptying on to the flowers in a Technicolor yawn. "Oh God."

Buffy looked on running to his side. She patted his back. "Oh Angel I."

Angel leaned up trying to find his balance. "Please don't touch me right now."

Buffy stepped back "Sorry. I just."

Angel started slowly exiting from the area. "So you actually like that ride?"

Buffy followed slowly. "Who doesn't love the tea cups?"

Angel just put his hand up. "This guy." Buffy looked at Angel's pants and noticed vomit on the legs.

"Oh I think you got a little over spray."

Angel looked and saw the vomit. "Oh my God can this day get any worse." He shook his head. "Can we get out of here so I can change."

Buffy frowned, "But we haven't even been on Splash Mou" She saw the look on his face and knew it was time to let it go. "Yeah we can go."

An hour later they pulled in to the airport motel. Angel pulled off his clothes throwing them in a trash bag. He started going through his bag pulling out his outfit for their dinner. "Well those are pretty much destroyed."

Buffy shook her head. "I did kind of warn you about the food and."

"Is this really an I told you so moment."

"Well Angel it has been a while since you were human and I might have some perspective that."

Angel stepped to Buffy. "I don't want to fight, this is supposed to be our big date and I had all these plans."

"Hey it is okay. Nothing is more human than the ability to make plans and watching the world piss on them."

"I know but I wanted everything to be perfect this is our last day as,"

"Hey Angel it is fine."

"I know you say that but."

"But nothing. I am just glad to be spending time with you. Besides we are going to Golden Palace. I love the Golden Palace. This is going to be spectacular."

He nodded and smiled. "Hey it is fine. I love you and from this point on the rest of our day is going to be spectacular I promise." He moved in to kiss her but she stepped back.

"Hon you still kind of have vomit breath. I don't mean to."

Angel nodded. "Yeah it's fine. I'm going to hit the shower and we will get some epic Chinese food."

When they arrived at the restaurant Angel told the host they had a reservation, Even though they were 20 minutes ahead of time they had to wait an hour beyond the time of there reservation. When they finally got their seat they were guided to a tiny table in the back of the restaurant right next to the bathroom. They were just far enough out of range the waiter was hardly ever seen.

Angel looked like he was going to blow his top. "This is crazy."

"Relax Angel it's not a big deal."

"I just want one thing to go right today."

Buffy looked at him. "Really? Really? Wow you want something to go right. Cause I haven't heard that at all today,"

"Buffy relax."

"Oh Relax. Really? I forgot you are the only one who has been on this shit show of a day."

"I know I haven't been in the best mood."

"I specifically order shrimp fried rice and they bring me chicken fried rice. This is the God Damn Golden Palace and the one thing today. The one thing I wanted" She picked up her chop sticks angry and twirling them on one finger. The one thing I wanted I can't even GET THAT."

"You were the one that said "

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID."

Just than the people dining close by turned and looked at Buffy and Angel. Angel looked at her. "I know things are."

Before he could finish his statement Kaldarac entered the restaurant. His long Gold Flowing robe dragged behind him. His hair was perfect in place, long blonde and flowing to his shoulders. He knew exactly in the restaurant where Buffy was. He walked past the host station and towards Buffy.

He stopped in front of her table looking her up and down. She was the final step to bring fourth a new day. He stood at her table. "I am Kaldarac of the 7th order. Son of Moloc"

Buffy just looked at him. "Oh Thank God finally. I ordered shrimp fried rice and you guys brought me chicken fried rice. This isn't what I wanted."

Angel looked him up and down. "Buffy I don't think he is our waiter."

She looked at him confused. "Oh well what do you want."

"Slayer you are my final call to my God hood and with your blood I shall"

Buffy once again interrupted angry. "Oh God this is a vampire thing. " She shook her head angry. "No. I'm not doing this right now. See me during my office hours."

Kaldarac looked at her outraged. "This is prophecy. I am older than man and I will not be dismissed by the likes of you." Angry he slammed his fist down on the table spilling Buffy's drink all over the front of her dress.

It was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back she let out a primal scream and took the chop stick she had been spinning in her hand and aimed it straight at Kaldarac stabbing him in the heart. "I JUST WANT SOME GOD DAMNED SHRIMP FRIED RICE"

Kaldarac looked on shocked and not believing what was happening. "This isn't possible. There is proph" Before he could finish though he turned to dust. Covering the rest of their food and drink in vampire remains.

Angel opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. He closed his mouth for a second to think. As he opened it again he still couldn't find the right words. He looked down at the table confused. "Yeah I didn't see that coming?"

Buffy closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Let's just go home."

Angel stood up throwing down enough cash to cover the food. "Agreed."

Buffy walked out with a combination of soda and vampire dust covering her dress. "What the hell kind of name is Kaldarac and who gives a shit about some stupid prophesy."

Angel followed behind her. "At least it can't get any worse."

In Angel's guesthouse Cordeila carried the last pillow in to the bed room and tossed it off to Faith. "We left one of the pillows behind."

Faith tossed the pillow on the bed. "You know Angel is going to lose his shit. "

Cordy nodded in agreement. "I think that might be an understatement."

Xander laughed looking at Cordy. She had helped with moving and arranging the furniture. Even in blue jeans and a t-shirt she looked incredible. Faith was a little surprised she helped. Xander turned to Faith. "Come on Faith I am sure he would want you to feel welcome and comfy in your new home. What better way to make you feel comfy and at home than to give you some furniture he wasn't using."

Cordy laughed a little. "Wasn't using? Pretty sure the King size bed came out of ya know his bedroom."

Xander laughed. "Tut tut tut. For 22 more hours give or take this is still my house."

Cordy stepped to him. "It will be nice to have you back where you belong. I miss my whipping boy."

Faith sat down on what used to be Angel's recliner "So you are ready for this to be done with?"

Xander smiled at Faith eagerly. "You have no idea. As of 2 hours ago I drank what should be my last blood ever. Things are finally starting to look up for me."

Cordy pulled Xander towards the door. "Well I say we give Faith some privacy in her new home. I am tired and you can rub my shoulders and tell me how doing nice things for people who aren't me makes me an even more amazing girlfriend."

Xander followed Cordy out heading back up to the main house. "Rub your shoulders? You moved like 3 pillows."

"Hey they were heavy pillows."

 _(A lot of you were probably wondering what the hell was the deal with the vampire prophecy and all of that. Long story short I always thought it would be funny/interesting for Buffy to go up against a vampire cliché. Someone who you look at is all season finale villain. A real mock up bad ass. A bond type bad guy where you look at them and think they are going to be trouble for our hero. They get the drama and clothes down, they get the minions and followers but they forget to learn to fight. That and I always thought it would be awesome for Buffy to kill someone with a chop stick. Over all the theme of this chapter was that even if Buffy and Angel got a chance at real human dating. A shit show can happen to anyone. I wanted Angel to experience a little rain. I want to address the person who said not Enough Xander in the story. All I can ask is Please be patient. There is a lot of story left and trust me he will be front and center. Until next week… uhm Keep your socks dry and hole free!_


	12. Let's Do The Switch Back!

Conrad paced the old Footlocker inside the abandoned mall. It had since been converted over to a library for the ancient texts. The books today were thrown to the floor messy and laying about. With Kaldarac gone Conrad was now in command. The others stood behind him awaiting orders for what should happen next. "I don't understand this. We have prophecy on our side. We have destiny. The slayer couldn't have killed Kaldarac"

Joe was an old Italian vampire. He looked like he was something out of Goodfella's or The Godfather. "Yeah well you can take your couldn't and shove it up your ass cause I'm pretty sure we got a pile of ashes that says other wise."

Conrad whipped around angry. "You dare speak against Kaldarac. You are doubting the prophecy?"

Joe put his hands up in a surrender motion. "Hey it's not me you got to worry about. This once powerful vampire army or you know cult what ever you want to call it. Have you looked at our numbers? The rats are jumping ship and they are jumping fast. We got half the numbers we had this morning."

Conrad picked up the text putting it in Joe's face. "The prophecy will prove all of them wrong."

Joe started pacing back and fourth. "You know I 've been thinking about that one. Now the entire time Kaldarac is speaking of this ancient prophecy he is the only one allowed to examine these so called sacred texts. He gave us that bullshit about only divine eyes can something something what ever."

Conrad angry looked at Joe. "You speak of our Lord in such a disrespectful tone."

Joe shook his head. "Here is what I think. Kaldarac was pulling the long con. " He picked up the ancient text and started humming. He grabbed a magic marker. "Let me show you how it works" He quickly ducked in to the storeroom scribbling something in the book with the marker. He came back. "Gentleman I have read of a new prophecy."

Joe put the book down on the desk in big red ink it read. "Kaldarac will spend eternity in a dust buster." Joey just laughed. "Oh wow look at this whole new prophecy I just discovered"

Conrad slammed the book shut, "You disrespect the ancient text. You disrespect Kaldarac."

Joey shook his head. "The texts yes. Kaldarac No. I mean I will be honest. I never really followed the whole end of the world eternal night thing. It was all bullshit. I think I kind of respect him a little more for that. I mean he has all these people serving an worshiping him when the truth is he really was just another vampire with a really good line of bullshit."

Conrad looked at him with disgust. "When Kaldarac returns."

Interupiting him Joe shook his head. "I get why you are holding on to this dark little fairy tale. I mean I have 2 years working under him. You got what? It's one hundread and thirty years right?"

"133"

Joey pointed at him. "So this vampire that has been around since before the creation of man. His oldest compatriot isn't around long enough to verify it. "

"I don't need verification I have faith in the texts."

"Back in my neighborhood. Rule number 1 of a good long con was never try to sell your line of goods to anyone smarter than you." Joey sat down on the edge of the desk. "Now me it's easy for me to say this. I mean I have a little under 2 years. They were mostly good times. I liked the organized orgy's those were always done with class. You though. You got 133 years under your belt. So you got to cling to this" He held the text up. "Bullshit"

Conrad barked at him angry "GET OUT!"

"Or all 133 years spent were kind of a waste. I mean God if I was in your place I'd be clinging to this bullshit hoping it is true."

Conrad stepped to him angry. "GET OUT NOW!"

Joey stepped up and shrugged "Hey I'm leaving. But like I said." He laughs, "I ain't the only one." He started towards the door. "But if Kaldarac does come back. You tell him thanks. I think I found my next move,"

Conrad sneered at him. "Your next move?"

"I'm seeing Cult of Joey. It has a nice ring to it. Maybe a little Tony Robbins meets Robert De Niro."

As he walked out leaving Conrad there feeling lost and angry a freshly sired Eric stumbled in to find Conrad. "I am awake."

Conrad looked at him not sure what to say. "Not now."

Eric looked on confused. "Where is Kaldarac? Did we win?"

Back at Buffy's, Angel was pacing the living room furious. " Xander sat on the couch taking the abuse. Angel just looked at him beyond words pissed. "I get that every thing in this world is a joke to you. My world, My Home it's not a joke. It's my sanctuary and you have no right."

Xander crossed his arms. "Oh shut up. You talk to me about your sanctuary. You haven't used that guesthouse in 25 years. The dust was so thick on the walls that you could have used it for a blanket. Faith staying there isn't going to change anything. It isn't connected to the house. You are losing nothing by letting her stay there."

Buffy trying to calm the situation stepped between them again. "Maybe you are right Xander but it's Angel's property and he should have been the one to extend the invitation."

Xander nodded in agreement. "For once you are right. Angel should have extended the invitation. He didn't though."

Angel spun around. "How was I supposed to know she needed help?"

Xander stood up. "It is called open your eyes. All of us knew that every night when the battle was done she checked in to that fleabag. Fuck my home life is terrible but at least I have some place to go that isn't infested with drug dealers and pimps."

Buffy looked down feeling a twinge of guilt. "She didn't talk to us about it Xander I just assumed she didn't want us to know."

Xander looked at her "Buffy no one wants to be a charity case. If I was in her place I'm not saying anything."

Angel was about to say something but stopped. He knew about what went on in Xander's home life but figured that was another bridge to cross another time. He just looked at Xander. "I am sure your heart was in the right place."

Xander looked at both of them. "Trust me when I tell you it is better this way. If you let Faith fight along side us but we don't really take her in as one of our own. We will lose her to the first person who does."

Buffy nodded in agreement "I can't say I am crazy about this idea but Xander is speaking a certain amount of sense."

Angel looked at her and sighed. "I know. The truth is I never intended on throwing her out. She can stay."

Xander smiled and stepped to him. "Hey I've already shown her the way to get to the guest house with out using the main entrance so you don't even have to see her any more than possible."

Buffy this time was the one to interrupt. "Well as much fun as this has been isn't the big switch back supposed to happen tonight?"

Xander looked at her "If there is any justice in this world yes."

Buffy leaned again the doorframe? "So what is the plan?"

Angel shrugged. "He didn't really give us one. We figured we would head back to the spot the switch took place and hopefully come midnight Dhoffryn shows up."

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. "Common courtesy would say if they are going to put you in to this situation the least they could do is give you an itinerary or maybe an instruction manual."

Xander stood up putting on his coat. "I'll make sure and pass that on to him when we see him."

Buffy looked at him confused, "Where are you going now?"

Xander headed towards the door. "I'll meet you guys there. I told Cordy I would pick her up. She wants to be there for the switch back."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Did you send out the invites to Oz and Willow as well. I'm sure if we talked to Giles he could have chipped in to hire a good band."

Xander just opened the doors "Leave the jokes to me. You are kind of out of your league."

After he left Buffy looked at Angel. "So I need to know you did what I told you to."

"Buffy relax it is fine."

"This is no joke Angel. I can't have you leaving any proof behind that we were ever having sex."

Angel shook his head. "Buffy I paid for a year at the apartment just so they wouldn't send any information to Xander Harris. I threw away every scrap of anything you gave me."  
"You threw away my thong?"

"Well I couldn't have him find it and it's not like. I mean we can't really do it anymore and anything that reminds me of that is just going to tempt me and be hell so."

Buffy took his hand. "I want you to know I appreciate that you understood when I said we had to stop. It wasn't just hard on you. I mean there were nights I wanted to find you and."

He laughed. "We still have 3 hours."

She pushed him jokingly. "Stop. She took his hand. "At least we can go back to not having to hide our kisses anymore."

"That part had to be difficult. Not the hiding. I mean the kissing. Seeing Xander when you are kissing me."

She nodded. "Oh yeah. It will be nice to kiss your face again. I think one last kiss would be okay."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hungry and deep. As she kissed her back their tongues rubbings against each others Buffy could feel her want and need growing. Angel rocked against her as his cock was hard almost instantly.

Buffy jumped back knowing where this was going. "Okay gotta put the brakes on there. You know what happens if the bus goes over 50 miles an hour."

Angel just laughed "Boom"

"And no more booming. Especially Xander is probably going to end up wearing those pants before the night is out."

Angel sighed. "Not like I have a bed to screw in anyways."

Buffy tried not to laugh. "Oh come on. You can get more furniture. If the month is over and we are taking score I would say you are definitely ahead in this game."

Angel nodded. "I guess if I had to make the trade furniture or the month." He smiled "You know which way I'm going."

"Hey grab the weapons bag. I figured we could get one last patrol in before you get your Freaky Friday on."

Angel picked up the bag and headed out. "Let's do it."

"For the record. You are sure you didn't leave anything behind at Xander's."  
"Buffy please just let it go."

Cordy stood safely in the back ground most of he night watching Xander, Angel and Buffy fighting against the forces of darkness. For a typical night there were an exceptionally high number of vampires they were running across. On a good night Buffy could usually get 7 maybe 8 vampires. It was just after 11 and they were already up to 11.

As Xander killed the last one he looked to Buffy. "So his name was Kalleron?"

Angel interrupted. "No I think it was Kalderac. He was part of some ancient prophecy."

Buffy shook her head. "Pffft what ever?"

Xander turned to her. "So I take it you don't buy it?"

Buffy leaned against the crypt. "Every asshole vampire older than Woodstock wants to make some back story as to why they are special." She put on her best cheesy Dracula impression. "Oh slaaaaayer I am a vampire and the ancient text of Captain Crunch say I will swim in a river of your blood but will not go soggy in milk. Blah."

Xander laughed. "And you killed him with a chop stick. I have to say that is pretty epic Summers."

She smiled at Xander. "I knew you of all people would appreciate that."

Angel rolled his eyes. "What If there is something to this though. What if this prophecy stuff?"

Xander shook his head. "I'm with Buffy. What you have is this vampire who sees himself as a season finale bad guy like The Borg or Lex Luthor but what you really have is a mid season episode villain at best."

Angel just shook his head. "Xander this isn't one of your comic books. This guy had resources."

Xander nodded putting up his hands. "I'm sure he did. He had long flowing robes and a big showy speech but you know what he didn't have."

Buffy smirked. "The ability to kick my ass."

Xander laughed "Bingo."

Cordy made her way out from behind the tree. "As much fun as this is do we know when this whole body switch is going down"

Buffy leaned against the tree. "Pretty sure it is out of our hands."

Cordy looked at her watch "Gawd I just want this to be done."

Xander stepped to her. "If you want to go home."

Cordy shook her head "I will wait."

Over the next few hours Angel and Xadner paced back and forth constantly looking at their watches. Finally just after 2 AM Xander looked at Buffy.

"This is bullshit. I don't think he is showing up. I'm going to be stuck this way forever."

Angel shook his head. "That isn't the way it works. Vengeance demons have to live to their word they can't just make things up. I said one month and."

Dhoffryn showed up from behind a tree. "He is technically right. Now if one of you were to wish."

Xander looked at him. "Hey man you are late. It's past midnight."

He shook his head. "Technically I'm not late. I mean if you remember the time of the switch was after midnight and the period was for one month. So starting after the switch you know It is my right to drag it to the last second of 31 days."

Angel just looked at him. "Enough already. Can't you just switch us already?"

Dhoffryn shook his head. "Tut tut tut. For someone who has lived 200 years you are terribly impatient. I want to ask both of you what have you learned from walking in each others shoes."

Xander shook his head. "To hell with this. I am not doing this."

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Xander if this is what we have to do than fine. I will go first." He took a deep breath. He mustered up the last bit of sincerity he had. He looked Xander in the eyes. "I learned Xander's life is harder than I thought. Even though I tried my best I took shortcuts. Everything was more difficult as a human. I couldn't help with patrols I couldn't run as fast. I am not as strong. Even at school I cheated. I paid for my grades. I paid for clothes and a look and." He turned to look at Xander. "What you do. I see it now."

Dhoffryn looked at Angel. "That was beautiful. Xander do you have something you want to say?"

Xander shrugged and shook his head. "Not really. I mean I didn't really learn anything."

Dhoffryn nodded. "Probably better off. I have to get going anyways and."

Angel's jaw dropped open. "Wait a minute. I just bared my soul cause you said we had to say what we learned."

Dhoffryn shook his head. "No I said I want to know what you learned. I didn't say you have to tell me. This isn't some cheesy 80's movie where you both need to have a life changing affirmation."

Angel looked like he was ready to snap than turned to Xander. "And you didn't learn anything?"

Xander shrugged. "I knew that being a vampire sucked. Hey guess what? When I was a vampire it totally sucked. So technically I learned nothing."

Angel looked up at the sky. "This is unbelievable. I can't jus"

Dhoffryn shook his head already sick of the Angel and Xander drama he interrupted. "Yeah I can't do this." He brought his hands together as a lightening bolt once again came down and knocked them both on their ass. Buffy looked on suddenly worried. "Oh God you killed them."

Xander groaned and picked himself up off the ground. "Does it have to be a lightening bolt every time?" He stopped as he heard his own voice. "Holy shit. I am back."

Angel stood up looking at Buffy. "Hey honey. Looks like I'm a vampire again."

Cordy ran to Xander practically tackling him. "Oh God you are back." She hugged him tightly.

Dhoffyn just rolled his eyes. "Wow. You guys are so dramatic. I have to confess though this last month has been more fun than I've had in a long time on this job. The things that I saw."

Angel and Buffy's face was painted with shock. Buffy stepped to him. "Saw"

Dhoffryn smirked. "Don't' worry I'm not going to give any spoilers. I have to say though I truly am so excited to see how all of this plays out."

Xander looked past Cordy not quite understanding. "How what plays out?"

Dhoffryn just laughed. "Like I said no spoilers. I will be watching till the end. Good luck." With that he was gone.

Cordy looked on worried. "What did he mean? Till the end?"

Angel shook his head. "Guys he is a demon lord who messes with people's lives."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah don't put too much thought in to it."

Xander turned to Cordy. "Well I've waited for 30 days to do this so." He grabbed Cordy and kissed her deeply. "

Cordy kissed him back. "It is good to have you back."

Xander looked at Buffy and Angel. "You guys good for the night. I'm going to get my girl home."

Buffy nodded. "Well you guys be careful."

She waited till they were gone than looked at Angel. "That stuff Dhoffryn said"

Angel tried to calm her. "Relax he was jut messing with us."

She looked at him nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I wouldn't worry about it. I think everything is going to be fine."


	13. Sock Hops And Sudden Realizations

It was the start of the school day and Xander came in to the library practically skipping. Buffy and Willow were already in there going over the History test they both had to study for that day. Xander noticed Giles putting books away. "Hey Giles just the librarian I was looking for."

It had been a few days since the body switch and even if he'd never admit it out loud Giles was happy to have Xander back. "Oh dear lord. What is it now?"

Xander just smiled at him. "See the thing is Chase Incorporated is throwing a sock hop for some charity. Cordy and I are going tomorrow night she has the poodle skirt and has my outfit all picked out but she said I need to do my hair in the style of you know the sock hop era. So I was hoping you could tell me."

Giles turned around a book in his hand. "How old do you think I am?"

Willow blurted out "Xander don't answer that. It is never good."

Xander opened his mouth not sure what to say next so his mouth just hung there. Giles rolled his eyes. "Dear Lord Xander sock hops were the 50's. Any sock hops I saw I was well too young for."

Xander turned around to join Buffy and Willow at the table. "So you are saying you don't know."

Giles sighed. "Just think Elvis and the big pompadour."

Xander sat next to Buffy across from Willow. "Great except I don't think I know how to do that."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard."

Xander shrugged. "As I guy I have two hair styles. Combed or brushed."

Buffy laughed. "Oh come on. I'm sure Cordy can do it for you. I mean Miss I never have a hair out of place."

Xander nodded "Yes but there is a reason she never has a hair out of place. Every second you don't see her she is working on her hair. So she has to focus on herself. You know though if I had a friend that knew how to do it."

Buffy looked at him agitated. "Oh come on Xander."

"No it's fine. I mean Cordy isn't so superficial to dump me over something as silly as bad hair."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. You are the worst. Fine. When is this magical sock hop taking place?"

Xander smirked at her feeling he had won. "Friday night."

Buffy opened her math book pretending to write down an appointment. "Fine Xander Harris is penciled in Chair One at Buffy's salon. Be at my place after school."

Xander looked at her. "If I don't say this enough Buffy. You really are the best."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah yeah. Well the best has a test on the industrial revolution and I can't afford to fail so."

Xander stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "It's fine. I have to find Cordy before class anyways. Catch you guys at lunch."

Willow watched him leave and looked to Buffy. "God it is good to see him happy again."

Buffy felt a pit in her stomach. She wanted to be happy for him but the idea of him living the perfect relationship while her and Angel were once again going in their usual circles hurt. Buffy looked at Willow. "Yep it is super."

Willow changed the subject. "So Oz and I are going to go camping next weekend."

"Camping?"

"Sort of camping. There is a concert rolling through San Fernando and it's one of those weekend things. So we are going to camp in the back of his van."

Giles laughed over hearing it. "Willow have you ever been camping?"

"I camped in my back yard when I was a kid and knowing what I know now about Sunnydale."

Buffy nodded. "She's got you there Giles."

Giles nodded "Yes well I'm sure you'll do just fine but just in case you might want to look up possible hotels in the area."

Buffy laughed but cut Giles off. "You don't listen to him Will, You got this."

Giles stopped and stood in front of Buffy. "I shouldn't need to remind you but I will. Faith has been showing up for more training than you have lately. I want you here tonight after school so we can work on some real training."

Buffy looked at him. "I have detention directly after school but after that."

Giles furrowed his brow. "What do you have detention for?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on its Snyder. I honestly stopped asking cause it's not like he needs a good or even valid reason to give me detention."

Giles sighed. "Fine but after detention I want you here."

With that the bell rang and Buffy looked at Giles. "I will be here. For now I have to say a prayer and hope that I know enough to pass this stupid test."

Most of the day went by in a fast blur. When it was time for her test Buffy knew she probably didn't get an A but was pretty certain she passed. She got through lunch and gym and finally the final bell rang.

As she made her way to the cafeteria for detention Snyder checked her off. He just sneered at her as she passed by. She made her way to a table in the cafeteria sitting by the back wall. She took out her magazine to pass the time. As she sat at the table looking at the magazine her eyelids grew heavy. She laid her head on the table for just a few minutes.

One by one the other students filed out as there time for detention was over. Snyder never bothered waking Buffy up figuring she wasn't his problem. A short while later Xander stood behind Buffy waking her with a hand on her shoulder

Buffy snapped her head up. "What's going on?"

Xander looked at her. "Giles sent me to look for you."

Buffy looked at the clock. "Oh training. God I fell asleep in detention and."

"He is in the library and wants to see you."

Buffy jumped up grabbing her magazine and bag. "I'm going."

She picked up her pace walking down the hallway quickly and finally made it in to the library. "GILES! I know you are going to be pissed I'm late but it wasn't my fault"

She heard the click of the lock on the library door behind her. She spun around to find Xander. "He's not here Buffy."

"What's going on Xander? You said."

But she was interrupted. Not by words but Xander opened his fist to reveal what he was palming. He stepped to Buffy holding up a lacy black thong for her to see. "Does it look familiar?"

Buffy froze not able to speak. Her eyes were as big as pancakes. "Xander what is that. I mean it doesn't"

He dropped the thong on the table and slammed his hand down "STOP." He circled around her like predator looking at its prey. "Don't fucking lie to me. Respect me enough. At least show me that decency."

Buffy just trembled not sure where to start. "Where did you find those?"

Xander just sneered. "I was changing my sheets today. I found them under my bed. I wasn't going to call you out in front of Willow and Giles. I know how this sort of thing goes down. They'd come to your defense and say you are innocent."

She cursed Angel in her head. _"Fucking Angel. He was supposed to have everything cleaned up. No trace left behind. FUCK"_ Her eyes fluttered looking up at Xander. "You have to know Xander I am sorry. I made a mistake and if I thought I would lose you I never would have done it."

"So all those rules you made were just bullshit. They were just about keeping me in place. You are unbelievable."

Buffy felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Xander I know what I did was."

"Oh stop with the fucking tears." He got in her face angry. "I'm not stupid and I wont be victim to your bullshit crying."

"Xander I swear It's not."

"I came here for answers. You are going to give them to me. You owe me that much."

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure. "What do you want to know?"

Xander sat on the big wooden table and had a smirk on his face. "Did you enjoy FUCKING my dick?"

Buffy practically lost her balance to his words. "You can't talk to me like that?"

"Yes I can. After what you did to me. I have every right. "

Buffy wanted to tell him to go to hell but the truth was what Xander said to her was a simple drop in the bucket compared to what she had done. "Xander it's not that easy."

"Fuck you Buffy. I'm out." He turned on his heal and started towards the door.

"Wait Xander." He froze in his tracks but didn't turn around. She sucked in a deep breath. Trying to find the right words to say. In an almost silent voice she said "Yes I enjoyed it."

He turned around slowly walking to her. "I didn't hear you. What did you say? You are going to have to speak a lot louder."

She could see his game and knew what he was doing. She glared at him and gritted her teeth. "Yes I enjoyed it."

Xander just circled her. "You like my cock better than Angel's?"

She looked at him. She knew she shouldn't answer this. Answering this was a betrayal to who she was it was a betrayal to Angel. The way Xander looked at her though she knew she had no choice. She was the lamb and Xander the lion was stalking her. She nodded but knew even that wouldn't be enough. "Yes Xander. I like yours better."

Xander just laughed at her statement. "Well I guess being a vampire isn't all advantage."

"Xander you need to know that."

He cut her off. "You want to make things right between us?"

She nodded desperate. "Oh God do I ever I was wrong and Angel said it was okay cause we were special and I know that doesn't make it right. I'm guilty and he's guilty but."

"Shut up Buffy." He stepped to her invading her personal space backing her against the table. "You want to make this right. " Buffy stood there shaking like a leaf on a tree. "Than it's my turn." He slid his hand down her back and on to her ass. She practically jumped out of her skin feeling Xander cupping her right cheek.

"What the fuck Xander?" She tried to push him away but he didn't move.

"Is that a price too high?"

"You are with Cordeila. She would flip out if"

"This isn't about Cordeila. This is about you. This is about what you did to me. This is about what you are willing to do to make things RIGHT." Before she could say anything he grabbed her spinning her around bending her over the table and holding her in place.

She knew she could over power him but something in her stopped him. "Xander this isn't right. Angel will leave me. Cordy will leave you. She will hate me. No good can possibly come of this."

Xander moved against her. She could feel the outline of his cock through his pants. She closed her eyes and tried to find the right words. Xander kicked her legs apart spreading out her stance. The jeans she was wearing were so damn constrictive. Xander continued moving against her. He leaned forward whispering in to her ear. "You think this is wrong?'

Buffy closed her eyes barely able to whisper. "So wrong."

Xander just laughed and stepped away not holding her anymore. "Okay than."

Buffy stopped and turned around "What?"

Xander stood in front of her. "You are right. This is wrong. I'm not going to force myself on you. I'm not a rapist."

"Well it isn't really rape. I mean" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I mean I fucked up and."

"And?"

"And I need to find a way to make things right between us. If this is how I make things right. I mean if this is the only way you will ever forgive me."

He just laughed. "Oh my God Buffy. You are pathetic."

"But you said."

"I'm going to leave. This isn't about me anymore. "

"Xander what the fuck? What is it you want?"

"I want you to admit you want it. I want you to ask me. I want to hear the words."

Buffy shook her head. "This is about making things right. Nothing more. I'm willing to do this because I want to make things right."

Xander shrugged and headed to the door. "Fuck it than. You win. Call us even if you want."

Xander put his hand on the lock on the door and twisted it open. He pulled open the handle and stepped out but Buffy cried. "Wait please."

Xander stood in the doorway. "For what?"

Buffy looked at him not believing the words that were about to leave her mouth. "I want you to fuck me."

Xander stepped to her. "Are you sure?"

No words were said she just nodded. Xander reached out touching her shoulder. As he touched her shoulder she was suddenly pulled out of that world and her eyes opened to find herself back in the cafeteria. She was practically shaking as she realized a hand was still on her shoulder.

"Buffy" Xander shook her trying to wake her up. She turned looking up at him not sure what was real and what was a dream. "Hey you okay?"

"Xander what are. I mean what."

"Giles sent me to look for you He said you are supposed to train with him."

She sucked in a breath. Everything was a dream. She had fallen asleep during detention. When Xander showed up in the cafeteria none of that was real. At least not until now. She stood up looking at him. She touched his arm. "So this is real?"

Xander laughed unsure what was going on. "What the hell does that mean."

She shook her head. "Nothing. I have to go. Giles is waiting."

Before she could say anything else she left the cafeteria and practically ran to the library. As she entered the library she called out. "GILES are you here!"

Xander entered the library standing behind her. Buffy whipped around realizing it was just like the dream. Her breath quickened as she looked at him knowing what was coming next. "Xander you have to know."

Giles interrupted as he came out of his office. "You are late."

Buffy turned seeing Giles there. "Oh thank god."

Xander looked at her suspicious. "You okay Buffy? You seem kind of spooked."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm fine just one of those strange dreams."

Giles looked concerned. "Was it one of your slayer dreams?"

Buffy's mind panicked at the idea of having to explain this dream to Giles. "Not at all. It was just something weird I ate at lunch."

Xander looked at Giles. "If you don't need me anymore I am going to head out."

Giles nodded. "Thank you again Xander for finding Buffy."

Xander just nodded. "Don't sweat it. See ya later Buffy."

She smiled at him as her mind raced. "See ya Xander."

Giles carried the training dummy to the middle of the library. "Buffy why don't you go get changed in your training gear in my office."

With no response Buffy entered the office and locked the door behind her. Buffy kept a small bag with her training gear and clothes. She took out the clean fresh clothes and pulled off her old ones. As she stood in her bra and panties she couldn't help but notice how wet she was. She looked at her panties as they were practically soaked. A realization hit her head. It was something she hadn't planned on. Planned or not though it was obvious and smacked her in the face. "Oh Shit. I want Xander?"


	14. The Return of The Real Xander Harris

Buffy came knocking on the door a Angel's guest house. "Come on Faith I know you are in there. I need to talk to you." She kept pounding.

Faith opened the door looking at Buffy. "What the hell is going on?'

Buffy pushed Faith in the house and closed the door. "Are you alone?"

"No I got the cast of Baywatch throwing a party in my bathroom."

"Faith I'm serious."

"Yes it's just me. What is going on?"

Buffy quickly walked around the room drawing the curtains shut. "We have got to talk."

"What is with all the cloak and dagger?"

Buffy looked at Faith. "I had a dream Faith. It was." She tried to find the words.

"Scary?"

"In a way it was terrifying." She started pacing back and fourth. "See I had a sex dream."

"So? It can't be the first time you had a sex dream."

"It's not that I had a sex dream. It's who the star of it was. Xander Harris is the star front and center."

Faith looked at her confused. "So?"

"So? So? So Buffy Summers does not have sex dreams about Xander Harris."

Faith just laughed and threw her head back. "Buffy you spent a month looking in to Xander's eyes as he was giving you the high hard one. Angel might have been piloting the ship but it was Xander you were seeing. Did you really believe you were going to get away clean? For the record I kind of hate that I'm the only one who knows your little secret."

"Hey you were the one who wanted to make the deal. I told you my secret and you tell me yours. Hey you wanted in. Well congratulations."

Faith rubbed the back of her head. "Okay let's relax." She moved over to the couch sitting down. "So why is this such a big deal?"

"How about we start with the fact that I now don't know how to act around him. We can than stop by the whole I have a boyfriend he has a girlfriend place. This can't work. I need things to go back to the way they were."

Faith rolled her eyes. "First I am going to tell you to breathe. Getting all worked up about this isn't going to help anything. The problem you have is that you look at Xander and you see the guy who was fucking you."

"Pretty sure I established that."

"The thing is though that guy in the library isn't Xander."

"It isn't?"

"No it is Xander doing Angel's impersonation of Xander. He is still wearing the clothes Angel bought. Cordy is still having him style the hair the same way Angel did. You want those feelings to go away."

"More than anything."

"Get the old Xander back. The guy who shoved the Twinkie in his mouth in one bite. You need the guy that looks like he gets dressed in the dark."

Buffy looked at her about to object. "Faith that is." She bit her lip thinking "Actually not bad advice."

"Do you have to say actually? You know I am not just a pretty face."

"Well how am I going to convince Xander to change back?"

"Jesus, Buffy I don't have all the answers. You might have to actually figure out a few of these things on your own."

Buffy let go of a breath and stood up. "I can do this."

"Wait. Buffy it is my turn to ask you something."

"What is up?"

"You ever going to tell Xander the truth. You know about what you and Angel did?"

Buffy looked on shocked at the mention. "Hell no! Why would I do that?"

' Faith had a look on her face of pure confliction. "Look you were the first one who told me Xander was a good guy. Now I kind of see what you are talking about. He has been good to me. I mean I got out of that awful flea bag motel because of him."

"And?"

"Buffy I feel bad. I know this thing and I'm keeping it from him."

Buffy pointed her finger in Faith's face. "You were the one who wanted this secret. You were the one who wanted me to tell you the truth. You made a promise Fatih."

"And I'm going to keep it. All I'm saying is it's not right."

"Right or wrong this is the path. We aren't diverting from it. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah I got it." She headed towards the door. "I will see you tonight for patrol."

Fortunately it was Friday, which meant she could avoid seeing Xander at least till Monday. She walked in the front door and went straight up to her room only to find Xander sitting on her bed. She jumped back a little surprised. "Xander what are you doing here?"

Xander just laughed. "You already forgot? Your mom let me in." He pointed to his head. "The sock hop tonight. You said you could pompadour this up."

"God you are right. I'm sorry I forgot. I have a lot on my mind."

"I got to pick Cordy up in 3 hours."

Buffy walked to the desk in her room and grabbed the chair. She placed it in the center of the room. "Just sit." Xander did as she asked. Buffy grabbed her brushes and hair spray standing in front of him. "Never really figured you for the sock hop type?"

"It all comes down to the things you do for the ones you" He thought about it for a second not sure how to finish the sentence. "One you are with."

"So you are doing all of this for her?"

"I owe her that much."

Buffy started brushing his hair out softly at first. "Seems like you are doing an awful lot to make her happy these days."

"That isn't a bad thing."

She kept brushing his hair but got a little more aggressive. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You have to weigh the pros and cons."

"Pro, When Cordy is happy we fight less. We get along better."

Buffy started brushing a little harder. "Con. You are miserable."

"I'm not miserable Buffy. I" He tried to chose his words carefully. "I am happy mostly."

Buffy now was moving the brush wildly through his hair harder and harder. "I know one thing that you aren't happy about."

"Yeah me too. It is that chunk of scalp you just pulled out of my head,"

Buffy stopped brushing realizing what she was doing. "Sorry if that was rough."

"I'll bite. What do you think I'm not happy about?"

"Why do you still style your hair the way Angel did? Why do you still wear the stuff that just the month before you were calling douche wear?"

Xander swallowed in a breath. "Cordy and I have gone rounds on this one."

"And?"

"Angel spent a lot of money on the clothes. I don't have to like them or the hair for that matter. If it makes her happy."

"Xander you are wrong on this one. You shouldn't have to compromise who you are for anyone."

"You seemed to be okay with Angel wearing the douche wear when he was in my body."

"That is cause it was only temporary. I'm not going to raise a stink for a month. Besides Angel was being true to whom he was. It was just being true in your body."

"Cordy isn't going to like this."

"Better to be hated for who you are than loved for who you are not." With that she picked up the brush and started brushing his hair again.

"You are right and I kind of decided this on Monday but now when I tell her I'm going back to my old clothes I can tell her it was your idea." He just laughed until Buffy went back to pulling harder on the brush. "Ow. I'm just kidding."

"Always with the jokes."

"Hey Buffy what is the deal with your mom?"

"My mom has a deal?"

"She told me how lucky you are to have someone like me in your life." He let the words hang there for a minute. "I mean she isn't wrong."

Buffy just laughed and grabbed the hair spray hitting him with an aqua net mist. "Week one mom saw Angel and I holding hands. I never told her about the body switch."

Xander just laughed, "So your mom thinks that you are cheating on Angel with me."  
"It would appear so."

"Well I won't break your mom's heart but you do know I am out of your league."

Buffy ran her fingers through Xander thick flowing hair. The last time she had her knuckles this deep in his locks she was riding him like a pony. "God you have such good hair."

"I do?"

"Oh yeah." She suddenly realized that Xander was looking at her a little strange. She pulled her fingers out of his hair. "I mean from a styling standpoint."

She finished working on his hair and gave him the perfect 1950's hairstyle. She stepped in front of him. "Let me take a look." She squared up with him looking at the completed doo. She was practically close enough to kiss him. "You smell good." She heard the words and quickly blushed. "I mean look. You LOOK good."

"Well I will take look and smell good." Xander felt the hair. "With all this hairspray it's like a helmet. You do good work though. I gotta move if I am going to get dressed and pick Cordy up in time."

"Come on I'll walk you out."

As they walked down the steps Joyce stood up from sitting on the couch. "Xander you have to leave so soon?"

Xander grabbed Buffy's hand holding it just to fuel her theory. "Yeah your daughter is hard to leave but this is the way it goes." He pulled Buffy close and whispered in to her ear. "What do you think this will make her think?"

Buffy pushed him away and rolled her eyes. "Have fun tonight."

"Stay safe on patrol."

The rest of the weekend went fairly routine. Buffy, Faith and Angel found a nest of vampires they managed to take out. Sunday was fairly slow but that was fine cause Buffy had to study for her European history test.

When school came on Monday Xander was back to wearing his baggy pants

and hair to his normal style, the old Xander was back.

At lunch Buffy was talking with Willow when Cordy made a b line straight to her table. "Summers why the hell do you hate me so? Did I do something to you in a past life? If so let me apologize."

Buffy just took a deep breath. "Cordy relax."

Cordy balled her fists. "You hate me that is the only explanation. I mean why else would you tell Xander to go back to his old style. God why do bad things always happen to me?"

Buffy mustered up the heaviest eye roll she could manage. "Oh stop teenage drama queen. You should like Xander for who he is, not what he wears or how he looks."

Cordy closed her eyes. "Hey I was with him when all of his hand me downs were from retired circus clowns. He looked good in the designer stuff."

Willow tried to calm the situation. "Xander deserves to be happy Cordy. He isn't trying to change you is he?"

Cordy closed her eye trying to find her calm. "Fine. I will make do."

Buffy just smiled at her. "God you are practically a saint."

Just like that she stormed off. Willow shook her head. "For what it's worth I am with you. I am glad Xander is back to his old self."

Buffy sauntered down the hallway. Things were definitely starting to look up. Xander was back to his old self and she could phase out any attraction she might have had at him. She pushed the library doors open Diva style. "Giles I am here and I am ready to train."

Giles came from out of his office. "Wow you are actually here and on time for once. "

"Yeah well the world is good Giles. I am here and I'm ready for what ever you have to throw at me today."

"Well today I am throwing Xander at you?"

"What?"

Xander came out from Giles office. He was wearing sweat pants and a t shirt. "Still trying to work off the 10 pounds your boyfriend put on me with cheese burgers and ice cream."

Giles rolled his eyes "So Xander thinks of your training as some sort of jazzercise."

Xander started stretching out "Actually I was going for a sweating to the oldies vibe."

Buffy just laughed. "No oldies here but I won't be held responsible for kicking your ass side ways." She looked him up and down "But you want a good training work out, buckle up Harris."

Over the next hour Giles called out various punch and kicks. All of Buffy's kicks were a mix of grace and power. Xander's were more like a drunken a caveman but he didn't quit or give up. Buffy would bark orders at him. Commanding him to drop and give push up's or sit ups. Some times she would have him running in place.

After an hour he was more sweat than man. The shirt now drenched with sweat clung to his body as he pushed through the pain. Buffy couldn't help but notice that his muscles were more defined than usual. Buffy had been blocking kicks and punches, as Giles would call out the orders.

She was so caught up in eyeing Xander she didn't see his food connecting with the back of her head. She dropped to the matt as Xander looked on in shock.

Xander dropped to the matt next to her. "Oh God I am so sorry."

Buffy just laid there as Xander was leaning over her. "It's okay Xander. You should be proud you got one in on me."

"Well you know I'd never hurt you. Never intentionally." He cradled the back of her head and moved in slowly kissing her. Buffy was a little taken back but didn't stop him. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him.

She suddenly felt a hand oh her face slapping her. She opened her eyes to find Xander standing over her. "Buffy wake up.

Buffy sprung up off her feet. The kiss was just another dream. "Oh God I was knocked out?"

Giles crossed his arms. "By Xander no less. Maybe we call it a day."

Buffy just nodded a look of panic on her face. "Good idea Giles."

Xander glared at him. "Hey that was a good kick."

Giles walked to his office to get ready to lock up. "Yes you are a regular Jackie Chan."

Xander extended his hand to Buffy to help her up off the matt. "Come on I think we are done."

Buffy took his hand and got up but realized she was just a little close so she jumped back. "Sorry"

"Buffy is everything okay? You seem?"

She just looked him up and down and swears she could see the out line of his cock through his sweat pants. "Uhm what. I mean. Yeah I'm fine. I just," She shook her head. "I think I have to find Faith."

"Okay. Well I will see you tonight."

"Sounds good I will see you, wait what?"

"Patrol. Cordy has a family thing so I am free tonight. I am going to come out to patrol with you."

Buffy swallowed a lump in her throat. "Oh great. I will see you tonight."

She quickly picked up her bag and ran out the library. She muttered to herself. "Great plan Faith. Xander is back and now I only want him more."


	15. Don't eat that Tuna Melt

Buffy practically ran all the way to find Faith. When she reached Angel's guest house she was relieved to find the door unlocked. "Faith we need to talk. I" She stopped as she saw Angel in the kitchen stocking the fridge.

"She isn't here."

Buffy stood there frozen a bit. "Oh. Well what are you doing?"

"I was thinking about what Xander said the whole idea of helping Faith out and welcoming her. I figured I would stock the fridge. "

"Oh. Well that is very nice of you."

Angel continued putting the groceries away. "Well Xander wasn't wrong. Faith is a bit of a wild card and if we don't take her in someone else will." As Angel emptied the bag he turned to Buffy. "Faith wasn't here when I got here. Something I can help you with?"

Buffy shook her head. "You know it is just typical slayer stuff."

Angel stepped to her and smiled opening his arms to her. "Well I am here if you" He stopped mid sentence and stepped to her sniffing the air.

"Do I stink? I just got done with."

"XANDER!"

"What about him?"

"Are you cheating on me with Xander?"

"WHAT?"

"I can smell him all over you."

"Angel are you insane?"

"I can smell him all over you."

"We just finished training. I can't believe you would even think."

Angel looked outraged "This isn't the smell of working out. This is his scent inside of you."

Buffy angry clenched her fist. "You are unbelievable. If you think I am cheating on you just come out and say it."

Angel looked in her eyes and could see her sincerity. "Buffy wait I'm" He shook his head "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm picking up his scent on you."

"Angel maybe it is just the training like you said."

"Maybe?"

"Okay definitely. I know better." He stepped to her and hugged. "I'm sorry."

"Jerk."

"Forgive me?"

She hugged him back. "Yeah I suppose."

Faith came walking in to the front door. "Hey. Hey Hey. This is my house and when I say get a room I don't mean mine."

Angel backed up from her. "Relax Faith. "

Faith looked at him curious. "What are you two doing here?"

Angel held up the last bag of groceries to put away. "I was stocking your fridge, my version of a house-warming gift. You know if the house wasn't enough. As for Buffy, I don't know what she wants."

Buffy stepped to her. "We have a few hours before patrol. What do you say we get a bite?"

Faith shrugged "Are you buying?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "Spot me a few bucks."

Angel opened his mouth. "Really?"

Buffy looked at him. "If you do I'll forget about the whole accusing me of cheating thing."

Angel quickly grabbed 40 buck pressing it in to her hand "Deal of the year."

Buffy smirked at Faith "Come on lets go."

Faith looked on confused. "He accused you of cheating."

Buffy walked behind her. "It's a long story."

A few minutes later they were at diner down the street from the bronze. It was mostly dead inside. Faith looked at Buffy. "What is so important?"

Buffy held up her finger motioning her to wait. The waitress came to their table. "What can I get for you two?"

Buffy looked over the menu. "What's today special."

The waitress held her pencil and pad in hand. "Tuna Melt."

Buffy's eye perked up. "Is it any good?"

The waitress looked at her skeptically. "It has been compared to by some as the siren song from Hell for hot pressed sandwiches."

Before Buffy could say anything Faith cut her off. "Yeah screw that. I will take a cheeseburger with all the fixings French fries and a Coke."

The waitress looked at Buffy. "And for you?"

Buffy took in a deep breath. "What the hell. You gotta roll the dice every once in a while. Tuna melt."

The waitress scribbled it down. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Faith waited for the waitress to leave. "So what is the big deal?"

"Your advice about getting Xander to go back to his old style. It didn't work. I still am having dreams."

"Oh my God. That is the big hub ub. Buffy you gotta ease up. This isn't the world ending crisis you are making it out to be."

"You said that once I got the geeky Xander back everything would go back to normal."

"It was a theory. I have a lot of them. Some of them work some of them don't"

"Trust me when I tell you this one belongs in the don't category."

"Okay well that is fine. You want to get Xander out of your system. We move on to the next theory."

"I know I am going to regret asking this but what is your next theory?"

"Okay well you have all these positive sex memories cause you see Xander as this insanely powerful sex machine."

"You are only telling me things I already know."

"But it wasn't Xander piloting the ship. It was Angel. So you only have good sex experiences with Xander because of Angel. But now that Xander is back behind the wheel he would fly that ship differently. He would fly it probably worse and once he does you'll see him as lame and weak and you'll want nothing to do with him sexually."

Buffy looked like she was about to scream. "Are you really suggesting that I have sex with Xander?"

"How is that old saying go? Best way to get over some one is to get under some one else."

Buffy looked like she was ready to strangle Faith. "You are a bad friend. I think you are intentionally giving me bad advice just to fuck with me."

Faith laughed. "You can't tell me you don't want to. I mean you have been dreaming about it."

"It doesn't matter. You know I can't."

"Give me one good reason."

"How about Angel or Cordy or hell Xander himself for that matter. That is 3 good reasons. "

Faith put her hands up in a surrender motion. "Fine. Play It your way. What ever that way is."

"God I just wish I could." Buffy stopped and shook her head. "No wishes. Wishes are how we got in to this trouble." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Everything is harder now. Angel and I are still trying to find our way. I see Xander and Cordy thriving and happier than ever and I know I should be happy for them but I kind of hate it. Add to that when ever I see Xander I just keep thinking how hot he looks."

"You are jealous of Cordy?"

"No of course not. But I'd be lying if I said it hasn't made me think."

"Think of what?"

"What if things were different? There was a time that Xander wanted me. He asked me out and I shot him down. Angel was the one I chose. I don't regret my choice but I do wonder what the other side of that coin would have looked like."

"God I feel like there is so much I missed out on. I didn't know Xander was all gaga for you."

"It is complicated on so many levels. For one there is Willow I mean she has always ear marked Xander as her own." Buffy shook her head "If she found out what Angel and I did while he was in Xander's body."

"Relax Buffy. Just breathe."

Buffy picked up her water taking a sip. "It's just too much. " She took another sip. "Oh and Xander is joining us for patrol tonight. So add more awkward points to team Buffy."

Buffy shook her head trying to forget about her problems. "God I'm starving where the hell is our food."

"Calm down moody. I'm sure it will be here any second."

When the food did arrive Faith could smell the Tuna melt from across the table. She looked at Buffy. "B as your friend I say you gambled and lost. You can't eat that."

Buffy picked it up and shook her head. "Come on. It is no worse than what they serve in the school cafeteria. It can't be that bad."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you."

Buffy took her first bite and swallowed. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as she thought. Faith ate half her burger and fries and what she didn't finish Buffy hovered it down like a bottomless pit. "Damn B. I know slaying makes you hungry and horny but you haven't killed a single vampire yet today."

Buffy grabbed a napkin dabbing the side of her mouth. "I don't know what it is. Lately I've been putting it away like no ones business."

"Well what if you are filling one void because you can't have the one you want filled. Food is a substitute for something else you aren't getting."

"I think I've taken just enough advice from Doctor Faith.." She glanced at her watch. "I still haven't been home and I want to see my mom before I patrol. Can you meet me at OakMont Cemetery in an hour and a half."

Faith nodded "Yeah don't sweat it. I will even swing buy and pick up Xander."

"I'll bring Angel."

Buffy greeted her mother walking in to the front door. Joyce looked at her concerned. "Where have you been?"

Buffy dropped her book bag at the front door. "Faith and I were talking over some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Buffy smiled at her mom. "You know slayer stuff, vampires, monsters and all sort of big nasties."

Joyce stood up going to the kitchen. "You are lying. A mother can tell these things."

Buffy just walked to the steps going up to her room. "Well as fun as this is I have to get ready for patro." She stopped mid sentence as her hand flew to her mouth. She ran up the stairs and to the bathroom quickly dropping to her knees and losing the entire tuna melt to the up stairs toilet.

She groaned and held her stomach. "God can not let Faith know about that. She will be giving me the I told you so for a week about that tuna melt."

As Buffy was getting showered dressed and ready Joyce knocked on the door. "I know you have to go but if you are hungry I ordered pizza"

Buffy slid her jacket on and loaded her pockets with holy water and a few stakes. "Thanks mom I will grab a piece on the way out."

Buffy scarfed down a slice quickly sitting on the porch waiting. Angel rolled up shortly later in his car. Buffy jumped in the front sitting next to Angel. "All showered up. So any scent of Xander should be gone."

Angel just kept his eyes on the road. "Buffy I can't explain it and I don't know why but you still are carrying his scent."

"Well for now lets find some vampires to kill and worry about who smells like what later."

When they arrived Xander and Faith were already waiting on them. Faith looked at Buffy as she arrived. "You better get your big girl pants on. So far the score is me 2 Xander 1 and you and Angel both big goose eggs."

Angel looked at them a little surprised. "Wow 3 of them?"

Faith nodded. "To be fair they were big clumsy and loud. "

Buffy took out her stake. "You just don't get a quality vampire any more. I swear your kind will sire anyone."

Angel put his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa. My kind."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "Before we have an us vs them discussion what do you say we make teams."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I say."

Faith laughed interrupting. "Here comes the Scooby Doo moment."

Xander laughed. "Oh you mean the one where Fred tells Shaggy and Scooby to split up so him and Daphne can go investigate."

Faith nodded and pointed. "That is the one."

Angel looked at Faith trying to disprove their point. "Okay Faith I say we show them how it is done."

Buffy looked at him surprised. "Okay well Xander and I will get it done."

Xander smirked., "I am all for this. It has been a while since team Blonde and awesome did their thing."

Buffy crossed her arms looking at Faith. "And for the record I am both the blonde and awesome part of the team."

Faith locked eyes with her. "Okay we will tally scores at the end of the night. Winner gets the belt."

Buffy spun on her heals. "The belt and shoes to match. Let's go Xander. We can show them how it's done."

As Xander and Buffy started walking through the graveyard he looked at her. "You know I wasn't joking. It has been a while since we did this. I am all about this."

To be honest Buffy felt a little nervous being alone with Xander. She still was having dreams about him. She still was imagining him naked most of the time but she was holding a good poker face. "Well I'm glad we are doing this too. I will be a whole lot happier if we beat Faith and Angel."

"Well Buffinator I think I know where a few might be. Let's get it done."

As the night went on Buffy and Xander functioned fairly well as a team. Buffy would weed out the big ones taking them down herself. She also had to give credit to Xander. He was still her goofy friend but he had come a long way in fighting. There was a few times she felt the need to jump in and act as protector but he was proving to her more and more that he didn't need it.

Angel and Faith weren't doing bad themselves. They found a fair a pair of twin brother vamps in a crypt. They were good fighters but in the end not much of a match for the slayer and the vampire. Angel looked at Faith. "Buffy is going to be jealous on that one. I don't think she ever got to kill twin vamps before."

Faith marked off her mock checklist. "I'll make sure and put that on my bingo scorecard."

Angel looked at his watch. "We got half an hour before we call it a night. I think we can get at least 3 more."

"Well stop your yapping and lets make it happen."

Buffy and Xander were starting to make their way back to the center of the cemetery. Xander looked at Buffy. "So I have 3 total for the night."

"Pfft Xander don't inflate your numbers. That one you are talking about was my kill"

Xander's jaw just dropped. "I staked him."

"Only after I knocked him out."

"You know what it doesn't matter. Team blonde and awesome has 7 kills total. That is a good number."

Buffy smirked. "We did kick a certain amount of ass toni" She stopped and covered her mouth. "Hold on."

She ducked behind a tombstone and emptied her stomach once again. Xander turned away wincing. "You okay there Buff?"

Buffy wiped her mouth and stood up snapping her head back. "Just peachy."

"You feeling okay?"

"Regrettably I had a tuna melt that probably should have passed on."

Before anything else could be said they heard the snap of a twig from the clearing in front of them. Faith made her way to them. "So what is your score?"

Angel followed close behind. "I think Faith is right. We probably got you."

Xander crossed hid arms. "Time to let the numbers do the talking."

Faith pointed at Angel. "He got 3 I got four."

Buffy pointed at Xander. "He got 2 I got 5."

Xander shrugged. "I say it's 3 4 but you know."

Faith looked annoyed. "Oh come on. A Tie."

Buffy made a face. "Yeah we can't end it on a tie."

Faith nodded. "What do you got in mind?"

Buffy rubbed her hands together thinking. "Sudden Death."

Faith bit her lip. "Love the way you think. Next kill wins it."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Sound good."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Oh my God could you be any more competitive?"

Interrupting the argument another vampire entered the clearing. Fear painted his eyes knowing he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Faith shook her head in disbelief. "Holy shit. They weren't twins Angel. They were triplets."

Before anyone could say anything the vampire turned running, as he ran he slipped in the pile of Buffy's puke. He lay on his back. "What the hell is this?"

Buffy hurdled the tombstone. "That is the sweet smell of my victory" She threw her stake with pin point accuracy in his heart watching him burst in to a pile of dust.

Xander looked on smiling. "And I think that is a W."

Faith ran over covering her nose. "What is that smell?"

Xander laughed. "Buffy blew chunks."

Angel looked at her concerned. "You feeling okay?"

Buffy just shrugged. "Bad Tuna melt. Lets just call it a night. But Xander is right we did win."

Angel looked at them. "Fine your prize is I will give the winning team a ride home."

Xander yawned. "Normally I'd refuse a ride on the whole basis of not liking you but I'm tired and pride be damned."

Angel dropped Xander off first. When it came time to drop Buffy off Faith got out of the car with her. "Angel go on ahead. I want to touch base with Buffy. I can get home."

Buffy leaned down. "Thanks for the ride Angel."

Angel looked at her. "Remember that whole no kisses after puking." He teased and leaned in kissing her. "I'll power through it."

She gently kissed him back. "I will see you later."

Faith waited till he pulled away to talk. "So you aren't feeling good?"

"Oh I am fine. It's just a stomach thing. I've been hit with something kind of nasty lately. You know the flu is going around."

"Yeah it's kind of not."

"Faith I am fine. Look at me I feel fine. It was just the tuna like I said. I threw it up when I got home."

"I told you that thing was poisonous."

"Are you happy? You got your I told you so in."

"When you have the flu it doesn't generally make you hungry. It kind of kills your appetite."

"So Doctor Faith isn't just a psychologist. She now is dealing with biology."

"I am just." She bit her lip reluctant. "Forget it. Have a good night."

"You are just what?"

"It's nothing. I'm sure you are fine."

"Faith if you have something to say just say it."

Faith waited a second and finally just said it. "Buffy what if it's not the flu? What if you are pregnant?"

Buffy just laughed at her accusation. "Oh my God Faith. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Fine I'm stupid."

"Well it is just Faith, you know who my boyfriend is."

"Yes I do."

"And Vampires can do a lot of things, but making babies aren't one of them."

Faith nodded again. "True and valid point. Angel's plumbing isn't designed to make babies. What about Angel being hooked in to Xander's plumbing?"

"Faith that isn't how it works. Vampires have rules. The universe has rules and I." Buffy started getting flustered trying to find the words.

"Relax Buffy. It is a moot point. I mean you and Angel used protection when he was in Xander's body right?'

Buffy suddenly had a look of panic in her eyes. "No. Why would we? I mean I just. There are rules Faith, God Damn Rules and you don't get to change the rules just cause you try on a different suit."

Faith stood in front of Buffy. "Calm down. Like I said I am probably wrong."

Buffy nodded. "Definitely wrong."

Faith took a breath. "Okay lets do the process of elimination thing. When was the last time Aunt Flo came to visit?'

Buffy started doing the math in her head. "Oh Shit."

"Again that doesn't mean anything. You are probably right. Just cause Angel was using Xander's body. I mean."

Buffy started pacing back and forth. "You are damn right it means nothing. I am not pregnant."

"Okay Buffy. You are not."

Buffy closed her eyes. "But just to be sure."

"Yeah?'

Buffy reached in to her pockets taking out her money. She counted 8 bucks. "How much money do you have?"

"4 bucks."

Buffy looked at Faith. "We need a pregnancy test."

"This time of night I don't know where you would find one in Sunnydale."

Buffy pushed the money in her hand. "I have school tomorrow but get me a pregnancy test. Get 2 of them. I want to make sure." Buffy second guessed herself. "Maybe I should fake sick tomorrow and."

"Don't do that. You need the distraction and you don't want to give your mom any reason to be suspicious. Don't worry. I will wake up early, buy the test, find you at lunch and you can take the test."

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat unable to blink. "Fine but I'm not pregnant. I am only doing this to prove you wrong." She said it trying to convince herself.

"Of course Buffy."

"But what if"

"No what it's. Go in Buffy and get some sleep. Don't worry about this. I'm sure you're not pregnant."

Buffy nodded. "This is just you messing with me."

Faith trying to convince her friend what she wanted to hear. "You know me always teasing."

Buffy nodded, "I will see you tomorrow Faith."

"Get some sleep Buffy."

Buffy walked up to her room changed her clothes and closed her eyes trying to find sleep. As the night went on though she laid there trying to find sleep but one thought kept pushing through her mind. "What if?"


	16. Krusty the Clown meets Shawshank

Buffy barely slept through the night. She caught a few hours sleep but was up in time for school. When she came down for breakfast she had a simple glass of juice and toast. Joyce was in the kitchen drinking her coffee. "So Buffy I have the day off work. I don't have to be at the Gallery so I can drop you off at school in an hour does that work for you?"

Buffy just stared straight ahead. She was mindlessly chewing on her toast. She was still deep and lost in thought of possibly being pregnant. Joyce looked at her. "BUFFY!"

She whipped her head around "What mom?"

"School. Is an hour enough time for you to get ready?"

Buffy nodded. "Oh yeah that is fine."

"Where were you just than?"

"Oh just school stuff. You know trying to figure out how to make it all work."

"Is this about the test?"

Buffy looked panicked. "You know about the test?"

"I thought Willow was helping you to study. I assumed it was for a test. Isn't there always a test in school?"

"Oh yeah. I'm nervous cause of a Math Test."

Joyce stepped behind Bufƒy and patted her shoulders. "Come on. You aren't afraid of a test. You will be fine I'm positive."

"Positive?"

"What has gotten in to you?"

Her mind was racing. It wasn't a what. It was a Who had gotten in to her and at this point she'd of given anything to take that back. She took the last bite of toast. "I got to get ready."

She waited anxiously for Faith at lunch. She paced back and fourth. Fortunately Xander was too distracted with reading through his S. A. T teat prep book that he didn't notice. Willow was going over her practice test she had for Xander after school so she didn't notice.

The longer lunch went with out Faith showing up the more nervous she got. Finally the lunch bell rang out and it was time to go back to class. She silently cursed Faith and wandered back to class.

She managed to make it through to the end of the day. Most of the day she was in a zombie like state. At the end of school day she found herself in the library.

Giles was putting books away. Willow was standing in front of Xander who was sitting at the table. "Okay so Xander each part of the test you will be scored separately on. You will be timed."

Xander nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "I still don't see the point."

Willow rolled her eyes. "We need a basic understanding of where you are on this testing. What are you good at? What do you suck at? So we can work on it and close any holes."

Xander saw Buffy standing in the background and smiled. "Hey Buffy."

She made her way over to the table. "Hey guys. "

Willow looked at him stern. "No distractions. I want you to take this serious."

Xander put his hands up "I am serious."

Buffy looked at Willow. "I'm sorry. I can go."

Willow shook her head. "No it's fine. This is just Xander stalling for time."

Finally the library doors flew open as Faith came sauntering through. "Hey party people."

Buffy shot up. "Oh actually I have to go anyways. Good luck Xander."

Buffy grabbed her bag and crossed the room to Faith. Willow furrowed her brow watching them leave. "Is it just me or are they hanging out together a lot lately?"

Xander shrugged. "They are slayers. They share a common bond and"

Willow shook her head "Oh no. You are not getting off topic or stalling any more. It is test time."

Xander laughed. "You asked!"

Willow took out her stop watch and the first part of the test. "Do you have your pencil ready?"

"Good ole number 2 is chalked filled with answers."

Willow looked at him "Good luck and" she clicked the stop watch "GO!"

Buffy walked down the hallway with Faith whispering. "What the hell happened to you? You were supposed to be here at lunch."

Faith sighed. "It's not my fault. I was here but that troll you call a principal wouldn't let me on campus. He gave me this bullshit that this school is for students and with out a student pass I have no place on his campus."

"Fucking Snyder. It isn't enough he has to destroy me academically." She turned to Faith. "Did you get the test?'

Faith opened her jacket pulling out a bag. "I was able to get two of them. We can head to my place and you can."

"Screw that. I have waited all day to take these." The school was mostly empty by the end of the day. She ducked in to the first available bathroom and locked the door behind her and Faith.

"You want to do it here?"

Buffy put her hand out "I have to know. Give me the bag."

Faith tossed her the bag. "Good luck."

Buffy pulled out the test. "So we got an EPT and a Krusty the Clown brand pregnancy test. Who the hell is Krusty the Clown?"

"Hey you said get two. 12 bucks gets you one good name brand and with the money that was left over."

Buffy closed her eyes trying to find her calm place. "What ever. Let's do this." Buffy went in to the stall reading the directions for each test. When she came out of the bathroom stall Faith looked at her "Well?"

"Well nothing, it takes 15 minutes."

"Oh. Well that seems anti climactic"

"This is serious Faith. What if "

"Hey we aren't doing what if's"

"I kind of have to. This is a major thing. I am not ready to be a mother. I killed that little egg that we were supposed to carry around and treat like a baby. Now granted it was a demon egg that was trying to take over my brain"

"For real?"

Buffy just nodded. "Long story."

"Damn. Anyways you aren't totally with out options."

Buffy looked up locking eyes with Faith. "You mean abortion." Even as she said the word something about it felt cold and harsh.

Faith nodded. "We do have certain rights still."

"I know. I get that. I just really don't want to have to make that decision."

"Hopefully it won't come to it."

Buffy paced back and forth. "God I can't even begin to think what Giles would think of me. My mom might actually kill me. Than there is Xander."

"You mean the fact that he would have a kid out there?"

Buffy opened her mouth but stopped. She hadn't actually stopped and thought of it till Faith spelled it out. "Oh my God. I didn't I mean." She closed her eyes. "I know it is obvious but I didn't do the math. Being it was Xander's body means it is Xander's sperm that created the baby."

"So than you have the question of who gets to play Daddy."

Buffy just looked up at the ceiling. "Xander will find out and he will never forgive me. Don't even mention the side relationships that I can kiss good bye. Willow is going to be pissed, Cordy might kill me."

"You aren't mentioning Angel."

"What's to mention?"

"Well how does he feel?"

"I'm not sure. I just." From across the bathroom. Buffy heard "Hey Hey "

Faith looked confused "What the hell was that?"

Buffy crossed to the pregnancy test. "The EPT one isn't ready but this cheap one is."

"What does it say?"

She lifted the test. "It says Hey Hey. What does that mean."

Faith picked up the box reading through the directions. "Hey means not pregnant and Hey Hey means."

Buffy shook her head. "NO. Why the hell did you buy this cheap piece of shit? It can't be accurate."

"Hey you didn't give me a lot of money. I bought what I could afford."

Buffy grabbed the box out of her hands she read through the box. "Oh my God it says right here Now up to 58 accurate."

"Well relax than. We just wait for the EPT. Throw that one away."

"Right. So someone can come in here and find the pregnancy test." Buffy shook her head and just shoved the test in her purse. She than grabbed all the boxes and instructions putting them in her purse as well.

Faith waited in the bathroom with Buffy till the fifteen minutes were up. "Buffy it's time."

Buffy stood there afraid. "I know."

"Are you going to go check?"

Buffy breathed in a deep breath. "Faith the answer is in that stall on top of the toilet. Once I look I know and I can't pretend any more. I can't say this is stupid or question why I'm doing this. I actually know and that scares me."

"Do you want me to check?"

Buffy shook her head. "No I got myself in to this. It is my responsibility." She walked in to the stall and grabbed the test. She closed her eyes and lifted the test to her face. She waited and tried to find the strength to open her eyes.

Faith stood there waiting. Finally the door came open and she stepped out. "Well?'

Buffy couldn't even say the words. She just cried. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Faith took the test from her and read the results. Buffy was going to be a mom. "Buffy I."

"I need to see Angel."

Nothing more was said she just nodded. "Come on. I'll take you."

An hour later Xander was just about done with his practice test. Willow stood in front of him. She clicked her stop watch. "And that Is time."

Xander pushed the test away from him "Well I can tell you how I did." He stood up angry. "It's for shit. I wasted a whole year of my time with this bullshit."

Willow stood there crossing her arms. "Stop."

"I didn't get a fucking thing right. It might as well be in Chinese"

Giles over heard his discouragement. "Xander you should let Willow score it. Maybe you didn't"

"I'll tell you how the God damn score came out." He grabbed a piece of paper and wadded it up and tossed it in the trashcan angry. "TWO POINTS. God damn cats crawlin up trees, 5 times 5 is 25. Fuck this place FUCK IT."

Giles looked at him shocked. "Xander."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Don't bother Giles. He is doing the Andy and Tommy scene from Shawshank Redemption."

Xander laughed handing Willow the test for her to score. "Get busy living or get busy dying."

Giles threw his hands up. "Honestly Xander I don't know what to make of you at times."

Xander sighed. "I'm pretty sure my score is going to suck so"

Giles crossed his arms. "So once again it's time to put on the buffoon mask. How about next time you go with a movie scene you aim for something more PG. Dumbo or Bambi maybe."

Xander shrugged. "I'd put on my genius mask but I traded it for an extra Hostess Cupcake in my lunch box in second grade."

Willow interrupted. "Xander don't be hard on yourself. Even if you didn't do as good as you liked this is why we are taking these practice tests."

Xander nodded. "Yeah. Well tally it up and give me my score."

Willow pulled out the answer sheet and started scoring. Xander pulled a comic book out the back of his back pack and started reading while he waited. Giles went back to stocking the shelves with the returned books. A few minutes later Willow looked up at Xander.

She took a breath. "I have your score."

Xander could tell by her tone it wasn't good. "So?"

"So Xander this is the first test and things will get better."

"Willow stop with the coddling. What did I score?"

She looked at him. "1054."

Xander looked at her not sure what that meant. "And that is bad?"

"You are just a tiny bit off of the national average. 1068 is the national average."

Xander just scratched the back of his head. "Wow I'm dumber than average."

Willow shook her head. "Xander don't give up. We are getting there. I promise."

"Hey I'm sticking in there. I promise. It just sucks to know you're not even at average."

"Xander you don't need to beat yourself up. You came a long way and"

"Willow stop. I am a big boy. I can deal. Like you said this is going to get better. One study session at a time."

"Well since that next study session is coming tomorrow I'm going to go home tonight and rest." He slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"That is fine. Take a night and just rest. You've earned it." He headed out the door way and Giles crossed the room to Willow.

"You are worried about him?"

She didn't want to say it out loud. "What if I put all this hope in him. This idea that he could do this and."

"Xander is strong and he is capable of more than he lets on. Don't lose hope just yet."

"You think so?"

"I hope so."

Buffy stood at Angel's front door for 10 minutes afraid to go in. She knew time wasn't going to change anything. She closed her eyes took a breath and stepped inside.

Her heals clicked on the floor as she walked inside and to the main hall. She called out. "Angel are you here?'

Angel opened the library door stepping in to the hall. "Buffy I wasn't expecting you." He could read her face and could tell something wasn't right. "Buffy is everything okay?"

Her lip trembled "Angel we need to talk." She held up the EPT test.

From across the room Angel didn't know what it was she was holding. He stepped to her till it finally came in sight. He froze in his track. "Is that what I think? I mean are you saying?"

"Like I said we need to talk."


	17. The choices we make

Buffy sat across from Angel in the den. The pregnancy test sat on the coffee table dividing them. They sat their quietly not saying anything. Angel just looked at the test unable to blink. The silence that hung between them was palpable. Finally Angel opened his mouth. "And this is for sure?"

"2 different tests say so."

"Than we buy 2 more."

"And what? Keep taking tests till we get the results we want? It doesn't work that way Angel."

"What do you want me to say Buffy? I mean I just found out and."

"Right because in the half hour that I have learned ahead of you I figured out all of the answers."

"That isn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

Angel stood up and started pacing. "I don't know. I mean there are rules in place. I haven't had to worry bout getting a woman pregnant in 200 years but some how."

"Stop Angel. You don't think I've had this same conversation. It is ironic though. I mean we were clear of Angelus but forgot about the teen pregnancy curse.'

"But I'm a vampire and."

"Yes you are. But you were in a very human and apparently virile body."

Angel knew she was right. His eyes just stared at the floor. "I can't make a baby but Xander can."

Hearing Angel say his name made her stomach clench. "Which technically means this baby biologically is Xander's"

Angel went back to the chair and fell in to it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Well you got to give us this. When we make moral dilemmas we don't go for the center field pop fly. No no no no. We have to hit the out of the park grand slam home run."

"This is the part where you are supposed to comfort me. You say something like Don't worry Buffy we are going to figure this out."

Angel opened his eyes and looked at her and saw that she really needed him. "I'm sorry Buffy." He got up and went over to her hugging her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Of course we are going to be okay. I guess this explains why you are constantly smelling like Xander."

"It does?"

"It's growing inside you a little more everyday."

She just buried his face in his embrace. "God we really screwed up this time."

"Hey maybe this isn't the screw up we see it as. Maybe years from now we look back on this day and see it as the greatest thing that ever happen to us."

Buffy pulled back and took a breath. "You could be right but Faith said."

"Faith knows?"

"She was the one who said that I might be pregnant. I guess the tossing my cookies and on top of that putting it away like I'm in a pie eating contest was sign enough for her. She picked up the pregnancy test and was with me when I found out."

"Faith Really?"

"I know it's strange to say but I'm glad she is here right now. I couldn't talk to Willow about any of this and she has actually been kind of a good friend. I'm getting off track though. Faith brought up that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to you know. Have a baby."

Angel looked in her eyes saying it out loud. "Abortion?"

Buffy nodded not able to say the words herself. "It is a woman's right after all and." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I mean it is an option."

Angel took her hand. "Well Buffy I love you. I want you to know that what ever you decide I will support and back you on it."

Angry she pulled her hand away. "Oh my God don't do that."

"What? I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to show you I'm on board no matter what."

"I don't want support here. I want us to decide. We did this and yes it is my choice I have to make but it doesn't give you the right to just hand off the ball to me and say you do what you want."

Angel stood up throwing his hands up. "Well what do you want?"

"I don't know Angel."

"I DON"T EITHER." He heard his voice booming off the wall and stood still. He felt his body stiffen and shook his head. "Okay stop. I think we need to weigh out our options. We do a pros and cons sort of thing. "

"You mean keeping the baby or not?"

"Exactly."

Buffy nodded "I take Con."

"Which makes me pro." He started pacing back and fourth. "Why don't you start."

Buffy paced in the opposite direction as him. "Con. This is Sunnydale and if I kept the baby that would mean I couldn't patrol or be active as the slayer as long as I am with child. It would be dangerous. Sunnydale needs a slayer and if I step down it puts the town in danger."

Angel pointed at her "Pro everything happens for a reason. Any other time you would be right but we have an active slayer. Faith could step up while you are out and."

"Angel that isn't a pro. It is just adding a solution to my Con."

"It still fits."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Con. I planned on going to college next year. Yes I know it is possible to be a mother and slayer and college student but it is going to make things harder. A baby would change my future. It would make it harder to go to college and get a job."

Angel stepped to her "Pro. This is the elephant in the room but I have to say it. I have had real complications lately about us having a future. I want you to have every option. I don't want you to have to sacrifice because you choose to be with a vampire. The biggest sacrifice we know is a child. IF you are with me it means we can never have children. You would have to give that up. Here we are though. We have this amazing work around. Even though I honestly thought we would never be able to. I mean. Buffy we could really really be a family. This isn't the perfect solution. It isn't what I would have planned but at least now I feel like this one major thing that I couldn't give you. This huge part of your life you should have a right to. You can have it now."

She looked at Angel sincerely. "You never told me you thought about that stuff."

"Of course I thought about it. It is such a big conversation mostly with a depressing ending so it's not something you say out loud. Are you going to tell me you never thought of it?"

"It might have crossed my mind a time or two."

"You are up. Con"

Buffy nodded and went back to pacing. "Con I don't know thing one about being a mom. I am still a teenager not to mention teenage pregnancy is such a cliché. I don't know how to change a diaper or any of that stuff. I'm not ready to be a mother." As the words left her mouth it hurt. They were cold and empty but she knew they had to be said. She looked up at Angel. "Pro?"

Angel opened his mouth ready to offer up something positive. He thought for a second but couldn't come up with anything new. He just looked at her "Pass."

Buffy breathed a sigh of frustration. "Con. Even after this baby is born it will be a target. In my time as slayer I have earned quite a few enemies. You have earned plenty as well in the time you've been around. What better way to get back at us than through a child? This baby would have a target on it's back." Buffy looked up at him "Pro?"

Angel opened his mouth again but had nothing. "Pass"

Buffy sat down on the edge of the coffee table. She picked up the pregnancy test as she said it. "Con. This is the big one. I can deal with the angry looks and the student body talking badly about me behind my back." Her shoulders slumped forward as she fought back the tears. "What is going to hurt is Willow and Oz. Giles my Mom. Completely forget about the look of disappointment they are going to have for me, forget about the anger. I will have lost all respect."

"You didn't mention Xander?"

Buffy felt a tear rolling down her check. "He will know. This won't only touch me. It isn't going to help his relationship with Cordeila. Let's not even talk about how much she will hate me. He will know what we did. He will never forgive me. I will lose my best friend."

Angel came to Buffy and stood behind her simply rubbing her back. "Buffy are you okay?"

Buffy took in a deep breath and cleared her throat. She stood up. "Well I guess one side has a clear winner."

Angel hugged her and held her close. "You are probably right."

She pulled back. "I can make the arrangements but I will need uhm. I don't have enough money to."  
"Buffy don't worry about it. You tell me how much you need."

"Thank you."

"I would offer to go with you but."

Buffy laughed uncomfortably. "Can't really get an appointment after sundown and we all know how well you do in the day."

Buffy stood up and shoved the test in to her pocket. Angel looked at her. "Do you want a ride home?"

Buffy looked out the back window. "I think I want to see Faith but Uhm if you could give me a ride after"

He nodded. "Sure. Just come back here and I'll zip you home."

"Thank you." Buffy headed out the back door and towards the guest house.

Angel called out to her as she reached for the door knob. "Buffy. We are. I mean we are going to be okay."

She looked in his eye not sure she believed it. She simply nodded. "Yep."

Faith was sitting in the recliner at her house watching a rerun of the Brady Bunch on tv when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the screen and than at the door. "Fucking Marcia." She turned the tv off and walked over to the door opening it. Buffy stood in front of her looking so frail. She looked like she could have been knocked over with a feather. "B?"

"Hey can I come in for a second?"

She just nodded and side stepped so Buffy could come in. "So I am guessing Angel knows now."

She walked inside and went to the love seat. She pulled her knees up to her chest in almost a fetal position. "We talked about it. We looked at all the angles and talked about what this means."

"And?"

Buffy couldn't look at Faith as she said it. "Yeah I'm not ready to be a mom. We just." She tried to find the right words. "I'm going to call the clinic tomorrow and see about an appointment."

"Sounds like you have it figured out."

Finally Buffy looked up and looked at her. "Faith?"

"Yeah Buffy?"

"I'm doing the right thing right?"

"I can't answer that. If it was me and I was in your place I would be on the phone to the clinic in a second. I'm not you though and you have to do what you feel is right."

Buffy shook her head. "This has to be right. I am a slayer and a slayer has a duty. Sunnydale needs me."

"Yeah but if that was a your reason. I mean you know I have your back. You've been doing this three years. You've earned some vacation time."

"Doesn't really matter. I mean this is how it has to be."

"Well if there is anything I can do."

"Do you think I could hide out here a little bit? Maybe you could take patrol tonight?"

"Not a problem."

Buffy found herself curled up in the old bed of Angel's and Faith's current bed. She laid under the blankets trying to sleep but nothing came. Finally just before midnight she pulled her self up and got out. Faith had already left to complete the patrol for the evening. She knew Angel was most likely gone so she decided she would walk.

It only gave her more time to think. More time to question herself. When she finally did arrive home her mom was just heading to bed. Joyce yawned "Oh Honey you are home."

Buffy just nodded letting her mom believe she was out patrolling. "Yep. The fate of Sunnydale is safe for one more night."

"Well make sure and get some rest. " She went to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I will. Good night mom."

Angel went out to help Faith with patrol. He needed something to keep his mind busy. As patrol ended he found himself driving. He parked in front of Buffy's house. He finally got out of the car and stood in front of the house.

He wasn't sure what to say. He stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally he crawled up the tree on the side of Buffy's room. He stood on the branch looking in Buffy's window. She finally found rest and was sleeping peacefully.

He knew better than to wake her. Especially when there was nothing new to say. So he sat. He sat and watched her sleep for an hour. Finally he took one final look at her. "I'm Sorry."

He jumped down from the branch and took a final look at the house. He knew the pain they were going though. He hoped after they came away from this they could be as strong as they once were. He'd be lying though if he said he didn't have any doubts.

The next morning Buffy was up on time for school. She had to push forward and pretend it was just another day. She went to her classes and put on best fakest smile she could imagine. At lunch time she skipped out and found a pay phone.

After a few phone calls Buffy was able to schedule an appointment at the woman's clinic on Friday. She was told how much the procedure would cost. As to not raise any suspicion she scheduled the appointment for after school. The clinic nurse was friendly and did the best she could to accommodate Buffy's schedule.

She wasn't angry with Angel but right now she didn't have it in her to see him. She passed on the info to Faith telling her how much money she would need from Angel for the abortion. Angel in turn appointed Faith courier. He gave her the money and she gave it to Buffy.

It was lunch Thursday lunchtime when Willow finally asked her. "Buffy is everything okay?"

Buffy smiled at her. "Of course Will. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem kind of distant lately."

"It's always hard for me this time of year. My cousin Cecile was."

"Oh God I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't know."

It wasn't a lie. They were coming up on the anniversary of her death but with everything on her mind she didn't really have time to think about it. "It's okay Willow. You couldn't have known." She was looking to change the subject quickly. "So Xander and that great hunt for a decent S. A .T score. How is it coming along?"

Willow sighed, "I'm starting to think I'm a better student than teacher."

"Hey don't do that. Xander is lucky to have you. The only thing I ever saw him reading before a month ago was a comic book."

"I hope you are right. He is taking another practice test for me after school."

"Don't give up hope. Never under estimate what Xander is capable of."

"I know."

Later that evening Faith covered for Buffy once again going out on patrol. Xander tagged along and asked where Buffy was. Faith covered for her giving an excuse that her and Angel were both looking in to a potential new threat.

That night as Buffy slept she dreamt. In her dream she was sitting on the couch in front of the tv down stairs. Before she could say anything the television came on.

She looked for the remote to turn the tv off. She couldn't find it so instead she just laid back and watched what ever was on. On the screen was a young girl running through the kitchen. "Mommy Mommy!" The little girl called out "Where are you mommy?"

Out from the closet door an older Buffy jumped grabbing the little girl tickling her. "I got you."

The little girl laughed. "They let me ride a pony today. He was the bestest pony in the whole wide world."

"Oh really? Well I'm sure all the other ponies were just so jealous."

The little girl wrapped her arms around Buffy hugging her as tight as she could. "This is the best day ever."

Buffy laughed. "You will have to tell Daddy all about it."

Just than the channel changed on the television. This time a little boy dressed in a Superman costume came running through the living room. "It's Halloween! It's Halloween! I want to get some candy."

Buffy held up the red cape. "Superman can't go out with out his cape."

The little boy ran to her. "Oh put it on."

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

Buffy turned him around and put the cape around his neck "Now you are officially Superman. Able to fill pillow cases with candy in a single night." She smiled and turned him around. "Okay show me your Superman pose."

The little boy gave his best Superhero pose with his fists on his hips and turning his chin for a side profile. "Is that good?"

"So good I think you are going to get all the candy." She brushed his hair out of his face and smiled. "Why can't you stay this age for ever." She just laughed. He flashed the trade mark lopsided grin that melted every heart.

"I want to go out and get started mom."

"Your father is going to be home in a minute than we can all go out together."

As Buffy sat on the couch watching the potential sitcom of her life the tv suddenly turned off. She looked around "No." She quickly stood up flipping the couch cushions looking for the remote. When she couldn't find it she went to turn the tv back on but couldn't see an on button. "Please I need to see more."

Before she could say anything she sat up in bed. She realized it was just a dream. It wasn't led by prophecy or some slayer calling. It was nothing more than her worry. Her dream was telling her that logic and reason could speak all they want but in the end the answer was always murky.

She looked over at the clock. It was half an hour before she was going to get ready for school. She decided to wake up and get ready for her day. The day that was going to be the worst day she had lived so far.

She got dressed and found her way to school. Once again she was plastering the biggest fakest smile she could imagine. She sat at the picnic table in the quad. Willow found her sitting once again lost in thought.

"Wow Buffy Summers gets to school before me. How often does that happen?"

Buffy nodded and shrugged. "Mom had an early day at the gallery so she dropped me off early."

"Hey Buffy have you seen Xander?"

She shook her head. "You looking for him?"

She sighed. "More like looking to avoid him."

"Everything okay?"

She pulled out his practic test. "I graded his test."

"He didn't do so well?"

"He did better and he keeps doing better but lately it just feels like he's treading water. Not moving forward nearly as fast as." She sighed. "He is so frustrated lately. I just wanted him to have one win."

Buffy wanted to offer comfort and tell her friend to keep hope or have faith but she was too lost in herself. She looked up at Willow. "I am sure you'll find a way Willow. You always do. I am kind of starving though so I think I'm going to grab a bite before class."

It might be selfish but she couldn't deal with anything extra. Yes she was hungry but she needed to get away. She made her way through the cafeteria line buying some pop tarts and milk.

Even as she ate she hid in the back corner of the cafeteria. She sat there till the bell rang and she went to class. Most of the day passed in a dull blur. She didn't' want to see any of the Scoobies. At lunch time she figured she could hide out in the library figuring they would be in the cafeteria.

Buffy pushed open the door to the library and started toward the table when she heard Xander's voice. "I am done. I am sorry Willow but all of this has been a waste of time."

Willow reached for the test. "Xander I know you are discouraged but." Suddenly Willow saw Buffy standing there with a lunch tray. "Oh Buffy."

Buffy seemed awkward. "I should probably go."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy it's okay. You can stay. We are just having a celebration to my many flavors of failure."

Buffy went to the table and sat down her lunch tray. "I'm just here to eat."

Xander closed his eyes and sat down. He rubbed his brow. Finally after taking a deep breath he looked at Willow. "I want you to know that I really appreciate everything. This isn't your fault. I have to accept this though. I can't do this. It is a waste of time. I think we call it done."

Giles stood in the doorway of his office finally speaking up. "So what movie is this from?"

Xander shook his head. "No movie or jokes this time. It doesn't really matter anyways. This was more about what Willow wanted than what I wanted."

Giles laughed and took off his glasses polishing them. "Oh what a load of drivel that is." Buffy looked up Giles. She was curious what he was getting at.

Xander looked confused "What?"

Giles approached him. "See I have you figured out. You want to take the easy way out because you are scared. See you have gotten by for so long making jokes and pretending cause the truth is if you try and fail you only have yourself to blame. You will never admit this out loud but this is something you want and the idea that you might fail terrifies you. Well let me break this down for you harsh and straight forward. Life is scary. Get used to it. There are no magical fixes. It's all up to you. So open the damn test lets figure out the problem AND GET TOO WORK"

Buffy looked at Giles hearing his words and couldn't believe what he was saying It was like Giles was talking to her. Xander shook his head looking a little shocked Giles could be so blunt with him. He looked at him sincerely. "What if it's too hard?"

Buffy stood up interrupting. "Yeah Xander is right. What if it's too hard? What is he supposed to do?"

Giles looked at her confused and took a second. "Dear Lord Buffy I have no idea why you are chiming in but I'll say this to both of you. Nothing in this world that is worth having comes easy."

And just like that Buffy knew she couldn't do it. For all the reason and logic to go through with the abortion she couldn't do it. She stood up pushing her lunch away. "I gotta go."

Willow looked confused. "Where?"

She grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll explain later." She ran out the door knowing she had to find Angel.

Xander looked up at Giles and sighed. "Okay. I can do this."

Giles patted his back. "Okay lets open this test up and see what you need to work on."

The cab dropped Buffy off in front of Angel's as she walked in to the main hall. "ANGEL"

A door opened behind her as Angel stepped out from his bedroom. "Buffy shouldn't you be in school."

She looked at him. "I can't do it. I know every reason says I can't have this baby. Maybe I am too emotional. Maybe I am not thinking this through. Maybe I will regret it but I can't"

Angel shook his head and stepped to her opening his arms to her. "Buffy stop. You don't have to convince me. If you want to keep this baby than I say." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Let's do this."

She hugged him and buried her face in his chest. She was terrified and wasn't sure if this was the right choice to make. It was her choice though. "Thank you Angel."

Angel held her letting her have her moment. "We are going to be okay."

She closed her eyes wanting to believe him but one thing terrified her. She looked up Angel. "We have to tell Xander."

Angel nodded. "Yeah and then everyone else."


	18. Than things went Nuclear

_Monday_

Angel sat across from Buffy. "So it is decided. We will get Xander over hear tonight and tell everyone else tomorrow?"

Buffy nodded. "When I see him at lunch I am going to tell him you need to see him after school."

"And we will tell him together."

Buffy looked at the clock. She came over to Angel's before school. She told her mom she left a book there and she would take a cab there promising she would get to class on time. "If I am going to make it to school on time Angel."

"There is a cab waiting outside for you Buffy."

She quickly leaned to him giving him a peck on the cheek. "I will see you after school."

Buffy threw her bag over her shoulder and headed out the front door to her waiting taxi. She hopped in the back seat. "Get me to school." '

The cab driver pulled up to the front of the school and Buffy hopped out. Angel had prepaid the driver so it was one less thing for Buffy to worry about. Her stomach was doing hula hoops around her ass. She needed to find Xander.

Willow walked up behind her. "Hey Buffy."

"Oh Willow?" She smiled at her. "So have you seen Xander?"

"Damn I was hoping you had seen him. I need to talk to him." She started walking along side Buffy. "What do you want to see him for?"

"Oh you know just typical stuff. Nothing big." She was hoping to change the subject. "What do you want with him?"

"Well I need to talk to him about his test."

"Is this the practic thing?"

"It is?"

"How is he doing?"

Willow looked reluctant to say anything. "I'll tell you later. But I will make you a deal. If I see him. I will tell him you are looking for him. You do the same for me."

"Sounds like a deal."

She didn't sweat it too much. She did have Algebra with Xander in her final class of the day so no matter what she would see him than. During her study hall period she mad her way to the library. As she opened the door once again she heard Xander yelling.

"You've got to be kidding me Willow."

Buffy stepped inside looking at Xander once again holding up a graded test. She stepped inside. "Another bad test Xander?"

Giles laughed. "I should think not Buffy. This is a day for celebration."

Xander flipped the test over showing the score "1350 baby."

Buffy laughed looking at him. "Xander you are the man. I knew you could do it."

Xander laughed. "Hey hey hey. It was just a practice test. I still have to take the real test and I still can bomb that horribly."

Willow shook her head. "You got this Xander. I am so proud of you."

Xander looked at Willow and Giles. "Hey you guys pushed me and wouldn't let me quit. Thank you."

Giles looked at him. "Thank us with a good score on the real test."

Xander felt a pit in his stomach. "Oh right. The real test. I guess I should probably uhm see about looking in to the next time I can take the test."

Giles smiled. "Oh there is no need. There is a testing on Saturday."

Xander suddenly felt his breath quickening. "Oh wow. This Saturday?"

Willow could see the worry and fear. "Come on Xander. You can do this."

Xander exhaled and nodded. "So do you have the info on how I get registered Giles?"

Giles went to his desk and grabbed a flier with all the testing info. "Here you go."

Xander scanned the paper nervously. "I'll make the call after school."

Buffy looked at Willow. "So I guess this is what you wanted to talk to him about."

Willow smiled and laughed. "Yeah I couldn't have you stealing my thunder and telling him." She giggled and stopped "Oh wait you wanted to see him."

Buffy suddenly felt the pressure. "Oh it's"

Xander just laughed "You wanted to see me."

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat "Oh it's not important."

Xander shook his head. "No I am here Buffy. See away."

Buffy felt her throat go dry. "Well I uhm. I just wanted to talk to you about the test and how it was coming. So I guess everything worked out."

Xander smirked at her. "Awesome. We should celebrate tonight. Burger and fries maybe some soda."

Willow nodded eagerly. "I agree."

Buffy laughed "I have to see Angel after school but we will celebrate tonight."

At the end of the school day Buffy was back at Angels. She walked in to the front door and Angel came down the steps. "Hey Buffy." He looked past her. "Where is Xander?"

"He's not coming?"

"Why?"

She sighed. "He finally got some good news about his test. I couldn't bring him down. Not today."

"Well tomorrow."

"Angel he is taking the SAT's on Saturday. The last thing I am going to do is doom him and weigh him down with this. We can wait one more week."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure."

Angel nodded "If that is what you want."

"It is."

Angel opened his arms to her and she stepped in to his hug. "One week." He closed his arms around her and kissed the top her head.

 _Next Monday_

Buffy once again got out of the cab like the week before. She once again looked around hoping to find Xander. Willow popped up behind her. "Hey Buffy"

Buffy sighed "Ground hog day much?"

Willow looked confused "Huh?"

' "Nothing Will. I just" She smiled at her friend but was getting knocked over by her new perfume. Lately on top of the morning sickness she was getting some sense of super smell. Anything too potent made her want to gag. "Hey Willow. You smell different. Is that a new perfume."

"Wow you have almost as good a nose as Oz. But yeah I tried out a new perfume. Don't think it is a keeper. It's too strong Oz says."

"Well you know he is your boyfriend so give and take and all that."

"Hey Will have you seen."

"XANDER" Willow shouted seeing her friend with his skateboard riding down the sidewalk.

Xander stopped in front of them. "Ladies." He kicked up the skateboard catching it in his hand

Buffy looked at him curious. "This is new?"

Xander shrugged. "Not really. I used to ride all the time and since Cordy couldn't pick me up for school I decided to break out the ole skateboard."

Buffy walked with the two of them in to the school. "Well it is good exercise."

Xander shrugged. "For now. I am hoping to get a car this weekend."

Willow looked surprised. "You have money for a car?"

Xander nodded not wanting to go into it. "I sold some stuff."

Buffy knew the look. "What did you sell?"

Xander laughed and walked backwards as he talked to them. "Okay so you know I'm never going to wear the douche wear again. I mean Cordy loved it but come on."

Buffy laughed. "You sold the clothes Angel bought for you or him or you know what I mean."

Xander shrugged "Hey it isn't my style but it still was a lot of money. I found a place in LA that wants all of it. They offered me a pretty decent price and I'm hoping to get something nice."

Willow laughed, "You think Angel would be okay with that?"

Xander shrugged. "I'm going to go with who care Alex for 200?"

Buffy sighed . "About Angel he was thinking after sch"

Willow cut her off. "I feel like you are avoiding the big question. The test how did it go?"

Xander shrugged "Honestly Willow I don't know. I feel like I did okay but who knows. They told me I should get my test results some time this week."

Buffy grumbled "I hope your test results come out better than mine."

Xander looked at her. "What Buff?"

Buffy just smirked "nothing."

Xander smiled at her. "So what were you saying about Angel?"

Buffy opened her mouth as the warning bell rang. She sighed. "I'll talk to you at lunch."

To be honest Buffy was relieved to buy even a few hours. At lunch Buffy found Xander about to sit down to his lunch but before Buffy could get to him Willow grabbed his arm. "Xander we have to go to the library"

Xander looked at her confused. "Why?"

"The test results were mailed to the school office. An announcement has been made to pick them up after school but Giles got his hands on yours early."

Xander suddenly had a look of fear in his eyes. "Oh."

Willow tugged at his arm. "Come on. You got this.."

Buffy made her way to them. "What is going on?"

Willow kept pulling. "Xander got his test results."

Xander carried his lunch tray but stopped. "You know what I don't think I need this anymore. I'm not hungry."

Willow laughed. "Be optimistic"

When the 3 of them entered the library Giles was staring at the center of the table where a white envelope sat. He didn't want to admit it but he felt like he had a great deal vested in Xander. "Oh Xander yes. So I was thinking."

Xander put his hands up. "I know my test results are in."

Giles pointed to the envelope. "Well no time to waste."

Xander stood frozen just looking at the envelope. "Maybe I should wait."

Willow looked at him. "NO. Xander come on. Don't you want to know?"

Xander put his hands on top of his head. "Will right now I'm not a loser. I open that envelope and it changes everything. I mean I will be a permanent loser."

Giles shook his head. "That test doesn't prove anything. If you didn't do well on it than you can try again."

Xander looked at Buffy. "What do you think?"

Buffy was agitated. "Jesus Xander you got sack up." She pushed past him and grabbed the envelope. Before anyone could say anything Buffy ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the paper.

Xander closed his eyes and bit his lip. "So?"

Buffy unfolded the paper. "Well you got 1350 last time right? You didn't get a 1350 this time?"

Xander sucked in a deep breath. "Oh God. How bad?"

Buffy held the paper up to his face. "You got a 1390 dumbass."

Xander opened his eyes looking at the test. "WHAT?"

Giles howled out. "Holy Hell Xander you did it."

Willow grabbed him in a hug. "I told you."

Buffy looked at him happy for her friend. "I knew you could do this. You should be really proud."

Xander just looked at the test results. "I could have options. I mean I could have a future." He shook his head and looked to Buffy. "Hey you wanted something?"

Buffy opened her mouth. "Wanted something?"

Xander bit his lip trying to remember. "Something about Angel?"

Buffy walked back in to Angel's after school. Once again Angel was waiting for Xander to arrive behind her. Angel stood there with his arms crossed "Buffy where is he?"

"Angel don't. He got his SAT results in and he did good. I couldn't crush his spirits after such a big victory."

"Buffy you are stalling."

"Angel I am not stalling. I just. Every time I am ready to sit down with him and." She shook her head. "I promise that soon we will tell him."

"Buffy you can't hold out any longer. Never mind the fact that sooner or later you are going to start showing but sooner or later Giles is going to ask why you haven't been on patrol."

"You don't have to remind me. One more week will be fine."

Angel angry shook his head. "This isn't just about you. Until everyone knows what is going on you can't go to a doctor. The baby is going need prenatal care and."

"I KNOW!"

Angel shook his head angry. "Than act like you care." With that he turned around and slammed the door to the den behind him.

Buffy stormed out angry not saying another word. Most of the week was a blur. Angel wasn't entirely wrong. She did worry about the baby. She needed to see a doctor. She would once she didn't have to hide her secret.

Finally on Friday Faith passed a message on to Buffy via Angel. He wanted to see her and wanted to apologize. The truth was she wanted to see him too but she was stubborn.

She showed up as requested at 430pm Angel was pacing back and fourth waiting for her. As she came in to the main hall he looked at her. "Thank you for coming Buffy."

She looked up at him. "I hate fighting with you. All week I was going over in my head."

"Buffy stop. We had words and it's over. I don't want to fight with you."

She stepped to him and hugged him. "Thank you."

Just than a door opened behind them. Xander stuck his head out from the den. "Angel what ever you called me for can we get a move on. It's the weekend I want to get home."

Angel turned "Just a few minutes Xander."

Buffy looked like her eyes were about to shoot fire. As Xander stepped back in to the room and closed the door she pushed Angel back. "How could you?"

"It has to be done Buffy."

"You aren't going to force me. I am going to tell him when I am ready." She turned from him and headed towards the door.

"I will tell him myself."

Buffy froze in her tracks. "Don't do this. Please don't force my hand."

"We are at the point of no return."

"What does that mean? It means tomorrow everyone else is coming here. I have already put that in motion. "

"This is OUR choice. OUR CHOICE. You don't get to make all the decisions."

"I do when you aren't making any."

She closed her eyes trying to find her strength. "I hate you right now."

"Come on Buffy. We have to do this." He reached out to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"Don't touch me." She turned towards the den trying to think of the best way to tell Xander.

Buffy walked in to the room and Xander stood up smiling at her. "So Buffy what is going on?"

She pointed to the chair behind him. "Why don't you sit back down, Angel and I have some information we need to share."

Xander's smile suddenly disappeared. He could sense the tension in the room. "Okay? This doesn't feel scary at all."

Angel sat on the couch across from him. "It is okay Xander."

Xander looked at Buffy and forced an awkward laugh. "Let me guess you two have switched bodies."

Angel interrupted. "I'm not trying to snap at you but can we have 5 minutes with out any jokes."

Xander grumbled. "Wow that doesn't make things more tense at all."

Buffy looked at Xander and closed her eyes. She felt her throat go dry but finally started. "Xander do you remember when you Angel switched bodies and the rules that we put down for both of you."

Xander suddenly looked pale. "Oh God I know what this is about ."

Angel looked confused. "You do?"

Xander stood up pacing. "I swear to God I didn't mean to break the rules. Cordy was angry and I felt like I was on the verge of losing her and."

Buffy looked at him shaking her head. "Xander this isn't."

Angel cut her off. "You broke the rules?"

Xander looked at him pleadingly. "It was just once and."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Xander stop."

Angel looked at Buffy. "No. I think he should go on. If he did something wrong than"

Buffy looked at him confused "One minute Xander." With that she stood up grabbing Angel and practically yanked him out of the room. When the door closed she looked at him. "What are you doing?'

Angel looked at her smiling. "We are now on equal footing. He can't get mad at us for breaking the rules if he did the same."

"I would strangle you right now if you needed air to breathe."

"Come on Buffy think about it. He can't get mad at us cause"

"STOP IT!" She shook her head. "This isn't a game based on some sort of point system."

The door opened again as Xander was all the more confused. He looked at the two of them. "What is going on?"

Angel looked at Xander. "Xander I was discussing with Buffy how we feel about this latest development." He walked back in to the room pacing. "See you broke the rules. Buffy and I are forgiving people and we" He looked at him. "We forgive you for having sex with Cordeila."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Angel stop."

Xander looked exasperated. "HAD SEX WITH CORDY?" He looked at Buffy confused. "I was apologizing cause I kissed her. It was that night that I went blood nutso and drank from Buffy."

Angel looked disappointed. "So you just kissed?"

Xander looked shocked. "You thought I actually had sex with her?"

Angel tried to find his footing. He shook his head. "Well you did break the rules."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Angel Stop."

He just continued not breaking eye contact with Xander. "Part of being a friend is forgiveness and Buffy and I both forgive you as I'm sure you would forgive us if."

Buffy turned to him pissed. "God damn it Angel STOP! This isn't the same thing. It's not even close."

Xander looked at Buffy. "What is going on?"

She sat back on the couch. "Please just sit."

The three of them took there original seat back on the couch.. Xander could tell this was something life changing. "What is going on?"

Buffy couldn't look at him. She just stared at the hard wood floor. "Xander I don't know how to say this. I have rehearsed this in my head probably 100 different ways. Different speeches. Different reasons to justify what Angel and I did but in the end I have to just say it. I have to pull the band aid quick and clean."

Xander noticed she refused to look at him. "You are kind of freaking me out here Buffy."

She let go of a breath and said it. "Angel and I had sex when he was in your body."

Xander felt paralyzed.. The only thing that could move were his eyes and they were the size of hubcaps. "WHAT?"

Angel quickly inserted himself in. "Hey just like we were willing to forgive you."

Xander shot him an angry glare. "I kissed my girlfriend who I was losing. I was losing her cause of a wish that you made. There aren't apples and apples. This is Apples and Furniture polish."

Angel shook his head. "Getting upset isn't going to help anything."

Xander laughed. "Fuck you Angel. You don't get to tell me what I feel right now." Finally he stood up walking back and fourth. "Wasn't there supposed to be a curse in place so you couldn't"

Buffy shook her head in shame. "The curse wasn't in play in your body. Angelus can't take over your body."

Xander closed his eyes shaking his head. "This is unbelievable."

Buffy's throat still trembling, finally she looked up to him. "There is more."

Xander stopped in his tracks. "Wait why did you tell me this?"

Angel looked at him. "We are being honest and up front about everything. We figured you deserve the truth."

Xander shook his head not buying it for a second. "Bullshit. You guys could have confessed a while back. " He closed his eyes trying to find reason. "You guys are telling me cause your back is to the wall."

Buffy looked on afraid. "Xander I"

Xander locked eyes with Buffy and shook his head. "Tell me you aren't"

Buffy whispered audible enough for everyone to hear it. "I'm pregnant."

Xander felt his knees buckle. He practically fell back. "Oh God."

Angel looked at him. "I know what you are thinking. You don't' have to worry. This isn't going to touch you."

Xander balled his hands in to fists. "You know what I'm thinking. You fucking half wit. You have no idea what I am thinking."

Angel pointed to the chair. "Please just sit. Let us walk you through everything."

Xander angry yelled at him. "You don't get to dictate this situation."

Angel nodded. "Okay. But at least listen to what we have to say. Let us finish the conversation."

Xander felt his stomach turning like he was going to be sick but he finally sat again. Angel and Buffy sat back down. Finally he looked at them. "So?"

Angel took a second and responded. "Buffy and I have discussed this. This won't touch you at all. Her and I are going to raise this baby. You don't' owe any thing morally or financially. You don't need to do anything."

Buffy looked at him. "This child will only be yours biologically."

Xander took a second and it hit him all over again. "Oh my God. My body my biology my sperm means my kid."

Angel looked at him confused. "You didn't connect that?"

Xander wanted to punch him. "Excuse me for not connecting all the dots sooner. I mean this happens oh so many times."

Buffy didn't know what to say she just said. "Xander you have to know I am so sorry."

Xander looked down at the floor shaking his head. "It's over between Cordy and I."

Angel shook his head. "You are being overly dramatic. None of this is your fault so."

Xander interrupted. "So now you are an expert on my relationship too."

Buffy tried to ease the tension. "I promise you Xander I will do everything I can to keep all of this off of you."

Xander stood up. "I have to get ahead of this." He started up and towards the door. Angel got up to follow him out. Xander looked at him angry. "Don't you dare follow me I have nothing more to say to you."

Angel stayed sitting but Buffy couldn't do the same. She got up and chased after him. "Xander where are you going?"

"I have to see Cordeila. I don't think there is anything I can do to save my relationship but maybe if I can get ahead of this. If I explain to her."

Buffy cut him off. "You can't tell her yet Xander."

Xander looked at her angry. "Why can't I?"

"I know you are pissed off at me and you have every right to be. I can apologize every day for the rest of my life and it wont fix this. I still have to tell Giles and my mom and everyone else. I know you hate me right now but my mom doesn't deserve to learn about this second hand. You know once Cordy knows it is all out of the bag. So please. Give me 24 hours. Don't do it for me but do it for mom. Please"

For the first time in Xander's life the tears rolling down Buffy's face meant nothing. "I owe you NOTHING!"

With that he turned his back on her and walked out. She cried out at him. "Xander I'm sorry. Tell me we can work past this. Tell me I haven't lost my best friend."

He kept walking and slammed the door behind him. Buffy just buried her hands in to her face and cried. Today she felt like she had lost everything.


	19. Things go a little more Nuclear

It was Saturday morning and Buffy just walked in to Angel's. Her stomach was killing her. She wasn't sure if it was the morning sickness or the fact that the biggest secret she ever had was about to be told to everyone she loved.

As she walked in to Angel's the scent of bacon wafted through the air. A man in a catering uniform carried a tray to the den. Angel walked out of the bedroom upstairs. He called out. "Buffy you are here."

Angel looked at the man with the food. "What is going on Angel?"

Angel came down the steps and to Buffy. "Everyone is going to be here in an hour, that is what is going on."

"What is with the guy and the food?"

"I catered to have a small brunch slash breakfast prepared."

Buffy just looked at him like he had a third head "WHY?"

"Buffy we are about to drop some big news on them I figured if we can at least set the tone. Maybe we feed them and than."

"Right. Giles and my mom won't be pissed at all cause we have hash browns."

"You think it is too much? I can throw it away."

Buffy shook her head and just buried her face in her hands. "Fuck it. We can't mess up any more than we already have."

Willow and Oz were the first to show up. They had no idea what they were there for. Buffy made a cover story about an up coming development with some vampire activity but kept it vague. Xander arrived a few minutes after Joyce.

He had an angry scowl but kept quiet. As he walked in to the den he saw Willow and Oz helping themselves to brunch. He turned around looking at Buffy and Angel. He tried to not explode.

"Are you two high? Breakfast REALLY?"

Buffy let out a breath. "I told you this breakfast thing was a bad idea."

Angel just threw his hands up. "Well excuse me for trying to think outside of the box."

Xander balled his fists wanting to punch him. "Pancakes aren't gong to solve this."

Angel pointed to the food. "Those are crepes not pancakes."

Xander looked like he was about to pop. "REALLY. Wow than I was totally wrong. I mean this brunch thing was a stroke of genius. Wow all our problems are gone cause WE GOT CREPES"

Willow and Oz turned hearing Xander yell. Willow looked out confused. She stood up. "You okay Xander?"

Xander rubbed his eyelids trying to find his calm. "Just peachy Will. Just peachy"

Giles arrived after and surprisingly was happy with the breakfast. Faith was standing in the corner just watching. Buffy crossed the room to her. "I'm not sure if you are here for moral support or cause you want to see this crash and burn."

"Maybe a little of both."

As Giles sat down with his plate of food at the table Angel took the lead. "I want to thank all of you for coming."

Joyce interrupted not sure what was happening. "Not entirely sure why I am here. You have always kept me out of the circle when it comes to all things wicked or evil in Sunnydale."

Buffy opened her mouth trying to find the right words. "It's complicated mom and you see." Suddenly she was interrupted as the den of the door opened and Cordeila entered the room.

Xander jumped up looking at Angel. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Cordy looked at Xander confused. "I got a note that we were having a Scooby meeting here."

Xander pointed to the door glaring at Buffy and Angel. "Hallway now both of you."

Cordy looked on confused. "Okay I'm just going to be at the table."

As the three of them stepped in to the hallway Xander looked at both of them. "Are you trying to destroy me? Buffy I didn't tell Cordy anything? I didn't tell her out of respect for your mom. I was going to let you give your sales pitch and than I was going to explain things to her."

Buffy looked flustered. "I don't know why she is here. I didn't invite her I swear."

Angel closed his eyes. "It's my fault Xander."

Xander pulled at his own hair. "You did this?"

Angel paced in a circle. "Buffy told me she wanted everyone here so that she only had to do this once."

Buffy looked at him exasperated. "Angel I meant everyone in the circle. Everyone who."

Angel shook his head. "I thought she was part of the team and I thought."

Xander cut him off. "That is bull shit. Let's just call it what it is. You hate me and you are looking for any way to destroy me."

Angel shook his head. "I know how this looks and I know what you are thinking but I swear on everything that matters to me. I swear on my soul that I didn't do this to hurt you."

Xander sucked in a deep breath. "Well you guys have to wait. I have to get her out of here."

Buffy nodded. "Of course."

Angel just looked at him. "Go in there and tell her what ever you need to and get her out."

Xander put his finger in Angel's face but couldn't find the words. He just turned around "Fine." He flung the door open and found Cordy picking through a bowl of fruit. "Come on Cordy we have to get out of here."

Cordy shook her head. "What is going on Xander?"

Xander just shook his head. "Cordy it's nothing it's just typical Sunnydale and Slayer stuff and I want to keep you clear of it."

Cordy could tell there was a tension in the room. Every one was quiet and something was going on. "Xander what is this? Everyone is here and there is some bargain basement breakfast going on. Now after waking up early on a Saturday morning you are telling me to go home."

Xander stood in front of her. "You are the one telling me that our life needs to be about more than slayers and vampires and super natural. Well here in a vampire's creepy house isn't the way I keep you from this."

"No Xander. I think. I think I'm staying."

Xander looked at her pleadingly. "Please just once do this thing for me."

Joyce stood up as Buffy and Angel reentered. "You called all of us here for a reason and I think it is time we get some answers."

Xander made one last attempt. "Cordy please." No words were said for Cordy. She just looked for an open chair at the table and sat next to Oz.

Buffy could see the pain and desperation on Xander's face. She didn't know what to do. "Mom I. What I'm trying to say is we need a few more minutes."

Xander flopped down in the chair throwing his arms up. "You know what do it. The truth has to come out. It always comes out.."

Willow spoke up feeling the tension in the room. "This is feeling kind of strange. Is there something we need to know?"

Angel nodded and walked in front of Buffy so he could pull out the chair for Buffy. "There is something Willow."

Buffy sat down and looked at her mom than at Giles. "I have to tell you something. Once I tell you it is going to change everything. I hate that I let you down. I have made choices and those choices have consequences. " Buffy pulled away from their gaze. She couldn't look them in the eyes. She found a spot on the table and just stared. "I'm pregnant."

The silence hung in the air for a second beside the audible gasp around the table. The color was drained from Joyce's face She looked at her daughter in shock. Finally she spoke. "How is this possible? I thought vampires couldn't"

Cordy was the first to put the math problem together and she stood up angry. 'You bitch!"

Angel snapped at her. "That is out of line."

Cordy looked at Angel. "You can shove it up your ass blood breath cause I have had enough of you." She fought back the tears and suddenly understood. "Well I guess I get why you didn't want me here."

Xander just put his head down staring at the floor. "Cordy this isn't my fault."

She moved her delicate finger to Xander chin and tilted his head so their eyes could meet. "Xander I know it isn't but."

Xander knew what was coming but didn't want to hear the words. "Please don't say it."

Cordy sucked in a breath. "I can't do this anymore."

Joyce suddenly looked at Xander and remembered the hand holding. She remembered the secret whisper and the hug. "Xander is the father?"

Giles looked at Angel. "This went down during the body switch?'

Cordy ignored all of them and pulled Xander to his feet. She held his hand. "I'm not ending this because of anything you did. I just can't do this anymore. The spells and witches and the vampires and the." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I want a normal life."

Xander tried to find the right words. He wanted the words that would change her mind but the truth was nothing could. He fought back the tears and nodded. "You deserve all of that."

With that she leaned in and gave Xander a simple and sweet good bye kiss. She turned to Angel. "Now it's my turn to mess something up for you." With that she went over to the serving table and flipped it over angry making a category 5 size mess. She turned on her heals and stormed out the door.

Faith snickered "Damn I think I'm starting to warm up to her."

Joyce glared at Xander. "I'm not finding any of this funny. Xander I invited you in to my home. I trusted you."

Giles came to his defense. "This isn't Xander's fault. You must understand there are circumstances at play that."

Joyce shook her head. "Oh no no no Mister Watcher man. We don't live in the 50's where we blame everything on the girl. Last I checked it takes two to make a baby."

Willow tried to interject and say something but she couldn't find the right words. Buffy looked at her mom. "I will explain everything to you mom but trust me when I tell you this isn't Xander's fault."

Xander stood up angry. "So here is the score I guess. I've lost my girl friend. I now have 0 credibility. Buffy I." He shook his head. "I have to go talk to Cordy."

Buffy just nodded. "It's okay Xander." Xander walked out slamming the door behind him.

Giles looked at Buffy. "So your slayer duties."

Faith cut him off. "I talked to Buffy about this a few days ago. I am going to take over patrol and slayer duties until the baby comes."

Willow finally found the words. "Wait so Faith knew? I mean how long did she know? Who else knew?"

Angel knew Buffy was taking too much heat so he stepped up. "Honestly Faith was the only one who knew anything was going on."

Faith nodded. "Well I knew about the sex and than I put two and two together but"

The usually quiet and stoic Oz spoke. "Well she wasn't the only one who knew?"

Angel looked at him confused. "Who else knew?"

Oz shrugged. "I knew weeks ago. That first time in the library I could smell Xander's specific scent all over Buffy."

Buffy looked at him a little embarrassed. "You knew?"

Willow asked the same question but it had a more indignant tone. "You knew? You didn't say anything?"

Oz shrugged. "It isn't my place to say something. What is going on was between them and."

Willow turned to Oz. "Xander is your friend and you knew what they were doing and you don't think it is your place to say anything."

Oz tried to reach for her hand but she pulled back. "The universe has a way of taking care of these sort of things."

Willow stood up. "I feel like I don't know who you are right now."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh God Willow please don't blame Oz. I can't be responsible for two relationships ending today."

Willow ignored her and stood up. "I think I have to go." She couldn't bring herself to look at Buffy. "Thank you for the breakfast but I have to go.'"

She ran out trying to hide her tears not just for Oz but for Xander. Oz sighed finally getting up. "I should go too."

Buffy looked at her other best friend pleadingly as she left. "Please Willow don't blame Oz this is our stupid mistake."

But the door slammed as she ran out. Angel looked at Giles. "This town won't be with out. I'm going to work with Faith. I'm going to help."

Joyce looked at Angel like he was insane. "Slaying? Slaying? Are you kidding me? That is where your concern is? Not my teenage pregnant daughter."

Giles who was quiet through most of this looked to Joyce. "I know you are angry but lets not lose perspective."

Joyce shook her head. "You can take your stuffy British perspective and shove it up your ass. I am taking my daughter home and grounding her for the rest of her natural life."

Buffy looked to her pleadingly. "Mom this isn't Giles fault."

Joyce angry looked to her daughter. "It's isnt' Xander's it isn't Giles. Well fault has to fall some where."

Angel shook his head. "Today isn't about blame. If you must blame some one though you can blame me."

Joyce laughed "Oh I blame you for so much already but how does my daughter carrying Xander's baby touch you. What kind of kinky sex things are you making my daughter do?"

Buffy looked at her mom "Stop. It."

Angel put his hands up. "Buffy and I have talked about this. We have it figured out. We know what we are going to do."

Joyce pushed back against her chair throwing her arms up. "Oh Well pardon me. Please do tell me these great plans."

Buffy cleared her throat trying to remain calm. "I'm going to be 18 soon. After graduation I will move in with Angel and we can raise this child together."

Joyce crossed her arms. 'And what about college?"

Angel looked to Joyce. "If there is anything a vampire has during the day it is time. I can watch the baby."

Joyce nodded belligerently. "What if there is an emergency? What if the baby has to go to the hospital at say 11 AM?"

Angel closed his eyes. "Than I will find a way."

Joyce stood up having heard enough. "Well my daughter isn't 18. So at least for today I can take her with me. "

Buffy looked at Giles. "I need to talk to Giles there are things that."

Giles shook his head. "Buffy you should go with your mother. I will talk with Faith and we will figure out everything on the slaying end."

Buffy wanted to say something but Joyce cut her off. "For the love of God Buffy get in my car now."

Angel just nodded "Go."

Buffy looked at Faith. "Thank you Faith for stepping up."

Faith nodded "Not a problem B"

Buffy looked to Giles "I'm sorry for letting you down." With that she walked out thinking about everything that had transpired. Xander and Cordy were done. Willow and Oz looked like their relationship was in trouble. She felt like she lost all respect from Giles. In her mind she envisioned the worst case scenario and it was beyond anything in her mind.

Buffy sat in the front seat of the car looking at glove compartment. Joyce slammed her door shut. "I don't even know where to start Buffy."

"That makes two of us."


	20. Cold Shoulders and Warm Tears

_**Previously on Buffy the vampire Slayer**_

 _ **Giles: " Buffy this is out of my hands. I'm going to be the King Of England at the end of week. You will need another Watcher!"**_

 _(cut to Cordeila on a rifle range shooting targets from long distance)_

 _ **Cordeila: "Prophecy or not, the Backstreet Boy's aren't dying on my watch"**_

 _(cut to Oz and Willow walking outside the circus)_

 **Willow:** _ **"You are over reacting Oz just cause I ate his brain doesn't mean I'm full on Zombie."**_

 **Oz:** _ **"But it was Snyder's brain. You might not graduate now!"**_

 _(cut to Buffy holding a cat arguing with Spike)_

 **Buffy:** _ **You are telling me you turned Xander in to a kitten? What is wrong with you.**_

Just messing with you guys. On ward to this weeks chapter.

Joyce grabbed the steering wheel of the car clutching it in anger as she drove. Buffy sat beside her no sure what to say. Joyce kept her eyes on the road. "So I assume you are planning on keeping this baby?"

"At first I was going to get an abortion but." She looked down at her feet. "I couldn't' go through with it."

"I'm angry Buffy but I'm not going to try to convince you of anything one way or the other. You are almost an adult and if this is your choice so be it."

"Mom I"

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Buffy shook her head no. "Tomorrow morning I will call and get you an appointment with Doctor Cox. "

"Thank you mom."

"This isn't me saying I am okay with this."

"I know."

"You have to take care of yourself and your." She found it hard to say "Baby." She let go of a deep breath, "I meant what I said about you being grounded though. You will go to school and than home."

"Mom!"

"You don't have to worry about patrolling anymore or anything slayer related for a you will go to school and than home."

"Mom I need to talk to Angel about the baby."

"How does Angel figure in to this? I thought this was Xander's baby?"

"It is complicated mom."

"I don't want you seeing Xander anymore."

"I don't think that is a problem. He is pretty much done with me but you can't blame him for this."

"You keep saying that but you won't explain what is going on."

"Mom you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You never give me enough credit."

Buffy shook her head and sighed. "Okay mom remember that movie Freaky Friday?" Buffy told the story of the Dahoffryn and the wish. The month stuck in each other's body, the rules, the loophole they found through the curse.

By the time Joyce pulled up in to the driveway of her house she couldn't blink if she wanted too. She turned off the car and sat there for a moment. "So you are telling me that Angel was in Xander's body and he was in Angel's?"

"Pretty much the long and short of it."

"Buffy this seems like a con they are trying to pull on you."

"I swear to God mom it's real."

"So it actually isn't Xander's fault."

"Nope."

Joyce tried to find the words. "I think I need to apologize to Xander. Oh God a month ago when I saw you and Xander together."

"Yep that was Angel"

Joyce laughed a little. "And I told Angel I was happy that you and Xander were together."

"Thank you mom. That wasn't awkward at all. Don't worry about it thought. Angel doesn't hold grudges."

"Yeah cause my number one priority was finding Angel and letting him know I am sorry for what I said."

"Mom don't do that."

"I'm just confused. How exactly is Angel the father to this baby?"

"Well mom him and I"

"Yeah I get that part. You said that he was in Xander's body. So this baby genetically is Xander's?"

"Mom can we not do this right now. I have been doing all of the math in my head and I know the situation.

"Well for now get in the house get some rest."

Xander was just about to knock on Cordy's front door at home when he heard a honk. He turned to find Cordy sitting in her corvette. He turned and walked to her. "Can we talk?"

No words were said. She just unlocked the door. Xander sat in the passenger side and stared straight ahead. "You got your car detailed recently?"

"Daddy had all of the cars done."

Xander paused and tried to think of the right words. "Cordeila I need you to know."

"Don't Xander. I've made up my mind and nothing is going to change it."

"I didn't come here to change it. I came here to tell you I'm sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't want me back?"

"Cordy you are amazing. You are better than I ever deserved. I get this though. You are the girl who wins prom queen and has all these yearbook photos. You shouldn't have to put up with monsters and demons and vampires and the truth is if you stay with me than." He looked in her eyes "I'd never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you because you were with me."

"Oh my God do you have to be so damn noble."

Xander laughed. "If you want I can be a little bit of a jerk. Uhm I know. Chase you doomed this relationship from the get go. Always had time for cheerleading but never your boyfriend."

"You are such a dork." She reached over and took his hand. "For what it is worth I am going to miss us."

"Do me a favor. Who ever is the next Mister Cordeila Chase make sure he isn't too much better looking than me."

"So that kid with the bacne."

Xander laughed. "Sure good choice."

"Or maybe the kid with scoliosis."

"Now you are just being mean."

They both laughed and she looked over. "So you are going to have a kid out there?"

"I don't' know how to respond to that I mean the blood line is mine but Angel actually made the baby."

"Complicated much?"

"So I should probably get moving."

"You want a ride?"

"I actually can use the time to think."

"I'll see you at school geek."

"Yeah yeah you plastic princess."

The rest of the weekend was a bit of a mixed bag for Buffy. She couldn't leave the house. She was eager to go to school on Monday but was still apprehensive. Her mom was picking her up after lunch to take her to a doctor's appointment. She knew she still had to talk to Giles so she made her way to the library.

As she opened the door she saw Willow sitting at the table. She stood there for a second unsure what to say. "So is Giles?'

Willow smiled at her. "He is in the teachers lounge."

"Oh well uhm."

"I am hoping we can talk Buffy."

She made her way over to the table sitting across from her. Buffy sat across from her. "So you want to talk."

"Buffy when I found out you were pregnant with Xander's baby."

Buffy cut him off. ""Willow I have to say this. I don't want to sound like a bitch but I have so much on my plate right now. My mom is so angry with me. Giles has no respect for me any more. I spent the entire weekend trying to get a hold of Xander but he would just hang up on me. I have a long list of people I really have to make amends with but if I'm honest you are on the bottom of my list. I'm not saying what you feel doesn't matter. What I am saying is what I did doesn't touch you or effect you at least not directly. I want us to be okay but if you can't forgive me."

"Buffy stop." She reached across the table and took her hand. "You messed up. You messed up big time. The thing is though I know you have so much on your plate right now. You don't need me throwing judgment your way. You are owning what you did and for what it is worth you'll get no grief from me."

Buffy felt like she wanted to break down and cry "Thank you Willow."

Willow stood up and stepped to Buffy. She put her arms around her and hugged her. "I'm here for you if you need it."

Buffy held on to her like she was a lifeline "Thank you. You have no idea what this means"

Willow pulled back and sat down next to Buffy this time. "So Oz and I."

"Oh God tell me that you worked it out?"

Willow smiled. "We talked about it. I get why he didn't say anything. It's who he is. He wasn't trying to be hurtful. "

"Tell me you guys are good."

Willow nodded and smiled. "Yes we are good."

The library doors opened and Xander came in to the library. "Giles I need." He stopped as he saw Buffy sitting.

Buffy cleared her throat. "He's not here."

Xander turned around. "Tell him I'm looking for him."

Buffy stood up and stepped to him. "Xander please stop. I need to talk to you."

Xander just shook his head. "Nothing left said."

Buffy looked at him pleadingly. "My mom wants to see you. "

Xander kept his back to her. "I can't take one more person harping on me."

Buffy shook her head. "No harping I swear. She actually told me she wants to apologize about turning the screws to you."

Xander shook his head. "Just tell her we are good."

Buffy touched his shoulder. "Please. Just see her after school. It will take 5 minutes." Xander pulled back from her touch not saying anything. "Please."

He opened the door "I have class to get to."

Willow stepped to her as she watched him walk away. "Give him time. Xander is angry but time will kill that. You just have to wait it out."

"I don't know Will. I think this time I might have wrecked things for good."

"Well I will work on him for you."

"Don't Will. He has a right to feel what he does and if he can't forgive me, that is on me." With that the class bell rang and they both grabbed their bag and headed to class.

Joyce picked buffy up for appointment after lunch. While at the appointment the Doctor ran all the usual test. They confirmed the pregnancy with something other that a drug store test. The doctor set up regular appointments and started her on a regiment of prenatal vitamins.

Even though Joyce wasn't happy about the pregnancy she stood next to Buffy during the appointment,. She was attentive and pro active with the doctor. As the appointment was done they stopped for a second lunch for Buffy.

Joyce was going through a McDonald's drive thru picking up a combo meal for her daughter. She looked at Buffy. "You definitely are my daughter."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh just when I pregnant I was always in two modes. I was either hungry or honry."

"MOM!"

"Right lets not talk about that cause lord knows you never get horny."

"Well I am lucky I guess. I only got the hungry aspect of the pregnancy cravings."

Joyce rolled her eyes "For now."

As they pulled up to the house Joyce saw Xander sitting on the front steps. Buffy smiled a little. "Hey it's Xander."

Joyce parked the car and stepped out of the vehicle. "Xander you are here."

Xander stood up. "Buffy said you wanted to see me."

Joyce nodded. "Will you please come in? "

Xander nodded following saying little. Buffy walked behind following them in to the house. Buffy looked at him. "Thank you for coming Xander."

Joyce turned to Xander. "I have some cookies and milk in the kitchen."

Xander nodded "Lead the way,."

Joyce took out a plate of cookies she made the day before and pushed a glass of milk in front of him. "I want to start Xander with an apology."

Buffy stood in the living room eves dropping listening but not wanting to say anything that would drive him away. Xander took a bite of the cookie and sip of the milk. "Joyce you don't need to do this."

Joyce sat down across from him. "Yes I do. I accused you of something."

Xander cut her off. 'Because you are a good mother. You thought I did this terrible thing and you attacked because you were defending your daughter. It's what a good mother should do."

Joyce smiled at him. "You lost a lot Xander and the last thing you needed was me piling my crap on you. So need it or not I am going to tell you I am sorry."

Xander just stood up and extended his hand to shake. "Well from here out I want you to consider us good."

She shook his hand. "I have to confess I have ulterior motives for bringing you here. I don't know where you stand on this child. It's not my place to ask. If you should ever need an in between. You can talk to me. I know you are angry at Buffy and I'm not trying to fix that but if you want to know about the doctor appointments or how it's developing."

Xander nodded "I appreciate that. I'll let you know. I do have homework though and."

Joyce nodded. "Very responsible. Buffy told me you did well on the SAT's. Congratulations."

Again Xander nodded "Thank you."

Joyce pulled out the car keys. "I have to go run and pick up some vitamins from the drug store. Do you want me to drop you off at your house."

Xander shook his head "I can manage." As Xander headed out the door Buffy followed him out. "Xander wait. I was hoping we could talk."

Xander turned to her. "I agreed to see your mom. She didn't do anything wrong but I never agreed to speak to you."

"Xander I know I messed up."

"Messed up? I've been going back and fourth on this for the last 3 days. You made me a father Buffy. I don't know if I ever wanted to be a dad. With my father being the town asshole it doesn't give me a lot of hope for any my offspring. I don't have that choice now. That isn't what gets me angry though"

"Xander."

"No you are going to listen. Cordy left me. If I am honest I know that eventually the relationship was going to end. I would have screwed up some how. But the idea that I lost my girlfriend because of something that I had NOTHING to do with. It is insane. If I am honest that isn't what gets me angry though."

"What is it that gets you mad?"

Xander turned and glared at her. "The rules" He crossed his arms. "You and Angel stood there. You make these rules You considered me to be some sort of deviant. I was the one who couldn't be trusted. "

"Xander that isn't true."

"Than for all of those rules that you came up with you say fuck it. You just say it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter cause it is Xander and Xander doesn't matter. You don't respect me."

"That isn't true."

"You know I get I'm not a slayer or a vampire. I might not have all the super powers but you don't get to treat me like I don't matter."

"Of course you matter."

"Stop lying. You consider me beneath you."

"Xander I swear."

"Buffy I am walking away. I can't do this. We are not equals. At least not in your eyes and I won't wait for you to grow up enough to see me that way."

"Xander please."

"Good bye Buffy."

Buffy felt on the verge of tears as Xander walked away. She needed to find a way to make things right but had no idea how. She just whispered "I'm sorry"


	21. Buffy's Summer's Apology Tour

Halfreck blew over the top of her coffee trying to cool the drink. "So you ready for the big times Anyanka?" They were hanging out in what was the interdimensional equivalent of a Starbucks for demons.

Anyanka looked around the coffee shop wondering where her double mocha cappuccino was. "It's not like this is my first time on the hell mouth,"

"Well I know but this Cordeila girl has direct line to the slayer. I mean this could have some big time implications for the hell mouth if you do it right."

Before she could say anything Dahoffryn came by carrying her hot coffee setting it in front of her. "Which is why I'm sending you to Hollywood."

Anyanka looked at him confused and a little angry. "What are you talking about? I did all of my homework on Sunnydale and I'm ready to go."

Dahoffryn shook his head. "Which would be fine normally but we have already stirred this pot recently and it isn't something I wish to have re stirred."

Anyanka shook her head. "But I've spent the last two weeks studying this girl and getting to learn what makes her tick. Steering her in the right direction. I can make this work."

"I am sure you would do it amazing justice. There is much more dire need else where though." He dropped the manila folder in front of her and waited for her to pick it up

Angry she opened it and recognized the name immediately. "What the hell does Jennifer Aniston have to be mad at Brad Pitt for? They are an amazing couple and I don't want to mess with that."

"ANYANKA!" He closed his eyes and tried to find his calm. "Now I know you believe that of all the Vengeance demons I have out there that you are my favorite but that doesn't mean you can just do things against my orders. Even you are not beyond consequence."

She looked at him like a petulant child. "But Hollywood really?"

He kept his glare locked on her. "This is a good job and you will do it well." With that Dahoffryn picked up the folder with all of the Sunnydale info and threw it in the trashcan near the door. He turned to give her one last look. "You'll thank me some day."

Halfreck looked at Anyanka. "So it's off to La La land."

Anyanka didn't look at her she just stared at the garbage can. "Yeah I guess so."

"I know what you are thinking. Don't do it. This isn't it. You disobey a direct order from Dahoffryn."

Anyanka stood up looking at her coffee. "Well I'm not really in the mood for that anymore. I guess I'm going to spend the rest of the day researching Mister and Misses Perfect."

As she walked out of the coffee shop she stopped at the door. The folder in the trashcan was practically taunting her. She closed her eyes pushed the door open and walked out leaving the folder there.

In Sunnydale Buffy was sitting at the picnic table at lunch with Willow and Oz. Xander chose to have off campus lunch. He'd been going out of his way lately to avoid Buffy. She couldn't work on him now so maybe someone she could work on. Someone who was equally pissed off at her.

Willow saw Buffy staring at Cordy. "Don't do it."

"Willow she is mad but at some point I have to try at least. I have to at least say I'm sorry let her know I know what I did was wrong."

She nodded "And I get that but you have the whole school watching."

Buffy nodded "What better time. She can't flip out on me. She can't lose control. She won't make a scene." Buffy focused on Cordy.

Willow sighed. "I don't know Buffy isn't that kind of holding her emotionally hostage?"

Buffy just kept staring having already made up her mind. "Yep."

Willow rolled her eyes. "And you aren't listening so I'm going to marry Mister Potato Head and have a bunch of tator tot babies"

Buffy nodded standing up. "Good plan Will. I'm heading in."

Cordy was sitting at the table poking at the school lunch when she saw Buffy crossing the quad to her. She looked up and gave her a polished smile. She smiled up at Buffy as she sat her tray down in front of her.. "Oh no no no no Buffy. You don't have a reservation at this establishment."

Buffy sat down. "Well you know me. I don't really wait to be invited."

Cordy dropped her fork on her plate. "I know what you are doing. You think I won't make a scene with all these people around."

"I am hoping but here is the thing. You don't want to talk to me? That is fine. You can just listen. Cordy I am sorry. For everything."

"Really? You are sorry? All better now."

"I get that you are mad at me and probably will never forgive me but punishing Xander for what I did."

"And there it is."

"It's the truth Cordy."

"No the truth goes something like this. Xander is pissed at you. He is pissed off and the truth is you deserve it. The thing is though he isn't pissed cause you broke up our relationship. So this whole thing with you telling me your sorry, it's not about you wanting to make things right. It's about trying to make things better for Xander so that maybe he won't be as pissed off at you anymore."

Buffy shook her head. "Maybe I have some insight you don't"

"Insight?"

"Yes as a woman who knows what it is too look back on the Xander Harris path and saying what if I picked differently. You will come to this fork in the road Cordy and you will say I should have picked different."

Cordy stood up and left her tray. "I'm done here. With the conversation and the lunch. You can have it. You apparently have a thing for my left overs."

Buffy shook her head. "I know you don't think it's possible but I'm going to find a way to make us even again Chase."

Cordy turned around and laughed, "We will never be even."

As she walked away Buffy looked down her lunch. She hadn't even touched her tacos and damn it this pregnancy was making her eat double. "What the hell pride be damned." She picked up the taco off Cordy's plate and put it on hers.

The rest of the day went mostly typical.. At the end of the day she came in to the library to find Giles working with Faith on some basic hand-to-hand. He looked on at Buffy a little surprised. "I thought you had to get home right after school?"

Buffy nodded. "Mom is in LA. She's having it out with Hank Summers's father of the year."

Giles looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Buffy sucked in a breath. "I called dad last night and told him about the baby and he said it was mom's fault with the way she is raising me. So mom didn't take well to that. She said what she had to say to him couldn't be said over the phone."

"So for at least till tomorrow my mom isn't home and can't really bust me if I'm not home after school."

Giles took off his glasses wiping them off. "Buffy just because your mother is gone."

She interrupted looking at Giles than to Faith. "I don't want to interrupt training Giles but do you think I could have just a few minutes."

Faith looked at Giles "I'm going to grab some water."

Giles sat at the table as Buffy sat across from him. Giles looked to her "What is on your mind?"

Buffy looked up at him. "I know you put on this front like I'm not this massive disappointment but the truth is I know how much I let you down."

"Buffy."

"No I know what I've done. I know that I have made things so much harder for you from the day I've come in to your life. I know that I constantly am letting you down and I've always tried to be the slayer you want and deserve. I'm used to letting you down but I know this time I set the bar to a whole new level."

She fought the tears back. "I hate that what ever little respect you had for me I threw away. I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being the slayer you deserve." Strength or not she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. Giles crossed to the other side of the table and gave her his handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes crying "Thank you"

Giles sat down next to her. "Buffy you know a little of my past. You know my nickname was Ripper and I" He shook his head. "I made choice when I was your age that."

Buffy shook her head. "It's not the same Giles. You messed around with some magic. You weren't the school slut."

"You aren't a slut Buffy. You are wrong about my past though. Yes I messed with powers beyond my control. People were hurt because of it but I also made reckless stupid choices as a teenager. Choices that changed people forever. Choices that still haunt me to this day. "

"How did you move on? How did you get past it?"

"Buffy you are not defined by your mistakes no more than I am. We learn from them we carry that knowledge with us and we move on. So when I tell you I'm not disappointed or angry I truly mean it."

Buffy stood up and hugged Giles. "I wish my real dad would have said something like that."

He held his would be daughter in his arms. "No matter what you feel, you must know you are not alone. Your friends and I will hold you up when you need strength."

She pulled back and once again blotted her eyes with the handkerchief. "Thank you Giles."

Giles looked at her "Now I don't want to give your mother an excuse to get mad so maybe you should honor her punishment and "

Buffy sighed, "Yeah yeah I'm going home."

As Buffy walked in to the house she heard the phone ringing. She picked it up knowing who it was. "Hello Mom."

Joyce sighed "Buffy where were you. I called 15 minutes ago you didn't answer."

"Mom you aren't in town to pick me up which means I can walk or take the bus. I took the bus and it just got home."

"Pretty sure you are full of crap. But I'm not going to push it. Not after the day I've had with your father."

"That bad?"

"When your father and I got divorced we made a vow we would not bad mouth each other in front of you. Right now he is pushing my limits."

"Will you be home tonight mom?"

"I am going to pick up a piece for the gallery since I'm here anyways which means I will be back tomorrow."

"This feels like a test. You are telling me you aren't going to be back and than when you come back it is about seeing if I'm going to be out of the house."

"Oh stop. But I will say if you want to invite Willow or Faith over tonight it would give me some piece of mind knowing you aren't alone."

"Really?'

"Yes Really. You are still my little girl."

"At the rate I'm eating I won't be little long."

Joyce laughed. "I will see you tomorrow. Stay safe honey."

"Love you mom."

She hung up the phone and called Willow asking her if she could spend the night. Half an hour later Willow showed up with her book bag and change of clothes for tomorrow.

Just after 8 pm Joyce made her final call for the night making sure Buffy was where she needed to be. Buffy smiled at Willow. "So we got an hour before the Ice Cream store closes and I could really go for a cone."

Willow shrugged "What the hell every once in a while you have to say damn the rules and throw caution to the wind."

With in 15 minutes they both had a double scoop and were ready to head back to Buffy's. As they walked out of the shop Buffy pointed at a familiar figure in a red cocktail dress coming out of the bronze "Hey look its Cordeila."

"Buffy you tried once today maybe you should give her some time."

Buffy nodded "You are right but" She pointed to an older over weight gentleman in a suit following her. "I think she has a vampire fan."

Willow looked at her. "Buffy your pregnant and I thought you were going to let Faith do all the slaying"

Buffy crossed following the man who was following Cordy. "If I don't help her than she could get hurt. Besides this vampire is not a threat"

Cordy pulled out her keys when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see the man who was following her "Mr Lowenstein is that you?"

Before he could respond Buffy called to her "Hey Cordelia are you okay?" Lowenstein had a creepy glare to him looking at Cordy like she was a piece of candy.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Are you stalking me?"

Buffy shook her head. "I saw this creepy vamp following you and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "He is the accountant for Chase Worldwide. He isn't a vampire."

The balding over weight man put on his vamp face. "Oh Miss Chase I wouldn't say that."

Willow looked at Cordy. "So maybe we all get in your car now. We let the nice vampire accountant walk away and Buffy and I finish our ice cream."

Cordy crossed her arms "Does my dad know you are a vampire?"

He just laughed, "Your father is in for a world of surprises. But first I think" He was interrupted by a stake poking through his heart and out his chest from behind.

Cordy jumped back not wanting to get any vampire dust on her. "A little warning Buffy."

Cordy picked up the briefcase he was carrying putting it in her car. "I'm going to give this to my dad it might have some work stuff in it."

Willow looked at Cordy. "How about a Thank you."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. He was like 300 pounds and balding. Even as a vampire he was lame. The strange thing is though he was actually less creepy."

Willow looked surprised "Really?"

She nodded. "He was always staring at me and had this weird fixed eye thing where I didn't even want to imagine what he was thinking."

Buffy licked her ice cream cone. "Okay so this makes us even."

Cordy laughed "As if. You just killed a vampire that you didn't even have to put your ice cream cone down to slay."

Buffy shook her head "What ever. Let's go Willow. Next time I'll let the creepy over weight accountant vampire eat her."

Anyanka ran with everything she had wanting to get to the coffee shop in time. She looked to the trash can to find it empty She looked at the cashier who was closing things up for the night. "I accidently threw away an important work document and I'm hoping I can get it back."

She shrugged "Probably in the dumpster out back by now."

Anya ran out back and looked at the dumper shaking her head. "This better be worth it." She spent the next 20 minutes ripping through the bags. Finally she found the folder holding it up like a trophy. "FOUND IT." She laughed and smiled quickly pushing the folder in her jacket. "I know what you said Dahoffryn but I promise you this is going to change the world. Next Stop Sunnydale California."


	22. Vengeance and Cookies

_So this is my take on the episode The Wish. I realized as I am writing this people could say the episodes aren't in order This happened way before that happened. To that I say my time line my world. I have concepts and ideas where I am using original episode for the basis but not in the order it aired._

Anya stood in front of the mirror. To say she was a nervous was a understatement. To work on the Hellmouth itself was big time. To work on the Hellmouth with a direct link to the slayer. You don't get more big time than that. Add on top of that she was technically working against Dahoffryn's orders.

This was her 5th outfit tried on this morning and she was running out of time. She kept practicing her approach. "Hello Cordeila my names Anya. Obviously you are the person in this school worth getting to know." She flashed her biggest brightest smile but shook her head. "Seems forced."

She shook her head. "Hey Cordeila you know what I can't stand ? MEN!. Don't you some times wish unbelievable pain on all of them." She looked at the clock. "Damn it. This one will have to do." She picked up her book bag and threw it over her shoulder and stepped out of her apartment and walked to her car.

Across town Cordeila Chase was driving her Corvette and parked in front of Buffy's house Joyce was a little surprised as she heard the door bell ring. "Buffy will you get that?"

Buffy was just buttoning her blouse as she came out of the room. "Who the hell is over so early?" She stood in front of the door opening it a little surprised to find Cordeila there. "Wow uhm Cordy. I didn't expect to see you." Buffy stepped aside not sure what she was doing there. "Do you want to come in."

Cordy stepped in to the house.. "I know you are surprised to see me. I was kind of hoping we could talk."

Buffy looked confused. "Cordy what is going on?"

Joyce came down the steps putting her earrings on and smiled "Cordeila I was kind of hoping you'd let me take Buffy to school this morning. We need to have some girl talk."

Buffy looked at Cordy like she was an alien. She was not normally this polite. "Yeah I'm still grounded Cordy so."

Joyce shook her head. "Actually honey I am running behind so Cordy if you could take her to school that would be great."

Buffy looked at Cordy not sure what was going on. "Mom I'm pretty sure Cordy is picking me up to kill me."

Cordy smiled at Buffy. "I wouldn't kill you Buffy. Especially not in my car I just had it detailed."

Joyce went to Buffy kissing the side of her cheek. "See she isn't going to kill you."

Buffy sighed, "Give me 2 minutes." She went up to her room and gave herself a once over in the mirror and grabbed her book bag. Cordy was already sitting in the car waiting for Buffy as she walked out.

Buffy opened the door and got in the passenger side. "So what is this about?"

Cordy stepped on the gas once Buffy was buckled up. "We will get there. I need something first."

Buffy looked confused, "What is it you need?"

"I want a cookie. "

"Cordy school starts in 25 minutes."

"Oh relax neither of us will be late." 6 minutes later they were in front of an expensive bakery shop. She threw the car in to park and looked at Buffy. "I will be back in a second."

Buffy furrowed her brow not sure what this was all about. "Fine maybe you could get me something"

Cordy closed the door not hearing thing one Buffy said. Cordy disappeared in to the shop. As promised Cordy came out carrying a tiny bag.

She hopped behind the wheel and put the car in drive. Buffy looked at Cordy. "This place makes the best chocolate chunk cookie in the world."

Buffy grabbed the neat wrapped cellophane bag. It was wrapped with ribbons and fancy string. She held it up. "That is fancy cookie."

"Better be at 12 dollars a cookie."

"You just SPENT 12 dollars on ONE cookie!"

Cordy shook her head. "You are wondering why I picked you up today" Cordy just kept her eyes on the road driving.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Mister Lowenstein."

"What? Who the hell is Mister Lowenstein?"

"He was the accountant for Chase Worldwide. "

"Oh the fat creepy vampire?"

"That is the one." She sighed and wanted to choose her words. "So Lowenstein was one of my father's oldest friends. He had been there practically from the first day my father started the company."

"Cordy I'm sorry for the loss of your family friend."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Pfffft as if. He was so gross. Every time he came over he'd expect these hugs that went on way to long." She sighed "Anyways after you staked him I took his briefcase home and I gave it to daddy and it turns out good old Mister Lowenstein has been robbing Chase Worldwide blind for the last 9 months."

"Really?"

"Basically he had been taking the company's money he was supposed to pay the taxes with and putting them in an off shore bank account."

"That sounds terrible."

"Yeah his plan was to bail and when the IRS comes looking for their money my dad wouldn't have had clue one taxes weren't paid and Mister Lowenstein would have been long gone by then."

"So what is going to happen?"

"Well daddy has contacted his lawyers and a few of the computer geeks were able to find the money and codes for the over seas bank account. Fortunately since he is self reporting and explained what happened he thinks he will be coming out of this clean."

"That is good right?"

Cordy nodded and let go of a deep breath. "It's very good. I mean if this had gone the other way."

"No more 12 dollar cookies?"

"This is waaaaaay bigger than cookies. This is a house and cars and honestly it's my family legacy that I almost lost. I can go to college in the fall because we didn't lose everything. We didn't lose everything because you staked Mister Lowenstein."

Buffy finally understood. "So I guess you could say I saved your family legacy."

"Hey don't' break your arm patting yourself on the back. He was hardly a master vampire. I'm fairly certain I could have killed him."

Buffy shook her head and smiled. "Well for what it is worth I am glad that I could help to save your legacy or what ever. You'd think saying a family legacy would get me my own cookie."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Oh relax prego. I'm getting you breakfast. I'm doing you a favor. You eat one of those cookies you'd want one all the time and you aren't in the same financial bracket as me. But I am getting you something more your style."

Cordy pulled in to the McDonalds drive thru. With out asking she ordered Buffy a combo breakfast and juice. Buffy looked at her. "You know I know you are doing this to be condescending but the jokes on you. I love McDonalds."

Cordy handed her the bag after paying for her breakfast. "Don't eat that in my car." They pulled in to the school parking lot with 5 minutes to spare. Cordy looked at Buffy finding the next part difficult. "So I want you to know." She sighed and shook her head. "Thank you Buffy."

Buffy smiled at her. "You don't have to thank me but. I am thinking this makes us even."

Cordy shook her head and opened the car door getting out. Buffy followed grabbing her bag. "I told you we'd never be even."

"Oh come on. What about your car and college and the 12 dollar cookie."

Cordy closed her eyes thinking about it. "We aren't even but how about evenish?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's the best offer you are getting today."

"I will take it." She smiled grabbing her food and turned heading towards the school.

Cordy called out to her. "Buffy it won't make a difference."

Buffy turned looking confused. "What won't?"

"You think that now that you and I are okay that you can run tell Xander and he will forgive you."

"That's not what I was thinking."

Cordy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Right." She made her way to her first class sitting just before the bell rang. She heard over the P.A system. "Cordeila Chase please come to the main office." Cordy rolled her eyes "What now?"

When she arrived at the office Principal Snyder was standing waiting for her. Cordy came in to the office looking around. "So what do you guys want?"

Snyder stepped forward. "Ms Chase you have been requested as guide to our newest student on her first day. You will show her to her first class. You will leave your class early so she gets every where she needs to be."

Cordy looked at him angry. "What short straw did I draw?"

Anya stood up off of the bench behind her holding her books. "I'm really sorry about this."

Cordy turned around and snapped the schedule card out of her hand. "Okay fine. Let's get this show on the road."

Anya followed close behind her. Once they were out of the office she figured this was her chance to warm up to her. "I have to say that is an amazing dress you are wearing. Who is the designer?"

"Someone trendy and expensive"

"Well you wear it well."

"New girl has a good eye. What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Anya. I'm new to the area. My dad just."

Cordy turned to her interrupting. "Listen Annie you seem like a nice girl but I really am not looking to play tour guide today."

Anya looked at her "It's Anya"

"I'm just saying you seem smart enough you can get to your classes with out a guide."

"Well Snyder did say."

"Good so it is agreed than, " She stopped in front of the classroom.

"But"

"Here we are Annie. Welcome to Sunnydale. BYE."

She practically pushed Anya in to the class room. Anya sighed and shook her head . "Well strike one."

At lunch time Buffy was scanning the lunch room. She went over to the table seeing Xander Oz and Willow all eating together. "Hey guys."

Willow smiled at her. "Hey Buffy how are you feeling?"

Before she could answer Xander stood up. "I think I'm going to eat in the cafeteria."

Buffy sighed. "Wait Xander stop. I wanted to tell you something."

Xander stopped but didn't sit down. "What?"

She sighed. "I talked with Cordy. We are kind of good now."

Willow looked on a little surprised. "Really? Wow."

Buffy nodded. "We had a long talk and she said we are even … ish."

Xander nodded "That is great Buffy." He picked up his tray continuing towards the library.

Buffy sighed. "Xander wait. I was thinking."

Xander nodded. "I know what you are thinking."

"Come on Xander. Earning forgiveness from Cordy is like finding a magical unicorn. It just doesn't happen."  
Xander shook his head. "Buffy I don't want to do this."

"Just tell me than. Tell me what I can do. What can I say? How can I make this right?"

Xander wiped his brow. "I'm not sure you can."

Buffy watched him walk away and felt her heart break just a little more. She sat back down across from Willow . Oz looked at her trying to offer sympathy.

"Don't shut the door on him Buffy. He's in pain but beyond that pain."

Willow nodded. "Oz is right."

Buffy looked at her. "So is Cordy. She told me it wouldn't make a difference."

Willow sighed and figured the best route was to change the subject. "So how has Angel been?"

Buffy shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I mean I pass messages on to Faith and some times she'll have something for me but for the most part mom isn't really letting me have a whole lot of contact with him."

Willow looked to her. "So no sign of the grounding ending soon?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'm starting to worry for the baby. I mean are life time groundings passed on to my kids?"

A short while later Cordy was sitting by herself in the cafeteria flipping through an issue of Vanity Fair. Harmony and her four minions followed closes by. "Hello Cordeila. Are you looking for another reject cast off boyfriend cause I don't think Vanity Fair has a dating section."

The four girls standing behind her giggled. Cordy slowly put her magazine down and removed her sunglasses slowly. "What were you saying Harmony? Oh about what I am reading? Well I would ask to borrow what you are reading but from the looks of what you are wearing I don't have much need for the JcPenny catalogue."

Before Harmony could say anything the bell rang and Cordy got up with her smirk and walked past her. Anya watched everything from a distance. This wasn't the Cordeila she was hoping to find. This girl was filled with confidence and was no ones victim. Still though she wasn't ready to give up.

She ran up pushing past the mass of students and found her self-walking next to Cordy. "Hey I just saw you shut down that other girl. Wow that was kind of beautiful."

Cordy turned at her trying to remember who she was. "Huh? Oh right. Angie."

"Anya!"

"What ever." She saw Xander on the other side of the hallway and stopped. "Hey I got to talk to my friend."

Anya recognized Xander from the photo. "Wait Is that your ex?"

Cordy froze. "How did you know that? I mean this is your first day?"

"Uhm. I over heard the blonde girl talking and pointing at him."

Cordy backed up from her not getting an easy feeling. "Right."

Anya needed to fuel Cordy and get her angry. "God how some guy like that could ever treat you like."

Cordy turned pointing to her. "Excuse me. You don't know him and you don't know me. So mind your own."

Anya stood there stunned "I didn't mean."

Cordy turned around in a huff and walked across the hall to Xander.

Anya shook her head. "Well strike 2."

Xander leaned against the locker as Cordy approached. "So I hear you and Buffy are now best friends."

Cordy laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah we are getting our own sitcom in the fall. It's going to be a buddy cop thing."

"Can't wait to see it."

She sighed. "I know this isn't popular to ask as the ex girlfriend but how are you holding up?"

Xander shrugged. "Getting more sympathy at the school than I expected. A whole lot of guys telling me it's too bad it's over between us. I actually think most of that though is them wanting confirmation that we are over so they can you know… make their move."

Cordy shrugged "Well I am on the market now and you know get it while it's hot."

He couldn't help but laugh. "And on that note I've got class."

Cordy punched his arm teasing. "Who are you kidding? You've never had class."

Cordy went through her classes for the rest of the day. Xander wasn't wrong. Word around the school had gotten out that Cordy was available again and most of the guys were going out of their way to be nice or talk to her. One thing was for sure, she had not lost her step.

By the end of the day Cordy was ready to go home. She spotted Buffy leaning against her locker Cordy shook her head. "Just cause I gave you a ride here doesn't mean I am giving you a ride home."

Buffy shook her head. "It's not about that. You were right."

"Want to be more specific Summers?"

"Xander. He didn't really care that you forgave me. He"

She was cut off by Anya calling out Cordy from the end of the hall. "Cordeila! Oh Cordy. I wanted to talk to you."

Cordy closed her eyes. "Oh God can it get any worse."

Cordy quickly grabbed her jacket from her locker and slammed the door shut. She quickly started walking wanting to lose Anya. She took 10 steps only to find a whole new pain in the ass.

Harmony and her tribe stood in front of her. She crossed her arms and was ready to go in to battle mode. "Poor little Cordeila. You dated the school dork and even he didn't want you any more. How pathetic are you?"

Cordy squared up against Harmony. She took a moment and found her strength. "Harmony I'm feeling." She searched for the words. "Generous today. I am working on this whole higher ground thing. You know I really want to try to be the better person."

Buffy looked on a little surprised. "Better person?"

Cordy just smiled. "So I'm going to give you 2 options. Option 1 you look me in the eyes and you tell me you are sorry. It will be sincere and honest. You do that and I walk away and I forget about all of this."

Harmony just laughed at her. "And option 2?"

Cordy sighed "See you aren't going to like option 2. See option 2 I break you. Emotionally I mean. It isn't going to be pretty. I see make up running and you crying. I make you look really bad in front of your cronies. I don't want to be that mean person. Please just pick option 1."

Harmony stepped to her. "I don't know who you think you are but."

"Okay Option 2 it is than. But I'm fair. Go ahead. Give me what you got."

it ended badly you thought that you could what? Just take your place back as Queen of the school. Like we would just pretend you never dated that loser. What is really really sad though is that you really believe you are some force to be reckoned with. You don't even recognize what a joke you truly are. Maybe once you were Queen C and your opinion mattered but today you are just the girl who lost the school geek. Which makes you even more pathetic than he is. If that is even possible."

Cordy nodded and crossed her arms. "Is that it? Is it my turn?"

Harmony laughed "Give me what you got."

Cordy started walking to Harmony. "So you think I dated the school geek." She shook her head. "Xander has saved your life more times than you even realize. Xander got 1390 on his S.A.T. What did you get Harmony?" She just looked flustered.

"I haven't taken them yet."

"Xander is kind, smart, brave and funny. He was a good boyfriend. This is the point where you expect me to throw him under the bus and say something bad so I can lift myself up. But I don't have to stand on top of others to make myself taller. What else did you say? Oh yeah. My place in this school."

Harmony shook her head. "This is stupid I'm leaving."

Cordy grabbed her arm. "Oh no I listened to your end. You are going to listen to mine. You think that because I dated Xander some how I have lost status in this school. Do you know how much status I lost? Last night my dad had to dis connect the phone because all of the boys calling to check on me to make sure I was okay after the break up."

Harmony laughed. "Yeah well what do you expect of the desperate losers of the school."

Cordy just laughed hard. "You want the list. I got the Captain of the basketball team wanting to take me out. But who was it that you were hoping would take you to home coming."

Valarie who was standing behind Harmony as her minion spoke up. "Scottie Nelson."

Cordy nodded. "Thank you Val. Yeah good old Scottie wanted me to know he was there If I need him for anything. Of course I'm not so much interested in him. Scottie is a nice boy but he is no Xander."

Harmony's lip started to quiver. "You are lying."

"Go and ask him. The thing I find funny. You rag on Xander. The truth is if you had a chance. You'd scoop up my left overs in a second. You won't though cause you know he wouldn't have anything to do with you."

Buffy just looked on at the confidence that was practically rolling off of Cordy. "You done Cordy."

Cordy shook her head. "Not even close. " She pointed to the four girls behind her. "Your little pack is only yours because I no longer want them. In a second if I showed any interest at all I promise they would drop you in a heart beat and follow me like lost puppies."

Harmony balled her fists. "That is not true these girls" She turned to look them in the eyes but they all waved there heads no. They didn't want to cross Cordy and knew she was right.

Cordy just smirked. "But you seem to want to rip in to my ex. Let's talk about your boyfriend? Oh right. You don't have one. So at the end of the day it's just the story of poor little Harmony. It's really quite sad. I mean no one loves you. God it's tragic."

Harmony could take no more and turned from Cordy running away crying. Cordy just laughed. "God there was no part of that I didn't enjoy."

Valarie looked to Cordy and cleared her throat. "That thing you said about uhm us following you around and being your clique."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Keep on walking" With that Cordy waved her hands as if she were Moses parting the red sea. The girls stepped aside as Cordy walked down the hallway.

Buffy followed walking next to her. "That was vicious."

"I know wasn't it great?"

Buffy looked to her. "I know you are the last person I have a right to ask for help but Xander."

Before Buffy could finish Anya made her way walking on the other side of Cordy. "Hey Girlfriend. I've been looking for you."

Cordy shook her head. "God not now."

Buffy looked over to Anya. "Who's your friend?"

Cordy shook her head "I think it's Annie. But she's not my friend."

Anya frowned. "It's Anya. "Oh uhm I was thinking if you wanted I could use someone to show me around town. All the good clubs."

Buffy interrupted. "Sunnydale doesn't really have any good clubs."

Anya rolled her eyes looking at Buffy. "I'm trying to talk to my friend Cordy here and I'd appreciate."

Cordy put her hands up. "Whoa who said anything about friend."

Anya pointed at Buffy. "Will you just please go away."

Buffy took a defensive position. "Listen new girl I don't know who you are but maybe you back off a smidge"

Cordy ignored the two of them. All she wanted was her one moment of bliss. She pulled the cookie out of her purse and unwrapped it. "You two done cause I really just want to go home and call this day done."

Anya grabbed Cordy shoulder turning her to face her. She accidently knocked the cookie out of her hand. "Look I'm sorry. I know I came on strong but I only have your best interest at heart. I mean this goody goody here ruined your life. You are better with out her. "

Cordy looked at the cookie on the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to find her calm. The cookie was the one thing she was looking forward to though and it was finally the straw that broke the camels back.

"I wish."

Buffy cut her off. "Cordy don't use that word. Remembered what happened to Angel and Xander."

Anya glared at Buffy. "Look she is always telling you what to do. Don't you want to give her what she deserves?"

Cordy angry glared at Anya. "I wish you would leave all of us alone."

Anya smiled as the charm on her pendant glowed. Her demon face shown and she laughed. "DONE." She granted the wish than realized what it was Cordy said. "Wait what?" Before she could react or say anything the wish kicked in and she disappeared out of Sunnydale.

Cordy just stepped back frozen and in shock. "What the hell?"

Buffy opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She opened her mouth again "She was a demon?"

Cordy shook her head. "I have to get out of this town. At first I thought it was Xander that brought all of this on but it's clearly the town."

Buffy looked at her sympathetically. "Maybe you should talk to Giles."

Cordy shook her head. "NO I'm not talking to Giles. I am going home. I am going to my normal home and I am not going to think about vampires or demons or any of this crap. I'm out Summers. You here me I'M OUT!"

As Anya was forced out of Sunnydale she was pulled in to an empty black void. It seemed familiar. She didn't even have to open her eyes. She could feel him there.

Dahoffryn stood behind her. "You didn't go to Hollywood like I ordered."

Anya shook her head. "I just wanted to make you proud."

Dahoffryn sighed and shook his head. "You've no need for that. You are my top Vengeance Demon. You have no idea the pride I had in you."

"Had?'

He paced. "Anyanka I am a demon lord. You disobeyed my orders . How is anyone to respect me if I just let you do your own thing with out punishment or consequence?"

Anya knew he was right. She looked in to his eyes. "You can't."

"So we have a couple choices."

"What choices?'

"First choice. You can look at what I am doing as punishment and give up and throw everything away."

"Or?"

"From here out I am going to personally stand by your side on a probationary basis. Think of it like me mentoring you."

"You are going to be watching over me? I will be a joke to everyone. "Oh look there is Anya and Dahoffryn she can't do anything with out his approval."

"Who cares what those half wits think? Do you know why I push you? Do you know why I am so much harder on you than all of the others?"

"You enjoy yelling at me?"

"This might shock you but I have been doing this gig pretty much since the beginning of time. There might come a day where I look to someone else. "

"What are you saying?"

"20 thousand years from now maybe 30 who know I might find someone else to take over.

"You are joking. No one can do what you do."

"I thought that too. Than I see you work and."

"You want me to do it."

"I didn't say that. You are too emotional and too hot headed but." He chose his words carefully. "With the right hand guiding you. If you would open yourself to learning than maybe some day. "

"I know I screwed up in Sunnydale but."

He laughed. "Screwed up? You wished yourself out of the equation. "

"You want me to say I'm a dumbass?"

"I want you to take my help. You have greatness in you."

"So the choices are either agree to your terms or kill me?'

He just rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I will just strip you of your powers and send you to live out the rest of your days as a mortal."

The idea of being mortal again made her skin crawl. She shook her head. "No. I am fine with your terms. I will learn from you. We can do this whole mentor thing."

"Hoping you would say that."

She looked up at him. "I want you to know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone against you."

He nodded and took her hand. "We learn and we move on. With the two of us working together the possibilities are endless."


	23. If death were a game show

_(So I know it has been almost 2 weeks since my last post. I apologize for the delay. Real life gets in the way of writing and all that. Not all of the chapters are doing this but some are going to be shades of episodes from season 3. I'm not going to make them exactly the same. What would be the point. You've seen that. It is more like this is how this altered time line touched season 3 Anyways I hope to have next weeks chapter out soon. Anyways ENJOY)_

Willow sat in the chemistry lab after school cataloguing soil samples for an extra credit project. Xander came in to the room relieved to find her. "Hey I thought I would find you in here."

She looked up from her microscope. "Xander what are you doing here?"

"Since when does a friend need an excuse to hang out? I feel like since you've started seeing Oz and I got dumped by Cordy I see that were not really making time for each other anymore."

Willow laughed. "You didn't notice that until Cordy dumped you?"

"True when a lot of my time suddenly got freed up I made this discovery."

Willow looked back in to the microscope. "Well I know that Cordy no longer taking up your time isn't the only reason you have more time. You aren't hanging with Buffy anymore." She looked at the slide and wrote her results down in a journal. "I know she misses you."

Xander shook his head, "Yeah well she can keep missing."

Willow took out the soil slide and replaced it with another sample. "She's sorry for what she did Xander. She isn't the first one to make a mistake."

"I know you are caught in the middle of this but Willow but this is for me to decide how I want to deal."

Willow wanted to push but knew Xander was right. "I guess I can respect that."

"So what are we working on?"

"Oh I am sure it isn't anything you would find interesting. Different soil in different parts of Sunnydale and different components that make it up."

Before Xander could say anything a voice from the back door of the room. "Oh I don't know. I think that sort of thing could be quite informative." Spike stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. "I mean it is only dirt but when you are crawling through the soil It can feel like your trying to move a Buick."

Xander stepped up and in front of Willow. "Will get out of here now."

Willow knew Spike was no one to be messed with. She tensed up afraid and not sure where to run. "Xander I'm not going to leave you."

Xander turned "RUN." With no warning he charged Spike punching him square in the jaw with everything he had. Spike fell back bracing himself against the counter. He fell to one knee but reached behind him on the counter. He felt a microscope and pulled it behind him.

He looked up at Xander "Hell of a Good punch lad."

Xander drew back ready punch again. "Leave us alone." Willow stood in the doorway not wanting to leave her friend.

Spike glared up at Xander "My turn." He swung the microscope at his head and the sound of breaking glass could be heard. Xander fell to the ground unconscious.

Willow stood on watching in shock. Knowing she couldn't take out Spike by her self she reached for the door opening it to try to get help. Spike called out to her "You leave I am killing him."

Willow froze there her back to him. "What do you want?"

Spike smirked "I want to have some fun." He picked up Xander and slung him over his shoulder, he than looked at Willow. "You are coming with me or he dies."

When the arrived in the parking lot Spike threw Xander in the trunk of his car. He pointed at the trunk. "Get in there."

She reluctantly climbed in the trunk of the car. Spike slammed it shut and hopped behind the wheel. " Step one done."

Willow checked Xander's pulse and was trying to wake him on the way. He groaned slightly. She whispered "Xander you got to wake up."

He didn't say anything and a few minutes later the car came to a stop. The trunk popped open once again and Spike stood over Willow. "Time to get out."

Willow looked around not sure where she was. It was obviously an industrial plant or warehouse at some point. She looked at Spike. "Where are we?"

As Willow got out she looked at Xander laying there. Spike grabbed him picking him up throwing him over his shoulder. Spike started carrying him toward giant metal storage tanks. "I think this used to be meat washing plant or something. I'm not sure but it will suit my needs for now."

Willow looked at him angry "And what needs are those."

Spike walked in to one of the tanks and dropped Xander on the floor. As he threw him on the cold floor Spike pulled out a instant camera snapping a photo. Willow wanted to go to him but Spike stopped her. "All in good time love. " Spike pulled the heavy metal door shut and spun the door handle. It looked like a steering wheel and locked Xander in.

Spike pointed to the matching tank next to Xander's "You get in that one."

Willow crossed her arms. "And if I don't"

"We have been over this. I kill your friend."

Willow angry just walked in to the tank. Spike once again took the instant camera and snapped the photo. He closed the door locking her in. Willow looked around trying to find a way out.. There was metal grading 30 feet above them but the sides of the tank were smooth. She was stuck.

Spike called out at her. She could hear him through the vents. "Gotta go "

Willow called out. "You are just going to leave us here to die."

Spike laughed. "Relax. I'll be back in a jiff. I need to get someone."

Willow yelled out tilting her head up to carry through the grates "WHO?" All she got back was silence. She shook her head. "Great he left us."

It was a few minutes later Xander woke up. He rubbed his head and groaned. "That Bastard hit me with a microscope."

Willow heard him "XANDER!"

"Will you are here? Where are you?"

"Same as you. Some kind of tank."

"Any idea why captain peroxide did all of this?"

"He said he had to go get someone. Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard."

"Nothing permanent damage wise." He touched his temple feeling his head. "Who do you think he is going to get?"

"I don't know. "

Spike drove blaring his music. If he had a style subtle wasn't it. He looked at Angel's mansion "God I hate this place." Before he could even get to the front gate Angel was already outside.

Spike jumped out of his car and grimaced at his grand sire. "Well well just the sad sack I was looking for."

Angel stepped to him. "What ever it is your selling Spike turn it around and peddle it elsewhere. I'm not buying."

Spike reached in to his coat and threw the pictures from the camera at Angel's feet. "I have the slayers friends. Thing is. I don't want them. At least not both of them. "

Angel picked up the pictures and shook his head. "This is weak even for you Spike."

"Yeah I'm giving you a choice. You can come along with and I'll let you trade places with one of them."

Angel grabbed him pushing him against the wall. "Or I could just kill you now. I am sure we can find them on our own."

"Maybe but you won't find them alive. If I don't make it back to them in one hour they are dead."

"You are bluffing. "

"Am I?"

Angel looked in to his eyes angry. He knew he couldn't risk it. "Fine."

Spike walked to the back of his trunk once again opening it. "Get in."

Angel looked at him not turning his back on Spike as he crawled in. Spike reached up to grab the trunk and close it. Angel grabbed his wrist locking eyes with him. "I am going to kill you."

Spike just pulled his wrist back and away smiling. "Promises promises." With that he slammed the trunk down. As Spike got in the car he blared the speakers In the trunk as loud as they would go. More than that he looked for every possible speed bump or pothole Sunnydale had to offer.

Spike pulled in to the warehouse and out of the car. He opened the trunk as Angel covered his ears. "What you don't like my music?"

Angel jumped out and lunged at Spike. Spike stepped back and reached in to his pocket pulling out a remote control unit. "Hey hey hey. Back off. You see this. It's a remote control to those tanks. You touch me and I'll flood those tanks."

Angel looked at him and the door locks. Spike knew what he was thinking. "Once I push the button they get pressurized and can't be opened until all the water is completely drained."

Xander called out. "HEY LET US OUT."

Angel heard him. "Xander is that you?"

Willow called back. "Me too."

Xander groaned "Oh God Angel? Angel is the guy you had to get Spike. What the actual hell man?"

Spike laughed. "Just shut up for a moment so I can, you know have my moment."

Angel shook his head. "What ever is between us, is between us. Let them go."

Spike nodded. "I agree. Sort of. And I will keep my word. You can take one of their places."

Angel looked at Spike's hand. "Or."

Spike stepped back. "Or nothing. You can't get this remote out of my hand before I push the button and I kill both of them. So what is it going to be?"

Before any more words could be said Xander called out. "Angel get Willow out of here."

Angel looked at Spike. "Fine. Release Willow. I will take her place."

Spike bit his lip mocking him. "God you two truly are gentlemen. Save the girl. I could learn a lot from both of you."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Shut up Spike."

No more words were said. Spike pointed at the last empty tank on the other side of Xander. "Get in there."

Angel angry said nothing just stepped inside the tank. Once again Spike pulled the door shut and spun the door handle and locking mech. Once it was done he yelled out. "You got what you want. Now release her."

Spike stepped to Willow's tank. "Oh keep your britches on. I am a man of my word."

He opened Willows door. Willow looked at him. "Let Xander go. He is hurt and."

Spike shook his head. "Deal is done sweetie. Now you have a slayer to go tell."

Willow looked at him. "You want me to bring Buffy here?"

Spike shrugged "Master plan can't work if she doesn't' show up to do her part."

Willow looked confused. "You are going to trade her for Xander like you did with me and Angel?"

Spike patted her butt. "No Spoilers. Now get moving."

Willow jerked at his touch She hated leaving Angel and Xander but knew she was no match. As she got to the door Spike called at her. "You bring anyone but the Slayer and I will know. This place has cameras and I will kill both of them as a 2 for 1 special."

As Willow left Spike climbed the ladder standing the grading on top of the tanks. Spike looked down at Angel. "Hey pumpkin"

Angel just glared up at him. "Go to hell Spike."

Spike smiled holding up the remote. "For the record. You were right. This bleeding thing." He laughed. "It's a garage door opener."

Willow ran out remembering what Spike said. She knew telling Buffy this was most likely leading her in to a trap. She also wasn't going to take any chances risking Xander or Angel's life. By the time she arrived at Buffy's she was completely out of breath. She pounded on the front door. "BUFFY! You gotta open up."

The door flung open and Buffy grabbed Willow hugging her. "Oh my God Willow you are okay. Where have you been? We saw what happened at the lab back at the school and when you and Xander went suddenly missing. Faith, Giles and Oz are out looking for you and him I was just gearing up wh"

Willow shook her head. "You have to listen to me. It is Spike. He took me and Xander to this warehouse."

"And you escaped?"

"No. He let Angel take my place."

"Spike has Angel."

"And Xander." Willow shook her head. "I'm sure he is setting you up for a trap but he said you are to show up alone or both of them will die."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "My God this is so cliché. Where am I supposed to go?"

"The old abandoned warehouse on the corner of Weston and Mitchell."

"An abandoned warehouse. Cliché cliché cliché."

Willow looked at her. "Buffy you can't go I mean remember the whole not going to be the Slayer while said bun is in oven."

"Fairly certain Spike doesn't care about the bun in the oven." Buffy stepped out the front door. "I gotta go. Call everyone in one hour. Tell them what is going on."

"Buffy."

"Will my mom is going to be home in a few minutes and it's going to be a lot harder to leave. I have to go."

"Be safe."

Angel paced back and fourth in his steel prison. "You know this is really dumb even for you Spike. I mean how many times does the slayer have to kick your ass before you finally get it."

Spike bit his lip pissed off. "Right because you and your precious slayer. Nothing can beat that combo."

Angel rolled his eyes. "What is this about?"

Spike glared at him. "You destroyed the only thing in my life that was worth a damn."

Angel rolled his eyes knowing this tune. "Oh my God. This is about Drucilla."

Spike angry pointed at him glaring. "YOU DON"T SAY HER NAME."

Xander called out frustrated. "Oh my God you are telling me I got caught in the middle of all of this because."

Spike stepped walking over to Xander's grate. "Look I know you have nothing to do with this but in time all of this will make sense."

Angel rubbed his eyes. "Oh my God get over it Spike. You think Dru and you are some kind of Romeo and Juliet right?"

Spike started pacing back and fourth. "Right cause no couple can ever compete with the love story that is Buffy and Angel."

Xander just laughed. "Oh my God you have to be kidding me."

Spike angry snapped. "Shut up."

Xander put his hands up. "No trust me. I get what you are saying."

Angel called out. "Can we not do this?"

Spike yelled back "Shut up. I want to hear this."

Xander shook his head. "All I am saying is I was happy in my relationship. I was good with my girl and than the tornado that was Buffy and Angel hit my relationship. Now I am single not because of anything I did but because of what they did."

Spike paced back and fourth. "See you get it.. They walk around like there relationship is."

Xander interrupted. "The most important thing in the world. They act like they are this."

Spike took it this time. "Star crossed lovers when really they are just two."

Xander picked it up. "Forces of nature that as good as they might be to each other are a walking natural disaster to everything their relationship touches."

Spike jumped in place emphasizing his point. "EXACTLY. He gets it."

Angel shook his head. "Oh my God will you just stop already. Either that or kill me."

Spike laughed and shook his head. He looked at Xander "I feel kind of bad now. I mean. You still might die today but I'm going to feel really bad about it."

Xander closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face. "Well I guess that makes it all okay."

Spike shrugged. "I'll tell you what. If you survive today I'm taking you out for a drink."

Xander rolled his eyes "Can't wait."

The sound of a door could be heard opening in the distance. Spike's eyes shot to across the warehouse. "Well Buffy Buffy Buffy you made it. Now the fun can begin."

Buffy crossed her arms and started walking across the floor to Spike. "Really not in the mood for your bullshit Spike."

Spike stood above her on the grating over the tanks. "What no welcome back. You cut me deep. I mean the last time you saw me we were practically best friends. I was helping saving your ass from a psychopath you call a boyfriend."

Ignoring his words Buffy called out. "Angel Xander you guys here?"

Angel called out. "Buffy get out of here."

Xander called out. "Is Willow okay?"

Buffy responded answering him. "Yes. She is fine." She looked up at Spike. "Let them go."

Spike went to the control panel in front of the tanks and pushed a button. The sound of compressed air filled the room as the tanks got set and ready to be cleaned. Spike looked to her. "See Summers you and yours hurt me. So now it's my turn to hurt you."

Buffy looked at her. "Spike I will kill you if."

Spike "ENOUGH. We are doing this my way."

Buffy stood there pissed but worried. "Fine. Say what you have to say."

Spike pointed to the two tanks. "I just turned the water on for the tanks. In three minutes one of them will fill. It's how they would clean the tanks. The tank's can't be opened until the washing process is done. You are going to decide what tank gets filled. " He pointed to tank A "This one has Xander in it." He than pointed to B. "This one has your asshole boyfriend." Spike pointed to a lever on the ground. "You flip that switch to what tank you want the water to go to."

Buffy rolled her eyes "This is stupid. Angel can't drown so."

Spike laughed. "Oh God why didn't I think of that. Oh wait I did." He flipped a switch to the operators' booth behind him. A light turned on and Buffy noticed a man tied to a chair bound and gagged. Buffy best guess by the way he was dressed was it was a priest or minister.

Buffy looked at Spike. "Who the hell is that?"

Spike smiled at her. "It's Father Flannigan of St Mary's. Him and I have a bit of an understanding. I told him if he would bless all of the water in the storage tanks for this place I wouldn't murder and torture his nuns and alter boys. I think it was a fair deal."

Buffy looked at him suddenly realizing what was going on. "Spike."

Spike laughed. "So you see this does matter. Angel may not be able to drown but that holy water will sure enough take care of him just the same."

Buffy looked at him glaring. "Turn it off Spike."

"Couldn't if I wanted to. I shut the other tank off and once the water starts pumping it has to go some where." Buffy could see the water filling the storage tank above the two metal tanks. When it was full she would be out of time.

Angel called out to her. '"Buffy this is okay. I'm fine wit this. I love you. You can save Xander."

Xander called out. "Uh yeah I agree save me."

Spike laughed. "Oh how brave of you Angel."

Buffy went to the steel door and pulled with everything she had but it wouldn't budge "I'm going to get you both out."

Spike looked at Xander. "If I had to put my money on who she is going to pick."

Xander shook his head. "No buying drinks for me?"

Buffy went to Xander's door pulling with everything she had but like the other it didn't' budge. Spike "Called out one minute slayer."

Angel yelled through the vent "Buffy it is fine."

Buffy knew she had to play Spike's game. One of the tanks was going to fill completely and she was going to lose someone. She stood in front of the panel. She closed her eyes and knew the choice she had to make. "Angel I'm sorry."

Angel called out. "It's okay Buffy."

Spike looked surprised. "You are picking Angel. Oh. Well Uhm. You want to pick Angel pick B."

Buffy put her hand on the lever ready to slide it to B but stopped. She looked up at Spike. "You will never give me what I want."

Spike just smiled. "You have to pick one."

She closed her eyes and pulled the lever to A. She whispered, "Please let me be right."

A loud alarm came on, as the tank was ready to fill. As the water released and pumped to the pipes below. Her gut proved right as the water filled Angel's tank. Angel closed his eyes and let go ready to leave this world as the cold water poured on to him. As the water hit him he realized it wasn't holy water. It was just regular dirty old tap water. "Spike I hate you."

He laughed as the tank filled quickly dunking him quickly like a teabag. Buffy called out. "Angel are you okay?"

Angel shouted "It's not holy water."

Spike clapped amused by his little game. "So that might not be a priest so much. More like a vampire who owed me a few bucks."

Buffy glared at him. "I hate you."

Xander called out. "I want out."

Spike stood over the grating. "You know she chose you to die. She pushed B. But I switched the controls up."

Xander shook his head. "Yeah I'm not shocked there."

As Angel's tank completely filled the tank drained once it was completely rinsed. Spike knew Buffy would be to preoccupied getting Angel and Xander out of the tank to focus on him. "Well Slayer till our next dance."

Buffy glared at him. "Get out of town Spike."

Spike got away as Buffy was finally able to open the door to the tanks. Angel stood there wet. Xander looked at Buffy. "I should get home."

Angel looked at Buffy "Are you alright."  
She nodded. "I am fine. I need to talk with Xander though. I also have to get home. My mom is flipping out I'm sure."

Angel held her hand. It was the first physical contact they had in weeks. "Buffy it is good to see you again. I miss you."

Buffy saw Xander walking out the door. "I miss you too but I gotta go."

She chased after Xander who was now in the parking lot. "Xander wait."

Xander kept walking. "Buffy you don't have to explain anything. I knew you'd pick Angel. Spike's little head game didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. I guess I am just lucky that Spike lied to you about the controls other wise."

Buffy grabbed his arm. "God damn it stop walking and listen."

He turned facing her. "What?"

"I didn't pick Angel. I swear to God I didn't"

"The controls were."

"I know Spike. I know he will never give me what I want.. It was his little turning of the knife."

"So you are telling me you knew he was lying?"

"I didn't know for sure. I was afraid. If my hunch was wrong." She closed her eyes. "But I swear to God I chose you."

"Maybe. I guess we will never know." With that he walked away. Angel was standing in the distance having heard everything she just said. Buffy turned around and shook he head.

"Angel."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I told you to choose me and I can't blame you for doing so."

Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head. "I knew it wasn't holy water."

"Really?" He looked at her skeptical.

She nodded, "I recognized the so called priest. He was a vampire that broke in on parent teacher night a few years ago."

Angel looked at her. "You knew?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes. He would read her. He would read her and he would know she was lying. She just nodded. "I knew he was a vampire."

"Buffy it's okay. Spike did all of this to drive us apart. I'm not going to let him."

Buffy stepped to him. "He won't drive us apart. "

Angel nodded. "Get home. I will see you soon."

Buffy walked away sighing "Mom is going to be pissed."


	24. I now pronounce you

Buffy sat across from Willow in the cafeteria. She had already finished all of her lunch and was no eyeing what was left on Willow's plate. "Are you going to eat your pudding?"

Willow shrugged "Do you want" Before she could even finish the question Buffy grabbed it.

She dug her spoon in to the butterscotch. "See the thing is Willow it doesn't matter what I tell Xander. He doesn't believe me. He thinks I chose Angel in Spike's little game show o death"

"I believe you Buffy but it is kind of a hard sell. I mean it is Angel and you guys have history. A history that says."

"Yeah Willow I know what it says but I swear it's true. I really chose to save Xander."

"He won't listen I take it?"

Buffy licked the pudding off the spoon. "Nope but I got a plan. Last period of the day Xander and I have class together. I am going to class before him."

Willow smirked. "Ms Melinski right." She just laughed. "You got that mock wedding thing this week?"

Buffy nodded. "Didn't you do that last semester?"

Willow nodded. "I was assigned Scott Willownowski"

Buffy almost choked on the pudding stifling a laugh. "You were Willow Willownowski"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. He was a terrible husband?"

"Really?"

Willow just nodded. "The assignment makes or breaks you depending on who your mock spouse is."

Buffy stuck her spoon in again getting the last of the pudding out of the cup. "Well wish me luck on that too I guess." Just than the bell rang. "And that is lunch. I will catch a ride with you and Oz after school. " She grabbed her book bag and headed to class.

Oz had been giving Buffy a ride home before dropping Willow off. It was better than taking the bus and was a little extra time she could spend with her friends and since she was grounded she would take every minute she could get.

As planned Buffy darted out of her class wanting to get to Ms Melinski's class before Xander. She stood waiting and watching for Xander. With 3 minutes before class started he showed up and Buffy stood in front of the door.

"We have to talk."

Xander shook his head. "Nothing left said."

Buffy grabbed his arm pulling him. "You can give me 2 minutes. " She pulled him out the exterior door standing in the sun.

"I can't be tardy Buffy."

"Relax Xander. If you would take my calls than we wouldn't have to do this during school."

"I don't want to do this."

"Fine you don't have to say anything. Just listen."

"Buffy class."

"I chose you Xander. I knew Spike was messing with me. I swear to God there was an actual moment where I looked in his eyes and I knew he was lying. I knew"

"Okay fine." He threw his hands up in surrender. "I believe you. Are you happy? Can I go to class now?"

The class bell rang signifying they were both now gong to be late. "Xander please. I know you are angry. I know I screwed up. I just want to make things right."

"Buffy I'm not sure we can make things right."

Buffy looked down and shook her head. "So you are just going to hate me for the rest of your life?"

"Hate is toxic Buffy. If I hate you I'm just poisoning myself. What does it matter anyways?"

"This is baby is coming Xander. If you like it or not. You have a connection to this baby if you want to acknowledge it or not. The idea of you looking at this baby as a mistake, It breaks my heart."

Xander angry snapped at her.. "Don't you do that. I am not that guy. You think that I would take my anger out on an innocent child."

Buffy could see she had hit a switch in him. She back peddled. "I'm sorry Xander."

"Jesus Buffy my dad made sure I knew every day of my life how much of a mistake I was. You really think I'd do that to someone else."

"Xander of course you wouldn't." Before Xander could say anything else the door swung open as Principal Snyder stepped to both of them.

He sneered at them smiling. "Pretty sure the class bell rang and I don't think either of you are getting A's for standing outside.

Xander closed his eyes trying to find his calm. "I'm on my way."

Buffy nodded. "Me too."

Snyder smiled at them. "Well make sure both of you pick up a tardy slip from the attendance office."

A few minutes later Xander and Buffy walked in to Ms Melinski's class. Ms Melinski stepped to both of them taking their tardy slips. "Well since you two were late you missed the pairing up portion of the mock marriage assignment."

Xander looked at her knowing where this was going. "It wasn't my fault."

Melinski put her hands up. "Well it is good both of you are late.." She reached in to her desk pulling out the last pair of folders. "Ms Summers may I introduce you to."

Buffy laughed awkward. "Please don't say it."

Melinski handed Xander his folder. "And Mister Harris."

Xander gritted hit teeth. "You have to be kidding."

Melinski reached in to a cigar box taking out what looked like a bronze ring. She placed it in Buffy's hand. In another box was a plastic cheap looking ring. It looked like something out of a gumball machine. She placed that one in Xander. "Please place the ring on each other's finger."

Buffy mouthed to him. "I'm sorry."

Xander closed his eyes and raised his hand. Buffy slid the ring on his finger. She held up her hand as Xander put cheap plastic gumball prize on her finger. Melinski looked at both of them. "By the Power vested in me and the state of California Mock Marriage certification I pronounce you husband and wife. At least till Friday."

Buffy looked out at the rest of the class seeing who was paired together. Jonathan sat across from an angry looking Harmony. Melinski looked at both of them. "Okay take your seat and open your packet. All of you need to work together to figure out how you'd handle the scenario."

Harmony stood up angry. "First I would never marry Jonathan."

Melinski crossed her arms. "Stop Harmony."

Rolling her eyes she lifted her finger. "Also why do the boys get real metal wedding bands and we get something that looks like it was a Cracker Jack prize."

Melinski shook her head. "A local businessman donated the rings. When someone donates some rings for you girls we can talk."

Harmony whined. "This isn't fair."

Buffy shook her head walking past her to her seat. "Oh my God shut up Harmony. If I were Jonathan I would be looking to head to mock Mexico to find a quick mock divorce."

The class laughed and Buffy and Xander sat at the only table left. Buffy sat down and across from Xander. "Look I know this isn't the ideal scenario but we don't want to get an F. We push through this and we make it work."

Xander nodded and opened up the folder. He took out the envelope that said Monday and opened it. "You are right Buffy. I think we both read through the scenarios. Tonight you work out what you think is the best answer. I will do the same and than tomorrow before class we will read both and decide what one is best."

"Xander I think we are supposed to work on this together."

Xander ignored her and started reading. "Okay we are a married couple going to college. We get married after our second year of college. Living together after marriage is tough. Money is tight with college tuition and other expenses we need to decide how or if both of us should continue with our education."

"Xander I think we should do this together."

Ignoring Buffy he pulled out a notepad and started writing out different possible solutions. He had a list of pro's and cons for each. Buffy sighed and shook her head.

Buffy started the homework assignment. As the other's worked on the project together Xander and Buffy worked separate.

As the class bell rang Xander was the first one up and out of his seat. Buffy looked at him. "Maybe you could call tonight we could discuss the assignment." Xander didn't even turn around. He just kept walking out the door and out of the class "Yeah maybe."

On the ride home Willow listened as Buffy retold the story of how they both were tardy and now forced to work together. Willow shrugged "Maybe you and Xander being forced to work together is a good thing. I mean things can't get worse."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "You know by saying that you are pretty much promising things are going to get worse."

Oz shrugged keeping his eyes forward as he drove. "Sun has to shine on you eventually."

Buffy sighed. "Knowing my luck it will miss me entirely and hit Angel."

Willow's ears perked up. "Speaking of Angel how are things with you two."

Buffy shrugged. "Well being grounded isn't really good for a blossoming relationship. Add to that mom isn't really his biggest fan. We have started talking through other means."

Willow tilted her head curiously. "Other means?"

Buffy nodded. "Good ole fashioned pen to paper."

Willow looked at her a little jealous. "You guys are writing each other? That is so romantic."

From the front of the van Oz chuckled a little. "God I wish Xander were here."

Buffy looked at him curious. "Why?"

Oz shrugged "This just seems like the kind of situation he would have something funny to say about."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Give it a shot Oz. What would Xander have said."

Oz thought for a second than did his best Xander impersonation. "So you and Angel are writing letters huh? Your like one of those couples from the civil war corresponding."

Willow laughed jumping in switching the voice to a southern accent. "My dearest Angel how I miss your touch your embrace. Momma says I will see you again but the mornings with out you near I grow weary. I stand on the veranda awaiting your return but all I find is disappointment."

Buffy just laughed. "This does sound like something Xander would joke about."

Oz pulled up in front of Buffy's "For bonus points he would probably throw in a few Ken Burn's documentary references."

Buffy opened the door hopping out. She threw her own bad southern impression at Oz. "Well Mother calls and I must get to the veranda. Thank you for the ride in your glorious chariot."

Oz just nodded at her. "You are a true lady of the finest order."

Buffy laughed as she pulled away. She walked in to the house knowing she should get to work on her homework but figured that could be done later. Her night was wide open. She didn't have to go out slaying tonight or any time soon.

2 hours later Joyce walked in the front door. Xander walked in behind her carrying 2 bags of groceries. "Thank you Xander. You are always so helpful."

He smiled at her. "Always glad to help out when I can."

Buffy looked up from the couch surprised to see him. "Xander what are you doing here."

Before he could say anything Joyce spoke up. "He was just walking up as I pulled in the drive way. He carried in my groceries. "

Buffy stood up and crossed the room to him. "Always there when you need him."

He looked at Buffy. "Can we talk?" He than looked to Joyce., "I know she is grounded but."

Joyce shook her head. "It's fine."

Xander stepped out on to the front porch as Buffy followed. She looked at him. "Wasn't expecting to see you today."

Xander nodded. "I know. I need to apologize about today."

"Apologize?"

Xander shook his head. "We are a team on this assignment Buffy and you are right. We should do this together. I was a dick and."

"Xander you are being too hard on yourself. It hurts that you are mad at me. I get it though."

"That is just it Buffy. I don't want to be mad at you. I hate that there is this anger and that I can't."

"Xander you are the one who is mad at me. I wish I knew what to say to end this."

"How about we say it's over. How about I say it doesn't matter. How about I say I want you back in my life."

Buffy looked at little surprised. "Are you saying you forgive me?"  
"I've made mistakes Buffy and you have forgiven me. Who am I if I can't offer you any of the same? Who am I to hold a grudge."  
"Xander this is so sudden. Are you sure about this cause."

"I miss you Buffy. God I miss you so much. You have no idea how miserable I am."

Buffy stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him. "I've missed you . I have missed you more than you know."

Xander hugged her holding her close than stepped back. "So what do you say we work on our assignment Mrs Haris."

Buffy laughed "Hey I never said I was taking your name."

He shrugged "I can't blame you. I don't know if I want my name."

Buffy opened the door. "You got the folder?"

Xander turned showing her his backpack. "Let's get started."

Joyce looked at Xander as he walked in. "Xander are you staying?"

Buffy cut him off. "Mom I know I'm grounded but this is school related we have a project we have to work on together."

Joyce put her hands up. "I was just going to ask if he wanted to stay for dinner."

Xander nodded. "I could go for some quality chow."

Joyce smiled warmly. "Why don't you two get your project started and I'll call you both when dinner is ready."

Buffy looked at the dining room table. She grabbed her homework and pulled out her chair. "So I've been thinking about the scenario."

Xander sat down across from her. "What did you come up with?"

"Wouldn't it be easier If one of us dropped out of college. The other gets a job and works full time supporting the family. Once everything is established and money is more stable the other person could go back and continue their education."

Xander bit his lip. "I 'm not sure."

"You don't like?"

"Well it's a big sacrifice to ask. Who knows how long it's going to take for the other person to get financially stable enough where the other one gets to go back to school."

"Fair point."

"And I don't want to resent or be the one resenting cause of what I stopped or was stopped from doing."

Buffy nodded. "So do you have any theories or ideas?"

Xander nodded and pulled out some of the paperwork. "It says in our scenario that my parents approved of our marriage your were angry and disowned you."

Buffy laughed. "You hear that mom. "

Xander laughed. "Oh come on. How wrong did this scenario get it. My parents encouraging anything I do." He shook his head. "Anyways my theory goes like this. We both stay in school but we tighten the belt."

"How tight?"

"Well we are letting go of the apartment and major bills by moving back in to my parents."

Buffy laughed. "Really?"

"We grin we bear it for a few years. A few I will admit hard years but we work together. As long as we are together and on the same page we can make it work. We keep our eyes focused and on the prize."

Buffy bit her lip thinking. "I like it mostly."

"But?"

"I feel like we need to contribute something to your parents other wise college or not we are moochers and that isn't the kind of couple we want to be right?'

Xander nodding. "Even paying a basic 200 a month rent would knock the hell out of bills and deficit and we still can save some face."

Buffy nodded. "300"

Xander stuck his hand out. "And marriage is about compromise."

She shook his hand. "I'll write it up."

"I'll take care of the math and budget aspect."

Xander and Buffy worked on project for the next hour. As they finished Xander put the homework in his backpack. "So I guess we are done I should probably get going."

"Not necessarily I mean just cause we are done with the project doesn't mean we can't hang out, it has been so long."

"What did you have in mind?"

Before she could answer Joyce called out from the kitchen. "Dinner is done if you two are hungry."

Buffy smiled "Ask and you shall get an answer. As for if I am hungry. Young one" she panted her stomach "always has me hungry."

"I could get my grub on."

Buffy started putting the homework and books away. "I'll help mom serve."

Xander stood up and shook his head. "No. You are with child. Relax Buffy."

Buffy laughed. "I have several months of pregnancy in front of me. I am not helpless you know."

Xander went in to the kitchen grabbing plate of meatloaf. Joyce laughed. "He wants to do something nice for you Buffy Just take it."

Xander put the food in front of them. "Joyce this smells spectacular."

Joyce started plating up the food for all of them. "With Buffy pregnant it's like I now have to cook for"

Buffy smiled. "3"

Joyce raised an eye brow. "It's more like 5"

Xander sat down taking in a deep breath. "Well hope you made enough for 7 tonight cause it smells so good I might go back for double."

As the meal went on Buffy felt whole again. Her friend was back. She was laughing. She was happy. She was content. Xander left a few hours later and for the first time in a while she slept sound. When she left for school in the morning Joyce could see a difference in the way she carried herself. Joyce smiled looking at her daughter for a second than turned her eyes back to the road. "You seem a lot happier today."

"Sun is shining, the sky is blue, the grass is green and the air is a little sweeter today."

Joyce pulled up to the front of the school. "Well it's nice to have you smiling again. Have a good day at school hon."

Buffy jumped out of the car. "See you tonight mom." Buffy made her way across the campus. On the way there she spotted Jonathan who was following Harmony. "I know I'm not worthy of you I know I don't deserve your love but you are the greatest woman I have ever met."

Buffy looked on curious but kept walking. As she walked inside she saw Willow leaning against her locker. "Oh hey Willow. Good morning. I just saw the weirdest thing."

Willow shrugged. "I bet I can top it."

"I'll go first. I saw Jonathan out front trying to pick up Harmony? He was telling her he loved her."

Willow looked surprised. "A lot of that going around. You know Percy."

"The captain of the basketball team. He's in Ms. Melinski's class with me."

"Well he was making out with Thurma Melman."

Buffy looked shocked. "SHUT UP. She is actually in my class too with Melinski."

"Talk about the whole mismatch couple of the year. I mean she is kind of the socially awkward."

Buffy was biting her lip. "Add to that she is 300 pounds and he's the school hottie."

"Hottie?"

"Well he's not my type. Oh I didn't tell you the good news."

"There is good news?"

Before she could say anything Buffy felt an arm around her shoulder as Willow had one put around hers. "How are my two favorite girls?"

Willow turned "Xander?"

Xander smirked at her. "The one and only."

Buffy smiled. "This is my surprise. Xander and I worked things out. We are officially back in the best friends space?"

Willow smiled. "Oh God really." She looked at both of them. "This is so good. I hated that you two were fighting. It felt like the Scoobies were fractured."

Xander took Willows hand and than Buffy's. "Well call us fractured no more. We are back."

Buffy just laughed at his goofiness. "God I missed this."

Willow looked at both of them and smiled. "This is the best news of the day. I do have to see Oz before class though. So I'll catch you guys at lunch."

Buffy smiled. "See you at lunch."

Xander nodded. "See ya Will."

Buffy looked at him. "So Will and I were talking. Something strange is going on."

"Strange how?"

Buffy pulled her locker door open. She pulled out her history book and folder and put the rest in the locker. She started walking down the hallway. "Jonathan is in love with Harmony."

"Ewww."

"And Percy is now into Thurma Melman."

Xander stopped "This is strange. I mean both of them were mock married to each other."

Buffy looked surprised. "I didn't think of that till now."

Xander looked at her. "Maybe it is just coincidence. I mean just cause we live in Sunnydale it doesn't mean everything is some thing?"

"Freaky?"

"Yes. I mean we were mock married and we are just fine."

Buffy nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sure you are right."

Xander stepped in front of her walking backwards. "So I was thinking of skipping out on gym class. Why don't you skip and we can get some donuts. It will be my treat."

She poked his side. "You are such a bad influence. I wish I could but I really have a history test."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess if you aren't skipping I'm not going to either. I will see you at lunch."

Buffy smiled "See you at lunch."

As Buffy walked in to her history class she noticed the short blonde girl Becky who sat next to her crying Becky was the poster child for spoiled rich blonde girls. Her mother was head of the PTA and her father was a conservative big wig.

Everything in Buffy told her not to get involved but she reached out anyways.

"You okay Becky?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Buffy. "Robbie broke up with me."

"Haven't you guys been together for the last 2 years?"

"FOUR YEARS!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He just called me last night and said that he was in love with Sam Roth. SAM ROTH. She rides a freaking motorcycle. She is a freaking eco terrorist. "

The only thing buffy knew about Robbie was he was a member of the Sunnydale young Republicans. Samantha Roth was the kind of girl that he would call a hippie or deadbeat. Again though Buffy was remembering. "They were mock married yesterday?"

Becky nodded her head wiping her eyes. "I know. Stupid class project put them together and now they are in love."

Buffy's stomach churned. She stood up as the class bell rang. Mr Mitchell walked in . He looked at Buffy. "Please take your seat."

Buffy knew she had to talk to Giles. She stepped to Mister Mitchelle. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

He sighed "You couldn't go before class."

Buffy knew with any male teacher there was a easy out. "I would have but I think I just started my monthly" She whispered.

Mitchell just nodded quickly and pointed to the door. "Go."

Buffy walked out and made a quick b line to the library. "Giles."

He came out of his office. "Buffy shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes. This is kind of important though."

"What is going on?"

"So yesterday in Ms Melinski's class we started the whole mock marriage segment. Not anything she hasn't done before but the next day some strange things are going on?"

"Strange how?"

"So far two of the mock couple have hooked up. Jonathan is practically begging Harmony to be with him."

"Buffy teenagers are fickle and."

"I know what you are going to say and you'd be right but one of the most popular boy's in school doesn't start dating the over weight social outcast."

"Buffy."

"Look Giles. I hope you are right. All I am asking is look in to it for me. Please."

Giles sighed and nodded "I will talk with Ms Melinski and see what I can find out."

"Thank you Giles. Now I gotta get back to class."

Giles felt Buffy was over reacting but also knew better than to question Buffy's instincts. A few hours later Giles walked in to Ms Melinski's 4th period. He figured it would be a chance to investigate, as it was her free period.

He walked in to the classroom to find it empty. As he looked around for any sign of Ms Melinski he spotted an open cigar box on her desk. There were two unused boy's wedding bands left over and a scrap of paper.

Giles picked up one of the rings. It's looked normal enough. As he picked the paper up he saw it was a receipt. He noticed the scribble on the piece of paper and the named signed at the bottom. It said Roger Moore. "Oh bloody hell."

"Mister Giles?"

Giles spun around to find Melinda Melinski standing behind him. "Oh yes Uhm Melinda I was looking for you."

"What can I do for you?"

Giles quickly back peddled. "So I was curious about these bands. I saw one on one of the students and couldn't help but think they are very nice."

"Are you ring shopping Mister Giles?"

'Well for a school project."

"They were donated by a lovely British Man. His name was Roger Moore."

Giles knew what was going on. Ethan Rayne would often come on to women telling them he was Roger Moore. "And where did you meet this Mister Moore."

"I was having a few drinks and he approached me. We got to talking and I told him I needed to find some cheap plastic wedding bands for a class project. He told me he had some prop wedding bands some theater company ordered but never paid for. He said if he donated to the school he could use the tax write off. So it was win win."

Giles took one of the wedding bands. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Is everything okay?"

Giles didn't' know how to explain it. "Just a test of a theory."

She nodded. "Get it back to me when ever."

With in an hour Giles had completed his homework. He called the magic box and through some basic investigating he found Ethan had not only purchased items from the shop Giles was able to get an address of delivery.

By the time Giles showed up Ethan had long since packed up. It didn't take long for Giles to figure out what was going on. Ethan had run a fairly basic enchantment on the rings. The combination of wearing the ring and the I do was enough to enact a basic love spell.

It was a one sided spell. The boys' fells in love with the girls. It was just before the last period of the day Giles had sent out a pass to Buffy. Buffy walked in to the library to find Giles running a test on the ring to confirm his belief.

"Buffy we need to talk."

"What is going on?"

"Your instincts were correct. Something is going on with your class as you suspected."

"Really?"

Giles pointed to the ring as it was visibly glowing orange now. "That confirms what I suspected. It is enchanted."

"Enchanted?"

"Thanks to our favorite pain in the ass Ethan."

Buffy shook her head. "Explain."

"The rings in your class are changing the moods of all the boys who wear them. They are falling in love of the women who put them on their finger."

"I knew it. But."

"But?"

"I mean Xander didn't fall in love with me and he wore the ring. We were mock married."

Giles shrugged "I'm not sure Buffy. Right now I have to talk to Ms Melinski and get those rings off of the boys."

Buffy felt a pit rising in her stomach. "Xander was pissed off at me yesterday. He couldn't forgive me and now we are friends again. He doesn't love me but. I mean this isn't the ring is it?"

Giles looked at the ceiling trying to find the words. He didn't want to crush Buffy's feelings but knew he couldn't lie. "If Xander's ring is enchanted than the anger he had towards you might have put him in a different place."

"Different place?"

"Think of it as a race Buffy. The other boys are professing their love because they started in different emotional place. They didn't have any feelings one-way or the other so the ring got them to love quicker. For Xander and I'm not certain on any of this but it moved him from angry to content and tomorrow he will be in love with you. Again this is just theory. Maybe his ring wasn't enchanted."

Buffy put her hands over her face and shook her head. "So it isn't real. He didn't actually forgive me. This stupid ring." She clenched her fists and felt like she was going to explode. "FUCK. I hate Ethan Rayne."

"Buffy I am sorry and I know you are going through quite a bit but I really have to get these rings back. I'm going to talk to Ms Melinski now."

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to think. "Giles do you think. Will you let me get Xander's ring?"

"Of course."

She turned knowing the class was just about to start and had to get to Xander before he went in to class. "I have to go Giles."

She went directly to gym class and stood outside the boy's locker room waiting. As Xander emerged she stepped to him. "Xander."

He smiled at her. "Come to walk me to class Mrs Harris."

Buffy sighed. "Hey I was thinking about your offer."

"My offer?"

"Donuts and some skipping of class."

"Oh. What about the project?"

"It can wait."

"Well I say let's move."

15 minutes later they were in front of the line waiting to order. Xander looked at Buffy. "I'm kind of glad you chose to do this. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Yeah me too Xander but.  
Xander stepped up to the front of the line. "Donut time." He smiled "2 glazed and 2 jellies with 2 glasses of milk." Xander took out his wallet covering the bill. A few minutes later they were sitting in the booth as Xander took his first bite. "Oh hello my sugary sweet old friend."

Buffy smirked. "So I was talking to Giles about my theory. All of the new hook ups and couples?"

Xander lifted his glass drinking a sip of the milk. "Did he come up with anything?"

Buffy nodded taking a breath. "Once again Ethan Rayne is playing with our lives." She looked at him "I'm going to make this simple. All of the rings the boys in the class are wearing, they are enchanted."

""What do you mean enchanted?"

"I mean the rings are making everyone who wear them feel something for the girls who they mock married?"

"Something Buffy?"

"It's like a love spell."

Xander sighed "We have to talk to Giles about getting the rings back. Will that be enough to end the enchantment? Oh what about the girls rings?"

" For some reason Ethan only did half the equation. Don't ask me why. As for the feelings going away with the ring coming off. It should be. The thing though is Giles is actually collecting the rings as we speak. He's getting all but one."

"Which one is he" He suddenly looked at his finger. "You guys think this is doing its thing on me?"

"Xander you showed up at my front door offering a bucket of forgiveness. Just earlier that morning you were."

Xander shook his head. "I know who I was. I know the choice I made."

"I know you want to think the ring isn't influencing you but if that is the case you don't have any problem giving it up." She held her hand out.

Xander shook his head. "I'm not giving it up." He closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll acknowledge you are right. This ring comes off, I go back to being that angry miserable mush of flesh. Do you know how much that sucks?"

"It's not real Xander."

"I don't care. I am happy and this Xander gets to have you in my life. Maybe it is a lie but it is a lie I want."

"You are only saying that cause of the ring. With out the ring you would be on my side and you would see my point."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy there is something else too. A reason I don't want to give it up."

"What?"

Xander mouth went dry for a second. "I know the other class mates are influenced by the rings but with us it is different. Buffy I know what it feels like to love you. I know what is real and I know what isn't and Buffy I need to tell you."

"Xander stop it. It's not real now give me the ring."

Xander pulled his hand back with a hurt look on his face. "No I." He shook his head "I need this. Buffy it's better this way. I don't want to go back to hating you. Buffy I."

A part of her wanted to agree with Xander. He could keep the ring on and they didn't have to go back to the way things were. She knew she had to be strong. "NO. Give me the God damn ring." Buffy pulled his hand to her and tried pulling the ring off his finger.

"Ow that hurts stop. I want to keep"

"Xander give me the ring." She pulled harder.

"You are hurting me."

One final tug and she pulled it off and free from his finger. "Xander you will thank me for this."

Xander looked at her angry. "I want it back."

"No."

"God damn it this is my choice and if I want to live a lie than I'll live it. It's not your place to decide for me. I want the ring back now. Give it back or I swear to God I will never talk to you again."

She shook her head. "This is what is right."  
"Right cause you are an authority on what is right. You wouldn't know right if it bit you on your ass. You know what I weep for this kid you are raising. It's going to grow up just as fucked up as you."

"Hurt me all you want Xander. It changes nothing."

Xander angry put his hand out. "Give me back the ring. I want the damn ring I want." Suddenly his eyes glowed for a second and than went back to the normal shade of brown. He stopped as the cloudy haze of the ring was lifted.

Buffy could tell it was done. "Xander are you okay?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and everything was back to normal. He stood up looking confused. "Buffy uhm. I got to. I" He shook his head. "I have to go."

Buffy stood up. "Xander I had to do it. It was the right thing."

He just nodded. "I will see you later."

An hour later buffy walked in to the library with the ring in hand. She saw Giles sitting behind his desk. "I got the ring."

Giles could see the look in her eyes. "I'm taking it that getting the ring wasn't as easy as you hoped."

"It was like you said. Xander started in a different place as everyone else but he ended up on track with everyone else." She shook her head. "He was just about to proclaim his love for me."

Giles took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry Buffy."

"When I took the ring from him all of that went away. He was angry and said"

Giles shook his head. "That wasn't Xander. It was one of the side effects of the ring. The ring gave a feeling of addiction. With out it anger comes next. That is only temporary."

Buffy sat down on the table. "This isn't so much temporary. He is now back to hating me just like he did before the ring."

"I'm sorry Buffy."

"It's hard Giles. It's so hard. I felt so good when I thought this was over. It wasn't though. It was just a lie." She clenched her fists. "God I HATE Ethan Rayne."

Giles nodded he looked in to Buffy's eyes. "We will find him Buffy."

"When we do I swear to god I'm going to cut off his balls."

"Buffy for now go home. Get some rest. Tomorrow will be better."

"It can't be any worse."

"Come on. The school day is done I'll give you a lift home."

Buffy arrived home and napped before her mom came home. Buffy explained everything to her mom. Joyce told Buffy she would make supper for her. She kissed the top of her forehead and told her that things would get better.

As Buffy sat down to eat that night the doorbell rang out. Joyce answered the door surprised to see Xander standing there. "Good evening Xander."

He nodded "Joyce."

She stepped aside so he could come in. "We were just about to eat. Would you like to join us?"

He shook his head. "Thank you for the offer. I was kind of hoping I could have a few minutes to talk to Buffy."

Buffy was standing behind Joyce. She stepped to him. "I don't want to fight."

He shook his head. "No fighting." He looked at the porch stepping outside. "2 minutes. Please."

Joyce looked at Buffy as she stepped out. "I'll keep your dinner warm."

Buffy stepped out. "Xander."

He interrupted her. "I owe you an apology." He started pacing. "What you did was right. I was under the influence of a spell and I was in no place to make a choice like that."

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"What I said was wrong and cold and hurtful and you were trying to help me. You didn't deserve that."

Buffy closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Xander."

"So I'm telling you I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

He threw her a half smile. "Not that it counts for much but I'm pretty sure everyone in the class is getting an automatic A. Melinski is pretty worried about getting in trouble."

"Good to know."

"I know you have dinner waiting so I'll let you get back to it."

"Xander wait. There is one thing I want to know."

He stood there. "What?"

"I don't know what was real what was fake under the spell. You told me though that you were unhappy because of what this anger at me is doing. You said it is lonely and you miss what we had."

"Buffy."

"I just want to know. Was that bullshit? Was that the ring?"

Xander looked up at the moon for a second. He wanted to be clear with his thoughts. "Buffy I know that I am the one who is driving this distance between us but just because I'm making that choice doesn't mean it is easy. It doesn't mean I don't' hurt."

Buffy practically had tears in her eyes. "Than let it go Xander. You said you wanted to be happy. You said you liked it better the other way. Well don't make yourself miserable."

"I wish it was that easy Buffy."

"Xander please just."

"I have to go Buffy."

She nodded and sighed. "I'm not giving up hope, Some day you are going to be able to look at me and you will call me a friend again."

Xander walked away whispering to himself. "I hope you are right."


	25. My new Drinking Partner

Misses Melinski stood in front of her Life skills class pointing to her bar graphs and charts giving the typical school speech. You know the one that says, "Hey kids have pre marital sex and the world might end."

Buffy's eyes focused on her listening to the scary facts she would soon be facing. Unable to blink as she took it all in. Ms Melinski pointed to the financial aspect of the graph. "The facts are that by the time your child is 18 you will have spent well over two hundred and fifty thousand dollars on raising a child. That isn't taking in to account expenses for if your child decides to go to college. Also it's said that statistically." But the class bell signifying the end of the school day cut her off. "We can continue this tomorrow."

Misses Melinski had been avoiding talking about the mock marriage debacle. The school had had made up a story about lead poisoning due to a metal imbalance in the ring. Buffy turned as Xander walked out the back of the classroom door. She still held out hope that some day he'd find his way to her. They would walk out of class and talk about what they liked in the class what they didn't like, plans for the day. Hell anything at this point would be gold. Xander was gone though. Didn't mean she would stop fighting to get her friend back.

She ran out the back door walking behind him. "So I don't suppose you have a quarter of a million dollars I could borrow. Turns out I'm going to need it to raise Junior here." Xander just kept walking not saying anything. The silence hurt more than if he lashed out at her. He kept walking like she wasn't there but to avoid her entirely he stepped in to the boys bathroom. She sighed "Xander please."

She pressed her forehead against the cold tile on the school wall as Xander walked away. "Another strike out."

Willow spotted Buffy from across the hall. "You doing okay?"

Buffy looked up. "Just another episode of Xander hates Buffy. This show filmed in front of a live studio audience."

Unsure how to respond Willow changed the subject. "So if you don't feel like taking the bus home you can catch a ride with Oz and me."

Buffy looked up and smiled. "Thank you Will."

A few hours had passed and Xander was changing to go out for patrol with Faith. Angel had been going out to help her so Xander had been avoiding patrols. Tonight though Angel was going to Crestview while Faith was patrolling Happy hill. He was just about to head over when there was a tap on the basement window. Xander looked up to find Faith bent down looking in to the glass.

"Hey Harris get your ass moving. We got vamps to stake."

He just smirked and grabbed a few stakes and holy water shoving them in to his backpack. He met her outside. "I was just about to head over to find you. Some one is eager tonight."

Faith smirked at him. "What can I say? This is the first patrol in a while where I don't have Captain Cardboard with me. I am actually looking at having some fun. "

Xander reached in to his coat and took out a stake pointing it straight ahead. "Well Ms Vampire killing machine I say we find an adventure."

"Damn right. We are the Warriors for the light and I say It's time to shine."

Xander just laughed and shook his head. "What ever you are drinking I am sure my dad would pay top dollar for it."

Faith walked backwards-facing Xander as she talked. She ran her hands down her body. "This is 100 percent natural baby. "

"Accept no substitutions. 100 percent Faith."

The truth was Faith was different with Xander than she was with Angel. With Xander she could talk and make jokes. It wasn't just work. She could hang out with someone she was really starting to like. Angel was very good at helping with patrols but most of their conversation was talking about battle strategy or the way a vampire can use his strengths against you. It made her a better Slayer probably but it also made for a very boring patrol.

So far the night hadn't produced a single vampire or demon. Xander leaned against a crypt keeping his eyes open for anything. Faith was leaning against the crypt door. "Come on Harris. You know the rules."

"Really? Come on I should get at least one pass?'

"Nope."

Xander sighed running the Golden Girls through his head. "Okay I guess I would Marry Sophia. She is old school and probably can cook a hell of a good meat ball. I fuck Rose cause well who doesn't love Betty White and I murder Blanche?'

Faith shook her head. "Nah you can't murder Blanche. Dorothy is the real threat. She was like 7 foot tall and always bitching. You have to do her in."

"I'm marrying Sophia. She is from Sicily. If I murder her daughter I probably end up with a horsehead in my bed."

Faith laughed "You are too much."

"God where are the vampires I can't answer any more of your questions."

"It is awfully quiet tonight."

"Makes sense."

"How do you figure? Well you and Angel come out and the vampires are afraid but you know you bring the vampire killing machine out and every vampire is going to run the other way."

"You are the vampire killing machine?"

"In German it would be Das Vampire killing le machine."

"I am pretty sure le is French."

"Well you get the drift."

"I'm not sure I " But she stopped talking as she heard footstep." She stepped back in to the shadows as Xander followed her lead. She watched from a distance as 3 former football players from the schools varsity squad were walking in the distance. She looked at Xander whispering. "I think our night just got more interesting."

Xander sighed not liking this. "God they are big."

"Come on vampire killing machine you got this. I got two of them you got one."

Xander nodding "Which one do you want me to get."

Faith looked em over. "You take the cute one."

"The cute one? Faith I'm not taking myself out." Before she could say anything he picked up his stake and ran at them charging Tommy Dobson. He led with his shoulder trying to take him down but the vampire was built like a brick wall. Xander bounced off him hitting the ground. "Ow."

Tommy turned around looking at Xander. "Harris is that you? What the hell are you doing?"

Xander pulled out a stake. "Just offering a distraction while my friend kills you."

Tommy looked confused "What?"

Faith jumped over Xander leading with a kick that knocked Tommy back. The other two put on there vamp face not liking her attacking there friend. Xander jumped up and on to Travis Bently's back. He was the wide receiver for the team. He tried pulling Xander off but couldn't get to him. "Get off me "

Faith exchanged kicks between Tommy and Roger . They were taking wild swings at her missing by a mile. Faith laughed. "God if you guys play football as well as you fight you must have been like 0 and 10 million."

Finally Travis grabbed Xander off his back and threw him to the ground. Xander groaned. "Oh wow you showed me. I think I'm going to go home now." Travis picked him up putting him in to a bear hug.

Travis glared at him through his yellow eyes "I'm going to enjoy killing you"

Xander pulled out his stake from his back pocket and sank it directly in to Travis's heart. He looked on shocked. "Genius when your heart is your vulnerable spot a bear hug might not be the best move." Before he could respond he poofed in to a pile of dust.

Faith handling the other two like they were children smiled. "Toss me your stake Xander. I am bored."

Xander reached in to the pile of dust and tossed it too her. She kicked both of them in the balls catching the stake in the air and than drove the stake home to Tommy's heart pulling it out a split second later and staking Roger just as fast. She held the stake up dropping it like she was dropping the mic. "And that's a touchdown."

Xander clapped as they exploded in to dust "NICE!"

Faith smiled flipping her hair back and walked over to Xander. "You okay? You look like you took a bump or two."

"Nothing a little screaming in pain later won't fix."

Faith nodded "As fun as this is I have to find Angel and see how he did. You should probably get home."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Come on it's a week night and the night is young ish."

"You can come with me if you want to track down Angel."

Xander shook his head "Big time pass."

Faith picked up the stake from the ground tossing it too him. "I'll get your battle axe back to you tomorrow. Be careful getting home."

"Fine." Xander sighed turning to leave.

Faith called to him. "Xander."

He turned around. "Yeah Faith."

"Again tomorrow night?"

He just smirked and nodded. "I'll pencil you in." He walked a few blocks when he heard footsteps behind him. He figured it was Faith following him. Sometimes Buffy would do this to make sure he got home safe. He turned around ready to tear in to her but stopped when he saw a different familiar face. He pulled a stake from his pocket. "What do you want Spike?"

Spike shook his head just looking up. "Will you put that thing away? First off if you wanted to you couldn't stake me. Second if I wanted you dead."

"Yeah yeah big bad vampire killed 2 slayers. I know the resume. What do you want?"

Spike shrugged. "I told you if you lived through my little game I'd buy you a drink so come on."

Xander shook his head. "Yeah that's not happening."

Spike ran catching up to him walking by his side. "Look I'm not really a fan of yours either but we have a common enemy."

"And that would be?"

"That poofty wanker Angel. Even the name makes me angry."

"It is kind of annoying. I mean what self respecting man would ever call himself Angel. It's like a name of a stripper who does the naughty stuff if you slip her an extra 20 bucks."

Spike laughed. "See this is why I want to drink with you."

"First off even if I wanted to I'm not old enough."

"Where I'm taking you age doesn't matter."

"Secondly I don't trust you. I get drunk and you drink from me I end up either dead or a vampire. "

He stepped in front of Xander stopping him. He put his hand up. "I give you my word for the next 24 hours you have a free pass. I won't harm a single hair on your head. Hell I will protect you from any big nasty's we encounter too."

Xander sidestepped him too. "Again pass."

Spike looked down knowing there was one card left to play. It wasn't really much of a card cause he was leaving Sunnydale in the morning no matter what but Xander didn't know that. "Wait. If you come out with me. We have a few drinks. We bitch on Angel than I will leave town tomorrow."

Xander spun on his heal facing Spike. "Leave town and not come back?"

Spike laughed. "Well not forever. I mean it is the Hellmouth after all. I give you my word though I will stay away 2 months."

Xander shook his head countering. "2 years"

"5 months."

Xander crossed his arms. "1 year."

"8 months. Final offer."

"9 and you buy all the drinks. "

Spike laughed, "Deal." He stuck his hand out to shake on it.

Xander looked at the hand. "And I should trust this because?"

"I gave you my word."

"Right and you murder and torture and kill but you don't lie?"

"Not this time."

Xander shook his head. "I don't know what the hell I am thinking." He took Spike's hand shaking it.

"Good lad. Let's get a move on."

20 minutes later they were both sitting on a bar stool in Willy's bar. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the day it was opened. Spike looked at Willie. "Hey get me a bottle of Whiskey."

Willie reached behind the counter. "100 bucks."

Spike reached in to his coat and dropped a gold coin. "That is worth more than a hundred. I should get at least one more bottle."

Willie held it up inspecting the coin. "This better be real."

Spike snarled at him. "Get me 2 shot glasses you wanker."

Willie put them in front of him. "Get your drink on."

Xander looked on confused. "You paid for it?"

Spike shrugged. "You expect me to steal it." He picked up the bottle walking with Xander to a booth. "So cold I kick Willie ass and just take it. With out a doubt. Anyone in this bar could. Where does that leave Willie? I will tell you where. Out of business and us undead and other things that go bump in the night got no place to drink."

Xander stood there dumb founded. "Just pour me a shot so we can get this over with."

"Oh no no no . See there is a method to this. We are here to rag on Angel and Buffy so the way it goes. You say something that really just pisses you off about Angel or Buffy or both hell than you toss your shot back."

"Really?"

Spike filled the shot glass. "Start us off."

Xander sighed looking at the amber fluid. "What pisses me off about Angel is I swear to god he found the book how to be a vampire douche cliché and he follows it to the letter."

Spike nodded. "I like where this is going."

"it's like it's not enough the man has to brood 24 -7 he's a constant buzz kill. I swear I can't ever remember seeing him smile."

"You ain't wrong."

"Than you have the clothes. I swear does he own one shirt that isn't some degree of black. It's like he raided a Magician's wardrobe. Some where out there David Copperfield is wondering who stole his ensemble."

"That is funny."

Xander looked at Spike. "I'm not sure you should laugh at that. I mean you are just as guilty."

"Difference is I make it work."

"Yeah well my point is Angel is the cliché vampire douche."

Spike nodded "Drink."

Not needing to be told twice he tossed back drinking it down. He made a face for a second. "Your turn."

Spike grabbed his shot glass. "I hate the way they think they are some epic love."

Xander nodded "You aren't wrong."

"They see them self like some sort of star crossed lovers. They honestly think they are Romeo and Juliet."

"Jack and Diane"

"Bonnie and Clyde. What they really are isn't quite so pretty."

Xander pointed to Spike. "Oh my God I've always felt the same way. I mean if Angel wasn't some pretty boy. If he were a 250 pound short balding man."

Spike laughed knowing exactly where he was going. "Yes. If that was the guy who was stalking on the slayer before she became a vampire. Well how much of a connection would there be than."

"I mean even if you take away the old immortal vampire factor. How old was he when he was sired? Pretty sure a man that age shows up to date my teenage daughter I'm greeting him with my shot gun."

Spike nodded "Too right.'

Xander pointed to the shot glass. "Think we covered a lot on that one. Drink."

This went on for the next 2 hours. By the time Xander was done he had to hold on to his bar stool to avoid falling off. Spike emptied the 2nd bottle pouring another shot for Xander.

Xander held it up thinking. "I hate his stupid hair. He won't admit it but he uses product of some sort. I'll be honest I think he might even wear make up."

Spike stopped him putting his hand over the shot. "You've been ragging on Angel all night. I get it. I mean I could go days about all the things I hate about that wanker. But I want to hear one good thing about Buffy that pisses you off."

Xander looked at the shot as if he was staring through it. "What do I hate about Buffy?" He blew out a long breath that had so much alcohol in it he could have set the bar on fire. "I hate that she doesn't see me."

Spike looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can pull her ass out of the fire, or the fish tank, I can breathe life in to her and she doesn't care. I'm not saying she needs to shine a spot light on me and play some uplifting music but she treats me like I'm a liability." His voice went high pitch mocking her. "Oh Xander you could get hurt. You should stay behind."

Spike was getting a little drunk at this point. "She's damn lucky to have you."

"I have saved her ass probably more than Angel but some how I'm the weak one." He closed his eyes and calmed himself. "She doesn't see me." He tossed the shot back drinking it.

Spike looked at him. "I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to lie to me. I know a few things already. "

Spike reached behind the bar he grabbed two bottle of beer and busted off the cap handing one to Xander. "What do you want to know?"

"Buffy is pregnant." Xander had a look of confliction on his face. As angry as he was he wasn't going to give up any information that would get her hurt. Spike put his hands up, "I'm not looking for confirmation here. I am a vampire. The nose knows more than you know."

Xander took a sip from the beer. "Your nose is very nosey. Still not my place to say anything."

Spike bit his lip thinking. "Okay. What if I take the slayer off the table. I give you a deal. Till she gives birth I promise I won't so much as give her a dirty look."

"Don't you have to leave tomorrow. I mean the whole deal and 9 months."

"Yeah but if she left Sunnydale. I mean think of this as a guarantee on a guarantee."

Xander rolled his eyes. "What the hell. You are leaving tomorrow anyways."

Spike took a big drink from the beer. "Thing is I've gotten pretty good at smelling people. This baby she is carrying is painting her in your scent." He cocked an eyebrow at him "You got her to step out on Angel?"

Xander laughed. "You don't listen to a word I say. Spike she doesn't' see me. Especially not in that way."

"But this baby is yours." He looked at him confused.

"Only in biology and blood."

Spike took another drink emptying the bottle. He scratched his head. "So you two did do it?"

Xander sighed getting sick of the story. "It all started with Angel and this demon named Dyhoffryn.. Wait I think he was a vengeance lord or something."

By the time Xander got to the part in the story where Angel and Buffy discovered they could have sex in his body Spike decided he needed yet another beer. Spike listened to the tale unable to blink.

When he was done he had to pick his own jaw up off the floor. Spike looked on opening his mouth but there were no words.

Xander nodded "That was pretty much my reaction when I found out."

Spike shook his head "So when you said that they broke up your relationship and you actually had nothing to do with it. You weren't just whining. I mean."

"Yep."

Spike laughed and shook his head. "I feel like we need at least another bottle of whiskey"

Xander put his hands up and shook his head. "Oh no. I am done. "

"Come on we were just having fun." It was then he spotted Angel, Buffy and Faith coming in the front door. Spike shook his head and rollied his eyes. "And I think the I hate fun squad is here. ."

Xander turned to the door seeing them in the doorway. "Oh Shit."

Angel made his way over crossing his arms and shooting a look of disapproval. "Out for a drink"

Xander stood up and looked at Angel indignantly. "How do you know I was here."

Willie was cleaning a glass behind the bar. "Hey hey I didn't say nothing."

Spike knew he was lying. "You keep lying your going to get a reputation as a snitch Willie"

Buffy stepped up to him. "So you two are friends now?"

Xander shook his head angry. "I'm not doing this." He turned around "Spike pay Willy. I'm calling it a night."

Spike looked in to his pocket. "Okay Willie I got your payment." He pulled out his hand flipping Willie the bird. "OH wait I should tip you." He threw him the other finger. "You can keep that."

Xander looked at him. "What about that whole needing a place to drink."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I gave him a gold coin. That is plenty good enough"

Angel rubbed his forehead. "Class act as always Spike."

Buffy turned to follow Xander out the door. Spike called to her. "By the way. Congratulations on the little one."

Buffy froze in her tracks. "Little one."

Spike locked eyes with her. "Slayer and mommy."

Before Angel could grab Spike, Faith beat him to it. She pushed him against the bar grabbing the lapels on his coat, "Listen fucker. You have any ideas of looking at her again I will have you begging me to put a stake in your heart but I won't I'll just let you live. I'll make sure you find out what your left nut taste like."

Spike laughed, "Oh I like her. New slayer it kind of sucks that I'm leaving. I feel like we could have had some fun."

Buffy knew the situation was under control She ran out the door after Xander who was already down the ally way walking home. "Xander you stop right now."

Xander kept walking. "Pretty sure if I stop I might puke. So I think I'm going to keep walking."

Buffy ran and stepped in front of him. "You hate me so much that you are selling me out to my enemies."

Xander closed his eyes and ran his hands down the front of his face. "Yep. Buffy that is it. We were plotting a plan to take down the slayer once and for all. Step 1 get really drunk. I think step 2 is going to involve convince the town to end the ban on dancing. Or is that the plot of Footloose."

"Another joke? Really I don't find this funny."

"Yeah well I don't find a lot funny in my life these days." He side stepped Buffy and started walking again.

Buffy walked behind him. "Do you really hate me so much you would drink with my enemy. You hate me so much that you'd tell Spike about the baby."

Xander turned around and looked at her. "You really don't know me at all."

"I guess I don't cause a friend would never do what you did."

Xander gritted his teeth angry but did his best to keep his temper in check. "You want to know why I was out there drinking? 9 months Buffy. 9 months I bought you."

"What?"

"I negotiated a deal. Spike is leaving tomorrow. He is leaving and not coming back for at least 9 months. Do you know what that does? It gives you 9 months with one less vampire who can be a threat to a slayer who is vulnerable. You get 9 months of safety from a vampire who has killed 2 slayers. Your baby is safe for 9 months from him.. That is why I agreed to have a drink with him."

Buffy stood her ground and stared him down. "You still told him everything. You sold me out."

"He knew you were pregnant Buffy. He has that mystical vampire nose. Oh I can smell anything. You know what else he knew. He could smell me. He thought I got you to step out on Angel. I told him the truth. Yeah I gave him the details. Maybe I crossed a line there but I was angry and I was venting. I didn't tell him a thing to hurt you."

"Xander"

"You know what gets me though. You actually had a moment in your head where you thought I was plotting against you. I might be angry at you but do you really believe I am such a total bastard that I would plot against you to get you hurt or killed."

"Of course not I"

""Maybe you just never really knew me at all or you never waned too."

"Xander wait." He walked away angry ignoring her. She just sighed "I'm sorry."


	26. No Cake For you Buffy Summers

Monday morning Buffy came in to the library with a smile painted on her face you couldn't dynamite off. Willow was sitting reading her textbook. She could tell something was good with Buffy. "Some one woke up on the right side of the bed today."

Buffy sat across from her at the table. "Mom and I might have had a talk last night. She says that punishing me for pregnancy is foolish. I am a month away from being an adult and that I have to start making choices for myself and the consequences land where they may."

Willow looked a little surprised. "That sounds a little intense."

Buffy shrugged. "Sounds like Buffy you are no longer grounded to me."

Willow smiled. "That is good but what your mom said."

Buffy nodded. "I know it seems like I am taking this lightly. Trust me I am not. Next time I screw up I will be old enough to be held accountable. At least legally. The good news is though that Buffy is free and ready to get out. So what do you say? You me and the Bronze."

"I'd like that Buffy but I'm kind of having a party. You know to celebrate my birth."

"I thought your Birthday was Saturday?"

"Party was Saturday cause you know no one really wants to party on a Monday. Tonight though we are just going out to eat. Giles and Oz just a small gathering."

"Well you got room for one more in the small gathering?"

Willow looked down. "See the thing is I invited Xander and I didn't think you'd be able to make it cause you were grounded."

Buffy nodded "And if I show up Xander won't"

"Buffy"

Buffy shook her head. "You know what. I didn't even think of it. This is my first night ungrounded and I should totally be with Angel. I mean God what would he think."

"You sure? You are okay with this?"

Buffy nodded and stood up crossing to her. He pulled her in to a hug. "And I don't need to say it but Happy Birthday."

"You are the best Buffy."

For the rest of the day Buffy couldn't get the birthday party out of her head. Was this how it was going to be from here out. If Xander was going to be some where she couldn't. The reality that their friendship might not be repairable was finally starting to hit her. There was a very real possibility that Buffy and her future would be Xanderless.

As the school day ended Buffy found her way to Angel's place. She walked in to the house. It had been almost a month since she had been in the house. "Angel?' She called out and walked deeper in the house. Angel stepped out of the side room.

"Buffy what are you doing here?"

"Mom ungrounded me so I thought who is the person I should you know see first."

Angel hugged her. "Oh the sentence has been lifted." He held on to her. "I'm glad you could stop by today. I want to show you something."

Buffy stepped back. "You have something to show me?"

Angel took her hand guiding her to the den. "Come with me."

As they walked in to the den the normally stacked bookshelves were empty. There were cardboard boxes filled with the books and weapons. Buffy looked around. "You are redecorating?"

Angel nodded playing with his hands. "You could say that. See there comes a point in a 200 year old vampires life where you realize you need a nursery more than you know a den."

Buffy shook her head. "I think that is most likely the other way around."

Angel just laughed. "Probably right but." He shook his head "I never thought I'd see a point in my life where I'd you know need a nursery." Angel stepped in to the room. "So I figure maybe we get a crib some toys a changing table all that stuff. I was going to wait till you moved in but figured with all this lonely time I been facing lately."

"Move in?"

"Well yeah we discussed it. You birthday is in 37 days and you'll be an adult so."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah people been reminding me a lot lately I'm on the verge of adulthood. " She stepped deeper in to the room. "I'm not sure though about the moving in thing. At least not right away."

"Buffy I thought this was what we wanted. I thought it was what would be best for our family."

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to find the right words. "So my mom who has been taking care of me for 18 years I am just supposed to say Well mom thanks for all the meals but since I don't have to be here anymore I'm gone."

He shrugged not sure how to respond. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"Angel at my best when I'm not being pumped full of hormones and pregnancy magic my choices are iffy. I'm not saying I'm against this idea I just don't know if this is what I want right now.'

Angel took her hand and nodded. "If you want to wait we will wait. I will need some where for the baby to stay thought so I'm thinking I'm going to finish turning this in to a nursery."

Buffy nodded. "So do you have any food?"

Angel laughed. Fridge is stocked with all your favorites. Help yourself."

A tub of chocolate ice cream later Buffy and Angel sat in the shade with the sun almost down. Buffy took another spoonful of ice cream and looked at Angel. "So don't lie to me but realize there is only one correct answer. How is Faith doing on patrol? Is she a better slayer than me?"

Angel answered sarcastically teasing her. "Oh she's not even close. You are like New York strip and she is bologna sandwich."

"I like bologna.'

Angel smirked at her. "Faith is keeping the town safe. That is what matters."

Buffy nodded and put the tub of ice cream down. "I do have to admit I am missing the slaying a little bit."

"Really?"

"It's just that you never realize how much crap you work out through a good slay. Math test goes bad Slay! Don't make the cheerleading squad just slay, You get some demons blood on you guess what? Well you slay another demon. Now though it has all been shut off and I don't know how to work through it. I mean there is meditation but come on what am I the Buddha?"

Angel took her hand and held it. "Well in the end you'll look at this kid and see what we made and it will all be worth it."

Buffy nodded "That is what I'm hoping." Angel got up taking the empty ice cream bucket to throw in the trash. Buffy looked down and in a low quiet voice asked. "Does it bother you that it's Xander's?"

Angel turned from across the room. "Huh Buffy?"

She shook her head "Oh nothing?"

Another hour passed and Faith came walking She was showing up to pick up Angel for the nightly patrol. She cleared her throat. Buffy looked up "Hey Faith."

Angel looked at her. "Oh right patrol. Uhm I. I need to drive Buffy home first."

"It is fine Angel. I should get home anyways."

Faith looked at Buffy. "It's okay he can drop you off on the way. To be honest I got so much Birthday cake in me I feel like I'm going to burst."

Buffy was suddenly reminded of the Birthday party she couldn't go to." You went to Willow's party?'

Faith felt a little tension. "Yeah it wasn't really anything big just"

Buffy cut her off and turned to Angel. "Hey I was thinking if you loan me a few bucks I can take a cab home."

Angel looked at her confused. "You don't have to take a cab I don't mind."

Buffy shook her head. "I just need some time to clear my head. Please."

Angel took out a 20 giving it to her. "Yeah that is fine."

Faith nodded "I'll get the weapons meet you out front in five."

A few minutes later Buffy was in the cab. She lied to Angel. She wasn't going home. She needed to see Xander. As the driver pulled up front to the house she paid him and stepped out nervous.

Xander just walked in two minutes ahead of her. She stood at the door and knocked. When no one answered she tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. She opened it slowly and stepped inside. She stepped back when she saw Xander's father on the couch sleeping. He was most likely passed out. An almost empty bottle of Whiskey was on the coffee table. She had been to Xander's house enough to know where Xander's bedroom was.

She made her way down the stairs in the basement. Xander was just unbuttoning his dress shirt as he heard the door open and foots on the steps. He looked up seeing Buffy. He wasn't sure what to say.

She sucked in a breath nervous. "So your dad let me in?"

Xander turned his back on her continuing to unbutton his shirt. "Really? My dad let you in? When I walked in 5 minutes ago he was passed out on the couch."

Buffy sighed leaning against the wall. "Okay so I let myself in."

Xander pulled off the shirt standing there in his dress pants and white wife beater. "Buffy it is late. I just got back from Willow's party and"

"How was the party? I didn't get to go."

Xander rubbed his eyes. "Buffy can we not do this right now? I'm tired and I still have homework."

"Xander we need to talk. It's a talk that is well over do."

""I don't have anything to say."

""Maybe that is fine cause I need you to listen." Xander just sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are right. On some things. I haven't always treated you as a equal. I have taken you for granted. I know it is cliché to say but if you really really want to appreciate something than you have to lose it. I am willing to take the silent treatment, the cold shoulders, all of it. I can take it but I need to know this has an expiration date?"

Xander looked at her confused. "You are asking me when I'm going to get over this?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't need a date. I just want to know that some day some where I am going to have my best friend back."

"Buffy this is unfair."

"Xander if this was anyone else I would walk away. I would say I couldn't fight for something that doesn't want me. I don't have that option though. I can't under any circumstances see a future where you aren't by my side. I know you are angry and I get it."

She tried to fight back the tears. "You have no idea how important you truly are to me. I can't lose you. You want me to wait for forgiveness I will I will wait it out but I need to know at the end of this there is a light at the tunnel. I need to know that if I wait some how my best friend will be on the other side of this."

Xander stood up and shook his head. "I'm not sure what to tell you. Willow's party was…. Well if I had known the situation I would have told her to invite you and I would have stayed behind. Buffy this is about respect. You don't have any for me."

She shook her head. "That's not true. I know it doesn't mean anything but somewhere in those 30 days I saw what I was doing. I knew it was wrong and I said I couldn't do this to you. I stopped. I chose to stop."

"So what? I should be thanking you that you didn't fuck Angel the entire time. Just part of it." He looked down and didn't know what else to say. "There might be times Buffy where we have parties or things both of us are invited to. This is my choice so I'll be the one to stay behind."

The tears flowed a little harder now. "That isn't what I'm asking Xander."

"I know what you are asking. " He looked at his shoes. "You think this is easy for me. Do you know how important you are to me? You are my hero man. Every day I see you at school and I want to come over and ask how your classes are. I want to ask how your weekend was. I miss coming over and watching bad kung fu movies with you. It would be easier if I could forget all of this. I miss what we have. "

"Xander I feel."

"But I see you and I can't help it. I see you and" He closed his eyes "All I can think is how could she do that to me."

Buffy felt like she was going to break right there. "So there is nothing." She turned to walk away. With her back to him she closed her eyes. "Xander some day someone is going to look at you like you are there hero. It will be like you hold their entire world in your hands. Take care of that world. Don't neglect it. Cause if you do eventually you'll do something where you let them down. Than you'll see all of that admiration and respect just die right before you. The feeling you'll have when you see how they look at you. You'll know how I feel right now."

He looked at her for a second wondering if this really was it. Would Buffy be just a passing face in the hall to him? Buffy didn't want to break down in front of him. She grabbed the rail going up the stairs but stopped at the first step.

She held her stomach and winced in pain. "Oh God."

Xander suddenly forgot everything and looked at Buffy. "Are you okay?"

She looked worried as she held her stomach. "I don't know what it is. It's like this sharp pain." She let go of a deep breath.

"Come on. I'm going to take you to the Hospital."

Buffy looked at him not sure what to say. They were just fighting but now that didn't seem to matter. She was worried for her baby. She looked at Xander nodding. Xander stepped behind her picking her up and carrying her.

As they got up the steps Xander looked at the couch and his dad passed out. "Dad wake up. Buffy has to go to the ER right now."

Tony Harris pulled himself up off the couch. His head was spinning and he could barely stand. "What?" Who's going where?"

Xander shook his head knowing he was in no shape to drive. "Forgot it dad just give me your keys I will drive."

He laughed. "I'm not giving you my truck."

Xander looked at him outraged, "Buffy could be hurt she could be losing the baby. You " He noticed the keys on the edge of the table. "Fuck it.' He bent down with Buffy still in his arms and picked the keys up

Anthony yelled at him. "Hey you little shit. Get back here." He tried to chase after him but tripped on the coffee table.

Xander put Buffy in the front seat of the cab as she held her stomach. Xander jumped behind the wheel. She looked at Xander "Are you going to get in trouble for this?"

Xander turned the key. "Probably. But what ever." He put his foot on the gas and sped to the hospital. Buffy looked at him. "Xander I need you to call my mom. and Angel when you get to the hospital."

Xander nodded "I will."

Xander pulled in front of the hospital and once again stepped to Buffy picking her up and carrying her inside the hospital. "WE NEED A DOCTOR."

A nurse showed up with a wheel chair as they wheeled her back. Xander watched her get rolled away. "Buffy I will make those calls."

Xander ran to the pay phone. He called Joyce. He told her he didn't have any details but she should get to the hospital. Xander wanted to get a hold of Angel but this time of night he knew he'd be out on patrol with Faith. Monday night meant Faith would be in Elmcrest. Faith would know how to get a hold of Angel.

He ran back out to the truck and stepped on the gas. He did twice the speed limit the entire way to Elmcrest He pulled in through the gates and threw the car in park. He didn't have time for subtle. He jumped out of the car and started yelling .. "FAITH. ANGEL I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW !" HE was running repeating till Faith came running from the other side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Xander shook his head. "Where the hell is Angel?"

"It was a slow night so he called it early. He just went back to his mansion 10 minutes ago."

"Faith I need you to go get him RIGHT NOW. Tell him to get his ass to Sacred Heart hospital. I don't know what is going on but Buffy is hurting and may be losing the baby."

Faith nodded. "I'll find him."

"I am heading back to the hospital."

Faith nodded. "I will get Angel there."

Xander ran back to the truck and sped all the way back to the hospital. He parked the truck and came running in. He looked at the nurse working the front desk. "Yeah can you take me to Buffy Summers."

The nurse looked at him confused. "Oh the girl you carried in here?"

He nodded "Yes her.""

The woman assumed Xander was her boyfriend. She typed on the computer. "She is in room 35 A."

Xander nodded and took off down the hall looking for the right room. He stopped asking directions a few times. As he found the examination room he quietly opened the door. The curtain was drawn as the doctor talked with Buffy. Xander stood still not wanting to interrupt.

The Doctor stood next to Buffy. "The Good news Ms Summers is your baby is fine."

Buffy looked at him relieved. "But I felt."

The doctor nodded. "We did the ultrasound and what I can tell you is your baby's heart beat is strong. You most likely experienced some stress induced cramping."

"Should I be worried?"

Xander stood on the other side hearing everything. The Doctor looked at Buffy. "I don't want you to worry but I want you to take this as a lesson. Your baby eats what you eat. Feels what you feel and that includes stress or worry. I know you are a teenager and you have factors that maybe others don't but my advice to you is to evaluate what is really important and what is worth putting this baby in danger. So please for the sake of your baby take it easy."

Xander knocked on the door and opened it so it seemed like he was just stepping in. "Can I come in?"

Buffy called out to him. "Yes Xander. Please."

Xander stepped in to the room around the curtain. "Your mom and Angel should be on the way."

The doctor left them the room. Xander looked at Buffy. "Is the baby okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Just some cramping. You know me. Always making a bigger deal out of things than need be."

"Buffy I wanted to talk to you about what was said in the basement."

"Xander "

"Please let me finish." He sat down in the chair across from her. He reached out taking her hand. "It only takes one minute. One intense crazy insane minute where you put everything in to perspective. You have to evaluate what matters, what is truly important, and what is worth holding on to." He looked at her eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to be angry anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't care about what happened yesterday or last week or last month. None of that matter at the end of the day if it means you lose what matters the most. "

"Xander I." She fought back the tears. "Thank you Xander." She sat up and opened her arms in a hug. Xander just embraced her hugging her as Joyce came in to the room.

Joyce looked at Buffy worried. "What is going on?"

Buffy pulled back. "I'm fine mom. It was just some cramping."

Joyce breathed a sigh of relief. "Well thank you Xander for calling me."

Xander looked at Buffy and smiled "I'm going to go out in the waiting area and I'll get Angel back here when he arrives..

Over the next hour Angel, Giles, Willow and Oz all arrived in the waiting area. It was almost 2 in the morning and everyone was waiting for the doctor to discharge Buffy.

Xander was drinking a cup of awful coffee as Giles came over to him. "I tried a cup of that earlier and I'm fairly certain that coffee is older than the building."

Xander laughed. "How many hours till we have to be back in school?"

Giles leaned against the wall. "So Buffy was telling me that you and her are once again good?"

Xander nodded drinking the coffee. "Yeah well holding a grudge never serves anyone well."

"It does seem oddly coincidental that the doctor tells Buffy she needs to cut out her stress and worry and just like that you decide."

"Giles don't"

Giles shook his head. "I'm not telling you what to do. I think what you did showed great maturity. You had a very real a very good reason to feel what you did or very well may do. You put the child's life in front of that. For that I offer you nothing but respect."

Xander let out a breath. "Even if you are right it's not like this is anything new to me. I am an absolute artist when it comes to painting on the biggest fakest smile. You make a joke and maybe no one will ever notice how much pain you really feel. So I'll do what I have to. What ever it takes so she never will never know."

Giles placed a single hand on his shoulder. "If you need a sounding board. If you ever want to talk with no judgment. You want to put away the jokes and fake smile you can talk to me. It will just be between us."

Xander nodded "I appreciate that."

Angel came walking out with his arm around Buffy. Giles and Xander turned looking at her. Xander looked at Buffy. "Time to go?"

She nodded but before she could answer 2 police officers entered the waiting room. Officer Dale called out. "I'm looking for a Xander Harris."

Xander stepped forward. "I'm Xander. What is going on?"

The officer pulled out his handcuffs. "Son I'm going to need you to put your hands behind your back please."

Joyce was approaching from the lobby having pulled up her car to take Buffy home. "Officer what is this about?"

The cop looked at Xander. "Grand Theft Auto"

Xander closed his eyes and shook his head. "My dad."

Buffy looked at him exasperated. "Officer his dad was too drunk and I thought I was losing my baby. He did this to bring me here."

Xander shook his head. "It is okay Buffy." He put his hands behind his back as the officer slapped the handcuffs on his wrist.

Giles looked at Xander. "I will be down at the station and I will be there with bail."

Xander shook his head "It is okay Giles. I can deal."

The officer walked out with Xander putting him in the cop car. Buffy looked at her mom. "We have to get him out."

Joyce nodded. "We will figure this out."

Willow and Faith walked in from the cafeteria. Willow could read the faces well enough to know something was going on. "What's going on?"


	27. Jail Time and how it hardens you

Xander rode in the back seat of the cop car thinking what his next move was. The officer looked at him in the rear view mirror. He had kind eyes and a look of concern. "Son this job puts me in a place where a lot of times I have to put away bad people. It's easy to do the job. I can see though that though, you aren't one of them. I wish I didn't have to take you in but the law is the law."

Xander nodded. "You are just doing your job and I get it. To be honest though if I had to do it again. I would."

Back at the Hospital Buffy was in frenzy. "Mom he is in jail tonight because of me. He was doing the right thing and that asshole father of his called the cops on him."

Joyce nodded wanting to help. "I will go down to the station Buffy. I will do what I can to raise bail. You need to calm down though. Remember what the doctor said."

Buffy shook her head "It's not enough."

Angel stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Buffy I don't want you to worry. I will take care of this. I promise."

Buffy closed her eyes. "I'm trying to stay calm."

Angel gave her a hug. "Go home. I will take care of this."

Joyce and Buffy hopped in the car ready to put some sort of plan in to action. "Buffy I am taking you home. You need to get some rest. It is late and I can get Xander out of jail."

Buffy shook her head. "No. He is in there cause he was helping me. I'm not going to sleep until he is out."

"Buffy please just."

Buffy shook her head "Mom I am in on this."

Joyce sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Let's get to the station and see what bail is going to run."

Willow was sitting by the pay phone listing to the phone ring. "Come on Cordy pick up."

Faith paced back and fourth "I don't get why you are calling her."

Willow covered the mouthpiece on the phone. "I don't know how much bail is going to be and if Buffy and Joyce can't get enough it would be nice to have someone with a little more financial freedom on our side."

Faith shook her head. "She's his ex. You really think."

A groggy "Hello" could be heard from the phone.

Willow snapped up her hand as if to say quiet. "Cordy it's you. I was worried"

She yawned "Willow do you have any idea what time it is?"

Willow had a sense of desperation to her voice. "I wouldn't wake you if it wasn't an emergency."

Cordy sat up in bed. "What? Did someone get eaten cause that is more of Slayer issue than a Cordy one don't you th"

Willow cut her off. "Xander is in jail. He took his dad's truck cause he thought Buffy was losing the baby. So his dad called the police on him."

Cordy shook her getting up and turning on the lights. "Where are you?"

Willow sighed. "I'm at the Hospital with Faith."

Cordy pulled out a pair of jeans a tshirt and baseball cap. "I will be there in 20 minutes."

When Xander arrived at the police station they went through all of the usual stuff. They took his mug shot, fingerprints and put him in the holding area. The only other person in there was someone for public intox. The guy was sleeping in the corner. As the officer walked him in to the cell he put a hand on his shoulder. "You should be fine. That guy is too drunk to offer up any real trouble and if anyone else comes in I can move you to your own cell."

Xander just nodded and offered him a smile. "Thank you"

"if you need anything."

Xander shook his head. "I'll be fine."

He slid down the wall and thinking about the ups and downs of the day. The fight with Buffy, The hospital and now his father sending him to jail. This would be one of those days in your life where you look back and remember it for years to come.

The police station was small so it didn't take much for him to hear every peep in the building. Buffy came through the front door of the police station, "I'm here to bail out Xander Harris."

Joyce came in behind Buffy. "Buffy calm down we are going to get Xander out."

The officer looked at Buffy. "You talking about the kid that just arrived."

Buffy nodded. "How much is bail."

The officer shook his head, "He's going to have to see a judge to have his bail set. Normally he would have to wait till morning but we have a judge actually working the night shift. Once your friend sees the judge he will establish the bail than we can talk about getting your friend out. In the mean time why don't you have a seat. When I know more I will let you know."

Buffy wanted to speed things along but knew nothing she said would change anything. "Fine."

With in five minutes the door swung open as Giles came walking in to the station. He didn't see Buffy and Joyce sitting on the bench. He went straight to the front desk. "I'm here to bail out Xander Harris."

Buffy sighed "Hey Giles." She called out to him.

Giles turned around. "Grab some bench. We are waiting."

Across town Angel was just pulling up to the driveway of Xander's house. He flung open the car door slamming it and made a b line for the front door. He pounded on the door. 2 minutes later the light came on. Anthony Harris yawned stumbling out the front door. "Who the hell are you? Do you know what time it is?"

"I know you are sleeping with out a care in the world while your son sits in a jail cell."

Anthony rubbed his eyes confused. "Are you a cop?"

Angel grabbed Anthony angry and pushed him against the siding on the house. "Your son did me a favor tonight. He drove the woman I love to the hospital."

Anthony looked him up and down. He recognized the car in the drive. "You are the guy who loaned my son the car a few months ago. You bought him those clothes."

"Who I am doesn't matter. There are two ways this goes down tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going to call the police station. You will tell them that when you sobered up you remembered giving your son permission to take the truck and you want any charges against him dropped."

"You go to hell."

"See that isn't the choice. The truth is you are going to make that call. The choice is about how we get there."

He just laughed in his face. "Well how do we get there?"

Angel was still holding him in place against the house. Angel reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of 50 dollar bills. "500 dollars you make the call. You get paid for doing what is right." Anthony reached for the wad of money. He dropped the cash and Angel stepped on it.

Anthony just sneered at him. "What is the other choice?"

Angel shook his head. "You don't want the other choice. The other choice involves me beating the shit out of you. I will beat you and beat you and beat you until you agree to call and get those charges dropped. See the thing is you remind me of my own father. He was an asshole and I can't do anything about him. You are here though and trust me. I have no issue hurting you."

Anthony squared up against Angel's puffing out his chest. "You think I am afraid of you."

"Maybe not. But you should be."

"Well maybe I'll call the police and report you."

Angel nodded. "You could try. What is my name again?' Where do I live?"

Anthony looked at him. "You can back off. As it just so happens I had every plan to call the police in the morning and get the charges dropped. Since you are willing to pay me I guess I could make that call right now."

Angel stepped off the money and held it up for him. "Make the call. I will wait." Anthony went in to the house and grabbed the cordless phone. He put it on speaker so Angel could hear.

Anthony finally was able to get a hold of the officer working the front desk. "Yeah this is Anthony Harris. I think you have my son down there. I was a little drunk when I was talking to the officers. I am remembering things a little clearer now. The haze is gone. I told Xander he could take the girl to the Hospital and use my truck. I don't want any charges pressed against him"

The cop on the line sounded agitated. "We are going to need an officer to come your statement. Especially if you want him out of jail tonight."

Anthony just replied, "Can you send someone by quickly."

"I'll have an officer on the way."

Angel sat in his car waiting. 20 minutes later a cop showed up and Anthony met him in the front yard. With in two minutes he signed his name to the report and the Officer left and was out of sight.

Angel got out of the car and met Anthony. "You lived up to your word so." He put the money in front of him. "Here you go."

Anthony snapped it up and put it in his pocket with a smile. "Isn't it wonderful when everyone gets what they want,"

Angel looked at him glaring. "There is one other thing I owe you."

Anthony looked at him curious. He put his hand out. "What is that?"

Before he could react Angel punched Anthony square in the gut paying him back from hitting him all those . Just like Angel did that day Anthony fell to his knees catching his breath and sucking wind. "Keep the change you piece of shit." Angel walked away leaving him there on his front lawn.

Back at the police station Faith , Willow and Cordy were all standing around waiting with everyone else.

The officer working the desk was a little surprised; He was wondering who the hell this kid was. Everyone was showing up to bail him out. The officer came back to his cell.

"Kid I don't what you did in this life but you got a lobby full of people waiting to spring you."

"They are some pretty awesome people."

The officer turned the key in the cell. "Well I want my lobby back so lets get you out of here."

"Do I see the judge now?"

"See the thing is your dad called."

Xander walked out the door down the hall to the lobby. "Let's make a break for it who has the get away car."

Buffy looked confused. "What about bail?"

Xander shrugged. "Charges have been dropped."

Giles looked at him surprised. "What brought that on?'

Xander slumped his shoulders. "Don't know don't care. I just want to get out of here before they change their mind."

Giles looked at his watch. "It's almost 3 AM and at least half of you have school in the morning."

Joyce backed him up. "It has been a long night. Xander is okay. Everyone time to go home."

Buffy stepped to Xander hugging him. "I am so glad you are okay."

Xander smirked at her. "Hey you know I've been hardened by life on the inside. Not sure the world will be the same after serving time."

Faith laughed. "Serving time? How long were you in there? 2 hours maybe 3?"

Xander smiled at Faith "Got a favor to ask"

As everyone dispersed Xander walked with Faith. "I need to give my dad a little space I was wondering if you would let me crash on your couch."

Faith nodded "Of course Xander that's not a problem. Cordy is dropping Willow off and Giles is taking me but I'm sure if you ask you can catch a ride."

20 minutes later Xander was on the couch in Faith's living room. Faith was considering offering to share the bed but she figured that might come off too aggressive.

Angel had been watching the guest house since Giles dropped off Xander and Faith. It was strange to help Xander. In a way it was almost therapeutic. It had been 200 years but the tormenting from Angel's father felt like it was just yesterday. He hoped Xander wouldn't find out what he did. He didn't do it to even the score. Xander caught hell for helping out the woman Angel loved and shouldn't have to suffer for doing the right thing.

Under normal circumstances he would have told Faith she could not have a guy shacking up. Tonight though it was okay and it made sense. It was better than him staying at Buffy's.

The next morning Faith poked Xander in the chest just after 8am. "Hey you need to wake up."

Xander pulled the blanket over his head. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" He looked at her through fuzzy blood shot eyes.

"I'd thought you want to be woke up for school."

Xander peered out from under the blanket. "What? Oh yeah. I'm not going to school today?"

"Really?'

"Faith I got in at 3 in the morning. To sleep at 4 I'm not going to school. One day isn't going to hurt."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for skipping?"

"I'll deal with it."

Faith rolled her eyes. "What's your mom's name?"

"What?"

"Your mom. She has a name. What is it?'

"Jessica. Why?"

Faith yawned and opened the phone book finding the number for the attendance office. She tapped her foot. Faith raised her voice an octave to sound more adult. "Yes this is Jessica Harris. My son Alexander isn't feeling well today. He has a touch of the stomach flu." Faith rolled her eyes listening to the secretary on the other end. "Oh yes there is a lot of that going around." Faith rolled her eyes listening to her go on and on. "Oh I'm sorry dear but I think poor Alexander is getting sick again I must go. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Xander pulled the blanket up to his chin. "If I close my eyes and pretend. You still sound nothing like my mom."

"How many students go to that school. I promise you they have no clue what Jessica Harris sounds like."

Xander pulled the blanket over his head and slept. Faith just turned going back to the bedroom. "If you are still sleeping I am too."

They slept for a few more hours but just before 11 Xander heard the front door open. He pulled the blanket down to see Buffy walking in. Xander yawned "Buffy what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in school?'

She stood over him on the couch. "I could ask you the same."

"You could. I asked first."

Buffy sat on the edge of the coffee table. "I got in at 3 in the morning. Mom agreed to let me have the day out of school."

"Sort of the same thing. Except for the part of mom today is being played by Faith."

"Really? They bought that?"

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow when I show up."

"You think Willow went to school."

Xander hugged his pillow and smirked. "Oh yeah she went. Willow would go to school on a holiday when it's cancelled cause of four feet of snow."

Buffy stood up and walked in to the kitchen. "What do you say I make all of us some breakfast." She looked around. "Faith is here right?"

Faith stood in the door way of the bedroom. "I know there is a dozen eggs and some bacon oh and you could make French toast."

Xander stood up off the couch and looked at both of them. "I could eat but first." He stepped in to the bathroom.

Buffy took out the food and started cooking "How do you like your eggs?"

Faith laughed and crossed her arms. "I know what you are doing?"

"Making breakfast for my friends? Not really a state secret."

"You dropped in cause you were curious."

"I was curious?"

"Where was Xander sleeping?"

Buffy cracked an egg in to the bowl. "Oh please. I knew he would be on the couch."

Faith nodded. "Right. So you just came over early to say hi."

"Not everything is sinister or dark. "

Faith nodded "Sure it's not."

As the 3 of them sat down and ate the breakfast Buffy made them, they discussed plans for the day. Xander was still struggling internally with hanging out with Buffy. His instinct was to show anger but he knew he had to put on the mask again. The mask he wore so many times. Make a joke and hide from the world your real emotions.

He stood up carrying his plate to the sink. "Well Buffy as wonderful as this is I really should get home. I'm going to get a shower and clean clothes. Look in to this whole proper hygiene thing."

Faith smiled pointing her fork at him. "I hear it is catching on."

Buffy stood up. "I got cab fair. You live close enough I can have him drop you off first."

Faith shrugged. "I got jack to do today. How about I come with you Buffy we can hang. I mean after you two you know. Do your dishes. I'm not your maid."

Buffy's jaw dropped "Not fair. I cooked for you two."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Relax I got this."

As the cab pulled up Anthony Harris was working on the door. He looked up to see his son stepping out. " Anthony glared at his son something so cold Buffy could feel the frost bite.

She looked to the driver. "I think I'm getting out here."

Faith nodded. "Me too."

She paid the driver and the two of them got out with Xander. As Xander approached his father he saw the tool box on the ground. "What are you working on dad?"

He wouldn't even look his son in the eye. He just kept working. "I'm changing the locks?"

Xander sighed he knew he wasn't going to like where this was going. "Why?"

Anthony stood up squaring up against his son. "Because you don't live here anymore."


	28. What are the Options?

Xander looked at his dad. "Dad you can't throw me out. I'm 17."

Tony crossed his arms angry. "You are 18 in 2 months. I'm just moving the time table up."

Faith looked at him disgusted. "So you are just locking in that father of the year vote."

Before he could say anything Buffy piped up. "You are seriously throwing out your only child."

Xander looked him in the eyes angry. "Where the hell do you expect me to go?"

Anthony glared at Xander. "Not my problem. Why don't you look to one of your so-called friends? You'll see how fast they bail on you."

Buffy glared at him stepping up in to his face. "You have no idea who we are. I will be there for Xander."

Faith stood shoulder to shoulder with Buffy. "He can move in with me."

Xander sighed and looked down at his feet. He shook his head. "You know what? They are right. I'm not going to beg you. I'm not going to cry for something that never wanted me. Something I can do better than."

Anthony poked his finger in Xander's chest. "Always been your problem. You've always thought you were better than this. You thought you were better than this house, better than your mom better than me."

Buffy threw her arms up. "He is better than this. You have no idea who your son is. You have no clue how exceptional he is. "

Anthony turned walking back to the door to put on the new lock. "Well you have two days to get your shit out of my house. Anything you paid for you can take. The clothes I don't need."

Xander spun around "Let's get out of here."

Buffy stepped in front of him. "We can go to my place and put together a battle plan."

Faith pointed "Lead the way Buffy."

When Buffy arrived she called the school and talked with Giles. She said she was calling a last minute Scooby meeting and was hoping he could get word to Willow and Oz.

Xander in the mean time started making calls of his own. An hour later Xander and Faith were on the way to visit Uncle Rory. He told Xander he had an old motor home he could use.

Just after 4 30 Willow and Oz showed up at Buffy's. Buffy crossed the room to him. "Oz you are just the guy I want to see. You have a van. We have to find a way to get all of Xander's stuff out and moved in the next two days."

Oz nodded "Of course. You just name the time and place."

Xander and Faith came walking in. Xander looked at Buffy. "So I think I found a place to live."

Faith shook her head 'The hell you did."

Xander looked at her shaking his head. ""I know it isn't perfect."

Faith rolled her eyes. "It's a Winnebago with half of the roof missing and there are rats every where."

Buffy looked appalled. "Oh God no. Xander."

Xander shrugged "It might take some work."

Willow stepped to him. "We called a meeting so we could figure out options." She pulled out her notebook and a pen. "We can write down all your choices." Before Xander could say anything Giles walked in behind Joyce.

Joyce looked on confused. "What is everyone doing here?"

Buffy looked at her mom. "We are calling an emergency meeting. Xander's father threw him out so we are going to figure this out."

Xander shook his head. "We have it figured out. Willow put down the first option as Uncle Rory and the Winnebago."

Faith snapped and point at Willow. "If you write that down I'm snapping your pen in half."

Giles tried to calm everyone down. "Perhaps we should sit and we can discuss this."

Xander went to the couch with Buffy on one side and Faith on the other. Willow and Oz shared the love seat while Joyce found folding chairs for her and Giles.

Faith was the first to speak up. "Okay Option A. Xander you helped me get out of Hotel flea bag. You can become my roommate."

Buffy shook her head. "That doesn't seem practical"

Faith smiled at Willow "Put it down."

Willow nodded quickly scribbling down. "Okay become Faith's room mate."

Xander shook his head. "Yeah it's not that I don't appreciate it. I just."

Faith looked at her. "What? I think we would be fine together."

Xander put his hands up in defense. "It isn't you. It's just. You literally live in Angel's back yard."

Faith chuckled. "So it's good enough for me to live there but ."

Xander shrugged. "You don't hate Angel so it works for you."

Oz spoke up. "I hope I'm not putting you on the spot by asking but Giles I mean you do have a guest bed room."

Giles nodded taking off his glasses. "Yes and I could take in Xander I suppose but the school has strict rules and if they were to find out I could lose my job."

Xander shook his head. "I'm not going to cost Giles his job."

Giles shook his head "Xander if you have no other choice I."

Xander shook his head. "I have choices."

Joyce spoke up. "Xander it might not be ideal but."

Buffy interrupted her mom. "You could stay here. Willow put that down as a choice."

Xander looked at Buffy. "Buffy if I moved in here people at school would talk.."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander eventually I am going to be noticeably pregnant. They are going to have better things to talk about than this."

Xander shook his head. "I still need to figure out where I'm going to store my stuff."

Oz nodded. "Well we can load it up as soon as you want. It's just a matter of finding somewhere to put it. Do you have a place?"

Xander nodded. "I made a few phone calls and I can rent a storage unit."

Giles looked at him curious. "Do you have money for that."

Xander shrugged. ''First months rent on a storage unit is 57 dollars. I have 64 dollars. The nice thing about the storage unit is, if I'm slick and don't get caught I could use it as an option for a place to you know. Live."

Joyce stood up and shook her head. "Oh no. I am drawing the line on that idea. Xander you can't live in a storage unit."

Xander smiled at Joyce and laughed. "Joyce you are really good mom but I have to figure this out and." Joyce stood there her arms crossed and staring him down and Xander knew he was broken. "Okay I guess a storage unit is not an option." He rubbed his face tired not sure what his options were anymore. "Willow hit me with what you got."

Willow took out the list. "Because I fear Faith I didn't write down option A. Uncle Rorrie and his Winnebago O'Death."

Faith smirked pointing at her. "Smart girl."

Willow offered a half smile. "So Option B. you could be roomates with Faith but you shut that one down cause you don't want to live so close to Angel."

Xander cleared his throat. "I believe the words were I didn't want to be in his back yard."

Willow just kept reading. "Option C. Crash in Gile's guest room but there is the down fall that if you are caught Giles could lose his job."

Buffy shook her head. "That is too high a price. I think the obvious choice is Option D. Xander stays here. It's not a palace but we can make room."

Willow tapped her pen on the list. The storage lot was Option E but Joyce scared you out of that one."

Xander furrowed his brow. "She didn't scare me. Her words of motherly wisdom something something my opinion."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Yes well be that as it may you are going to have to decide amongst your choices."

Xander looked at the floor. "I don't know this is." He looked at the floor. "Humiliating. I feel like I'm suddenly a charity case."

It wasn't hard to read Xander's face. He wasn't broken but he had definitely seen better days. Oz looked at him "Xander you can't get down on yourself. Yeah at this portion in the game life has dealt you a pretty crummy hand but you know what you do. You wait till the next deal and until than your friends helping you isn't charity. It's what family does."

Xander looked up and nodded. "That is some pretty decent advice from a guy who usually says less than 100 words a day."

Oz shrugged. 'You should feel good than. I used them all on you."

Before anything else could be said there was a knocking at the door. Joyce crossed the room to the door to find Cordy standing there. Joyce smiled. "Cordeila what are you doing here?"

"Is this where the Scooby meeting is?"

Joyce blanked at the nickname Scooby meeting for a second but realized what she meant. "Yes they are all here. Come in."

Cordy entered the room crossing her arms. "It's nice to know that since Xander and I aren't dating I'm extracted and cut out from everything."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordy you were the one who said you wanted nothing to do with anything slayer or witch or"

Cordy interrupted. "YES but this isn't supernatural at all. You blacklist me from your little pregnancy brunch and now this."

Xander looked up at Cordy. "This one was my call. I wanted to save a little bit of dignity and not have my Ex Girlfriend see me as some homeless street vagrant."

Cordy shook her head. "Oh my God and they call me a drama queen." She started pacing the room. "What do we have for choices so far?"

Willow held up the list as Cordy snatched it out of her hand. She made a face not liking some of them obviously. "Oh hell no. NO. Uhm no"

Faith shook her head. "You aren't helping."

Cordy shrugged. "Fine I'll add Option F. We have a beach property in Anaheim. Xander if you can find a way to Anaheim I'll get you the keys the alarm code and you can stay there. My father said we wouldn't be summering there this year. As a Graduation gift we are doing a trip around the world."

Willow looked at Xander not liking the choice. "Anaheim is a long way away. I mean what about school and Graduation. I mean."

Buffy backed up Willow. "Xander you can't just drop out of school"

Xander sucked in a breath and stood up pacing. "Cordy you are an amazing person. You hide your shine from so many. I don't know how many ex girlfriends would care at all given the same circumstances but you are here and all I can say is." He stood up and crossed the room to her hugging her. "Thank you"

Cordy put on her stone façade but even she could feel it cracking. "Oh stop it. I'm still cold and heartless and if you tell anyone different the offer is off the table" She hugged him back. "But for the record. I am all shine. You can't hide this."

Xander laughed and let go of her. "Well. I was just about to make up my mind but now have one more option to consider."

Giles shook his head. "Xander your school."

Xander looked at him. "As much as I appreciate the offer I am not moving to Anaheim. With Buffy out of slaying I've been helping Faith and I can't leave her high and dry but you are right. I do need to finish school. So I think." He sucked in a breath and looked at Joyce. "I promise I won't be any longer than I have to be and I will find a way to pay you back."

Joyce shook her head. "Xander you don't have to worry about any of that. You are home now and we."

Once again the sentiment was interrupted by yet another knock at the door. Buffy stood up to get it this time. "Next time we should just rent out a hall." She opened the door to find Angel standing in the shadow.

"Hey Buffy. "

She was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Angel looked at her. "I want to help."

Buffy wasn't sure what to say but just stepped aside as Angel came in. If you could read body language things went from relaxed to tense in the room. Joyce looked at him. "Hello Angel."

He nodded and stepped in to the room. "Xander I understand things are not in the best place at home right now."

Xander felt even more humiliated. "You told him Buffy?"

Buffy bit her lip. "When you guys were out doing the Uncle Rory thing he called and asked what I was doing. I"

Angel shook his head. "Don't blame her. I might be able to help."

Xander was about to say something but Joyce stopped him. "Actually we just figured it out before you got here. Xander is going to stay here."

Now it was Angel who was visably shaken. The idea of his girl friend and Xander under the same roof didn't bode well with him. Angel closed his eyes and found his calm. "Maybe before you decide Xander you just hear my pitch."

Giles knew a voice of reason would be good at this point. "You did have option A through F what is one more going to hurt."

Xander figured he could say no and what would it hurt. "Fine. What do you got."

Cordy snickered and muttered. "Yeah I don't see this one going well."

Angel paced the room as he talked. "Now I know your natural instinct is going to be to say no because this comes from me. You have to push that out. This is a good plan and a good deal. If this came from anyone but me it would be the Option you would choose."

Xander stood up and shook his head. "I know where this is going and Angel I am not moving in to your place. I don't care how many rooms you have. I don't care how much space."

Angel looked at him with a horrified look on his face. "Is that what you think I'm offering? Are you high? I can't live with you. I've been to Hell Xander and I have no intention of going back."

Xander looked on confused not sure what he was getting at. "Than what is it you are saying."

Angel extended his hand and opened his palm dangling a single keychain with 2 keys. "It's an apartment." He looked at him. "It comes furnished."

Xander looked at him skeptically. "You went out and paid for an apartment just so I would avoid living with your girlfriend."

Angel shook his head. "Not at all. I had this place before any of this happened. If you choose to take it or if it sits alone and empty it is paid for. The 9 and a half months are taken care of. This place covers all of the utilities."

Buffy looked confused. "Who signs a lease for 9 a" She froze and fell silent as she suddenly realized what apartment Angel was offering Xander. Angel signed a year lease 2 and half months ago when they were looking for a place to have sex.

Xander shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Angel shook his head. "I knew you would say that. The truth is though you are letting your judgment be clouded by your anger at me."

Cordy said what everyone in the room was thinking. "It does seem like a way for you to buy some sort of absolution. You think an apartment is going to make things even."

Angel shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that. If any one in this room were in the same position I would make the same offer towards them. The difference is Xander and I have this long history of distain towards each other. "

Faith knew what the apartment was used for and smiled at Angel. "So you just have properties all around town than?"

Buffy quickly interrupted. "I think what Angel is saying. Xander you should consider this offer as if it were coming from one of us. I think" She turned to Angel. "But Angel Xander had already decided before you came in and."

Xander shook his head. "No he is right. This is probably." It pained him to say it. "The best solution."

Oz piped up. "At the very least you have a place to store your stuff."

Angel pointed to the other key. "That one is to your garage unit on the property so you can put everything in there."

Xander starred at the keys. "This is no strings. It doesn't make us friends? It doesn't mean I forgive you for anything."

Angel nodded. "When the lease is up you will be the one to decide what happens next."

Buffy could feel butterflies in her stomach. The idea of Xander living in their fuck pad was nauseating. "Angel I think Xander already."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy this is better. I'm not inconveniencing your mom."

Joyce stepped to him. "If this is what you want that is fine but know that I would never see you as an inconvenience. You will always be welcome in my house."

Angel held his poker face but he couldn't help but feel like Joyce was needling him a little bit. "Well Xander it's all yours. Move in when ever you want. The address is on the keychain."

Xander stood up and reached out taking the keys. "Well who wants to come check out my new place?"

Oz stood up. "I can drive."

Willow stood next to him. "Let's go."

Faith shrugged. "What the hell. Let's see it."

Giles looked at him. "I will help you with the move and I'm sure I'll see it than."

Buffy smiled the fakest smile she could. "You guys go ahead. Angel and I will be right behind you."

Cordy looked at Joyce. "If you want a ride with me"

Buffy interrupted. "NO!" Joyce looked at her startled. The idea of her mom stepping foot in that place gave her the whiggins. "Mom it's Xander's new place and the idea of a bunch of people coming in and out. I mean."

Faith laughed knowing exactly what Buffy was thinking. "Well if it is that big a deal Buffy I can check it out another time so your mom could see it."

Buffy glared at her. Before Buffy could say anything Joyce spoke up. "No it's fine. Invite me over some other time Xander and I'll bring you a housewarming gift."

Xander nodded at her "You are invited over any time."

Buffy waited till they all piled in to Oz's van and left. She walked outside with Angel. "What the actual hell Angel? What were you thinking?"

Angel shook his head in frustration and just looked at the night sky. "I was thinking I could help Xander."

"By giving him our fuck palace? Do you know how awkward this is for me? I have memories there. Memories of a very Xander looking fellow and now when ever I see him it's going to feel icky."

"He's homeless Buffy."

"You should have talked to me first."

"You mean the way you talked to me about letting a guy who had feeling for you at one point move in to your house and live with you."

"Oh my God. Are we really back on this game? You are jealous of Xander again."

"I am not jealous. I was trying to help. Technically that place is in his name. He has more right to it than we do. For the record though if I was jealous it would be totally justifiable."

"Really? You are insane."

"You were practically giddy with the idea of him shacking up with you."

"Oh I'm sorry Angel if the idea of my friend not being homeless make me happy."

Angel closed his eyes. "Buffy we shouldn't fight. It's not good for the baby. I acknowledge I should have talked to you first."

Buffy tried to find her calm place and nodded. "You should have." She sucked in a breath. "But all worked out in the end so I guess this is fine."

Angel opened the car door for her. "You going to be okay being back in there?"

Buffy stepped in and sighed. "Guess we will find out."

When they arrived everyone was already in full exploration mode. Xander was leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom talking to Faith. Bufffy's mind raced back to a visual of a very naked Xander holding her close. Her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her against the door.

She exhaled and stepped in to the living room. "Hey guys we are here. This place seems nice."

Xander nodded "I can't complain."

Oz looked at Buffy. "So we were talking on the way over and if all of us work together we could probably get Xander's stuff all packed up in an hour maybe hour and a half. So tomorrow after school."

Buffy nodded "Great Good. I'm in."

Xander looked at her hesitant. "Buffy you got the baby. I don't want you straining yourself or lifting anything heavy."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm a slayer Xander but if it makes you feel any better I will just be on packing duty."

Faith looked at Xander. "Look I wish I could stay longer but I do have patrol tonight."

Xander nodded. "Patrol right. How about I come with. You could use an extra hand."

Willow laughed. "That sounds an awful lot like you are kicking us out of your place."

Cordy came out of the bedroom, "Is it just me or is there a musty smell."

Angel quickly answered. "Well the place has been closed up a while. Open some windows you'll be fine."

Buffy looked at Xander one last time as she turned to walk out the door. If Angel knew what she was thinking as she saw him in the place she had so many orgasms the jealously theory would have been totally justified. "See you guys later. Both of you be safe tonight on patrol."

As everyone left and it was only Faith and Xander alone. "You know what this place was right?"

Xander laughed "Oh it was totally their fuck pad. Do the math. He signed a lease for a year and 2 and half months ago was right when they were fucking."

"And you are cool with that?"

"Oh it's totally fun watching Buffy squirm."

"Well you going to get everything steam cleaned? I mean think about what they did. Where they did it and what they did it on."

"I probably will but technically half of fluids spilled on any of the upholstery are mine. They came out of my body. Should I be grossed out by my own secret sauce?'

Faith couldn't help but laugh. "Let's just say ewwwww."


	29. Moving Day

Buffy knocked on Faith's front door. It was just past 8 30 am. Faith came to the front door wearing panties and a tank top mid riff shirt. Her hair looked a mess. "What the hell time is it Summers?"

Buffy smirked at her. "830 Friday morning. We are supposed to meet at Xander's new place at 9. Remember the whole packing his stuff and loading before his dad takes it to the dump."

Faith nodded and stepped aside. "Get your happy ass in here. I'll get ready and we can get out the door."

Buffy walked in flopping down on the couch. "Is that what you sleep in?"

"Not usually. Most days I sleep naked."

"I believe it."

Faith was in the bedroom getting dressed. She left the door open so she could talk to Buffy. "Speaking of naked. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"About being naked?'

"Since you and Xander are officially back in the friend zone. Is it strange or maybe awkward at all?"

Buffy's nose scrunched confused. "Why would things be awkward?"

"Well you know you did see him . I mean technically it was Angel piloting the ship but you know you did see what he was packing."

"It's not a big deal. When you have a friendship like Xander and I have you don't let stuff like that get in the way."

Faith pulled on some jean shorts and a t shirt. After brushing out her hair she finished the look with an old baseball cap. She stepped back in to the room. "Well that's easy for you to say."

Buffy laughed. "What does that mean?"

"You are the one who got the eye full."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it."

Faith crossed her arms. "So if Xander were to get an eye full of you completely naked it wouldn't bother you."

"Of course not. He is my friend and I wouldn't let something silly like that bother me."

Faith put on her sneakers. "Well I guess we will never know." Just than they heard Oz's van honking.

Buffy opened the door. "Let's get going."

They jumped in to the back of the van and drove to The Harris house. Xander was leaning against the telephone pole waiting for them.

Faith jumped out and headed over to him. "Moving day. You ready for this?'

Xander looked at the house. The house that had been the cause of so much of his pain. "I was ready to leave 10 years ago."

Oz and Willow grabbed some of the card board boxes. Willow could see the anguish on his face. "So is your dad going to give you any crap?"

Xander shook his head. "He's at work at least till noon. I want to be done and out of here by than. That being said I want to thank all of you for this. I know helping me move isn't the ideal way to spend an In-service day off school."

Oz shook his head. "Hey man, don't sweat it. You'd do it for us in a second."

Buffy nodded "He is right."

Faith looked at Xander. "So game plan?"

Xander nodded. "I figured Buffy and Willow can pack and you me and Oz can do any heavy lifting."

Buffy sighed. "I am a slayer and you know I was kind of built for heavy lifting."

Xander stared her down and shook his head. "You are also pregnant and this is my call."

Buffy stuck out her lip pouting. "Fine."

As they got started Xander started taking apart his furniture Buffy started folding and putting Xander's clothes in to boxes. Willow was packing his comic book and nick knacks. An hour in to the move the sun was out and it was beating down on all if them.

He kept working and loaded Oz's van. As they got the last piece of furniture in Faith told Xander she'd ride along with Oz. He could bring the boxes up Buffy and Willow had been packing while her and Oz unloaded the things in to the garage.

Xander came down the steps sweaty and hot. "Hey Buffy have you packed all my t-shirts yet?"

Buffy looked in to the closet and found 1 shirt in the back. "I got an old black tank top."

Xander pulled the sweat soaked shirt off his body "Can I have it?"

Buffy reached back in to the closet and grabbed it turning seeing Xander standing there shirtless. She froze for a second. "Hot." She shook her head "I mean your hot. I mean are you hot?"

"Nothing can ever be easy. I have to pick the day hotter than the devil's balls."

Willow came down the steps with 3 glasses of ice water. "Hey I got just what you need."

Xander took the glass gulping it down. "Thank Will. You are the best." He quickly pulled the tank top on. "I'm going to start moving the boxes to the drive way so that when Oz and Faith get back we can get another load going."

With that he picked up the box and Buffy grabbed the glass of water Willow brought her. She drank it taking loud large audible gulps. As she emptied the glass she set it down and used her arm to wipe her mouth.

Willow looked on astonished. "Thirsty?"

Buffy looked at her "Yep." She hated to admit it but lately she was starting to wonder if her mom was right She was always hungry and lately the horny seemed to be kicking in to over drive.

Willow looked at her. "You okay Buffy? You seem a little warm"

Buffy just smiled at her. "You know pregnancy stuff." She laughed nervous.

Just before 11 Anthony Harris rolled up in his truck. He sat in his truck watching Xander load the van. He was about to get out and say something when something else caught his attention. Faith was bending over as the denim on her shorts showed off all her curves. He bit his lip giving her a lecherous look. "That is an ass that should be in a museum."

He opened the door to his truck and made his way to her. She was carrying the box to the van . He smirked at her. "You look like you got a good sweat going? Why don't you come in? I'll get you a nice cold beer. You can put your feet up and relax. We could."

Faith walked past him setting the box in the van. "You are disgusting and I wouldn't have a drink with you if my throat was on fire."

Xander came up the stairs watching the interaction and carried the box. He stepped to his dad. "I thought you were at work till noon,"

Anthony turned to his son. "I got off early. I wanted to make sure you didn't steal anything that wasn't yours." Wit that Anthony went back to the truck grabbed his lunch box and went in to the house.

He was curious how far they had gotten. He set his lunch box on the counter and started down the basement steps. For the most part it was empty. Except for Buffy sitting in the middle of the floor taping and sealing the last few boxes.

With the hot day Buffy's shirt clung to her and Anthony bit his lip. "It's Buffy right?"

Buffy was a little startled as she looked up. "We are almost done." She looked at him angry.

Anthony came down the steps. "You know Buffy I know I come off as the bad guy. What I am doing though is teaching my son an important valuable lesson." Buffy rolled her eyes. Anthony looked down at her trying to get a peak down her shirt. "You know I have always wondered what the prettiest girls like you want to do with my son."

Xander stood in the doorway. "Get away from her."

Anthony looked up at him. "Relax, I was just talking."

Xander came down to pick up the last two boxes. "Now."

Buffy stood up glaring at him. "For the record you aren't a fraction of the man that your son is." With that she spun on her heal and walked out the door.

Xander looked at him waiting till she left. "This is the last of my stuff. I won't be back."

Anthony let out a sigh. "Wait." He closed his eyes and let go of a breath. "I changed my mind. You don't have to go."

Xander looked shocked. "What?"

"I know you think I'm hard on you but I did that cause I didn't want you being soft. You are the man you are today because of that."

Xander looked at him in disgust. "You don't get to take credit for any of who I am."

Anthony laughed. "You think those girls out there want someone soft."

"So you are an authority on my friends."

"You have those girls eating out of the palm of your hand. The reason they want you, The reason you can cherry pick any of them out there."  
'SHUT UP. I am done. I am done with you. You throwing me out is the best damn thing that ever happened to me. When I walk out that door I am not turning back. I am walking away. I want nothing to do with you."

"Boy I am your family."

"No you are the man who beat the shit out of me. Don't you ever talk about making me tough. You don't hit a 6 year old to teach them anything. As for family. I have family. It's Willow and Buffy and Giles and Faith and everyone who gives half a shit about me."

Anthony raised his hand to swing at Xander. Xander caught his hand this time. Xander held his wrist. Xander glared at him. "Never again."

With that he picked up the boxes walked out the door and never looked back. He put the boxes in the back of the van and closed the door.

Buffy stepped to Xander. "Hey you okay. I mean."

Xander nodded. "I'm done with all of this. Onward forward and all of that."

Faith looked at Xander. "So as much as I love a good unpacking what do you say we celebrate with something fun afterwards?"

Xander replied, "Are you telling me that unpacking musty boxes of my Babylon 5 collectors plate isn't your idea of a good time."

Willow interjected. "A. Those plates are going to stay in the box. I am too good of a friend to you to let you decorate your new place in something so tacky and B I think what Faith had in mind was something more like The Bronze."

Xander nodded. "Okay it's still early in the day. We finish with the unpacking and getting things together than we hit The Bronze after."

Buffy looked at Faith. "I want to make a pit stop before we head over to Xander's and grab a few things."

Angel had agreed to let Faith take one of the older beater cars as needed. Today's vehicle of choice was a old White Station Wagon It looked like at one point it had been a service vehicle for a Hospital or maybe Fire department. How Angel came in to possession of it she had no idea. With the van full it was nice to have around today.

Faith nodded and hopped behind the wheel. "Okay we will see you guys at Xander's" As Buffy hopped in the front seat Faith looked at her. "What do you have to get at home?"

"Well if we are hitting The Bronze I want a change of clothes and some make up. Don't worry I'll be quick."

She rolled her eyes knowing Buffy all too well. "You are picking out clothes. Nothing about that is ever quick with you."

When the van arrived at Xander's new apartment he directed Oz to park back near his garage unit. Oz put the vehicle in park and looked at Xander. "This the one?"

Xander nodded hopping out. "The good news is since this is a furnished apartment 90 percent of the stuff we packed up doesn't' have to moved up stairs just stored. "

Oz nodded. "How about we make a pile of the boxes that go up and find a place for everything else as it comes out of the van."

Between Oz and Willow most of it was done with in 30 minutes and they were hauling boxes in to the apartment shortly after. As Xander was skipping down the steps he saw Cordy pulling up in her convertible. She rolled down her window and Xander greeted her. "If it isn't my favorite ex girlfriend."

Cordy turned off the car and grabbed the keys. "Aren't I your only ex girlfriend?" Before he could answer she went to back of her trunk. "So it's your lucky week."

"How so?"

"Well the Tuesday Maid got her scheduled crossed with the Thursday maid and did all the grocery shopping for the house even though it was already done for the week so rather than throw them out." She popped open the trunk showing 5 bags of groceries. "I figured you might be able to use them."

Xander laughed and shook his head. He picked up a box of Chocolate Fudge pop tarts out of the bag. They were his go to junk food. "Really? So your dad eats Chocolate Fudge Pop tarts?"

Cordy nodded. "Oh he loves them."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "I think it might actually kill you to say Xander I wanted to do something nice and I bought you some groceries."

Cordy started closing the trunk feeling a little uncomfortable. "If you don't want them."

Xander stopped her and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you."

She fought back the smile. "You are welcome. I will have you know this was a good experience for me."

"How so?"

"The grocery store is an amazing place. It was really quite eye opening."

Xander picked up the groceries out of the trunk carrying them in his arms as Cordy grabbed two bags. "If that blew your mind I'll take you to a retail shopping center like Target or WalMart."

Cordy shuddered a bit looking away. "Are you trying to kill me?'

Through out the move in day Joyce stopped in with a house-warming gift. She dropped off clean towels and Giles followed close behind with a gift card.

As most of the work was finished and a few boxes only left to unpack Buffy and Faith showed up. Oz looked at both of them. "Where were you two?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Buffy had to pick out an outfit."

Willow nodded. "Nuff said."

Oz looked at them. "We are heading back to get cleaned up before going out tonight. What do you say we meet here at eight?"

Buffy nodded. "Sounds good. Why don't you guys take off? Faith and I can work on these last few boxes."

As they left Faith and Buffy worked on putting away the last of Xander's things. As they were finishing Xander was looking at the empty boxes. "Hey do you guys remember seeing a box marked LA clothes."

Faith nodded and pointed. "They are in the garage. What is the deal with them?"

Xander grabbed the keys to the garage. "I am taking them to a shop in LA. It's the stuff Angel bought. I am never going to use it and they offered me a decent amount. I'm going to meet with one of their consigners half way next week."

Buffy looked at him curious. "What are you going to do with the money?"

Xander shrugged. "Between that and what I have been saving I am hoping to get a nice car." Xander headed to the door. "I'm going to poke around for a few other things too while I'm down there."

The two of them worked for another 5 minutes till the last box was empty. Faith broke the box down and looked around. "Well that is that. I think Xander is officially moved in."

Buffy stood up and walked over to her bag grabbing her clothes. "That is good cause I am needing a shower and change of clothes." She looked through her bag picking out make up and some special shampoo's and conditioners.

"Probably not the first time you took a shower here."

She looked at her not sure what to say. "Do you think Xander knows?"

"Oh yeah. He knows."

Buffy plastered on a fake smile. "That's… fine"

She stepped in to the bathroom and started taking her clothes off. While she showered Faith picked up the remaining boxes, tape garbage getting ready to take it down to the dumpster.

Faith went to the bathroom door finding it locked. "Hey Buffy."

She was just stepping out of the shower hiding her naked form behind the door. "Kind of naked here."

Faith laughed. "I'm running the garbage out and to the gas station. Do you want anything?"

Buffy nodded "A towel would be nice. I think my mom dropped some off earlier."

"I'll ask Xander where he put them."

"Thanks."

Faith grabbed an arm full of the broken down cardboard and headed out of the apartment. As she was coming down the hallway she saw Xander carrying another box. "Hey I thought we got everything."

Xander nodded. "We did but this got mixed in with the other stuff?"

"What is it?"

"Oh just stuff for the bathroom. You know tooth paste shampoo body wash, I'm going to put this away and call myself moved in. "

"Oh Xander " She stopped as she remembered Buffy's words from earlier that morning remembering the conversation _. "So if Xander were to get an eye full of you completely naked it wouldn't bother you."_

 _"Of course not. He is my friend and I wouldn't let something silly like that bother me."_

"Yeah Faith?"

"Oh yeah Buffy stepped out but said she would be back shortly"

"Okay."

Xander walked past her and into the apartment humming. He carried the box and suddenly remembered the bathroom towels still needed put away. He grabbed them from off the couch put them on top of the box and opened the bathroom door.

He froze like a deer in headlights at what he saw next. Buffy was standing there completely naked looking in the mirror. He couldn't move or blink if he wanted too.

Buffy stood there for a second before she realized what was happening. No words could come out of her mouth as she just stood there in equal shock. Just than Xander dropped the box and towels as the silence was broken by Faith laughing.

Buffy quickly snapped out of it. She reached for the door handle pulling it shut quickly. Xander snapped out of it equally as fast. "I'm sorry I thought you were gone."

Buffy pressed her body against the door glad to have it shut once again. Her voice went high pitch as she responded. "It's okay really. No one's fault."

Xander quickly turned walking away. "You just finish your shower. I'm going to uhm get some air." Xander looked at Faith. "Not funny." Faith watched him go and stifled her chuckle.

Buffy grabbed a towel quickly wrapping it around her body. She stormed out. "What the actual fuck Faith?"

Faith shrugged. "It was a little social experiment. You were the one who said it wasn't a big deal if Xander saw you naked."

Buffy stammered and shook her head. "It's not he just. I mean" She clenched her fists "This is so not cool of you."

"You should be thanking me. I mean now you both are one equal ground. You're Welcome"

"Equal ground?"

"He's seen your goods you have seen his."

Buffy just glared. "Payback is coming."

With that Faith turned out the door continuing to take out the garbage. She than went to the gas station. 20 minutes later she returned to the apartment carrying a 12 pack of beer and saw Xander sitting on the front steps.

Faith looked at him. "You have an entire apartment now and you are out here."

"Just enjoying the fresh air and you know lack of awkward tension." He looked up at her. "Faith that was."

"Look I got it from Buffy. I am sorry." She held up the 12 pack. "To make it up to you I got you a 6 pack of beer as a house warming present."

"That is a 12 pack."

"Yeah but 6 of them are mine."

Xander laughed. "How did you even get that?'

She shrugged. "Guys are stupid. Act flirty and like a bimbo and they will do anything. He even paid for it."

Xander stood up. "Yeah my kind are a pretty stupid bunch."

Faith offered her hand to him and pulled him up. "So be honest with me."

"About?"

"Did you like what you saw?"

Xander just laughed. "No way in hell are we doing this."

"It's her fault. She's the one leaving the door unlocked. My theory goes… she wanted you to see."

"Oh God I hate you."

That night at the Bronze it was the first time in a long time Buffy felt things were back together. She was with her friends and they were able to cut loose. They danced and had fun.

Over the night there were a few awkward glances shared between Xander and Buffy but nothing that would stick. For the most part she was right. A little awkward tension wasn't enough to drive a wedge.

As the night whittled down Willow and Oz were the first to bail. It left Cordy and Buffy sipping at their drinks as Faith and Xander were dancing together on the dance floor.

Cordy rolled her eyes looking at Faith dancing close to Xander. "Do you think that girl could make things any more obvious?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like you are jealous to me. I think someone is starting to regret breaking it off."

"Breaking it off was the right choice. Xander and I aren't built for long term. I'm going to college and he is." She wasn't sure how to finish the statement.

"He is?"

"He is Xander Harris in a category by himself."

"Could have waited till Graduation."

"Buffy it's like a band aid. The longer you wait the more it hurts when you rip it off. Still though if we made it to prom he might not have lost his soul but I would have made it worth his while."

Buffy slapped her arm. "SHUT UP. You were going to."

"I'm not talking to you about this."

"You started it."

"Yeah well I am ending it."

Buffy about to say something but stopped. She saw Angel standing outside the bar. "Watch my drink for me."

Buffy walked out of the Bronze and across the street. He was gone from the first place she saw him. "Angel?"

She than heard his voice talking. It sounded like arguing. She turned to the ally and stopped, standing a few feet from him. He was yelling at the air. She looked at him a little afraid. "Angel?"

He whipped around. "Buffy. I didn't. I mean. You snuck up on me."

"Are you okay?"

Angel looked at her and smiled. "Buffy I just. I was working through some stuff in my head. Problems. Sometimes it helps for me to talk it out. I know it is silly."

"If something is wrong Angel. You know you can always talk to me."

"I know that. There is really nothing to talk about."

Buffy looked at him. "It's getting late and I was going to catch a ride with Faith but do you think."

"I can drop you at home."

She stepped to him hugging him close." I want you to know I love you and I appreciate everything you've done lately."

"Hey you make it all worth it."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to go tell the others I have to go.. I will be right back."

With Buffy gone Cordeila was the next to bail. When it was time for Xander to call it a night Faith offered him a ride.

It was just before 2 AM when they arrived back at Xander's apartment. Faith followed in behind. Faith flopped down on the couch. "So what do you say we find some good late night TV."

Xander sat down next to her. "Something just occurred to me. What about patrol? I mean it is 2 AM."

"Angel said he would do it."

"Well I guess that leaves us to some late night infomercials or talk shows. My fav" Before he could finish Faith leaned over and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and sweet .It didn't last too long or too short. She pulled away and sat back down. There was a silence for a moment as Xander wasn't sure what to say.

"Any ways My favorite infomercial is the guy with the spray paint hair."

Faith laughed. "Really? You are just going to pretend that didn't happen.

"Well I'm not sure what to say or how to you know react."

"You say something like Wow Faith that was the best kiss ever. You could say it is like kissing a dogs ass."

"Some where in the middle."

"I can physically break you in half. You know that right."

Xander got up and sat on the edge of the coffee table. He took her hand. "Faith you are an awesome girl."

"Here it comes."

"It's not that I don't like you. I do. You are everything a guy wants."

"So what is the problem?"

He let go of a breath. "I'm just out of a relationship with Cordy and things are still fresh. Add to that you are my friend and if we." He stopped for a second and cocked his head thinking.

Faith looked at him confused. "If we?"

"It's just. Years ago when I asked Buffy and told her I wanted to be with her she said she was worried that it might ruin our friendship. I always hated that excuse but the truth is I kind of get it now."

"That's just great."

"But I still think she was wrong." He looked at Faith and took her hand. "What if there is something really really good on the other side and you are afraid to go after it cause it might mean risking what you already have."

"So you are saying?"

"I don't know Faith. I come with a lot of baggage. There is a good chance that who ever I am with next might just be the rebound girl. I am telling you this but if you still want to give it a shot."

"I do."

He let go of a deep breath. "I want one promise out of you. No matter what happens, if we are short term, long term what ever. If this ends, I want us to at least try to be friends. I want us to get back to the place we were 10 minutes ago."

"You've stated your terms and conditions can I state mine?'

"Please do."

"I know there is a certain reputation of me out there and I get it. I bring a lot of that on myself but the truth is it's a lie. I mean I'm not claiming to be Mary sweet and pure. A lot of it is smoke and mirrors though. So I kind of want to take it slow and see where this goes."

Xander nodded. "Okay."

"And I don't want anyone to know quite yet."

"Okay. It will be our secret."

With that she leaned in and kissed him again. This time his hand touched the side of her face kissing her a little deeper. As she pulled away she used the opportunity to steal the remote.

She quickly flipped through the channels and stopped. "Oh Halloween. I love this movie."

Xander turned the light off grabbed a blanket and laid next to his new girlfriend snuggling on the couch as Michael Myers terrorized Haddonfield.


	30. Voices in my head

Angel rubbed his eyes trying to close out the voice. "It won't work. I'm not some tool that you can just manipulate."

It stood behind him. The First could choose to take the form of so many but today the image it reflected was about inflicting pain. It was Buffy Summers down to the color of her lip gloss. She stood behind him. "You are losing her. You don't even see it."

Angel turned walking away. "You think I don't know what you are doing. I won't be your weapon of what ever. I control who I am what I do."

She skipped along behind him. "Everything was so certain once. Wasn't it? I mean you found out Buffy was going to be a mommy and you just figured you'd slide right in to that father position. I mean you put the baby in her. "

Angel spun around "I DID. That child is mine."

"Of course it is. Unless you take things like blood, DNA parental rights in to consideration.'"

"You might look like her. You might think you can put on this face and pretend to be her but you don't know who she is what she wants."

Just than her image shifted ever so slightly. It was subtle but noticeable. This version of Buffy's stomach hung out more and was only a few months away from delivery. "Honestly Willow it isn't like I haven't thought about it. I love Angel but how long can I be in denial? How can he raise a child? Mommy why doesn't daddy ever come to any of my soccer games? Mommy why doesn't daddy ever get older? Mommy why does daddy drink blood or not do any of the other things other daddies do? I love him Willow but this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. This child has to be my first priority and Angel can't raise this child. I have too let him go."

She shifted her form back to tight young fit Buffy. "You can't blame her. She isn't entirely wrong."

He spun around "You think I don't know this. I can do this though. I can be the father this child deserves."

She put her hands up defensively. "Hey slow down champ. I'm not the one you have to convince. I believe in you. I also believe there is a way this works." She playfully circled him. "You are at a cross roads. Most of these roads all are going to end at the same destination."

"What destination is that?"

"Come on you know the answer. Buffy and Xander will raise this child. They will be a family and you'll just be a strange footnote in history on how they got there."

"You are wrong."  
"I can be. That is going to depend on you though." She stopped circling and got in his face. "Enough with the playing nice. No more apartments or bailing him out from his abusive daddy."

"You are talking about Xander."

"DUH!"

Angel shook his head. "No Buffy has made it clear. She doesn't feel that way about him."

"Maybe once. But you had her fucking him for a month."

"IT WAS ME!"

"Doesn't matter. You don't think that made for some confused feelings. You took some one she never looked at sexually and put him in a sexual situation."

Angel yelled, "Leave me alone."

"Listen Genius I am trying to help you."

"I know what you are trying. You want me to kill. You want me to cross that line. I won't do that."

"Whoa calm down. Did I say anything about killing him." She sauntered to him slowly speaking a little softer. "I mean technically he is always jumping in to the fray. He is always putting his life in danger. You know why he isn't dead yet." Angel looked up curious. "Everyone is always saving his ass. Either you or the slayer of the other slayer."

"What are you saying?"

"There is a difference between killing and choosing not to save someone."

There was a look in his eyes for a second. "I wouldn't have to kill him?"

She smirked at him. "Killing him and not saving him are two different animals. The best part is you get to keep that pretty shiny soul of yours clean."

"Buffy would never forgive me She would blame me"

"He jumps in to a battle he shouldn't have and you were busy going rounds with some other vampire. You tried your best to get to him but in the end you were just a pinch to slow. It's sad really. Can you be blamed though?"

Angel opened his mouth not sure what to say He thought for a second but The First interrupted his thought. "Hey just think about what I said. For everything you have done. You deserve a happy ending don't you? If you don't stop him I promise you. Xander will take your happy ending."

Angel closed his eyes not wanting to admit it out loud but he was afraid The First was correct.

It had been 2 days since Xander had moved in to his new apartment. The first night him and Faith had fallen asleep watching Halloween on the couch. Last night was his first night alone. The alarm went off and it was time to get up and ready for school.

Before he could get out of bed he heard footsteps out in the apartment. "Hello?" He kept listening but got no response. He hopped out of the bed and picked his pants up off the floor. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He picked up a baseball bat and kicked open the bedroom door and jumped out ready to swing for the fences.

Faith stood there laughing with a McDonalds bag in hand. "Hey Babe Ruth you going to hit a homerun."

Xander rolled his eyes and put the bat down. "How did you get in here?"

Faith shrugged "Fire Escape. You really should lock your windows."

He crossed the room to her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but you know I have school."

"Yes I know. I also know that with me doing the graveyard shift you know literally it's hard to plan a second date. So I figured I'd pick up some breakfast. We eat together and you can tell me how wonderful I am."

"2nd date? We had a first."

"The couch. Fell asleep in the middle of the movie."

"That was a date?"

Faith nodded. "First date I generally don't sleep with guys on the first date but you were just so adorable."

"You said something about breakfast?"

"You go get ready for school and I'll prepare everything."

"Prepare?"

"Just go."

Xander went back in to the bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes and stepped in to the shower, " He brushed his teeth and stepped out of the bedroom. As he did so he found two candles on his dining room table. They were catholic prayer candles. The kind you take with you to mass.

A single plastic rose stuck out of a coke can as Faith had a sausage egg and cheese biscuit placed next to a hash brown on a paper plate.

Faith smirked at him. "Honey I made breakfast."

"Wow this is high class all the way. I kind of feel bad." He sat down across from Faith who had her own matching plate.

"Why?"

"Well isn't it the guy who is supposed to make the full court press. The big gesture and all that."

"You got me out of the motel no tell. You've done gesture enough."

Xander picked up the biscuit taking a bite. "Still though. I know it isn't really your style and we are keeping this dating thing quiet but."

"But?"

"I want to take you on a real date. "

"A real date?"

"You know you wear something nice. I wear something nice and we go some where for food that doesn't have a drive up window."

Faith tried to hide her giddiness. "I don't know if I've ever been on a real date."

"Don't' set the bar too high for me."

"When does this enchanted evening take place?"

"What about Friday night? We could do something before patrol."

"It's a date."

Faith took a bite from her breakfast and put it down. "So are you going to join me and Angel for patrol tonight?"

He sighed "Angel?" He took a bite from his sandwich and thought about his words. "I know people feel like I should be grateful to him for this place but."

"Fuck that. He screwed you over pretty good and apartment or not you have the right to feel what ever you want."

"Well Angel or not I still am going to come out and spend some quality time slaying with you."

As they finished breakfast Xander looked at the clock. "I hate to eat and run."

"I know. I know you got school."

"Thanks for breakfast I'll meet you at your place tonight for patrol."

"Whoa you aren't ditching me that quick. Come on I'll give you a lift.'

"You still haven't given Angel back that station wagon?"

"Beats walking."

"Well hopefully tomorrow I should have enough money to join the fine club of people called motorist." Xander picked up his back pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

"Almost. Since you are taking me to school and we are keeping all this under our hat I want to do this now."

"Do what?"

He stepped to her and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and slid her hand down his back stopping at his ass and gave it squeeze.

He pulled back from the kiss "I think I liked that better than the breakfast."

"Yeah stud and the nice thing is you don't need a drive thru window with me"

As they drove to school Xander pointed to the corner a block from the school. "Pull over here Faith. I will walk the rest of the way."

Xander opened the door. "Thanks again for breakfast. I promise to make date number 3 special."

"I'm going to hold you to it."

As Xander walked in to the parking lot of the school he saw Oz sitting in his van working on his homework while Willow was waiting patiently. Xander ran up to the two of them. "Happy Monday guys."

Willow went to her friend hugging him. "Hey how is life in your own apartment."

Xander nodded. "You know it's not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything but the very first time you sleep alone with no one in the house it's kind of freaky."

Willow laughed. "Awwwww poor Xander in his big apartment."

Oz looked up and closed his math book putting the paper away. "Willow you still sleep with a night light."

Willow face turned red. "Well that's just about practicality. "

Xander couldn't help but laugh. "Oz we still on for after school?"

Oz nodded. "Yeah but I got band practice tonight so lets try to make it quick."

Xander shook his head in agreement. "The whole thing should take less than an hour."

Willow looked on confused. "What whole thing."

Xander leaned again the van. "I'm finally selling the douche wear that Angel bought when he was in my body."

Oz just stood there a little surprise pained on his face. "I am still shocked that you are getting as much as you are for them."

Xander shrugs. "I'm not a fan of the guy, everything he wears is black. It's also designer and expensive. Some of the stuff still has tags on it."

Buffy completed the group as Joyce dropped her off a few minutes before the bell rang. Buffy smirked. "What are we talking about?"

Oz locked up his van leaning against it. "Oh just night lights and sleeping alone."

Xander interrupted "And douche wear"

Buffy nodded. "I'm familiar with some of that formula." She looked at all of them. Buffy was still remembering Angel and the one-man tirade she heard him having outside of the bronze.

Xander could tell something was on her mind. "Everything okay Buffy?"

She opened her mouth. "It's probably nothing but. Saturday night Angel is outside of the Bronze and I hear him talking to someone."

Willow looked to Buffy. "Who?"

She sighed. "That's just it. There was no one there. When I asked him who he was talking to he gave me this line about talking out his problems in head or something like that."

Xander thought about it for a second. "Buffy your gut has always done you well. If you think something is wrong than you are probably right."

Buffy muttered and shook her head. "Not what I wanted to hear." With that the school bell rang and Buffy knew she needed to get to Angel at some point and check in on him.

An hour before school was out Buffy ducked in to the library to hear punching and kicking. Faith was wearing a tank top and spandex work out gear as she was training. Giles yelled out the kicks and punches and Faith delivered .

Buffy coughed interrupting them. Giles turned looking at Buffy. "Oh Buffy you are here."

Buffy sat down on the edge of the table. "You guys are training."

Faith wiped off her brow. "You act surprised."

Buffy shrugged. "I thought you were the free do what you want I don't need no stinking training kind of slayer."

Giles shook his head. "I'll have you know Faith is quite competent and."

Faith cut him off. "Yeah Buffy you are kind of right. I do things my way but there isn't anything wrong with bettering yourself right."

Giles went behind the desk grabbing a bottled water and handing it to Faith. "Xander has been showing up too. At first it was just that excuse of taking off the weight Angel put on him but now I think he really wants to become a better fighter."

Buffy scrunched her nose. "Faith gets to fight Xander gets to fight but fat old Buffy just gets to watch."

Giles rolled his eyes. "You are hardly fat. If I didn't know you were pregnant"

Buffy shook her head. "My clothes are starting to get tight."

Faith sighed. "Buffy you are pregnant. It would be abnormal if you weren't putting on weight."

Giles crossed the room stepping closer to Buffy. "So what brings you in here."

She opened her mouth but knew Giles couldn't give her any advice on how to deal with Angel. She shook her head. "It's fine Giles go back to training with Faith. I should get to class anyways." She stopped and turned to Faith. "Hey do you think you could give me a lift after school?"

Faith nodded "Sure thing. Where we going?"

"I just need to talk to Angel."

Faith toweled her forehead. "You got 1 class left?" Buffy nodded. "I'll train for a little longer and we can take off after school."

She looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Faith."

As Buffy walked out she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Faith had stepped right up in to the position as slayer doing all of the things Buffy did. There was no learning curve or stumbling. She was doing it and she was doing it good. It wasn't that she wanted to see Faith fail. It was just did she have to really fly so high and soar so majestically?

As promised Faith was waiting in the parking lot, leaning against the car smiling and talking to Xander.

Xander straightened up. "Hey Buffy."

Faith glanced at Buffy than back to Xander. "So I'll pick you up before patrol tonight."

Buffy looked at Xander a bit worried. "You are going on patrol."

Before he could respond Faith jumped in. "Are you kidding. He's my right hand man. "

Buffy teased her. "I know what you use your right hand for."

Xander interjected. "Hey I am not the same stumbling clod of coordination you are thinking of. I have been training with Giles."

Buffy eyebrows went up surprised. "You have been training with Giles every day?"

Xander laughed. "Every day! What am I? The terminator. No I hit at least once a week. Usually twice."

Buffy opened the front door of the station wagon putting her bag in. "You never did that when I was slaying."

Xander shrugged. "Mostly because you only let me come out when Angel said it was okay."

Faith looked at him changing the subject. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

He shook his head. "I can't. I got to meet with Oz. He's going to take me to broker the deal with the fashion boutique lady and the clothes."

Faith just nodded. "I will see you for patrol."

As he turned walking away Buffy couldn't help but stare him up and down. The 10 pounds Angel put on him had long since gone and if she didn't know better she would swear he was in better shape than he was pre body switch.. Faith could see Buffy mentally undressing her boyfriend as he walked away.

"Hey Earth to Buffy."

Buffy shook her head and turned looking to Faith. "Oh sorry I was just thinking."  
"Thinking about Xander's ass?"

Buffy turned a bright shade of red. "No of course not. I was just worried about him on patrol and."

Faith turned the key and started the car. "Look you got pregnancy hormones pumping through you. So the best course of action is no action at all."

Buffy looked at her curious. "Just last month you were the one telling me that I should have sex with him again so I can get over what ever it is I'm feeling."

"And in that time I've learned things. I've grown and matured and to be honest you'd just mess up hurting him or yourself. It isn't worth it."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What is this Bizzaro world. You are training with Giles and giving out responsible good sensible advice?"

Faith started driving. "Oh I'm still plenty irresponsible. Don't worry. That won't change." She kept her eyes on the road but wanted to make Buffy uncomfortable. "How many times do you think Xannder has rubbed one out to the image of you naked in his bathroom."

"FAITH!"

A few minutes later Faith pulled up to Angels. She looked at Buffy. "Just come around to the guest house when you are ready and I can zip you home."

"Thanks Faith."

Buffy walked in to the dark mansion. "Angel?"

She went from room to room searching for him but had no luck. As she turned to go up the steps he was suddenly behind her looking at her mad and angry. Buffy was a little startled but nothing worse than she encountered on a typical night slaying.

Angel yelled at her. "I told you I am done. I don't want you here anymore. Leave me alone."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "Angel what is wrong with you." She grabbed his wrist pulling her to him.

As she touched him Angel suddenly realized this wasn't the first in Buffy's form. It was Buffy. "Oh God it is you." He pulled her in to his arm's hugging her and holding her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."  
Buffy held him back. "Angel what is going on?"

He shook his head. "Nothing? I am fine."

"Yeah because that reaction you had to seeing me totally sells that."

Angel let her go and walked away. "I have a lot on my mind lately. I am dealing with it and it won't touch you at all. So please just let it be."

"Won't touch me? What is going on?"

Angel ran his fingers through his hair and paced. "I'm nervous Buffy. Nervous for the first time about something I haven't ever been nervous about. The future."

"The Future?"

"Am I going to be a good dad? Is this baby going to be safe? All the same stuff you are going through but the difference is I don't have Giles or a mom or friends or anyone to discuss it with. So I hold it inside." It was a total lie but it was believable enough that Buffy wouldn't question it.

"That's not true Angel. You have someone you can talk all of this through. You have me."

Angel nodded and stepped back to her. He placed his hand against her face his palm cupping her cheek. 'I have you. You have no idea what that means to me."

She stepped up and kissed him. As she pulled back she smiled at him. "Why don't we do a date night? We haven't done one of those in forever."

"Date night?"

"Yeah we can order in some pizza. We can talk about baby stuff. Like names and where we want him to go to school. All the fun stuff, we can keep it super light."

"That does sound nice. I promised Faith I would help her patrol."

Buffy sighed. "You could probably take a night off. She has Xander coming with her and from what she says he is getting quite competent.."

Angel looked in her eyes. "Xander is coming out tonight?"

Buffy just nodded. "She will be fine."

Angel shook his head. "I really have to be there." He reached for her hand "But I promise you soon. Soon we will have that date night."

Buffy nodded. She wanted to be angry but if anyone knew the responsibly of patrol it was her. She stepped to him. "How about we spend some time together until you have to go out on patrol."

"I'd like that. I can drop you off at home once the sun goes down."

"It's perfect."

Faith came knocking on Angel's door a few hours later. She walked inside to find Buffy and Angel sitting at a table laughing . Angel was pointing at a passage in the baby book. "See Buffy even if you have gained some weight it is with in the perfectly healthy range. "

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Says you."

Faith cleared her throat interrupting the moment. "Hey B. If you want a ride home I gotta move. We have patrol in an hour and."

Angel interrupted. "Actually I can drop her off. " He stood up. "I already have the weapons together. Why don't you go get Xander and we can meet at Elmcrest."

Faith nodded. "Sure thing Boss."

She turned to walk away but Angel stopped her. "Faith."

Faith turned back facing him. "What's up?"

He stepped to her. "I've been thinking about the station wagon."

Faith sighed. "You want it back right. Actually I've been meaning to ask you. Why the hell do you have a pure white station wagon?

Angel shook his head. " Some things are better left unasked but if you really want to know. Angelus liked fires. He liked the damage they would do. So one night as some kind of macabre joke he set the Fire Marshal on fire. He spent the entire evening driving the city in his vehicle. When Angelus was gone and I was back I had to deal with a lot of the clean up. Both figuratively and literally."

Faith looked at little pissed. "So I have been driving around a stolen vehicle?"

"Actually it's clean and legal now. I had it painted White and the vin changed. There is a clean title on it."

Faith shrugged. "You want it back?"

Angel shook his head. "You've been helping Buffy getting her where she needs to go and to be honest I don't need it and really don't even want it. It only acts as one more reminder of a nightmare past I don't want."

Faith smiled. "So?"

Angel nodded at her. "So if you want it the station wagon is yours?'

Faith ran to him hugging him. "Oh you are the best."

Angel hugged her back. "I'm going to drop Buffy off and I'll see you at the cemetery"

Faith nodded "Sounds good."

A few hours had passed and Buffy had been returned home. Xander had got his cash for the clothes. Faith picked him up from the apartment and Angel was just starting to head to the graveyard as he got in the car once again The First wearing Buffy's face was sitting in the front seat.

"Get out."

"Oh I'm not staying. I am just here to remind you what is on the line. "

"I don't need your reminder I need you gone"

"Hey Genius I am trying to help you. That pretty little girl you love so much is slipping through your fingers. You don't do as I say I promise you. You will lose her."

He stared at her a cold stare. "I know what I have to do. I know what it will take to hold on to Buffy and I don't need you reminding me. Get OUT"

"Just remember letting him die and killing him aren't the same thing."

Before Angel could say anything she was gone. Angel pulled in to cemetery and turned the headlights off. Faith pulled up after him a few minutes later. Xander hopped out of the car his hands in his pocket. He looked at Angel. "Do we have a game plan for tonight."

Angel walked towards the back of the car opening the trunk. "There is a nest." He looked through the trunk and grabbed a sword and a few stakes sliding them in to his jacket.

Xander put his hand on the handle for the battle-axe. Angle grabbed his hand. "Not that one."

Xander looked at him curious. "What is wrong with the battle axe?"

Angel pointed to the neck of the axe. "Last week I swung at a vampire and it hit the corner of a crypt. Took a chunk out of the handle. I am going to have to get a new handle." Xander instead scooped up a machete.

Faith scooped up a few throwing knives. "So tell us about this nest?"

Angel looked at Faith. "It's on the boarder of the woods and the cemetery. The old caretaker shed."

Faith looked at Angel. "What are we thinking?"

Angel turned to her. "How about you and me Faith we go in to the front door and Xander you keep eyes on the back Faith and I will contain anything in the house. Most likely no one will get out but if they do it's on you and give us a shout if it gets out of hand."

Xander nodded. "Solid plan."

Faith looked to Xander "Be careful."

He nodded and headed east. Angel said to him as he walked away. "We will make our move in 10 minutes."

Angel and Faith started walking. Faith looked at him. "So where did you get this tip?"

"Keep your ear to the ground and you hear things."

"Or your head gets flattened by the train."

As they walked up on the shed Faith whispered to Angel. "It looks abandoned. Are you sure this is the place?"

"This is where I was" He got a pit in his stomach. He made a b line for the door having a bad feeling. Faith picked up her pace and followed Angel as he kicked in the door. There wasn't a vampire to be found. He closed his eyes. "This was a set up."

The info he got was bad and was more than likely a set up by the first.. The First knew Angel wouldn't let Xander die. He shook his head. Just than they heard Xander's voice yelling. "NEST!" Angel looking at the back door. He ran out with Faith close behind.

Angel ran with everything he had to find 8 vampires closing in a circle around Xander.

Faith shook her head. "Aw hell no."

Xander swung his machete as the first vampire attacked. He shrieked in pain. Angel worked in a blind fury grabbing vampires and tossing them to the ground. He wasn't going to be the tool of the first even if it meant he would lose Buffy. One by one he killed vamp after vamp. Faith was holding her own as well. Xander managed to kill 2 of the 10.

When they were done 10 individual piles of dust lay on the ground. Angel looked up and at Xander. "Xander you need to know"

Before he could finish the First looking like Buffy once again stood in front of him. "You stupid son of a bitch. You just lost. You lost the future you want the woman you love. You lost it all. For someone you can barely stand."

Angel spun around. To Faith and Xander it looked like he was yelling at no one. "I WON"T CROSS THAT LINE. If I lose I lose I lose on my terms but I am not going to let you make this monster out of me. I will be the man I have to be on my terms."

She glared at him. This was never about Xander. What it was about was getting Angel to cross a line. It was a line that would torment him and he'd never be able to come back from. "Well those terms just cost you the woman you love. Live with that." With that The First again disappeared.

Faith yelled at him. "Angel who the hell are you talking too?"

Angel ran both hands down his face and shook his head. "It's complicated. I swear I'm not crazy."

Xander looked at him confused. "Than give us the non crazy answer."

Angel nodded and stepped to him. "The Supreme Evil of the universe was trying to get me to kill you. When that wouldn't work it was about seeing if I would let you die. "

Xander nodded "Of course. I mean that makes perfect sense" He said sarcastically.

Angel shook his head. "I'm not perfect but my soul is mine and I'm not going to be a tool for anyone."

Faith looked at him skeptically. "So that wasn't a set up there. When you told Xander to show up exactly where the nest was."

Angel shook his head. "I swear on everything I am I thought the nest was."

Xander nodded "It's fine I believe you."

Faith nodded. "Done and over now lets find some more vampires to kill."

The rest of the night was mostly quiet. They did manage to find a few stragglers from the nest.

When Angel finally managed to call it a night he found The First once again standing in the middle of the hall waiting for him at home. "I'm not going to condemn you for the choice you made tonight."

Angel stepped closer. "It's over. You won't win. At least not with my help."

She turned walked to him. "No I gave up on you. I get it. You feel you made the right choice. Fine."

"Than why are you here?"

She smiled at him tauntingly. "I know you think I'm a liar. You still don't believe me about Buffy leaving you for him."

"I know you are a liar."

"Come on now. Let's not end it like this. I'm leaving and I hate that we are ending things on a bad note." She stepped behind him whispering in his ear. "How about I give you a little gift."

"I don't want anything from you"

"Want or not. You are going to get it."

"Get what?'

"The signs darling." She smirked. "All of the signs that are going to tell you I was right. So you'll see it coming long before it ever happens!"


	31. Maury Povich is the man of my dreams

Buffy opened her eyes and felt like she was blinded by the hot studio light shining in her face. Off to the side she could hear the director. "And were going hot in 3. 2. 1"

The music started up and recognizable older thin man stood in the center of the stage "Welcome Back. " The audience started chanting. "Maury Maury Maury" He looked in to the camera. "I am your host Maury and today we have a very special guest all the way from Sunnydale California. I'd like to introduce you to Buffy The Vampire slayer."

Maury turned toward Buffy and sat in the seat next to her. Suddenly Buffy felt the camera on her. Feeling her throat go dry she waved at the camera nervously and offered a meek and quiet "Hi."

The camera panned to Maury and Buffy. Maury picked up his duty as host and started the questions. "Now Buffy I understand you are currently expecting."

Buffy nodded again. "I am with child."

"But this isn't your typical child birth situation is it?"

"I don't really do typical Maury."

"I'd like to share your story with my audience." Maury pointed to a monitor back stage where Angel was standing. "Now this is your boyfriend."

"Yep. That is Angel."

"Wow. I mean he is one good looking guy." The studio audience could be heard giving almost a canned performance "Wow."

Buffy looked at the monitor and shrugged. "Yeah I can see it."

"Now what my audience doesn't know is he is a vampire. "

"Not sure you should be outing him but I guess since you know."

"Oh Buffy don't worry. We are pro vampire on this show. They are very trendy."

Buffy smiled. "I will keep that in mind."

"Now you are pregnant but the big question everyone wants to know is how can your boyfriend have gotten you pregnant. I mean vampires are dead or undead. Either way no babies typically get made."

"Maury it's complicated but Angel by stupid mistake made a wish. He ended up doing this whole body switch thing. He was stuck in my best friend Xander's body and Xander got his body."

"Just like Freaky Friday."

"Just like it."

"So this is where things get complicated. Angel was in your best friend Xander's body so any DNA that might have been used to create the baby came from him?"

Buffy breathed in a deep breath. "I feel conflicted and."

Maury cut her off. "We have your best friend Xander here too." The monitor switched to the green room with Xander sitting on the couch The audience suddenly lost any warmth they had and gave a very verbal "BOOOOOOOOO"

Buffy was stunned. "Well that seems kind of uncalled for."

Maury looked at Buffy. "So Angel and you created this child out of love but Xander claims to have some sort of rights via…. What dna? Blood?"

Buffy opened her mouth "To be fair"

Maury cut her off once again. "Well I think it's time we get the father of this baby out here. " He turned to the audience. "You guys want to meet Angel." They cheered in approval. "Angel get on out here."

The upbeat music started to play and he smiled as he came out. He crossed the stage to Buffy and leaned down kissing her. Again the studio audience played right along give a deep heartfelt "Awwwwww."

They brought a second chair out and placed it next to Buffy's. Angel sat down. "Thank you for having me Maury."

The old talk show host just smiled. "The pleasure is all mine Angel. So I hear congratulations are in order."

Angel took Buffy's hand. "Yes they are. We are going to be a family and I couldn't be happier."

Maury nodded at him. "I have got to say I've seen some good looking couples in my day but you two might just take the cake. "

Angel threw out his best Crest white smile and looked to the audience. "Thank you again."

Maury sighed. "Now I could spend days talking with you two but we need to discuss what brings us here. Talk to me about Xander Harris."

Buffy looked around still confused. "What the hell is this? Why am I here again?"

Angel patted her hand "I got this Buffy." He looked to Maury. "From the moment Buffy and I got together Xander has done everything to be a thorn in my side. When we were together he was trying to steal her out from me. He was always telling her awful things about me. He would encourage her to kill me because I was a vampire. I might be a vampire but I have feelings. If tomorrow morning there was a guy who was trying to steal your girl. How would you feel?"

Maury nodded in agreement. "That is a pretty low down sleazy move."

Angel nodded and pointed. "Maury gets it." He shook his head. "The thing is I tolerated it because that is what being the bigger man is about. Than Buffy and I made this child and he thinks he has some sort of claim to it just because it's his bloodline or DNA."

Maury just nodded in agreement. "I've said it a 100 times before to the men on my show. Blood doesn't make a father. Today after these test results are read, we will have the answers once and for all."

Buffy only looked more confused. "Test results?"

Maury stood up. "Well we got the boyfriend out here. What do you say we get the best friend out here now? Ladies and Gentlemen meet Xander Harris. "

As he came out the audience hissed and booed him. Xander just looked confused. "Really you are booing me?"

Another chair was brought out and sat next to Maury's. The cordial smiling face of Maury was gone he looked at Xander "Mister Harris take a seat."

Xander sat down confused. "Okay I'm here. What for I'm not sure."

Maury turned to look at him. "My good friend Angel here tells me that you have been trying to steal his girlfriend pretty much from day one."

Xander looked up and wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's complicated."

Maury continued with the verbal beat down. "Even after she chose him you tried to drive a wedge and separate them."

Xander pointed at Angel. "He killed one of our teachers and a bunch of classmates."

Angel put his hands up. "In my defense it wasn't me it was the demon that took over control of my body."

Maury nodded in agreement. "See it wasn't his fault."

Xander shook his head and looked to the ground. "She deserves better."

Maury crossed his arms. "And I suppose you are the better."

Xander looked at him and shook his head. "I didn't say that."

Buffy stood up and shook her head. "Look Xander isn't perfect but he doesn't deserve this."

Maury looked at Xander "But you have a problem with Angel raising a child that he clearly made?"

Xander felt tongue tied but got it out. "I'm just saying that I'm not sure the lines of custody are as clear and straight as you think they are."

Angel stood up angry staring Xander down. "Maury he has no issue or guilt breaking up this family. He thinks he should be the father."

Xander angry yelled, "I'd be a better father than you."

Maury was now on his feet. "Okay let's put all of this to bed right here and right now.' He held up a manila envelope. "No more questions about who is or isn't the father. We read the results and the truth shall be told."

Buffy scratched her head. "What the hell test is this."

Maury looked at all of them. "Everyone sit and we can get this started."

Xander sat back down as Maury opened the envelope. "We will start with the results to the lie detector test. Xander Harris we asked you if you would be a good father to this baby. You answered Yes."

Buffy looked at him and smiled. "Really?"

Maury paid no attention to her. "The Lie detector determined that was a lie."

Xander shook his head. "But that doesn't make sense how does a lie detector determine."

But Maury cut him off. "We asked you if you would be a better father than Angel. You said yes. The lie detector said that was a lie."

Buffy looked just as confused. "I'm with Xander what kind of magical lie detector can determine a better parent."

Maury took out the next sheet of paper "And now on to the DNA results."

Buffy looked at Maury now offended. "Why do we need DNA? We know who the father is."

Maury just read the sheet of paper. "We tested your blood and the results are in. Xander Harris you are NOT going to be a good father to this child."

Xander grabbed the sheet out of his hand. "That's not how DNA works."

The audience was now booing Xander loud and clear. Maury stood up glaring at Xander. "So now you are telling me how to do my own show?"

Xander stammered "Well no. I "

Maury poked a finger in his chest. The audience only booed louder and louder. "Let me tell you something. Over the years I've seen all kinds of punks on this stage but you are a special kind of trash."

Buffy stood up. "This is uncalled for. He is my best friend."

Angel stood up and put his arms around Buffy. "Honey it's okay. He needs to hear this."

Maury started backing Xander up still poking a finger in his chest. "You try to break up an amazing couple and you think you have some right to this child. Well you are disgusting and I hope for the sake of that child you never get to see it."

The audience started chanting "Bad Dad."

Xander shook his head trying to defend himself. "I swear I am not going to be a bad dad. I really want to try."

Maury turned his back.. "Get the hell off my show."

Security showed up and started dragging him off. Buffy pulled away from Angel yelling at the studio audience, yelling at Maury. "He doesn't deserve this. He's a good man. Stop it." She saw Xander getting dragged off by security and yelled. "XANDER!"

Before she could get to him she sprung forward sitting up. Gone were the studio lights and Maury. She was in her bed in the dark and looked around. She took a minute to catch her breath. Everything she saw was a dream. She closed her eyes for a second. "God I'm going insane."

The next morning Buffy came down stairs to the smell of waffles and bacon. Her mom was talking with someone. As she entered the kitchen it was clear to see whom. Xander was chewing on a piece of bacon.

She looked at him a little confused as to why he was over so early. "Good morning Xander."

Xander smiled at her "Hey Buffy."

Joyce put a waffle in front of him along with some warm syrup. "Xander is an early riser."

Xander drank in the wonderful aroma from the maple and waffle. "Well not going to lie. I came over hoping there would be some kind of breakfast."

Buffy suddenly felt a little self-conscious in her grungy pj's and her hair going in 12 different directions. "I wish you would have told me you were coming by. I would have."

Joyce laughed "Buffy is worried cause you now see her rolled out of bed look."

Xander shook his head. "As much as I love a good breakfast I did have ulterior motive for showing up."

Joyce went to work putting together a plate of breakfast for Buffy and her future grandchild. She set it down in front of her. "Thanks mom."

Xander stopped eating and looked to her. "So I have some family that believe it or not I think I might like them even less than my dad."

Buffy's eyebrows rose up. "Your dad had you arrested and yet this family is worse than him?"

Xander tried to choose the right words. "You might be surprised to learn this but not all of my family are poor drunken bums.."

Joyce sat down. "Well Xander you are the exception. You know that."

Xander smiled, "Very kind of you to say that but this side of the family they aren't poor drunken bums I would sell them more as Rich, Drunk and snobby."

Buffy took a sip of her orange juice. "What does this have to do with you?"

Xander let out a breath. "It's not about me. It's more about you." He sighed trying to find the words. "I'm not a big fan of these people. My entire life they looked down on me and my mom and dad. Well my dad I kind of get but." He looked at Buffy. "Anyways my mom called me to tell me they heard about the pregnancy."

Joyce looked confused. "How did they connect Buffy being pregnant to you?"

Xander shrugged. "I'm sure it was my dad. He saw me taking her to the hospital and than on moving day."

Buffy sighed. "If you think it would help to get the heat off of you I don't have any problem with you telling them it's not your fault or how."

Xander laughed "You mean explaining the whole body switch vampire wacky hi-jinx. " He let out a lout laugh. "PASS"

Joyce looked at him curious. "I understand your anger towards your father but never really hear you mention your mom."

Xander shook his head. "I walked away from both of them. My mom might not have been the worse of the two but she turned a blind eye for years. She knew what he did and she wore that happy homemaker face. Just throw back another drink and pretend everything is okay."

Joyce could see the pain in Xander's eyes as he brought this up. "I'm sorry."

Xander nodded "It's okay. Anyway back to my main point, When they heard that I got a girl pregnant they did this fake bullshit. When I was a kid they would offer my dad all of their old toys to give to me. It was good stuff too. Kind of a twisting of the knife. It was fun for them watching the hungry man beg for the house scraps."

Joyce shook her head. "That just sounds awful."

Xander nodded. "Like I said they are pretty much terrible people. The good news is we have a whole new generation of terrible wanting to start a new game."

Buffy shot him a confused look. "Meaning?"

Xander's face twisted even as he said it. "My cousin offered all of her old baby stuff to me. "

Buffy looked surprised. "You mean like for free?"

Xander nodded. "They are rich beyond words so I'm sure what ever they are giving you is good stuff."

Joyce shook her head. "But you said this is about them twisting the knife. I mean you don't really want to."

Before she could finish Xander cut her off. "Look my dad was an asshole but I got why he stopped letting me get the toys. He didn't want to play their game and I had to go with out because of it. Looking back it was the right call to make. I didn't have to have toys. So I get it. We aren't talking about toys though. We are talking about a crib for the baby to sleep in, clothes, everything this kid is going to need. If I have to swallow my pride to make sure this kid has what it needs."

Buffy now felt conflicted. "Xander I don't want to put you in that position."

Xander looked in her eyes. "This isn't about putting me in any position. It's about helping you out where you are going to need it. The only questions I want going through your head is do you want the stuff? Not any of the bullshit that is attached to me getting it."

Buffy bit her lip anxious feeling conflicted. "I'm not going to lie the idea of where all of the baby stuff was going to come from has been in the back of my mind." She paused for a second. "So you think this stuff is quality?"

Xander nodded. "With out a doubt. My cousin wouldn't use anything but the best for her child and if it's a hand me down."

Buffy opened her mouth and sighed. "If you are sure this is okay with you?"

Xander nodded. "It's fine. I will make the call and we can drop sometime in the next week or two and you can look it over."

Buffy smiled at him. "You really are the best Xander."

As Xander finished his breakfast Joyce tried to get him to stay longer and have more but he told her he had a busy day and had to make the most of his weekend. He stepped in to the bathroom to change and came out wearing a tank top and shorts.

Buffy couldn't help but notice his arms seemed much bigger than they had been. Joyce could see her daughter checking him out. She whispered "Stop staring. It is rude."

Buffy shook her head. "Huh what?"

Joyce laughed. "So Xander you on your way to shoot a hunk of the month Calendar I see you as a July."

Xander laughed realizing he looked silly in the outfit. "Oh no. I'm meeting with Giles and Faith. Just some pretty standard training stuff."

Buffy suddenly felt warm. She remembered what her mom said about staring but between the pregnancy hormones and knowing what wonders of delight Xander was packing underneath his work out shorts she couldn't help it. She whispered to herself. "I could work it all out for you."

Xander was tying the drawstrings unaware what she said. "Huh?"

Buffy shook her head "Oh nothing."

Xander looked up. "Thank you for the breakfast Joyce. I will talk to you later Buffy. I gotta go."

Joyce nodded. "If it will get you to stop in more I'll make you breakfast every morning."

Xander laughed "Hey don't make promises you can't keep."

Joyce chuckled. "It's worth it Xander." As he left Joyce smiled at Buffy. "He is such good guy."

Buffy nodded still watching him walk down the drive way. "Yep."

Joyce waved a hand in front of her face. "You do know that his good heart is in his chest and not his butt."

Buffy shook her head coming out of it. "Mom I wasn't"

"Oh please. Your tongue was practically on the floor."

"Mom it's Xander. I don't think of him like that."

Joyce rolled her eyes sitting down finally to eat some breakfast of her own. "Right."

"But there is something I've kind of been kicking around in my head."

"Something troubling you honey?"

She was reluctant to even say the words out loud. "I know that Angel and I have decided we are going to raise this baby and take the burden off of Xander but do you think. I mean. "

"You are wondering what kind of dad Xander would be."

"I know it is strange and I'm sure it's pregnancy hormones"

Joyce tried to phrase her words as to not hurt her daughter. "When you and Angel told him he was a father he made his choice Buffy. If he doesn't want anything to do with."

"That is just it mom. He didn't though."

"What do you mean?"

"He never said he didn't want to. Angel and I." She ran her fingers through her hair obviously stressed. "We told him that he didn't have to do anything, Angel told Xander he was going to be the father and that he didn't have any responsibilities. We kind of just took charge and never really. We both just kind of figured we were doing him a favor. "

Joyce sighed. "You didn't ask him what he wanted?"

"We assumed and it was just easier to assume because that way."

"Path of least resistance."

Buffy nodded "But lately." She shook her head. "Am I crazy to think maybe he should have some part?"

"Some part? What part?"

Buffy looked in her mom's eyes. "Mom you have always been good at this stuff. I screw up and you tell me what the right thing to do is. I might not have always liked the lesson that came with it."

"Mostly because it came with some form of punishment."

"But I never questioned that you did what was best for me. You knew because you are a good mom. So what I'm saying. Tell me what to do. Tell me what is right."

Joyce shook her head. "Not this time."

"But mom."

"Buffy of course I could tell you what I think is the right thing here. You can probably even guess what I would say. I'm not going to do that though. You are going to be mother to this baby and you are going to have to be the one who makes the choices that guides who this baby will be."

"Yeah and that is what terrifies me. I don't' know how to do this. I am not like you. "

In Joyce's gut this would have been a good I told you so moment but she knew that wasn't what Buffy needed. "Buffy you are right. You are probably going to fail in a few places. Every mother does. No one gets it perfect. You have a good head on your shoulders and you are going to be okay. "  
"So you are saying that the father should be Xander or Angel?"

Joyce laughed, "I'm saying I'm going to finish this before my breakfast gets completely cold."

Buffy shook her head. "Well the thing is Angel's head should only completely explode at the idea I'm even internalizing this conversation."

Joyce took a bite of the waffle. "Have you ever actually thought of you and Xander as maybe a couple."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Mom I told you he is my friend."

"Right so all that mental undressing you did of him this morning was just friendly. "

"Look mom."

"I'm not telling you what to do. I know you have this thing with Angel but the timing isn't the worst. I mean he is single now technically."

At Xander was just walking in to the library greeting Faith. "Nothing like being at school on a Saturday."

Faith stepped to him. "Come here gorgeous."

Xander smirked at him. "What about Giles?"

"He had a phone call and besides he's in his office. He can't see anything with the bookshelves in front of us."

Xander stepped to her putting his arms around her. "Is it strange that the sneaking around kind of makes it"

"Hotter."

He kissed her sliding his hands down her back and to her ass gripping it. Her tongue explored his mouth as she gently grinded her pelvis to his. When Xander pulled away. "God you are good at that."

"You ain't so bad yourself." She took his hand "I know I'm supposed to be this whole tough girl and all that but I gotta say that date last night. "

"Was that our 5th or 6th date. I mean since technically we are counting falling asleep on the couch and nightly patrols dates."

"Stop. I am trying to be sincere. I never had a guy take me out for a real meal. I've never had to dress up in anything you couldn't buy at a Hot Topic."

"I like the way you dress."

"I'm just saying. Last night was special. It was special in a way I've never really known existed. Usually a guy spends more then 10 on you or gets you flowers he expects something in return but you haven't even made a move. So thank you."

'Hey last night was pretty good for me too. But the moves will be coming. And you won't be able to resist."

Faith just laughed again. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah I'm like a suave move ninja. You aren't even going to see it coming."

"Looking forward to it."

"So after a little training and sparring what do you have planned for your day?"

Faith shrugged. "Pretty wide open."

"Well I got a wad of cash burning a hole in my pocket and I know for a fact there is a vehicle auction going on about an hour from here. You want to go with?"

"Sounds fun."

They heard the office door as Giles stepped out. Xander took a few steps back from Faith sitting on the edge of the table. Giles looked at them. "Alright sorry for taking so long."

Xander had started stretching. "No big deal. Hope it wasn't anything too important."

Giles didn't want to talk about it. He had been talking to the watcher's council for the last hour and was glad to be off the phone. "Oh it was nothing really. Shall we get started?"


	32. Faith Hope and a Truck

Faith stretched out across the hood of her station wagon wearing her sunglasses. The car auction was a few minutes away from starting and Xander was grabbing some lunch for them.

To all the guys passing by Faith looked like one of those girls on the calendar, the kind that sprawled across the hood of some hot rod. A guy old enough to be her dad came up to her. He was pretending to care about the car but that was pretty easy to see through. He looked like if Steve Buscemi and Gary Busey had a kid.

"So what year is this station wag"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Beat it Grandpa Perverson."

He stammered and wasn't sure what to say "I was just."

'Yeah yeah tell your story walking."

Xander couldn't help but laugh. He witnessed all of it as he came with a hot dog and coke to his girlfriend. As he stepped closer the guy stepped in front of Xander to warn him. "I wouldn't bother son she is a real ball buster."

Xander nodded. "You have no idea."

He stepped around him and walked to her. "I see you are making friends."

Faith sat up. "Oooh did you bring me lunch."

"Well you know when you roll with Xander Harris it's nothing but the finest. So I present you a hot dog and coke."

Faith laughed and took the hot dog and soda. "So did you find anything worth bidding on?"

Xander nodded "There is an old service truck. "

"I could see you as a truck guy."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "As long as it is reliable and something that I can get out of the parking lot If it goes with in my price range I'm bidding."

"Well here is to hoping I don't have to give you a ride home. "

Faith ate her hot dog and sipped at her coke as the auction started. The first vehicle up for bid was a Volkswagen bug. Faith laughed "It's a slug bug. You could own a slug bug."

Xander looked at the car unenthusiastically. "Oh yeah just the vehicle of my dreams. This is a girls car."

"You said you were going to bid on anything."

Xander made a face really not wanting the car. "Yeah I guess the motor did look solid and the mileage was with in reason."

Faith smiled "I think you would look good in it"

The auctioneer started and much to Xander's delight the car went out of his price range. The one who ended up getting the car was the older guy who tried picking up Faith a few minutes prior. As the auction went on it became painfully clear this guy was the shark at the auction. He didn't go after every vehicle but at least every other.

Xander worked his way standing a few feet behind him looking over his shoulder. The call sheet had a red circle around every car he wanted to purchase. Sure enough the truck he wanted was circled.

Xander came back to Faith. "Yeah I'm probably not going to be able to get anything today?"

"He is going after the truck?"

"And every other vehicle is either junk or going to go higher than I can afford." He sighed. "You want to get out of here?"

Faith grabbed the call sheet looking at how far away the truck was. "Not yet I think I might have an idea"

"What are you doing?"

She looked at him. "Just be ready to bid when it's time."

Faith went to the bathroom and took off her panties putting them in her pocket. When the truck was 2 spots away Faith straddled up next to him. She looked straight ahead. "I have to admit when I blew you off I didn't know that you were someone with the kind of money you had."

"Well Darling that is what having 3 car dealerships in the greater tri county area will get you."

"I know this is tacky but oh God rich powerful men just spending money like there is no tomorrow it just gets me wet."

He smirked at her. "Well what do you say when this auction is done."

Faith pulled her panties out of her pocket and dropped them on his clipboard. "No. It's now or never."

"I have ah business to do and."

She leaned up whispering in his ear. "You are not going to want to pass up this opportunity. I can bend parts of my body that Olympic gymnast can't do." She said nothing more and just walked away.

He looked at the car that just pulled up and than stared at Faith ass as she started walking away. "Fuck it."

He walked away casually from the auction and started behind Faith walking with her to the station wagon. As he started walking away Faith saw them pulling the truck Xander wanted in.

She was leaning against the station wagon as the great shark arrived He bit his lip as he looked her up and down. He took off his sunglasses. "You know if we go in my car the windows are tinted and we would have much more privacy."

"That is probably a good idea. I think I saw one of my teachers here?"

"You are a student? Like college?"

She laughed putting a hand on his chest. "No Silly. I am freshman in high school."

All of the color drained out of his face. "You are kidding? You look older?"

"Well that is all that matters right."

He backed up from Faith and shook his head. "You know I really should be getting back to the auction."

Faith heard "SOLD" In the distance. She didn't know if Xander got the truck or not but she did everything she could. "Yeah you should probably get back you dirty pervert."

"What?"

"And give me my god damn underwear back." She put her hand out to collect.

He reached in to his pocket and put them in her hand. He realized she had played him. "Bitch."

"What was it you called me earlier?" She delivered a swift foot between his legs kicking his marbles. "Oh yeah a ball buster." He fell to his knees holding his crotch. "Bye now."

She walked back to find Xander signing paper work. She looked at him. "You got the truck?"

Xander laughed and smiled "I got it." He turned to her picking her up and spun her around kissing her. "God we are a good team."

"The best."

He smiled at her. "So how did you play it with old man sleazeball."

"I think he is currently digging his testicles out of his throat."

"Ouch. But I own a vehicle. SO YAY."

"Did you have to spend everything to get it?"

The cashier handed him a receipt and Xander looked at the total. After auction fees and what I'll have to spend on vehicle registration plates." He tallied in his head. "I should have about 600 bucks left."

"And you get to take the hottest girl at the auction home."

"Win win win."

"So are we done? Can we get out of here?"

Xander dangled the truck keys in front of her. "Follow me home."

Faith followed Xander to his new truck. It was a basic white with a single bench seat and factory radio. Faith looked it up and down. "Not to knock on your truck but it's kind of boring."

Xander laughed. "Faith I am fairly certain this was a basic city utility vehicle. They are built for work not style."

Faith made a face. "I know it's just you got the white truck and I have the white station wagon. I feel like we can only drive our vehicles after labor day."

Xander laughed. "It's you don't wear white after labor day. That only applies to clothes not cars and not really you know to anyone born after 1950"

"Alright Truck guy lets head home."

"In the words of Optimus Prime let's roll out."

As the school day ended Buffy found herself wandering in to the library. She saw Giles putting the books back on the shelf. "Do you need a hand?"

Giles turned and smiled. "Oh Buffy. Hello I wasn't expecting you."

She nodded picking a book up off the cart and handing it to him. "Well since I am no longer an active slayer we don't really have to hang out anymore but you know."

Giles took the book from her placing it on the shelf. "Buffy you don't need an excuse to come see me."

"Do you think we could talk?'

There were only a few books left. Giles stepped from the cart. He stepped to the table and sat on the chair. "What is on your mind?"

Buffy followed sitting across from him, she wanted to choose her words carefully. "Okay so do you think I am doing the right thing with Angel as the father?"

"Oh wow."

"What?"

"I just didn't think I mean I didn't know your question would be this big." He took another moment. "Am I correct in assuming that if Angel wasn't the one to play father you are thinking Xander might?"

Buffy let out a deep breath. "He is the biological father. "

"And this is what Xander wants?"

"I don't know what he wants." Buffy shook her head. "The thing is though even asking this question right or wrong is going to."

"It's going to hurt Angel."

"It's a Pandora's box that we can't close once it is open. Angel will forever know that he is the back up father. He will see that I chose him because I couldn't get what might be my first choice."

"Might be?"

"I don't know. I have to do what is best for this kid and Angel made the baby but Xander has biology and blood on his side. It is enough to drive you insane."

"There is no easy answer here Buffy."

"You sound like mom."

Giles chuckled. "Who did she tell you."

Buffy shook her head. "She wouldn't. She said that as mother to this child I have to make the choice right or wrong."

"She is right."

"Oh God not you too Giles."

"Buffy we can discuss pros and cons but I get the feeling I can't say anything to you that you haven't already weighed in your head 100 times already."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm terrified Giles. I liked it back when if I made a bad choice I was the only one who felt it. I screw up this time though it isn't just me."

"And that is what every parent goes through. That is what will keep you as a good parent."

Buffy offered a half smile "Thanks."

"How are you holding up? All other things considered."

"Well let's see. I feel like we are days away from Snyder finding out I am with child and if it wasn't hard enough to get back in to the school when he thought I was a murderer I feel like being a pregnant teenager is some how going to be worse."

"We will deal with it as it comes at us."

Xander arrived back in Sunnydale just as school was getting out. He pulled the truck in to his garage. Originally he was going to meet up with Willow. She picked up all his homework. That could wait. Faith pulled up shortly behind him.

Xander approached the side of the car. She put the car in park. "What's the plan?"

"Honestly I hope this doesn't make me sound like an old man but I am kind of hoping to get a nap."

Faith turned the key off. "A nap sounds like heaven right now."

Xander pulled out the keys from his pocket. "Come on."

Faith kicked off her shoes and tossed her hoodie to the floor climbing in to the bed. Xander was close behind her.

Faith spooned close to him. She whispered yawning. "Just some shut eye before patrol."

"Sounds good."

As they slept holding on to each other the hour passed. They were interlocked in to each other's bodies. To Faith this was something entirely different. She couldn't remember the last time she had been physically so close to a guy and there was no sex to be had.

Angel had showed up at Faith's looking for her. He was to join them on patrol and when she didn't show up at her usual time he started to wonder where she was. The phone rang out loud startling both of them out of their sleep.

Faith's eyes darted to the clock. "Shit get up."

Xander jumped up and out of bed. He looked at the phone. "Shhhh we don't know who is calling." He picked up the phone. "Yeah hello.'"

"Xander it is Angel. I'm looking for Faith. She isn't at the guest house and we are all supposed to meet for patrol."

"Faith oh yeah. She actually got an early start. I was supposed to call you and tell you where to meet us."

Angel could tell Xander was lying. "But she doesn't have any weapons."

Xander stuttered for a second. "Actually Faith had a stake on her. Something about a good slayer needs nothing more. But why don't you bring a few with you just in case."

Angel was growing impatient. "Xander."

Cutting him off Xander knew he had to get off the phone. "'Got to go Angel I'm going to meet her there."

Exasperated he just yelled. "Where?"

Xander opened his mouth trying to think of where to tell her. "Where is she?" Faith mouthed to him. "Meadow wood."

Xander blurt out "Morning Wood." Faith snickered as he said it but again mouthed it to him. Xander sighed, "I mean Meadow Wood. I will see you there" He slammed the phone down and hung up.

Faith laughed "Morning wood?"

Xander shook his head. "Come on. You have to get there before Angel and pretend you've been there for a while."

Faith laughed, "Don't forget I have to find something to make a steak out of along the way."

Xander reached in to his coat pocket and tossed her a stake. "Always be prepared. Now go."

"Relax Xander. I am so good I'll actually have 2 vampires staked before he shows up. Now kiss me like you mean it."

Xander grabbed Faith pulling her close laying a kiss on her that was hot passionate and tingled just the right buttons. He spanked her butt as he pulled away. "Move it."

To her credit Faith showed up at Meadow Wood and actually managed to find 3 vampires well before Angel ever showed up. Xander wanted to make sure Angel was there first so he showed up an hour later.

The night was ambitious yet predictable. Most of the vampires were weak or stupid or weak and stupid. It was just after midnight when they found a crypt with five vampires in it. They were down to the last one when Faith looked at the girl Angel was about to stake. "WAIT."

The vampire trembled in fear as Angel held the stake over her. Angel looked at Faith. "What is your problem?"

Faith stepped between the vampire and Angel. She offered a sympathetic look to the teenage vampire. "He can be a bit intense."

She nodded. "I am kind of getting that. "

Faith offered her a kind smile. "I love the jacket. Is that real leather?"

She just nodded. "I got it from a real biker chick."

Faith laughed. "You are bad ass. Can I try it on?"

Grateful to have Faith on her side she quickly took it off and handed it to Faith. Faith held it up turning it to Xander. "How awesome is that?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Faith really?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped out of her path. "You can kill her now."

She looked at Faith. "Wait? What?"

Angel shoved the stake through her chest as she exploded in to dust. He looked at her. "You put your life at risk for a leather jacket."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Angel if I am dying it isn't going to be at the hands of a bimbo vamp like that."

Angel looked frustrated. "Faith every vampire is a threat and every."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah I get it. Vampires are deadly, always be prepared, look both ways before crossing the street."

Xander put his hands up. "Wow as fun as this is I think I'm going to call it. I have school in the morning."

Angel nodded "I'm going to investigate a little more but if you're tired Faith you can call it too."

"Well this girl can go all night but I think I'm going to hit somewhere to grab a burger before I call it a night." Faith put on her new jacket and smiled. "How do I look?"

Xander bit his lip. He wanted to say hot but knew with Angel so close it was a bad idea. "You are bad to the bone."

A few minutes later Xander put his new truck in the garage for the night. As he unlocked the door he jumped back a bit finding Faith on is couch. "You beat me here?"

"Before you ask I left your window unlatched and used the fire escape."

"So that whole thing about wanting to get a bite to eat."

"Angel was working my nerves and I thought a little more quality alone time."

"Your car?"

"Parked it down a few blocks and off a side street"

"Faith I kind of meant what I said in the graveyard. It is late and I have school."

"I know and I get that but I was thinking maybe I could stay here."

"Sleep over?"

Faith put her hands up "I don't want us moving to fast but nothing has to happen. Or something could. I'm leaving it up to you."

"You should never leave any major life choices up to me. I am notoriously bad at my life choices."

"I don't hear you saying I can't stay."

"Of course you can stay." He thought about his next words. "As for what will or won't happen. What do you say we just get in bed and we can play it by ear?"

Faith walked in to the bedroom. "I don't' want to make things awkward but if Buffy has taught us anything one night can have lasting consequences."

Xander followed her in to the room and opened the bed side drawer. He pulled out a condom. "If we need it we have it." Xander pulled off his t shirt and jeans. He pulled them off tossing them in to the hamper.

He got in to the bed and waited as Faith. Faith picked a shirt out of Xander's closet. She didn't feel the need to turn as she pulled off her bra and pants. She pulled the shirt over her breasts and got in to the bed. She turned out the lights and slid under the sheets." "You still with me?"

The vision of two of the most spectacular breasts he had ever seen were filling his mind. "Oh I am here. I am more here than I think I've ever been."

Faith just laughed. "Hey just relax, let me drive and I'll handle the corners."

She climbed in to Xander's arms and kissed him deeply. Xander pulled her on top of him. Faith was straddling him and could feel what she was doing to him.

She started grinding against him hungry and driven by lust. She kissed him again. Her tongue rubbing against his she pulled back looking him in the eyes. "Did you like my breasts?"

His breath caught in his throat and he nodded. "You are beyond words gorgeous."

The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was special. She felt like she was the only woman in the world to him. "Well here. Take another look." She pulled the shirt up and off tossing it to the ground.

Xander needed no words as he moved his mouth to her tits. She arched her back to push her breasts in to his mouth. She let out a small groan as his tongue traced her nipples laying soft sweet kisses all over them.

She felt her sweet tender mound growing wetter and wetter. He bit the nipples playfully and she ran her fingers through the back of his hair pushing his face in to her tits. She moved her chest against his mouth.

Her hand worked it's way down to the elastic band on Xander's boxers. She reached inside wrapping her hand around Xander's cock. The length and girth of the beast was well above average. She couldn't help but think about back when Buffy was talking about Xander's cock and how it was almost magic. "She was right."

Xander looked up confused. "What."

"Nothing. I just want to see what you got." In one quick yank Xander's boxers were down and off. He looked at her a little surprised. For a second she felt embarrassed. She knew most guys wanted to be the one in charge. She was the sexually aggressive woman and most men's ego couldn't handle that.

"I'm sorry."

Xander stopped for a second and looked in her eyes. He held her face in his hands. "Never be sorry. You are perfection." He kissed her again.

Faith moved her hand up and down his cock. She could feel every pulse twitch and flex of his cock. Her hand felt like velvet as she pumped his cock. She raised her hips just enough to start rubbing the tip of his cock against the soaking wet fabric on her panties.

Xander looked in her eyes. "Fuck you are so warm."

She looked in his eyes. "About to get a whole lot warmer."

She crawled off the top of him and laid on her stomach getting between his legs. She grabbed his dick and started rubbing it against her cheek. She slid her tongue up and down his shaft. With no more words she opened her mouth and engulfed the tip.

Xander gripped the sheets under him feeling her mouth. "Oh fuck."

Faith only sucked harder and he could feel his balls filling up. She started moving his mouth up and down faster and faster. Try as he wanted to he couldn't hold back any more. He felt himself cumming. Faith kept sucking till there was nothing left.

Xander looked at the ceiling a little embarrassed that he came so quickly. "I'm sorry that was."

She laughed at him. "Hey the first one always comes quick." She laid down next to him. "Do you want to put on the condom?"

Xander knew what she was asking. He reached for it. "No turning back now?"

Faith took it from him and ripped it open. "Maybe next time champ we get you some magnums"

Faith rolled the condom down his once again hard cock. "I'll explain it later." Xander slid his hands to her panties. "Feel a little self conscious here. I'm all naked and you still got these on."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Xander pulled them down and off her. "Wow somebody is soaking wet."

"You have no idea." She wrapped her arms around him. "So this is our first time. Any thoughts on how you want to do this?"

He pushed her hair out of her face. "I want to see you."

Faith rolled on her back "Get on top."

He nodded and kissed her getting on top of her. His cock was rubbing against her inner thigh. She parted her legs just enough to guide him in. He started rubbing his cock against her slit. She gasped feeling like she was going to lose it. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit. She shook her head. "Stop teasing me."

He guided his cock in to her. She tossed her head back and bit started moving against him. Xander just looked at Faith and started moving against her. "Fuck this is what sex is all about. Oh my God I've wasted so much time not having sex."

Unable to take anymore she wrapped her legs around Xander and thrust him all the way in her. She felt like she was being stretched around his massive cock. "Well we can always make up for all that lost time."

He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back in her. The look painted on Faith's face was pure pleasure. She was grinding her pelvis against him as he kept sliding in and out. He felt her cunt practically milking him for everything he had.

Xander's hand worked between the two of them and he started rubbing her clit. She looked at Xander "Oh Jesus I think I'm about to." She cried out feeling like the floodgates were opening as she started cumming around his dick.

The look in her eyes was pure lust. He knew at that moment he had made her his own. Feeling her cunt throbbing on his cock was enough to get him cumming again. He kept pumping till he had nothing left to give.. When he was done he rolled over and looked at her. "So that is sex. Wow I mean Wow."

Faith was catching her breath laying in the bed next to him. "I'm not sure if technically this is your first time. I mean Angel did pilot the ship. Just cause you weren't there doesn't mean it's still fresh mint in the box condition."

The next morning Xander slept soundly holding on to Faith. He couldn't help but think his life was finally on the up swing. As the sun finally came up he was woke up hearing the doorbell. Faith was a sound sleeper and it didn't bother her.

Xander quickly pulled on some pants and went to the door. He wasn't sure who was over so early. It was fine thought he had to get up and ready for school anyways. He opened the door surprised. "Buffy?"

"Xander I need to talk to you."

He rubbed his eyes. "Buffy it's early can we do this another time?"

Buffy pushed past him. "Xander I don't know if this is something I'm going to have the courage to do another time. I need to talk to you about the baby."

"Is everything okay with the"

Before she could respond Faith opened the bedroom door. She had a sheet wrapped around her. "Xander what is going on?"

Buffy turned seeing a half naked Faith standing there "Faith?"

She just looked at her not sure what to say. "Oh shit"

Before Buffy could say anything Xander stepped to her. "Buffy this is."

Buffy shook her head and stood up. "I can't be here."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy just calm down. I know this is a surprise but."

Buffy walked out the front door slamming it. Xander let out a frustrated groan.

Faith just sighed. "That went well."


	33. Keep your friends close

Buffy stood there not sure what to say. She looked at Xander than at Faith than back to Xander. "I shouldn't be here. I ah."

Xander fan his hand down his face, "Buffy calm down for a second. I know what you are thinking."

Buffy glared at Faith. "You promised me."

Faith shook her head. "Buffy give me a minute to get dressed and we can discuss this."

Buffy felt her world spinning out of control. "No. No I should go."

Xander sighed "Buffy you stopped over for a reason."

Buffy walked past him saying no more and ran out the door slamming it. Xander threw his head back and exhaled a deep breath. "Well I think our secret is out."

Faith looked at him worried. "So what does this mean for us?"

Xander looked at her confused. "It means Buffy knows we are together."

"Yeah but Buffy is like you know a God to you and if she is pissed off."

Xander interrupted her laughing. He put his hands over his eyes just running it down his face. "First off she is a woman so I think it would technically be Goddess."

"What ever."

"Do I have to remind you that less than a month ago we were pretty much at war? She has violated my trust, my body and."

"And despite all of that you forgave her. If it would have been anyone else you would have written them off for good."

Xander nodded. "Let's say your right. If I did look at Buffy as some sort of Goddess maybe all the stuff she did bumped her down with the rest of us mortals."

"Stop messing around. If she tells you that she doesn't like us together."

"Than I'll tell her take a long walk off a short pier or get lost, take a hike, make like a submarine and get outta here."

Faith rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork."

Xander stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Well Buffy did kind of show up and buzzkill our moment."

"Moment?"

"You know we wake up both of us act embarrassed and say something like I usually don't do that sort of thing."

Faith slid her hand down to his butt and laughed. "Oh heck no. I don't play games. I go after what I want and."

"Good so it's decided. No regrets." Xander stepped to her and pulled her close kissing her. "Now I have to get showered dressed and ready for school."

"You could skip. We could lay in bed all day."

"I can't. I have to deal with this Buffy situation and to be honest I can't afford to miss any more days" Just than Faith opened the blanket revealing her completely nude form. "Or you know what is missing one day really going to do."

Faith laughed and pulled the blanket back around her. "Get ready for school dumb ass."

With in the hour Xander was clean ready and out the door. He kissed Faith and walked her to her car. As Xander walked in to his first hour he saw Buffy sitting at her desk. He approached her and she kept her eyes focused straight ahead. Xander sighed. "Buffy we have to talk."

"Xander class is about to start."

"Well let's go outside. I only need a minute."

"Xander it can wait."

He just shook his head frustrated. "Fine. What ever."

As the class went on Xander noticed that Buffy did everything she could to avoid eye contact. She didn't' turn to look at him once. As the class bell rang and everyone was dismissed Buffy made sure to get up quickly. She grabbed her bag and darted for the hallway. Xander went after following close behind but Buffy blended in too quickly with the rest of the students getting away before Xander could catch her.

Most of the day went as predicted. Buffy went out of her way to avoid any contact with Xander. At lunch time Xander entered the cafeteria. Willow and Oz were sitting together but there was no sign of Buffy.

Xander set his food down across from Willow. "Anyone seen Buffy?"

Willow talked fast and looked straight ahead. "Nope. No idea where she is. I haven't seen her."

Xander rolled his eyes. "You have a lousy poker face Willow." He opened his milk and took a drink. "So I am going to guess she told you."

Willlow's eyes were the size of silver dollars. "Told us? Told us what? There is something to tell?"

This time Oz laughed. "Oh my God we really have to work on your lying skills."

Xander closed his eyes and tried to find his clam. "I can't believe she told you."

Willow sighed and tried defending Buffy. "She is worried about you. I mean Faith is."

Xander cut her off. "Faith is an amazing woman. I shouldn't have to defend who I want to be with to anyone."

Willow looked at Oz. "To be fair when I started seeing Oz you were the one who asked me if I really wanted to start a relationship with a werewolf."

Xander nodded. "I will take that hit. To be fair though we only knew Oz a few days and now I can say I'd put my stamp of approval completely on your relationship. You've known Faith and she doesn't deserve any doubt."

Willow opened her mouth to object but stopped. "As long as you know what you are doing."

Oz shrugged. "I'm just glad we got Xander's stamp of approval."

Xander laughed. "Where is she?"

Willow shook her head. "Honestly I don't know."

The truth was Buffy took a cab to Angel's for lunch. Her class after lunch was gym and being pregnant her mom had been excusing her from the class. Buffy sat in the dining room with a few slices of pizza in front of her. For the first time in a while she didn't have an appetite.

She just looked at Angel. "What the hell is he thinking? This is only going to end badly. Faith is the slayer and when this relationship implodes she is going to leave town or the slaying gig as a whole. I can't pick it up again. Not in this condition."

Angel closed his eyes. "Buffy you are borrowing worry."

She disregarded his comment. "Of course you have Xander who is only thinking with his penis."

"Maybe Faith and Xander can find some happiness together."

"Faith isn't that kind of girl. She uses a guy and than moves on. Men are like disposable to her."

Angel crossed the room to her and took her hand. "Buffy calm down. This isn't good for the baby."

Buffy pulled her hand away. "Don't tell me what to feel. I know what I am talking about."

Angel angry started pacing. "You know what I am enjoying." He spun around looking at her. "Hearing you complain about how angry you are that some other girl is dating a guy you claim to have no interest in."

"Oh my God. Are you honestly that insecure."

Angel clenched his fists and jaw angry shaking his head. "Buffy we are imploding and you don't even see it."

"Imploding? What the hell Angel?"

"It amazes me how you don't see it. Let's start with Spike's twisted little game. You pushed the button."

"YOU TOLD ME TOO!"

"Yeah and I get that but at least you could have put up or faked some confliction. Than we made these plans that don't even exist anymore. No longer are we going to raise the kid here. You don't want to move in."

"I am such a bad person for not wanting to abandon my mother."

"You don't even want to discuss plans. I can deal with the idea of not wanting to move in now but WHEN? Seems like you want to just tread water."

"Angel!"

"But you know what you have cared about? How am I going to get right with Xander again? Xander is dating Faith and I can't allow it."

"Just because you live a cold solitary life with out friends doesn't mean I will. I will fight for my friendships and I will protect my friends."

"Protect him? From who? Faith is hardly a threat."

Buffy turn around angry. "I should have known better than to expect you to understand. I'm leaving. I have to get back to school."

Angel closed his eyes. "Buffy." He shook his head. He knew everything he said was right. He knew they were slowly and surely falling apart but today he'd offer her comfort. Today he would hold on to the happiness and lie to himself. "Buffy I'm sorry. You are right. I over reacted."

Buffy turned facing him. "And all that stuff about us imploding."

He stepped to her taking Buffy's hand. "I'm sorry. I've been on edge lately. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Angel I love you. I know we have up and downs but at the core of that I love you."

"I know that."

"And we are going to be okay." She said almost questioning.

He nodded lying to her. "We are gong to be okay."

She reached up kissing him softly. "I know things are complicated but we are going to come out of this okay."

He nodded. "Do you really have to go?"

"I have to be back at school for my next class."

"I'll cover and call your taxi."

When Buffy arrived back at the school she went through the motions still avoiding Xander. She was able to get through the rest of the day and when the bell rang she caught a ride home with Oz and Willow.

The ride home was a little strained. Buffy tried selling her side to Oz and Willow. She hit all of the bullet points. Faith treated men disposable and she would leave Xander hurt. Faith was too much of a wild card.

Finally Willow spoke up remembering what Xander said "Faith hasn't really done anything to deserve any of this has she?"

Buffy turned to her. "You don't wait for the bomb to go off before you clip the wire."

Willow looked confused. "So she is a bomb now."

Before she could respond Xander pulled in to the drive way. "We are here."

Buffy closed her eyes trying to find her calm place. "Sorry guys I don't mean to go full rage mode."

Willow patted her shoulder. "It is fine."

With that Buffy grabbed her bag and jumped out of the van. "Thanks for the ride Oz." As he pulled out and away Xander pulled in to the drive. Buffy quickly picked up her pace wanting to get in to the house.

"Buffy Summers freeze."

Buffy kept walking. "Not in the mood Xander."

"So you are freezing me out?"

"Silent treatment sucks doesn't it. Besides I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah well get in the mood you owe me this. Besides avoiding talking about this isn't going to make it go away."

Buffy stopped in her tracks. She didn't look at him. "Xander I'm not sure what to say."

"Talk to me Buffy. Let's get it all out on the table." He stepped in front of her. "Faith and I are together."

"You hid it from us. You hid it from us because you knew this whole thing was just wrong."

Xander looked at her. "Let's go inside. I want to sit down and I want to talk about this."

She looked up at him. "Fine." She pulled out her keys and opened the door. She sat down on the couch and the silence hung between them for a minute. Xander finally was the one who said something.

"We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want the looks or the accusations. The very look you have been giving me all day."

"Xander."

"No I want to say this. You are my friend Buffy but you owe me and Faith an apology."

"I owe you an apology?"

"Faith and I were going to tell everyone when we felt it was the right time but you took that choice from us. You told Willow and Oz I'm assuming Giles too."

Buffy looked up blurting out. "They have a right to know."

"Why?"

"Well she is." Buffy stammered trying to find the words. "She is a slayer and Giles needs to know stuff that."

"You are gong to play the slayer card?"

"Xander the bottom line is I'm trying my best to look out for you?"

"Look out for me?"

Buffy stood p pacing. "What I'm going to say Xander isn't going to be easy but you need to hear it."

"Bring it on."

"Faith treats guys like they are disposable. She is amazing person and a great slayer but just from the conversations she has talked to me about." Buffy tried to soften the blow. "She is a love em and leave em type."

"I know you think you know her. You have the whole slayer bond. Maybe I know a side of her you don't."

"Or your want to think that."

"She told me that most guys were never able to look past her body. She was the one who told me she wanted to give the relationship thing a try."

"Xander I'm looking out for you. I don't want to see you hurt."

He just laughed and shook his head. He ran his hands down his face. "This is funny."

"Xander stop."

"It's just." He stood up and started pacing. "Think about it. I spent the last few years telling you what a threat Angel was. Some of the things I said might have been over the top some of them were dead on. Every time I spoke out against him though it got thrown in to the Xander is jealous prick file."

"You think I'm jealous?"

"No but I don't think you are being fair."

"Fair?"

"If we pulled out score sheets for Faith and Angel one would come out ahead."

"Xander"

But he cut her off. "I won't go in to Angel's sins cause that would just get me back in to the Xander is jealous bullshit and I don't want to hear it. So let's just talk about Faith."

"You think you know her?"

"Lets just take what we know for fact. Fact 1 Faith came to this town to help save people. She didn't show up because the Bronze plays killer jams. She came to fight the forces of darkness. That has to be a check in the plus column."

"That is a fair point."

"She was your tag team partner and helped you. She kept you safe. You kept her safe. You two were a good team. Are you going to dispute that?'

Buffy let out a heavy breath. "No."

"Than when you couldn't slay anymore because of the baby" He put his hands up. "No judgment there by the way. She stepped up and said it's okay that you stop slaying. I got this. You protect the baby and do what you need to do to stay safe."

Buffy opened her mouth to object but felt a little guilty. Xander was right. "Faith is." She said it in almost a whisper. "A good friend."

"The truth is Faith has been a good friend and she hasn't given me any reason or motive to question her. I'm not saying this to hurt you but Faith and Angel are on two entirely different score sheets."

"So Faith is better?"

"I didn't say that. Implied maybe."

Buffy opened her mouth but wasn't sure what to say. "Okay."

Xander sat in front of her on the edge of the coffee table. "Okay? What does that mean?"

"It means that maybe I hit the panic button. I judged her and she doesn't deserve that. I was worried about you and I reacted with out thinking"

"And."

"Even if I can't trust her fully. I can trust you and if your judgment says this is what you want. Okay."

"Really?"

She just nodded. "And you were right. You were right about Willow, Oz and Giles. It wasn't my place to tell them. Once again I am telling you I am sorry." She looked up in to his eyes. "Been doing a lot of that lately."

He stood up. "It's fine."

Buffy looked at him. "So you and Faith are really going to give it a go?"

Xander stopped for a second. "The truth is Buffy I don't know where this is going to end. Maybe we will burn out in a week in a half or maybe we'll get drunk and married in a Vegas a few years from now?"

"Years? You think you and Faith are built for years?"

"Probably not but who knows?" He waited a second. "So are we good?"

She nodded. "You deserve happiness."

He smiled at her and stood up. "Well I got to get my homework done if I'm going to be able to go out and help Faith tonight"

"Be safe."

Xander stepped to the door but stopped "Buffy I was meaning to ask. You came over early today and said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Buffy's mind raced back to that morning. The conversation she was going to have asking Xander if he wanted to have a place in the babies life "Oh that? It's nothing important Forget about it."

"You sure."

She just nodded. "I'll see you later."

The rest of the night went routine. She figured she could pretend to be okay with Faith and Xander from here out. It gnawed at her but she knew for the sake of her friendship with Xander she had to pretend.

She stayed in that night. She worked on her homework. She watched a movie on the couch with her mom and fell asleep early that night. Just after two A.M she was woke up by a knock at the window.

She sat up in the bed and saw Faith standing on the roof. She yawned walking to the window opening it. "Faith it is late."

"Yeah I know. Come on outside I just want a few minutes and I don't want to wake your mom."

Buffy sighed "I'll be down in a minute." She closed the window and went to her closet pulling a bathrobe on and walked out the door and down the steps. Faith was standing in the drive way.

Buffy yawned. "What ever this is about couldn't it wait till morning."

"So Xander told me that you are officially cool with us dating now."

Buffy crossed her arms. "If you are looking for a blessing."

"Look Xander also told me that line about you being protective of him. We both kind of know that is bull shit so lets just respect enough to talk some real truth?"

"You want some truth Faith? How about the fact you promised me that you would keep your hands off Xander. So much for that."

"I promised that I wouldn't make a move on him while he was with Cordeila. I kept my word on that. "

"It's my fault really. The second I told you about sex with him and his cock you set your sights on him."

"Right because I can't possibly feel anything for anyone that doesn't involve fucking"

"Faith."

"No you listen. Xander has done a lot for me. He has been a friend and I can tell you in my life most guys aren't interested in being friends with a girl like me. So yeah I like him."

"Xander is amazing. Which is why I am protective. I don't want to see him hurt."

"You got to speak your truth Buffy I am going to speak mine."

"What is your truth?"

Faith waited a second than said it. "You are jealous. You don't want to admit it but you were keeping Xander as an option in your back pocket."

"Faith."

"No I'm going to finish. You are starting to see the reality. You have a baby and you aren't sure what kind of father a vampire even a vampire with a soul is going to be. You are wondering if Xander is a better option."

Buffy's face said it all. "You don't understand."

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell him. That's on you. I don't think the baby is the only option. Even if you won't admit it to me some part of you knows that you have feelings for Xander."

"That's not true."

"So when you showed up this morning you saw that window closed."

"Faith you are wrong."

"Again it isn't my place to tell him. It will be our secret. I need you to understand that I'm not going to back down because you don't like the idea of me with him. I like him and I want."

"To be happy?"

Faith nodded "Well yeah."

Buffy looked at her. "Than try. Really really try because it is like this. Xander is a prize and the second you stop appreciating him someone else will."

Faith smirked. "That sounds an awful lot like a threat."

"It's not a threat. It's just history following a pattern. Drop the ball and someone is always going to be there to catch it.'

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I've got school in the morning Faith."

"Get some rest Buffy."

Buffy walked up to the door but stopped. "Faith."

"Yeah?"

"Be good to him. He deserves that." With that she opened the door and went inside.


	34. Harry Family Values

Xander carried his lunch out side to the quad and found Willow and Buffy sitting under a tree. Buffy noticed Xander's usual lunch tray had twice as much on it as usual. Buffy looked him over. "Hungry today?"

Xander sat down under the tree next to Willow. "Well I have this friend who picks through about half my lunch and leaves me the scraps so."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "You are so full of crap."

Willow came to Xander's defense. "You did take my jello."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You didn't really want it. It had gross bananas in it. I was doing you a favor."

Xander pointed at Buffy. "If it makes you feel any better most of this I plan on eating. The whole training and helping Faith to patrol every night burns a lot of calories."

Buffy muttered. "Not the only way you two are burning calories."

Xander shook his head. "Pervert."

Buffy smiled. "Hey I didn't say anything."

He just rolled his eyes. "Well anyways remember my rich asshole cousin I told you about."

Buffy nodded drinking her milk. "You mean the one with all the baby gear."

He just nodded "That is the one, Can you give me an hour of your time after school? I will take you to look at the stuff and you can decide if you want it."

Buffy nodded eagerly. "Oh count me in."

Willow looked on a little jealous. "Wow I've never even met this part of your family."

Xander just shrugged, "Trust me Will. These are not people you want to know."

Buffy bit her lip. "Xander I am appreciative for this but I don't want to put you in an awkward position if."

Xander cut her off. "Buffy as a kid my dad refused to play their game and he was an asshole but as an adult I understand. The thing is though if it will make sure this kid has clothes and a crib to sleep in." He let go of a breath. "My pride is a small price."

Willow smiled at her "That is very big of you."

Xander just smiled. "We will go after school."

Buffy grabbed a French fry off his plate and smiled. "I will be there waiting."

Willow looked at Buffy. "So you are officially at the 3 month mark with the baby."

Buffy nodded. "I've been doing my research and it turns out the baby is roughly the size of a plum."

Willow nodded "And all of the organs are now pretty much developed. From here out it is about the baby growing and getting bigger."

Xander just laughed, "Wow I am impressed with the baby knowledge"

As the bell rang Xander stood up. "Well class is calling."

Willow grabbed her lunch tray and stood up. "So do you still want help with the college application?"

Before he could respond Buffy interrupted. "College? So you are going?"

Xander laughed throwing his lunch in the garbage. "You sound surprised?"

Buffy back peddled. "Well you just never mentioned."

Xander shook his head. "Look I haven't decided anything for sure. I just figured what is the harm in applying and letting them reject me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to get rejected. Can I ask where you applied?"

Xander looked at the clock. "That will have to wait for another day. I am not running tardy laps in gym."

Buffy nodded. "Go. I will see you after school."

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly. Xander skipped out of his study hall so he could stop in and spend time with Faith. It wasn't' a big deal. Stuffy hall was pretty much just for the burn outs. Faith was sitting on a picnic bench soaking in the sun.

She was laying back on the table top looking like something out of a pin up calendar. Xander approached "Hey lady me and my family were going to have our picnic on this table."

Faith jumped up. "Hey good looking." She jumped off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Xander kissed her sliding his hands to her hips. "Well I can think of much better ways to spend my time than study hall."

She pressed her breasts to his chests. Xander could feel her nipples harden under the fabric of her tank top. "Well you can study me."

He want from limp to hard almost instantly. He stepped back. "Well I have to be back to school in half an hour and I don't want to be the public exhibition guy."

"Buzzkill."

"I think you are full of crap. You mean to tell me if I said let's go full throttle right here right now middle of the park. You'd say let's get it on."

She touched the tip of his nose. "You'll never know now."

Xander sat down on the edge of the table. He pulled Faith in to his lap. "You are so different than Cordy."

"Only in every way possible." She cocked her head to look up at him. "So after school."

"I'm taking Buffy to my cousins. We are score from free baby gear."

"You know a lot of girls would be jealous. You spending some one on one time with a girl that isn't your girlfriend."

Xander laughed. "Oh and there is the connection of how you are like Cordy."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm just saying."

"You interrupted me. I was saying a lot of girls would be jealous. I am not a lot of girls."

"Well trust me this isn"t one of those things I wish I didn't have to do. My family is nothing short of a nightmare."

"Can't be worse than your dad."

"You'd be surprised. At least they keep it original. They find ways to be worse in completely new fresh and original ways. As for Buffy you don't have to worry. She sees me like a Ken doll. I am just a big non sexual being to her."

"Yeah times change Xander."

"What does that mean?"

Faith rolled her eyes and wanted to change the subject. "You are coming out to patrol with me tonight. Finish with Buffy quickly and I promise you the best blow job a slayer's side kick could ever ask for."

Xander just smirked "I'm not a sidekick."

She leaned up and whispered. "We can come back here to the park and do it right on the table." It was a total bluff but Faith loved the awkward look on his face.

"Or my apartment works fine too."

She laughed and pulled him close for another kiss. "What ever you say stud."

A few minutes later Xander was back in his car ready to finish out the end of his school day. When the day was done Buffy was already leaning against his locker.

He had been intentionally avoiding being alone with her. The anger was still fresh in his mind but the difference was he had to hide it. Buffy eyes lit up as she saw him. "Hey Xander. I am here and I am ready."

"Hey Buffy. I uhm. We should do this quick."

"You got a hot date?"

"I told Faith I would help her with some training before patrol."

"You mean like with Giles."

"Ewww no."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just hit the road Buffy."

Buffy followed Xander to his truck getting in the cab, "So these are your new wheels."

Xander threw his back pack in the back of the truck bed. "This is it."

When Xander pulled up to the estate Buffy looked on a little surprised. The massive Iron Gate and rolling hills that had a home on it that made Angel's look tiny was quite the surprise. "Xander what the hell?"

"I told you they were well off."

"I think well off is an understatement. Where the hell does this money come from?"

Xander pulled up to the gate pushing the intercom button. "Xander Harris here." There was no response just a buzz from the box as the gate opened. As he started up the long drive he looked at Buffy. "My grandfather back in the day bought certain patents. Some of them were bust. Some of them were legit. Most of them were bought through corrupt or sleazy means. Either way the money just flows in."

As Xander drove up the drive Buffy looked at the greenest grass she ever saw. The hedges and bushes were trimmed to perfection. "Wow money just flows in. Must be nice."

Xander turned off the car and jumped out of the truck. "Not really. None of the family on this side works. They contribute nothing to the real world."

Before Buffy could respond a blonde girl in work out gear opened up the front door. She looked like a cross between Reece Witherspoon and Jessica Simpson. She stood in the doorway. "Excuse me the servants entrance is around the side."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Hello Katherine. You told me to come over to come check out the baby stuff."

She stepped out of the door way and in the thickest fakest southern accent you could imagine she called out. "Now cousin Alexander is that you?"

Xander plastered the fakest smile he could muster and nodded. "Yes it's me."

She sauntered over to him. "Well I would hardly recognize you. How long has it been?"

He just shook his head already feeling annoyed. "I'm not sure."

She pulled him in to a hug. "Well I know how long it's been. Too long."

Xander rolled his eyes and hugged her back just wanting to get this over with. "So this baby gear."

She pulled back from Xander and turned her attention to Buffy. "And you must be the expectant mother."

Buffy nodded. "My name is Buffy." She stuck out her hand.

Catherine shook her hand. "Oh so lovely to meet you Buffy. If I may ask dear how far along are you?"

Buffy could already understand why Xander didn't like her. "I'm 3 months."

Catherine looked at her. "Well I for one think none of this is your fault. It's the public school system. When you raise children to behave like animals. You can't"

Xander cut her off than and there. "Katherine Baby gear. Do you have it or not?"

Katherine turned her back and started towards the house. "Another thing the school system obviously isn't teaching is manners. You are right though. Follow me."

Buffy walked next to Xander and whispered. "Is she for real?"

Xander laughed "Which part?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The fake southern belle growing up in LA."

"Every thing about her is fake."

Katherine walked down the hall opening the door to the nursery. "Before I give you Jackson's old baby gear you simply must see what we purchased for my new child."

Buffy looked at her confused. "You are pregnant?"

She nodded. "Two months. You see I exercise daily. I have a great respect for my body and just because you are pregnant is no excuse to let yourself go."

Buffy was about to say something but remembered what Xander said about pride. She bit her tongue and smiled. "Well congratulations."

Katherine opened the door. "Very kind of you Bunny." She stepped in to the nursery and turned on the lights. The room was practically the size of Xander's entire apartment. Katherine walked over to the crib. "This crib was hand made from a tree that dates over 200 years. The craftsman who built it is the same one who made the crib prince William."

Xander ran his fingers over the edge of the crib. The ornate detail was amazing. "He does do good work."

Katherine just had to keep bragging. "And the nice thing is when he stains the wood he doesn't use any harsh chemicals. It's all natural like crushed berries and flower petals and such."

Xander nodded. "Well if your child gets hungry in the night I guess he can suck on the crib."

Buffy laughed a little but Katherine just gave him an icy glare. She stepped to the changing table. "See all of the furniture in here was built with style and class. It did cost a small fortune but I do believe my child is worth it." She rubbed her stomach. "Besides I can't imagine passing another child's hand me downs on to this wonderful baby. He or she what ever it is only deserves the best."

Buffy was now physically clenching her fist. It was as if she was saying Buffy's child should be fine with what ever scraps were thrown her way. Xander figured a change of subject would be best.

"Katherine this is all beautiful but can you show us what we came here for."

She just smiled like a half whit. "Be my pleasure cousin Xander." As she walked down the hallway she had to needle Xander just a little more. "I have to admit I am perplexed."

Xander followed close let out a sigh. "About what?"

Catherine kept walking her back to him. "Well I don't usually participate in gossip but I thought you and that lovely Chase girl were together."

Xander knew just what she was doing. "We were together but it ended?"

Katherine stopped and turned to her. "Am I to assume the bun in Bunny's oven had something to do with that?"

Xander took a second to gather his calm. "Katherine what happened between Cordy and I is."

Katherine cut him off. "Completely your business and the truth is you are better off. It would have never worked out with something like her."

Xander didn't want to engage but found himself saying "Cordy is a lovely person."

Catherine turned walked back down the hallway. "Of course she is. She comes from good stock. The truth is though girls like her might find it fun or even exciting to have at it with a field hand for a quick spell but they will never settle down with him."

Now Buffy was pissed and felt like she was going to explode. "I'll have you know."

Katherine cut her off once again. "We are here." Katherine opened a door to a garage and turned on the lights to reveal a treasure trove any mother would be thrilled to have. As Buffy's eyes scanned the room she saw the baby stroller was from Tiffany the crib was from Neiman Marcus. Buffy lost her breath looking at the amazing assortment in front of her. She looked at Katherine. "So all of this is."

Katherine smiled at her. "Yours if you want it."

Buffy looked at the boxes filled with baby clothes and toys stunned. Most of them still had the original price tags on them. Buffy nodded at her. "Yes I want it."

Xander looked at Katherine. "I'm going to pull my truck up and we can load it from here."

Katherine nodded. "That is fine."

Xander turned to Buffy. "I will load it You are pregnant and shouldn't be"

But Katherine once again cut him off. "It's all yours. All you have to do is THANK ME. Tell me how much all of this means to you."

Xander froze in his tracks. He gritted his teeth. He knew just what she was doing. Xander took a deep breath and faced Katherine. "Thank you Katherine. This means the world to me. I deeply appreciate this."

She sauntered over in front of him. "Oh come on now Xander this stuff is worth thousands of dollars I know you can do better than that."

Buffy could feel her blood boiling. "He thanked you."

Katherine crossed her arms. "If he wants all of this than he will have to do better. Maybe you should get on your knees and show some proper appreciation."

Xander wanted to storm out and tell her to go fuck herself but this wasn't about him. This was about making sure this child had everything he needed. If he had to eat shit to ensure that he would pick up the spoon. He nodded "If that is what it takes."

Buffy stepped to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it."

He turned to Buffy. "It's okay. Buffy if this is what is needed than."

Buffy stepped in front of Xander. "We are leaving. This stuff is nice but it comes at too high of a price. So you can shove it up your ass."

Katherine put her hand to her mouth as a stunned gasp escaped her. "I truly pity the child that will be born with such two ungodly heathens as parents."

Buffy stepped right up to Katherine's face. "My child might be raised baby by Walmart but I don't care cause you know what that child will have. Love. I don't care if you have diapers by Cartier I know what matters and your fake ass plastic Paris Hilton wanna be stuck up debutante can keep this shit. I don't want it."

Xander couldn't help but feel a little proud of Buffy as she stood there defending him. It was a moment he wished he could hold on to for a while. "You ready to go Buffy." He walked past Katherine as Buffy followed and back down the hall.

Katherine stood in the door way. "You are just like your father. Once a loser always a loser."

Buffy turned around. "You are lucky you are pregnant or I'd knock you on your ass. Oh and for the record your Southern accent might be the worst I've ever heard. Are you taking dictation lessons from Foghorn Legohorn."

Xander laughed. "I say I say Buffy something just ain't right bout that girl."

Katherine's face turned flush red with anger. "GET OUT."

Buffy glared at her "With pleasure."

As Xander turned in the hallway to get back to the front entrance he stopped for a second as he saw an older woman stepping out of the bedroom. Xander hadn't seen her since he was five. It was his grandmother. As he stopped she looked at him and recognized him almost instantly.

She was in mid seventies with graying hair and wrinkles around the eyes but she still had it mostly together. "Alexander is that you."

Buffy could read the room well enough to know something was different. Xander sucked in a breath. "Hello Grandma."

She quickly walked over to him. "My lord it's been." Her mind raced trying to think of the last time she saw her grandson. "I can't even remember."

Xander just nodded. "It's good to see you Grandma."

She saw Xander pulling back like he was going towards the door. "You are leaving? But I haven't seen you in."

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have to get Buffy home and."

Buffy spoke up. "Xander if you want to talk to your grandmother I'm in no hurry really."

Grandmother Harris smiled at the girl. "Oh she is a smart girl. Now please don't race off. Just sit with me for a little while. I really would like to talk to you."

Xander looked in to her wanting to tell her no. "Half an hour than we have to go."

She smiled at Xander and looked at Buffy. "Alexander who is your friend?"

Before Xander could respond Buffy stuck her hand out. "I'm Buffy Summers."

The kindly old woman took Buffy's hand grabbing it. "And I'm Valarie Harris. It is a pleasure to meet you." The woman held on to Buffy's hand and grabbed Xander's hand leading them down the hall. "It's not every day I have Alexander in the house. "

Xander followed as the woman pulled him and Buffy down the hall. "Where are we going?"

She just kept pulling at them. "It's a beautiful day. I say we sit out by the pool. I'll have some food and drinks brought out and."

Xander looked at her sighing. "Grandma that isn't"

Buffy shrugged looking at him. "I could go for something."

Valarie smiled at Buffy squeezing her hand. "You are something special aren't you?"

As they sat outside Xander pulled out the chair for his grandmother to sit. The house butler approached Valarie as they sat. "Would you care for any refreshment this afternoon?"

With out hesitation Val rattled off an order. "My new friend Buffy is hungry and we are going to fix that. How about some finger sandwiches oh and some cookies and maybe some milk."

He nodded. "I'll have the kitchen on it right away."

Val just returned the nod. "Thank you Jacob." Xander sat down and across from her. She stared at Xander with such awe. "So I feel like I don't even know you, We have so much catching up to do. How old are you now? Are you still in school? How's your father?"

Xander took a breath. "17 years old for another month, I'm senior and graduating this year and my father is still an asshole."

Val opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She shook her head. "I can't defend him. I don't know him."

Buffy tried to lighten the mood. "Xander is really smart though. He scored really well on the S.A.T's."

Val nodded. "Now that doesn't surprise me. You always were smarter than you led on."

Xander just nodded. "Thank you."

Val reached across the table taking Xander's hand again. "It has been almost 10 years since I last talked to you. What has brought you back in to my life today of all days."

Xander shook his head still angry and bitter to be dragged there. "Just more of the family bullshit. Making sure everyone here knows that I know my place."

Val looked at him hurt. "What is wrong?"

Xander shook his head. "It's over. It is nothing."

Buffy was angry though and wasn't ready to let it go. "Oh just that fake ass southern belle. She called us here telling Xander she had some old baby stuff I could have."

Valarie gasped. "You are with child?"

Buffy nodded. "About 3 months along."

Valarie looked at Buffy with new eyes. "Congratulations. I guess I understand why you are hungry now."

Buffy laughed a little "Thank you."

Val looked at her curious. "So Catherine offered to give you something."

Xander nodded. "It was that same old game they used to play. Hey you can have what ever you want. As long as you are willing to beg for it."

Valarie closed her eyes and shook her head. "This ends now."

Xander shook his head. "It's over and done."

She shook her head. "It's because of behavior like that I don't have a relationship with my grandson. " She reached in to her pocket pulled out a small paging device pushing a button repeatedly.

Xander shook his head. "What are you doing?"

She looked at Xander. "You are my grandson. Katherine is my granddaughter and I wont have her treating you like you are any less than any of them."

Xander put his hands up. "I'm not going to make trouble. I just "

Katherine showed up practically skipping. "Hello Grandmother." As she approached the table she saw Buffy and Xander sitting at the table. Her smile instantly vanished. "I thought I told you two to get out."

Before Xander could say anything Val barked back at her. "This is my house my estate and if I want to spend time with my grandson I don't need your permission to do so."

Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Grandma he is trash just like his father and."

Valerie stood up angry. "STOP IT." She looked at her angry. "You called your cousin here today to watch him grovel at your feet and he is better than that."

Catherine tried stepping to the old woman reaching out to her but she pulled back. "Grandma."

Val shook her head. "NO. You will apologize to him and you will make this right."

Xander could see the anger in the old woman's eyes. Buffy for her part was enjoying watching Catherine squirm. Catherine looked at Xander She opened her mouth trying to find the words. "I am sorry for what I did and If I said anything that hurt or offended than I offer my deepest apologies."

Xander could feel the insincerity but chose to let it go. "It's fine and it's over."

Valarie looked at Catherine. "You still have yet to make this right so if you won't I will."

Catherine looked confused. "Make it right?"

Valarie turned to Buffy. "In the East Wing we have a nursery set up."

Buffy nodded. "Katherine showed us. It's beautiful."

Val just smiled at her. "If you give me your address I'll have the house staff deliver all of it and set it up in your house."

Catherine looked outraged. "You can't give that stuff away. That is for my child."

Val glared at her. "It was purchased with the credit card from the house which I'm fairly certain I pay for so I think that says it belongs to me."

Katherine looked like she was going to explode. "But Grandma."

Val shook her head. "You chose to play a game and now the ball has bounced out of your court. Next time you want to treat your family as if they are beneath you I want you to remember this moment."

Katherine looked at Xander and than at Buffy. "Fine." She angry swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'd rather keep the old stuff anyways. It has sentimental attachment." With that she stormed off angry.

Xander spent the next hour catching up with his grandmother. It was easier to tell her Buffy was pregnant with his child. It wasn't a lie but explaining the math behind how they got there was too complicated. As the time passed Xander knew Faith was waiting and was probably going to be pissed.

"Grandma this was fun but I really have to go." He stood up "Buffy I'm going to go talk with the house manager about getting everything delivered to Buffy's. Should only be a few minutes."

As Xander left Grandma Valarie looked to Buffy. "There is a great sadness that I barely know him. Tell me and be honest. Is he a good man?"

Buffy thought about it for a second and nodded. "He really is." Buffy paused for a second but decided to ask. "Why is there this distance between his family and yours?"

Valarie looked down for a second "It started with his farther and my husband Jack." She sighed. "Jack was old world money and he felt that because you had money it made you a better person.. So when Anthony came home with Jessica he demanded it be put to an end."

"Xander's Mom?"

"I tried telling Jack that Anthony was young and if he just stayed out of it nature would run its course but Jack was stubborn and so was my son. When Jack told him to stay from that girl."

"He only wanted her more?"

"The day came that she got pregnant."

"That couldn't have went well?"

"It didn't. Jack said that no common girl would taint the precious Harris family blood lines" Even saying it the words felt so bitter in her mouth. "As if there was something any better about his blood than anyone elses. Anyways he told my son that Jessica had to get rid of the child or he would dis own him."

"Really? That is so sad."

"He was my son too. I wanted to tell Jack he was being to proud I wanted to tell him you can't walk away from your child. But I was a coward. Jack refused Anthony and Anthony refused him. When Jack died I tried to reach out to Anthony but it was too little too late. Even if I can't be in my son's life I followed him. I hired private detectives to tell me who he was or became."

"So you know."

"My son is a monster?" She nodded. "I sometimes wonder though if he is a monster of my creation. If I had spoke up or defended him, would things have gone different?"

"It's not my place to offer family advice. If I am being fair I don't like your son. I don't know if he is who he is because he's bitter or if he's just an asshole that destiny would have always made that way."

"But you said Xander is a good man?"

Buffy nodded. "He is."

She paused afraid to ask but finally spoke. "Do you think that maybe he would let me have a place in his life? I would really like to know my grandson. I tried with Anthony but all of those doors are shut."

"Xander is stubborn but also has the best heart of anyone I've ever met. If this is something you want."

"It truly is."

"Than you should ask him."

"Do you think you could help me? Maybe convince him that not every one on this side of the family is cold or with out feeling."

Buffy looked in to her eyes sympathetically. "Of course. You seem like someone worth going to bat for."

"Thank you." The old woman stood up. "For what it's worth I really think you two make a wonderful couple."

Buffy felt strange lying but knew it made her feel better. "Thank you."

"I can tell by the way he looks at you that he really must love you."

Xander stepped back on to the patio. "Okay they are dropping the stuff off next week."

Buffy nodded. "Sounds good."

Xander stepped to his grandma hugging her. "Thank you again."

She hugged him back. "Promise me it won't be another 10 years."

Xander nodded. "Not another 10 years. I promise."

As Buffy got up to leave Val stepped to her hugging her back "Thank you" she whispered in Buffy's ear.

A few minutes later Xander was in the cab of his truck and looked at Buffy. "Well it has been interesting."

"No argument there. " Xander laughed a little. Buffy looked at him curious. "What is so funny?"

"Just remembering what you said to Katherine. I think she was legit crapping her pants." He laughed again but stopped for a second. 'Oh God."

"What?"

He completely forgot for a second that he was still angry at Buffy. The mask that he wore telling her everything was okay wasn't needed and he was actually having fun with her. "Oh it's nothing."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What? Did you forget that you were supposed to be pissed off at me?"

Xander stopped and looked at her stunned. "What are you talking about. I'm not pissed."

"Xander I'm not stupid. I knew what you were doing up at the hospital that day."

"if you knew why didn't you say something?"

"Selfish reasons. If you forgave me, even if it wasn't real, I got to have you back in my life."

Xander opened his mouth not sure what to say. "You make it hard to stay mad."

Buffy poked his side teasing him. "If being mad at me is so important how about I tell you something that will help stoke that fire?"

Buffy thought for a second. "Pretty sure Cordy was going to sleep with you if you made it to prom?"

Xander turned to her a combination of frustration and laughter. "You are the devil. I mean that is just mean. Why would you tell me that?'

Buffy laughed. "Where are we on that whole hating Buffy plan now?"

"Check your mail box when you get home Buffy. Lex Luthor probably sent you an invite to join The Legion of Doom for the evil your pushing right now."

Across town Faith sat on Xander's couch wondering where he was and couldn't help but feel a twinge in her stomach she didn't want to admit was jealousy. She just sighed "Where the hell are you?"


	35. Let's EAT!

Faith walked through the graveyard giving Xander the silent treatment while they went on patrol. At first Xander figured he could just wait it out but the 2 hours in it was getting old. Just when he thought he could take no more the tension was broken by a Kowlawari demon.

The thing looked like it was part sheep and part bear. As Xander turned the corner it jumped out them and took a swipe at him. "Holy shit."

All the anger and contempt was suddenly replaced with worry. "Go low Xander."

Xander swept the legs of the demon while Faith speared it up top. It growled trying to swipe at Faith. "Whoa not today big fella." She knew with the sharp claws she had to act quick. Careful to avoid the mouth she reached for the head and twisted and snapped in's neck in one quick motion. "And you are done."

Xander jumped up looking at the now dead demon. "What is this thing?"

Faith shrugged "Hell if I know."

Xander smiled. "Well at least you are talking to me again."

Faith opened her mouth to say something. "Was talking to you." She started walking going back on patrol.

Xander jumped in front of her. "Stop. I can only apologize so many times."

"You said you were going to be an hour and than."

"And than I saw my grandma who I had not seen in almost a decade. I was going to leave but I felt like I owed her something."

"Or maybe you like spending time with Buffy more than you like spending time with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Faith you are not this insecure girl."

Faith shrugged and opened her mouth. "I don't know most guys wouldn't miss the chance to spend time with their girlfriend especially when they are promised a hummer."

"Trust me I wanted to be there but it is complicated. I have this cousin that is awful and she has no soul I swear. I was just about to escape but my grandma."

Faith leaned against a tombstone. "Tell me about her?"

Xander ran his fingers through his hair. "To be honest I think she is the only one worth a damn. I don't have a lot of memories of her but the few I had as a kid I remember her always being kind. She wanted to spend some time with me and."

Faith sighed. "And you were being a good guy." She shook her head. ""I can't get angry I guess. Part of the thing I like about you is that you are the kind of guy who would make time for his grandma."

"And the thing I like about you is that you are beautiful and forgiving."

Faith laughed and rolled her eyes. "Kissing my ass isn't." She stepped to him. "The worst approach for you to take."

Xander inched closer to her only inches from her lips. "I promise you. Every time I can be with you. I will."

"And you'll always choose me over Buffy."

He nodded "Always."

She pressed her lips to him and kissed him deeply. Her tongue slid in to his mouth as she deepened the kiss. As she pulled back and away she smiled "You are forgiven."

Xander slid his hands around her waist sliding them to her ass. "How about as a way of making it up to you I will take that blow job that meant so much to you."

Faith just laughed. "Oh no no no no. You owe me stud. You are going to pay?"

Xander squeezed her ass pulling her closer. "What kind of payment?"

"If I were you I would brush up on my Australian accent cause you are going to spend so much time down under."

"Let's get this patrol done and see if I can lick your belly button from the inside."

She gasped. "You know just what to say to a girl."

When they finally arrived back at Xander's there was no playing hard to get. Faith pulled her pants off and revealed she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. Xander stood in the doorway. "I got to give it to you. You know what I like."

She sat down on the floor her back against the coffee table. She opened her legs revealing her beautifully glistening pussy. "Shut up and put that tongue to some real use."

He smirked and started towards her. "Can do."

Faith shook her head "No. STOP." She looked at him taunting. She slid a finger against her slit sliding it up and down.. She slowly slid it in her tight hole. "You want this? You get on your knees and crawl."

Xander laughed and did as she asked. "Like this?"

Faith pulled her wet finger out and beckoned him over. "Good boy." As Xander crawled she traced the outline of her lips with the wet finger.

"Open up wider."

Faith bit her lip. "You mean like this? She spread her legs as her cunt opened up to him."

"Perfect." He moved his mouth to the inside of her knee. He laid soft wet kisses as his tongue moved up her inner thigh.

Her breath shuddered as she tossed her head back staring at the ceiling. "Higher"

Xander moved his mouth to her inner thigh. "As you wish." Her pussy was only getting wetter waiting in anticipation. As he turned his face to her slit he let his nose brush against her slit. He nuzzled it playfully. With no warning he moved in kissing and sucking on her clit. Faith felt like she was going to jump out of her skin.

She whimpered "Fuck." With one hand she guided it to the back of his head grinding pushing it deeper between her legs. Her other free hand moved to her breasts squeezing and rubbing them.

Xander used the rough side of his tongue taking long strokes against her clit. When she couldn't take anymore he moved to her slit. She was soaking wet and he was savoring every drop of flavor she had to give him. He pushed his tongue in to her and wiggled it deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his face

"You are a pussy eating artist Xander Harris." She raised her hips against his mouth and started grinding her cunt in to his face. To his response he slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up pulling her in closer with her own movements.

As his tongue pushed deeper in to her his mouth vibrated against her clit. Faith knew she was going to cum and she was going to cum hard. She panted like a dog "Oh God Xander please don't stop almost there."

Xander looked up at her looking in her eyes. Something about watching the woman you are going down on shaking in physical pleasure, knowing at this moment you were the center of her world only made him want to work that much harder.

With out warning he picked Faith up in a reverse piggyback hoisting her on his shoulders pressing her against the wall. Her legs wrapped tightly against his head she leaned against the wall still gyrating. Xander started licking harder and faster. He munched her box like his lift depended on it.

Faith knew she couldn't hold on anymore as she felt the damn breaking. As she started cumming She cried out in pure pleasure "Ahhhhhh soooo goooood." Xander was there to catch every drop licking her bald pussy completely clean and dry.

When she finished he slid his hands from her ass to her waist and pulled her off the wall and his shoulders. He set her on her own two feet but held her up as her legs still felt a bit like jelly. He smiled at her looking in to her eyes. "Well if I wasn't forgiven before. I hope that might have earned me some forgiveness."

"Fuck Xander I think I might start making shit up to get pissed at you for if that is how you are going to make it up to me."

He moved in and kissed her softly and slowly Her own taste still lingered on his lips. He pulled back and grinned. "I'd be okay with that cause you taste like heaven."

Faith laughed "Who is Kevin? Why would you know what he taste like?"

"I said Heaven."

"What ever you need to tell yourself."

"You are so mean to me." He laughed as he went across the room picking up her pants. "So are you staying tonight?"

Faith reached out taking the pants. She shook her head "I should probably get home cause we know if I stay I'm going to end up fucking you all night and than you don't get any sleep."

"And I go in to school like a zombie cause we don't get any sleep. God sometimes being responsible sucks."

"So you aren't mad that I'm going to cum and run?"

"No anger."

Faith quickly shimmied the pants up and leaned in kissing him. "You do know you are the best right."

Xander shook his head. "The results just came in. There was some guy in North Dakota who just edged me out he bought his girlfriend a puppy."

"Oh I don't want a puppy but if you were to offer me doggystyle."

"You are such a pervert."

"And you love it." She leaned in kissing him one more time. "I will see you tomorrow." With that she was out the door.

Xander couldn't help but feel like his life was finally getting back on track. As he pulled off his clothes and headed to the bedroom he just whispered "Life is good."

The next morning Faith showed up at the school early that morning. Most of the teachers weren't even in yet but Giles was there. She showed up in the library and worked with Giles on some basic training. As the school day got closer to starting Giles told Faith they could continue another day. It was barely 8 am and Faith knew she could go home catch a few more hours but came up with her own plan.

Giles had a couch in his office and she could sleep there. Wake up in a few hours and have lunch with Xander and everyone else.

When lunch time rolled around Faith made her way to the cafeteria. She scanned the room and found Buffy carrying a tray of food. She snuck up behind her and cupped her ass. "Hey Blondie you need some help carrying that wagon your dragging."

Buffy turned around rolling her eyes. "Don't touch my butt Faith that is just weird."

Faith laughed loving making Buffy uncomfortable. "Oh you know you love it. So where is Xander?"

Buffy shrugged looking around and finding a vacant picnic table outside. "I'm sure he will be along. I thought he said something about stopping to have sex with Cordeila."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh well maybe I should find them and see if they need a third?"

Buffy sat down at the table and smiled. "You know I have you figured out."

Faith plopped down sitting across from Buffy. "Oh really? What is to figure?"

"You come off as this whole sexual deviant but I think that is mostly talk. Your mouth talks a big game but I'm not sure you are nearly as sexually liberated as you come off." With that Buffy opened her milk and took a drink.

Faith nodded and shrugged "You are probably right. But since you brought up mouths and cumming did you know that Xander was some sort of pussy eating savant?"

Buffy coughed spraying a little of the milk she was trying to swallow. "Faith stop." She quickly grabbed a napkin cleaning up her mouth.

"That was kind of what Xander looked like when I was done."

Buffy's eyes bulged out and she knew she shouldn't ask but she was curious. "He couldn't have been that good?"

Faith leaned in and whispered. "As one point I was worried my legs were going to crush his head I was so in to what he was doing."

"You had your legs wrapped around his head?"

"And he had me up against the wall and it was like one of those really good cinnamon rolls. You know the kind you get from the mall. They are all sticky and sweet."

Buffy felt a twinge of jealousy she was about to say something when Xander and Willow came up behind them.

Xander put his tray down next to Faith. "Hey hon what are you doing here?"

Faith shrugged, "Since when does a girlfriend need an excuse to hang out with her man and you know." She took one of his chicken nuggets off his lunch tray. "And steal some lunch."

Willow sat next to Buffy. "So what are we talking about?"

Faith smirked at Buffy. "Oh Cinnamon rolls."

Xander piped up. "I think my favorite part is the last bite. You know the one right in the middle the warm creamy center. I love that."

Buffy nodded "I hear you do."

Xander looked up from his lunch tray "What?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nothing."

Willow looked up from her food. "So I was thinking Faith since you and Xander are a couple now maybe you two would come on a double date with Oz and me."

Xander interrupted and laughed. "Willow I love you but Faith isn't really uhm"

Faith cut him off. "I'm not really what?"

Xander suddenly felt like he stepped on a land mine. "Uhm I just figured you aren't the double dating type. I mean."

Faith tilted her head and sharpened her glance. "So what? Now you are making my choices for me."

Xander back peddled "I'm sorry you are right I."

She just burst out laughing. "God I love messing with you. Xander is right though normally double dating isn't my thing but."

Willow smiled hopeful, "But?"

Faith returned the smile. "You got to try new things. So sure. Talk to Oz and figure out what works."

Buffy looked at Willow a little hurt. "How come you never ask Angel and I?"

Willow stammered, "Gee Buffy I'd love to have you two I just thought. I mean Angel doesn't really seem the social butterfly type."

Buffy hardened her glance. "Angel owes me. I will get his social butterfly to emerge from the cocoon."

Willow corrected her. "You know technically it's the caterpillar that emerges from the cocoon."

Before Buffy could say anything Faith spit it out. "Great so why don't we make this a triple date."

This time it was Xander who did the spit take almost choking, "What?"

Buffy nodded "I'm down for it."

Willow nodded "How about Saturday night?"

Faith nodded "Saturday is good. Most of the vampires don't really come out till closing time at the bars anyways so we can do this date before than."

Xander took a hard swallow. "Is this for real? "

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Stop being overly dramatic this will be fun."

Xander shook his head "Yeah I don't see how but what the hell."

For his part Xander didn't sweat it. He figured there was no way in Hell Angel would show up to a triple date but with Buffy turning the screws the impossible just became possible.

Willow talked to Faith who talked to Xander convincing him to open up his place to host the old hootenanny. As the days drew on Xander kept hoping someone would back out or cancel and they would have to call the whole thing off. Before he knew it though Saturday had arrived. He was looking over himself in the mirror. As he heard the door knob turn he knew it had to be Faith.

She sauntered in smiling. "Hey loverboy your dream girl is here."

Xander rolled his eyes stepping out of the bedroom and in to the living room. "You know it's not to late to cancel this thing. One of us comes down with a stomach flu. We don't want to get the others sick."

Faith shook her head. "You are missing the fun here."

"I think we have a different definition of fun."

Before Faith could answer there was a knock at the door. She just smiled. "They are here."

Xander went to the door to find Willow standing there with a basket. She pushed her way in and past Xander. " I need to use your oven."

Xander turned following her in the kitchen. "Good to see you too Willow. Mind if I ask what you are doing?"

Willow pulled a foil pan out of the basket. "Food. I figured we should make this a dinner party."

Xander smiled. "Food?"

Willow just nodded. "Lasagna."

Faith leaned against the counter. "If I'd of known you were doing that?"

Xander laughed. "You'd of what? Faith you don't cook."

She shrugged "Hey I could have picked up something or take out?"

Willow shook her head. "Don't sweat it guys. Buffy is bringing the salad and Oz has garlic bread."

A wicked smirk crossed Xander's face. "Garlic bread? We should make sure Angel gets some."

Faith rolled her eyes. "You know that garlic vampire thing is a myth. I think."

Willow pushed the pan in to the oven. "Doesn't really matter anyways. It's not like he really eats." She turned and looked at him. "Doesn't eat like you at least."

Xander suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh my God did you tell everyone Faith. I get the whole freaking Buffy out thing but did you have to tell Willow I went down on you?"

Faith just covered her mouth laughing. "I didn't"

Willow stood there awkward. "I was actually talking about food cause you usually are so hungry but I'm going to do my best to scrub that image from my head."

Xander shook his head as Faith kept laughing. He pointed at Faith. "This is your fault. "

An hour later everyone had arrived. Angel was the last one who entered with Buffy carrying a Tiramisu. Willow looked at him. "You brought dessert."

Angel shrugged. "Well I won't partake but I've been told the place I bought it from is pretty amazing."

Buffy held Angel's arm looking at Willow. "Well I could smell the lasagna in the hall and wow."

Xander stood in the back ground and sipped a glass of water. "Hey you know what is strange to me."

Buffy turned to Xander confused. "Xander?"

Xander walked up to Angel. "How did you get in here? I mean I don't' think I ever invited you in. I mean unless you were in here before." He smiled at Angel. "I mean you did give me this place so I guess it isn't a shock. I never did ask how or why you came to get this place."

Angel looked at him. "Xander."

Xander just loved seeing the tense look on his face. "Hey relax. " He slapped his shoulder playfully. "What do you say we eat?"

Buffy nodded eagerly wanting to change the subject. "Yes let's eat."

They gathered around the table even though it was Xander's house Willow played host for the party. For the most part everything was going better as planned. The food was good the conversation was light and enjoyable. Just as Willow was cutting the dessert serving it up Buffy sighed. "You know I kind of feel guilty. I mean it is Saturday night and we are all hanging out having fun. I kind of feel like we should have invited Giles."

Faith took Xander's hand holding it up. "Isn't this a couple's party. I mean wouldn't' it be kind of strange with him just here."

Before she could respond Xander interjected. "So we find him a girl. Who do we know that is his age and available?"

Faith pointed her fork at Buffy. "What about your mom?"

Buffy shook her head and covered her ears. "Oh God take that back."

Xander laughed. "Think about it. If it worked out you wouldn't have to call him Giles. You call him dad or maybe even daddy."

Buffy twisted her fingers in her ears and started humming. "La la la I'm not listening."

Xander held his side laughing. "Might make Angel jealous if you call another man than him daddy."

Angel shook his head. "Oh no, I am a vampire and over my 200 years I have seen some kink you wouldn't believe but Buffy calling me daddy isn't on the list."

Willow put her hands up. "Okay no more talk of Joyce and Giles hooking up."

Buffy took her fingers out of her ears. "At least I have one friend here. Thank you Willow."

Willow started passing around the dessert. "For the next portion of our evening I was thinking we could play a couples game."

Faith looked at her cocking an eye. "Playing a game? What kind of game?"

Oz pulled an old game from his back pack. "It's the Newlywed game."

Angel looked at Oz. "There are no married people here."

Willow shrugged. "It's more about finding out how well do you know your mate."

Xander shook his head. "This seems unfair. All of you have at least a year on dating. Faith and I."

Faith cut him off. "Are going to win. That is what matters."

Buffy smirked and looked at Angel. "Let's hand these sorry losers their asses."

Willow laughed. "Dream on Summers. You might be good in the graveyard but I got this."

Xander stood up. "Let's take 20 minute to clean up and put away dishes and we will kick this off."

Faith and Willow stood up but Oz looked at them. "How about the ladies sit. Guys we can do this."

Angel nodded. "Sure."

While the guys cleaned up after dinner the girls set up and got the game ready. They positioned the chairs and couch so everyone could see each other to play.

As the guys finished cleaning Willow directed everyone to sit next to their partner. Faith rubbed the cushion next to her on the love seat. Willow cleared her throat. "Okay so the way this goes I pull a question from the box. The girls will write their answer down and the boys than have to guess the answer their mate wrote. Round two we switch and girls have to guess what the boy's answer."

Faith smiled at her. "So does that make you Chuck Woolery?"

Xander corrected her. "Chuck Woolery was love connection honey. You are thinking of"

Angel spit it out before Xander could say it. "Bob Eubanks"

Buffy turned looking at him. "Fan of the Newlywed Game?"

Angel shrugged. "Buffy I have a good portion of the time where I can't go outside so I pass the time how ever I have too."

Willow looked at the guys. "While you were doing the dishes we filled out the first segment of questions. So if you are ready."

Oz nodded. "Let's do this."

Willow read out the card. "Is your significant other a morning or night person?"

Angel looked at Buffy. "She's a slayer. Has to be night."

Buffy turned her card over showing morning. "Angel just cause I'm a slayer it doesn't define who I am. I love mornings when everything fresh and new and the morning is still young dew on the grass."

Xander looked at Faith and bit his lip. "I feel like I have to go Night. Not cause she is a slayer. I have tried to wake her up too early and it didn't end well."

Faith flipped over the card it said night. "Point one for us baby."

Oz smiled at Willow. "She has to be morning. I mean I've seen her early and she is way to perky not to be morning."

Willow flipped over the card showing morning. "That's one point us."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. We will get that point back."

Willow pulled the next card. "Your girlfriend is at the video store and she is going to rent her favorite movie. What movie is she renting?"

Angel looked at Buffy closing his eyes. "I remember a conversation about her going to see what is the movie with Patrick Swayze and dancing. Oh Dirty Dancing." He snapped pointing at her. "You've said you've seen it 20 times."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That is not my favorite movie."

Xander laughed before she could turn the card over "Princess Bride."

Buffy stopped for a second looking a little stunned. She turned the card over. "He's right. Princess Bride it is."

Faith was a little shocked. "You knew that?"

Xander stammered for a second. "It's one of my favorites so when she told me how much she liked it. It kind of stuck."

Faith nodded "And my movie is….."

Xander looked at her for a second. "I'm going to guess Halloween."

Faith rolled her eyes flipping over "Sound of Music."

Xander looked at her "We watched Halloween and you told me you love it."

Faith sighed. "I love it doesn't mean it is my favorite."

Xander looked at her confused. "And sound of music?"

Faith sighed "It has a connection to my childhood."

Oz answered to break the tension. "Well I'm going to guess Willow for E.T"

Willow flipped over the card showing E.T "You know me so well. When they ride the bike and it floats off the ground it gets me every time." She looked at the guys "One more question than it's your turn." Willow took out the card reading the last question. "If my girlfriends house was on fire and she only had time to save one item she would save"

Angel looked at her trying to read her face. "I'm going to say the ring I got her." He took her hand sliding it over the claddagh ring.

Buffy bit her lip. "That is a good answer but it's not right." She flipped over the card. "I need Mister Gordo to sleep. I mean. I've had him forever."

Angel looked at her "The pig?"

Xander looked at Faith. "I'm going to guess weapon?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Jesus you too? To borrow a line from Buffy I'm more than just a slayer." She flipped it over and revealed her answer. "Rolling Stone autographed tshirt"

Xander looked at her surprised. "I didn't even know you had that."

Oz now looked at her impressed. "You saw the Stones?"

Faith nodded, "They were passing through Boston and I jumped the fence and worked my way backstage."

Willow looked at her awestruck. "You are so bad ass."

Xander put his hands up "In my defense you never told me that story."

Oz looked at Willow. "I'm going to say lap top."

Willow groaned "Well not 3 for 3" She turned the card over revealing "My Dingoes poster."

Oz looked at her surprised "Really?"

"I hang it over my bed and it's the last thing I see before I go to bed each night."

It went back and fourth for a while. When they came to the final round Willow's team had 10 points. Faith and Xander hanging solid at 8 points and Buffy and Angel were picking up the lead with 7 points.

Willow took out the last card. "For the final round you can choose who you want to answer and who you want to guess. You also can bet as many of your points as you want."

Xander pointed at Willow. "Oh like final jeopardy"

She just nodded "Exactly and I'm going to be the one to answer cause Oz has been so good about guessing my answers tonight."

Angel looked at Buffy. "What do you want to do?"

Buffy shrugged, "I've guessed more right answers than you tonight so."

Angel nodded. "Sounds good."

Xander looked to Faith. "We are pretty even tonight."

Faith shrugged. "I'll guess."

Willow took the card. "Write down how many points you want to bet."

As the teams wrote down their bet Willow waited. When they were done she looked at everyone. "If you guys are ready. Your final question is." She turned the card over. "If I could change one thing about my partner it would definitely be blank"

They filled out the cards and Willow looked at Xander. "You were the only one who got the last question right so you have to go first."

Xander looked at Faith. "I am going to say she would change the way I always jump in to battle head first with out thinking."

Faith rolled her eyes and flipped the card over. "I said I wish you weren't so nice? Especially to"

Angel interrupted "Xander nice?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "You never say no to anyone on anything. You are afraid that the world is going to not like you if you tell someone no. We were just talking about this yesterday."

Xander rolled his eyes. "We talk about a lot of things."

Willow smirked. "How many points did you bet?"

Faith flipped over the card showing 7 points. Oz interrupted. "So that leaves you with 1 point."

Willow looked at Oz. "We are up." She took a breath sucking it in. "I know that Oz is always telling me I'm to insecure. He constantly tells me that I am good enough at just about everything."

Oz flipped the card over showing insecurities. Willow grabbed him in a hug. "We are like the best couple ever."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah yeah. How many points."

Willow bit her lip. "Well to stick with my answer about me being insecure." She turned it over to show 1 point.

Angel clapped his hands rubbing them together. "We aren't out of this. We can still win."

Buffy got a pit in her stomach. "You know what you guys won."

Faith laughed. "You can't bail on the last question."

Angel looked at Buffy. "Hey we can still win."

She sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't " She looked at Angel. "Okay fine."

Angel locked his eyes with Buffy. "She wrote down broodiness."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope."

Faith could tell something was off. "How many points?"

Angel cut her off. "What did you write down?"

Buffy shrugged "Does it matter? We lost. All Hail the champions Willow and Oz."

Angel looked at her. "Come on it's just a game. It's not a big deal."

Buffy regretted writing it down now but in the moment she thought Angel would know. She flipped the card over. It read, "Angel would be Human."

A stunned silence filled the room. Angel looked at Buffy not even sure what to say. Buffy dropped the card. "It was just the first thing that popped in my head."

Angel stood up. "Thank you for the evening everyone I should go."

Buffy stood up this time. "Angel stop. Like you said this is just a game."

Angel looked at her shaking his head. "How am I supposed to respond to that?"

Buffy looked up at the ceiling hoping to find the answer. "It was an honest answer."

Angel closed his eyes trying to find his calm. "You don't think I want that same thing. You don't think I would give anything I have or would have forever to be able to offer that to you."

Buffy raised her voice to him. "Than what is the big deal?"

Angel stepped to her. "Cause you took the ugliest darkest thing about me. Something I know and you said it out loud. Of course you are right but you just took my biggest weakness my biggest fault and held it up for everyone to see. I can't change it. The one thing I beat myself up over and say I'm not good enough for her you just confirmed you feel the same way."

Xander stood up trying to calm the situation. "Let's just take a moment. Like we said it is just a game."

Ignoring Xander Buffy pushed on. "You are right Angel. You being a vampire is hard and I don't know how things are going to work out. I have so many questions that I push to the back of my head cause I'm afraid of the answer but I love you. I love you in spite of all of that. I love you even though you are a vampire and that has to count for something."

Angel shook his head. "Wow you love me even though. Like it is a chore."

Buffy put her hands over her face. "I don't want to do this right now. My friends are here and it was just one answer. An answer that if I could have put something else down I would have."

Angel took a moment and nodded. He found his center and looked at Buffy. 'You are right. I over reacted." He looked at everyone at the party. "I'm sorry. I"

Faith laughed, "Hey wouldn't be a good party if there was no drama involved."

Angel looked at Buff y reaching to her he took her hand. "I love you."

Buffy nodded at him "I know you do. I love you too and nothing changes that."

Angel looked at her. "But it is getting late and if I'm going to help with patrol later I probably should get you home Buffy."

Willow groaned. "Oh come on we don't have to end it this soon."

Xander looked to her. "He's right Willow. We have to get prepped and ready for patrol. This was fun though."

Willow piped up. "Fun enough to do again sometime?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sure. I think in a decade or two maybe." She looked up at Angel. "Should we go?"

With in 20 minutes Xander's apartment was his own again. Faith stuck around and helped with clean up. When they were just about done. Xander looked at her. "Hey I was wondering one thing?"

"How late we can be out for patrol and not walk that line of too tired to fuck but not feel guilty for shirking responsibility?"

"Not even close." He leaned against the table. "You said I am too nice?"

Faith nodded. "I stand by that."

"But you said Especially with, but before you could finish Angel interrupted. So? Especially with whom?"

Faith shook her head. "Oh hell no. We aren't doing this? Willow's little game already made enough drama for one night."

Xander smirked at Faith. "Just curious. But I guess you are right. We will let it be."

Faith stepped to him and laid a kiss on his lips. "Good call. " She pulled back. "What do you say we go find some nice vampires to kill?"

Xander shrugged "Can't be any scarier than what we've already faced tonight."

,

k,


	36. And than things got real

"Hey don't forget the throwing knives Xander."

Xander opened his coat revealing the knives inside. "I got them. I picked them up after you threw them in that fish looking thing."

""You want to call it a night. We can head back to your place."

"You are going to think I am crazy for turning you down but I have got to get some homework done. I am still trying to do this whole Xander not the worst student in the school thing."

Faith stepped closer to him. "This sucks. I mean tomorrow you are bailing out on patrol."

"I'm not bailing. Willow promised to help me with my financial aid paper work and college applications."

Faith groaned, "I think I liked it a lot better when you were the slacker student."

Xander pulled Faith to her. "We will have the weekend together." He laid a soft kiss on her.

She kissed him back. He slid her hands down his ass and smacked his butt. "Okay fine but you better make this weekend something special."

"I'll make it an extravaganza to talk about for years to come."

He walked Faith to her car, which was parked right next to his. They loaded the weapons up and went their separate ways. When Xander arrived home he cracked open his math book and worked on fractions for the next hour. He got under the sheets just in time to get 5 decent hours of sleep.

The next morning waking up on time for school and getting out of bed felt like an impossible task unto itself but he found a way. When he parked his truck Willow and Oz were leaning against the van waiting for him and Buffy.

Oz could se how tired Xander was. "So Xander there is this new trend that is catching on with the hot hip youth. It's called sleep."

Xander just put on a cheap pair of sunglasses and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I've heard of it I will have to look in to getting some."

Willow looked at him concerned. "We still on for operation get Xander into college?"

Xander nodded. "I will be there."

Joyce pulled up a few seconds later to drop Buffy off. As she did so she honked her horn waving for Xander to come over.

Xander muttered under his breath "What did I do now?"

Xander walked to her vehicle as Buffy opened the door jumping out. He looked to her. "What is going on?"

Buffy shrugged "Beats me. She says she wants to talk to you."

Xander approached the driver side window. Joyce rolled her window down. "Xander I got kind of a big favor I need to ask you?"

Xander shrugged. "Can never deny you anything. What is up?"

Joyce sighed. "I got a call an hour ago that the gallery has a major buyer coming through. Someone from Uzbekistan with more money than they know what to do with."

"Still not seeing where I come in?"

"The owner of the gallery wants me to act as personal liaison to this customer. The problem is Buffy has an important doctors appointment right after school."

Xander closed his eyes knowing where this was going. "Oh."

"Xander most likely I will be able to do this. I should be done by a quarter till 3 but we never know how this kind of things falls. I need a back up plan. This is the first chance we are going to have to get a look at the baby."

Thing between Buffy and Xander had greatly improved in the last few weeks but the idea of taking Buffy to a doctor's appointment to check on the fate of what was technically his child was a bit much. "Joyce."

"Xander if I had anyone else I could ask."

"Faith?"

"I don't have her phone number."

"Angel?"

"Appointment is in the middle of the day. The sun takes him out of the equation. " Xander sighed. "If I had any one else I could ask."

"Yeah I know. This just feels like."

Joyce smiled. "I promise this isn't a set up. If you don't want to go in you can wait in your car."

"Joyce."

"Buffy is afraid Xander. She won't admit it but she is afraid. Yeah she screwed up but the idea of her going through this appointment and all of this stuff in a cold doctors office alone. She needs someone in her corner. I am going to try like hell to be there on time but if I can't"

"You swear to me this isn't some parent trap moment. You know where I see the baby and suddenly I realize that I should be feeling something or."

Joyce shook her head. "I wouldn't try manipulating you like that."

"Does Buffy know?"

"I told her I would try to be there but If I couldn't I'd arrange something."

Xander nodded and looked at her. "If you need me I will be there."

"Thank you Xander. This is probably for nothing but thank you anyways."

Joyce pulled out of the school parking lo and made his way over to Willow and Oz. the warning bell rang and Buffy dropped back to talk to Xander. "Hey Xander."

"Buffy"

"So my mom asked if you would take me to my appointment?"

"She told me you didn't know."

"I didn't but I heard the phone call this morning. The walls are pretty thin. I thought she was going to cancel."

Xander held open the door for Buffy as she walked in. "She told me she probably will be done at the gallery in time."

"If this puts you in a strange position."

"Buffy it is fine."

Xander shared a first hour with Buffy and held the door open for her yet again. "Xander anyone ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"Does it matter if they were drunk?"

"Speaking of a little red around the eyes." She sat down at her desk and turned around facing him. "Someone hasn't' been sleeping enough."

"Is it that obvious?"

""Only because I for once am getting proper sleep and am not keeping, ya know a slayer schedule."

He let go of a deep breath. "I will carry on. I can do this."

Buffy sighed. "I know you are trying to be strong for Faith. You have this natural inclination to protect those you care about but you have to protect yourself as well."

"I know I know."

Before she could say anything else the teacher walked in and started on the class assignment. Xander was listening but he couldn't help but wonder if helping Joyce was the right thing.

First there was his own girl friend. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was edgy when it came to the subject of Buffy. He didn't want to call it jealousy but she definitely felt the need to make herself aware of any time he had anything to do with Buffy.

Than there was the matter of Angel,. He most certainly wouldn't be happy with the idea of Xander taking her to a doctor's appointment to get an update on what he considered his baby.

His mind flashed back to what Faith said. He was too nice and probably could use the word No a whole lot more in his vocabulary. It was too late for that though. He just hoped Joyce was off work in time and would make this a non-issue.

An hour before school got out Xander was called to the main office. The secretary pointed at the phone and Xander picked up. "Hello."

Joyce's called to break the news. "Xander we just closed the deal and it's great for the gallery."

"So you'll be done in time?"

"I was just told that they are crating the pieces he bought and I am to accompany them to the airport and make sure they are all handled properly."

"Oh." He rubbed his brow and ran his hands down his face. "Angel is going to hate this."

"He can't be my concern. Right now I am looking out for my daughter."

"I know. You are a good mom."

"Tell Buffy I am sorry and if I can I will get there before the appointment is over."

"Will do."

He hung up the phone and returned to class. By the end of the school day he was waiting for Buffy by her locker. Buffy rolled up. "So are you my ride?"

Xander nodded. ""Your mother is on the way to the air port to put some art on a plane. She told me that if she can get there in time for any of the appointment she will."

"Gotcha."

"Hey I'm not your mom but I can help or be you know there for you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't know if there is anyone in this world who is more there for me constantly than you." She hugged him. "Let's go."

Buffy checked in at the clinic and found a seat. Xander flipped through the magazine sitting next to her. "So I know you don't do well with hospital or the whole doctor thing but if you need me to be there for you or go back or hold your hand."

"You'd do that?"

"I promised your mom I'd help so if you want me too I"

Before he could respond the nurse stepped in to the waiting area. "Buffy Summers."

She stood up. "We are here."

Xander stood up and knew that we meant he was going back. Xander walked along side Buffy into the tiny room. They ran all the usual tests. They checked her blood, weight, pulse, blood pressure. When that was done a tall blonde Nordic looking woman entered the room.

"Buffy it is good to see you again."

'Doctor Reid good to see you."

Xander was a little taken back. Buffy's doctor was not hard to look at. She turned her attention to Xander. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Xander opened his mouth but Buffy cut him off. "Yep. Boyfriend and baby father all in one."

She put her hand out to shake. "It's very nice to meet you and congratulations on your baby."

Xander nodded just going along with it. "Thank you."

Just than the ultra sound machine was wheeled in to the room and Reid looked at Buffy. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby today?"

Buffy shook her head. "I think knowing it is healthy is enough for me."

As they pushed the cart in place Xander stood just behind Buffy. "You okay?"

Buffy nodded "I'm good. Mostly." She let out a deep breath. Buffy unbuttoned the bottom buttons on her blouse exposing her pregnant belly. Doctor Reid applied a thick layer of the gel and turned on the machine.

It didn't take long after she placed the probe on Buffy's belly before they found the baby followed by the heart beat. Doctor Reid pointed to the screen. "There is the baby" She pointed to the tiny bean on the screen followed by the heart beat.

Buffy's eyes watered up a little. "That is my baby?"

Reid nodded and smiled. "Good strong heart beat."

Xander glanced at the screen in passing for a second but as Reid fine tuned the knob they could suddenly hear the heart beat. It was at that moment all of this became oh so real for Xander. If he wanted to he couldn't peel his eyes off that screen.

He held his breath watching the flicker on the screen that was the heart beat. "Wow " Buffy turned looking up at him just watching his reaction. She could tell this was a big moment. No one said anything until the door opened as Joyce came in.

"Honey I'm here."

Xander stepped back gathering his thoughts. "Oh hey Joyce."

Doctor Reid recognized Joyce from previous appointments. "We are doing the ultra sound if you'd like to take a look at your future grand baby."

The room felt like it was spinning for Xander. This baby was no longer hypothetical. It was flesh. It was blood. It was real. In that moment he didn't know what he felt but he knew he couldn't be in that room anymore. He looked at Buffy. "Your mom is here now and if you don't need me."

Joyce nodded to Xander. "Thank you again Xander."

To Reid it looked like an asshole boyfriend bailing on his pregnant girlfriend but he didn't care. Buffy just looked at him. "Thank you Xander. For Everything."

He nodded and ran out the door. He picked up his pace and got in his truck driving quickly. He drove for a few minutes till he found a mostly empty parking lot. He threw the truck in gear and just screamed a mix of anger and frustration and confusion. He didn't want to feel anything for this baby. It wasn't his. At least not to Angel at least not to Buffy. He had distanced himself from this situation for that exact reason but in that clinic when he saw the heart beat and looked at the screen it felt like his child.

He pressed his head against the steering wheel and fought back the tears. He had always been the master of hiding his true face. Pain shows up you just make a joke and power through it. He was good at it. He'd done it his whole life but this was feeling like too much.

As Buffy rode in the front seat next to her mom she couldn't help but think of Xander and the way he bolted. "So Xander bailed as quick as he could."

Joyce kept her eyes on the road. "This has to be hard on him Buffy."

"I know."

"Do you? I mean Kramer vs Kramer only had to deal with custody of the child via divorce. You got body switching, two different men who have a legit argument to who should be father to this baby."

""Xander has never shown any interest."

"Well today was a dose of reality for him. " She sighed. "I should have seen this coming."

Buffy looked at Joyce skeptically. "Did you set this up mom? Was there really a buyer at the gallery?"

"I wouldn't do that to him. Yes there was a buyer and because of that buyer I should get a bonus that will cover all the wonderful things this child is going to need."

Buffy looked out the window. "Do you think you could drop me at Angel's?"

Joyce tried to hide her emotion. "You want to tell him about the doctors appointment."

"It was a big moment mom. I actually heard the heart beat. Doctor Reid made tape for me. Angel can actually see the baby on the ultra sound."

"Does he have a VCR?"

"Bought one just for this."

Joyce sighed taking the turn to Angel's "I will drop you off but I don't want you there late. It is a school night and you need your rest."

"Don't worry Angel has to help Faith with patrol tonight so I'm sure he will drop me off by 8 o'clock."

As Joyce pulled in front of his place Buffy leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek. "You are the best mom."

Across town Xander found himself sitting in his truck. He knew he needed to talk to someone. He opened the truck door and walked up the path. He ran through all the people in his life that he could talk to about what was going on. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

As the door opened Xander swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked up and sighed. "Hey Giles. Do you think we could talk?"


	37. SON OF KALDARAC

Mayor Wilkins entered his office to find Conrad the vampire sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk. "Mister Conrad I believe right?"

The vampire stood to shake his hand. "You are late?"

Wilkins smiled at him and shook his hand. "I do owe you one hum dinger of an apology. The Children's Wing of the hospital just opened and there was some ribbon cutting and personal appearances. Being mayor is a 24 hour job." He pulled out his chair and sat behind his desk. "Now I'm trying to remember what you are here for. I know there was something about a Girl scout Jamboree but that doesn't seem to fit here."

"I am with the Cult of Kaldarac and."

The mayor snapped his finger and pointed. "Kaldarac. Now I am remembering. Although I would have thought you guys would have changed the name by now. I mean Kaldarac is dead after all. I did send some flowers or something. I think. I'd have to ask my secretary. " Before Conrad could respond he reached for his intercom. "Annie didn't we send a flower basket or something for the death of Kaldarac,"

Typing could be heard from the other end and finally she responded. "A cookie bouquet sir."

"Thank Annie." He pushed the button. "I love those cookie bouquets. Especially when they put them on the stick and you have some of that chocolate or caramel to dip. I hope you got a cookie out of the basket."

"Mister Mayor I am not here to discuss cookies."

Richard Wilkins nodded. "Okay. How about you tell me what does bring you here."

Conrad pulled an ancient text placing it on the mayor's desk. He opened the page to reveal ancient prophecy. "We always believe Kaldarac would be the one to bring in the new day but upon further inspection we found this."

 _"As the final Son rises the slayer shall fall and he shall bring eternal darkness and a final shift of power will be given to those who own the night."_

The mayor read the text. "Still not following you here Mister Conrad."

At this point Conrad stood up and started to pace. "Okay so if you look at the book we always thought it was Sun but upon further inspection I believe it is Son."

The mayor looked at it. "With out my reading glasses it might be hard to tell but that does look like a U not an O"

"It's O. It is most definitely O. Which means Kaldarac was never meant to take out the slayer It was his last sired Son."

The mayor leaned back in his chair and took in a breath. "Interesting theory you have there. So do you know who this supposed Son is."

Conrad nodded. "We've talked with him and Eric has accepted his role that he is the vessel that Kaldarac."

The mayor laughed and cut him off. "Wait a minute. Sorry but you are trying to tell me that the hope of your future and corner stone of this cult is a guy named Eric."

"Mister Mayor I"

"Was Justin or Bobby to busy."

Conrad slammed his hand down. "I will not be disrespected."

"Whoa pal. Back that truck up." The mayor stood up. "You are here because you are bringing war to my town. You are looking for permission."

"I wouldn't say it is permission but more of a courtesy heads up."

The mayor crossed to Conrad looking him up and down. He chose his words carefully. "When does this happen?"

Conrad knew the reputation of the mayor and also knew he wasn't someone to be triffled with. He looked at him. "Friday is the full moon and Eric will kill the slayer at midnight."

The mayor rolled his eyes at the cliché idea of midnight. "You do know there are two of them."

Conrad nodded. "Yes we believe that was another misread of the prophecy. Eric will be killing the vampire slayer known as Faith."

The mayor paced the room for a minute allowing him to think. "I want full details. I want to know who you are bringing with you. Where you plan on doing all of this. I want the name of every last vampire you got coming to town. You give me that I give you my town blessing."

Conrad stood up. "You'll have all of the details on your desk by tomorrow morning."

The mayor nodded, "Good luck with your prophecy and eternal darkness."

As Conrad left the room the mayor went back to his desk. He went to the intercom once again. "Annie."

"Yes Mister Mayor."

"Bring me all the information we have on the new Vampire slayer who came to town."

Across town Xander was grocery shopping with Faith. As he pushed the cart Faith was looking at the cereal Xander was choosing. "What's with Bucket O Gems cereal? I thought you liked Lucky Charms."

"I'm pretty much down to nothing financially. I am going to have to get a job. I mean utilities are paid for at the apartment but I still need gas for the car and food for my stomach and I'm pretty much tapped."

"What kind of job are you looking for?"

Xander picked up a jar of value brand peanut butter and placed it in the cart. "Well I'd like it to be something easy that pays a but ton of cash but I'm a teenager so I get the feeling I should probably get familiar with the saying You want fries with that"

"You going to be okay? I mean your schedule is already pretty."

"You mean with school and helping you with slaying now I have to find something to support myself."

"I might have an idea that could work and you don't have to get a job."

"What you got?"

"Okay remember when I took the leather jacket from the vampire before I staked her."

"Yeah?"

"There was 50 bucks in the pocket. So maybe from here out before we stake the vampires we could."

"Mug them? Are you really suggesting we rob vampires?"

"Oh come on. It's not like they are out there earning the money honestly. When was the last time you saw a vampire working a 9 to 5 job?"

"You do make a good point."

"We can split everything 50 50 even though you know the work load is more like 80 20."

"I'd like to offer an objection but you are really good at your job."

As he turned in to the next isle he was recognized by Doctor Elliot.

Xander pushed his cart past her not realizing who it was till she called to him. "Xander right?"

Xander stopped and looked at her. "Uhm." His brain scrambled for a second. "Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Reid. I'm Buffy's doctor."

Xander nodded and smiled. "Oh right. Good to see you."

Faith looked at her confused. "Xander how does she know you?"

Doctor Reid looked at Faith. "I'm Elliot Reid. I'm a doctor. You must be Xander's sister."

"I'm his girlfriend." Faith crossed her arms a little angry.

Elliot looked at Xander. "Didn't Buffy say you were her boyfriend?"

Xander sighed knowing what was happening. "There is a logical explanation here."

Faith pushed past him and the doctor walking out. Xander sighed and looked at Reid. "It's not what you think." Before she could respond Xander ran after Faith. "Faith slow down."

"Why does Buffy's doctor know you Xander?"

"Last week Joyce had something and she asked me if I could take Buffy to her appointment. I should have said no."

"That doctor knew you. That tells me you didn't just drop her off. She thought you were Buffy's boyfriend."

"Look I wanted to tell you but it is complicated. This baby changes things and I'm trying my best to deal."

"You didn't tell me Xander. You didn't tell me because you thought I'd get angry which tells me you are fine with keeping secrets. Jesus that woman thought you were with Buffy."

"Again how am I supposed to explain to people the math behind this pregnancy? It's mine but it's not mine."

She spun around and glared at him. "Do you want this baby?"

He just looked at her perplexed. "What does it matter'? Angel is the father that has already been decided. Nothing I say or do changes that."

"You can't even give me straight up answer."

"Here is the honest to God answer. I don't know."

Faith stopped and took a deep breath. "I need space for now."

"What?"

"I got patrol tonight. Why don't you go finish your grocery shopping?"

"Faith I"

"Look I want to move past this but for right now." She shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Xander knew more words would only piss her off so he turned around and walked back in to the store. Faith couldn't help but feel like she was in a constant competition with Buffy. She knew there was only one person she could talk to.

She found herself in front of the rod iron gates of the Chase estate. She pushed the button on the speaker box asking for Cordeila as the gates opened. Cordy was waiting for Faith at the door as she pulled up.

Cordeila sighed. "I think I liked it better when no one dropped in unexpected."

"Look I know we aren't what you call best friends for life but I was kind of hoping we could talk."

"Come on. We can hang out by the pool."

As they walked to the back Cordy sat at the table. Faith sat down and across from her. "So I was hoping to talk to you about Xander."

Cordy sighed. "Just what I was hoping for my day."

"Look I know we are hardly best friends but we now have something in common."

"The infection known as the Xander bite."

"Look I'm not trying to connect deep I just want to know a thing or two."

"What would that be?"

Faith looked away almost nervous to ask. "Well it's just I'm wondering about Xander and his friendship with Buffy?"

Cordy just threw her head back and laughed. "Oh God it's nice to see this look on someone other than me."

"You think I'm over reacting?"

"Oh I think your reacting is just at the right level."

"So I'm not crazy?"

Cordy closed her eyes wanting to choose her words carefully. "Buffy is this force of nature to Xander. I swear I could have offered a three way with me and Brittany Spears and if Buffy needed him she would get first priority."

"You have to be kidding."

Cordy shook her head. "It sucks playing second fiddle in your own relationship."

"Why would you put up with that? You are"

"The most popular girl in school… hot… amazing so delicious Baskin Robbins should name a flavor after me?"

"I wouldn't go that far but."

"See Xander is." She sucked in a breath. "Exceptional. He treated me well and compared to most the boys at the school he was a real prince. I stuck around and put up with the 2nd place bullshit because I hoped some day he would work through it. Even as a second place he treated me better than most guys treat their first."

"He does have a way of making you feel" She searched for the word but Cordy found it first.

"Special."

Faith shook her head. "Maybe I just talk to Buffy and I tell her that she needs to have that conversation she should have had with him years ago. Tell him that it's not going to happen and he should let it go."

Cordy laughed hard. "Who is being delusional now?"

"If she means what she says and she has no feelings for him."

"Faith what I'm going to tell you is hard but you need to hear it. I left Xander because I knew with this baby she had just tied herself to Xander for the rest of his life. There is always going to be a connection."

"You think Xander wants something to do with this child?"

"It doesn't' matter if he does or not. Xander is going to do what he thinks is right. Even if Buffy doesn't see this kid as his, he will feel the need to step up and help or be there in some capacity. He isn't capable of just walking away."

"Lets play worst case scenario, people raise children separate every day of their lives. Just cause they have a child doesn't mean they end up together."

"True. You can't deny though it might be another coin on that scale tipping the balance in Buffy's favor."

"But you aren't factoring in Angel. Angel said."

"Stop it Faith. You are smarter that this." Cordy stood up trying to find her calm. "Angel is great to the teenage girl who loves drama, who wants the broody bad boy who looks good in black., dating the guy your mother hates."

"Buffy loves him."

"Yes she does. That love though can't sustain. It isn't built to last." Cordy stepped in front of Faith and breathed in a deep breath. "I always feared the day the reality of the situation hits Buffy. The day she realizes that the fantasy and the reality can't co exist."

"You feared it because"

"Because that would be the day she would realize how blind she was being."

"To Xander?"

"She keeps him in her back pocket. I fucking hate her for that." A little anger could be seen behind Cordy's eyes. "I knew a day would eventually come where the reality of what she could have with Xander would outshine the fantasy of what she has with Angel and when that day happens watch her whip that card out of her back pocket."

"Xander isn't some dog that is just going to run because she yells for him. You don't give him enough credit."

Cordy sat back down across from her. "If that were true you wouldn't need to be here. You are here because on some level you are afraid that Buffy is going to take him from you. Faith I know this cause I felt the same thing."

A little angry Faith stood up and shook her head. "I am not you. I am hotter than Buffy."

"So was I."

"I treat him better than she does."

"Me too?"

"I see him for who he is and I don't need some weak ass dark shadows cast off to make me realize he's the one I want."

"Faith everything you are saying applied to me to. For your sake I hope you are right. Everything I told you though I've felt it I have gone through it. You know what they say the definition of insanity is." Faith shook her head. "It's doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

Faith ran her hands through her hair trying to clear her mind. "I'm sorry for yelling. I should probably get going."

Cordy started walking her out the front. "For what it's worth I hope I'm wrong."

Faith just nodded "Yeah I'll see you around."

Across town at the old abandoned steel mill Eric paced nervously. He was still a relative new born as a vampire and the information that was being fed to him was hard to swallow. According to Conrad he was the prophesized one who would kill the slayer and bring forth a new day. Eric looked at Conrad. "I'm not sure that tonight is the right time. It feels to soon."

Conrad shook his head. "This has been foretold. This is destiny and tonight we grasp that destiny with both hands."

"But Kaldarac thought destiny was on his side. He had prophecy and"

"He had misread the prophecy."

"But we are but a fraction of what we were under Kaldarac. The army is dwindling and"

"And after tonight they will all come racing back. They will all beg to serve at your side."

"About that. I know Kaldarack gave me this gift and made me The One but."

"You are afraid of the slayer?"

He grimaced a littlie not wanting to show fear. "A little I mean she has killed a lot of vampires and."

Conrad shook his head. "You can put that fear away. We may not have the army we had months ago but with what is left. Even the greatest slayer could not over come the odds she will be up against."

Eric nodded pacing back and fourth. "Okay so the plan is all of them will swarm her at once. Even if she is able to take out 10 even 20 eventually it will be to much."

Conrad nodded. "They will surround her with no where to run or hide she will be grabbed and brought to you." He pulled out a golden dagger with jewels on the handle. "This belonged to Kaldarac and you will use it to end the slayer and bring fourth our new World."

Eric smiled looking at the dagger reaching out and taking it. "Oh wow. I can see it now." He smiled and finally started to see it. Conrad was right. He was the one who would lead them. He clutched the knife. "All of this happened for a reason and today I will be the one who leads us to a new era." With that he thrust the knife in to the air. "IN THE NAME OF KALDARAC."

A large thundering boom could be heard as the foundation and walls shook. The dust from the concrete filled the air. Conrad looked at Eric confused.. "What the hell was?" Before he could finish a wrecking ball came flying through the concrete structure of the steel mill.

As the first collapsed the sun filled the room. Eric stood in the middle of the room with the sun pouring down on him confused as to what was happening. "But this was my destiny." The newly sired vampire crumbled to a quick pile dust.

Before Conrad could say anything another wrecking ball came crashing through letting in even more light. This time the rays of light hit Conrad. He shrieked in pain as he caught fire and turned to dust. The remaining army looked for anywhere to hide but as the structure was being demolished there was nowhere for them to fun. Outside was certain death and the only shelter they had was crumbling around them.

100 yards away the mayor stood watching wearing a hard hat. The construction workers operating the machines had no idea they were bringing a vampire nest down to the ground.

The foreman approached the Mayor. "We should have everything torn down today and haul away done in 2 weeks."

The mayor slapped the shoulder of the foreman. "You and your men are great at what you do."

The foreman stood next to the mayor watching the building slowly disappear. "Mind if I ask Mister Mayor why was it so important it had to be done today?"

"Tut tut tut my friend progress waits for no man. I'm thinking of building a nice park through here. It's all very complicated but I have to spend so much money in the fiscal year or it gets lost. A lot of technical red tape stuff."

The foreman shrugged. "Well we will never turn down a job."

The mayor offered a half smile and turned away. "Well you seem to have all of this under control so if you don't mind I do have other matters to tend to."

"Have a good day Mister Mayor."

As Faith left for patrol that evening Xander was sitting in his truck outside. Faith took in a deep breath and crossed to his truck. "I told you I would see you tomorrow."

Xander shook his head. "Faith this is patrol. I know you are capable but I'd feel better if you weren't doing it alone."

"I have been doing patrol on my own long before I ever met you."

"I get you are angry but can we at least talk."

"I don't want to talk right now. I want to find something and kill it." With that she started walking to her own car. Xander jumped out and followed her.

"Look I get it. This whole situation is a whole lot for anyone to grasp and the idea that."

Faith whipped around. "Xander I'm trying. I really am trying. I know most of this stuff isn't your fault. That doesn't mean it is any easier to deal with. When I tell you I need space."

Xander stepped back and put his hands up. "Okay but will you at least take Angel with you."

Faith looked down. "I talked to him. He's going to patrol Ruttlidge and I got Crestview. We are going to meet up half way through the night for a check in."

He tried to find the words but just nodded. "Just be careful. Okay."

No words were said just a simple nod. With that she threw a weapons bag in the back of the station wagon and left Xander staring at her tail lights.

Most of the night was quiet. She didn't know what was going on but something had spooked the vampire community enough they decided it wasn't a good night to go out. Just before midnight Faith still hadn't bagged a single vampire. She grabbed her weapons bag and decided on calling it a night

As she made her way to the street she noticed someone leaning against her car. He was wearing a suit and a goofy grin that was off putting. As she got closer she glared at him. "Mind getting your ass off my car?"

He stood up and stopped leaning on her vehicle. "Oh I'm sorry Miss. I just was waiting for you to get back and I was feeling a little tired." He put his hand out to shake. "The names Richard. Richard Wilkins"

Faith opened the back door and threw the weapons bag in the back. "Well what can I do for you Richie?"

"You may not know this but I am the mayor of this town and you are new in my town. I wanted to go out of my way to make sure you felt welcome."

"You do that for all new folk?"

"No. We have a welcoming committee for that. You are special though. I like you and I just wanted to meet you one on one."

"I'm touched really but the Daddy thing doesn't do it for me so you might want to keep walking."

"You got spunk and fire." He stepped closer to her. "I want you to know I am someone given the right circumstances could be a trusted friend or if you piss me off I can be your worst enemy."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Not at all. I am a fair player. No aces up my sleeve. You will see all my cards on the table at all time. So when I say something it's more like stating the facts for what they are."

She could read his cold steel glare and knew this was not a man to be fucked with. "I'm done and I'm tired"

"Of course I don't want to keep you but." He slowly reached in to his pocket. Before he could react Faith grabbed him pushing him against her car putting a painful wrist lock on him. The mayor just laughed. "Whoa slow down. It is just a gift." He smiled even bigger now. "That is one hell of a hold. I mean for someone like me to feel it. Well that means something. I do like you. You do have spunk."

Faith released him and pushed him away. He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to her. "Go ahead. Take it."

Faith slowly reached out opening it unsure what she was looking at. "What is this?"

"That my dear is an S-19 form. Some of governments best use of paperwork there is."

"And why do I give a shit about any of this?" Faith looked deeper in to the envelope and found pictures of the now demolished steel mill.

The mayor stepped to her. "Earlier this week I had some one in the office claiming to be with a cult of Kaldarac. Your friend killed their leader earlier in the year."

"Not sure how this has to do with a steel mill you demolished."

"They came in to town with some backward prophecy. It was all just a load of hooey when their great mighty leader spewed it but to see this second coming, the desperate grasping at straws. It was just sad."

"They are in town?"

"They asked about you. They said they had the prophecy wrong. It wasn't the blonde slayer. It was you."

"Are they in town?"

"Technically yes." He smiled and laughed. "And they are never leaving."

"What does that mean?"

"They were using the old steel mill as their base of operations. That was until I tore it down with them inside it. In the middle of the day. So when you ask me if they are still in town I'd tell you their ashes are."

Faith looked him up and down not sure what to say. "Why would you do that?"

"I can be a powerful friend you might want on your side."

Faith shoved the paper work back in the envelope. "Doesn't matter. I don't need help. I could have handled this."

"I have no doubt. They were beneath you. I did this more for me. It was an in I could use to finally get a little face time. Faith I could use some like you and trust me when I say you could use a friend like me."

"I already have good friends. So I think I'll pass."

The mayor nodded. "I hope they stay friends but kids at your age are fickle and"

"You don't know me. So stop." She pushed past him and opened the car door. "STAY AWAY from me." She got behind the wheel and turned the key.

The mayor leaned down smiling. "Oh Faith." He pointed over her shoulder. "Put on your seatbelt. It is the law."


	38. Fried Chicken and Secrets

Giles paced in his living room looking at Quentin Travers like a turkey on Thanksgiving. "You don't understand what you are asking, what you want is barbaric and dangerous."

"And a time honored tradition since this council was founded."

"Yes well some tradition are better left in the past. This exercise offers no insight or reason. Further more it will only damage any basis of trust I've built."

The old man laughed at Giles. "Trust? You are her watcher she doesn't need to trust you as much as she does listen to you. Further more I add the girl needs to learn her place."

"What place would that be?"

"Might I say this slayer makes Summers look like a disciplined solider. Faith LeHanne might be strong and talented but she follows orders dreadfully. "

"I have been working with Faith and I finally am in a place where she."

Travers stood up angry. "Damn it man. We aren't asking permission. How do you not understand? We are the council and the slayer is the tool that the council uses to keep the world in balance. A carpenter doesn't ask for the hammer's permission to strike the nail."

"And if I refuse?"

"Don't force my hand Rupert" With that Quentin stood. He opened his briefcase and took out a small box placing it on the coffee table. "Everything you require is in there. I will be in contact with you by weeks end to let you know further details."

Giles glared at him. "When did you lose your total regard for a human life?"

"This is for the best Rupert."

With that he was gone and Giles let go of a breath. He looked at the package on the table. It was a simple vile part medical and part magic. Just something that would help to take the edge off of everything that made her deadly.  
The next morning Giles still wasn't sure if he was going to be able to go through with it. He sat behind his desk in the library when Faith came in. It was just after 10 am and most of the students were in class. Giles jumped to his feet "Faith you are here?"

"I need to show you something." She dropped the manila envelope in front of him on his desk. "He called it a gift."

Giles opened the envelope and thumbed through the pictures. "What is it I'm looking at here?"

"Some stupid ass wanna be Vampire cult. Something about Kaldarac."

"I remember Buffy mentioning a vampire cult that."

Faith snapped the finger and pointed. "That is the one."

"They are in town?"

Faith grabbed the photos. "They were in town but now they are all dusted." She flipped to the last photo handing it to Giles as they were in varying states of being dusted.

Giles looked confused. "Excuse me where did you say you got this information again."

"Old Guy. He said he was the mayor of this town."

Giles opened his mouth confused. "The mayor of this town?"

"Gave off a real creepy vibe."'

"The mayor? Well for an elected official it would at least seem he's getting something done."

"Your tax dollars at work."

Giles examined the photos closely and let go of a deep breath. "So you think you might have an ally?"

"I don't know? It had a real kind of vibe of Godfather I do this for you today thing so when I call on you for this service."

"Perhaps it is best we do a little investigating on this mayor."

"Yeah well you do the brain work I'll do the slaying."

Just ta the bell rang out dismissing the classes for the next period. Before she could leave Giles stood up. "Faith there is one more thing I was hoping to discuss with you." Giles could feel the knot in his stomach. It was like the little vile kept in the desk drawer was taunting him. _"Do it! Come on it's tradition. You don't get to buck tradition. "_

Faith could see the confliction on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Giles opened his mouth find the words weren't there. Finally he calmed himself. "Meditation and finding the right mind set is all crucial part of becoming a good slayer. As your watcher I want to start you on a basic meditation routine."

She sighed and shook her head. "Sounds new agey to me. Not really my thing."

"Well it will make you a better slayer and I need to insist."

Faith crossed her arms ready to fight it but realized it wasn't worth it. "When?"

"Just give me an hour after school."

"Fine but if you start talking about inner peace and yoga I'm out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As Faith turned to the door Xander walked through with Willow not noticing Faith. "And that Willow is why Uncle Rory is not allowed with in 300 feet of Pat Sajack."

Willow laughed and looked up to see Faith. "Oh hey."

Xander cleared his throat seeing her for the first time since there argument. "Hey you."

Faith stepped to him. "You coming out for patrol tonight?"

Xander shrugged "I want to. If my girlfriend doesn't ditch me this time." He smirked at her playfully.

Faith took his hand "No ditching."

Xander looked at Willow. "I'll catch up with you." Willow knew what that meant. He waited till she was gone and looked at her. "Faith about the Buffy thing."

Faith drew in a deep breath shaking her head. "I get it. I know you don't think I do but the situation you are in isn't easy. Especially since it isn't your fault."

"But it didn't help that I didn't tell you about the doctor appointment. I should have been more up front."  
She reached for his hand intertwining their fingers. "We are good"

"We are good." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I 'll see you at patrol tonight."

She smacked his ass. "Get moving stud. Go learn about Issac Newton or Columbus or something." As Faith turned to walk out the door Willow called her.

"Hey hold up. I have something for you."

Faith froze in her tracks. "For me." It stunned her a little. Faith and Willow were friendly but not what you would really call friends.

Willow unzipped her book bag and pulled out a small bag. It looked like a bean bag. "I know it doesn't smell the best but this should help with evil spirits and demons."

Faith took it from her and the smell hit her. "Oh God."

"I know it's bad but better stinky and alive than dead and. Well Dead is never a good combo with anything."

Faith put it in her back pocket. "So what do you want for it?"

"Want for it?"

"Well I mean you didn't do it for free."

Willow laughed. "I don't want anything Faith Just one friend helping out another. I made one for Xander too."

"Oh well thanks Willow. That is real decent of you."

"Just doing my part. I got to get to class but let me know how it works."

"Will do"

As Xander walked out he smiled feeling a little better now that things with him and Faith were back on track. From the end of the hallway Xander heard Buffy call out.

"Xander hold up."

He turned around. Waiting for her "Everything okay?"

She nodded. "It's my mom. She asked me to have you come over tonight for dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Do you have plans?"

"Well I am helping Faith with patrol."

"Xander you come have a piece of fried chicken at 6 and I promise you can out the door in time to meet Faith by 8."

Xander bit his lip. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Just a thank you for helping out with the appointment."

"I have to admit having a meal that wasn't born in the microwave would be nice."

"So you'll come?"

Xander nodding "Not like I got anything better to do."

"You are the best Xander."

The rest of the day went fairly quickly. Xander last class of the day was turned in to a study hall cause Ms Beeterman had won the lottery and told Snyder he could kiss the fattest part of her ass. Normally Xander hated study hall but this gave him the chance to finish his homework.

When school was done he drove back to the apartment and had just enough time to get a shower and nap before heading over to have dinner at Buffy's. Xander knocked on the door as Buffy's yelled from the kitchen. "Come on in."

Xander opened the door and shook his head. "Buffy you can't answer the door like that. What if I was a vampire? You just invited me in."

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked over the stove. "First off I knew it was you. If you are anything it is dependable and second the sun is still out. Any vampires out there are walking balls of fire."

Xander stepped in to the kitchen. "I thought your mom was cooking dinner."

"Uhm they are my mom's recipes."

"I thought you said your mom wanted to talk to me. What's going on Buffy?"

She flashed her biggest fakest smile she could manage. "Listen go sit at the table. I'm about 10 minutes away from a knock your socks off feast and everything will be explained."

Xander opened his mouth to object and the look on his face said he wasn't happy but he decided to go with it. "Okay but this meal better be"

"Knock your socks off promise."

Xander sat and waited. A part of him felt like a Turkey on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. He knew Buffy well enough to know something was up. Fortunately Buffy interrupted his train of thought carrying two plates of food in.

"Dinner is served Xander."

Xander looked at the plate. The main course was fried chicken with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. "Well I think we can finally answer where all of the carbs went to die."

"Yes but a worthy and delicious effort or sacrifice they have made."

"It smells good. "

"Well I'm not as good a cook as my mom but it's better than fast food. "

Xander picked up a chicken legs and bit in to it curiously. As the flavor hit his mouth Buffy looked at him anticipating. He returned with a simple thumbs up telling her he approved.

She sighed and picked up a chicken breast diving in herself. Xander got half way through the meal when he finally asked He picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Okay so I have to ask. Is this like a last meal or something?"

"Las t meal?"

"Well you invite me over saying your mom wanted to talk to me and than she isn't here and."

Buffy took a sip of her water as she could already feel her throat going dry. "Okay I guess I can' put this off any longer." She put her fork down. "So this pregnancy has given me time to think abut a lot of things. Things I've done and the way I handled them. The thing is some of them I wouldn't' change. Even though how I got the baby was a huge break in your trust and violation."

"Buffy you don't have to."

"I wouldn't change that. If that didn't happen than." She tried to find the words. "I know this teen pregnancy thing isn't something I should be proud of and I'm not but it doesn't change the fact that I don't even know this kid yet and I think I love this child more than I've ever loved anyone."

"You are going to be a good mom Buffy."

"Which brings me to my next topic." She stepped away from the table pacing. "I talked about things I would or wouldn't change. I think back to the night Angel and I told you."

"What about it?"

"It wasn't right or fair. We told you how it was going to play out. We didn't ask what you wanted or how you felt this should be handled. We told you that you don't have to worry because this wasn't your responsibility. At the time I thought I was dong the right thing. The thing is I've had a lot more free time on my hands these days. When you aren't out slaying every night it leaves you alone with your thoughts and in my case that isn't always a good thing."

Xander face was a bit of a mystery to her. He could usually have a witty retort or joke ready to fire off but as she stood there it was like he was playing poker and Buffy had no clue what cards he was holding. Finally he spoke. "So these thoughts you are having, Do you wan to share them?"

She was practically shaking nervous about what she needed to say. "Xander like I said we didn't give you a choice. We just said your not responsible but I never actually asked you what part or role you'd like to have in this child's life. The truth is no matter how we got there blood or dna or custodial rights would say that you have some right to this baby."

Xander buried his face in his hands and sighed. He tried to choose his words carefully. "Buffy what I want doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"No it doesn't cause the flip side to this is the factor you aren't mentioning. Angel wants."

"This isn't about Angel."

"It's always about Angel. You always choose Angel and he will always win so even if I said I wanted something all Angel has to do."

"I am here and I am asking you. You don't think I know how incredibly difficult this conversation is going to go. I'm willing to have it though and even if it breaks his heart I'm doing this. I'm doing this for my baby because it is the right thing. I'm doing this for you because it is the right thing."

"Buffy."

"Look I'm not asking you to step up. I am saying I don't know what you want. Maybe that day we told you that you didn't have to have any responsibility it made you happy and you like things the way they are. That is okay too."

"Buffy"

She cut him off again. "And if that is how you feel I promise you I will never judge you. You don't owe me anything. I'm done taking your choices away. "

"And if I told you that I want to be father to this baby you'd tell Angel you support that?"

Buffy bit her lip finding the strength and conviction. "I'm done taking from you. If this is really what you want I promise I will support it. I will tell Angel this baby will have a place in his life but not as his father."

Inside Xander had to admit he was stunned. For once he was finally getting chosen over Angel. He didn't' know what to say. "Buffy I'm not sure what to say."  
"I know this is a lot to put on you. You don't have to decide right now. You can take what ever time you need and tell me your choice when you are ready."

Xander threw his head back staring at the ceiling. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Faith."

Buffy reached across the table taking his hand. "Please this conversation has to stay between us."

"Buffy she's my girlfriend."

"Xander if you decide you don't want a place in this child's life than Angel is going to raise the baby with me. If he knew this conversation went down today it would make him think he is always the second choice. I don't want to put that on him unless I have too."

"Once again Angel taking precedence. "

"That's not fair Xander. So I should what? call him up right now and say Well Angel you can be daddy to this baby but only if Xander turns down the position. I am trying to do what is best for this child and this child will need a father."

He knew she was right but also knew he promised Faith today there would be no more secrets between them. "Faith wouldn't tell anyone."

"Xander please. I'm begging you. In every friendship there has to be one moment. You look in to your friend's eyes and you say you don't have to agree with me but I need you to just trust me."

Xander was about to argue and say something but the look in Buffy's eyes. She still owned him with that look. "Faith can never know."

Buffy just nodded. "She won't"

Xander looked down at his plate suddenly the appetite he had was gone and replaced with a stomachache not caused by food. "I think I should go."

'You don't have to stay and eat."

"I got to get ready for patrol and you know."

Buffy walked over to him to hug him. "Be safe tonight."

As he put her arms around her to hug her she jumped a little. Xander looked at her "You okay?"

Buffy stood still a little surprised. "I think I just felt it kick."

"What?"

"Oh my God this is so." She laughed and stepped back from Xander. "There it is again."

"Wow."

With out asking she reached out taking Xander's hand and placed it on her stomach. "You have to feel this."

"Buffy just because you felt something doesn't mean it's going to." He stopped as he suddenly felt the baby kick. "Oh my. That is."

"So incredibly cool."

Xander laughed as he felt the baby kick again. "I don't even know what to say."

"I think it's the fried chicken. Mom's fried chicken could get a priest to give up God."

He just laughed and smiled. "You are probably right." He looked at Buffy. "I have some thinking to do."

She nodded. "I know."

With that Xander walked out the front door and to his truck. The drive home Xander felt like he lied to Buffy. He didn't have any thinking to do. He knew what his answer was. He knew it was an answer that would stir the pot and make trouble but it didn't matter. If something was important enough you fought for it. You said to hell with the consequences and you do what you know in your heart is right.

As Xander pulled in to his parking spot he whispered to himself. "I'm going to be a father."


	39. Time to piss some people off

Faith straddled Xander riding his cock like he was her favorite show pony. Her hips moved against his almost like they were one. Every movement and every twinge, flex , hiccup inside of her felt like pure magic. She leaned back against the mattress stretching her body out as her torso reacted to his movement.

For his part Xander looked like he was fighting with every once of strength he had not to cum. As his felt his pelvis grinding against hers he looked at Faith. She was the picture of beauty and every teenage boy's dream come true. "So close I can't"

"Just a little longer I'm so close."

Xander lunged at her pulling her close while his cock continued to piston in and out of her. He held her face and moved in kissing her hungrily. His tongue exploring her mouth as he slid his hands to her ass grabbing it.

He had gotten better at sex. It was kind of like a video game. Find the right movement or pattern, push the right button and you can win the game. Right now Xander's thumb was working Faith's magic button. Her breathing was picking up as she started moving faster and faster. She pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye. "Oh Fuck you are so good at this."

With no more words said Xander plunged deep in to her once again no longer having the strength to hold back he finally letting go crying out. "Oh GOD FAITH."

Feeling his orgasm was enough to send her over the edge. Faith tossed her head back and could feel her self cumming all over Xander's cock. "Fuck I " She bit her lip almost saying it but stopped her self. She kept bouncing on his dick till there was nothing left. "Oh God I really really could get used to this."

Their bodies slowed to a more relaxed pace. It was like coming off an intense high. Faith wrapped her arms around him and kissed him one more time. "That was amazing." She rolled off of him and laid next to him once again staring at the ceiling.

Xander was still catching his breath. "Yeah I do believe we are getting better each time."

Faith looked at the clock. "Not to buzz kill the moment but you do have to get to school in an hour."

"Normally I do hate waking up early but." He smirked at her. "You are totally worth it."

"Well I am glad you asked me to stay over last night."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. "About that. There was a reason I asked you to stay."

"The mind blowing sex wasn't enough?"

He looked at her and remembered the conversation with Buffy. It was about the baby and where he would be in this kids life. What role would he play? He wanted to tell her about the conversation. It felt like he was holding back again. He remembered the promise to Buffy though.

He wouldn't say anything to anyone about stepping up and being father to this baby till he talked to her She was going to have a difficult conversation with Angel and she didn't want anyone else finding out first.

He sighed and changed his mind. "I just wanted to tell you my Grandmother is stopping by after school to give Buffy the baby stuff."

"Oh"

"I'd invite you to come over and meet her but the woman is old and I'm not sure how I'd explain who you are."  
"I get it."

"Faith I don't want you angry this thing."

"I know. It's complicated and I get it. I don't always have to like it but I get it."

"Thank you." He leaned over kissing her check.

"You are welcome but I do have to get up and going?"

"You have plans this morning?"

"Giles wants me to show new training today. Something about pressure and we are going to start some meditation."

"Sounds new agey."

"I'll see you at patrol tonight." With that she jumped out of the bed quickly pulled on her clothes and was gone a few minutes later. Xander waited till she was gone and went to the phone dialing Buffy.

Buffy picked up on the 3rd ring. "Who ever is calling this early."

"Hey do you think you can tell your mom I'm going to give you a lift to school."

Buffy leaned her head down the hallway. "Mom you don't have to give me a ride. Xander is going to pick me up."

"See you in 20."

He hung up the phone and got dressed. A short while later Xander pulled up in front of Buffy's. Before he could get out Buffy was yelling at the door. "See you after school mom." She opened the door to Xander's truck and jumped in next to him. "Hey Xander."

He kept his eyes straight ahead. "So we should probably talk."

Buffy laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I figured you picking me up early before school was more than just an odd coincidence."

He drove for a little bit and parked a block from the school in front of the school baseball diamond. Xander turned the key off and looked at Buffy. "So I have thought about our last conversation. I thought about all the aspects and angles and what this baby could mean should mean, I thought about the responsibility to this kid and wow there is a lot of that involved. I mean financial aspect says that raising this kid isn't going to be cheap. You have the whole what do I want to pass on to the kid. It means I would need to change who I am cause I don't want to pass on my bad habits and."

"None of this is easy Xander. I get it. It's a lot to take on and "

"I want to raise this child."

"What?"

"Buffy I might not have made this kid or been there for the conception but knowing there is a piece of me out there I feel I have to help shape this kid. I have to" He sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. "I have to find a place in this kids life."

Buffy looked at Xander locking eyes with him. "A place."

"I am this babies father and it doesn't matter to me how I got there. I am going to be there for this kid."

Buffy sucked in a breath and put out her hand. "I'm in if you are."

He took her hand. "All in."

Buffy smiled and leaned over hugging him. "I know this isn't how either of planned this but if I have to go through this with anyone I'm glad it is you."

He held on to her and rubbed her back. "You are worried about telling Angel aren't you?"

She laughed "Petrified." She pulled back from the hug.

"Do you want me to go with you when you tell him."

She sat back in the truck looking straight ahead. "I'm going to tell him he can have a place in this babies life. I'm not sure what that means but this is your blood and your family line and as much it might hurt him. I can't take that from you."

"I am not hearing a yes or no on if you want me to come with you."

"God I do. I really do. But I'm not going to have you do it. I love Angel and it sucks that I have to hurt him this way but this is the situation I created and I am going to clean up my own mess."

"You sure about this?"

She laughed "No. But I'm doing it."

"When?"

"I'm going to see him tonight. "

"He's not going out with Faith and I for patrol so it is a good opportunity."

"So I can tell Faith now?"

"Wait till tonight."

"Okay."

"But everyone else I think we should probably I don't know tell together."

"Should we get a brunch buffet going and invite them all over."

"Not funny? For the record that was Angel's idea not mine."

Xander just laughed, "We should probably get to school."

"Xander."

"Yeah Buffy?"

"You are going to be a daddy." She bit her lip.

"I know. It's scary and nerve racking but at the same time."

"Exciting. Your life is changed forever."

"We are going to have to start making a battle plan for this kid."

"Well all the baby furniture and toys are getting delivered after school today."

"I should probably be there to help move stuff unpack."

"Sounds good. Why don't you give me a ride home after school and we will wait at mom's."

"Sounds good."

"Do you need to tell Faith?"

"I told her this morning."

"Faith was at your place this morning?"

"She spent the night."

Buffy nodded. "That's nice." Inside she was jealous. It had been almost 5 months since any physical intimacy, She also remembered what Xander was packing and the idea that Faith was getting to have sex with Xander on a regular basis seemed unfair. She dealt with it though. "Well we don't want to be late for school."

Most of the day went fairly fast. To Buffy there was a new found energy to this pregnancy. She felt like she had a new tag team partner. Over the time she knew Xander she went battle with him on a lot things. They disagreed and fought on a lot of things. Underneath all of that though she never questioned his loyalty. He was her rock. He was steadfast and by her side. If he brought that to their friendship she knew their child would receive that ten fold.

Willow even commented at lunch she seemed different. She was happier and lighter. She wasn't being weighed down for the first time in a long time.

Of course there was fear and worry about how Angel would take this, but she couldn't let that stop her from doing what she knew was right.

When the last bell of the day rang Buffy was waiting for Xander in front of his locker. 10 minutes later they were pulling in to the drive way to find a moving truck was already there. Xander parked behind it to find his Grandma in the driver seat next to the burly truck driver.

Xander jumped up on the footboard of the truck as his grandmother rolled the window down. "Grandma you are early."

She smiled and reached out touching his cheek. "I couldn't wait to see my grandson again."

Xander opened the truck door and offered his hand to her to help her down. "I didn't know you were coming."

Grandma Val looked over at Buffy. "I know it's unexpected but I hope that is okay."

Buffy went to her side offering her an elbow as they walked to the house. "Of course it is okay. You were so courteous to us when we visited I extend that same courtesy to you."

She smiled at Buffy taking her elbow as her and Xander walked her up to the door. "You are a good girl."

Buffy unlocked the door and walked them in. Buffy walked her to the dining room table. "Why don't Xander and I unload the truck and than we can take some time to catch up."

The woman took Buffy's hand. "You can't move anything heavy. Not in your condition."

Buffy smiled "I'm pretty strong."

Xander shook his head. "Grandma is right on this one. How about you show me where you want everything and me and the truck driver with the neck the size of the oak tree will get everything in place."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay fine."

Over the next half hour Buffy directed where she wanted all of the furniture. Joyce had told Buffy she'd give up the mater bedroom so that her room could be converted to a nursery and bedroom for Buffy and the baby. Joyce was taking Buffy's old room

The room had been cleared out a few days earlier. Xander and Oz had helped Joyce move her furniture in to Buffy's old bedroom and Buffy's was moved at the same time. As the baby's crib was brought in Buffy knew exactly where she wanted it. Even with the room being the biggest one in the house it still was a little tight. As Xander carried up the last box he looked around at Buffy. "You going to be able to find a place for all of this?"

"I think so. It's going to take a few days but I'll make it work."

"Promise me no heavy lifting, if you need any help"

"I give you my word. I will call you. "

From behind them Valarie stood behind them looking at the now complete nursery. "This is just darling."

Xander turned around "Grandma I would have helped you if I knew you were coming up here."

She sighed "Oh nonsense. I am not that frail and fragile." She stepped in to the room. "This will make for a beautiful nursery."

Buffy nodded and stepped to the crib. "Thanks to you. I want you to know I really appreciate all of this."

Xander stepped to Buffy's side. "We both do."

"Oh non sense. A grandmothers job is to spoil her grandchildren and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Xander looked at his grandma. "Well I think we are just about done. How about we get something to drink. If you want I can take you home that way you don't have to go back with the moving truck."

Val stepped to her grandson and hugged him. "I'd like that."

As they went back to the dining room table Buffy grabbed a pitcher of iced tea and some sugar cookies her mom purchased. As they sat down and caught up Buffy looked at Val. "I'm pretty sure the baby knows we are talking about them. "

Val gasped "You can feel the baby moving?"

Buffy just nodded. "The baby is kicking up a storm. Would you like to feel." She reached out to take Val's hand. Val nodded not saying anything. She put her hand on Buffy's stomach. It didn't take long for her to feel the baby kick.

"Oh my this is a strong one." She laughed and looked at Xander. "That comes from you."

Xander shrugged. "Don't cut Buffy short. She has a whole lot of oomph herself."

Val nodded. "I have no doubt. This baby is strong." The baby continued kicking and it just seemed to delight the old woman. "Oh little one I hope some day I get to meet you."

Xander stepped to his grandma. "Buffy's mother is going to be a pretty great grandmother I'm sure but I don't really have anyone on my side cause my dad is."

Val stood up and looked at Xander "A pig headed fool."

Buffy shrugged "She's not wrong. But I think what Xander is saying is this baby could really use another grandma and if you'd like that."

She didn't need to be asked twice. "I would like that very much."

Just than the front door opened as Joyce came walking in. "I'm home."

Xander stepped out of the dining room. "Hello Joyce. I'd like to introduce you to someone." Joyce stepped in to the room to see Valarie. "This is my grandmother."

Valarie stood up and turned to Joyce. "My name is Valarie Harris. Thank you for welcoming me in to your house." She extended her hand.

Joyce smiled. "It's my pleasure. Buffy told me about you."

Val just nodded and smiled at Buffy. "Your daughter is quite exceptional. "

Buffy smirked. "Do you hear that mom? I am exceptional."

Joyce just laughed. "Xander if you and your grandmother would like to stay for dinner."

Xander shook his head. "I'd like that but I have to get moving. I have to help with uhm you know the usual stuff." Xander didn't know how to say he was going out with his real girlfriend to kill vampires.

Joyce knew what he was doing and covered for him. "Oh well Val you are more than welcome to stay for dinner with Buffy and I."

Buffy cut her off. "Mom I have to go see Angel."

Val looked confused. "Angel?"

Xander piped in. "It's Buffy's lab partner at school. A very nice girl." It made sense. Angel wasn't typically a guy's name.

Joyce sighed. "These kids today and their schedules." She turned to Val. "Well the offer still stands if you'd like to stay for dinner."

Val nodded. "I don't really have anything else planned for the night."

Xander was doing the schedule in his head. "I guess I can swing back later and take you home."

Joyce looked at Xander and shook her head. "Oh I can take her home."

Val put her hand on Joyce's shoulder. "I don't want to be a bother. I can call my house staff."

Joyce turned to her. "Nonsense. It is no bother and it will be nice to have someone to share dinner with."

Val looked in to Joyce's kind eyes with appreciation. "Well thank you very much. I'd very much like dinner and you can tell me more about my grandson and your daughter."

Xander stepped to his grandma and hugged. "I have to go but if you need anything Joyce can call me."

She hugged her grandson back. "I will be fine."

Buffy stepped to Val hugging her as well. "Thank you again."

Val returned the hug. "You are more than welcome."

Buffy looked at Xander. "So you think I could catch a ride to Angel's."

Val cut him off. "You make sure and study hard."

Xander just laughed. "Come on."

As they walked out to the truck Buffy sighed. "She is really a sweet woman."

"Yeah. Not a whole lot of that in the Harris family. I am thinking she got all of it."

Buffy jumped in to the truck and put he hand on Xander's arm. "Not all of it."

"Let's get you to Angel's"

"Oh yeah. We have so much lab work to do."

As Xander pulled up to Angel's he paused wanting to choose his words correctly. "You sure you don't want me in there wit you?"

"I appreciate that you want to be my back up and support. That is what is so amazing about you but I created this situation and it's me who needs to own this. Add to that I think if you are there it is only going to make him more hostile."

"You aren't wrong."

"You going to be okay for a ride home?"

"I'll figure it out." With that she jumped out of the truck and approached the door. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. "Angel you here?"

Angel stepped out of the library. "God you smell just like him."

"Who?"

He laughed stepping to her. "Xander."

"Cause of the baby?"

Again he laughed. "It better be. I hope there wouldn't be another reason."

"Relax Angel. You can go smell Faith and compare and contrast."

""So what are you feeling tonight? What would you like to do?"

She looked around and found a place on the couch to sit. "Angel I need you to sit. We need to talk."

Angel sat in the chair across from her. "Buffy what is going on?"

Buffy cleared her throat and tried to find her calm place. "Angel I need you to listen. I need you to listen and remain calm. Don't speak or say anything till I've said my part."

"Okay."

Buffy looked in his eyes and finally found the words. "Angel we created this situation. This baby inside me is a wonderful I don't regret it. We would both be lying though if we were to say this is a typical situation."

"Buffy."

She cut him off. "I said I need you to listen." He just nodded. "We have things we don't want to admit out loud. I am afraid. None of this I say to hurt you but the truth is you are a vampire. Every parent is going to experience limitations but yours are kind of off the charts. You can't go out in the daylight. What happens when our kid has a baseball game or ballet recital?"

Buffy stood up and started pacing playing with her fingers. "We have to explain to everyone why his dad doesn't age or eat food or ever appear during day time hours."

"Buffy I know it is going to be hard."

"Hard is unrealistic. This is beyond hard. I have to do what is best for this child. I don't care who it pisses off. I am always going to choose what is best for this child."

"What are you saying?"

"There is another side to this. A side we have pretended isn't real." She turned her back unable to say it while looking at him. "This baby has Xander's blood. It has his DNA."

"He is not the father!"

"Angel."

"Blood doesn't make you family. People adopt all of the time and they raise children that have nothing to do with them biologically."

"Stop it."

"Besides you haven't even factored in the most obvious fact. Xander isn't going to want to raise some child he has no responsibly to. Are you just going to force his hand and make him step up? I'll admit I'm not his biggest fan but even I wouldn't saddle him with that responsibility"

She was feeling angry that he was forcing him to say it. "I'm not forcing anything on him. I talked to him. This is what he wants."

"What?"

"We talked about this and"

"Wait how long have you two been trying to cut me out."

"Angel it isn't like that."

"Really cause it feels an awful lot like this is something you are well ahead of over me."

"Angel we made this child and yes you are the one who put it in me but that doesn't change the fact that this kid is Xander's blood line. Now if you are seeing things fairly you have to admit Xander has some rights to father of this child."

"Says who?"

"How about the state? If Xander chose to challenge me for custody he would win."

"Buffy this isn't right." Angel stood up and crossed the room to her. He took her hand and tried to calm down. He closed his eyes. "Just listen to me." He opened his eyes looking at her. "Xander is young. He will have other opportunities. I am a vampire and I won't get those opportunities."

"This isn't an opportunity Angel. This is a life." She stepped back from him. "I promise you if you want a place in this child's life I will find you one."

"A place? What does that even mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. I will always do what is right for this child."

"And Xander is what's right." He turned walking from her and to the wall. He couldn't look at her. "A place in this child's life?"

Buffy stood there.. "Yes. You could be an amazing incredible force in this child's life. I still want you to help me raise this child."  
"Just not as the father."

"It's just a title Angel."

Angel shook his head "I need to think. I need time to figure out what this means for me now."

Buffy nodded sanding in place. "That is fair. When you are ready to talk you know I'll be there."

Buffy heard down the hall a door close. "Is someone else here?"

Angel walked away not caring at this point.

What Buffy heard was Faith walking out of the house and storming to her car. She walked in from the back entrance a minute after Buffy. She had heard everything and right now she needed to find Xander.

Buffy crossed the room looking out the window to find Faith pulling out angry. "Oh shit."


	40. Bribes and bunnies

Xander sat on the tailgate of his truck waiting for Faith to arrive. It was just past 10 pm and he figured Faith would be along any time. It was than he heard tires squealing as it turned the corner. He recognized the white station wagon and smiled as Faith pulled up.

She pulled in right next to him.. Xander opened his arms to her. "Hey good looking.."

As she stepped to him she reached back and threw a punch connecting with his nose sending him falling back to the ground. "So you are going to play daddy to Buffy's baby."

Xander jumped up and cupped his nose. "DON'T" He turned his back to her angry she hit him. He closed his eyes trying to find his calm "hit me." He shook his head angry. "I will tolerate a lot Faith but I will not be a punching bag."

Faith could see the anger in his eyes and felt bad that she reacted in anger but wasn't going to let him change the subject. "You don't get to change the subject just like that."

"I'm not changing anything. I am telling you if you ever hit me again it is over between us."

"Well if you keep lying to me I will end it even sooner."

"What am I lying about?"

"You are going to play daddy to Buffy's baby?"

Xander sucked in a breath not sure how to respond. "Who told you that?"

"I heard the whole thing from Buffy herself.."

"She told you?"

"No she told Angel. I just happened to be stopping in. I was going to check in on him and patrol."

"And you."

"Heard everything."

"Faith I was going to tell you tonight."

"You said you weren't going to lie to me anymore."

"This isn't a lie. It's more one of those we haven't talked about situations."

"Don't try your bullshit on me."

"Think about it Faith. Buffy asked me to give her time before I said anything. She wanted time to tell Angel. This news had to of rocked his world. She wanted to be the one to tell him personally."

"So once again the world and everyone in it takes a back seat to Buffy Summers."

Xander shook his head. "Who the hell are you lately?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I'm being serious Faith. You are just a bunny in a boiling pot away from going full on Looney Tunes."

"So I'm crazy cause I'm looking for some honesty between us. If we are together than something like this should"

"What? Be discussed?"

"Is that so crazy to ask?"

He bit his lip angry trying to choose his words carefully. "Faith we are barely past the one month mark dating. The truth is." He sighed "I don't want to hurt you when I say this but what you feel or want doesn't have any bearing on this situation."

"No bearing?"

"This is a high school relationship Faith I hope this grows in to something more but as of today we are just two teenagers dating. That child Buffy is carrying I am connected to for the rest of my life."

"Xander."

"No Faith just listen please. I like where we are. I like us as a couple and I hope this relationship has legs to it."

"But?"

Xander closed his eyes and sighed. "This child he or she has to take priority. Over everything."

Faith closed her eyes and wanted to fire off at him but the truth was he was right. "I'm sorry." She reached out and touched his shoulder "For hitting you I shouldn't have done that."

"Thank you."

"And you aren't wrong. Not about everything at least." She shuddered a little. "I always kind of figured if you had a chance at any kind of relationship with this child you'd take it. You wouldn't be the man I know you are if you didn't. For the record I know I am acting a little crazy."

"Faith."

"Look I know insecurity isn't something I really wear well but Buffy brings it out in me."

"This isn't about Buffy. If anyone was carrying my child I would be in the same place."

Faith looked at him for the first time making real eye contact. "So it doesn't bother you that the baby in Buffy is genetically yours but put there by Angel."

"Of course it bothers me. How many times do I have to say how fucked up this situation is? The baby didn't create this situation. Trust me I know what it is to grow up in a situation where just being born is enough to be blamed. This kid who ever it is going to be, deserves better."

Faith held his hand. "With you as a dad I'm sure they will get it."

He just flashed her a smile. "I'm gong to do my best." He squeezed her hand. "What does this mean for us?"

"I feel like there is a question there."

"Well I guess. Are you dumping me?"

Faith stepped in front of him. She put her arms around his neck. No words were said she just moved in and kissed him. Xander held on to her kissing her back When it finally ended she looked at him. "I guess I can deal with being the 2nd most important person in your life."

"So we are good?"

"We are good. As an added bonus I'm gong to try to cut back on the neurotic insecure girl thing."

Xander smiled ready to say something but he heard a snap of a twig in the distance A vampire came through the bushes on the way through. Xander sighed. "Oh thank God. A vampire to slay." He was relieved to have anything to change the tense crazy subject.

Faith pulled a stake out of her jacket. "My thoughts exactly."

They managed to kill the vampire with minimal ease. The rest of the night was fairly standard They were up to 5 vampires dusted just before midnight. As Xander was fighting a vampire of his own Faith was punching a vampire twice her size. The beast looked like he ate line backers.

Xander called out to her while he was punching the greasy punk vampire he was fighting. "You okay Faith?"

She punched the vampire in the face and he barely flinched but Faith wanted to put Xander's mind at ease. "Oh I got this one. You just take care of Joey Ramone over there."

As she threw a punch the vampire caught her fist holding it "I don't think you got anything slayer." She threw another punch with her free hand and again he caught that one palming both of her ham sized hands like they were walnuts to be cracked. She used her foot kicking his knee. But it was like kicking a telephone pole. He pushed harder on her driving her against the wall of the crypt

"First I'm going to drain you than I'm going to break your boyfriend in half over there."

She muttered in pain "Fuck you." Driving her forehead forward butting and breaking his nose. Laughing through the pain the vampire just held on to her hand crushing them tighter.

"Poor little slayer. She bit off more than she could chew and now it's going to cost her." His vamped out face moved towards her neck ready for the first taste.

She struggled against him but felt fear for the f first time in a long time. Suddenly a sharp piece of wood protruded out his chest. The vampire had just enough time to turn around seeing Xander had staked him with a long staff from behind.

He just glared at the vampire. "Get off my girl." Before he could respond the vampire exploded in to dust.

Faith looked at Xander grateful but kept her cool. "You didn't have to do that. I had him."

"I know. You just gave me the easy one so I dusted him quick and figured I could come help you."

"Well even though it was un needed I still say thanks."

"I say we call it a night. I have school in the morning."

Faith stepped to him and kissed him "I'll see you tomorrow."

20 minutes later Xander was pulling out the keys to his apartment as he walked in Angel was sitting on the couch waiting for him Xander rubbed his eyes tired. "You know for needing an invite to come inside you sure find your way to my place an awful lot."

"Yeah well I figured it was time we talk."

"Angel it is late and I'm tired."

He stood up and stepped to him. "What I have to say won't take long."

"Angel I know what you are going to say."

Angel ignored him and walked to the window staring outside of it. "From the moment we met you and I have never gotten along."

Xander flopped down on the couch tired staring at the ceiling. "Holy shit we are going back all the way to the first time we met. You said this was going to be quick"

"It isn't really a state secret why you don't like me. We both wanted Buffy and she had a choice to make. The thing is though she chose me. I'm pretty sure that only made you hate me more."

"Is a point coming any time soon?"

"I think you told Buffy that you want to be father to this baby because you knew it would hurt me."

"Get out."

"Makes sense. I mean you know that I consider this baby to be a second chance for me."

Xander stood up getting in Angel's face. "Going to let you in on a little secret. Not everything in this world is about you. Get your damn ego in check."

"This isn't about my ego. This is about a child. I knew you could be petty but to use this child as a way to get back at me."

"You really believe that is what I'm doing."

"I'm just not sure if this is to hurt me or to get closer to Buffy. Hell maybe it is both."

"I don't have to explain anything to you but I'm going to walk you through this. That child she is carrying is mine. It has my blood. It has my DNA. Now I didn't ask you to make me a father. You took that choice from me. Now that I am though I am not going to let you tell me my place in this child's life."

Angel put his hands up and shook his head. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Than why did you."

Angel looked at Xander with sincerity in his eyes. "I want us to get along. I want this war we have to be done. I want to make you an offer."

Xander shifted his gaze. He didn't trust him. "What kind of offer."

Angel started pacing. "I understand you have options. I mean after you graduate high school."

"Options?"

"College isn't cheap. You don't have the luxury of Willow or Buffy. You can go student loans. What if you didn't have to?"

"What are you getting at?"

"If you pick the right school I might be willing to pay for your tuition."

Xander laughed knowing where this was going. "The right school? What is the right school?"

"Worlds a big place. Imagine going some where that you don't have to worry about hellmouths or vampires. You can't tell me the University of Sunnydale is the only one you considered."

Xander laughed knowing what he was getting at. "So you are saying if I leave Sunnydale and my friends my family my child, you will pay for my college."

"Xander you and I don't have to be enemies. I want you to look at this as the seeds of a new beginning. "

"Really cause it seems like a bribe to me."

"It isn't. It is me saying I might have been an asshole, you might have been an asshole and I want us to start over."

"Start over with me in another zip code."

"Isn't college supposed to be about new experiences? Seeing the world. There is so much more to this world Xander than just Sunnydale or even California."

Xander walked to the door and opened it. "Good night."

Angel stood there for a moment and shook his head. "Think about it Xander. This is an opportunity."

"I don't need to think about it. I won't abandon my child."

"Xander I am trying to help."

For all the hostility he had towards Angel he understood what he was doing. The man's world and perspective on everything had changed in the last few hours. He took a calming breath and stepped to him. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Angel you are right. We aren't friend and we never will be. That doesn't mean I don't' understand what you are going through. I don't wish you any pain but I feel like all of this is inevitable. I don't know what the answer is but"

"Someone is going to end up hurt and on paper the answer is obvious." He stepped towards the door ready to leave. "In this scenario you are the super hero."

"Not a super hero."

"Oh no no no. Don't cut yourself short. You can do all those amazing things I can't. You can stand in the sun. You can breathe air. That makes you practically Superman next to me. I never had a chance."

"Good night Angel."

Angel stepped out and Xander closed the door behind him. He knew Buffy would not be happy with Angel if she found out he was trying to get him to leave town. Angel could try his best to pretty this up and call it a new beginning but what it really truly was could only be called a bribe.

Angel had taken enough punches today though. Maybe a year ago he would have ran off and tattled on him. Today though he felt bad for him. He just pulled his shirt off and headed towards the bedroom.

"How the hell did I get here?"


	41. I hear Voices

It was just the start of the school day as Xander sat flipping through his comic book before class started. Buffy was sitting on the table eating her 2nd poptart while Willow was going over her homework.

Giles sat in the library across from Faith at the table. "So you say this demon."

Faith corrected him. "Demons Giles. There was a pair of them. "

Giles nodded. "But you and Xander were only able to kill one of them?"

She nodded "That is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Xander is good back up. I've always been lead though and have kind of let him lean on me if he needs help."

Xander looked up from his comic. "I'm a leaner I admit it."

Faith just rolled her eyes. "But last night with this demon. If he hadn't been there."

Giles took off his glasses wiping them off. "But you are okay."

Faith nodded. "Yeah but my point is I feel like lately I've been off my game. I've never had to be saved before but in the last week he's done it twice."

Giles quickly changed the subject. "We can come back to that Faith but for right now I would like to know more about the demon you encountered."

Faith sighed, "Ask away."

Giles had a notepad. "So your demon was he more flesh or scales."

Xander put the comic book down. Since he was there he figured he might be ale to help. "It was scales Giles."

Faith nodded "Yeah but like a lizard not like a fish."

Giles scratched off on the note pad. "Did your demon have talons or claws?"

Faith nodded. "Claws"

Buffy put down her pop tart and smiled. "Faith was your demon wearing a hat?"

Willow laughed getting the reference. "Did your demon have a mustache?"

Giles crossed his arms looking at Buffy. "Will you two stop?"

Buffy shrugged "What you never played Guess Who?"

Giles sucked in a deep breath trying to find his patience. "What about a mouth? Anything distinguishable?"

Xander snapped and pointed. "Oh yeah he didn't have one."

Giles said nothing more and crossed the room to one of his books. He flipped through the pages till he found the demon he was looking for. "Is this the demon?"

Faith grabbed the book and studied the features. "I think so."

Xander stood behind her looking over her shoulder looking at it. "Yep that is it."

Giles took the book back. "Well it makes sense why there were two. They travel in pairs and it's believed the reason they have no mouths is because they communicate telepathically. " He looked at Xander than to Faith. "This is a rather fierce demon. You two killed this. Bravo to you."

Xander looked to Faith sighing "There is one thing."

Faith shook her head. "Xander it's not a big deal."

Giles looked at her concerned "What?"  
Faith stood up. "When Xander ran it through with the sword he must have hit a vein or what ever that thing had cause what I'm thinking is probably demon blood kind of sprayed my stomach and." She pulled up the bottom of her shirt revealing her midriff and revealed a red rash across her abs. "I woke up with it this morning."

Giles looked at her a little surprised. "Oh." He flipped through the book looking for anything he could find.

Xander smiled at Faith reassuringly "I told her it's nothing. Just rub a little lotion on it and it will go away."

Giles was muttering to himself as he read the passaged in the book. "Oh here is it. The blood of the demon can infect those who come in to contact with an aspect of the demon."

Faith jumped up. "What the hell does that mean?"

Giles stepped to her "Calm down. Now is not the time to panic."

Faith started pacing shaking her head. "Oh really? Cause this seems like a good place to panic to me."

Giles looked at her. "It could affect you. It doesn't mean it will. We will figure this out."

Buffy looked at Faith trying to relax her. "Listen to Giles on this one. Borrowing worry won't do anything."

Faith stood up and shook her head. "I can't be here I need some air. Giles I will talk with you later. "

Xander jumped up and chased after her following her out of the library. "Faith slow down."

She kept walking with her back to him. "Don't Xander. You really can't offer a lot of input here unless you have some idea on the time you became a demon."

Xander just stepped around her. "Maybe I do."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Just listen. A year ago I joined the swim team. It was my attempt at going undercover to figure out why the members of the swim team were turning to The Creature from the Black Lagoon."

"You never told me about that?"

"It was before you were here." Xander leaned against the locker. "The coach of the swim team was dosing the team with some fish steroid mix. Funny thing is I had no idea I was even being dosed. It was in the steam treatment."

"Really?"

He just nodded. "There was a point where I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. I only took 3 treatments but who knows how many it takes. I thought for sure I was going to go full on Merman. Me and the rest of the team saw a doctor and got some plasma treatments infusions or something and I never changed."

"What happened to you was different. You didn't turn."

"No I didn't. But there was a point where I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I was feeling just what you are feeling right now."

"I guess Buffy is right. Panic and Worry isn't going to change anything."

Xander stepped to her and took her hand. "Yeah but everything you are feeling is a natural reaction. If you are worried I can ditch school and spend the day with you."

Faith shook her head. "I'm going to go home get some rest and I'll check in with you after school."

"You sure?"

She stepped to him and kissed him softly. "Go to class."

He just nodded. "If you need me don't be afraid to call."

She just smacked him on the butt as he turned walking back to the library. With 5 minutes left till classes walked in to the library to get his book bag. Buffy stepped to him.

"So how is Faith doing?"

Xander slung the back pack over his shoulder. "She's freaking out a little but to be honest who wouldn't be."

Buffy nodded. "You are right."

Xander looked at Giles. "If there is something to this whole aspect of the demon thing. I mean we can undo it? Right?"

Giles was reluctant to say. "Possibly yes. We can deal with that as it happens. As for now though you all should get to class."

Xander nodded. "Keep me informed if you find out anything."

Giles just nodded.. "Of course."

Willow darted out. "I'll catch you two later. I have to find Oz before class."

Buffy stood next to Xander walking out with him. She felt such admiration for him. The way he was so protective of Faith. He wasn't sure cause if that was cause she was his girlfriend or the slayer but she recognized some of that as it fell on her when she slayed. "Xander anyone ever tell you that you are pretty amazing."

"On a daily basis."

"I'm serious. Faith is lucky to have you."

"Right now I'm hoping she has some luck on her side. Come on let's get to class."

As the day went on Xander did his best to focus but it was harder than usual. He liked Faith and his feelings for her were only growing stronger but if Faith suddenly took on some demon features it could change the relationship. He wasn't shallow but no guy wanted to date something that looked a bad guy Mario would beat at the end of the video game.

He couldn't help but blame himself some what. When he killed the demon he wasn't aware the blood would spray the way it did. He shouldn't have been so careless with the sword.

Today Buffy's pregnancy hormones were boiling inside her like a pot of chicken soup on the stove. If being the slayer always made her hungry and horny being pregnant on top of that was like pouring gasoline on dynamite.

She stood in the doorway of the cafeteria talking to Willow. "Is it just me or does Jonathan in the right light look a lot like Tom Cruise?"

Willow was half paying attention and looked at Buffy. "What?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nothing. Just me hungry. Hungry for something I can't have."

Willow was still confused. "What are you hungry for?"

Buffy's mouth fell open not sure what to say. "You know I think I'm going to take my lunch in the library." All of the guys in the school were starting to distract her. It wasn't just the jocks and athletes. Every guy was starting to look good to her.

Willow nodded. "I'll see you after school."

Buffy quickly grabbed her lunch doing her best to keep her eyes on the food and nothing else. When she got in to the library it was quiet and empty just what she was looking for. Even Giles wasn't any where to be seen.

She sat at the table with her lunch feeling relaxed and peaceful when she heard the library door open. "Giles"

Faith stood in the door way. "Nope. Just good old me."

Buffy turned to her. "Shouldn't you be home resting?"

Faith shrugged. "I went home and tried I laid in bed but I couldn't sleep. I feel like I have this time bomb in me."

"Understandable."

Faith sat across from her at the table. "Being pent up and alone waiting for something to happen one way or the other is enough to drive you nuts."

"Well you are welcome to join me for lunch."

Faith reached across the table stealing a tator tot popping it in he mouth "Thank you for the invite."

"Hey I invited you to lunch. Not my lunch. This is food to a pregnant woman. It is like stealing insulin from a diabetic."

"Pregnant Woman?" Buffy didn't hear Principal Snyder came in to the door. It had been left open as Faith came in. She practically jumped out of her skin as she heard his voice.

"Principal Snyder. It's always nice to see you." Buffy said through gritted teeth.

Snyder stepped to her glaring at her. "You said something about pregnancy?"

Faith looked at Snyder rolling her eyes. "That was me. I was telling Buffy about the food baby I'm about to give birth to."

Snyder sneered at Faith but than turned his attention to Buffy. He looked her over. Fortunately Buffy had been dressing in looser clothing and she might have looked heavier but her pregnancy wasn't an obvious one. "I'm watching you Summers."

Buffy sighed "Good to know" As he turned to walk out she glared at him thinking " _What an asshole!"_

Faith nodded. "You aren't wrong. He is an asshole."

Buffy looked at her confused. "Did I say that out loud?' Suddenly Buffy looked worried. _"Did I say that out loud?"_

This time Faith could tell something was off. She heard it but saw Buffy who didn't move her lips at all. "No you didn't say that out loud. It was in your head. It was in your head and I think."

Buffy cocked her head looking at her. "You heard it?"

Faith looked confused. "Quick think of a number but don't say it outloud."

Buffy's mind raced. _"7 wait no not 7 that is to easy everyone always thinks lucky 7. Uhm 13. No come on Buffy come up with something complex something no one wold think of 9631"_

Faith looked at Buffy. "7 wait 13 no 9631. How the hell indecisive are you?"

"Faith I think."

"I think we just figured out what my demon aspect may be."

Buffy looked at Faith shocked. "Are you a psychic vampire slayer?"

"I think I am."

"Oh my God you can get like in the head of anyone."

"Do you know what I could do with this?"

Buffy's eyes widened laughing. "You could know what anyone is thinking." Suddenly the smile was wiped off her face as she suddenly realized what this meant. _"Oh God she can get in ANYONE's head."_ She suddenly swallowed the lump in her throat.

There was an awkward silence that suddenly filled the room Faith could feel the tension. "Buffy don't get freaked out on me."

 _"What if she finds out something I don't want her to find out. What if she hears a thought something like. Wait stop no. Clear your head Buffy don't think of anything. Just oh I know Uhm. Sing a song. What song. Oh "Hey Jude don't' be so sad."_

"Really? You are going to go to Beetles songs"

"Faith I should just go."

"Buffy don't please. I'll try to turn it off."

Giles entered the library carrying a cardboard box. "What are you going to turn off?"

Buffy stepped back a bit. "Faith can read minds now."

Giles looked at Faith and sighed. "I'm sure you may think."

Faith looked at Buff. "Stop with the backing off. I can hear your thoughts just as well there as I can here."

Giles sighed "Faith"

She cut him off. "You are going to tell me I'm not psychic."

Giles furrowed his brow. "Well yes. But that is an obvious statement and doesn't really prove."

Buffy looked at him. "Pick a number and don't tell her."

Giles rolled his eyes "What?"

Faith stepped to him grabbing the box from his arms. "As you came in here you were thinking this box is heavy. I don't remember a box like this being so heavy just last year. Am I officially old now."

Giles opened his mouth thinking about what he wanted to say. Faith again interrupted taking the exact phrase Giles was going to say.

She looked him in the eyes. "Well Faith that still could be a coincidence. The box is heavy and I'm getting older."

Giles tilted his head not sure what to say. "Well I suppose it is possible." He looked at Faith and leaned against the counter. "What is it like?

Faith listened for a second trying to describe it. "It's like there is a radio on. I can hear your voice clear and distinct. It is soft and low but there."

Buffy biting her lip was thinking. _"I wonder if she can shut it off?"_

Faith looked at her. "Right now I don't' think I can."

Giles again looked confused. "Can what?"

Buffy blurted it out. "She can't shut it off." With that she turned around practically barreling in to Xander as he walked in.

He just laughed. "Whoa Buffy slow down." Xander looked around the library and saw Faith. "Oh hey you are here." He was about to say something but stopped. "So why do I feel like I just walked in to the middle of something."

Faith pointed to the table. "Sit down. We need to talk."


	42. BOOOM!

Faith sat at the table at the sidewalk café sipping on her Frappuccino. It was one of those rare mornings her and Xander could be together and be a real couple. She pointed at the guys spread through out the café. "That guy is thinking about sex. Oh and that guy is thinking about sex and that guy is thinking about sex and instructions for building a wood cabinet."

Xander chuckled and reached across the table. "Faith we are here. Let's be here. I don't care what anyone else is saying or thinking." He couldn't help but look at her and think. _"I know you like this but I'm telling you something bad is coming."_

Faith just rolled her eyes hearing his thoughts. "You are such a worry wart."

"In Sunnydale you don't get anything for free. It's like one of those monkey paw things. Everything is going to come at a price and when it's time to pay."

"I'll ditch the check." She poked her straw through her drink and licked the whip cream off the end. Suddenly a thought could be heard in the cafeteria. " _God I'd let her lick the cream off my straw."_

Faith jerked her head and saw the guy who thought it. He was practically eye fucking her in the chair while his girlfriend sat right across from him. Faith looked at him disgusted. He was one of those rich college guy douche bags who had probably never been told no to anything in his life. Faith shook her head standing up "Aw hell no."

Xander confused just looked at her. "Faith what is wrong."

She said no more and made her way across the café to douche bags table. "You are a pig."

Xander stood up chasing Faith. "Let's just enjoy our morning Faith,. I don't want to do this."

The guy looked at her confused. "Can I help you?"

Faith shook her head. "You can't do anything for me but you should keep your eyes on your own table and your mind on your own girlfriend."

Xander sighed "Faith let's finish our drinks."

The girl looked at Faith like she was psychotic. "Listen to your boyfriend honey."

The guy chirped in. "I wasn't looking at you. My car is parked on the street and you are on patio I was checking out my car."

Faith looked at him angry. "You are a lying asshole."

Xander looked at Faith. "We are done here NOW."

Faith spun around angry getting in his face. "I'm your girlfriend and do you even know what he was thinking."

The guy just laughed at her. "You know what I'm thinking now."

Xander put his hands up angry walking away. "I'm done."

Faith turned watching Xander walk away. She was torn between staying and continuing the fight or chasing after Xander. She sighed "Fine I'm sorry but." She reached for his coffee and tipped it in his lap. "Bye."

The guy jumped up wiping his pants down "Crazy bitch."

Faith ran after Xander. "Slow down."

Xander kept walking. "You are abusing this new gift Faith."

Faith was talking to the back of his head. "It's not like I was snooping I just heard it. I heard what he was thinking and it was offensive and I."

Xander turned around angry. "It was in his head Faith. In his head. He didn't say it out loud."

"And that makes it okay?"

"That makes it IN HIS HEAD" He stood there and took in a deep breath. "We all have dark or perverted or twisted or just fucked up thoughts. It's not something we can control. The difference is we keep them in our head. You aren't the thought police."

"So it doesn't bother you that some guy was watching me lick whip cream off my straw and thinking he wishes he was the straw."

"I didn't know about it Faith. In normal circumstances I wouldn't know about it. If I got my ass kicked every time I checked out a girl I probably shouldn't I'd be in a wheelchair by now."

"Xander I."

"Besides I know what the price is for dating someone that looks like you. You are gorgeous Faith and it's only natural that every guy in the world wants to be with you. I consider myself lucky though that I am the guy you chose."

Faith groaned angry. "I hate how you do that."

"Do what?"

"You get me angry and blood boiling and than you say something amazing like that and all I want to do is fuck you."

"You do have a way with words Faith."

"So do you want to?"

"Want to?"

"We are only a few blocks from your place. We could go back to your place and bang one out. So do you want to?"

 _Oh God Yes!_ "Faith it's only 10 AM. We were going to hang out with our friends maybe see a movie later."

"We can do all that. Just bump it back an hour maybe hour and a half."

"Hour and a half? You give me way to much credit."

"Stop trying to change the subject. You haven't been with me since I've gone all Professor X."

"Please don't bring up Professor X and sex."

She just laughed and bit her lip. "We do have something in common. He's bald up top and I'm bald down."

Before she could finish Xander covered her mouth. "You are so bad."

"Seriously though I know you want it."

Xander opened his mouth to object but stopped, as he wanted to carefully choose his words. "Faith I'm just worried that we start going at it and things are so intense and I don't know what could pop in my head and."

Faith rolled her eyes backing up. "Trust me when you are with me the only thing you'll be thinking of is me."

Xander stepped to her and slid his hands to her butt. "I'm not going to lie I do want you."

She kissed him softly and whispered, "Let's go."

Across town Buffy was sitting on Giles's couch. Giles himself was going through his papers. Buffy was putting down her 3rd donut. As she swallowed the last bite she sighed. "You know most teenagers don't spend their free Saturday's hanging out with the school librarian."

"Buffy I need you to act as my go between for Faith."

"Go between? Why do you need a go between?"

Giles sighed not sure what to say. The truth was he had things in his head. Things he couldn't let Faith know. "Buffy I just need you to trust me when I say I can't be there for Faith right now and she really will need the information I have dug up."

"Is she in danger?"

"The problem is Faith sees this new ability as a strength but she is completely blind to the idea that what she has in her head is really quite dangerous."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She can reach further every day. She can hear more of the voices. There will come a time where she can only hear the voices. They won't go away and they will drive her to eventual insanity."

"You are sure of this?"

Giles dropped the folder with all of the documentation. "It is all there."

"Can it be stopped?"

"We need to find the other demon. The one that got away that night. If we can capture it than the cure will come as Faith drinks the demons heart."

"Oh God she has to drink it." She shook her head looking disgusted. "Have I told you there are certain aspects of this job I don't miss?"

Giles sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Have we had any luck locating the demon?"

"Angel swears he found the cave where this thing is living or nesting. What ever you want to call it. "

"That is good. Isn't it?"

"He thinks it might have been hurt or killed by something. The cave was a mess and there was blood and."

"If this creature is gone."

"Can't we find another one?"

"There are other demons out there of this type but these things are paired and bonded in a way that."

"Only that particular demon will work?"

"Unfortunately."

"It's sweet in a way. Kind of a bonded soul mate of the demon world or something."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Yes they are the Romeo and Juliet of the demon world."

Buffy grabbed another donut out of the bag and picked up the information Giles gave her. "I should get a move on. I'm going to find Faith tell her what she needs to know. I also want to touch base with Angel and see if we can get a hard lock down on where this other demon is."

"Make sure Angel knows how important this demon is. If we don't' find it."  
"Yeah I know."

The Mayor's stood in sub basement below city hall. He was standing in front of the cage. The demon Faith would need was bound and locked in the cage The Deputy Mayor Allan Finch stood behind him.

"Mister mayor are you sure keeping this thing down here under the city hall is a good idea. I mean it looks and angry and dangerous." Before he could respond the demon reached through the bar trying to claw at the mayor. The mayor easily stepped back avoiding it's touch.

"Nonsense Allen. This thing is sweet. It's like a puppy really."

"A puppy?"

"A really ugly puppy that will most likely tear out your internal organs."

"Mister Mayor."

"Allen Allen Allen I need you to trust me. See we have something now. We have something the slayer needs."

"So you are going to black mail her?"

The mayor turned to face Allen. "Of course not." He put his arm around Allan resting it on his shoulder. "See I don't believe that is the proper way to start any kind of relationship. You can beat a dog in to submission but that's easy and anyone can do that. I'd much rather have the dog come to me and feed from my hand."

"You think you can do that?"

"If I can't who cares. I mean with out this demon's heart she'll end up bat shit crazy."

"Mister Mayor I just think."

"You know what I think. I think you worry too much. I also think some frozen yogurt would really hit the spot right now. Come on let's get out of here and leave this thing alone."

Allen took one last look at the demon and followed out the mayor. Buffy was just getting ready to leave Angel's when there was a pounding at the door. Buffy looked on confused. "Who the hell is that?"

Angel stood up crossing the room to the door "It is probably Giles he is going to give me some info about where to look for the demon."

As Angel turned the knob the door flew open Faith stormed in the front door angry. "Lock that door and don't let that son of a bitch in here."

Angel looked at her confused "Who?"

Before she could answer Xander came running in after her. "Faith stop for a second. We need to talk."

Buffy looked at Faith "What is going on?"

Faith sneered at her pissed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Xander closed his eyes and shook his head. "Faith this is between you and me."

Buffy looked at Xander and wondered what they were fighting about. Angel interjected. "Why the hell did you come here?"

Faith yelled at him. "The voices are getting louder and I need this shit gone."

Angel looked at her sincerely "I am trying. Giles is."

Faith cut him off. "That's another thing. Giles won't even see me."

Xander shook his head. "I just want to talk to you. Can we go some where private."

Faith stepped to him. "What's a matter you afraid I'm going to tell Buffy."

Xander sneered at her. "Don't' do this."

Faith looked down at her feet shaking her head. "I have given you everything. EVERYTHING. And you still want her."

Angel this time glared at Xander. "What is she talking about?"

Xander put his hands up. "Calm down. It's nothing."

Faith poked him in the chest. "Nothing. Really?" She paced the room. "I fucked you in a way that most guys would think of me as a Goddess for but what did you do."

Xander stepped to her. "DON'T" He stepped to her whispering. "It was just a dream Faith."

Faith glared at Buffy. "You were dreaming about fucking her right after you were done with me."

Buffy looked at him surprised but she fought back the urge to smile. "You had a sex dream about me?"

Xander felt awkward not sure what to say. "I don't know. I don't remember any of my dreams. Faith says."

Faith angry clenched her fist. "It was broadcasting loud and clear."

Buffy tried to calm the situation. "Lets just take a moment and ."

Faith stepped up to Buffy. "Oh stop it. You are just as bad as he is. I can hear what is going on in your head. You are not only happy that Xander is having sex dreams about you but you are happy we are fighting."

Buffy stepped back trying to find the words. "Faith."

Faith put her hands to her head. "I can hear all of you. I can hear everyone and it's too much. It's too God damn much."

Xander looked at her concerned. "Faith I get you are pissed but we can help you. You need help."

Angel nodded. "He's right. You might be pissed but you need help."

Faith shook her head. "You know what. This thing has shown me so much. I can see all of you now. You aren't my friends. What you are is just some one you can get something out of."

Buffy shook her head. "That's not true Faith."

Faith closed her eyes angry trying to find her calm place. "Right. Says the girl who blew off all of her slaying duties and pushed them to me."

Angel shook his head. "That isn't fair Faith."

Xander stepped to Faith and took her hand. "Stop. Faith you are in danger. None of this other stuff matters if it means we lose you."

She gritted her teeth feeling the pain of all the voices. She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice. She ran to the door flinging it open. "Giles you are here" She clung to him hugging him. "I need help. It is only getting worse."

Giles stiffened up suddenly worried. "Faith I. I" He tried pulling back. "I have to go." _She can't know I must leave before._

Faith looked at him angry. "What can't I know." She grabbed him and pressed him against the doorframe. "TELL ME."

Giles mind raced trying to not think of it but that only put it in his head even more. "It was nothing."

Faith gasped as she stepped back "You poisoned me."

Xander looked at her confused. "Faith what are you talking about."

Faith grabbed Giles placing her hands on his throat. "Why would you do that?"

Giles gasped for air. "Faith it wasn't my fault it was the council. It was" She applied more pressure cutting off his air.

Buffy yelled out "Stop it Faith. You are killing him."

Angel and Xander stepped to Faith pulling the two apart. Xander looked at her. "Faith stop it."

Faith reached back swinging her fist connecting with Xander. "You are fucking siding with him. " Xander fell to his butt looking up at Faith. She was trembling with rage. "Wanting to fuck Buffy is one thing but you know what. You've never had my back. I'm done."

Xander held his jaw looking up at Faith. "Don't do this."

Faith spit on him. "Fuck you . We are done. " She than looked at the room. "I'm done with all of you. I wash my hands of this."

Giles rubbed his throat. "Faith I know you are angry but."

Faith just looked at him. "You haven't seen me angry. I'm going to tell you this one watcher man. Stay away from me. Stay far away or next time I promise Angel and Xander won't be able to pull me off you."

Angel looked at her. "Faith you live in my guest house."

Faith shook her head. "Not anymore." She reached in tossing the keys to the station wagon. "I don't want anything from any of you."

She turned around walking out the door. Xander looked at Giles confused. "What was she talking about? What was that poisoned her bullshit?"

Faith walked for what felt like forever. By now she could hear every thought and voice with in a five mile radius. She was feeling sick and off balance. She closed her eyes trying to force out all the noise.

Finally she could take no more. "SHUT UP." She dropped to her knees and cradled her head in the fetal position. From the end of the street a car pulled up behind Faith. The mayor stepped out of the car. He stood over Faith and knelt down looking at her.

He extended his hand to her. "If you ask for my help I will give it too you."

Faith opened her eyes and was shaking in pain. She nodded. "Okay. Help me."

The mayor stood up and pointed down at Faith. "Help her in the car." He walked back to his car. "Don't worry we will have you right as rain in no time." Two of the mayors assistants picked Faith up and laid her in the back seat of the car. Faith laid in the back seat of the car hoping she made the right choice.


	43. Don't use that Blender

Angel looked at Xander pacing in anger. "Do you know what you did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?"

Xander shook his head. "You need to back off right now."

Buffy put her hands up. "Xander is right. This isn't his fault. We need to remain calm and keep perspective."

Angel marched right up getting in Xander's face. "Oh no no no. Every chance he got for the last 3 years he made sure to tell me how my relationship with Buffy brought nothing but pain and hurt. Well your relationship with Faith just took our last slayer out of play. So guess what I think it is time I get a word or two in."

Xander looked at him. "Oh my God do you have any clue at all. I mean Faith just walked out and told us all she wants nothing to do with any of us. She could be dying in the street. But you are completely right. Lets make this about you and the pay back you can get."

Buffy tried to change the subject. "Giles what the hell was that poison stuff she was talking about?"

Giles closed his eyes wanting to find the right words. "It wasn't my call Buffy."

Xander glared at him. "What did you do?"

Giles leaned against the table. "Quentin Travers is still head of the council and I can tell him what ever you think I should but in the end I'm a puppet."

Buffy stepped to him. "What did they ask?"

Giles sucked in a deep breath. "When a slayer turns 18 the council insists I give a sedative. It's part magic part science and it just takes the edge off the slayer. It makes her."

Xander interrupted "Normal?" Giles just nodded. "That explains why I had to come to her aide so much lately."

Giles looked ashamed and shook his head. "I didn't want to do it. I begged them but they told me that if Faith didn't' take the test."

Buffy wallowed and knew in her heart what he was going to say. "They would make me do it?"

No words were said Giles just nodded. Xander crossed the room grabbing his coat. "I have to find her."

Angel shook his head. "And do what? She is not in the mood to see you or me. She sees you she'll kill you."

Xander turned to leave. "Well I'm not going to just leave her out there alone especially when she needs help."

Angel was going to say something but Xander was right. "Okay. Go. I'm going to take my car and look for her. You got the south side and I'll take North."

Giles stammered wanting to help. "Maybe I could assist."

Angel shook his head. "Take Buffy home. With her angry you probably should steer clear of all of this. To be honest as pissed off as she is at Xander."

Xander knew what he was going to say. "I'm going out."

Buffy nodded. "Please guys keep me posted."

Angel picked up his keys. "Get Buffy home."

At city hall the mayor was sitting in his office going over his paper work when Deputy Mayor Allen Finch knocked on his door. The mayor looked up. "Come on in Allen."

Allen's shirt was covered in a gray goop. "It is done Mister Mayor."

He stood up crossing the room to him. "She drank it with no problem?"

"Well it smelled awful and tasted worse I'm sure. Me and your driver had to pour it down her throat but yeah we got her to drink the demon heart."

An inquisitive look painted his face. "Just curious but what did you use to liquefy the heart?"

"There was a blender in the break room."

A look of disgust painted his face. "Well make sure and throw it away. We can't have anyone drinking bits and pieces of demon with their morning smoothie. Not to mention the vegetarians in the office would have a field day."

"I'll throw it away."

"Take 30 bucks out of petty cash and buy a new blender." He nodded looking nervous. "And for God sake you are the deputy mayor get dressed in something with out demon heart."

"Yes sir." Allen turned and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Allen you will alert me the second she wakes up."

"Of course."

Xander and Angel were out the entire night looking for Faith. Once the sun came up Angel was out of the game. Xander kept looking even in to the day light. Just before noon he stopped by Buffy's. It was Sunday so school wasn't a worry.

Joyce answered the door and could see the bags under Xander's eyes. "Xander you okay?"

Xander nodded. "I'm fine. I just . Is Buffy here?"

Buffy came running down the steps. "Xander did you find her."

He stepped in to the house and shook his head. "No. I think." He shook his head. "I think the Mayor has her."

Joyce looked confused. "Why would the Mayor want Faith?"

Xander shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is he tried recruiting her and she said that he was definitely giving off a James Bond bad guy type vibe."

Buffy took his had. "We are going to get her back. We are going to explain things and this will all just be a bad memory."

Xander yawned. "I hope you are right but for now I have to find her."

Joyce put her hand on his shoulder "You need sleep Xander. You won't do anyone any good at all killing yourself."

Xander shook his head. "I'll sleep when I find her."

Buffy stepped in front of him. "You won't take care of yourself I will. If you won't sleep just take an hour to nap."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy."

Buffy crossed her arms. "Sleep Xander."

Joyce stood next to Buffy. "She is right."

Xander sighed "Okay I'll go home and."

Buffy shook her head. "You are too tired to drive. Couch now."

Before he could say anything Joyce handed him a pillow and blanket. As Xander laid on the couch Joyce closed the curtains. Buffy sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Xander there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Xander yawned barely able to keep his eyes open. "Buffy?"

Buffy bit her lip not sure how to bring it up. "That stuff Faith said about seeing in our head. You know the dream and when she said she was reading my thoughts."

Xander knew it was awkward for both of them but couldn't bring himself to think about. "Some day Buffy when we have time we will cross that bridge and hash out all of this but right now I have to focus on Faith."

Joyce called to her daughter. "Let him sleep Buffy."

At home Giles was taking a verbal beating from Quentin Travers. Travers paced the room furious. "So at this current moment you have no idea where your only active slayer is."

"You aren't going to blame this one on me. I told you this test was un needed more than that though all of the progress I have made with this girl was all flushed down the toilet because you refused to listen."

Travers shook his head. "Well I have ways to deal with unruly girls like her."

Giles laughed knowing what he was planning. "Your wet works team? Good luck with that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if my theory is right your team won't get to her. The Mayor has power that is beyond your touch or reach."

"So she is with the Mayor?" Quentin turned to the window. "What do we know of this Mayor?'

Giles let out a breath. "Not much. I've been looking for anything I can find. So far it mostly obscure references. He's old and powerful I venture."

Travers turned to him "Than we wait. Our moment will come and when it does that little bitch will learn what her ungratefulness truly cost her. How ever you do face a problem."

"I face several. You are going to have to be more specific."

"The hell mouth is with out a slayer. I guess that isn't entirely true. There is always the Summers girl."

Giles eyes lit up with rage. "She is pregnant and has earned the right to take this time. If you have any inclination of taking that from her."

"Relax Rupert. It doesn't do your heart well to get it so worked up. Besides for once we are in agreement. Summers can see this child thing through. It still leaves the question of who will protect the hell mouth."

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "We still have Angel and while Xander is no slayer he is quite capable."

Quentin laughed holding his side. "A teenage boy and a love sick vampire. Yes fine guardians indeed."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get on the next plane home. Since the test clearly won't be going down I have no need to be here."

Giles sighed and shook his head. "You create this disaster and than wash your hands of it saying it's not your problem."

"Feel lucky Rupert I'm allowing you to keep your position. With a pregnant slayer and what appears to be a rogue one I have more than ample ground to fire you."

"Fire me?" Giles felt his jaw stiffen but knew this was a better topic not left pushed. The council would turn there back on him and never look back. This was the place where a cool head should prevail. He found his calm and just looked at Quentin "Well have a safe journey."

With nothing more said Travers was our the door. Giles stepped to the window watching him get in his car and drive away. A dry English smirk painted his face. "It was worth it."

It was just past 5 when Xander woke up on the couch. He yawned looking at the clock and realized how much time had passed. He jumped up. "One hour. What the hell."

Joyce came in to the living room. "Don't be mad at Buffy. You needed your sleep and I told her to not wake you."

Xander looked around the room picking up his shoe quickly putting it back on. "Well I have to get back out there."

Buffy came down the steps. "Well I'm coming with you."

Joyce went in to the kitchen. "I know I can't stop you from leaving but you need to eat. I made you some sandwiches and snacks a few drinks. Take it with me and promise me you'll eat something."

Xander nodded taking the bag. "I promise."

Joyce looked at Buffy and than Xander. "And promise me you'll protect my daughter."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Mom I am the slayer."

Xander ignored her. "I promise." He turned to Buffy. "You sure you want to come with."

Buffy nodded. "Let's find our girl and bring her home." They walked down the side walk and to Xander's truck. Buffy jumped up in to the seat and buckled in. "So where do we start?"

"City Hall."

It had been almost 24 hour Faith had been sleeping. The Mayor was sitting in the chair next to her bed when she woke up. He was reading a magazine as she started to stir.

"Hey look who's up?'

Faith sat up in bed. Her hair was a mess and her head still hurt but she was on the mend. "Where am I?"

"City hall Faith. How is the head? Still hearing any of those voices?"

Faith shook her head. "I'm better. I think."

"Well isn't that just Jim Dandy."

Faith rolled her eyes. "What do you want?'

"Beg your pardon?"

"I didn't stutter. I'm asking what do you want. I can smell an agenda on you a mile away."

The mayor jumped up and laughed. "See I don't want to think of it as what do I want. To be honest I think this is one of those situations where we can benefit from each other."

"I'm doing fine on my own."

"That is just it Faith. I don't want you doing just fine. Someone like you with your skills should be owning a town like this."

Faith laughed at him and offered yet another eye roll. "I barely own my shoes."

"Oh I'm not going to argue that you are rough. You are going to need some help and direction, definitely a pinch of guidance but you are lucky."

"Let me guess. You are just the one to offer me all of those things."

"Who better?"

"All for the low low price of what? My eternal soul."

Now the Mayor laughed. "Oh come on now souls are over rated I gave mine up and never looked back."

Faith stammered now not sure what was going on. "You don't have a soul? So what are you?"

The mayor sat back down in the chair. "Right now I'm your friend and trust me when I say you can use one."

"Yea well having friends didn't really work out so well."

"You call those run around mealy mouths your friends."

"Well no not really but."

"I got resources Faith and I can tell you where every one of those so called friends of yours is."

"Really?"

"The vampire is sleeping cozy probably dreaming of that blonde slayer honey pot."

"I didn't ask."

"No but you want to know. I can tell."

Faith sat up throwing her feet over the side of the bed. She sat up looking at the mayor. "Where is he?"

The Mayor just smiled. He knew he had her. "You're talking about the boy. Xander right." Faith just nodded. "Well him and Honey pot just took off together.. I mean you sent him packing and he is already shacking up and moving on."

"He is with Buffy?"

"He was at her place since just before noon."

"He didn't even come after me?"

"Faith you are young and it's hard to find the real deal these days. They played you but the good thing is you wised up before it was to late."

"And if I start working with you what do I get?"

"You get the most important thing in any relationship. Honesty. Good or Bad Faith I will always tell you the truth. If you trust me and show me I can trust you I won't hold back. You'll always know where you stand with me."

"Okay lets start with some of that truth."

"Oh I love your eagerness. It isn't that easy though. I think you are just a hum dinger of a gal Faith and I'm usually right about these things."

"But?"

"But just as I had to convince you it's your job to convince me."

"You said you wanted me to."

The mayor put up his hands. "You are right I did. But I still need you to prove to me that I made the right choice. Think of this like a job interview."

Faith looked confused and was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The Mayor groaned, "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

Finch cracked open the door. "Her friends are here. They are trying."

Faith stood up. "They are here?'

The mayor turned to Faith "Come to my office."

She stood up and followed her. The mayor turned to the security monitors and looked at the front steps. Xander and Buffy weren't able to get in to the building cause it was Sunday. Xander just pounded on the front door.

Faith looked at the screen not sure what to feel. The Mayor could read Faith's face. "Out there is your past Faith. I am your future but I can't decide for you."

She said nothing but walked past the Mayor making a b line for the front door. The mayor sighed and followed behind her. Faith kicked open the door knocking Xander back a bit and off balance.

Xander stood there stunned for a second. "Faith."

Faith looked at him disgusted. "I have nothing to say to you."

Xander reached out and grabbed her forearm. "Well than just listen."

Buffy stood next to Xander. "Faith we just want what is best for your."

Faith looked at her forearm and than Xander's hand. "Don't you fucking touch me"

The Mayor spoke up. "Hey Hey Faith language."

Xander shook his head. "I'm not leaving with out you."

Faith glared in to his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. But I guess if you aren't leaving." Before he could react she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She pulled the door open quickly and pulled him inside the building with her. Slamming the door shut

Faith was on top of him punching with all of her rage and fury. Faith was still weak from the encounter with the demon and the Watcher's council concoction. Still though her punches connected and hurt.

Buffy ran to the door pulling at it but finding it locked. "God damn it let me in there."

The mayor stepped back. "Now now. Not our place to get in between a lovers quarrel."

As Xander was getting pummeled he was He finally able to catch her hand. He used her own momentum to flip her over and pin her down. His face was dripping with blood.

He looked at her. "You've got to let me help you" Before he could say anything else though the Mayors driver came to Faith's aid. He picked Xander up and held his arms behind his back. He looked to Faith. "You okay?"

Faith jumped up. "Hold him." No more words as Faith drew back and punched him square in the gut. She grabbed Xander by the back of his head. "Next time I kill you." She kicked open the door and tossed Xander on the concrete.

Xander laid on the ground bleeding and gasping. Faith glared at Buffy. "Get him the fuck out of here. Next time I will fucking kill you."

Buffy picked Xander up helping him to his feet. "Faith you are throwing everything away."

"GET OUT NOW."

No more words were said as Buffy and Xander left. The mayor looked at Faith smiling. "You made the right choice. We are going to have to work on your language but that can be a lesson for another day."

Faith walked past him and back to his office. "Can we just not right now."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Fine by me."

"So did I pass? Do I have your trust now?"

The mayor laughed. "Are you serious? Faith beating on your ex boyfriend is fun but small potatoes."

Faith ran her hands through her hair and sat on his desk. "Fine what do I need to do?"

The Mayor shrugged going to his doors closing and locking them. "It's nothing big by any means. Tiny favor really. See I want you to kill my deputy Mayor."


	44. Human lives are over rated

Faith stood there a little shocked and stunned. ""You want me to kill the deputy mayor? Won't that kind of throw your election cycle for a loop?"

The mayor laughed as he waked behind his desk. He sat down in his chair. "The voters won't miss him."

Faith sat on the edge of the desk "Can I ask you why?"

The Mayor made a disgusted face "Allen was good in the start. He would follow and do as he was told."

"Let me guess he is falling out of favor."

"I can't be questioned Faith. Everything is going to fall in to place. If you can't stand in line with my plan than I have no place for you."

"So fire him?"

"With what he knows. It's a loose end Faith. I can't have loose ends." He drummed his fingers along his desk. "Faith you seem reluctant."

She put her hands up. "Hey I am not a saint I just."

The Mayor sighed. "You've never killed a man before and you have complications."

"No I mean yeah but."

"Faith being human means you over think over analyze things. You put more stock in to things than deserved. You have these ideas about things that just really don't matter. Right or wrong, Good or Evil are just ideals that in the grand scheme of things really add up to a whole lot of nothing."

"Yeah but."

"This whole human lives are sacred or something right."

"Well yeah."

"You kill vampires right?"

"Yeah but they kill people so it is about me protecting people."

"Ever eaten a hamburger Faith."

"That's not the same thing."

"Why? A vampire is killing to feed. You could make an argument that they have to have the blood to live. People don't care about the animals they are eating and they could choose to eat plants or fruits."

"Butchering a cow and killing a man are a world apart."

"Some would disagree."

"Well anyways I don't want to end up doing 20 to life."

He just laughed and slapped his knee. "See that is a better reason. There is nothing wrong with some self-preservation. Let me put your mind at ease though. First off I run this town and no police officer is going to touch you. I promise I will keep you safe."

Faith stood up and crossed the room looking out the window for a second. She finally turned around. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"You are right I am making a bigger deal out of this than I should. You give me the details of where he will be and I will have him dead by morning."

The mayor put his hands up shaking his head. "Oh no not that soon. I need him for something important next Saturday so you can kill him Sunday." "

"What is the something important?"

"The boy scouts are doing a pancake breakfast and if you kill him before that than I have to go and trust me I have no interest."

"You don't like pancakes?"

"Lord no. They are soppy sticky sweet pieces of bread. I hate pancakes."

Faith looked at him confused not even sure what to say. "You are a strange guy."

"You don't even know the half of it."

Monday morning before school Xander was sitting under a tree on the quad. His face was still swollen and bruised from his one on one with Faith. On top of that his ribs hurt and his chest looked a shade of purple resembling an eggplant.

Cordeila still stayed in the loop via Willow. They were far from best friends but they had a healthy respect for each other. So she wasn't surprised to see Xander in the condition he was in as she approached.

"Wow you look like hell."

Xander closed up the book and looked up at her. "Well chicks dig scars."

"May I sit?" Before he could answer she sat back down. "So you and Faith exploded."

"You heard?"

"I did."

"Cordy I don't."

"Wan to talk about it? Well tough luck. What were you even thinking jumping back in to the dating pool so soon after we broke up."

"Hind sight is always 20 20. If I had to do it over again."

"You'd still make the same dumb ass mistake."

"Well this is fun. Did you come by to rub salt in the wound."

"Oh stop being a baby." She sighed and shook her head. "Xander there is something I want from you."

"Of course there is." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What do you want?"

"Do you know how many guys in the last 2 weeks have asked me to prom?"

"A dozen?"

"14 Xander. 14 guys. We aren't talking slumps either. The student council president asked me. Percy the captain of the basketball team asked me. The list is pretty impressive."

"So whom are you going with?"

"Well that's why I'm here and talking to you."

"Cordy you aren't asking me?"

"Xander hear me out."

"Cordy we broke up for a reason. I mean nothing has changed."

She flicked the side of his head with her fingers. "Oh my God dumb ass I'm not saying we need to get back together. I don't have the time or the patience for that big of a project."

"So you just want me to take you to prom?"

"Pretty much."

Xander sighed and shook his head. "Cordy you have a bunch of guys that want to take you."

"I don't want to go with them. I want to go with you."

"Why?"

"Xander I knew you and I weren't going to be long term. I thought we would honestly finish out the school year though. I was looking forward to us going to prom. You are the one I want to go with."

Xander sighed and looked at the ground "Cordy that is amazing and I can't think of anyone I would rather go with but right now with Faith going rogue this new thing with the mayor."

"That is all the more reason you need to say yes."

"Cordy."

She cut him off. "Remember how you would tease me about all my little extra curricular?"

"I might have poked and prodded a bit."

"In a town like Sunnydale where you have something new to worry about every week I would deal with it by burying myself in all of those silly little things." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I know in the grand scheme of things in the world the perfect human pyramid is silly but it helped to keep my mind off of all the other things."

"I'm glad you have those things Cordy."

"You are listening Xander but you are missing the point. You have so much on your plate right now, Faith, The nightly patrols, Buffy and the baby. I get it. Your plate is full. I'm asking you though to let me offer you this one tiny distraction."

Xander sighed and looked down at his feet not sure what to say "It would be nice to have that escape for even one night." He smiled and looked up at her. "You win."

"I win?"

"Yes. I will go to prom with you."

Cordy pulled back a little angry. "You know what forget it."

Xander stood there confused watching her march away pissed off. "What the hell just happened?"

Giles was in the library reading through the brief bit of knowledge he could find on the mayor. Buffy was sitting on he edge of the table. "So the towns mayor is evil?"

Giles kept his face in the manila folder. "Well he is a politician so that might be redundant but the information on the mayor is few and far between." He looked up at Buffy. "He's not human I know that?"

"Vampire?"

Giles shook his head. "I don't believe so." He crossed to Buffy and handed her a photo. It was an old grainy black and white. "That is Richard Wilkins the 2nd. Does he look familiar?"

Buffy scanned the photo and it looked exactly like the mayor. "You think this is him?"

"He just became Richard Wilkins the 3rd and explains away how he has been alive for so long."

Buffy read through the papers. "Richard Wilkins the 1st was one of the founders of this town. Maybe that explains why Sunnydale is on a hellmouth."

"I have the council working on anything they can find on him. Angel is reaching out to his sources." Giles let go of a deep breath and turned to Buffy. "How is Xander holding up?"

"He won't admit it but I know it is killing him that he couldn't reach Faith. If you are asking how he is doing physically. His wounds will heal. At least the ones you can see."

Standing in the door way he called out to Buffy. "You talking about me again?"

She jumped a little startled. "I didn't see you there I."

He smiled and started towards her. "It's fine Buffy." He sat on the edge of the table. "Rule number 1 today I don't want to hear any question about How am I doing or holding up or my general well being."

Buffy nodded at him. "So what does that leave us to talk about?"

Xander was digging through his book bag looking for the other half of his pop tart. "Buffy are you going to prom?  
Buffy look surprised at the question. "I guess I haven't thought about it. I mean it is 3 weeks away. I am going to talk to Angel but."

Giles turned around heading in to his office. "As much as I love a good discussion on all things dance related I'm going to place a few calls."

Xander laughed and shrugged. "Cordy says that I need prom if for no other reason that it is a much needed distraction to hide from all the other messed up shit going on right now."

Buffy looked shocked. "You are going to prom with Cordy?"

Xander rolled his eyes at her. "Could you be any more nosey?"

"Well you brought it up and."

"For the record I asked her and she said no. It was kind of mean of her."

"Well it is Cordy she is really good at you know the mean."

Xander shook his head "Yeah but she was the one who set it up. She told me that of all the guys she wanted to go with I was her first choice."

"That is confusing." She stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Think back what exactly did you say to her."

Xander opened his mouth trying to remember. "I think it was something like alright you win I'll go to prom with you. "

Buffy laughed. "Oh my God you did not say that."

"What is the big deal I told her I'd go with her. It is what she wanted."

Buffy just shook her head. "Take a seat Xander. I'm going to teach you a thing or two about women."

He was going to argue but stopped. "Fine."

Buffy sat across from him. "You made it sound like she beat you in to submission. Never mind that she came to you painted this picture that you were her first choice but you made it out like taking her to prom was doing her a favor."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You might not have meant it like that but this is Cordy and how it came across."

Xander put his hands up in surrender. "You are right."

Buffy twinged a little and shook her head. "It's not your fault Xander but after everything she has been through this year. She deserves to be properly asked to prom."

Xander shook his head. "I don't even know if I should be thinking about prom. I mean with all that is going on right now."

"That is more than enough reason to go. I agree with Cordy. We all deserve one night where we don't have to think about potentially world ending scenarios."

"It has been too long since we've had one of those."

"So is this maybe the start of you and Cordy getting back together?"

Xander stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder ignoring her question. "I am going to go find her and ask her properly."

Buffy stood up ready to leave but heard footsteps behind her. "Oh Prom isn't that just so sweet."

Buffy didn't have to even turn around to recognize the voice. "Faith."

"Did you miss me?"

Buffy turned glaring at her. "I'm not afraid of you. Just because I shouldn't fight doesn't mean I can't"

Faith just laughed. "Relax. I'm not here for you. Where is Giles?"

Buffy shook her head not giving up any info. "You going to beat him up too?" She crossed her arms not backing down. "You'll have to go through me."

Faith rolled her eyes. "You know I'm kind of wondering. Are you jealous of Cordy now? Since Xander is taking her to prom?"

Buffy laughed, "Are you jealous of Cordeila You know the fact that Xander got over you so quickly. I mean the wounds are literally still fresh and he's moved on. That has to sting."

Faith glared at her. "I'd watch what I say. Would hate to see anything happen to your baby."

Giles office door opened as he stood there looking at Faith. "Your quarrel isn't with Buffy."

Buffy stood her ground. "Giles I'm not going to."

Giles stepped to Buffy. "I am not going to put you in any more danger than need be. I am still your watcher and I am ordering you to step aside."

Faith just laughed. "This is sweet. Really it is. You know what I've been thinking. If you weren't pregnant and were still active as a slayer would Giles had put the needle in your arm."

Giles cleared his throat. "Faith if you want me to apologize I will. I've made mistakes. That isn't why you are here though."

Faith glared at her former watcher. "I'm here to tell you when all of this is done. You and I are going to even up. I am going to find you and when I'm done your life won't be worth the trash in that garbage can." With that Faith turned around walking away.

Giles stood his ground. "It doesn't have to be this way Faith."

She refused to turn even giving him eye contact. "Stop trying to recruit me. I've picked my side and it's the winning side." With that she walked out the door and slipped away blending in with all the other students passing in the hallway.

Giles looked at Buffy. "You should get to class."

"So we aren't going to discuss what just happened?"

"What is to discuss? Faith is a viable threat. I don't want to see anyone hurt but we must prepare for a future where she is now the enemy."

"But Giles she said."

"I said. Get to class Buffy"

Buffy opened her mouth to object but knew it was pointless to argue."Fine."

As the school day was ending Xander was leaning against the passenger side door of Cordeila's Corvette waiting for he to come out. She spotted him and shook her head. "You cant buff my car with your jeans so get the hell off."

He straightened up quickly. "Cordy give me 2 minutes."

"Why?"

"Cause I was an ass this morning and I want to apologize."

She tapped her foot. "You are an ass. 2 minutes? Okay you win."

Xander chuckled a little. "I deserve that." He looked at her. "Cordy any guy in this school would be lucky to take you to prom. You are amazing and I have to admit when you approached me this morning I didn't get it. You could go with anyone but you chose me. Where I should have shown gratitude I came off as an ungrateful dick and you deserve so much better than that."

She nodded. "So far you are right on all of your points."

Xander looked at her. "So right here and right now I'm asking you. Please Cordy make me the luckiest guy in the school and go to prom with me."

She crossed her arms still looking at him angry. "If I do agree to go with you I get to pick out your tux. You have terrible fashion sense and I'm not leaving it up to you."

"That is fair"

"And don't get the idea in your head just cause we are going to prom means you are getting any afterwards. I know what the after prom tradition is but."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And you will worship me as the Goddess that I am both at prom and the weeks leading up to it."

"Seems a bit much but okay."

She put out her hand. "Xander Harris you got yourself a prom date."

Xander took her hand shaking it. "Deal."

Cordy opened her car door. "Okay well we will go look at formal wear this weekend. I will call you tonight."

"Thank you Cordy."

Xander turned to walk to his car but stopped as he passed Jonathan sitting on a bench. He had the sad defeated look on his face. A part of Xander said keep walking but something told him to stop.

"Johnny you look miserable, what is wrong man?"

"Like you care." Jonathan looked up to see Xander. The mix of cuts and bruises on his face still visible. "What happened to you?"

Xander sighed "Sunnydale happened to me. Something about this town that just makes you."

"Want to eat a bullet?"

Xander looked at him a little surprised. "That's a tad bit darker than I was going to go."

"Seriously some days this school just pisses on you and."

"Been there. What has you so messed up?"

"Harmony did this whole joke where she set me up to ask her out to prom. She made it like she wanted to go with me. Than when I asked her she turned it in to this prank where she just humiliated me."

"Oh my God. You dodged a bullet there."

"What?"

"Harmony is a pain in the ass that knows no end. Trust me when I tell you that you are way better off."

"You think?"

"Oh I know it. What gets me is why would you even want to go with her?"

He shrugged. "Who else is going to go with me? I am practically a leper at this school."

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry. Let's get a pizza and a drink. You look like you could use a friend."

Jonathan just looked at her. "I don't need pity."

"This isn't pity. This is me telling you I have been where you are. Now come on let's go."

Jonathan sighed ready to object but figured what the hell. "Fine."

"I promise you Jonathan things are going to turn around."


	45. Hellhounds need love too

Travers looked at the young man sitting across from him not thinking much of him. Today though to get the answers needed he had to give Xander Harris more than time, he had to acknowledge him and that might have been the worst part.

Xander for his part had a look of disgust painted on his face and aimed at Travers. "Do you think we could get going with this? It is Saturday and I don't want to spend the day in the school library."

Giles was pacing the room. "I quite agree."

Travers crossed his arms. "It will take how ever long it takes."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Look I don't have to be here. I'm not a member of your precious council. I'm doing you the favor."

Travers barked right back. "You are most certainly not a member of the council.. We hold ourselves with pride and class."

Xander muttered under his breath. "Really class the way you lost control of your slayer."

Before Travers could react Giles put his hands up. "Let's just get to why you are here Travers. You wanted to ask Xander the Hell Hounds."

Travers nodded relaxing his body language a little. "Perhaps you are right. I don't want to be here any longer than need be."

Xander reached across the table and picked up his soda sipping It from the straw. It was almost empty as he took the final sip the straw made that loud slurping sound as it searched for the last of the soda. Xander set it down smiling. "So you want to know about hell hounds?"

Travers glared at him. "You are wearing my patience thin boy."

Xander again met his statement with an eye roll. "Oh relax. I'll tell you everything. See it started just under a week ago. Buffy, Willow and I were all having lunch."

The normal bright sunny day had been replaced with rain and clouds. Buffy looked at the window from the cafeteria as a loud lightening bolt could be heard near by. "This day blows."

Xander picked one of his tator tots and shoved it in his mouth. "Come on Buffy. Even in California the sun can't shine every day."

Willow shrugged. "I have to be honest. I like the rain. I find it calm and soothing."

Buffy figured it wasn't worth arguing over. She looked at her friends. "So anyone have anything planned after school?"

Xander nodded. "I have to go try on some tuxes for prom."

Buffy was bored and looking for something to do. "Oh I could come along and help you. That way you end up picking out the one that isn't ya know fashionably challenged."

Xander faked a hurt look. "Hey I'm more than capable of picking out something stylish and trendy."

Willow just snickered. "You just aren't allowed to."

Xander wanted to object but stopped. "You aren't entirely wrong."

Buffy looked at him confused. "What does that even mean?"

Xander chose his words slowly and concise. "So Cordy has already picked out the 5 potential tuxes. Normally she would come with me as I try them on and she would pick the one she liked best but today she has cheerleading practice. So I am to go and try them on and take pictures. Once she looks at the pictures she will tell me which tux I'm wearing to prom."

Buffy tried to stifle her laugh. "That isn't a bit much?"

Xander cleared his throat. "Hey Cordy has been through a lot this last year and the truth is if she wants to be a bit much about prom." He chose his words carefully pausing as he said them. "I'm okay with that. I want to make this night perfect for her."

Buffy smiled at him. The truth was she found his willingness to do this for Cordy endearing. "Okay well you are going to need someone to take picures."

Willow raised her hand. "On it."

Buffy looked a little surprised. "You asked Willow?"

Xander smiled leaning next to her and putting his arm around his old friend. "Yeah I knew she wouldn't' judge me and could take the pictures I needed."

This time it was Willow who rolled her eyes. "It's a Polaroid camera. You have to push a button and catch what comes out of the camera. Not really a big task."

Buffy poked in to the meat loaf on her plate. "No I think it's great that you two are hanging out so much and reconnecting. Lately it seems like we don't get enough chances to enjoy each other's company."

Xander laughed at her sad desperate. "Do you want to come with Buffy?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes please.

Travers cut off him off interrupting Xander and stopping him from telling the story. "What does any of this have to do with hell hounds?"

Xander stood up angry for the interruption. "I am painting the scene. If you don't like how I do it than I can stop and just go home right now."

Travers gritted his teeth and looked at him annoyed "Continue."

Xander took his own deep breath. "Anyways we were at Lord Fauntleroy's."

Travers looked at him confused. "What is Lord Fauntleroy's?"

Giles took this one. "Local formal wear shop."

Xander closed his eyes trying to remember. Buffy was sitting in the chair next to Willow out side of the changing room. She looked at Willow. "Got to say the first 2 tuxes he tried on weren't terrible."

Willow just laughed "Like Miss I can't wear the same outfit twice in the same school year would allow anything less."

Buffy bit her lip. "I'm kind of with Xander on this one. I think it is sweet that he's so willing to make her happy. She deserves at least this much."

Buffy looked at Willow. "So prom? You haven't really talked about it."

Willow nodded. "Well Oz and I are going. I already have my dress. What about you?"

Buffy put her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to see if I can get tent city to put together something comfortable but doesn't make me look like I should be hovering over a stadium during a football game."

Willow just rolled her eyes. "Stop. You are bigger yes, but not it's not as noticeable as you think."

Before she could respond Xander stepped out in yet another Tux. This one was an Armani. "I think they gave me the wrong size on this one."

Buffy stepped back and looked him head to toe. "It does look a little baggy on you. "

Xander furrowed his brow. "The label is right. I mean these are my sizes."

Willow looked him over. "Are you sure Xander? I mean in the last month or 2 since you have been doing regular patrol you have dropped some weight."

Before he could respond Buffy grabbed the measuring tape off the wall and took a few proper quick measurements. Xander looked at Willow confused. "Oh come on that isn't possible."

Buffy looked at the sizes and compared them to what he was wearing. "Well two things. I am pretty sure all the weight I've been putting on has come directly off of you."

Xander shook his head trying not to laugh. "And the 2nd."

Buffy shrugged. "You could go at least 1 size smaller and still be comfortable."

Willow stood up. "I'll go tell the sales girl and see if we can get something more form fitting."

Buffy picked up the camera. "Well big or not Cordy is going to want to see this." She raised the camera. "Smile."

Xander struck a pose as Buffy snapped the picture. When she was done he looked Buffy up and down. "For the record Willow is right. You might have picked up extra baby weight but you are still gorgeously you."

Before she could respond a loud crash could be heard as a hell hound dove through the main window. "Buffy looked over Xander's shoulder. "What is that?"

Xander turned to find the beast snarling and locked eyes on him. On nothing but instinct Xander pushed Buffy in to the dressing room. "Stay in there."

He picked up the chair that Buffy had been sitting in. He held like the Lion tamers in the Circus would. The beast had it's target in place. He was eyeing Xander like it was Thanksgiving and he was the turkey. Buffy called out from the dressing. "I am the slayer Xander. I can."

Xander barked back angry. "I got this."

As he turned back the beast leapt at Xander. His mouth was open and fangs were baring down. Xander used the chair in his arm to keep some distance between him and the hound.

On nothing more than instinct the hell hound swiped wildly at Xander. His claws were razor sharp and just catching the tux jacket and shirt tearing and shredding it slightly.

Buffy yelled out at him "Xander I'm helping."

As she called out to Xander the hellhound was distracted and turned his glance to the dressing room. Xander saw the moment and used this to his advantage With the four legs of the chair he quickly charged the hound and turned it to the exterior wall. He pinned the beast between the chair and the wall.

The strength of this creature was amazing. Xander was leaning against the chair with everything he had and barely had it contained. Xander yelled. "Not today Fido."

He snarled and swiped his arms and claw angry. He was desperate to get to Xander and the rage behind his yellow eyes said he would never give up. Xander had him pinned but didn't know where to take it from there. He could contain him but eventually the hound would find a way to get free.

Buffy kicked open the changing room door. "Screw this. I'm not helpless." She quickly tossed the last few tuxedos to the floor and picked up the heavy metal hanging stand for the clothes. She pulled the stand apart using the cold blunt metal as she brought it down between the hellhounds eyes. The beast gave one final yelp as it met it's end.

Once dead Xander dropped the chair and turned to Buffy. "What the hell? I told you to stay in the dressing room."

"And what was your great plan. Hold that thing there till he could collect social security."

"I had the situation under control."

"You were about to be dog food."

Xander turned to her. "Buffy stop. This isn't about me. This is about the baby. You can't be putting yourself in danger. This isn't just you anymore."

"I know Xander but."

'"But nothing."

"Not this time Xander. Yes I get I need to protect this baby and I will. If something happens to you though. I am raising this baby alone."

"Wouldn't be alone. You have Giles and Willow and your mom. You know you'll never be alone."

"Oh my God . I need this child to know it's father. I can't do the whole this is who he was thing Xander. So yeah you are right. I have to be careful and protect this baby. You have to protect yourself though."

Xander was about to argue but stopped. He nodded. "You are right. I want to be around for this kid. I promise I will stay safe. At least as safe as anyone in Sunnydale can be."

Buffy was about to say something when Willow and the sales girl stepped in to the hall. The hellhound dead at there feet , the broken glass and shredded tuxedo told the story. Xander turned to face the sales girl.

"Yeah so I'm thinking I'm going to pass on this tux."

Travers let go of a deep breath. "And the sales girl didn't question you? She didn't give you any problems?"

Xander shrugged. "When that thing came charging through the window she started hiding behind the counter. That and the fact that people play that whole I didn't see anything or I don't know anything a lot here in Sunnydale"

Travers looked at Xander curious. "What did you do with the hell hound? You do know that they travel in packs so chances are."

Xander put his hands up. "Relax. I am getting there." Xander returned to pacing as the story unfolded. "So about half the time you kill something in Sunnydale it either bursts in to a giant pile of ash or oooozes in to some kind of toxic sludge. Hell hounds though kind of just drop where you kill them. I drive a truck so the smart thing to me was to put the hellhound in the back. I brought it to Giles."

Giles interjected. "Where I identified the Hell hound."

Xander was pacing in the opposite direction of Giles. "Like you pointed out Giles was quick to inform us that Hell hounds never travel alone. Who ever summoned it was going to have more of them ready to kill or eat or what ever hell hounds do."

Giles nodded this time picking it up. "We deemed it prudent to involve Angel.."

Travers face twisted in to a disgusted scowl. "The vampire."

Xander laughed. "Hey look at that. We do have something in common."

Giles ignoring the comment continued. "We figured with his heightened vampire senses he might be able to track them down. Also Angel has resources in Sunnydale we don't."

Travers looked at him curious. "Resources?"

Xander plopped back down in the chair. "Believe it or not people will talk to a vampire who won't talk to us." He put his feet up on the table. "So anyways there was relatively little info to be found on Hellhounds. No one knew anything. So Angel and I started just doing a good old fashioned foot patrol."

The window hadn't been repaired yet at Lord Fauntleroy's so getting in to the store wasn't much of a problem. Xander watched as Angel picked up a piece of the bloody matted hell hound hair. "So are you going to sniff that to try to get a scent."

Angel stood up turning to him. "You know I'm not a blood hound right."

Xander muttered under his breath. "Should have brought Oz."

Angel stepped to him. "Really. You want to bring a werewolf out on a full moon."

Before he could say anything they heard footsteps on the crunch of glass. They both turned around to find Faith standing in the window. She just looked them over. "So now that I'm working for the mayor I should probably turn you guys in for breaking and entering."

Angel looked at her stepping closer. "We don't want any trouble Faith.."

Faith just laughed. "Oh my God untwist your nuts. Not everything I do is about hating you guys. Just most of it."

Xander took in a deep breath. "Than what brings you here?"

Faith stepped to the counter and pulled her self up sitting on it. "I know it might sound crazy but the Mayor isn't a fan of Hell hounds."

Xander shook his head. "Really? Figured he'd probably have a couple of his own. You know keep them chained up and plays fetch with them in the back yard."

Angel stepped between the two of them. "Not helping."

Faith rolled it off. "The mayor can't have people afraid or worried they are going to get attacked by some giant dog."

Xander shook his head. "But he has no problems with vampires or demons picking off the towns folk."

Faith hopped down from the counter. "He can negotiate or reason with vampires and demons so."

Xander stepped up to her. "Well you can tell Dick that we got this taken care of."

Faith laughed at him. "You two. You are going to find these hell hounds."

Angel closed his eyes. "Remember we are trying to keep this civil."

Faith walked past him. "You two couldn't find rain in a thunderstorm. So how about you two go home or you can go on patrol or what ever. I will take care of these demon dogs."

Xander shook his head. "They are hell hounds and we got this."

Faith squared up to him. "You guys are clueless and have no idea where to even look."

Xander laughed. "And you do?"

Angel knew he needed to regain control. "STOP. Both of you." He looked at both of them "It seems like we both have a common interest here. So why don't we put all the bullshit aside and maybe we can work together."

Xander just laughed sarcastically. "She is impossible. She won't work with anyone."

Faith glared at him angry. "You think you know me so well. You don't know dick." She side stepped him looking at Angel. "Okay pretty. We will do this. One night only. We will get the band back together."

Xander shook his head. "This is a bad idea."

Angel put his hands up. "We are doing it." He looked at Faith. "Xander and I were just going through the scene. We were hoping to find some sort of clue or maybe pick up a scent."

Faith squatted down to look at the broken glass pretending to examine everything.. "That might work. I think it might work better if we." She stopped talking and reached in to her jacket pulling out an address. "Go here."

Angel looked at the address confused. "You have a lead?"

Faith just smirked at Xander. "Demon can't fart in this town with out the mayor's permission. "

Angel handed the paper over to Xander for him to see. "You believe this is where the hell hounds are?"

Faith shrugged. "I know they are."

Xander looked at the paper not trusting. "I feel like this is a trap."

Faith walked out of the store but snapped the paper out of his hand. "Than stay here and try on some more tuxes. I don't care."

Nothing more was said as Angel followed her. Xander waited a second and than ran after them. He caught up walking next to Faith. "I have tried enough tuxes for the day."

Faith didn't acknowledge the comment. She just kept her eyes focused as she found Angel's car and hopped in the front seat. "So you are going to prom with your ex girlfriend. That seems like a genius move."

Xander stood on the curb for a second angry he was being relegated to the back seat. Angel hopped in behind the wheel. "You coming Xander?"

He got in the back seat. "Not that it is any of your business but yes I am taking Cordeila to prom."

Faith kept her eyes forward not looking at him. "I'm sure it will be a magical evening."

Xander made contact with her eyes in the rear view mirror. "Not that it should matter to you anymore."

Faith turned around in the seat. "Hey if we had not broken up would you have even asked me to prom."

Xander looked at her confused. "Really? Are we doing this?"

Faith shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Honestly probably not."

Faith looked at him pissed. "So I'm not good enough to go to your stupid dance."

Xander leaned forward. "Or maybe I know you well enough. Nothing about you Faith says I am girl who wants to go to a school prom. I just figured."

Faith turned back with eyes on the road. "You know what drop it."

Xander sneered back. "Gladly."

Angel pulled up to the address of a residential house. Angel looked at Faith. "This is it."

Xander leaned forward looking at the house. "Really? This is the place. This seems a little more Leave it to Beaver than Tales from the Crypt."

Faith opened the car door. "Than stay behind. I don't care."

Angel followed her. "For the record she is right. I can smell something."

Xander shook his head getting out. "Of course you can."

Angel looked at both of them. "Come on time to weapon up." He opened his trunk and grabbed a sword out of it. Xander reached for the axe but Faith grabbed it first.

She smirked. "Ladies first."

Xander grabbed the only weapon left. It was a trident Angel had taken from a demon he killed the other day. Xander wasn't happy but did his best to hide it. "Let's do this."

Faith nodding. "Lead the way with your trusty pitch fork."

Xander spun around. "It is a trident."

The three of them made there way to the front porch. Angel whispered. "So what is the play here? How are we dealing?"

Xander thought for a second. "Stranded motorist and we need to make a phone call."

Faith ignored Xander and pushed the button ringing the door bell. "Yeah that plan sucks."

As the door opened Xander recognized the face. It was a student in his class Tucker Wells. He looked at the three of them standing there. "Can I help you?"

Xander cleared his throat. "Uhm Tucker right? See we were just heading to church when my buddy blew out his tire and."

Before he could finish Faith grabbed him by the throat choking Tucker and pinning him against the wall. "The Hell hounds were are they?"

Tucker gasped for air. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Faith raised her knee smashing his testicles. "Nope try again."

Angel looked at her. "Faith you can't just hit someone."

Faith laughed as Tucker was holding his balls. "Pretty sure I can." She reached back and punched him in the chin. "Now be a nice little asshole and invite my friend in."

Angel yelled at her "FAITH."

Xander stepped in not needing an invite. "Faith stop."

Tucker had blood coming from his mouth. He looked upon Faith afraid. "Okay okay. You all can come in."

Angel stepped inside. "We have a way of doing things?"

She still had her hand around Tuckers throat. "Your way sucks." She locked eyes with Tucker. "Where are the hell hounds?"

Xander yelled at her. "You don't even know for sure if this is the guy."

Tucker gasped. "I will show you."

Faith stepped back and released her grip. "Good boy." She let Tucker walk in front of her. "If you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you."

Tucker pointed out to the garage. "They are in cages in there."

Angel followed Faith and Xander outside. "How many of them?"

Tucker stammered a little. "I had 7 but one got free."

Xander stood in front of the door. "Yeah pretty sure I met that one earlier. Cute little fella."

Tucker laughed awkwardly. "That was Lenny."

Faith looked at him disgusted. "You named them?"

Tucker went to the control panel for the garage door. He entered the code as the door went up. All 6 hell hounds were locked in cages. Xander looked on confused. "So what was your plan? I mean is this like an underground dog fighting thing."

Tucker shook his head stepping to his work bench. "I am going to release them at prom."

Faith looked at him and laughed. "That is kind of funny."

Angel stepped to her. "No it isn't and no you aren't."

Tucker angry shook his head. "If she would have just said yes than all of this could have been avoided but."

Xander put his hands up. "Cool it psychopath. We are going to put these things down and we'll figure out what to do with you after."

Turker turned to Xander. "I'm afraid I can't allow that." He held a remote in his hand. "See these are my babies and I won't let you kill any more."

Angel closed his eyes knowing what was about to happen. "Why can't it ever be easy?"

Faith shook her head "Don't do it." No more words were said. He just pushed the button as the cage doors unlocked and opened. Faith glared at him. "oh I am so going to kick your ass for this that one."

Faith grabbed the Axe charging at the first hound killing him before he could even get out of the cage. Angel jumped in to the fray and on the back of the next hound giving a quick twist and snap of the neck stopping the beast in it's place.

Tucker yelled out "Stop hurting them."

Xander reached back for the trident and threw it at number 3. It wasn't a fatal shot It impaled the hound in his stomach. Xander ran at the handle grabbed it and forcing it against the wall like he did at the tux shop. It whimpered in pain. Xander looked for anything he could to end the beast. He picked up a screw driver from a tool box with in reach and buried it in the creatures ear.

The other 3 were slower to react but each picked which opponent they wanted to wrestle with.

Faith just smirked waving one over "Come on puppy."

As the 3 of them did what they could to take out the hell hounds Faith played with hers. They were strong but very dumb and slow. A few kicks to the face and tossing it around and Faith had stomped a hole in it's skull.

She dusted herself off and stood up to find Xander struggling with the hell hound. Xander was doing his best to keep it at bay. As the beast lunged at him Xander was able to stick it in the side with the screwdriver wounding and pissing it off.

As he charged Xander grabbed the only thing he could reach for. It was an empty plastic gas can. As the hell hound bared down on him the hell hound tried his best to bite him. Xander jammed the can in his mouth. "Get the hell off me."

Tucker yelled at his pet. "Eat him Lyle. That is a good boy GET HIM."

Faith stood over watching for a second, She picked up the axe and swung in the center of the hellhounds back. As it felt the axe it tensed up. Xander used his legs kicking the beast off and jumping to his feet. Faith put her foot on the back of the hell hound taking the axe out and taking one last swing burying the axe between the eyes killing it.

Xander looked at Faith. "So how long were you actually contemplating letting that thing kill me?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh relax. You had him right where you wanted tough guy."

Across the room one last snap could be heard as Angel killed the last remaining hound. Faith crossed her arms. "Well that is that." She turned to Tucker. "Mostly."

Tucker screamed at them. "You killed my babies."

Faith shook her head. "Pretty sure this guy is nuts. So I say you give me 10 minutes alone with him and I promise you he will never summon another demon again."

Xander locked eyes with Tucker "He is a douche bag but you can't kill him."

Faith stepped closer to him. "No killing him. Scouts honor."

Xander looked at Faith not sure what to say. "Faith we have a way and."

Angel cut him off this time. "She's not going to kill him and if this is how she wants to deal with it. It's out of our hands. "

Xander thought about it for a second. "We will wait for you in the car."

Angel turned leaving Faith alone with Tucker. Xander was next ready to go but Faith stopped him. "For the record you are wrong."

Xander stopped in his tracks. "Being wrong is sort of my thing. But do you mind telling me what I am wrong on this time."

"Prom." Faith glared at him. "You think you are so different from everyone else. The thing is though you didn't even ask me. You just assumed. You think you know me and what type of girl I am. What box I fit in to. Faith is that tough tom boy. Why would she ever want to go to any school dance?"

Xander looked at her surprised. "You wanted to go?"

"You'll never know now. Honestly the truth is I don't know if you ever really knew me."

Travers interrupted again. "I don't need to know anymore about your prom or any teenage angst you might be feeling."

Xander rubbed his face. "Look I'm done. I want to go home."

Travers drummed his fingers on the table. "Just a few more questions. What did Faith do to the boy?"

Xander shrugged. "Like she said. She didn't kill him. He came to school Monday with black eyes a broken arm and a missing tooth. She beat the shit out of him."

Travers looked on curious. "You think that is enough to stop this boy."

Xander stood up ready to leave. "I tend to think so. Faith told him if she sees another hell hound or any thing remotely dog like she isn't going to investigate. She is just going to find him and kill him. I am pretty sure he pissed himself."

Giles steeped between them. "Maybe this would be a good time to call it done."

Xander nodded. "I agree. I am done." With that he turned his back on Travers.

Travers stood up. "You do know that none of this has to do with the hell hounds you encountered."

Xander kept his back to him. "You are stuck. You don't know what to do with Faith. There is what you want to do and what you can do."

Travers stepped closer. "You think you know what I want to do?"

Xander slowly turned to face him. "It would be easy if Faith wasn't around anymore. She never fit your model. She is too sassy and raw not the kind who takes orders. If Faith were to die than you can start new with another slayer. The problem is though Faith has protection. She has a mayor who is beyond your reach."

Travers eyes glinted with a gleam of power. "My boy I'm not sure you understand the range of our power."

Giles shook his head. "Faith is not beyond redemption."

Travers breathed in deep but said nothing. He turned picking up his coat to leave. "First we will deal with this Mayor and than the slayer. I'll be expecting updates from you Rupert."

With that he was out the door and on his way back to England. Xander looked to Giles "When he says first WE take care of the mayor he means."

"Us. I'm quite certain we will get no support from the council."

Xander looked at Giles. "Well if we are going to beat him we need to know what we are up against. I think it's time we get everyone and hit research mode."

"Agreed. But"

"But"

Giles went in to his office and pulled out a thick manila folder. "I may have some new information on the Mayor."


	46. Authors note (so I screwed up)

Okay it's been a while and I will own that 100 percent work and life happens. I have 5 chapters written ahead of this but try to keep a couple in the bank. Okay now I am a flawed writer I will own that. Sometimes my process gets screwed up and mistakes happen. My last chapter was a mistake. You are probably asking what I mean by that. I had another chapter written before that one was supposed to be published but in my mistake I published that one first.

So I had a couple options. Option 1. Re write it keeping most of the things in tact the general theme idea of the chapter the same but any thing that didn't line up I would fix.

Option 2 this wasn't a mistake. It is like that movie Memento or something where you watch things out of order and it's all an artistic perspective. Hey maybe it's a prequel to the last chapter?

Option 3 Explain what I did. Throw myself on the mercy of the court and make it up to you by telling you guys I think the next chapter is going to be out with in a week.

So I am going Option 3. So eventually I will put the chapters in the right order. I will remove this little I screwed up message and put the chapter in the right order. But for now read the new chapter that technically should have been read before any Hell hounds were killed.

Again I apologize for the error. New chapter coming soon.


	47. Chapter 45 brought to you in 45 maybe 47

Faith stood in her apartment looking herself over. She was wearing tight black pants and a matching tank top. She grabbed her leather jacket and started to put it on when there was a knock at the door. She turned around at the door opening it. The mayor stood there.

"So what do you think of the apartment?"

"It's great. Fridge is full and the bed is comfy what else can you ask for?"

The mayor stepped in walking past her. "Well maybe one more thing. I have a gift for you." Just than a man who looked like a professional wrestler stepped in to the room carrying a tiny gift bag.

Faith looked at the man up and down. "You got me a walking steroid?"

The mayor just laughed "Oh no. Tommy here is just some hired muscle."

Tommy stepped up to Faith and raised his arm to her putting the gift bag in her face. Faith looked confused taking the bag. "Didn't know we were exchanging gifts."

The mayor moved in to the apartment inspecting things, as he talked "Oh it's not much Just my way of saying welcome to the team."

Faith pulled out a knife. The handle had a nice curve and the blade split right down the center. "Wow this is."

The mayor smiled. "Made just for you. I was thinking you could use it tonight when you kill Finch."

"That is very thoughtful of you." Faith joined him in the living room and walked to the mirror looking herself over. The mayor stepped behind her.

"Do you have butterflies in your stomach?"

Faith looked at him curious. "No Why would I?"

"It is just your first human kill and."

"And you were right, I was over thinking it. There are billions of people on this planet and what makes him so special? Just one life gone. It's not even speck in the grand scheme of things."

The Mayor just nodded in agreement. "So walk me through your plan."

"Well since this is a whole test of loyalty I am assuming you want the body as proof?"

Mayor shook his head. "That won't be needed. See Tommy is going to come along with you. He's not going to help but he will just act as my eyes."

Faith looked at the lump of muscle and flesh. He didn't look very smart. "I'm fine with that but he better stay out of my way. No offense Tommy."

The Mayor just laughed. "He doesn't talk. It's a long story."

Faith laughed, "A guy who cant talk I think I'm starting to like him even more."

The Mayors look turned much more stoic and stern. "Faith I want you to walk me through what your plan is."

"He is most vulnerable at home. He lives alone. We will be waiting for him there when he walks in. From there I plan on killing him in his living room."

The mayor nodded "When he is dead Tommy will take you some where to dispose of the body. I do have one request."

"What?"

"Allen has to die but no need to be overly dramatic or drawn out. Just make it something quick and painless. It would be nice if you could do it so he didn't even see it coming."

"I can do that. But in turn I have my own request."

"A little tit for tat. I am willing to listen."

"All of the people I used to call friends they are hands off to you. That includes the vampire."

"You aren't with them anymore. They are your enemy and you protecting them."

"Protecting them? That Fucking asshole watcher poisoned me. He tried to get me killed. All of them played like they were my friends. It was all bullshit though. It was about what could you do for me. I want payback on all of them and if anyone tries to take that from me they are going to deal with me."

The mayor folded his arms. "Faith vengeance clouds judgment. Emotions makes things messy and." He looked in to her eyes. "Ah darn it. When you look at me with those big puppy dog browns I just." He nodded. "Okay I'll give you this one."

Faith jumped at him hugging him. "Thank you so much. I promise after this I'll do everything your way."

The mayor hugged her back but felt awkward about it. Usually he wasn't so touchy feely. "Well you do good tonight and we will have that sit down and bring you in to my circle."

Faith pulled back. "Well Tommy and I got an appointment with Mister Deputy Mayor."

The mayor just laughed. "You too have fun. Not too much fun."

Tommy followed Faith out the door like a stupid loyal puppy. "You heard him Tommy Boy lets have some fun."

Buffy sat at the long table in Angel's dining room poking through her Chinese food. Angel was reading through a book. Buffy cleared her throat. "So there has been something I wanted to ask you?'

Angel closed the book looking up. "It sounds kind of serious?"

Buffy stammered, "It is. Sort of. Just not in the end of the world serious we usually face."

"What's on your mind?"

"So Willow is going with Oz to prom and in the surprising move of the year Xander and Cordy are pulling a one night only reunion tour thing so they can go to prom."

"Oh." It was obvious where Buffy was going with this. "And this is you senior year and you want to say you attended prom?"

"I know to someone like you it seems silly and I get it. It is silly but it's also one of those moments in life where you look back on years later and say."

"Buffy it's okay. You don't have to sell anymore. I get it. If you want me to go. I will."

"Really?"

He laughed. "Yes really. I know I come off as broody and dark sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"I know you care. I just."

"It is important to you. Which means it is important to me."

"It is important." She grumbled. "I just hope I'm able to go."

"Why wouldn't you be able?"

"I'm getting bigger and bigger daily Angel. Principal butthole is just waiting for any excuse to throw me out of the school again. I swear I thinks he knows I am pregnant."

"Can he throw you out for being pregnant?"

"Mom says if he does than she is going to hire a lawyer to challenge him but."

"But you don't want the fight or the attention that something like that would bring."

Angel looked at the table and shook his head. "When Xander and I switched bodies I made some poor choices. I will own that now."

Buffy sighed and took in a deep breath. "Angel you weren't the only one."

"I know but I am the older one. I've been around long enough to know better. 200 years as a vampire you learn a lot about yourself and 1 month as a teenager wipes all of that out."

"Angel I didn't plan on this baby but I don't curse it. It's one of those things life throws you. You don't plan on it but you roll with it. I've already talked to my mom. She's going to watch the baby as much as she can when I have my college courses and I have good friends and"

"Xander."

Buffy nodded trying to find the right words. "We are going to double team this."

Angel thought over his words. "Buffy I don't want to start the argument about Xander as the father again but do you really think . I mean do you honestly believe he is going to be a good father."

"I think he is going to screw up along the way but if I'm being honest I think I will too. I think he is some one I can count on. I think he is someone who will be there for this child. He's not perfect but I have faith in him."

Angel reached out and took her hand. "I haven't made everything easy. I know that. I want you to be able to count on me though too. "

Buffy got up and crossed to him hugging him "That is good cause I'm going to lean on you so much."

"Well for right now I can help you out by giving you a lift home. I am going to meet up with Xander and Giles. We are going to get patrol done."

"Oh God please don't let Giles die."

Angel laughed. "I promise I will keep both of them safe."

"Thank you and I will take a ride but drop me at Willows. I'm spending the night there."

"Really?"

"I feel like since the pregnancy thing I'm not connecting enough with her so we are going to have a girls night."

A few minutes later she kissed Angel good bye as he dropped her off at Willow's front door. Buffy didn't tell him it but the kiss only made things worse. Lately she had been constantly in the mood for action. Kissing Angel was like pouring gasoline on a campfire.

Willow came out greeting her at the door with a hug. "Hey Buffy. Come on in."

"Thanks Will."

She stepped in to the living room. "So what do you want to do first?"

"I know it's terrible cause I just ate at Angel's but do you have any food?"

Willow laughed. "I know exactly how you think so I ordered a pizza and it's on the way."

"You do know that you are like the best ever."

An hour later the two of them were watching a movie while Buffy finished her 3rd slice. "James Spader is so hot in this movie."

"Really? I mean he's kind of the douche bag bad guy. I think I'm more of a Ducky type girl."

"Ducky Is hot too. I mean he's not as hot as Andrew or James but."

"Is there anyone in Pretty in Pink you don't find hot?"

Buffy sighed shaking her head. "It's not my fault. This damn pregnancy has me hot for every guy. Do you know the other day Percy actually whistled at me and did the whole cat call thing and I was actually turned on."

"Really?"

"It's not my fault. The old me would have kicked him in the nuts. My mom warned me about the pregnancy hormones making me hungry and horny. Well the problem is." She picked up a slice of pizza. "I can take care of the hungry but with a strictly off limits boyfriend."

"That is one hunger you can't feed."

"Does that make me sound like a slut?"

"Of course not Buffy It's the hormone working in you. I imagine being the slayer, you probably get it jacked up more than most."

"Want to hear the most messed up part." She paused before saying it. "I keep going back to this analogy Faith had."

"Was this before she went evil?"

"Way before. Faith said that if I was starving and the only food Angel could give me I was allergic too. I mean you couldn't blame me for eating from some one else."

Willow looked at her a little surprised. "You mean cheating on Angel."

"I know it's terrible. I don't' want to. I won't I just." She sighed, "It's not fair."

"Have you talked to Angel about this?'

"And say what? Hey Angel I'm a bottle of champagne ready to pop but I don't want you going all evil so no drinking for you."

"Buffy I don't know if I should ask this but have you ever thought that maybe you and Angel aren't meant for the long haul?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to pull at the thread yet Willow."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay. It is just one of those holes that once I start down it. It goes to some pretty dark places and I'm not sure if I'm ready to face it."

"Well for tonight all you have to face is some cheesy 80's movies and pizza."

"That I can deal with."

Xander was loading up the back of his truck with some weapons Giles had agreed to meet him and Angel to help with patrol.. Now that they were down a slayer they needed all the help they could get.

Xander wondered how much help Giles could actually be. Training to kill vampires and actually killing them were two different worlds entirely. As Xander grabbed the throwing knives he was heading back to his truck to find Angel leaning against it.

Xander sighed and shook his head. "You are a little early for patrol. I thought we were meeting at the cemetery."

Angel nodded "Yea I know but I wanted to talk to you before patrol."

Xander sighed and shook his head. "Can we just not."

"What is your problem?"

"Do you realize every time you say you want to talk NO GOOD ever comes of it."

"Xander."

"Let's see how this works. Xander we need to talk. Oh by the way I impregnated my girl friend with your DNA. Xander. Oh Xander we need to talk Hey I want to offer you a bribe if you will turn your back on your child forever."

"Xander you are over reacting."

"I can go on."

Angel clenched his fist. "Oh my God you make this so hard. I came to apologize."

"Really. Some how I have my doubts. You know what though fine. Give me what you got."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Buffy seems to have a certain amount of trust in you. I have to admit I still don't know if you are going to be a good father but maybe I need to give you a chance before I criticize."

"What the hell brought this up?"

"Even if I'm not getting the role in this child's life I want. I mean this kid is important to me and things will be easier for us if we get along."

Xander looked at him skeptically not sure what to say. He took a moment to think it over. "So you are really apologizing?"

"Not just for that. I was out of line when I blamed you for what happened with Faith. "

"I could have told you that one."

Angel closed his eyes trying to keep his temper in check. "Xander I just. There are people in this world that shouldn't be forced to work together."

"Well for once we agree. See it's like I don't want to hate you but it's just." He let go of a deep breath. "It's hard wired in to who I am."

"Exactly. I mean you say something and even if it's a good idea."

"It's like nails on a chalkboard. I totally get it."

"But I bring all of this up because we need to find some way to fake it or pretend or what ever."

"Because?"

"Because this child is more important than any bullshit we might have against each other." Angel stepped to him. "I'm proposing a truce with a basic understanding and agreement."

"What understanding is that?"

"No matter how angry or pissed we are at each other we don't talk the other down to this kid." Angel stuck out his hand to shake on it.

"This isn't a foreign concept I guess. I mean divorced couples have to work out shit like this."

"Please don't refer to us as a divorced couple."

"You know what I'm getting at."

Angel held his hand out. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Xander looked at the hand and took it shaking it. "I won't talk you down in front of the kid."

"This feels like progress."

"Hey maybe it won't matter and Faith and the Mayor will kill us all with what ever they got planned."

"For the record I still hate you."

Xander laughed "Yeah me too."

Faith stood over the now dead body of the former Deputy Mayor of Sunnydale. All of the light that was once in his eyes gone. Per the mayor's request she waited till she could approach him from behind. He never saw her. One second he was looking for the ice cream in the freezer and a neck snap later his corpse laid out on the cold linoleum.

She turned looking at Tommy. "Come on dipshit we got a body to get rid of." Tommy looked at her not sure what she was asking. "Come on I killed him. You can at least carry him."

Tommy walked over picking up the body like it was nothing. Faith followed behind him. "See Tommy I think you and I are going to make one hell of a team." Tommy just kept walking with the body. The mayor had a line on a incinerator that would burn everything down to the ash.

Faith opened the trunk of the car and Tommy threw the body inside. As he slammed the trunk shut Faith looked up at him. "So what do you do for fun. I mean when you aren't acting as an accomplice to murder?"

Again with no words he got in the car waiting for Faith to drive. "Tommy some day I'm going to get you to sing for me." Faith got in the car ready to drive. "Well at least you are a better tag team partner than Buffy."


	48. Conversations with Dead Deputy Mayors

Giles was in his office going through his documents waiting for Willow, Oz and Angel to arrive. Xander was sitting at the table going over his homework as Buffy walked in. She joined him at the table

"What are you working on?'

Xander looked up. "Oh it's just 3 changes that the Industrial revolution had on America."

"Wow look at you. I mean you are all serious student these days."

Xander wrote down the final sentence and closed the book. "Well you know you start off as a certain kind of student I'd like to think maybe I can end as a different one."

"With you I will say anything is possible."

"Thank you." Xander pulled his book bag up on the table and started putting his book and homework away. "So is Angel coming to this oh so important meeting that Giles won't tell us anything about?"

Buffy just nodded. "He is on his way. I was kind of hoping that I would beat Oz and Willow here. I wanted us to have the opportunity to talk."

Xander put his bag under the table. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I got my acceptance letter to University of Sunnydale."

"Congratulations."

"It got me thinking though. I mean what are your college plans."

"Honestly with the baby and the mayor and now Faith. I don't know what the answer is."

"College is an option for you?"

"I know I have been saying this a lot Buffy but now isn't the time. I think I have to put this discussion on the back burner. I'll figure it out"

"But after the mayor is dealt with?"

"For now it goes on the shelf?"

Willow entered the library. "What is going on the shelf?"

Xander just laughed. "Buffy and I were talking life after high school."

Willow flopped down next to him. "So you heard anything on any of the colleges you applied to yet?"

Xander nodded feeling slightly defeated. "If I choose to go The University of Sunnydale has invited me to their little party."

Buffy tilted her head. "What do you mean if? I mean you worked so hard on the S A T's. Why wouldn't you go?"

Xander threw his head back staring t the ceiling. The back burner was no longer an option. "College is expensive Buffy. Even if I qualify for financial aide I still need to find a way to provide for said bun in your oven. I am going to get a job after graduation."

Willow looked at him exasperated. "So you are just not going?"

Xander shrugged, "I haven't decided anything yet but who knows."

Buffy reached across the table and took his hand. "Listen to me Xander I don't want you letting go of your future cause of a mista"

Xander pulled his hand back and cut her off. "Don't do that. Don't call this child a mistake."

Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry."

Xander nodded taking the apology. "My father my entire life let me know what a mistake I was. How if I hadn't come along his life would have been entirely different. Like I was this giant mess up that destroyed his life. I never want this kid to feel this way."

Buffy nodded. "I remember you told me that before. I" She shook her head. "You are right. No matter what the circumstances this child is not a mistake."

Xander nodded. "College is another thing I'll put on the shelf and I will figure it out when it is time."

Willow nodded. "You know we only prod and poke cause we care."

Xander smirked at her. "I know."

Willow looked at Giles office. "Do we have any idea what the hell Giles called all of us here for?"

Buffy shook her head. "I am sure it is important."

A few minutes later Oz came in to the library sitting next to Willow and just behind him Angel found his way. A few minutes past that Giles emerged from his office looking frazzled and tired.

He stood at the foot of the table. "Thank all of you for coming on such short notice. I have recently come in to some information about the mayor."

Buffy looked at him confused. "Came in to information? How did you get it?"

Giles held up a manila envelope. "Deputy Mayor Allen Finch had one of those if anything should happen to me letters drawn up and."

Angel looked at the envelope. "And let me guess. Something happened to him."

Giles put the envelope on the table. "I'm afraid so."

Xander slowly reached for the envelope. "So what did it say?"

Giles started to pace. "It is truly a wealth of information." He took off his glasses wiping them off. "The big information we gathered so far is Mayor Richard Wilkins the 3rd is a demon."

The silence filled the room till Xander spoke up. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well I can't say I'm shocked."

Oz raised his hand "So is this like a common theme with politicians. I mean are most the senators and congressmen demons?"

Buffy muttered. "It would explain a lot."

Willow bit her lip. "Do we know how Mister Finch died?"

Once again the silence hung in the room. Giles stopped pacing and looked away. "Unfortunately all of our information says that the Mayor had Faith kill him."

Xander shook his head. "All your information? Who is your information?"

Giles cleared his throat. "The council has sources and."

Xander shook his head. "Right. The Good old council cause they are so trust worthy and reliable."

Giles ignored the comment. "We need to address the situation for what it is. Faith has gone rogue and she is dangerous and."

Buffy cut him off. "Giles you can't be saying. I mean "

Angel this time stepped forward. "I know it is hard to accept but not doing something at this point makes us just as."

Xander stood up pointing at him. "NO. NO NO. I will listen to anyone on this subject but you DON'T get a voice. Not after last year."

Willow looked at him. "That's not fair Xander."

Xander angry stepped back from the table. "You want to talk fair. How many people died because of Angelus's little tour de la Sunnydale."

Buffy now looked hurt. "Xander that's uncalled for."

Angel put his hands up. "No. He isn't entirely wrong."

Giles tried to get a hold of the situation. "Getting angry and rehashing old arguments isn't the solution."

Angel shook his head. "You guys need to talk this out and I will help or back or what ever you decide I am there."

Buffy looked at Xander. "Tell us what you want or what you think."

Xander closed his eyes and tried to find his calm place. "Even if Giles or the council is right about Faith I still think she is in there. I believe she's not out of reach. I am not ready to give up on her."

Giles nodded at him. "And you are going to be the one to decide when it is time? Xander if we do nothing and some one else dies, can you live with that?"

Xander closed his eyes thinking about what Giles was asking. "It's not going to happen. I'm going to find her and I'm going to reach her."

Giles wasn't sure what to say. "Xander If"

Buffy didn't let him finish. "I trust Xander."

Xander looked over at her. "You do?"

Buffy chose her words carefully. "I trust you because of last year. You know what a toll a choice like this is. If you say that you know when it will be time to let her go." She locked eyes on him. "I trust you."

Giles stood up and nodded. "For now I'll trust your judgment. We still have more that we need to discuss."

Willow sighed. "I don't suppose it is good news."

Giles opened the envelope pulling out a section of the papers. "It's called the Ascension. "

Angel took the paper from Giles scanning it. "If I am reading this right the Mayor is going to need a crowd of people."

Giles went back to pacing. "Once he sheds his human form he will need to feed. He will feed a lot."

Oz threw out a puzzled look. "Where will he get so many people?"

Before Giles could respond Buffy asked "Senior Prom?"

Angel shook his head. "It says something about an eclipse. The next eclipse isn't until"

Xander groaned already knowing the answer. "Graduation Day."

Giles looked at him impressed. "You knew that?"

Xander nodded his head, "NO. We can't do this. We can't put everyone in danger."

Oz looked at him confused. "Well I'm sure if we tell the mayor how important our graduation is he will just throw this whole plan out the window."

Xander paced. "I'm saying we don't let it get to graduation. We find a way and take him down."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I like that idea. We shift the game so it's not on his turf and his conditions."

Giles sat down at the table looking through the info. "I'm all for that but."

Buffy stood up. "No But Giles. We find a way to get the advantage and keep the advantage and make sure the mayor doesn't wreck graduation for any of us. God Damn it I have put up with so much from this school and hell mouth if I deserve one thing. ONE THING its graduation."

Giles looked at Buffy and knew she was right. "Okay. I will find you the advantage all of you deserve and we will take care of this before graduation."

Willow offered a half laugh. "Hey if we do this maybe I can actually plan a graduation party for all of us." Willow reached for the envelope pulling all the papers out of the manila envelope. "So Giles is this all the info you have on the Mayor?"

Giles nodded. "Yes but I do think we can find information on the ascension."

Willow started reading through the papers starting the research session. "So we are assuming he is old. Oh and what is the difference between a demon and a pure bred demon?"

Angel chirped in. "How old?"

Giles shook his head. "Not sure on exact age but our best sources say 1890. As for the pure bred demon. You see when a demon takes a vampire form it isn't just demon. It's a hybrid mix."

Oz looked on confused. "Like half human half demon?"

Giles shook his head. "There are lot of different demon breeds and species and things a demon can."

Willow looked confused. "But the mayor ?"

Giles stepped to her. "The mayor's demon is one of the original. It is powerful like maybe nothing we have faced before."

Oz picked up a photo looking at Richard Wilkins the second. "So I'm guessing the mayor explains his immortality by passing himself off as his own son."

Willow picked up another picture of him with a woman. "So who's the lady?"

Giles stepped to her looking at the photo. "That was his wife. "

Buffy looked at him perplexed. "Wait. He was married? Was his wife a demon?"

Giles shook his head. "No. She lived a mortal human life."

Xander stood up. "Well we came to research. Giles what about those books on the ascending."

Giles grabbed a stack of books putting them in front of all of them. "It's called the ascension."

For the first time in weeks it felt like they had a direction. They had a basic idea of who the enemy was and what his plan was. They spent most of the night reading through different volumes and texts. Just before 10 Angel came to Buffy whispering in her ear. "I'm going to have to patrol soon. Why don't you let me get you home safely?"

Buffy looked up at Willow and Oz shaking her head. "I wouldn't feel right bailing on them while everyone else is working."

Willow looked up. "It's okay Buffy. I am just about done for the night anyways."

Buffy sighed still unsure. "Are you sure?"

Before she could respond Xander came out of Giles office. "I know it's late Giles but I feel like I have to get a jump start on this."

Giles nodded in agreement. "Go Xander. I agree with you. If this fellow has information on the Mayor he could be of some use."

Buffy stood up. "Where is he going?"

Xander threw his jacket on. "Volcanologist. We think he might have information we can use."

Angel looked at him concerned. "Is this one of those things you should do alone?"

Xander laughed. "It's a nerd teacher who knows about volcanoes I can't imagine there is much for danger there"

Angel looked at Giles. "I'm going to take Buffy home and than I'll hit patrol."

Giles looked at Buffy. "Go home and get some rest. " He than looked at Willow and Oz. "The same for you two. Xander if you get any information come to me I don't care the hour."

Angel looked at his watch. "You really think this guy will have office hours this time of night."

Xander headed towards the door. "Probably not but I'm going to try. If I don't find him I'll try tomorrow. If I can though I will meet you afterwards and help you with patrol."

As Buffy walked with Angel to his car she flashed him her smile. "Before you take me home do you think we could grab a bite. I know you have patrol but the baby is hungry and we can take the food to go."

Angel just laughed. "What are you hungry for?"

Buffy jumped in the car. "I want a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake."

Angel took Buffy to the diner in the center of town. Buffy had eaten there a few times and knew what was good. Angel paid for the food and the sat at the counter waiting for the meal. 10 minutes later their waitress Alice approached with a while paper sack and a Styrofoam cup for the shake.

Just as they were walking out of the diner the Mayor was coming up the steps to come in. Buffy froze in her tracks seeing him. Angel stepped in front of her not wanting him to get any ideas.

The Mayor offered his million-kilowatt smile. "Well I'll be tickled. I didn't think I'd find you two out here tonight."

Buffy glared at him "Surprised to see you here. I thought you would have had some sort of human sacrifice to fulfill tonight."

The Mayor shook his head. "Oh that is always a Monday thing."

Angel crossed his arms and stared him down. "Where is Faith?"

He shook his head. "That girl is a firecracker. She is impossible to keep up with." He looked at Buffy. "You can relate to that I'm sure. I mean you are her age. To be young and free." He than looked at Angel. "And well I guess you can't really relate. I mean after all you are quite a deal older than her."

Buffy pulled at Angel. "Come on we are leaving."

Angel nodded. "I agree." He followed Buffy.

The Mayor turned around talking to the back of their heads. "Have either of you really thought this thing out. I mean the whole idea of the immortal vampire dating the teenage girl might seem cool and trendy at first but there is going to come a day where it's not going to be all that you dreamed of. I guess that doesn't matter though cause you don't really have a future."

Buffy whipped around. "You aren't going to win."

The Mayor again laughed seeing the fire in Buffy's eyes, "What kid? You think cause you have some information from a dead man that you suddenly are on even footing." Buffy looked a little surprised that he knew. "Alan never could be trusted and it just confirmed what I had Faith do."

Angel stepped to him a little surprised. "So you admit it?"

Richard stepped up to him. "What? That I had him killed. Of course I admit it. Go run to the police. Tell them what you know. See how far that gets you. The way I run this town I could kill a man in the middle of the Christmas Pageant and still get enough votes for a landslide win in the election."

Angel stepped to him. "Things change all the time Mister Mayor."

The Mayor just laughed and wiped a tear out of his eyes. "There is a certain beautiful irony there. The vampire telling me things change. The guy who worn the same face for the century plus is telling me things change." He looked at Buffy "You know you two write off what I have to say but I might know a thing or two about where you've been."

Buffy glared at him. "You don't know anything about me."

Richard backed up and started pacing. "Edna was just a few years older than you are now when we were married. " He bit his lip thinking "That was back when I was still the original Richard Wilkins"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Is there a point coming?"

Richard just shook his head "See that is the problem with your generation. You have no patience. That again you know its not like you have time on your side." He cleared his throat. "Now as I was saying Edna was so young and filled with hope and love. We said to each other the same things I'm sure you and your demon lover say."

Angel stepped up to him "I'm not a demon."

The Mayor looked at Buffy. "As I was saying. We both said things like It doesn't matter the time we have as long as it's together or I'll love you forever. But you got to understand that isn't reality."

Buffy grabbed Angel's arm "We are leaving."

Showing the mayor the back of their heads he just kept talking. "She'll resent you. I mean she's too young to see it now but when the day comes and she's lived a life in the dark and given up a chance at everything she really wants. You know the stuff she doesn't' talk to you about. Stuff like Marriage and a life in the sun. She will realize she threw everything away because of you."

The words stung Angel. He refused to turn around to show him any pain. He just muttered, "You don't know us."

It was obvious to the mayor he had struck a nerve. "There will come a point where she won't be the young girl that she is now. Add a few line to her face and all that forever talk." Laughs "You'll be counting the days till you can cut her loose and start all over again. Of course you'll stay with her. You figure she deserves that much. "

Buffy barked at him. "Who are you to talk anyone about any relationships or love. Love is about sacrifice and."

The mayor nods. "Now you are making sense. The thing about sacrifice though is it's not really sacrifice if it is only coming from one direction. I mean you are giving up so much to be with him. What is he giving up?"

Buffy reached back to punch him but Angel stopped her. He took her hand and shook his head. "He isn't worth it."

They walked away as the Mayor just laughed, "Stay safe now."

As if to fit there mood the sky bellowed and lightening cracked as the first droplets of rain started coming down. Angel shook his head looking up at the sky. "Yeah this seems about right."

Buffy tried to look un touched by the mayors words but she didn't have that good of a poker face. "Come on let's get to the car before it down pours."

The car ride to Buffy's was pretty much quiet. As they pulled up Angel tried breaking the tension. "Hey you shouldn't hold your burger against the milkshake. It will make your burger cold and your milkshake warm."

Buffy turned to look at him. "What? Oh Milkshake right." She flashed a half smile. "Thanks for the food again. I should probably get in before mom worries too much."

Angel nodded and smiled. "Get some rest. I'll see you later."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and opened the door. By now the rain was pouring down and although she should run inside she didn't have it in her. Angel watched her walk through the rain and in to the house. He knew the mayor's words cut her deep.

Buffy sat at the table eating her food in silence. As the lightening struck near by, the loud crack shook the house and the lights flickered for a second before going out completely.

Buffy breathed a deep sigh. "Seems about right." Her mom was in bed sleeping already so she didn't notice. She stood up and walked through the dark finding a scented candle her mother kept in the living room. She opened the drawer finding some matches and lit the candle.

As she started to make her way back to the table she heard a slight tapping at the door. She spun around to find Xander standing on her step. She quickly pulled the door open. "Xander what are you doing here?"

His hair was wet and his clothes were soaked. He stammered a bit unable to get it out. "I was too late. He's dead and I was too late."

"Get out of the rain." Buffy pulled him inside. "What are you talking about?"

Xander looked at Buffy holding the candle. "Power must be out here too."

Buffy nodded "Just went out a few minutes ago. Follow me."

As they walked to the dining room table Buffy sat putting the candle in front of both of Xander so she could see him. They whispered as to not wake Joyce. "Who is dead Xander?"

He could feel the thick droplets of rainwater in his hair as he ran his fingers through his it. "The volcanologist."

Buffy closed her eyes and dreaded what she had to ask. "Was it Faith?"

Xander just nodded. "He's gone. He's dead because I believed Faith could be reached. She is dead because."

Buffy cut him off and took his hand. "Stop it. Don't do that."

"It's true though. If I had."

Buffy closed her eyes and held his hand a little tighter "Trust me as someone who has been there. No good comes of blaming yourself."

"Buffy tonight I told all of you that Faith could still be reached."

"You wanted to believe in her Xander and I think after all you have been through that is amazing."

"That hope or belief I had killed a man Buffy."

"No it didn't. Faith killed him." Buffy sucked in a deep breath. "Last year when Angelus was his own one man murdering machine I sat in the same place you were in. Did people die because I couldn't do the right thing?"

Xander pulled his hand back "Buffy stop."

"I have experience in this and I."

Xander shook his head. "No. I'm not going to let you rehash an old wound cause." His face glowed under the candlelight. "Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Giles and tell him we can no longer afford to treat Faith like anything other than the enemy she is."

"Are you saying?"

Xander looked at her. "If killing Faith will keep the town safe than that's what we have to do."


	49. Find your happiness

Buffy looked at Angel hurt "Is this about what the Mayor said?"

He shook his head and rubbed his brow. Angel just leaned against the fireplace resting his head on the mantle. His place seemed darker than usual today. "No. I mean maybe. Potentially."

"He was trying to get in your head it's what every bad guy ever does. Jesus watch a James Bond movie."

"Buffy this is about you and me and prom and a man my age has no business taking someone like you to prom. Besides you shouldn't' go anyways. I still am not certain the mayor doesn't have something planned for prom and if you are there I'd just worry."

"In every girls life Angel there are certain moments they look forward to. They dream about these moments. They dream about the perfect dress and the perfect dance and." She stepped to him taking his hand "And even the perfect date."

Angel pulled his hand back "I'm sorry Buffy but I can't"

She opened her mouth a little hurt and wanted to say something. She wasn't going to show him tears. "Okay." She sucked in a deep breath. "I think I'm going to go."

"Buffy I" He pulled out his keys "I'll drive you."

She shook her head. "No it's fine. My mom told me to call and she would uhm pick me up."

"Buffy it's okay I can."

Buffy stepped back angry. "God damn it I said no." With no more words said she quickly crossed the cold tile floor leaving the room. A minute later she was on the phone and a few minutes after that Buffy was riding in silence of the front seat of the car. Angel watched Buffy from the upper window as the car pulled away.

Everything the First had told him months ago was becoming true. He was losing Buffy one move at a time. As Joyce drove her home she read the cold tension in the car. "Buffy if you want to talk I know I'm your mother but."

"Mom I love you but please don't."

Joyce put her hands up. "I am here if you need me."

Buffy waited a second. "Mom do you think I should go to prom."

"If it is something you want."

"It is."

"Than what is the question?"

""I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure by now it is obvious. Put on a tight prom dress and it takes it to super obvious."

"If it is important to you Buffy than to hell with what anyone else thinks."

"Angel said. I mean." She looked out the window. "Angel isn't going to prom with me."

"Go with someone else. I mean Xander."

Buffy cut her off. "Stop trying to hook me and Xander up. It's not going to happen."

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm just saying he already has a date to prom. He is going with Cordeila."

"Well ask someone else."

"It's a week till prom mom everyone is locked in."

"Well than go stag."

"I guess I could."

"It's not that bad."

Buffy muttered under her breath "Last time you told me to go to the dance by myself I ended up dying"

"What honey?"

"Nothing."

The next day at school everyone was in the library as Buffy dropped the bomb. Willow stood there with her jaw slightly open. "So he just told you that he isn't taking you. What an asshole."

Cordy interjected. "Telling you the week before prom you aren't going isn't an asshole move. I think this falls some where between dick head and douche bag. Like there is a hybrid and cross breed one of mighty shit head."

Oz nodded "I am one who usually sympathizes with the guy but this one he is hard to defend. This is a jerk move."

Xander at there quiet as the eyes turned to him expecting him to say something. "What?"

Cordy laughed "You are the one who can't wait to rip him a new asshole but you finally got us on your side and you are all quiet."

Xander sighed shaking his head. "To be honest I don't know what his motive here is. I don't know why he did it. Our first concern should be Buffy's well being and not throwing out blame."

Buffy tilted her head. "I think this is a doppelganger."

Xander laughed. "Buffy I'm serious. You okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Not going to prom isn't the end of the world. It hurts but there is this line about the chosen one and being alone."

Willow shook her head. "You won't be alone. You can come with us."

Cordy nodded "And you can take comfort in knowing that since I'm going to prom with Xander you aren't the only one not having sex after the dance."

Buffy laughed and covered her mouth. "Well there is one after prom tradition that I wont be partaking in."

Willow opened her mouth looking a combination of embarrassed and confused. "Is that a thing? I mean after prom and you know sex."

Cordy just laughed. "For the record I'm not buying this stupid innocent routine for a minute"

Xander looked to Buffy. "Why don't you ask someone to prom?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's a week before prom pretty sure everyone has been asked."

Just than the warning bell rang as Giles came out of his office. "You all have class and I won't have Snyder breathing down my neck for your tardiness."

They all got up and Xander grabbed his book bag he waited till the others were out the door. Xander jumped in front of Buffy. "Hey if you were serious about that date thing I might know someone."

Buffy looked at him skeptically "Xander."

"He's a good guy besides you are going with all of us anyways."

Buffy scrunched her face up. "Who is this wonderful nice guy?"

Xander smiled "Just meet me after school."

Buffy started walking out "I'm trusting you here Xander."

As she walked out the door Giles looked to Xander. "A minute please."

Xander sighed "Weren't you just yelling at us about being late for class."

Giles handed him a pass. "Happy"

Xander nodded "Thrilled beyond words. What is on your mind?"

"I might have found a way to give us the advantage against the mayor. "

"Really?"

He just nodded "It's called the box of Garvock and 100 percent essential if the mayor hopes to move on with his ascension."

"What is the plan?"

"For now I am finding out the details. Keep this between us till I know more."

"I think I liked it better when you kept me out of the loop and treated me more like a pain in the ass"

"Yes well I liked it better when I had an active slayer but you don't always get what you want." With that Xander left the library and headed to class. At lunch Buffy was out looking for Xander but before she could find him Willow grabbed her.

"Hey Buffy do you think we could have lunch together today?"

"Sure Will. You do know though that any food with in arm length of this soon to be mama is at risk."

Willow laughed, "Come on I'll take my chances."

After grabbing there lunches Willow found them a spot on the quad away from everyone. Buffy could tell something was up. "What's with all the Cloak and Dagger?"

Willow laughed awkwardly. "Is something wrong with wanting to spend some time with my favorite vampire slayer?"

"Well as being the other slayer is a murderous traitor I am pretty sure I got that one locked up in the bag."

Willow again offered a fake laugh. "That's funny."

"Will stop. Spill. What is up?"

"It was just. I was thinking about what Cordy said this morning and the whole. Well you know things people do after prom."

Buffy looked at her a little surprised. "You mean sex?"

""Well not in so many words I mean I guess if you are getting technical in the clinical definition or you know it's just"

"You are rambling"

"Fine Yes. I mean. Am I supposed to do that after prom?"

"Have you talked with Oz about this?"

"Well yeah sort of."

"And what did he say?"

"You know Oz. He's the mellow guy that is always going to say it's fine and there is no pressure. He told me months ago that he's willing to wait till I'm ready."

"You got one of the good ones Will."

"Yeah but than Cordy brings up this whole sex after prom thing and."

"Whoa whoa whoa Willow. Yeah it's a thing people do. I've never known you to follow like other sheep."

"That is the thing though. I mean is it being a sheep if it is ya know "

Buffy cocked her head "Something you want?"

"Well yeah sort of."

Buffy just smiled at her. "My little girl is growing up."

Willow rolled her eyes. "I knew this was a mistake."

"Sorry. Okay no joke." Buffy took a deep breath and patted her baby bump. "I'm not sure the best advice is going to come from the unwed teenage mom. "

"I don't care. I am listening."

"Than here's the long and short of it. You'll know when it is the right time Even though Angel and I made this choice I don't regret it."

Willow looked surprised. "You don't?"

"Xander is right about one thing. I might not have planned this but the idea that this child is something to regret. I'm not going to bring a child in to the world where they have to feel like they are anything but a blessing."

"That's pretty amazing Buffy. So are you and Angel."

She just cut her off. "No no no no. You are not changing the subject here Willow. "

"That's not what I was doing. I was showing concern for my friend and this time "

"Yeah yeah yeah Rosenberg. What are you going to do after prom?"

Willow just laughed and thought on it for a second. "I don't know but I have a week to decide and before than like every choice I have in life I will probably over think it flip from one side to the next and back and when the time comes Who knows"

"You'll do what is right Will."

"Hope you are right."

As the lunch ended Buffy used the last few minutes to try to track down Xander but didn't have any luck. Giving up on finding him she went to class and figured she would see him after school.

As she went to her locker he was already standing there. She pointed at him. "Have you been avoiding me today?"

"Why would I avoid you?"

"I looked for you after lunch and."

"I had to go off campus for lunch."

"What for?"

"Had to meet with my grandmother."

"I thought you were kind of distancing yourself from that side of the family."

"Yeah but you were the one who told me to give her a chance."

"That's nice."

"But I am still back at this why am I avoiding you place?"

"Well you were all mysterious this morning saying you had a date for me and prom and."

"Which is what brings me here now."

"Who is it Xander?"

Xander said nothing. "Will you follow me?"

"Oh my God will you just tell me already."

"Be patient"

Buffy angry crossed her arms. "You are doing this on purpose. You are dragging this out."

Xander just laughed. "Or maybe I want you to keep an open mind."

"So what you are saying is if you throw out a name it's easy to shoot it down but face to face it's so much harder."

"You caught me Summers."

He walked with her to the empty theater standing out on the stage. "Okay so where is he?"

"Buffy he is here. "

Buffy spun around looking around the stage. "Is this one of those Marcie Ross things where the student feels neglected and they are invisible."

Xander pointed up to the light booth. "He's doing the audio for the school play."

Buffy squinted trying to see in to the booth but couldn't see anything. "So you are trying to hook me up with a tech nerd."

"Or a guy who is giving of his own free time because he wants to help others."

"Even if I were to say yes isn't this technically cheating? I'm with Angel and going to dance or date with another guy."

Xander just laughed, "Oh my God I'm devious with out even trying."

"Can you be serious?"

"I am serous. I'm not expecting a love connection here. But"

"But?"

"If anyone knows what is it to be kicked when you are down it's me. Sometimes you need the W more than anything else and you could be that W."

"As thick as you are laying it on I'm expecting this guy to have 4 teeth in his mouth and an arm growing out of his forehead."

Just than the light booth door opened up as Jonathan stepped out. He looked up at the stage surprised to see Xander and Buffy there. "What you guys doing here?"

Xander smiled at him. "Just passing through."

Jonathan was too nervous to look at Buffy he just kept his attention on Xander. "Well if either of you want anything."

Xander nodded "Will do Johnny Boy." With that Jonathan grabbed the microphones off of the stage and started testing them taking them to the sound booth.

As he was out of hearing range Buffy whined. "Xander he is short."

"Weren't you the one a month ago comparing him to Brad Pitt."

"That was Tom Cruise thank you very much. That was pregnancy hormones too. When you are always as jacked up as I am everyone looks good to you."

Xander just laughed stepping in front of her. "Come on Buffy you are a good person. Harmony did this mean elaborate prank just to fuck with him."

"What did she do?"

"She led him on so he would ask her to prom and than when he did she did this whole public humiliation thing."

"Really? She is such a"

"But you could turn this on her. Who cares that Harmony said no because you said Yes. Do you know how big that would be?"

She opened her mouth starting to think it over. "Xander I don't know."

"Buffy you are his White Whale!"

"WHAT!"

Xander put his arm around her shoulder gesturing big. "He could make valedictorian. He could score the touch down for the big game and none of that would be a blip on his radar because he took Buffy Summers to prom."

"Pretty sure he isn't scoring touch downs."

Xander just laughed "Buffy it's a night for you but for him it will be an epic moment in his high school life. Probably the best moment of his high school experience."

Buffy looked at the sound booth thinking it over. "If I agree to this it is just prom none of the after prom experience."

Xander nodded "Of course not Buffy. Just the dance and maybe 2nd base. 3rd base if you are feeling extra generous."

Buffy punched his arm. "Jerk."

Xander rubbed his shoulder. "It was a joke and for the record just because you stopped slaying doesn't' mean the strength goes away. OWWW."

Buffy ignored him and walked to the edge of the stage. She looked at the light booth calling out. "HEY JONATHAN" He jumped out quickly and ran to the front of the stage like a loyal puppy.

He looked at her almost afraid to speak. "Yeah Buffy."

Buffy looked to him. "So Xander was telling me due to Harmony's little sick twisted joke you don't have a date to prom and I myself was told yesterday that my boyfriend will not be going with me."

Jonathan looked at Buffy shocked. "Why wouldn't someone go to a dance with you."

Xander interjected. "The guy is all pretty but no brains."

Buffy elbowed Xander. "I was thinking since you are with out a date and I'm with out a date."

Xander rubbed his ribs. "We are going to make an evening of it. It's going to be Willow and Oz, Me and Cordeila and Buffy. You want to come with us."

Jonathan opened his mouth a little surprised. "You mean like a designated driver thing."

Buffy laughed. "Pretty sure I can't drink. "

Xander interrupted "But for the record you also cant drive."

Buffy turned to him. "Do you want to be all bruises before the night is out."

Jonathan cleared his throat. "So you'd want me to come as"

Buffy made it easy for him. "As my date?"

Jonathan looked at her shocked. "Really?"

She just nodded "Really, really"

Not knowing what to say Jonathan stood there shocked Xander just laughed, "I think you broke him Buffy." Xander jumped down from the stage and grabbed the back of Jonathan's head nodding it for him and mimicking his voice. "Yes Buffy I would love to go to prom with you."

Buffy snapped. "XANDER"

Jonathan smiled at her. "I would like to take you to prom."

Xander patted him on the back. "Great. It will be a night to remember."

Buffy gave Jonathan her notebook. "Give me your phone number and we can figure out the details."

Jonathan took it from her scribbling his number across it. "Here you go."

Xander jumped back up on the stage "Come on Buffy I'll give you a ride home."

Buffy nodded "Talk to you later Jonathan"

As they walked out and to the parking lot Buffy opened the car door. "For the record calling a pregnant woman a white whale is never a good idea."

Xander hopped behind the wheel. "Oh come on it was a Moby Dick reference."

"I agree with you on everything except for the Moby part."


	50. Prom

_(So there were so many things I wanted to do with Prom. I wanted to keep parts of the original episode but also find a way to make it my own. I wrote this over 2 months ago. Being the neurotic mess I am I always want a few back up chapters to keep in the bank. So lately I have had more chances to write. Hey being quarantine in your house does have an up side. It's why I've been able to get back to my one chapter a week schedule. Anyways back to this chapter. I had a lot I wanted to do. I could have turned this in to two chapters but I wanted to keep the flow and continuity. So this is a long chapter. Anyways I hope you all like it. Also I hope everyone is staying safe. Remember Wash your hands and keep them in doors and away from other hands at least 6 feet. Which I think depending on your arm span that might be hard keeping leftie from righty. Anyways you know what I'm saying. All in this together stop hording toilet paper Enjoy PROM…. Kind of ironic being the poor seniors of 2020 probably wont get a Prom)_

As they sat down at the table to eat Xander pulled out Cordy's chair for her. Not to outdone Jonathan and Oz did the same for Buffy and Willow. Xander sat down next to Cordy. He grabbed a menu and smiled at Cordeila. "I know this place is fancy but I'm hoping they have cheeseburger and fries cause I am starving."

Cordy placed her hand on the back of his tux straightening his collar. "Harris for one night you can pretend to have some culture and refinement."

Buffy picked up the menu looking it over. "Can't we have culture and refinement and cheeseburgers."

Cordy just shook her head. "Dear lord if I left it up to you two it would be the trailer park special. Nothing but Twinkies and Spam."

Xander poked her in the side. "Hey when I took you to the fair who was the one who ate two fried Twinkies."

Cordy buried her nose in the menu. "I choose to claim you are making that all up and you have no witnesses."

Willow looked over the menu looking a little surprised. "At these prices I feel like maybe water and bread sticks is the way to go."

Oz shook his head. "Prom is only once in a life time. You gotta live a little."

Jonathan nodded in agreement. "Oz is right. What ever you want Buffy order it."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "Jonathan have you seen Buffy eat lately."

Buffy kicked Xander under the table "Hey I am a lady and eat lady size portions."

Xander nodded in agreement. "You are right."

Buffy nodded "Thank you."

Under his breath he muttered, "If that lady is the Statue of Liberty."

Cordy chuckled a little hearing his comment. "Well doesn't matter anyways. My father told me to charge the meal to the suite. So tonight everything is taken care of."

Willow looked at Cordy appreciative. "Are you sure? I mean this place is expensive and."

Cordy shrugged "After what my dad paid for the ballroom for the after prom party this place is a drop in the bucket."

Buffy smiled at her. "It's very nice of him."

Cordy put the menu down. "Getting the hotel suite was kind of needed. For all the hair and make up. It was just easier to do it here."

Willow looked down at her menu. "Yeah no other reason to get a hotel room on prom."

Cordy just laughed. "Oh my God I can't believe you of all people would make such implications. You are supposed to be this good girl wallflower."

Willow put her hands up "No implications and no judgment."

Cordy put the menu down. "My dad paid for the ball room for the after prom party but he told me he wants me to attend so that all of the students stay on goodish behavior."

Xander looked confused "Goodish?"

Cordy blew out a deep breath. "This kind of public service looks great till some bone head drinks too much wipes out his car and it's a PR disaster"

Buffy looked at her. "Kind of a lot to put on you."

Cordy shrugged. "The teachers will be there and we got hotel security. It's more of an extra set of eyes thing.."

Willow nodded. "Well we are going to the after prom party so we will help keep everyone on the straight and narrow."

Cordy just nodded. "Thank you Willow."

Buffy cleared her throat. "I actually feel like we should thank you. When you told Willow and I to show up for hair and make up and the whole spa day."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Now dinner."

Buffy chose her words carefully. "It's more than I expected."

Cordy looked at Buffy over the top of her menu. "What were you expecting?"

Buffy's mouth opened but the words trailed out. "Ya ever seen the movie Carrie."

Cordy just laughed. "Oh please. Where would I even find pig's blood?"

Xander shrugged. "Angel has a guy."

Jonathan looked "Who's Angel?"

Buffy changed the focus back to Cordy. "All I am saying is Cordy if you chose to hold a grudge I don't know if anyone would fault you."

Cordy shook her head. "Well that would be unfair to Willow I mean she hasn't done anything to me."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "True but."

Cordy cut her off. "No but. What happened can't be undone but holding on to it benefits no one."

Jonathan looked confused "Something happened?"

Buffy ignoring the comment "So we are good and there is no bucket of pigs blood waiting for me."

Cordy laughed. "Maybe my evil plan goes something like this. I never take revenge I keep you on edge waiting forever."

Xander just laughed, "That is so sinister."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just. You've been so nice Cordy and I don't know if I deserve"

Cordy cut her off. "Maybe that is my punishment to you. If I never do anything back at you to get revenge than you are forced to see me as the sweet innocent victim and you have to play the bad guy in your own head."

Buffy gasped a little shocked. "That is evil. I can't be the villain of the story."

Oz just laughed. "This is the point in the story where you'd twirl your mustache Buffy. If you had one."

Cordy looked at her seriously. "Enough of that though. Tonight is prom and I say we all have a night to remember."

In unison they all said one word "Agreed"

As they ate their meal the hotel concierge came over whispering something in Cordy's ear. Cordy responded "We are almost done have the car pulled up front."

Oz looked confused "Car?'

Cordy nodded. "You guys all said you are coming to the after prom party so leave your cars here. The hotel limo will drop us off at the school and pick us up when we are ready to come back. Did you guys bring a change of clothes for after prom?"

Willow nodded. "They are in the back of Oz van."

Buffy piped up too. "Trust me at the end of the night it will feel good to get some sneakers and sweat pants on."

Cordy nodded. "Well they are pulling the car up now so when we are done here."

Oz looked at his watch. "Aren't we technically late? I mean prom started half an hour ago.

Cordy rolled her eyes, "You don't' show up on time. It's one of those rules."

As they laughed they had no idea that 4 floors above them standing at the rail Faith stood watching them eat. She was out of sight to them but could see everything in the distance. She watched them coldly saying nothing.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hey kiddo."

Faith turned to find the Mayor behind her. "Hey."

The mayor could see what she was looking at. He stood next to her putting his elbows on the half wall staring from the distance. "You feeling left out?"

Faith shook her head. "It's fine."

"Come on. You don't have to do that. You can tell me. It has to stink watching your friends or former friends just move on so casually. Not to mention the boy. I mean he is down there with a new girl and."

Faith shook her head. "Technically she isn't new. I mean he went back to her."

"Well let me tell you something I think he might have done one of the biggest downgrades in the history of dating."

Faith just laughed. "I'm not sure everyone would agree with you."

"Well trust me when I tell you Faith you can't trust the opinion of the Everyone." He made a face as if a little disgusted. "I mean people have their opinions but at the end of the day they really are just sheep. I wouldn't trade you for any of those girls at the table. Hell I wouldn't trade you for a 100 of them."

Faith looked at him. "Thanks. You sort of know what to say and when to say it."

He just nodded. "I have a knack for that."

"Lets get out of here." Faith turned to leave but the mayor stayed on looking at the table.

"You know Faith I am the Mayor and if you wanted I could cancel prom."

"You could do that?"

"Well it's not like I can call up the principal and tell him to shut it down but there are any number of things that could happen. I mean the fire alarms get tripped or maybe a power outage goes down and."

"You'd do that?"

"If my Faith can't have fun why should they?"

Faith looked at them gritting her teeth. She shook her head. "Fuck it. Let them have their stupid prom."

"Language Faith."

She turned away from them starting to walk. "All goes according to plan they'll be dead in a month anyways. Let them have one last dance."

The Mayor followed behind. "Very kind of you. Almost regal."

Faith kept walking. "Yeah well this is the last kindness they will ever see from me."

Half an hour later the Limousine from the hotel pulled up in front of the school. The Chauffer jumped out and opened the door for them. Xander was the first out and extended his hand to Cordy. Cordy took his hand. "What do you say we make an entrance?"

As they walked in to the school Buffy gasped a little. "Oh my God this place is amazing."

Cordy just stood there nodding. "Prom committee really out did them selves this time."

Jonathan turned to Buffy whispering, "She is the head of the prom committee?"

Buffy just laughed "Yeah but it would be out of place to brag."

Willow looked around "So what first?"

Buffy interjected. "Well the line for the prom pictures isn't too bad. What do you say we start with that than we can make our way in to the dance?"

Cordy nodded. "Xander I'm going to check my make up. "

Xander nodded "You look fine but you are going to check it anyways so how about I get in line and hold our spot."

She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Xander"

Jonathan looked at Buffy. "If you don't want to wait in line Buffy I don't mind waiting with Xander."

Buffy shook her head. "I can wait but if you don't mind would you get me a water or something?"

Jonathan nodded "On it."

Xander,Buffy, Willow and Oz all went to the back of the line. Xander waited till Jonathan was gone to ask. "So Jonathan seems very nice."

Buffy turned to him. "Don't break your arm patting yourself on the back Harris."

Xander shrugged. "Wouldn't dream of it I'm just saying."

Willow cut him off. "He certainly is trying."

Buffy exhaled a deep breath. "He is." She looked at Xander." I will totally deny this if you ever call me on it but you were right. Jonathan is a good date and I'm glad you talked me in to it."

Xander put his hand on her shoulder. "That's great Buffy. I am glad you are having a good time. You don't' have to answer this if you don't want to but how are you holding up?"

Willow looked confused. "There is something to hold up?"

Buffy just chuckled. "Xander is not so subtly asking about how I am dealing with not going to prom with Angel."

Willow looked at him. "I don't think you are allowed to ask that."

Buffy shook her head. "It's okay. The truth is" She thought about it for a second. "In my ideal situation he would be here but sometimes things aren't ideal. But you know what I'm not going to mope or cry over what could have been. This is my prom and I deserve it."

Giles stood behind her. "You most certainly do."

Buffy spun around. "Giles. You are here." She lunged at him hugging him.

Giles just hugged her back. "You all look incredible tonight."

Willow smiled joining in on the hug. "So you are chaperoning the prom tonight?"

Giles shook his head. "Actually no. There is a demon emergency and I'm afraid we have to deal with it immediately."

Xander looked exasperated. "You have to be kidding."

Giles laughed. "Oh relax. Of course I am kidding."

Oz pointed at him. "Wow Giles made a joke."

Buffy just laughed. "It's a Prom miracle."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Have fun tonight. Be responsible but tomorrow we need to discuss the Mayor."

Xander sighed. "I'm waiting for you to laugh and tell me that part is a joke."

Giles crossed his arms. "I think noon should be fine."

Buffy gasped and shook her head. "Noon? Giles after prom there is the after prom party. Noon is a little earlyish."

Xander nodding. "I'm with Buffy. I don't even want to wake up till noon.."

Giles shook his head. "Fine 3 o clock it is."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Okay but I want you to bring food."

Giles rolled his eyes again. "Food?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "It is kind of fair. You are asking us to come in to school on a Saturday. That deserves some decent snackage."

Giles slumped his shoulders in surrender. "Fine. I will order pizza."

Xander slapped Giles on the back. "See is that so hard."

Jonathan came back with a cup of punch for Buffy. "Here you go Buffy."

Buffy took it sipping on the cool drink. "Thank you"

Giles looked them over once more. "Well it seems you have everything under control. I will see you in the dan"

Xander cut him off. "Actually Giles we are about to do photos. We are going to all do couple photos but than we thought it would be cool to do one big group shot."

Willow stepped in front of Giles. "And it wouldn't feel right if you weren't there with us."

Giles stammered a little. He was moved emotionally but kept the cold stoic English charm he was known for. "Really?"

Buffy nodded giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please Giles."

Giles nodded. "If it means so much to all of you I suppose it is the least I can do."

Cordy came back joining them in line. "What is the least he can do?"

Xander turned to her. "Giles is going to join us for the photo."

Cordy nodded in agreement. "That is wonderful and Xander for the record you were right. My make up and look on the whole."

Xander just laughed. "Flawless?"

Cordy just grabbed his arm interlocking it. "You know it."

After pictures they made their way in to the dance. Buffy looked at Jonathan. She knew he was to shy to ask so she took the lead "Jonathan what do you say we dance."

Jonathan stammered a little. "I'd like to Buffy but I'm not very good at dancing and I."

Xander slapped him on the back. "You got jump on in their Johnny boy. You only live once."

Buffy whispered, "Unless you are me."

Jonathan nodded. "Okay lets do it than."

Cordy and Xander followed them on the floor with Willow and Oz close behind. For the first time in a while Buffy let herself be free She didn't think of vampires or the super natural. She was just another teenage girl at the prom. An hour later Cordy and Jonathan had to step out. As members of the Prom committee they were tallying the votes.

Xander looked to Buffy. "Well with our dates ditching us what do you say we get some punch?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not thirsty but I do have a better idea." She took his hand. "What do you say we dance?"

Xander laughed and shook his head. "With all the rumors going around about you and me and Cordy I mean seeing us dancing together. "

She kept pulling at him till he was on the floor with her. "See how much I care?"

Xander just laughed as he swayed with her to the music. Buffy looked at him curious. "What is so funny?"

Xander hesitated for a second but spoke. "It just got me thinking. Spring Fling and the whole dance."

Buffy just returned the laugh. She put on her best Xander impression. "You know Buffy Spring Fling is a time for students to gather."

"Yeah yeah yuck it up Buffy."

"How far have we come."

"Anyways it took me a while but hey I finally got you to the dance with me."

"Technically I'm here with Jonathan."

"Harsh."

She just slapped the back of his head. "Shhhh don't ruin the moment."

"Check."

She looked in his eyes. "It does seem so long ago though. I don't even know if I know who that girl is anymore."

"You've changed Buffy. The truth is we all have."

She held his gaze. "This is one of those things I probably shouldn't say but I'm not going to lie. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. I mean what if I had said yes when you asked about Spring fling."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy everything happens for a reason. We can't change the past and we are who we are because of it."

"The past isn't what has me worried. Won't be much longer and I will have someone I'm responsible for."

"I'm afraid too Buffy."

She looked up at him. "But if you are afraid and I'm afraid than how can."

"Because we are doing this together. Together we can do things we never could apart. If it was anyone but you I'd be terrified but knowing you are at my side."

She leaned against Xander rocking to the slow tune just closing her eyes. "You always know what to say."

Xander leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Best Prom moment ever."

As the music ended and the lights came up Buffy stepped back from him. Willow came over to them with Oz at her side. "Where are Cordy and Jonathan?"

Xander shrugged. "They traded up. I think they are running to Vegas for a quickie marriage."

Buffy slapped the back of his head. "They had prom committee activities."

The spotlight came on at the front of the stage as Cordeila stood next to Jonathan. She held the microphone in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt the dance but we have some awards to give out."

Willow laughed. "So much for Vegas?"

Xander slung his tux jacket over his shoulder. "It was a theory."

Cordy and Jonathan handed awards for the next few minutes Some of them were for silly things like best dressed or class clown. Buffy looked to Xander after she thought it was over. "I'm going to grab some punch do you want."

Xander cut her off. "I think they got one more."

Jonathan took the microphone. "We have one more award to give out. See it goes to the girl I brought as my date tonight. If you guys didn't know I brought Buffy Summers." He said it trying not to brag but couldn't resist.

Cordy laughed "As your date? "

Jonathan nodded. "You can ask her."

Cordy just smiled. "So award?"

Jonathan nodded. "Oh right." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket "I was asked to do this a while ago. Before she was my date."

Buffy looked up at the stage a little confused as to what was going on. In her head she figured it would be some silly award like shortest stint as a cheerleader.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "This is actually a new category. First time ever I guess. There were a lot of write in ballots and the prom committee asked me to read this. . We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens. here."

The students yelled out. "Zombies"

"Hyena people!"

"Snyder."

Jonathan continued reading. "But when ever there was a problem or something creepy happened. You seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the class of 99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history, and we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class offers its thanks and gives you, uh this."

Jonathan pulled out a yellow umbrella. It was decorated and had a plaque on it. "It is from all of us and it has written here Buffy Summers, class protector. "

Buffy bit her lip and was moved by the words. As she moved to the stage to collect her award the entire school applauded. She stood at the stage and took the umbrella from Jonathan. She kissed his check and thanked him. She fought back the tears and crossed the gym. Watched as Xander crossed the stage to Cordy and Oz took willow to the dance floor for one last dance. Giles approached her from behind.

"You did good tonight Buffy."

Buffy held up her umbrella award showing it to Giles. "And I got a little toy surprise."

"I had no idea that children could be so gracious."

"Every now and the people surprise you."

Giles looked over her shoulder at the door way. "Every now and than."

Buffy wasn't sure what he was looking at. She turned to find Angel in the door way. She passed the umbrella to Giles. Buffy took a deep breath and crossed the gym to him.

She wasn't sure what to say at first. Finally she said the obvious. "I never thought you'd come."

Angel reached out to her. "It's a big night. I didn't want to miss it. It's just tonight."

Buffy shook her head "Stop."

"Buffy?" He reached out taking her hand.

"I" she stammered a bit. "I want you to hear this. I'm not angry you couldn't make it. I realized something. We have separate lives."

"What are you saying Buffy?"

"I'm saying that we don't' need to be on the same page for everything in our life. I was angry at first when you told me you weren't going to take me to prom but tonight I had fun. I had fun and that's not a bad thing."

"Buffy I am."

"Angel I love the grand gesture. You and the tux and the idea of showing up. I appreciate all of it but. I think I'm going to ask you to leave."

He stood there for a moment a combination of shock and surprise. "Buffy I."

"Angel this isn't one of those moments where you need to feel bad or worry I'm mad. I'm not I promise. This is just me saying that I am okay here. I love you but we have things in this world we are going to have to be separate on. Please don't be mad at me for this."

Angel shook his head. "I am not mad. I love you and what you said makes a lot of sense."

Buffy held his hand. "I'm going to go find my friends It is prom night."

Angel nodded. "I want you to have fun. I think I'm going to change and maybe hit a patrol."

Buffy nodded. "Be safe. If you want to join us tomorrow Giles is putting together a Scooby meeting."

Angel nodded "I'll be there."

Buffy pulled back from him for a second. Jonathan watched from the side lines. Xander finished his dance with Cordy and made his way over to Jonathan. He saw Angel talking with Buffy.

Xander chuckled. "You are probably wondering who the guy trying to pick up your date is?"

Jonathan shrugged. "You know him?"

Xander nodded. "I do. Just give her a few and it will be fine."

Willow came to them standing next to Xander. "So I think prom is winding down."

Xander turned to her. "Cordy is calling to get the Limo to pick us up. There are only a few songs left."

Jonathan looked at Willow. "So is everyone going to the after prom party?"

Willow nodded quickly. "Xander am I wrong or did I see Angel here."

Jonathan looked curious "Who Is Angel?"

Xander nodded to Willow. "I think so and it's a long story Jonathan."

Cordy and Oz came over shortly after. Cordy stood next to Xander. "So the Limo just left the hotel and should be here shortly for the after prom party."

Willow looked at Cordy. "Pick up in the same place we were dropped off?" Cordy nodded. "I will get Buffy."

Cordy took charge. "Okay everyone grab your stuff we are moving on."

Xander just spanked her butt. "That is the drill sergeant we all know and love."

Willow crossed the room looking for Buffy. Angel was gone and Buffy leaned against the wall by herself. "You alright Buffy."

Buffy turned to Willow. "Oh hey Will." She smiled. "I was just taking one of those mental photographs."

"Good night."

"It is."

Willow wasn't sure what to say or how to approach it so it just came out. "Was that Angel I saw?"

She nodded. "It was. He showed up for me. The truth is though. This is our night."

"You sent him away?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm not sure if it was the right choice. But it was my choice."

"Cordy called for the limo and if you want to ride with us."

"Well we can't keep Cordy waiting."

"Shall we go?"

"Lead the way Will."

Everyone was waiting outside. Cordy was wearing Xanders tuxedo jacket. Buffy sighed. "A little cold Cordy?"

Before she could respond Jonathan took off his jacket. "If you are cold Buffy."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm good but that is very gentlemanly of you."

Just than the limo pulled in the lot as Cordy started flagging him down. Cordy turned around. "Alright. There should be some Soda in the limo. This night is still young so caffeine it up."

When they arrived back at the hotel all of them went to the suite to change out of the formal wear and change into more comfy clothes. Xander was the first one done waiting on the others. As they call came out one by one Cordy was the last one wearing a designer track suit.

Xander crossed to her. "Even your comfy clothes are."

She cut him off. "Entirely too gorgeous."

He just nodded "Something like that."

Buffy leaning against the wall looked at the room. "So are you staying in the room tonight Cordy?"

She grabbed her small clutch walking out the door as they followed. She just shrugged. "Most likely. I mean the after prom party isn't done till 2pm."

Willow had to poke the bear. "So Xander you staying in the room too?"

Cordy cut him off before he could respond. "PaShaw. He wishes."

Xander put his hands up. "Well there is your answer Will."

A few minutes later they stood outside the ballroom ready to enter. Buffy looked at Cordy. "So what exactly is an after prom party?"

Cordy sighed. "If you ask my dad it is really good PR for his company. It gives the kids after prom something to do and that way no one gets in any drunk driving accidents."

Xander couldn't resist. "Or you know broken condom accidents. It is prom after all."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Not an accident you'll have to worry about. Anyways my dad paid for all of this calling it good community outreach."

As they walked inside it looked like a small carnival. There was a station for Karaoke, a photo station, Ski ball, Arcade machines, inflatable sumo wrestling suits and food like you couldn't believe.

Willow looked on "Wow this is. I mean wow."

Xander looked at Cordy. "You are going to drive your father in to the poor house."

Cordy turned to him. "Oh relax. It's all tax deductible."

Jonathan looked on amazed. "Holy cow you have cotton candy."

Buffy looked on not impressed. "Cotton candy is nice but."

Before she could finish Cordy pointed to the corner. "We do have a taco bar."

Buffy's stomach growled as she saw the Taco bar. "I take back every mean thing I've ever said about you. As a matter of fact if Xander doesn't put out for you tonight Cordy I will."

Cordy just laughed "And on that note I'm going to go mingle."

Jonathan looked at Buffy. "What do you say we get some tacos?"

Buffy took his elbow "Lead the way."

Xander just laughed waiting till they were out of sight. "Nice guy but pretty sure that's the only taco he is getting tonight"

Willow looked at Xander hitting his shoulder "That is terrible."

Oz just laughed. "Come on Will. We can do a song together."

Willow smiled at her boyfriend. "Oh can I pick?"

Oz nodded "Of course."

As Xander walked the floor Cordy found him playing Pac Man. "So everything is running smoothly so my job is kind of low key for the night."

Xander half listening focused on the screen. "That's good."

"So I was thinking let's go do some goofy pictures in the photo booth."

"Sure thing let me just finish this game and."

Cordy found the switch for the machine and flipped it off than back on. "And you are finished."

Xander looked up at her. "Why do I put up with you again?"

"Cause I'm way hotter than a yellow pellet eating dot." With that she pulled him away from the machine.

"Yeah you are hotter than Pac Man. Now Ms Pac Man."

"You are such a dork."

They stood outside the photo booth waiting in line. As the pictures took in the booth it showed on the big screen outside the booth and printed the pictures out below.

Cordy and Xander snapped a few photos together. Some of them were goofy and others just fun. For Xander it was easy to remember why him and Cordy got together so long ago.

As Cordy stepped out of the booth blocking their path was Harmony. She looked Cordy up and down as Xander stepped out behind her.

Harmony had her usual scowl on her face. She was still wearing her pink prom dress. It was tight and held together with a prayer and small miracle. She looked over Cordy in her track suit. "You do know this is prom right?"

Xander laughed. "Actually it's the after prom party."

Harmony put her hand up. "Zzzzzz." She looked in his eyes. "When I want you opinion." She shook her head. "Well I never see myself wanting your opinion so just zip it."

Cordy let go of a deep breath. "Harmony everyone is here to have a good time tonight so what do you say we just stop the petty stupid fighting and focus on having a good time. Graduation is in a few weeks and lets work on making some good memories."

Harmony looked at Cordy in disgust. "Just get out of my way. I am going to take some pictures. See I'm naturally photogenic. The camera loves me."

Xander nodded. "Well that makes sense cause I can't see how a person could."

Ignoring her comment. She looked at the booth. "How does this stupid thing work?"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "You push the red button before you enter and 5 seconds later the booth snaps the pictures. So simple even you should figure it out."

Harmony stepped past them looking at the button on the side. "What ever."

As Cordy looked down at the train in the back of Harmony's dress she got an idea. "Well have fun Harm."

Ignoring the comment Harmony pushed the button. "Later losers." As she stepped in the booth Cordy put her foot on the back of Harmony's dress. As Harmony stepped forward and in to the booth her dress fell to her waist exposing her breasts.

Harmony gasped in shock as she saw how exposed she was. Looking up at the camera just in time to see the bright flash as the camera caught her in her naked glory. "SHIT"

As the booth snapped the photos it displayed them on the Big screen outside the booth for all to see. As she struggled to pull the dress back up another photo snapped. In the ball room it was like everything froze as someone yelled. "HEY CHECK OUT HARMONY"

Harmony continued struggling as she tried to pull it up unaware Cordy still had her foot on the train outside the booth. Xander looked down laughing. "Cordeila Chase!"

She moved her foot. "Ooops" Finally freeing the dress

Harmony burst out of the booth pulling the dress up and over her breasts as the entire student body applauded.

Harmony looked on frozen in embarrassment. She just glared at Cordy. "I hate you and I hate your stupid party." With that she went running out.

Xander just laughed. "That was so mean but"

Cordy tilted her head "But?"

"But I can't think of anyone more deserving."

As the night ticked on all of them played and had fun. Cordy joined Buffy sitting at the table a little exhausted. She sighed "So I just put Eric Cripkey in a cab."

Buffy shrugged "Was he being an asshole."

Cordy nodded. "Drunken Asshole." Cordy drummed her fingers on the table. "So what was the deal with Angel?"'

"Yeah Willow asked the same thing."

"And I am guessing you said something along the lines of I'd keep I to myself"

"And Willow respected that"

"Of course she did sweetie. That is the difference between me and her."

Buffy let out a deep sigh. "And why should I tell you?"

"Because you want to get it off your chest?"

"From what I saw of Harmony you have been helping a lot of people get things off of there chest."

"No changing the subject."

Buffy opened her mouth to object but the truth was she was right. She wanted someone to listen. "It used to be Faith to talk to about anything that I thought might corrupt Willow but."

"She went psychopathic."

Buffy paused for a moment. "When Angel showed up it just reminded me that we might live in the same world but that doesn't make us the same. There are places that I'm just going to go and he just won't be able. I have to accept there are parts of my life Angel won't be able to touch."

"That sounds like maybe it's the beginning of the end."

"It's not though. We love each other. All parts of our world don't have to fit. What about you and Xander? If I didn't now better I'd say you both looked very coupley today."

"This was just prom. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You both looked so happy tonight. I mean even if it is just prom. Why would you give up another shot at happiness?"

"Maybe you and Angel can find enough pieces of each others world you can fit in to but the thing is Xander and I are both moving in different directions."

"Who's moving in different directions?" Jonathan asked as he sat at the table with Willow and Oz following him.

Cordy yawned. "Oh we were just saying it is late and about time to call this party done. I think we have shaken all of the prom magic there is to be had out of this night."

Xander joined them at the table as they made the final announcements; the workers were coming in to start the tear down as the students started leaving. Xander stood up stretching. "Well is every one good for getting home?"

Willow nodded. "Oz is dropping me off and Jonathan Is going to get Buffy home."

Buffy nodded, "Giles is wanting us at his place in the afternoon remember."

Cordy laughed, "Oh the perks of exiling myself from the group."

Xander nodding, "It's going to be an early morning So I think I'm heading."

Cordy grabbed his arm. "You left your tux up in the room."

Xander nodded "I guess I'll see all of you tomorrow."

As they headed off in separate directions Xander followed Cordy in the elevator. They rode up to the suite. "So are you staying here tonight Cordy?"

She nodded as the door opened. "I might as well. It is paid for."

"Well I'll just grab the tux and be on the way out. You have to be exhausted."

She stepped off the elevator. "You know me. I'm still standing."

Xander followed her to the suite. She unlocked the door stepping inside. Xander looked around the room. "I think I left it in in." He walked in to the lounge of the suite. Sure enough the tuxedo was lying on the couch. "I found the tux now I just need to find the rental bag" Cordy have you." He turned to look at her to find her dress completely off. She stood in front of him in nothing but a black lacy thong and a matching strapless bra. "Whoa uhm Cordy."

She stepped to him. "Calm down Xander. This is okay."

"Cordy I."

"I know everything in you right now is telling you this is a bad idea."

"Cordy you said this was just prom and."

"And it is. But you are going to hear me out"

"Hear you out?"

"When we were together I made this plan in my head. If we made it to prom I wanted us to finally cross this barrier."

"But we didn't' Cordy."

"Not because of anything we did. Our relationship ended on Buffy and Angel's terms. "

Xander opened his mouth to object but stopped and thought for a second. "You aren't wrong."  
"We both knew we aren't each others long term thing but that doesn't mean what we had didn't' deserve better. I think tonight we end our relationship. We write the final chapter."

"And that chapter include prom sex?" He smiled coyly.

"It was part of my original plan. We end our relationship the way we want to end it."

Xander looked her up and down. Everything in him was telling him take her. He couldn't help but think of his former girlfriend Faith and what if he was rushing things again. "Cordy I."

She knew if she was going to sell him on this she couldn't let him over think it. She grabbed him and pressed him against the wall kissing him. Xander kissed her back holding her. Even though he knew there was so many reasons maybe he shouldn't, he couldn't bring himself to stop. His tongue rubbed against Cordy's as his hands slid to her ass.

Cordy pulled back from the kiss just long enough to look him in the eyes. "I promise you won't regret this."

No words were said as Xander scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Xander looked at her. "I uhm. I didn't think this was a possibility so I didn't grab any protection."

Cordy laughed. "Don't worry you aren't putting a baby in me. I'm on the pill."

Xander looked at her relieved. "Oh thank God." He started taking off his clothes tossing them quickly to the floor. He was left only in his briefs.

Cordy looked at him a little stunned. "You weren't pudgy when we were dating but you've firmed up a lot."

"Well I was training along side Buffy for a while than Giles taught me a few things add to that patrols"

"All the parts of you that were soft are kind of gone."

"Looking at you right now." Standing at the foot of the bed he crawled up to her whispering in her ear. "Nothing on me is soft."

Xander moved his mouth to hers kissing her again. His hands moved to her back and unclasped her bra. He moved his mouth to her neck sucking kissing biting it. Cordy started moving her hips against him grinding.

Xander looked down at her naked breasts. "Oh I've missed the girls."

Cordy grabbed his face burying his head between her tits. "Shut up and show me how much you missed me."

His mouth moved to her nipple as she arched her back practically yelping as she felt him practically worshiping at the alter that was her tits. He left nothing neglected. As one nipple was sucked on he gave his attention to the next biting and chewing in a combination of pleasure and pain.

Her breath caught in her throat. She started grinding against him harder and harder. She looked at him desperate. "Please be in me."

Looking up at her he just smirked. "You wanted this. Well I'm setting the pace."

"What?"

With that Xander started humming and laid soft wet kisses just below her breasts. He looked up at her with each kiss a dark smirk on his face. He kissed at her belly button soft and wet. He stopped at the waist band of her panties.

She ordered him. "Take them off."

Laughing he just shook his head. "When I'm ready." He put his face completely between her legs and took in a deep breath. "When we were dating."

She caught her breath in her throat. "Yeah"

He nuzzled his face to her soft panty covered mound. "I wanted this oh so badly." He opened his mouth wide and started moving his mouth against her lace covered pussy.

Cordy spread her legs wider giving him deeper access. She gripped a handful of the sheets raising her hips to his mouth. She could feel her pussy going from damp to wet to flood warning.

Xander reached up pulling the lace aside enough to get a peek at her hot pink slit. "God you are so beautiful."

As she was about to respond she felt his tongue on her slit. "I oh God Xander don't stop."

In one motion Xander tugged the thong down and off of her. In front of him was a completely naked Cordeila Chase. She felt vulnerable and exposed but beyond that was pure lust.

He slid his tongue up and down her slit. As his tongue rubbed against her slit she grabbed the back of his head. She knotted her fingers through his hair. "Oh God Xander what ever you do don't stop."

His tongue pushed deeper inside of her. His mouth vibrated against her slit. "Oh God Xander I'm going to."

Xander pulled his tongue out of her. He jumped on top of her kissing her deep as the taste of her wet slit hung on his tongue. As he kissed her his fingers found her clit and rubbed slowly and softly. "Cum for me Cordy."

She let out a deep groan as she felt herself cumming hard "Oh Fuck Xander."

He could feel her pussy practically milking his fingers and she climaxed around them. When she was done he pulled them out of her and licked them.

'You taste amazing."

She shook her head. "Enough foreplay. The oven is pre heated" She yanked off Xander boxers from under him. "Now Fuck me properly."

Xander's cock twitched against her. "Would it surprise you to know that all those times you would yell or snap at me I always kind of got turned on."

"I'm completely naked in front of you. If that isn't enough turn on motivations for you."

Xander kissed her and pushed his cock against her wet slit. "Trust me when I tell you." The tip of his cock spread her pink paradise open. "You are enough."

She raised her hips to take more of his cock inside. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers together. Pushing a little deeper and he was finally all of the way inside her. She could feel every twitch every flex.

"Cordy you are amazing."

She kissed him again. "Jesus you are as thick as a coke can."

He rolled her over so she was on top of him. "Well you know what happens if you shake up a can of soda."

She bit her lip as she looked down at him. "Challenge accepted." She bounced up and down taking his cock in to her. As she started riding his cock her tits bounced almost hypnotically.

Xander slid his hands to her hips guiding her up and down. As his cock plunged in to her it twitched with each thrust. As she bounced up and down his fingers slid to her clit rubbing it softly as rode him.

Xander tossed his head back panting as he felt Cordy on him. "If I didn't say this before I'm going to say it now. This prom idea might be the best one you ever had."

"Aren't you so glad you came with me."

Xander lunged up grabbing the back of her head and kissing her deeply. "I really really want to cum with you now."

Cordy picked up her pace bouncing harder and faster. "Than cum with me Xander."

Thrusting back at the same pace crashing his hips to her pelvis he groaned out "Oh Ciordy I'm cummmming"

She moaned right along with him as she felt him shooting his load inside of her she let go unable to take any more. As he pumped deep in her she felt her pussy coating his cock in her own cum.

He kept thrusting in her till his cock was completely drained. Cordy rolled off of him laying on her back in the bed next to him. Catching her breath she just felt for his hand holding it. "That was. I mean"

"Yeah you were pretty amazing yourself"

Cordy smiled "Best Prom Ever"


	51. Principal Snyder Strikes Again

It' was just past 11am as Xander's eyes fluttered open, Cordy slept on her stomach with her arm draped over his chest. Xander turned his head to the bedside table looking at the time. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Damn it." He whispered.

Cordy just kept her eyes closed "Oh God just go back to sleep."

He stretched out taking a deep yawn. "If only I could."

Cordy rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. The comforter didn't' cover her breasts as she laid there partially exposed. "It's not even noon yet." She noticed Xander stealing a glance at her tits. "And Xander."

"Yes."

"Prom is over so these." She pulled the comforter up and over her breasts. "Are off limits."

"I wasn't looking I was just"

"Yeah yeah cause my eyes have always been nipple height." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I actually let you manipulate me in to sex."

"What?"

"You know this is going to change everything between us. You know from here out things are going to be awkward and strange every time we see each other."

"Cordy I swear I didn't"

"This is the road to regret Xander I hope you are happy."

"Cordy this was all your"

She just burst out laughing. "Oh God stop." She tickled him playfully. "You are so easy to play. Relax and unclench that old sphincter."

"I don't think anyone knows how to play me, quite like you."

Cordy nodded and reached under the covers interlacing their fingers. "I'm going to miss this stuff."

Xander knew what she was getting at. He turned his head looking at her. "So after graduation?"

"Moving to the Big Apple."

"New York really?"

"I was accepted at UCLA and it would have been easy. I could drive home on weekends and it would be safe."

"But you aren't a safe choices girl."

"UCLA is the kiddie pool where I can I wade in to the waters and keep one eye on the life guard tower."

"And New York is?"

"No life preserver or land in sight. Just me treading water to survive in the middle of the ocean."

"Treading water?"

"Well not totally alone. I mean my dad is paying for school and rent but everything else is on me."

Xander propped himself up in the bed putting the pillow behind him. "And what does Cordeila Chase study while in school?"

"I am going to take a crack at fashion design."

"I can see that."

""Who knows? Maybe some day you'll be wearing a Chase Fashion original."

"And I can say I knew her when."

"Hey if I can make someone like you look good imagine what I can do for the people who don't have 1 foot in the fashion grave."

He just shook his head and laughed. "I like almost everything."

"Almost?"

"You can do better than the name Chase Fashion. You need something that pops."

"Fine smart guy. What do you got?"

"Your initials. Something like House of C.C or CC designs."

The wheels started turning in her head. "That isn't bad. Of course I will be taking full credit for it."

"Of course."

"So what does the future hold for Xander Harris?"

"Biggest fattest question mark you can imagine."

"Come on. You have to have options."

He just nodded. "I could go to University of Sunnydale. The problem is I don't think I should. I mean I have a kid on the way. I have to provide for. I am going to have to get a job and make sure this kid has what it needs."

"What you are saying makes sense but there is another way to look at it."

"Which is?"

"You provide for yourself a better future and you provide Xander Jr for a better future."

"So you think it's a boy?'

"Could be a girl I guess. Xandressa?"

Xander threw his head back laughing. "Xanderessa? That is that name of a pretty girl if I ever met one."

"Oh stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine." He bit his lip and thought it over. "Cordy there is nothing I haven't thought over. I know what you are saying. Maybe you are right. I don't know what the answer is."

"What ever you choose. You'll get no crap from me."

"For right now what I want. I have to get a move on."

"What's going on?"

"I have to get breakfast. I need to return the tux and Giles is putting together a Scooby meeting I can't be late for."

"Any idea what the Scooby meeting is about?"

He shook his head. "No clue."

"Well I can help you with some of it." She reached across to the night stand picking up the phone. A few minutes later she hung up. "Okay breakfast is on the way in the next 15 minutes."

"That will save me a little time."

"If you get your tux in to the bag I'll even drop it off for you at the shop. It's on my way home."

"Really? You are awesome Cordy."

"Yeah well I want you to look back on our last day as a couple and realize I truly was the one that got away."

He laughed but looked at her seriously. "You are amazing. I will never argue that. I do want you to know. Last night and what happened. I mean can we."

"Go back to being friends and not have any of that awkwardness?"

"Exactly."

She looked at him and nodded. "I don't regret what we did. You will always have a piece of my heart Xander. I told you last night I wanted to be the one who wrote the final chapter of our book."

"And this chapter?"

"I'm completely happy with."

Xander nodded. "Me too."

"All the same Xander. If you tell anyone about what we did, I will clip each of your testicles and wear them as earrings."

"You could put a C on each one and my nuts could be the first creation of CC designs."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I couldn't wear them in public. Your nuts would be a style clash with everything I wear." With that Cordy turned from him. "Like I said prom is over and you don't get to see me naked anymore. So if you wouldn't mind" She pointed to the other side of the room. "Eyes on the curtains."

Xander fulfilled her request turning on his side while she got out of bed. "Where was this shy girl last night."

"Last nights girl was your prom date and as I've said." She picked up the white terry cloth robe slipping it on. ". Prom is over." She tied the robe closed. "You can turn back now."

Xander turned back facing her. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to go get a shower. You are going to invite room service in when the food gets here. We will eat together and head our separate ways"

As Cordy took her shower Xander pieced together his tux and all the accessories packing them up. He put on his clothes from the after prom party. The food arrived and a few minutes later Cordy emerged from the shower completely dressed. She wore t shirt and jeans that was the perfect combo of comfy yet fashion friendly.

A few minutes later they were enjoying breakfast and a few minutes past that they were out the door. As Xander walked down the hallway Cordy tipped a bellhop to carry all her luggage and bags to her car. Cordy was checking out at the front desk and Xander was headed to the hotel parkade.

From here out they were headed in different directions. He turned to her. "So I guess this is it?"

"Have fun at your dorky Scooby meeting."

He was going to fire something back at her but this one let her have it. "Well I guess I'll see ya at school on Monday."

"I'll see ya than." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. With that she turned walking to the front desk. Xander stood there watching her walk away until she was out of sight. "Good bye Cordy." He whispered under his breath.

20 minutes later Xander could hear his phone ringing from the other side of the door. He quickly pulled the keys out and unlocked the door making a b line for the phone. "Hello."

Buffy sighed sounding relieved. "Xander you are okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well Xander it is 1 15 pm. I called at 11 and you didn't answer. You know I thought something might have happened."

Knowing he had to cover. He just yawned. "I turned the ringer off on the phone last night. After helping Cordy with after prom clean up I didn't' get in till after 5 so I just woke up."

"Well don't forget Giles is."

"I know be in the library at three o'clock. Do you need a ride?"

"If you don't mind?"

"How about this. I am going to get cleaned up. I'll be by in about an hour."

"I'll be ready."

A shower later and some clean clothes Xander felt like a new man. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before leaving. The sun warmed his face as he hopped in to the car. He reached for his sunglasses off the dashboard. Rolling the window down and breeze in his face was a welcome invite on the drive to Buffy's.

As he walked up the door Joyce came out. "Good morning Xander."

"Morning."

She stood in front of the door. "Do you got a minute?"

"For you I got 2."

She leaned against the frame in a whisper. "I was kind of hoping you would help me to get word out."

"Word out? What is the word?"

"Your grandmother and I have been in touch and she really wants to help with a baby shower."

"I don't think I need help. I mean it's a baby. It's small. How hard can it be to give it a shower? Besides aren't you supposed to give them baths for the first few months?"

"Xander a baby shower is."

"I know what it is. I was kidding." He just smirked. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We don't have a date or time locked down yet but when we do. Maybe you could make sure everyone knows. Keep it a secret though. We are going to throw her a surprise baby shower."

"Just give me the details and I'll get everyone there."

"Knew I could count on you."

"So my Grandmother is" Before he could finish the front door opened and Buffy stepped out. Xander stopped talking and looked at her. "Hey Buffy."

Buffy looked at Xander than her mom. "What's going on?"

Joyce shrugged. "We were just discussing prom and graduation. You know school stuff."

Buffy scrunched her brow and pointed at her mom. "You are bad liar."

Xander shook his head. "You caught us Buffy. Your mom and I are secretly seeing each other."

Joyce just laughed. "Oh the scandal. What will the town think of our torrid affair."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let's go already."

Xander followed Buffy to his truck calling to Joyce as he walked. "Good bye Honey."

Joyce blew him mock kisses. "Good bye Xander."

Buffy jumped in the cab of the truck. "There is something fundamentally wrong with you."

As they walked in to the school Principal Snyder was coming out of his office. He had his usual angry scowl painted on his face. As he saw Buffy and Xander he crossed his arms.

"What are you two doing here on a Sunday afternoon?"

Xander quickly spit out an answer. "Giles needs help with the book drive?"

Snyder looked confused. "There is a book drive?"

Buffy shot him a questioning look. "You don't remember the school book drive? You were the one who signed off on it months ago."

Snyder nodding. "It's coming back to me now." He snapped pointing at the library. "Don't dawdle."

Xander turned. "On our way."

Snyder stopped "Summers there is one thing. "

Buffy let out a deep sigh of frustration.. "What now?"

Snyder walked to his office. "Before you leave today. Stop in and see me."

Buffy rolled her eyes walking in to the library. "Oh joy."

As they walked in to the library Willow and Oz were already sitting there waiting. Xander looked at them surprised. "I thought we would be the first ones here."

Willow shook her head. "Technically we aren't the first."

Buffy pulled out her chair. "You mean Giles."

Standing in the shadows of the book cases Angel called out. "Pretty sure she means me."

Xander jumped a little turning and seeing him. "I hate when you do that sneaking around thing."

Angel just smirked. "I know."

Buffy looked around the library at the windows. "You know it is Sunday and the whole school is open to us. Why don't we pick a room with out a giant sky light?"

Angel looked to Buffy. "That is very kind but I've lived as long as I have I can learn to work in the shadows." He stepped around the edges still in the shadows.

Giles came barreling through carrying four different pizza boxes in one hand and a 12 pack of diet soda in the other. "Per our agreement Buffy I have brought food."

Buffy smiled smelling the pepperoni and cheese. "I feel like you are about to drop some deadly prophecy of doom on us but the pizza and soda make it okay."

Giles nodded "Well grab quickly we have much to discuss."

Angel sat on the edge of the desk. It was still in the shadows but wouldn't be an option in the hour.

Buffy looked over at Xander's plate. He had a single slice of supreme while Buffy's plate was a smorgasbord of all of them. Buffy chewed on her piece. "When did you start eating like a runway model?"

"I had a big breakfast."

Giles stood in front of all of them. "Eat and listen. I have some information that could very well make the difference in what side of victory the mayor stands on."

Xander knew they had kept their mind off of the hell mouth long enough. It was time to get focus back where it belonged. "What do you got Giles?"  
" A source I trust informed me last week the Mayor sent for something. Something he will need if he is to move forward with his ascension."

Buffy asked skeptically. "A source?"

Giles nodded. "I still have some contacts with in the council who are willing to help me. It's better off if you don't ask."

Angel ran his hands through his hair. "Does this something have a name?"

Giles turned to one of his books. He opened the page he had bookmarked. A picture of an old chest could be seen. "It is called the box of garvok,"

Willow looked at it curious. "I'm betting that it's not filled with puppies and love."

Giles paced and shook his head. "If the mayor is to ascend than he needs this. With out it."

Buffy cut him off. "He is screwed?"

Giles nodded. "Yes. No box. No ascension."

Xander now on his feet matching Giles pace. "So you said the Mayor sent for this? Does that mean he has it yet?"

Giles shook his head. "He is to take possession of it Tuesday."

Angel was eager this time. "Right so we get it before he does and."

Giles shook his head. "I thought of that. It's beyond difficult and more than likely impossible."

Buffy crossed her arms angry. "So what? You just tell us this so you can say well here is how we could have beat him."

Xander shook his head. "I don't think that is what he is saying."

Giles nodded. "We are going to go after the box but only after the mayor takes possession of it."

Giles pulled out a folder with blue prints of city hall. "These come courtesy of the former deputy mayor."

Xander took the folder spreading them on the table. With his former solider memories he could reason what would be the most likely place in city hall to keep the box. Xander tapped his finger "The mayor isn't going to want it far from him. He can't really have it in his own office cause he has to keep some basic idea in place that he is the mayor and not some demon over lord or what ever."

Angel looked at him. "Let's just say you are right. It's not like we can just walk in."

Buffy stood over his shoulder. "If this box holds the key to everything he wants. He's going to have it super protected."

Giles nodding. "His biggest gun is Faith."

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat. He had a certain amount of fear but did his best to hide it. "If we have to kill her."

Buffy put her hand on Xander's forearm. "Xander it is okay."

Xander shook his head. "If it comes to it. We have to be ready."

Willow stood up. "So is this really worth it. I don't want to be a downer but this seems dangerous and risky and."

Buffy turned to Willow. "We stood here a while back and asked Giles for a way to take this out of the mayor's hand. We change it up so he isn't controlling the game anymore. This is taking the game out of his hands and I think we have to make this work."

Willow stepped closer looking at the blue print. "So I guess we start with a plan."

Giles stepped to Willow. "I'm glad you said that. I'm not going to lie to you. You are a key vital part of this plan."

Willow looked at him "Wow no pressure at all."

Xander took in a deep breath. "Hey we can do this. We just have to think of this like a heist movie. We put together a crew."

Angel rubbed his temple looking frustrated. "What is the time line? I mean if he takes possession of this thing. How long do we have to?"

Giles went back to the book flipping through the pages. "4 days once he takes possession. "

Buffy questioned. "We have till Thursday."

Giles countered her. "We move on Wednesday."

Xander's stammered. "We have 3 days to figure out how to make this work."

Willow tapped his shoulder. "Hey no pressure."

Buffy cut through the tension. "I think its time we put the slayer back in play."

Angel shook his head. "No."

Buffy started pacing. "Yeah I am pregnant but we have something important on the line. We have to."

Xander turned standing next to Angel. "He is right. Buffy you can help. But you are research girl."

Buffy clenched her fists. "Guys listen."

Giles stood next to Xander. "For once I want you to trust us. Buffy you are an invaluable tool. We will find a way. Let me give you this win. Trust in us the way we trust in you."

Buffy opened her mouth but wasn't sure what was going to come out. "Okay."

Xander started pacing. "Lets start running scenarios."

Xander nodding. "I'm thinking since the library has a sky light we can roughly recreate the room the box will be in."

Oz jumped up and out of his seat. "Okay let's move some furniture."

They worked for the next 3 hours discussing the best way in. How long it should take, they planned out for a clean escape, they planned what to do if confrontation occurred. They discussed the best route to take once they had the box.

It was exhausting but no one showed any willingness to give up. Buffy stood up. "I need a bathroom break. Give me 5."

As she stepped in to the hallway Principal Snyder almost bumped in to her. "Summers. I was just about to find you."

Buffy sighed. "Oh right. You wanted to see me. Can this wait till tomorrow?"

Snyder just sneered. "You can give me 5 minutes." Saying no more words he headed to his office.

Buffy sat in the chair across form his desk. "What did I do now?"

Snyder sat down across from her. "Might it occur to you that I'm not the enemy?" He opened his desk drawer taking out a manila folder. "As a matter of fact I am about to do you a favor I'm not even sure you deserve." He held out the envelope to her. 'Go ahead take it."

Buffy reluctantly took the envelope from him. "What is this?"

Snyder glaring at her. "It's your diploma. Congratulations. You are graduated."

Buffy opened the envelope and sure enough the diploma was in there "But there are still 3 weeks of school left."

"I've talked with your teacher and based on the work you have done I convinced them to grade you pass or fail. With your current medical condition I figured it best."

Buffy swallowed nervously. "Current medical condition?"

"I know you are pregnant."

"Well that isn't really your business."

"Again with the hostility? I just did you a favor. You don't have to come to class anymore. You are graduated but more importantly. You are not my problem."

Buffy opened the envelope looking at the diploma. "But I thought you got your diploma at you know. Graduation."

"Well seeing as you won't be there I did you the courtesy and gave it to you right now."

"I'm going to be at graduation."

"I can not have a pregnant student crossing the stage as an example of your teenage deviance."

She pushed the envelope across the desk back at him. "No. I don't want this. I will finish the school year and I will be at graduation."

"You aren't understanding. The choice is out of your hands. After today I don't want to see you on school grounds."

"You can't do this. I will talk to my mother. I will"

"What? Talk to the mayor?"

Buffy didn't know what to say. "I"

"Can talk to the board of education at the next quarterly meeting in July."

"You won't get a way with this."

"Good Day Ms Summers. I wish you all the best in your future endeavors."

With that Buffy jumped up and dashed out of his office. Snyder wore a dark smirk on his face watching her fight back the tears.

Buffy ran from the office to get away from him. She leaned against the wall as Willow came out. "Oh Buffy. We were looking for you."

Buffy snapped her head up "Oh hey. Just going to find a bathroom."

Willow could tell something was off. "You okay Buffy?"

Buffy knew she couldn't' put this on them right now. There was too much they were dealing with. "Oh you know me Will. Just stupid pregnancy hormones."

"You sure?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah tell Giles I will be a few more minutes."

Willow turned going back in to the library and Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat. She just whispered. "This isn't fair."


	52. The one with the box of Garvok

It was just past 10 pm on Tuesday night. They had ran what they hoped would be the final practice drill for the box of Garvok Oz was going to be the wheel man with Xander and Angel working together to get the box. Willow would be at their side to disable any magic they might encounter.

Giles had worked with Willow one on one having her practice several different spells and enchantments. Some of them she wasn't 100 percent clear on why she needed to know. Giles sold it to her explaining they would most likely not be needed but it was better to know them and not need them and not and be caught off guard.

After Angel and Xander made there last practice run through Giles called all of them together. "I think we are ready. We are at least as ready as we are going to be."

Xander nodding. "I'm going to go over all the equipment tonight."

Angel nodded. "Triple check it."

Giles paced back and fourth. "We will meet here at 7pm tomorrow night. If everything goes as planned we could have the box destroyed by 8pm."

Willow bit her lip. "Here is hoping everything goes as planned."

Xander started loading up the duffle bag with the equipment. "I have one obvious question. Where is Buffy?"

Giles stammered. "She's not feeling well."

Xander could tell something was up. "Buffy would show up sick."

Willow interrupted Xander. "I know that tone Giles.. You know something or something is up."

Angel looked to Xander and Willow. "You are right. Something is up but for now. I want to keep Buffy out of this. Keeping her out of the direct line of danger and the mayor."

Snyder had personally told Giles that Buffy was no longer a student and as such had no place on student grounds. Giles knew a time would come when the others would find out but he needed them to focus on the task at hand. "Buffy understands the importance of what we have to do. She would tell you to focus and win the day."

Xander nodded in agreement. "He's right."

Giles looked to them. "Stay safe and get a good nights sleep."

With that they left for home. Xander agreed with Giles in sentiment but needed to make sure Buffy was okay. He drove by her house and saw the bedroom light on in her room. Turning the car off he went to the front door. Before he could knock Buffy answered the door. She was wearing comfy pj's. with little kitty cats on them. "Xander what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. I was getting worried. You haven't been in school in two days."

"Xander you have more to worry about than me skipping a few days."

"Giles gave all of us the same speech. I am focused. I am ready. I also know that you could have 31 flavors of the flu and you wouldn't bail on us."

"It's not bailing Xander. It's like Giles said. I trust you guys. I know you have this."

"Okay. That still doesn't explain why you weren't in school."

She sighed looking frustrated. "Fine I will tell you. But this is between you and me."

"I promise."

Buffy leaned against the door. "I went to Snyder and I asked him about a possible early graduation. We discussed it and he spoke with the teachers on my behalf."

"And he helped you?"

"Yep. So I don't have to go to school anymore."

Xander could tell she was hiding something. "Buffy. "

"Xander it is fine. Okay. Go home. Get some sleep and kick ass like I know you are capable."

Xander nodded "I'm putting a pin in this. For now."

"Be careful tomorrow. No stupid cowboy moves."

Xander turned and walked to his car. "You know me."

"Yes I do. Which is why I said it."

Xander laughed hopping in his truck. A few minutes later he was in front of his door. He was reaching to pull out his keys when he saw it. A simple note was on the door written in blood. It was held in place with a knife against the door. It read "See you soon. Faith." She signed underneath XOXO. Just shaking his head he grabbed the knife out of the door.

"Okay Faith game on."

The next morning Xander went directly to the library carrying the knife and note. Giles was dusting the books on the shelf as he came in. "Faith left me a little something last night." Giles came to Xander taking the note from him.

Giles looked it over as Willow came in to the library. "This was all she left?"

Willow looked on curious. "What is going on?"

Xander shrugging. "Just Faith leaving me love notes."

Willow looked on at the note nervous. "You think Faith knows? What we have planned?"

Xander sighed, "I don't know."

Willow stammered. "So tonight are we."

Giles stated clearly. "Moving forward. With out a doubt. This is our chance."

Xander locked eyes with Giles. "I agree."

Willow looked nervous but nodded. "Okay."

Giles looked at her "Willow if you feel you aren't capable."

Willow cut him off. "I got this."

Xander punched her shoulder playfully. "I'd never let anything happen to you." Before they could say anything the class warning bell rang out.

Giles looked at both of them. "Go to class and I will see you two tonight."

Willow walked next to Xander on the way to gym. "Day 3 still no Buffy"

Xander walked backwards to look at her as he talked. "Tomorrow we tackle the Buffy issue. Today we take back graduation."

Willow nodded "See you at lunch."

The rest of the day was all about nervous energy. It felt like things were dragging twice as slow as usual. When the day finally ended Xander went back to his apartment. He ran one last check on the harnesses and weapons. At 5 pm he loaded up the truck and walked back in to the library. Giles was preparing a cauldron as Xander came in. "You are here."

"I have quadruple checked the rig and harness. All the weapons are deadly. I take it with your big black pot you are getting ready to make soup."

Giles removed his glasses. "Yes. A soup that removes all matter and substance."

Xander just laughed, "Sounds like the time my mom tried to make chili."

"Well if all of this fails maybe she can whip up a batch and use that on stand by"

As the sun went down Angel came walking in a few minutes later. Oz came walking in behind him with Willow at his side.

Xander looked at the couple. "You two ready?"

Oz nodded. "Van is Gassed and "

Willow smiled back. "I got the book of every possible spell we might need."

Angel just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "If I didn't know better I'd say you guys are professionals."

Xander shook his head. "Yeah well I won't tell anyone that if you don't."

Giles looked at all of them "Okay you all have your details and job descriptions. Once we get the box we bring it back here. I will destroy it."

Angel nodded. "Let's make tis work."

Giles took a pause and chose his words. "Don't forget how important tonight is. I want the win but first and foremost. All of you stay safe."

Xander nodded "Let's do it."

The van was quiet all the way to City Hall. When they arrived Oz parked on the back end of the building. They used an old fire escape to get roof access. Willow was the last one on the roof.

Xander pointed to the skylight. "That is our access point." Angel and Xander worked putting the harness in place. Xander started strapping in. Angel opened the panel for the skylight. The box was in the center of the table. A mystical dome of dark magic covered the box.

Willow took out the bottle Giles gave her She sprinkled the contents from the roof over the magical dome.. She opened the book and recited from it. "Sis modo dissolutum exposco, validum scutum! Diutius nec defende a manibus arcam, intende!"

As she recited the Latin the magic did exactly what it was supposed to. Between the contents of the bottle and the incantation the dome fizzled in to nothingness.

Xander just smirked whispering. "You are amazing Rosenberg." He looked at Angel holding the other end of the harness. "You ready."

No words were said as Angel just nodded. Xander closed his eyes pushing his fear aside the stepped in to the opening. Angel lowered him in to place slowly. Angel lowered him slowly he whispered to Xander "You okay."

"I'm fine. Keep lowering."

Angel grumbled "Ought to drop you on your face."

As Xander got with in the reach of the table he grabbed the box by it's handles. "I got it. Pull me up."

Angel pulled but as he did the loud alarm rang out as the box came off of contact with the table. Xander looked up at Angel. "Oh shit."

Three guards ran in to the room finding Xander holding the box. Angel jumped down from the sky light. "Why can't these things ever go smooth?"

Xander stepped out of the harness and set the box down ready to fight "Angel weapons?"

Angel looked up at the roof "Uhm about that."

Xander shook his head. "You have to be kidding me."

"You are welcome for coming to save your ass."

Xander shook his head looking at the guards. "Don't suppose we can call time out."

The first guard charged at him as Xander picked up a chair swinging it across him breaking it over him. Angel grabbed one of the other guards tossing him so hard through the table it snapped it in two. Angel picked up the box swinging wildly at the last guard knocking him clean out. "Come on Xander time to go."

Xander led the charge out the front of the building. They looked around right as Oz pulled up in front of them. "Right on time." Xander lunged open the side door as Angel tossed in the box.

Angel looked in the van "Where is Willow?"

Oz looked at him worried. "I thought she was with you."

Xander looked up at the roof where they last seen her. Faith was grabbing Willow. Xander sighed. "Faith has her. You have to go now."

Oz shook his head. "I'm not leaving her."

Xander looked at him. "We have the box. If they get that back they have no reason to keep her alive. "

Angel nodded. "Xander is right. Get the box out of here."

Xander shook his head. "You have to protect the box."

Angel looked at him like he was crazy. "Xander."

He shook his head. "I don't have time to argue Angel. I'm begging you. GO. Oz I give you my word. You know I won't let anything happen to Willow."

Oz locked eyes with him. "Get her back."

Angel jumped in slamming the door shut. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Xander turned his back running back in to city hall. He knew he had to find some where to hide quick. The alarms were still blaring and the remaining security were running around like chickens with there heads cut off. Xander looked around not sure where to hide. He saw an office with the name Deputy Finch on the door.

Quickly he reached for the handle finding the door unlocked. He ducked inside the room. He didn't turn the lights on not wanting the attention from the outside. There was a closet in the corner of the office. He turned the doorknob finding that unlocked. He closed the door behind him and waited for things to cool down.

The mayor entered the conference room shaking his head. It was in shambles and torn to pieces. "This is unfortunate. I just had this room redecorated and at tax payer expense." He pulled a chair up and sat down. "And oh yeah THEY GOT MY BOX."

Faith called out from down the hall. "Yes they do." They mayor turned his attention to the door. "But lookie what we got." Faith pushed Willow in to the center of the room,

The mayor stood up slapping his hands together and smiled. "Well well. Maybe we aren't out of luck yet."

Back at the school Angel came rushing in with the box. "GILES" Oz came charging behind him. "Giles we got the box."

Giles came out of the office. "You have the box but."

Oz stood there shaking his head. "It didn't come with out a price."

Before he could ask Angel interrupted. "They have Willow."

Giles stammered "And where is Xander?"

Oz looked frantic. "He went in after her. He told us to take the box. It made sense at the time but now. It just feels like we abandon them."

Giles shook his head. "A year ago I would have doubted Xander's skills. I'm not saying he's Superman but he's come a long way."

Buffy stepped out of the office having heard everything. "He won't let anything happen to her."

Angel closed his eyes. "Buffy you aren't supposed to be here."

Buffy put her hands up. "I couldn't wait at home and do nothing. I'm"

Giles looked to Angel. "Lets keep the focus where it is needed."

Buffy looked at Giles. "We have to talk to the mayor. He will want his box back and he's not going to kill them if it means messing up his only chance at getting it back."

Giles stepped to the box touching it. "You are talking about giving it back."

Buffy nodded. "If it will keep them alive."

Giles turned to Angel and Oz. "For now I need you two to take this and get it out of here."

Oz looked confused. "Take it where?"

Giles shook his head. "Any where but here. The mayor already has people on the way looking for it. I promise you he will come looking for it and he will come here."

Angel nodded "I'll call you on the hour for updates." He looked past Giles at Buffy. "Can I have a minute."

Giles picked up the box. "Be quick. You have to get on the road. Oz pull the van up front. I will load this in the back."

They left the library leaving Buffy and Angel alone. He stepped to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't give me that look Angel. I am here but I'm not doing any physical. I am not putting the baby in danger"

"If the Mayor shows up that could be out of your hands"

"Angel I am trying my best. This isn't easy. I cant just shut all of it off."

He looked at Buffy. "Go in the office and stay there. I don't care what happens from here out but please."

Buffy nodded "Okay." She let go of his hand. "Stay safe and if you can bring us back Willow and Xander."

Angel nodded and walked out. Giles passed him in the hallway. "Box is loaded and ready to go. Drive and don't stop for anything."

At City hall the mayor posted a vampire guard outside the door Willow was being kept in. Xander couldn't leave the office. There were too many guards walking the halls. He sat and waited hoping the opportunity would come.

As Willow paced the room she looked for any way to escape. The window was sealed shut. She went to the desk looking for anything she could use to help her escape. She tugged at the drawer but it had little give. She tugged harder pulling with everything she had till it flung open. The drawer came out crashing to the floor.

Pencils, pens and paper clips scattered everywhere. The vampire guarding the door entered the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

Willow looked up nervous. "I was just looking for a sucking candy or something. My mouth gets dry when I'm nervous or you know held against my will."

The guard looks at her the way a hungry dog looks at a bone. She stammered. "Maybe using the word sucking isn't so good around a vampire." She nervously laughed. The vampire stepped to her. "Hey did you get permission to eat the hostage? I don't think so. You're going to be in some trouble when the mayor."

He cut her off grabbing her. Willow gasped. "NO"

The guard laughed. "Just a little taste. He won't mind."

Willow looked to the floor and focused. She saw the pencil on the floor. She closed her eyes and focused with everything she had. The pencil floated off the ground and found it's way sailing through the air and in to the back of the vampire staking his heart from behind.

As he burst in to dust Willow turned to run out the door seeing her opportunity. Stepping in the door way Faith blocked her.

"Wow Red that was pretty impressive."

Willow sighed knowing there was no escape for now. "That might mean something if it wasn't coming from a psychopath."

Faith stepped in to the room crossing her arms. "Wow aren't you the feisty one. I mean we have you caught captured and practically hog tied but you still got that fire and spunk in you." Faith closed the distance to her stepping in her personal space.

Willow stood her ground. "Faith I want to tell you something."

Faith just laughed looking at the ceiling. "Oh yes please give me the speech again. Faith we're still your friends. We can help you. It's not too late."

"It's way to late.." The anger in Faith's eyes only grew darker. "It didn't have to be this way but you made your choice. I know you've had a tough life. I know some people think you've had a lot of bad breaks and that you've hardened your heart to protect yourself from the pain. "

Faith eased up and mellowed out. "Yeah what of it."

"Boo hoo Faith. Poor you. You' had a lot more in your life than some people. You had friends like Buffy. You had a boyfriend like Xander. People who looked out for you. Who stood up for you. Now you got no one. You were the slayer one of the chosen. Now you're nothing but a selfish worthless waste."

Faith could hear the footsteps of the Mayor approaching. She reached back slapping Willow across the face. Willow cringed ready as she took the hit. She stumbled back a little holding her face hurt and confused. She was about to say something but Faith cut her off.

"You try to hurt me I try to hurt you. I'm just a little more efficient."

Willow stood there a mix of surprise. "I'm not afraid of you."

Faith pulled out the knife the mayor gave her. "Well I bet you I can change that."

The mayor stepped between the two of them. "Now girls." The Mayor looked at Faith. "I hope I'm not going to have to separate you two.. Faith you can play with your new toy later. Something has come up."

Faith turned to the Mayor. "So we got a plan?"

The Mayor nodded. "I've called in the rest of my security detail. We are going to trade the girl for the box."

Faith nodded. "Okay let's do this."

The mayor put his hands up. "Slow down. I have a plan. I'm putting you in the most important position."

Faith nodded in agreement. "Long as we get the box back I don't care where you put me."

The Mayor nodded. "We have agreed to meet at a neutral location. I don't want to bring the girl with us though. In case they are trying to set up a trap."

Faith looked at him confused. "So what do you need me to do?"

The mayor touched Willow's hair. "You will stay with her make sure she doesn't escape."

Faith shook her head. "You need me by your side."

The mayor looked at her. "I had a guard posted on this door and in ten minutes she had him turned to dust. I need to have someone I can trust. Someone I know can do this. You are my big gun Faith."

Faith bit her lip. "Okay."

The mayor just flashed her his toothy smile. "I knew I could count on you." He reached in to his jacket pocket and handed her a two radio. "Keep this on and wait for the signal."

Faith nodded. "Okay." As the mayor left she looked at Willow and pointed to the chair. "SIT."

Willow hissed back "And if I don't?" No words were said. Faith just pulled her knife out again to show her. Willow rolled her eyes. "I'm sitting. Calm down."

Faith watched as one by one the mayor pulled his guards loading them up till City Hall was practically empty. Faith leaned against the wall looking at Willow She moved the chair to the radiator tied in to the wall and handcuffed Willow to it..

Willow finally looked at her and spit it out. "I don't get it."

Faith laughed. "Don't get what?"

"You had it good. At least from my perspective. I mean you had a nice place to live and friends and."

"Pretty sure I don't owe you an explanation."

"Explanation. Maybe not but. I mean. You always seemed stronger to me than some insecurity about a boyfriend. I mean there is what Giles did but."

Faith put her hand up. "Shut up." She stood up holding her finger to her lips. "I think I heard something."

Willow rolled her eyes. "It is probably one of the mayors goons."

Faith opened the door. "Nope the building should be empty." She stepped out in the hallway to examine the sound. She looked across the hall at the now empty office. She pulled out her knife and edged closer to the door.

Before she could react the door opened. Xander was standing in the hall. She looked him up and down.

He crossed his arms. "Hello Faith." He stepped up to her. "Tonight we end this once and for all."


	53. In Memoriam Of Richard Wilkins the III

Angel leaned against the front of Oz's van. Giles had just arrived a few minutes earlier. They had picked a neutral spot to give the box back to the mayor, Giles got out of his car. Oz sat behind the wheel drumming his fingers. Normally he was good at playing cool and calm but with Willow's life on the line it wasn't easy.

Oz shook his head. "I don't like this. We are giving the mayor all the advantage."

Giles turned to him. "He gave his word that once he gets the box he will give the order to Faith to release Willow."

Angel nodded in agreement. "Her life depends on him keeping his word."

Giles tried calming both of them. "The mayor is a demon of a fresh hell standard but he is if anything honest."

Angel knew he was right. "Oz the Mayor isn't going to kill Willow. I've met guys like this. His ego is so big and he already has all of us dead at Graduation. He doesn't consider any of us a threat."

Oz nodded. "I hope you are right."

Giles looked around the empty ware house. "How did you come up with this location."

He just shook his head. "Spike. "Angel pointed to the tanks. "This is where Spike brought Xander and I for his little social experiment. "

Giles chuckled "The who would Buffy choose game."

Angel didn't share the same laugh. "I figured it was abandon and far enough away from mostly everything to be safe."

Giles looked to him. "I hope you are right."

Before anything else could be said a pair of headlights could be seen driving up to the building Oz pointed out. "They are here."

As the van approached the mayor stepped out with his usual Cheshire cat grin. As he started walking to them closing the distance he started applauding. "Bravo bravo bravo. I really have to tip my hat to you."

2 of his vampire guards walked behind him. Giles looked at him. "Release Willow."

The mayor smiled at him. "Rupert Giles? Right? I don't think we've met."

Giles nodded. "Yes well I'd of been happy to keep that streak going."

The mayor slapped his leg laughing. "There is that dry British whit. Although I am not really a fan of the Brits."

Giles just rolled his eyes. "I'll pass that a long to the queen."

Richard shook his head. "I did expect better of you. I mean what are you teaching the kids of today. I mean it's okay to break in to a government building and steal things that don't belong to them."

Angel stepped to him. "As much as I would love to hear lessons in morality from Mayor Dick can we make the exchange."

The mayor slapped his hands together. "Down to business. I like it."

Angel walked to the back of Oz's van opening the doors. Angel pointed to the chest. "Take your stupid box."

The mayor smiled seeing it. His smile quickly faded. "What are you doing? You think I'm stupid?"

Angel looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

The mayor grabbed the box angry tossing it to the ground with a loud clang. "You think I can't tell a fake?"

Oz jumped out of the van. "That isn't a fake. That is the box we took out of your office."

The mayor's smile and pleasantries were gone. "I was gong to give you back your friend. I was going to keep my word but you try to cheat me. CHEAT ME"

The vampires behind him proceeded to move towards them. Angel put his hands up "Whoa whoa whoa. We really have no idea what you are talking about. We wouldn't put our friends at risk."

The mayor looked at him. "It's a cheap knock off. I could tell the second I saw it. There is no power coming off of it and."

Just than the warehouse shook as the van exploded in to a fireball killing all of the vampires inside. The mayor spun around. "WHAT IS THIS?"

The sound of tires screeching could be heard as another vehicle sped up the path and barreled through the side warehouse entrance. It was a maintenance truck from City hall.

Angel got in fighting position. "What the hell are you doing?"

Richard looked outraged. "You think this is me?"

Before anything could be said Xander jumped out of the vehicle. He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sure both sides have a ton of questions right now."

The mayor stood there. "Did you blow up my van?"

Xander nodded "Guilty as charged." He tossed a remote detonator at his feet.

The mayor picked it up. "You people have no respect for tax payer dollars. Might I add I'm going to kill your friend."

Xander stepped to him. "Hey we had a deal."

Richard laughed. "That was for the box." He pointed to the scrap metal replica on the floor. "That is not my box."

"Like you I am a man of my word. " He walked to the back of the truck pointing to the box of garvock.. "Let Willow go."

The mayor laughed. "What do we have another replica of" He stopped though as he stepped towards it. The power rolling off of it was practically choking him.

Xander just smiled. "Oh it's the real deal."

The mayor looked at Xander for a second. No words were said. He just locked eyes with him.. Finally he reached in to his pocket pulling out the two way radio. "Faith you can let her go."

He heard over the radio. "Sure thing boss."

The Mayor stepped to the truck. "I'm not sure what went on here tonight. From what I am gathering you left your friends out of the loop. You some how blew up my back up. You got your hands on the box and." He rubbed his chin looking at Xander. "I kind of see it now."

Xander looked at him curious. "See it?"

The mayor just flashed his smile. "What my Faith saw in you." He bit his lip and shook his head. "You could be quite an asset. So here is what I am proposing. I am going to forgive you for blowing up the van. I'm going to forgive you for stealing the box and I'm going to offer you a place at my side."

Xander laughed throwing his head back at the ceiling. "Wow really?"

The mayor shrugged. "You can laugh but it comes with the added perk. You won't have to die on graduation day with your friends."

Xander shook his head. "As tempting as that offer is." He stepped back next to Giles. "I've got a good team."

The mayor went to the truck opening the tailgate. "Okay well if that is your choice." He reached for the box "I'll see you at Grad" As he grabbed the handles both he and the box popped out of existence. It looked almost like a cheap special effects trick. One second he was there and the next he was gone. The vampires standing guard of him weren't sure what the hell just happened.

Xander knew they going to go on the attack. "Angel here you go." He tossed him a stake from his coat pocket quickly taking one for himself.

The guards had a stupid stunned look on there face unsure what to even do. Xander used that to his advantage "Hey dummy" He swung the staking hitting the sweet spot in his heart. Angel charged the other one knocking him down. Caught off guard Angel staked him just as easy.

Oz jumped out of the van. "What the hell is going on? Where is Willow?"

Xander stepped to him patting his shoulder. "I promise you she is fine. I don't think I've ever seen you lose your cool."

Giles stepped in front of him. "So everything went as planned?"

Xander nodded. "Couldn't have went any better."

Angel jumped up confused "What plan?"

Xander sucked in a deep breath. "There is a lot to explain. I promise to tell you everything but I don't want to explain it twice."

Giles nodding "I quite agree. Once we are back at the school everything will be explained."

Angel looked at Xander a little angry. "I feel like you set us up to be the decoys."

Xander rubbed his face frustrated. "At the school. I will talk to you than,."

Oz wasn't sure what to say but he wanted to get to Willow. "I'm going to the school."

Angel angry opened the side door and got in the seat. Xander not wanting to deal with the long awkward ride hopped in the car with Giles.

When they walked in to the library Willow was sitting next to Buffy. Oz called out to her. "Will you are here."

She jumped up and ran to him hugging him. Xander walked in behind them. He leaned against the wall. "That makes all of this worth while."

Angel stormed in. "So we are here. I want some answers."

Giles stood off to the side. "First and foremost what matters." He looked at Buffy. "We won."

Angel paced a little angry. "So I'm trying to figure out what happened with the box. I was there and I saw. I mean we grabbed the box off of the mayors table."

Giles looked to all of them. "If all of you will sit I will give you all the details."

Angel opened his mouth to object but shook his head. He sat down angry One by one everyone else gathered sitting around the table.

Giles stood at the head of the table. "Xander and I have been working together. There were some things we couldn't speak of until now."

Buffy looked a little confused. "Some things?"

Angel shook his head. "This isn't over Giles? When the mayor doesn't come back with the box Faith is going to raise her game. She is going to lose it."

Xander shook his head. "This is our Scooby doo moment where we pull off our mask to show the Old Man Jones was haunting the abandon farm house for the insurance money."

Giles looked confused. "Who the bloody hell is old man Jones?"

Xander rolled his eyes "Just it's time we show them who our inside source was."

Before he could say anything the library door opened. From out of the shadows Faith walked back in to the light. "Dum duh duh dun."

Angel shook his head. "This doesn't make sense."

Buffy looked just as confused. "You changed your mind and decided to come back to our side?"

Xander stood up and shook his head. "She never left."

Faith shrugged. "And the Oscar for best double agent goes too"

Angel looked at her. "If Faith was working with us why did we have to break in to steal the box?"

Xander just laughed. "Are you kidding? The mayor had it on lock down. Even with Faith on the inside we needed to create an opportunity."

Oz raised his hand. "So what the hell did we steal from City Hall."

Giles answered this time. "It was a decoy box we had made. We left it in a place Faith could find it. Once she had the decoy box it was just a matter of switching out the real box for the decoy."

Xander nodded a cool confidant smile. "Every good heist movie has a moment where you steal the item but it turns out it's not the real item."

Faith rolled her eyes. ""It's a little more complicated but long story short the fake box was being protected and the real box I hid in the basement. I was just going to carry it out the front door but the mayor had all of his security in the building. "

Xander nodding "In order to get the building emptied out we needed the mayor to pull all of his resources from the building."

Oz shook his head. "I don't mean to ask the most obvious question but what the hell happened to the mayor?"

Xander rubbed his face. "The mayor had just left city hall."

Xander painted the picture telling the story picking up with finding Faith at the City hall.

He stood in the door way. "Hello Faith. Tonight we end this once and for all."

Faith nodded "God Damn right. I want my life back."

"Where is Willow?"

"We don't have a lot of time. Follow me."

Willow almost jumped out of her skin as she door flew open. Faith pulled out the handcuff key. "Come on we got to move."

Willow looked at her confused. "What are you doing?'

Xander stepped in to the room. "Listen to her Will. We are going to end this tonight."

She just looked confused "What is going on?"

Xander pulled out a book. "Giles gave me these spells. He said you practiced them enough you should be able to put them on the box of garvok."

Willow looked at the book flipping through the pages Giles marked. "Well yeah but I thought the box."

Xander cut her off. "Nope. Faith has the real box."

Faith nodded starting out of the room and down the hall. "Follow me guys."

A few minutes later Willow was standing in front of the box of garvok. She was still confused but had a basic idea of what was going on. "I am pretty sure I can do this."

Faith laughed "Pretty sure."

Xander patted her on the back. "You got this"

Will nodded. "Yeah but once I do this you can't touch it. At all."

Xander looked concerned. "Not even to load it in the truck?"

Willow shook her head. "Once this spell is done. The next person who touches the box."

Xander cut her off and looked at Faith. "So before she does this we load it in to the back of the truck."

Faith nodded. "Your truck?"

Xander shook his head. "To hell with that."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll see if we have any city vehicles."

They got the box in place and Willow performed the spell with ease Giles had her practicing it so many times in the last week it was easy. Xander looked at Willow. "Faith is going to get you to the school"

Faith handed Xander the detonator and the keys to the truck. "I hope this works."

Xander hopped in the car. "You still got the radio for when the mayor calls."

She nodded. "As far as he knows I'm still on his side."

As they listened to the details on the story Angel shook his head. "So this spell Willow enchanted on the box or what ever."

Willow interrupted finally being able to answer. "Oh it was a nasty little bugger. Think of a spell that creates a whole new pocket dimension. It is literally the size of a pocket. There is only one entrance in to that dimension and no way out. He's not going to die in there but he is going to live his life in a 5 second loop."

Buffy just laughed. "What do you mean a 5 second loop?"

Willow tried explaining it. "The last 5 seconds before he touched the box will run on a loop for all of eternity."

Oz took Willow's hand. "How sure are you that he can't get out?"

Giles spoke up before she could respond. "I did my research and I feel comfortable saying the Mayor is done."

Buffy cleared her throat. "I think it's great that the Mayor is done but there is an elephant in the room all of us are kind of dancing around."

Faith just laughed knowing what was coming. "What elephant would that be Buffy?"

Buffy chose her words. "Faith I'm so appreciative for all you have done but."

Faith answered. "You think I'm a murderer."

Angel looked at her. "The Deputy Mayor and The Volcanologist."

Giles wouldn't let Faith answer. "I assure you. She has no blood on her hands. The truth is Deputy Mayor Finch. Is alive."

Buffy leaned back in her chair. "You are going to have to sell me on this one."

Giles nodded. "Faith told us almost a week before the deputy mayor was to killed."

Faith nodded. "That was the first time I truly saw how insane the mayor was. He didn't want him killed right away cause he hated pancakes."

Xander's jaw dropped. "Who doesn't like pancakes?"

Faith threw her hands up in the air. "I KNOW."

Angel rolled his eyes. "As much as I love a good conversation about pancakes."

Giles trying to get things back on focus picked up the conversation. "The problem was we couldn't communicate freely. The Mayor was watching everything all of us did."

Faith nodded. "Especially in the beginning."

Giles looked to Buffy. "Do you remember the day Faith was in the library here and we had our so called stand off."

Buffy nodded. "What about it?"

Giles went to his desk and pulled out a fast food cheeseburger wrapper. He put it in front of all of them. "That day Faith told me my life would be in the garbage or something like that. It was her way of telling me look in the garbage."

Xander nodded. "We found out the Deputy Mayor was to be killed. We approached him and basically told him what the mayor had planned."

Giles interrupting. "Again knowing the mayor was always watching we had to wait until we had the right opportunity."

Xander laughed. "Giles put him in hiding and had this whole aurora shifting done. You guys should have seen the dude that did it. He was like 7 foot and mystical with some kind of scary eyes."

Giles rolled his eyes. "I introduced this fellow to his wife and he owed me a favor."

Willow asked afraid for the answer. "So that day? Who did she kill?"

Giles went to one of his demonology books flipping to a page. "It's called a Parlox demon. 3rd cousin to the Meeseeks"

Buffy looked at the picture. The demon glowed green. "This thing passed as the mayor."

Giles shook his head "They are shape shifting creatures that are created for one purpose and one purpose only."

Angel jumping in. "What purpose is that?"

Giles went back to pacing. "It is what ever purpose that it is needed for. Like lets say you want the perfect apple pie. Well the first pie it makes is to tart. It will try again. This ones to sweet. The 3rd pie is perfect. You take the bite and it is perfection. Poof the thing ceases to exist."

Angel looked skeptical. "Giles I've been around a while and I've never."

Giles nodding. "They aren't from our dimension. To be honest they are hard to come by but I had a old colleague. I reached out to Doctor Sa"

Angel shook his head. "So Faith killed this innocent demon instead."

Xander got a little angry. "Hey hey hey."

Giles put his hands up. "These creatures are created and exist for only one purpose. Which let me tell you this wasn't easy. I mean we had to word it perfect. If we had said simply We need you to look like the deputy mayor so Faith can kill you. The second he died the Parlox would have poofed away in to the air."

Xander laughed, "And Deputy Mayors don't poof away when they die."

Giles nodded "Once he was put incinerated in to ash he had fulfilled his purpose and poof he no longer existed."

Buffy looked at Xander. "And the Volcanologist?"

Faith answered. "At that point the Mayor trusted me enough he wasn't really checking on my work. "

Giles nodding. "We had a glamour spell done so it looked like Faith had killed him. Really he is under the Watcher Council protection."

Xander could see a little anger behind Buffy's eyes. He shook his head. "I know it feels like we were lying to you."

Angel stood up. "You were lying to us. You told us to kill Faith."

Faith stood up this time. "That was my idea."

Xander closed his eyes. "I still don't feel right about that one."

Faith shook her head. "The Mayor had to see real hate. He couldn't see you guys pretending to be angry at me."

Buffy looked to Faith. "What is the line Faith? How much is too much? What if Angel had killed you?'

Faith covered her mouth laughing. "Oh honey Angel is one hell of a vampire but come on now . We know he ain't good enough to take me out."

Angel looked angry. "This isn't a joke."

Xander stood up coming to her defense. "All of this was hard. That day at City hall where Faith beat the shit out of me. She fought me on that. She didn't' want to hurt me but we HAD to do it."

Giles stood behind Faith "What Faith did took real courage."

Buffy let out a deep sigh. "So when did you 3 come up with this plan?"

Faith drew in a breath. "The very first night the Mayor approached me." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It was so obvious he was the bad guy. He practically had the James Bond villain approach. After he approached me I came to Giles."

Giles stepped behind Faith putting her hand on her shoulder. "Just by odd coincidence Travers was pressuring me to put Faith through his sick little game. I told her the truth. I decided my job wasn't worth endangering her life. I was going to tell Travers he could fire me but."

Faith picked it up. "Bu I realized something The Mayor needed to believe that I could turn from you guys. So Giles poisoning me was this perfect opportunity. The Mayor would think I am pissed at you guys."

Buffy started connecting the dots. She pointed to Xander. "You two aren't really broke up?"

Xander slumped his shoulders not sure what to say. "That one is real."

Faith nodded. "But the scene in the library pretending to read your minds. It was the extra cherry on the Sundae. It was one more reason for the mayor to believe I really hated you guys."

Buffy looked at her confused. "So that day. You said Xander had the sex dream and I was."

Faith cut her off. "It was all bullshit. At that point I had so many voices in my head. I mean there was no way in hell I could have heard anything from either of you though."

Buffy nodded. "That makes sense."

Faith smiled. "Of course it does. I mean you weren't really honestly happy when you thought Xander and I broke up."

Buffy smiled at her. "Of course not."

Willow looked at Faith. "So if that wasn't the reason you two broke up. I mean what was?"

A silence filled the room for a few seconds. Finally Faith spoke up. "Ya know I shared a lot tonight but I think this one Xander and I will keep for our self."

Giles stood back at the front of the table. "I want all of you to understand something. Before any of this happened I told Faith this would be difficult. The people she cared for and worked so close with would look upon her as the enemy. All of the relationships she built would be cast aside and she would be looked upon as the enemy."

Faith shook her head. "Giles it's okay."

Giles looked at her. "But she said she would take it. She would be the enemy and lose what meant so much to her if it meant keeping all of you safe. Faith I want you to know how truly proud of you I am."

Buffy looked at Faith and sighed. "So were Xander and Giles the only 2 who knew?"

Xander nodded. "We had to keep it tight. Too much was at risk. The mayor needed to see you guys angry at her."

Willow called out. "I knew."

Faith laughed and shook her head. "You did not."

Willow shrugged. "I mean I didn't know before tonight but I knew before Xander showed up with you at the Mayor's office."

Faith smirked. "When did you know?"

Willow fired back. "When you hit me."

The color drained out of Faith's face. She closed her eyes and felt guilty. "Willow I'm sorry about."

Before she could say anymore Willow cut her off. "You are the slayer. I'm pretty sure you could punch trees down. When you slapped me though." She shrugged. "I mean you hit me like a 5 year old. I was asking 1 why was she slapping me and 2 why did she pull it?"

Faith just laughed. "Well I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

Willow stood up and crossed the table to her side. She knelt down to look her in the eyes. "I am so sorry about what I said to you. I didn't know and." A single tear ran down her cheek. "What you gave up for all of us."

Faith choked back trying to hold in her own emotions. "Oh Shit man don't do that. "

Willow hugged her holding on to the embrace. "Thank you."

Faith hugged her back. "It's good to have you guys back."

Buffy stood up and crossed to Faith joining the hug. "Today you are my hero."

Xander watched on proud of Faith. She was getting the moment she deserved as the Hero. As they stepped back from Faith he looked to Giles. "I think we are going to be able to have a proper graduation now?"

Giles nodding. "I think you are right."

Faith looked around the table. "I do have kind of an awkward favor to ask. I'm pretty sure I can't stay at the apartment the Mayor was providing any more. I guess I can always go back to the motel."

Buffy shook her head. "Like hell you are."

Angel just laughed. "I know this is terrible. But the guest house is still available and just as you left it. I mean literally I haven't been in it since you left. If you still want it."

Oz stood up. "So silly question but does this mean we don't have a mayor?"

Giles looked at Oz. "The council has some resources they won't really discuss. Let's just say that in an hours time the Mayor's single engine plane will crash and no survivors will be found."

Xander scratched his head. "So we are the town with out a mayor?"

Giles shrugged, "I believe the town charter says the Deputy Mayor will assume his place."

Buffy eyes lit up. "Hey being as you guys technically saved his life maybe he will be friend to the slayer and can make things better."

Xander looked at Giles. "Well I feel like we as a team have done enough for the night so I'm going to let you figure out Volcano man and The deputy mayor."

Giles patted Xander on the back. "Call it a night and watch the news in the morning."


	54. Think you could help me move?

Angel dropped Buffy off in front of her house at the end of a very long night. The Mayor was gone Faith was back with them. They had won. It was a good night. So Buffy dragged herself up the sidewalk and to the front door of her house. Xander pulled up his car in front of the house as she pulled out the house keys.

He jumped out of the car "Buffy wait."

Buffy turned to see him. "Xander it is late and I'm tired and."

"And what I have to say won't take two minutes."

Buffy opened her mouth to object but just sighed "The clock is ticking."

"I know you are upset about the way we handled Faith."

"I'm not upset. We won the day and in the end it was good battle strategy and that is what matters"

"I know you Buffy and I know your looks. That night when I came here and I told you."

"Told me that Faith had killed a man. You made me bare something to you that I'll be honest I'm still not emotionally okay with. Stuff that still keeps me up Xander."

"Complete honesty Buffy. That's the reason why I shut you down the second you started down that path. Buffy you think I can't understand or maybe just don't know about the pain you went through with Angel but I do. When you started comparing Faith and." He shook his head. "I couldn't let you go through with it."

Buffy looked down at her feet. "Look I'm pissed but this isn't one of those long term dragged out kind of pissed. I'll sleep it off tonight and start down that old road of forgiveness tomorrow."

"How about I find a way to make it right."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And how would you do that?"

"I'm going to get you back in to school and crossing that stage at graduation."

Buffy looked at him a little stunned but hid it well. "I told you Xander."

Now it was Xander who was throwing her the eye roll. "Yeah the whole Snyder did me a favor line. I'm not buying it Buffy."

"What's not to buy? I get to sleep in I don't have any home work. "

"Buffy talk to me. Tell me what is going on and let me help you."

She threw her arms up "Xander stop it. I am fi" She stopped and walked to the other end of the porch shaking her head. "I fucking hate how well you know me sometimes."

"My best guess goes something like this. Snyder told you that having a pregnant girl cross the stage at graduation is an embarrassment. So he figures the best way to get you out of sight is out of his school. He gives you the diploma hoping you will go and slink away with out fight."

Buffy breathed in a deep breath. "Xander let it go. If you try anything than you'll drag yourself down with me. Look graduation isn't that big of a deal to me. Just let it go and."

Xander shook his head. "You are going to be with us at graduation. You are walking across that stage."

Buffy turned to him. "If this is about earning redemption Xander than let me tell you now. You are forgiven and this is done. No pay back needed."

Xander turned walking down the steps. "I will see you later Buffy."

Buffy sighed and shook her head. She walked inside the house not sure what else to say. Xander pulled his keys out and jumped in behind the wheel of his truck. As he pulled out he spotted Faith coming out from behind some bushes in the neighbors yard.

Xander pulled up. "Looking for a ride?"

Faiths popped open the car door and hopped in the front seat. "Actually. I was looking for you."

Xander started driving. "How did you know I'd be here?'

Faith stretched out in the front seat putting her feet up on the dash. "Because Buffy is your world. She is always going to come first."

Xander shook his head "Can we not have this argument again. You tracked me down so you must want something?"

Faith nodded "I do." She pulled out the keys to her apartment. "Tomorrow morning I might not be able to go in to the place the mayor gave me. You have a truck and I want to grab some things while I still can."

Xander nodded. "Not a problem."

Faith flashed him her smile. "Thank you Xander."

"You are welcome."

"But for the record I am right."

"Faith."

"Look all I am saying before I was able to get inside every ones heads. Before I could read all those minds I always knew she was important to you. I even knew you loved her"

"Faith I know what I feel."

"And I know what I saw. Xander you are a good guy but I don't want to be with anyone as a second place prize."

"You weren't"

"Yes I was Just like Cordeila and just like every other woman who isn't Buffy who is forever in your future."

"Faith I."

"Look we have been through this. I want to be mad at you and I want to hate you."

"But I'm too charming and charismatic."

Faith just laughed. "Or I am remembering what you made me promise."

"I made you promise something?"

"That night on the couch at your place. You told me that you'd be willing to give us a shot but if it didn't' work I had to promise that I would make a real effort to stay your friend."

Xander smirked a little. "God that was a really smart move on my part"

"You are such an ass some times."

He just continued driving and smiled. "Faith. Thank you for trying. To be honest you are an amazing friend and I consider myself lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"Sweet talk me all you want. You aren't getting any sex."

"And there you go ruining another moment."

Faith just laughed as Xander pulled up to the apartment complex. Xander put the car in park and she jumped out. "Let's do this quick."

Xander walked in behind Faith. "Couldn't you have packed your clothes and boxes last night so we could do this fast."

"Right so when the Mayor sees me with everything packed up he won't have any questions."

"Fair point." Xander looked around the apartment not sure what they were taking.

"Trust me we will be in and out in less than half an hour."

Faith made her way through the apartment stuffing clothes in the bag. As soon as one bag was full she handed it to Xander. As Xander helped her to pack the bag he looked at Faith.

"So we have been over that you were inside my head and you think I have these thoughts for Buffy."

"Yes we have. What about it?"

"Well if you were in my head than"

"Nope."

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. You were going to say. Well if you were in my head that means you were in hers too. Which I was. I'm not going to invade her privacy and tell you what I saw."

"Who is saying anything about invade I just."

"Nope."

"All I'm saying Faith."

"Nope."

"Just listen to reason."

"Nope Nope Nope."

"Faith I'm just asking for."

She stood up and grabbed the last bag. "I'll make you a deal. I will tell you everything that I saw in her head. If you let me tell her everything I saw in yours."

Xander stood there stunned and knew he had to change the subject. "Okay so are we about ready to load up and hit the road."

Faith slapped the back of his ass. "Let's load up."

As they loaded the back of the truck Faith took one last look at her temporary home and ran back inside leaving the keys on coffee table in the apartment. She hopped in to the truck. "Lets go Xander."

Xander started driving. A few minutes later Faith walked in to the guesthouse. Faith carried a bag in with Xander carrying one behind her.

Faith just laughed picking up half a Pepsi bottle. "Angel wasn't kidding He really hadn't been in here since I left."

Xander yawned looking at his watch. "Let's get his unloaded. I have 3 hours to wake up for school."

Faith put the bag down and went out to the truck grabbing another. "You could stay here tonight."

"Pass."

"Oh come on. I won't bite. Much."

"Innuendo aside I have to get up in time for school and change and shower and"

"Yeah yeah. I get it."

With in five minutes they had the truck unloaded. Xander looked over making sure nothing was left behind. "I think that is everything."

Faith nodded and looked at the tiny guest house. "You know I know it's not much. But damn it's good to be home."

Xander stepped to her and hugged her tightly holding her closely. "I'm glad you are back. We are worlds better with you than we could ever be with out."

Faith smiled and enjoyed the embrace. She held on to him and whispered in his ear. "I know about what you and Cordy did after prom"

Xander pulled back. "Always gotta ruin the moment."

Faith just laughed. "Get home and I will see you tomorrow."

By the time Xander got home and under the sheets it felt like he just closed his eyes as it was time to get up. He got a quick shower the next morning. As he was getting dressed he had the tv on. The top story making the rounds was The Death of Mayor Richard Wilkins the 3rd. Sure enough there was footage of a crashed plane. Standing in place was the acting Mayor Allan Finch.

He was giving a typical sound byte about the tragic loss of a great man and his impact reaching beyond just civic office. Xander shook his head laughing. "Who ever you got Giles they are good."

Xander flipped the switch on the tv off and picked up his keys heading out the door. As Xander walked in he spotted Willow in the hallway. He crossed to her.

"Hey Will"

She looked at him and gasped. "God I thought I looked tired. Did you get any sleep at all?"

Xander just shrugged. "Sleep is for the weak Willow."

Willow shrugged. "Well you can always sleep through the assembly."

"There Is an assembly today?"

She just laughed. "Come on senior recognition day."

Xander quickly looked at his watch. "That is in the auditorium right."

"Pretty sure It isn't going to be in the bathroom."

He turned. "I gotta go Will."

"What is going on?"

He turned running down the hall "I will explain later."

As he ran to the auditorium he found just what he was looking for. Jonathan was rigging up the microphones for the assembly and doing final sound checks.

"Just the man I was looking for."

Jonathan looked up confused. "Xander? Don't you have to be in class?"

"Hey I got 3 minutes. Ask the women in my life I do some of my best work in 3 minutes or less."

"So you wanted something?"

Xander bit his lip. "Jonathan I need to ask you for some help with something and it's going to seem wrong but."

Jonathan sighed looking uncomfortable. "Xander I really don't want to get in any trouble."

"And I agree. I would never ask you to get in trouble for me. I don't want you to get in trouble for what I am going to ask. I will take all of the blame."

"I don't know Xander."

"Like I said. This isn't for me. It is for Buffy"

"Oh really! I'm in. What ever you need."

Xander patted his back. "Knew I could count on you."

At lunch Xander was sitting with Oz, Willow and Cordy. He told all of them his plan and did his best to keep them out of it as much as possible.

Willow looked on at her friend concerned. "If you do this Snyder is going to lose it."

Cordy nodded in agreement. "Buffy might not be the only one at graduation."

Xander nodded in agreement. "All valid points. I am still moving forward."

Oz just chuckled. "Wouldn't expect less."

Cordy cleared her throat nervous to ask. "So I understand Faith was all double agent girl."

Willow nodding. "She had most of us fooled."

Cordy shrugged looking to Xander. "It kind of makes sense. I mean Xander is special but it did seem like a bit of an over reaction to the end of a relationship with him."

Xander put his hands up defensively. "Hey hey hey I will have you know I am totally worthy enough that I could drive a woman to the dark side."

Willow tilted her head looking at Willow. "You might have some experience there. Did you have any evil thoughts once your relationship with Xander ended."

Cordy stood up grabbing her plate. "First off even if I did. Do you really think I would give Xander the satisfaction to ever admit that out loud?"

Willow stood up grabbing her plate. "Not likely."

Cordy stopped for a second and turned to Willow. "Change of subject but my weekend plans are kind of open and I was thinking if you want to talk to Buffy and Faith it might be fun if all of us did a girls weekend."

Willow looked a little surprised. "Like a slumber party."

Xander got a far off look a small twinkle in his eye. "You mean like with pillow fights and Baby doll pj's and maybe some."

Cordy put her hands up and interrupted him. "You can just cut off your show time after dark girls of Sunnydale Pajama party fantasy."

Xander shrugged "A fella can dream."

Cordy stepped to Willow. "I was just thinking it might be nice if we all had one final hang out. You know with graduation coming soon all of us are going to have different plans taking us in different directions it might be nice to."

Willow nodded in agreement. "No I understand. I'm down for it."

Just than the class bell rang out. Xander stood up. "With that I will see all of you at the assembly."

From lunch the student filed in to the assembly hall with the seniors sitting on the stage and the rest of the student body was in the auditorium. Xander stood in the wings nervous. He gave Jonathan one final look. Jonathan gave him one last look and low hanging thumbs up. He just whispered to himself "You got this."

In the middle of the stage was the podium and on top of that was the microphone. No one was much paying attention to the microphone as the students were still filing in. Xander made a b line for the podium and picked up the microphone with out anyone noticing at first.

The gym teacher Mr Ballcock was the first to see. "Harris what are you doing?"

Xander stopped and looked at him. "Ah." He shoved the mic in his back pocket . No words were said as he ran for the side of the stage. He ran to the ladder for the catwalk above the auditorium. As he climbed the ladder to the catwalk he pulled the pulley and rope bringing the ladder up behind him. At this point he the students had noticed something was going on. Xander walked to the middle of the cat walk and took out the mic.

Snyder at this point looked up at Xander. "What do you think you are doing?"

Xander flipped the switch on the microphone to on. "Alright students we interrupt your regularly scheduled senior recognition event for something a little more important."

Snyder yelled up at him. "I don't' find this funny Harris."

Xander just glared down at him. "What do you find funny? I imagine it is something like old people slipping on the ice or 5 year olds getting their tricycles stolen."

Snyder snapped his fingers. "You just bought yourself a weeks detention."

Xander shook his head. "Yeah well if that pissed you off. What I say next is really going to piss you off." Xander turned looking down at the seniors sitting on the stage. "You all know me.. I'm goofy Xander. Most of you think of me as a joke or just file me under something not to be taken seriously."

Snyder interrupted yelling. "TWO WEEKS." Looking at the teacher. "Someone turn off that mic" He made a B line over to Jonathan "You rigged all of this up. TURN IT OFF."

Jonathan looked like a deer in headlights. "The only way to kill the mic is from the control booth."

Snyder pointed snapping at him. "Than get up there. NOW."

Jonathan played along running to the booth. Xander knew he had to act quick. "Now like I was saying this is Senior Recognition day but one senior is missing."

Snyder knew exactly where this was going and shot him a look as if saying don't you dare. "Harris"

Xander with out missing a beat glared right back. "Buffy Summers has given everything to this school. She has saved our asses time and time and time again."

Snyder barked at him. "One more word and you can consider yourself suspended."

Xander rolled his eyes. "You guys showed her something at prom. You showed that you care. You guys know how truly spectacular she is. You also know that she deserves better than this. See our principal doesn't agree though. That's why he kicked Buffy out and banned her from graduation."

A gasp passed through the crowd as most of them didn't know. Snyder yelled at Jonathan. "I want that microphone shut off."

Jonathan for his part played along. "I can't get in the control room someone locked it."

Snyder just screamed "UNLOCK IT."

Jonathan whined back. "I don't have the key."

Snyder pointed to The Gym Teacher Ballcock. "Go find the janitor and get the damn key."

Xander laughed at the chaos that was playing out. "Snyder doesn't want Buffy there. He thinks because she's pregnant." Another gasp passed through the crowd. "Oh shut up. All of you knew. He thinks cause she is pregnant she is a bad example."

Snyder screamed at Xander. "SHE IS BANNED FROM GRADUAION AND IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW YOU WON" BE THERE EITHER!"

Xander put his elbows on the railing leaning against the cat walk. He took a deep breath. "He's right. See the thing I know." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "The thing I know for certain. Buffy deserves better than this. If she isn't at graduation I don't think I want to be either."

Snyder laughed and wagged his finger "Well wish granted. You are banned just like her."

Ignoring his words he looked the students below and pleaded. "And I know in my heart I'm not the only one who feels this way. Snyder can't be allowed to get away with this. So I'm asking you to stand with me. With out Buffy I won't be at graduation. We send Snyder a message and tell him if Buffy isn't there than neither are any of the rest of us."

Snyder just laughed out loud. "You are delusional and have bet all your chips on the wrong horse."

Xander turned his glare to Snyder. "And you are a bully and an asshole." He turned his attention back to the class. "There is going to be a petition made available to all of you. Please stand with me and sign it. No Buffy No Graduation."

Snyder just screamed frothing at the mouth. "TURN OFF THE MIC."

Finally the janitor showed up fishing out his keys and getting the door unlocked. As the mic was cut dead a small chant started from the stage. It was only a handful of students at first but it spread like wild fire. One name kept getting repeated. "BUFFY BUFFY BUFFY BUFFY." Xander just smiled looking out at the pot he had stirred. He whispered, "Wish you could be here to see this Buff."

As Xander walked to the side of the cat walk and lowered the ladder Snyder was waiting for him as he got down from the stage. Xander turned to face him. "Here's your mic back."

Snyder snapped it out of his hand. "Get out of my school."

Xander turned around walking off the stage and out the door. By the time the assembly was over Willow and Cordy were passing around clip boards for the seniors to sign a simple pledge. If Buffy wasn't at Graduation they wouldn't be.

A few hours later Xander was sitting on his couch at home. He was waiting to hear from Willow hoping she had managed to get a lot of the students to sign. He was flipping through the channels when he heard a knock at the front door.

He jumped up thinking it was Willow but found a very stern looking Buffy. Her arms were crossed. "What did you do?"


	55. Hot Tub Confessions

Buffy stood at the front door crossing her arms pissed off. Xander put his hands off. "Let me explain."

She responded with poking him angry. "What did you do?"

"Listen I know what you said." Xander blew out a deep breath. "Who told you?" Buffy pushed past him walking in to his apartment and went to the fridge. She looked through pulling out a Gatorade.

She twisted the lid off and took a sip. "Who didn't tell me? I got students calling me telling me about your little moment at the senior recognition day. I actually had a few teachers call. At one point Snyder actually called yelling at me. He thinks that I made you do this."

Xander rolled his eyes. "That's a little insulting. The idea that I can't think for myself."

"Xander I told you not to do this. Now you are suspended and you don't get to go to graduation."

Xander just waved his hands. "It's all part of the plan."

Buffy just pulled herself up on one of the barstools near the kitchen island. "Really. You have a plan?"

"You mock me Buffy but if you would have been there today. If you had heard those student than you would know. They are with me. No. That isn't right. They are with you."

Buffy threw her hands up. "So what? You think Snyder is really going to cave because some students say this isn't right?"

"It's not just some. They all are with me. "

"And Snyder doesn't care."

He points to her and shook his head. "He will."

"Do you know a different Snyder than me?"

"Snyder can't have a graduation ceremony where the Students just don't show up. "

"Of course he will. He has never cared about being popular."

"Yes but when the parents start calling and saying why is Percy or Harmony or Jonathan boycotting graduation."

"Oh you are not going to convince me Harmony is going to stand up for me."

Xander opened his mouth but stopped. "Okay you got a point but."

"But nothing Xander. You are gambling on an extreme long shot. "

"You are right. I took my graduation chip and I put it on the table and I said."

Buffy shook her head cutting him off. "No no no no. See the difference between you and me. I am technically graduated. You are now suspended. You piss Snyder off and you might not even get what I got."

"Like I was saying I put my graduation chip on the table and maybe the roulette wheel come up 00."

She threw her head back laughing. "No. You put your chip on 00 and the odd of it coming up anything else."

"So I bet on the long shot but guess what, that has always been the Scooby way. The world is about to end and when they tell us that the odds are against us we find a way."

"Yes. When the world is ending. This about me walking from one side of the stage to another. This isn't a big deal."

"Don't do that. You might be able to fool everyone else but you aren't fooling me. I know. I know you want this and I know it's breaking you up inside that you can't get it."

Buffy got off her stool shaking her head. "Some times I hate how much you think you know me."

Xander stepped to her. "Buffy what Snyder did wasn't right. You say I am risking something but the truth is I would never have shown up to graduation if you weren't there. All for one and one for all."

Buffy wanted to be angry at him but couldn't . He was big dumb loyal dog but his heart was bigger than anyone she knew. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Hey I got you."

"Well hey I guess with you suspended we can both hang out during the day."

"That is seeing the bright side."

She pulled away and went to the Gatorade. ""So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"I'm going to go talk with your boyfriend and we are going to." He picks up a stake waving it around sarcastically. "Find some vamps and play hey don't put that there."

"I keep thinking one of these days one of you is going to flip out and off the other one."

"Well the greater good keeps us motivated. Giles is actually stepping up tomorrow though so if you want to."

"Cordy is doing a spa day and slumber party. "

Xander licked his lips a little and laughed. "So you are actually going?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Xander opened his mouth and shook his head "No reason. You should go have fun. I'll hang out with Faith."

Buffy flashed her half smile. "I think Faith is coming to."

"What? No." He laughed and shook his head "Jesus I need some male friends."

"Could call Oz."

"I like Oz but were more friends by proxy. I mean we wouldn't really hang out if Willow wasn't in our lives."

"Well there is always Angel."

Xander scratched his chin. "So Oz ya say?"

Buffy took her drink and stepped towards the door. "Poor Xander no one to play with."

"Come on I'll drop ya off. I got to drop by and talk to Willow anyways."

Buffy followed him out to his truck. "God I feel like a whale lately."

Xander opened the door for her. "Oh stop Buffy."

"My clothes don't fit. I have to pee 3 times an hour. The worst part is when this is over what if I can't get it back"

Xander put the key in the ignition starting the truck. "First off your clothes don't fit because." He sighed not sure how to say it. "Don't hit but your boobs are huge now. If there is one thing guys love Buffy it is Big Boobs. If you ask me you are still beyond words gorgeous. All of the other stuff will go back.. You are going to be fine. I promise."

Buffy looked at him and wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. She just smiled knowing that everything would be alright. He dropped her off a few minutes past. 4:00 . 10 minutes later he was knocking on the door at Willows

Willow opened the door. "Snyder called me in to his office."

"I hoped you told him what I did was my idea."

Willow stepped aside as Xander came in to the house. "I did." She stepped to the living room sitting on the couch. "But I also told him that if you hadn't done what you did I would have. I showed him that the first name on the petition going around the school was mine."

"Willow I pissed him off because I was willing to take the bullet. You don't have to. I mean you are going to graduate at the top of the class and maybe not jeopardizing that."

"Oh go to hell Xander." She just laughed. "You aren't the only one who can play stupid cowboy."

"Well hopefully stupid cowboy pays off. Speaking of which?"

"You want to know about the petition? Well Cordy is in charge of that. I am doing this girls weekend."

"Yeah Girls weekend Buffy told me about it. "

"Well I will get everything from her than."

""I'm heading to a concert with Oz tonight so I kind of."

"Yeah yeah running theme no time for Xander."

"Oh poor baby."

"It's fine. I know one woman who will be very happy to see me." With that he got up to leave.

"And who would that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

When Cordeila arrived home from school she had her house staff get the guest rooms ready and prepared. She spent Friday night getting everything perfect for Saturday. Her parents were in Martha's Vineyard celebrating an anniversary. Surprisingly enough Faith was the first to show up Saturday afternoon.

Cordy answered the door "Oh you made it?"

"I kind of took your invite as a dare."

Cordy walked in as Faith followed. "A dare really?"

"Never really considered you an enemy but we aren't friends so."

"You aren't wrong. We aren't what you call friends but I respect you. I even feel like we share something now."

"Respect?"

"Couldn't have been easy to turn your back and throw away your reputation. You had people you loved and cared about and when they though you turned your back on them."

"It's okay."

"I'm just saying that had to hurt. But you didn't care what you thought. You did what was right. A year ago I was dating Xander and Harmony said."

Faith cut her off. "Do I know Harmony?"

"Probably not. Anyways she threw some cheap shots at me saying that Xander was a geek and how by dating him I was a joke at the school now. So you know what I did."

"Told Harmony to fuck off."

"Should have. I dumped him. I mean we reconciled and made up eventually but. I let some one with the gray matter of a housefly think their opinion mattered. You stood for something important and didn't back down. So like I said I respect that."

Faith just flashed a half smile. "Well that and we both dated Xander."

Cordy couldn't help but laugh. "We are cut from the same cloth."

Faith looked around the massive house. "So where do you have me staying?"

"Since you are first I will let you have pick of the guest rooms"

Faith opened the door to the first one. "This has a bed and bathroom. It will do."

"You don't have a bag for pj's or a change of clothes?"

"Grab and go always been my lifestyle."

"Well if you do decide you need anything I have some things that will fit you."

"Thanks Cordy."

Cordy turned to leave but stood in the doorway. "There is one other thing we have in common"

"Do tell."

"Well lets just say that your relationship with Xander is over and if I were to bet I'd say we have some similarities on the reason it ended."

Faith just smiled and took her head. "B. S"

"And we aren't talking Bullshit."

With that she turned around leaving her in the room alone.

Buffy and Willow arrived together. They each had a small over night bag with them. As they picked out there guest rooms Buffy unpacked and joined Faith and Cordy on the patio.

Cordy stood up as Buffy came out. "Buffy if you want a drink Consuela can grab something for you."

Buffy sat across from Faith. "What are we drinking?"

Faith raised the glass. "I asked for a beer and got a Strawberry lemonade."

Buffy just chuckled "Of course you did."

Before she could even ask the maid came carrying a glass for Buffy. She just smiled at her "Thank you." Buffy took a cool sip and looked to Cordy. "So what are doing first?"

Cordy pointed to the four massage tables laid out in the sun. "Once Willow joins us we can get started. There are robes in the pool house for each of us."

Faith looked at the pool. "Well I didn't bring a suit but I wouldn't mind taking a dip in the pool later. If you don't mind."

Cordy cut her off. "You can borrow one of min Faith."

Buffy shrugged "I definitely wouldn't say no to a massage."

Faith picked up her glass taking another drink. "I've never done this. So is it 20 bucks extra I tip if I want the happy ending treatment."

Cordy rolled her eyes "Very classy."

A few minutes after that Willow arrived and after that they were all wearing white terry cloth robes. As the help arrived they all picked there table to lay out on.

Cordy took the one on the end with Faith in the middle, Buffy next to Faith and Willow on the end. Faith groaned out as the therapist worked out all of the knots in her back.

Faith just groaned. "Is this how rich people live. Fuck I think I should have stuck with the rich and powerful mayor."

Buffy turned her heady cooing at the rub down. "Kind of see your point. This is the life."

Faith just laughed. "I think it's been so long since Buffy's been touched by anyone she might pop right here on the table."

Willow kept eyes closed enjoying the moment. "All such a bunch of dirty minded girls."

Cordy barked back at her. "Oh no no no. You don't get to play sweet innocent this weekend."

Willow sounded as calm and mellow as possible. "What does that mean?"

Cordy clucked her tongue. "Not my place to say."

Willow turned her head. "If you know something. I mean we have no secrets."

Cordy sighed deeply enjoying the hands on her body. "Your mom thanked me for letting you stay in the hotel room after the prom party. "

Buffy's jaw dropped. "You didn't stay at the hotel. You left with Oz. Willow you little slut."

Willow just laughed. "It was the right time and right place."

Faith looked across at Willow. "Well let me be the first to welcome you to the dirty girls club."

Buffy hid the eagerness to her voice. "So?"

Willow chuckled "So what?"

Cordy shook her head frustrated. "So how was it? Part of this weekend is about you know we cut loose talk and share."

Willow nodded "Well." She chose her words carefully. "After prom Oz was ready to drive me home but I told him no. I told him I got us a room."

Cordy looked confused. "You weren't at the plaza?"

Faith cut her off. "Please don't tell me you stayed at motel scuzz."

Willow shook her head. "It was something in between. Just a nice hotel a town over."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And as interesting as the hotel is. I am still wondering how was it?"

Willow smiled choosing her words carefully. "It was nice. Oz was the perfect gentleman. I had to convince him this was right."

Faith let out soft sigh of relief as the masseuse used the warm oils rubbing them in her shoulders. "So was it worth it? Do you regret it?"

Willow shook her head. "It was the right time and the right place and it felt right. I have no regrets."

Cordy stretched out yawning. "Speaking of no regrets what did everyone think of Xander's one man show today?"

Faith looked at Cordy curious. "What one man show?"

Willow took this one. "See the prick of a principal told Buffy she can't take part in graduation."

Cordy gasped covering her mouth. "Did Willow just say prick. You are a bad girl."

Ignoring her Willow carried on. "So Xander."

Faith laughed. "Let me guess Xander did some kind of big scene."

Cordy nodded. "He hijacked the microphone and got quite the impressive rally going."

Faith let out a deep sigh "Not surprising."

Buffy tried to be careful with her words. "I told him not to but he never listens to me."

Cordy rolled her eyes "Of course he didn't. He always has to play protector to his precious Buffy."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "I think I liked it a lot better when we were discussing Willow's sex life."

An hour later they were back in their robes and moving in to the house as the food was being served. Cordy looked over the table. "Most of this stuff is just left over from my dad's work luncheon."

Buffy had her plate loaded with a lobster tail. Prime rib and mashed potatoes. "I would work for your dad for the food benefits alone."

Faith laughed not taking quite as much but just as impressed. "It is a pretty damn good spread."

Cordy shrugged pouring a glass of juice with her meal. "I like the shrimp scampi myself."

As Willow was working through her plate she stood across from Cordy "Cordeila since tonight is a night of revelations is there anything you'd want to confess to."

Cordy crossed to the dining room table smiling. "All depends on what ya got on me."

Faith took a bite full of mashed potatoes and smirked at her. "Let's talk about Prom."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Are you looking for me to tell you I had sex with Xander?"

Buffy stopped mid bite and looked up as the room went quiet. She swallowed the big bite and said "You had sex with Xander?"

Cordy took a bite of the food and nodded. "I did."

Buffy stammered a little. "Bu but what about that stuff you told all of us. You said Xander wasn't getting any at prom."

Faith just laughed at the reaction. "What was she supposed to say Buffy? Why yes I am going to ride him like Seabiscuit and than feed him sugar cubes out of the palm of my hand."

Cordy looked at Faith biting her lip. "I didn't want to make you upset. So if this bothers you."

Faith rolled her eyes. "We were broke up at the time. Legit broke up. It wasn't part of any under cover scheme and if I'm honest I kind of get it."

Cordy nodded. "I had made plans and at the beginning of the school year and than we broke up and those plans got messed up but." She shook her head. "This was my choice and it was how I wanted it to go."

Buffy nodded but was still stunned. "You'll get no judgment from me."

Cordy looked at Willow and smiled "To borrow a quote from a certain red head." She raised her glass "No regrets."

Willow looked at Cordy. "So I know something else. I hear you are moving to New York City after graduation."

Buffy looked surprised. "You are going to New York."

Cordy just nodded a certain nervous look on her face. "Yep."

Faith looked to her. "Been there. It's a tough city but you are tough girl. You'll make it."

Willow asked "So are you going at the end of the summer or."

Cordy laughed and shook her head. "Snyder hands me my diploma and I'm on the first flight Monday morning."

Buffy looked surprised. "That soon?"

Cordy nodded. "I want to have time in the city before fall classes start at NYU. I'll get set up and a routine."

Willow looked at her a little sad. "If you would have asked Willow the freshman I never would have believed I'd say this but I'm going to miss you Cordy."

Cordy just poked at her food and couldn't hide her smile. "Yeah well I will miss you guys two but it's this town. If I don't get out now. I never will."

Buffy smiled at her "Well at least you'll be back to visit."

Cordy nodded. "Yeah I will."

Faith nodded looking at her. The truth was she was starting to feel like Sunnydale was just a rest stop. She wasn't ready to leave tonight but knew some where and some day she would move on. Faith smiled at her "Well I raise my glass to you Cordy and if I'm ever passing through New York I might crash on your couch."

Buffy and Willow raised there glass and in unity said "To Cordy"

After dinner they worked through a hand full of teen flicks. After the Breakfast Club Faith stood up stretching. "So Cordy you got that hot tub next to the pool"

Cordy nodded looking around to the others. "Do you want to take a dip?"

Buffy shrugged "It might be a nice night cap for the night."

Willow nodded "I'm down."

Faith stood up. "I'll grab a suit. You two get changed and Faith I will get you one. No skinny dipping."

As they got in to the to the tub Buffy groaned out loving the hot water. "Oh God Cordy how do you no live in this thing."

Willow was the last one to get in. Looking across at Buffy. Faith and Cordeila she couldn't help but laugh. Buffy looked to her curious. "What is so funny?"

"It's nothing. I mean it's just. I feel a bit like the odd woman out."

Cordy looked to her curious. "How so?"

Willow looked up at the sky staring at the stars. "Okay well I'm the only one that you know hasn't had sex with Xander."

A silence hit the tub for a moment. Buffy was the first to speak. "Well technically I just had sex with him you know in the body form I mean it was Angel piloting the ship."

Willow reached for a glass of strawberry lemonade sipping it. "So how was it?"

Faith shrugged "Night is still early. Why don't we call him up and see if"

Buffy cut her off. "And I'm stopping you right there cause that is just a level of wrong I can't go in to."

Willow laughed and shook her head. "Yeah I am pretty sure I'm going to pass on that one anyways."

Cordy smiled. "What happened to that girl that had a thing for him?"

Willow refused to make eye contact. "Hey I love Oz and I am happy to be with him but I am still curious. Is it a sin to live vicariously through you 3."

Faith threw her head back dipping her hair in the water letting her body float as she kicked a few strokes. "Okay how about we do a round robin thing. We all give our opinion based on the category."

Buffy looked a little confused "Category?"

Cordy answered. "Willow can pick."

Willow nodded eagerly. "Let's start with penis."

Faith just laughed clapping. "Oh she's not shy at all. She wants to know about what kind of tool Xander is working with." Faith thought back. "Well he doesn't have to be shy. I'm not gong to say he's built like a porn start but maybe porn star ish?"

Cordy piped up. "What I liked was how thick it was. I will always think of him as my little coke can."

Faith laughed "Wouldn't say little."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You guys keep going on about the size but there is so much more to it than just big."

Cordy raised her glass. "Educate us."

Buffy had a smile on her face and was biting her lip as she thought back. "Well there is that little curve that you really don't think anything about it but God that curve can like reach everything you want it to. "

Cordy shrugged. "Guess I didn't' notice a curve."

Buffy still visualizing. "And than you have the head I swear it is like this perfect little helmet that when you feel it ready and warm and ready for you it's like feeling something special God made."

Willow interrupted "Wow that."

Buffy kept going. "And while the head and the curve are good the actual shaft itself. I swear it makes this perfect fit and even though it's thick like Cordy said it's not too much. It's. Well I don't'want to say perfect but."

The 3 of them looked at Buffy as she just smiled prattling on about Xander's cock. Faith cut her off. "But?"

Buffy suddenly felt self conscious. "What? I mean Willow asked for a description."

Cordy smiled. "Darling you passed description a mile back and are now writing one of those creepy Penthouse Forum letters."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Well excuse me for trying to give some detail."

Faith shook her head "Willow give us a new topic."

Willow thought about it for a second. "Best position?"

Faith shrugged "That is easy. I like Doggy. His hands on your hips controlling the speed and how hard he is pounding you."

Cordy shook her head. "I like riding him and bouncing on top of his cock. He is under you and he takes your hand in his and he just gets you exactly where you need to be."

Buffy again had a bit of a spaced out look. "I know it is pretty basic but there is something about missionary. He is on top of you and you are looking in to his eyes and you know. I mean looking in his face as he makes you feel so." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I mean of course it was you know Angel. He was the one I was looking at."

Willow opened her mouth. "So sounds like all good things."

Faith shrugs "He falls asleep like a minute after he cums."

Cordy cracked up. "So that wasn't just me."

Willow yawned. "Well I don't know if it is all this talk of Xander's tool or the warm water but I'm feeling ready for bed."

Cordy stood up grabbing a towel "Agreed. I am exhausted and going to bed."

Buffy smiled at them "Night guys I'm going to take a few more minutes."

Faith waited till they were gone. She sat enjoying the warm water in the tub. "So Buffy you got it worse than I thought."

Buffy opened her mouth "Faith stop I." She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell me you aren't interested in him?"

"Let's say you are right. What difference does it make? I have Angel. What am I supposed to say?"

Faith shook her head. "How about the truth."


	56. Suspension is not a vacation

Xander walked through the graveyard next to Faith doing their nightly patrol. Faith was in the lead with 5 vampires and a Bracchen beast. Xander's count was 3 vampires and a mugger. To be fair the mugger was earlier that night and jut a bit of dumb luck but it still counted.

Faith kept her eyes open. "Seems like a busy night. I wonder how Angel is doing?"

"We will have to compare numbers at the end of the night. You aren't wrong about the busy though."

"You got a theory?"

Xander stopped walking through the graveyard and leaned against a crypt. "We messed with the system a little bit. With the mayor gone things are going to be a little unsettled for a while. If the mayor was good for anything it was keeping the chaos in order."

Faith leaned against the crypt next to him she looked up at the night sky. "I know you see the mayor as a Monster and he was."

"I feel a but coming?"

She chose her words. "He was good to me. He took care of me and on some level I think he even loved me. "

"He loved you?"

Faith sighed. "Giles is amazing and I trust him and I know he'd do what it took to protect me."

"Another but coming?"

"What him and I have and what him and Buffy have aren't the same. The closest thing I can relate the mayor and I to is what they have. I know getting close to him was cover. I also know he was evil."

"It had to be done Faith. It saved lives."

Faith nodded. "You are right but""

Xander just laughed. "You are all over with the butts today."

Faith just smirked. "History is loaded with monsters who do terrible things but still are home in time to tuck someone in or read a bedtime story."

Xander nods and reaches for her hand. "Well you did the right thing and I understand what you are saying but let me throw my own but out there."

"What do you got?"

"You have a family and I promise you this family will protect and keep you safe and die for you if need be."

"Xander."

"I'm serious Faith. I don't think you know how important you are to all of us. It has nothing to do with you being a slayer who can make Hulk Hogan cry like a little girl."

"Hulk Hogan and Chuck Norris with one hand tied behind my back."

"It's because you are this bright amazing star that just being in my life makes the world a better place. It makes me a better person and for that I say thank you."

Faith pulled him in to a hug. "Thank you."

Xander hugged her back. "Lets get this feel good moment out of the way. I am behind on the count and."

Faith laughed pushing him away starting to walk. "And there is no way you are catching up."

Xander ran next to her. "Any other night I'd say you are right but you forget I don't have school tomorrow."

Faith rolled her eyes and kept up her stride. "You know most people don't think of getting suspended as a good thing."

"My punishment for doing something bad is that I don't have to go to the place I hate for a week? I just feel oh so punished."

Faith shook her head. "Not that you would admit to caring but I'm pretty sure it was another big hero moment in the eyes of Buffy."

"It was about doing what is right. If it had been Willow or you I would make the same kind of stand."

"Hey I'm trying to help you out here. Don't be so defensive."

"Help?"

"Yeah like I said she sees you as a hero once again. I'm pretty sure you could fuck her."

Shaking his head he just wiped his face frustrated. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. What is wrong with you?"

Faith put her hands up "Shhhhh" She heard footsteps and saw 3 vampires walking through the center of the graveyard.

Xander smiled. "3 of them. This is a chance for me to catch up."

Faith shrugged. "Well lead the way."

Xander pulled Faith behind the crypt. He quickly pulled off his back pack and fished through it. He whispered to Faith. "First off even if I wanted Buffy." He pulled a mini cross bow out of the bag. He handed Faith a few of the bolts to help him reload. "She is still with Angel."

"Oh come on the writing is on the wall and the fat lady has finished singing. Even if they won't admit it out loud. It is over."

Xander sighed as he raised the mini bow lining it up with his target. "Shhh trying to concentrate." He pulled the trigger quickly as the bolt sailed through the air quickly making a perfect connection with The tallest vampire's hearts. The other 2 vampires were walking a step or two ahead of him so as he felt the quick pain his heart. Faith was already putting the next bolt in the gun.

Xander was waiting for a clear shot at the vampire's heart but they were facing him from the side and hitting their shoulders would just piss them off. "Even if you are right about Buffy."

"And I am." The other vampires finally noticed as there friend burst in to dust. Spinning around in a panic the other vampires stared looking for where they were hiding.

He yelled at him "COME ON OUT HERE. Don't be a coward."

Xander just rolled his eyes whispering. "Moron." As the vampire turned looking around Xander pulled the trigger once again connecting with the loud mouth vampire's heart. He squealed in pain before bursting into dust.

Xander just smiled "That is 2"

Faith shook her head. "Yeah well to hell with this long distance shit. " She pulled out her stake. "You know my style always been up close and personal."

Xander pulled out his own stake. "Can never give me a chance to catch up."

Faith jumped out striding to the vampire. "I just gave you Heckle and Jeckle."

The vampire saw Faith coming from the shadow and started backing up. Xander was walking behind them. "First off they are the stooges. Clearly being a group of 3."

Faith looked at the vampire closing in on him. As he kept walking backwards he tripped over a tree root growing out of the ground. Faith just rolled her eyes. "You know what you take him. This is pathetic."

Xander pulled out his stake jumping on the vampire before he could get up and staked him. "I know that was a pity give. But it still counts."

Faith pointed at the pile of dust. "That vampire is more likely to hurt someone as a pile of ash than he was as a creature of the night. Honestly it hurts my reputation if people think that is the quality vampire I kill."

Xander just laughed "People? What people? We are rogue hunters who kill under the cover of night."

Faith offered her his hand pulling him up off the ground. "You are such a geek."

Xander shook the dust off his hands. "Yeah well fill in your own cliché leopard changing spots or the scorpion and the frog. You know what ever floats your boat."

Faith put her hands up. "Look I'm keeping what I know from both sides private. I'm not telling Buffy about what I saw in your head and I'm not telling you about what she said at Cordy's slumber party."

"And I respect that but." He looked at her processing what she said. "Wait she said something at the party?"

A pair of headlights came on from the edge of the graveyard. Faith recognized the car. "Look it's your vampire bestie."

Angel approached Faith. "So can't speak for you two but it has been busy tonight."

Faith nodding. "We have been batting above our average."

Angel cracked his knuckles. "With the mayor gone things are in flux."

She just shook her head and laughed. "Xander said the same thing. You know you two are more alike than"

Xander interrupted cutting her off. "Nope."

Angel with out missing a beat. "I'm going to stop you right there."

Faith put her hands up in surrender. "Well for tonight I'm calling it."

Xander whined. "But it's still early."

Faith shook her head "We are good for the night Van Helsing."

Xander kicked the ground pouting a little. "Fine." He sighed. "Come on Faith I'll drop you off."

Angel looked at her. "Actually I'm going home. It doesn't make sense for Xander to drive out of the way."

Faith nodded. "He makes a point."

Xander let out a breath and nodded. "For the record how many confirmed kills you got."

Angel opened the car door looking at Xander. "I'm not playing your game. What we do out here is about keeping people safe and turning it in to a game down plays the danger that we actually face."

Xander just rolled his eyes "Fine."

Angel got in the car buckled his seat belt and leaned out the window. "But if you are looking for a number. It's 11." He just smirked and put his car in to gear backing out saying nothing more.

Xander yelled at him. "That's not real. Right? RIGHT!"

Faith stretched out in the seat as Angel was driving. "Always have to fuck with him."

Angel kept his eyes on the road. "First off. Buckle up. Second. I really did kill 11 tonight. Like I said it was busier than usual."

Faith clicked the seat belt annoyed. "Well some one borrowed King Kong's balls."

"There is a reason I stopped by to pick you up though."

"We are going to kill something else?"

"Not everything is about killing something Faith."

"Sadly you are right."

"So I haven't told anyone this yet but." There was a pause to his words and a change to his posture. Faith could tell what was about to be said was a game changer. "After the baby is born. I am leaving."

There was a silence that filled the car. Faith finally spoke. "Where will you go?"

"I have a place set up in LA. I am going to make sure that the town is in an okay place. I don't want to abandon you. I know it's a lot to put on anyone."

"I am the slayer Angel. I am supposed to be the Chosen One. Even if there is technically 2 of us. My point is I'm okay. You aren't abandoning me."

"If you ever need me."

"I know I can call." She waited for a second not sure hot to say it. "I know it's not my place to ask but"

"You are curious about Buffy and I."

"People make long distance relationships work all the time."

"Stop Faith. You aren't dumb. I've known for a while. What we have is over. She knows it too it's just."

"Hard to pull off that band aid?"

"Hard isn't the word. I love Buffy. Jesus I love her more than I thought it was possible to love someone. I" shakes head "But I'm not what she needs."

Faith turned and looked out the window. "Maybe where ever you end up you could use the help of a slayer?"

Angel turned looking at her. "Faith just cause I'm leaving doesn't mean you have to. I mean hell you can get out of the guest house and move in to the main one."

"God you are egotistical." She shook her head. "I decided a while ago that I was leaving. I mean I plan on sticking around till Buffy is ready to take back her duties but long term wise. I can't stick around here either."

Angel nodded "You think the city of Angels is the place for you?"

Faith shrugs, "Different chapter of your life calls for a different things. LA is as good a place as any to start that next chapter."

Angel looked at her. "How abut this, you let me go ahead. I will get things set up and you can join me when it is time."

"Sounds good."

Angel pulled in behind the guest house. He turned the car off and sat in silence. Faith broke the silence. "So when are you going to talk to Buffy?"

Angel opened the door. "Soon."'

The next morning Xander was sleeping stretched out in bed. He yawned as he looked at the alarm clock. Normally by now he would be in his first hour World History class. He stretched out. "God I think I love suspension." He stretched out in bed as the phone rang.

Reaching for the phone he shook off the cobwebs and yawned "Hello."

The sneering voice of Principal Snyder could be heard. "For Pete Sake Xander Harris is sleeping. You are on suspension. Not VACATION."

Xander propped himself up in bed. "Yeah well I'm pretty sure one of the ideas behind your standard suspension is that I don't have to see any school administrators. "Looking at the phone. "Or you know talk to them."

"Oh the delightful bliss that avoiding not just you but all of your friends would be. As school administrator I put the students well being first."

"Is there a point to this call?"

"I want you in my office with in an hour."

"Pass."

"You don't get to say pass. I am the school administrator and if I tell you to be in my office you will be in my office."

"You suspended me and I'm working on day 1 of learning my lesson. You know that whole idea that I don't have the right to take the microphone at a school assembly."'

"You will show up because I am telling you to be there."

"You want me to show up I want to know what is going on."

Snyder paused angry. "You want to go to graduation? Remember that whole scene where I banned you from graduation. You coming to my office is step one of that. Now are you interested or not?"

"And Buffy?"

"All of that will be discussed when you arrive."

Xander exhaled a breath thinking it over. "Fine."

"You have one hour to be at my office. Don't keep me waiting."

"Yeah what ever."

"Good Day Mister Harris."

Xander blew out a long exhausting breath. "What a Douche bag."

Snyder angry snapped at him. "I am still here."

Xander just laughed. "Yeah. I know." With that he hung up the phone rolled over and pulled himself up and out of bed.

He looked at the blinking red light on the answering machine and pushed the button. _"Hey Xander it's Cordeila. Everything has been set up. The ball is in your court and I am done. If this doesn't work it is all on you. Good luck all the same."_


	57. How good is your Bluff

Xander pulled himself up out of bed and got a quick shower and fresh change of clothes before heading out the front door. It seemed almost criminal that on the first day of his suspension he was called back to the school. He parked his car and made his way inside.

As he walked to the middle of the school and inside the administrator's office the secretary smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah I'm here to see Snyder"

Snyder stood in the doorway glaring at him. "That is principal Snyder. Now get in my office."

Xander rolled his eyes at him. "You know a please and thank you would go a long ways." As he walked in to the office Snyder practically barked at the secretary. "Call for Willow Rosenberg I want her in here too."

Xander sat in front of his desk. Snyder slid in to his leather chair just eye balling Xander but saying nothing. "You wanted me here. What do y"

Snyder interrupted. "We will start when Rosenberg arrives."

Xander sat there feeling the penetrating glare. The silence in the room was awkward but Xander was smart enough to know this was Snyder's way to break him. A few minutes in to waiting Xander sighed reaching in to his jacket pocket he pulled out a jolly rancher.

Before he could get the wrapper off Snyder snapped. "There is no candy allowed in this office."

Xander jumped to his feet angry. "You know what , You are on my time. You called me here on my day off."

"Suspension! Not a day off."

"Either way. I don't have to be here."

Just than the intercom on his desk buzzed as the secretary called him. "Willow Rosenberg is here."

Snyder not breaking eye contact. "Send her in." He looked at Xander. "Now sit."

Xander let go of a breath not breaking the glare himself. He sat back down. Willow came in to the office. "Principal Snyder? You wanted to see me?"

He pointed to the chair next to Xander. "Sit please."

Xander angry crossed his arms. "How come she gets a please?"

Snyder stood up pointing to Willow. "How about because she is a model student with a good head on her shoulders. She may very well be your last chance."

Willow looked a little stunned not sure what was going on. "How am I anyone's last chance?"

Snyder crossed flashed his crocodile smile as he sat back down. "You are his friend. You need to reason with him and talk to him about this whole boycott graduation plan. I want it called off and Harris needs to hear a voice of reason."

Willow just scoffed looking at Snyder like he was insane. "You think I am that voice."

Snyder nodded. "You've always had a good head and I'm expecting you to use that good head to."

Willow shook her head. "No I won't. The truth is. What you are doing to Buffy is just wrong. If Xander hadn't done what he did on Friday than I would have done it myself."

Xander just nudged her with his elbow. "Atta girl."

Snyder brow furrowed and he closed his eyes trying to find his calm place. As he took a breath he kept his eyes closed. "Harris what you are doing won't work."

Xander grinned. "You know what I think? I think it is working." Xander reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a copy of the petition. "Willow we got what 139 students in the Sunnydale Senior Class."

Willow backed him up. "Yep."

Xander put the petition in front of him. "I have 83 signatures saying that they aren't showing up for gradation. I have just under half."

Willow interrupted. "Over"

Xander smirked. "Like I said I have just over half the students saying if Buffy Summers isn't there than they aren't either."

Snyder let the words hang there for a second. He picked up the petition and smiled. "What? This? You are betting all your chips on this? Son let me tell you something about people your age. They are incredibly fickle. Sure some of these name might even hold true to this. But you are only kidding yourself if you think that because they spilled some ink on paper that."

Xander cut him off. "You know I actually thought of that. But on the way over here I had some other thoughts. I wonder how many parents you had calling on Monday morning. All of sudden they want to know why their children are refusing to go to graduation? I bet your phone has been ringing off the hook."

Snyder balled his fist angry. "Well you'd bet wrong. Besides do you really think that they are going to give up graduation for a stranger."

Xander stretched out calmly. "You know it's funny you say that. See I had a certain amount of free time this weekend. Students like me and Buffy , Willow your valedictorian, Percy and Jonathan and. Well I'm not going to run the list but we deserve our recognition too. So I came up with an idea."

Snyder snickered at him. "You have an idea?"

Xander nodded . "We paid for our cap and gowns. We might as well get some use out of them. So we are going to have our own ceremony. I already have a school official on board. We are going to use the ball room at the plaza. I guess since it's not school sanctioned we can't call it graduation."

Willow piped up. "But what is in a name. It's the senior commencement ceremony."

Xander smiled at her. "I like that. I mean we won't have diplomas to hand out or anything but we can do everything you can. Parents can still take pictures and we will hand out some sort of certificate. So they get their diploma in the mail and not on graduation day. We can deal with that."

Snyder pointed at him. "You have over played your hand. See I play poker and I can always read a good bluff."

Xander locked eyes with him. "I'm bluffing?"

Snyder stretched back putting his feet up on the corner of his desk and smiled smugly. "You don't' have the money to get the ball room at the plaza and even if you did. They aren't going to rent it to a minor."

Xander bit his lip looking at Willow. He was playing like he was nervous. "Oh Willow I think he has me. I mean technically I am 18 so I am old enough maybe but the money thing. He is right I'm broke."

Snyder just looked over the top of his head. "If we were playing chess, this is where I'd say check."

Xander mocked a cold shiver. "Oh God that was frightening. I mean it was like something a Bond villain would say."

Xander crossed his arm. "You are right. I didn't rent the Ball room at the Plaza. I don't have the money. You know who does though? Richard Chase."

Snyder took his feet down. "You'd have me believe th"

Xander cut him off. "I met with him this weekend."

Snyder shook his head. "Let me guess you two are best friends."

Xander just scoffed at him. "Oh Hell no. I dated his daughter and I am pretty sure he hates me."

Willow laughed awkwardly. "Not helping your point here Xand."

Xander nodded. "Yes he hates me. You know who he does have a soft spot for?"

Snyder sneered. "Let me guess. Buffy Summers?"

Xander rubbed the back of his head. "He had an accountant that was stealing from him. Stealing so much that it would have bankrupt his company when his taxes were due."

Willow suddenly remembering. "Oh yeah the Vamp." Snyder looked at her curiously. "Uhm Van Guy." She laughed and smiled "The Guy drove a van."

Xander just laughed at the poor cover. "Any ways Buffy was the reason the Van Guy didn't get away with it."

Snyder shook his head. "You are lying."

Willow shook right back. "He really isn't I was actually there when it happened."

Xander nodded. "So Richard Chase is eternally grateful to Buffy. He offered to pay for her college education. So when I explained to him that she needed help."

Snyder put his hand up silencing him. He pushed the intercom. "Brenda connect me with the plaza."

Xander sat back in the chair this time he was the one with the billion watt smile. As Brenda connected Snyder he inquired about the ballroom. As he got his answer the color drained from his face. No more words were said as he hung up the phone. Snyder shook his head "This still means nothing. You think the students are going to give up there very graduation because."

Xander grabbed the petition and held it up. "Maybe most of the people who signed this are liars. Maybe they wont show up. "

Willow piped up this time. "Or maybe since there is still 2 weeks that 83 becomes 93 or 100 or 110 or."

Snyder slammed his hands down "ENOUGH" He looked at Xander practically seething. "If you call this off now." He sighed in a muttered defeat. "I will allow you to graduate."

Xander cocked his eye at him. "Me and Buffy?"

Snyder pointed at him angry. "Don't push me boy."

Xander stood up turning to leave. "Oh I'm pushing. Like I said on Friday if she isn't there. Than neither am I."

Willow stood next to him. "Me neither."

Snyder stood up angry. "I'm straightening this out right now." He pushed the intercom. "Brenda get me Richard Ch"

Xander angry stepped to him. "Go ahead. You call him. You call him right now and confirm EVERYTHING I told you. When you do. Any deal you ever have for me is off the table. I am done with you. We will have our senior commencement ceremony."

Snyder scanned him for fear. "Harris you aren't the lock for graduation. I can carry your suspension out for the end of the year and graduation won't even be a possibility for you."

Xander shook his head. "I don't care. I really don't. My friend Oz was supposed to graduate last year and he decided to come back. He said it was all kinds of fun. You and I can do this again next year."

From the other end of the intercom Brenda could be heard. "Principal Snyder who do you want me to connect you with?"

Snyder locked eyes with Xander. It was like they were two gunmen in the old west. It would all come down to who would flinch first. He opened his mouth to speak "Brenda." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Connect me with Buffy Summers."

Xander glared at him. Snyder pointed at the chair. "SIT."

Uneasy Xander slid back in to the chair. As the phone rang and rang it eventually was picked up the by answering machine. "Yes this is Principal Snyder. This is in regards to student Buffy Summers. You will be expected back in class to finish out the remainder of the school year if you wish to attend the graduation ceremony. That is all. Good day."

Xander smiled at him. "Well you did the right thing. How does it feel?"

Snyder ignoring him pushed the intercom button again. "Brenda call the board of education and tell them I will be using the remainder of my paid vacation to see through the end of the school year."

Xander was a little stunned. "So is this good bye?"

Snyder still not making eye contact. "I expect you to alert the students who signed your petition and inform them this is over. As for my vacation I want you out of my school and never have to cast my eyes upon you again."

Xander stood up. "I'll see what I can do as for now though I"

Snyder stood up pointing. "Both of you back to class."

Xander looked confused. "But I'm suspended for 2 more days. I haven't even really"

Snyder snarled at him. "You aren't getting time off school for bad behavior."

Xander whined. "But I don't even have my book bag."

Snyder walked around him opening the office door. "You'll manage."

Xander opened his mouth to argue but stopped. He just followed Willow out the door.

Once they were clear of the office Willow walked the hallway with Xander. "I can't believe you got Mister Harris to agree to help Buffy. What did you say to him?"

Xander laughed at her. "Wow I should play more poker. Willow that was a total bluff."

Shocked she stepped in front of him. "You didn't have the plaza? He called though and."

Xander shrugged. "One last favor from Cordy. Her dad uses that place enough that he makes reservations a couple times a year and as long as they are cancelled with in 72 hours there is no penalty. Cordy called pretending to be the secretary and."

Willow looked on stunned. "What if he called her dad?'

Xander laughed. "Oh we would have been screwed."

Willow looked at him a little impressed. "Wow you did it."

Xander did his best Snyder impersonation. "Well Misses Rosenberg in chess this is where I would say Check Mate. Mwah ah ah ah."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter how you did it. You did it. Buffy is going to flip."

Xander just had a satisfied look painted on his face. "It was the right thing."

Willow nodded. "Right thing or not you better get your ass to class before you give Snyder another reason to punish you."

"Yeah yeah I'm going."

The rest of the school day Xander couldn't walk the hall with out students asking about Buffy or asking him why he was back from his suspension. By the time the school day was done Xander was glad to be going home and away from all the questions.

When he walked in to his apartment Buffy was already there and waiting for him sitting on the couch. Xander stood in the doorway. "You know I expect breaking and entering from Faith but you."

Buffy held up a key. "Hardly breaking and entering." She stood up with her hands on her hips. "So it turns out because of some trouble maker I am now due back at School tomorrow morning."

"Yeah well you've slacked enough."

"I was just getting into daytime soaps. All my children is right in the middle of a story and now I'm not going to see how it ends."

"You'll manage."

Buffy stepped to him. "And than there is graduation."

"I know."

Buffy opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head "I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do. See you always do this. You always find a way to save me and I."

"And I?"

She pulled him in to a hug. "And I'm left wondering what I ever did in my life so right that I deserve a friend like you."

He held her tight. "Not really a competition but you got the whole amazing thing locked up."

In his arms she felt safe and protected. It was her little pocket where the world couldn't touch her. She closed her eyes and soaked in his embrace. As she rested her head on his chest she closed her eyes. "Xander do you think." She paused afraid to ask.

"Do I think what?"

She pulled away enough look him in the eyes nervous. "Do you think there is a possibility or a world a scenario where we find a way to you know. End up together."

"You are never going to lose me. We are always going to be together."

"Yeah but what I'm talking about is." She closed her eyes. It was a now or never moment. With out thinking or hesitation she went for it. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He held his hands to her waist and he swore for the first time ever he saw real fireworks. As she pulled back she smiled but the kiss would only bring more questions. What about Angel? She stepped back and shook her head confused.

"Xander I." The look of confusion on her face said it all.

"I know."

She nodded "I should go." No more words were said as she headed towards the door. Xander turned to her. "Buffy."

"Yeah Xander."

"See ya in class."


End file.
